Blindside By Love
by Triableprism
Summary: It Been one year since the 02 Kids defeated Maolmyotismon, Lately there has been weird energy signal coming from all over the Digital world. One Day it leads to Datamon's Pyramid that been rebuilt. What they find inside changes everything. Some Taiora, Some Sorato, other coupling to be decide.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sora POV

It has been a pretty much a year since the defeat of Malomyotismon, Other than some unknown energy signal that are appearing random around the digital world a few months ago, other than that things have been pretty peaceful in the digital world. Once Izzy stated tracking the location we been sent out in pairs to investigate the signal pretty much every day. Izzy also in charge of making the schedule, which is annoying for two reason first off it the first day back to school and I got schedule for tonight. Second I didn't get to see Matt very often over the break because of digital world shift and his band, actually now I'm thinking about it I only saw him once on our one year anniversary when we started dating. That when he gave me this red Jacket for charismas that I really wanted but it was way too expensive. To be honest I wasn't really expecting this gift from him, since we really been distance from one another and we barely were talking because he was so busy. I didn't even think for a second he even knew I want it, I'm really glad he did though I love it so much and it proves that he still cares for me. Now I just want someone to comment on it so I gush over it.

"HEY SORA, EARTH TO SORA!"

"Huh" I turned to look at Tai and Kari who I was walking to school this morning with like I usually do every day. Sora sighed "Sorry Tai was just thinking about some stuff, what were you trying to say?"

"Hey look Kari I actually got a respond out if Sora this time" a chuckling Tai said. "Well if you were paying attention was trying to say that new jacket your wearing looks very nice on you, did you get it for a present this Christmas."

Sora bushed that so like Tai to notice something like that. "Thanks Tai, Matt got it for me as charismas present this year on our anniversary. I really like the design of it and it really warm as well. Though I didn't think I ever own it since it was way out of my price range, I'm super glad Matt got it for me but I wish he didn't spend that much money on this. It one of my favorite things I got over the break, the other being that customs tenses racket you got me I can't wait for next week to try it out at practiced!" Tai really did give a very nice racket first off it had my crest of Love wove into it but also had red handle the same color as my crest and had my crest at the bottom of the handle as well. I try to get Tai to tell me where he got it done, but he keep saying I can't reveal all my secret now can I.

"Hey Tai isn't…." Kari started to say but was then rudely cut off by Tai.

"Hey Sis I see that your wearing that scarf that TK got for you this, I'm still think it up for debate where or not he made it himself **or got someone help**." Said Tai very loudly. I turn to look very behind me to look at scarf that Tai just point out It was a very light pink scarf that had the crest of light sworn into the very middle of scarf, It was a very nice looking scarf and could easy be see that a lot of love was put into making it. As Tai continue saying "but I don't see that you brought the new camera that Davis brought with you today, I bet **he be very disappointed** by that, IT almost like your declaring your love to TK maybe I should tell them. No wait a minute I shouldn't it wouldn't be my place to **tell them that** , but you should see the Camera he got her Sor it has so many option than the one she currently wearing. I'm really surprise that you didn't bring it along with you today and instead brought your old one."

Kari was blushing very hard the entire time Tai was talking, she sighed "I get your point **TAI** , but it isn't like that at all this camera I'm wearing is a lot lighter and smaller than one Davis got me, it so easier to capture the random moment in life with this one. Davis will be great form when I just want to head out for the day to take photo or events that I know I want memory last." When I glanced over to Tai he seem very happy, he shouldn't take enjoyment over teasing his sister love life when he himself doesn't even have one. I was just about to start to defend Kari from her bother teasing when she start to speak again. "Hey guys looks like were at the time where we have to depart ways I promise Yolei I'll walk to school with her, I'll see you later tonight Tai, Bye Sora." She starts waving to as she runs off.

I look over to Tai and said "You Know you shouldn't take enjoyment teasing someone about their love life Tai, especially when it your sister. You know especially when you haven't even told me your **Best** **friend** who you like." I thought I saw Tai look sad for a just a single moment before he return his usually happy self.

"Sor, you know I can't tell you otherwise I would be giving the gang ammo to tease me with." Tai sigh. Then turn his head to ground.

"SO you can't trust me to keep your secret! Maybe I don't know could help you get with this girl if you told me who she was." I shout at him. God he always like that when I try and ask him about this girl he like he always avoid the question. I thought best friend tell each other everything, I know I tell him everything about my relationship with Matt the good and the bad when he ask. Okay not everything but most things at the very least, plus he always happy to listen to me. Why isn't he the same with way with me?

"Sor, I'm sorry I can't tell you. You know it complexed, but how about this I promised that you be the first person I'll tell, when I'm ready to talk about it okay?" Tai said to me while give the biggest puppy dogs eyes I've ever seen.

I sigh "okay Tai but I'm going to hold you to that promise." Then we stated talking about the rest of the new school as we finished our walk to school that morning.

Tai POV

"Mom, I'm home" I shout into the apartment. I took off me shoes while I wait for the reply, I hear nothing. She mustn't be home yet then, though god I didn't feel like lying to her about how good my day was, which now days is hardly ever. I start to take off me jacket as went to my room to lay down on my bed. I look at my clock it said 3:03

It all start morning went I went to comment on Sora new jacket because I knew that she want to talk about it about but didn't want to bring the topic up herself. Then it came close to Sora finding out about my feeling for her, I really did wish I tell told her way sooner before she started to date matt… No I didn't because if I did then we might not even be best friends any more I don't want to lose her… maybe I should of try it might of be better than my current situation, I could even be her boyfriend… or it could be a lot worse…

"AHHHHHHH" I shout to really no one. This morning was even the worst of it, Matt and Sora were acting extra lovely dovely today at lunch. I mean I was happy to see that Sora was smile, I knew that she was feeling down since she hasn't be on a date with matt over the break at all. I even told matt this morning during second period. So I guess it my fault… My fault that I want to my two of my best friend to be happy with each other. I'm an awful person to think that it wrong to help friends, but it hurt so much to see her being in love with someone else, I just got to remember it was her choice who she loves, I Can't force her to love me… As long as she happy it then I guess it okay? Is it?

BEEZ, BEEZ, BEEZ

Where did my place my cell phone again? Oh right in my jacket pocket. That means I would have to get up. I really don't feel like doing anything right now though or for the night for that matter, but I should check it anyways in case it something to Digital World. Who knows maybe Izzy found out what those energy reading mean. Okay I should go read it then.

TO: TAI

Receive at 4:15

Hey I was wondering if you could maybe please take my shift tonight for digital world? I know it last minute and everything it just matt just came by to ask me out on a date, but he forgot that it was my shift tonight with Joe. I would own you big time! You know I haven't been on forever.

FROM SORA

TO: SORA

Ya Sure I can, you know you can always count on me for help, Have a good time tonight!

SENT AT 4:16

BEEZ, BEEZ, BEEZ

TO: TAI

Receive at 4:17

Thanks a lot Tai, You're always a life saver when you need to be. That what makes you my best friend!

FROM SORA

TO: SORA

WAIT, I forgot when and where your shift was with Joe was?

SENT AT 4:19

BEEZ, BEEZ, BEEZ

TO: TAI

Receive at 4:20

Opps Haha, sorry about that I should of told you that first when I first ask. We were going to meet at OVERDEN at 4:30. Also can you tell BIYO I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Also huge thanks again Tai, Don't know what I would do without you.

FROM SORA

TO SORA

No Problem at all, make sure you have fun tonight! Then that be thanks enough

SENT AT 4:21

"FUCK, I ONLY HAVE 9 MINUTES" shit and I still need to pick up and find Agumon as well before I meet Joe. This can't get any worse as I'm now have to rush to get ready, and then that is when someone decide they should ring my cell. It probably Matt, let just check the caller ID. It was Matt. I need to make this quick. "Sorry, Matt I can't help you right now with whatever wrong! I'm busy getting ready for Sora digi shift that starts in 5 MINUTES and I still haven't found my socks. Which you should know by now."

"Oh, well that okay then I should be able to handle this myself. Also thanks for doing this" Matt adding very softly at the end.

"No problem, Now I need to go, BYE MATT" I shout as hang up the phone. God he shouldn't need my help if it what I think it was anymore… there my missing socks!

Joe POV  
"OH GOD IT 4:32 and she isn't here yet, I hope she wasn't attack by some digimon on her way here." I said as I was panicking to both Gomamon and Biyomon. Gomamon was still relax I don't see why he can be at time like, and Biyomon was starting to look worry as well. If she wasn't here I wouldn't be panicking as much because at least they would be late together. Than that would at least rule out being attack by herself.

Gomamon decide to speak up "Come on Joe, stop be a worry wort, she like you said only two minutes late it not the end of the world."

I respond with "Of course it is because it Sora, she never been late to her shift, maybe if it was Tai or Davis then we give like 10 to 15 mins before we start worry they forgot their shift. IF, a big IF I remindyou she always make sure she text me to let me know that she be late. I receive no text from Sora. I think I have the right to worry." I see sweat drop start to form on Gomamon head as soon as I was done talking.

"GUY!" I hear someone shout in the distance, but that sound more like a guy's voice than Sora. Wait if I think about it sound a lot like… and that when Tai decide to appear from out the brush with Agumon. "Hey Guys, I'm sorry I'm late but Sora just let me know she want me to cover at like 4:20." He said as he was bend over catching his breath. "Plus I had to go find Agumon as well."

Well at least Sora wasn't attack by a digimon on her way here but the still leaves the question unanswered. "So how come you have did this for Sora then?"

"WHAT, Joe you know I would cover for anytime right, if you ever need more time to study for a test or something in a drop of hat as well. Sora not just a special case or anything like that." Quickly explained Tai, while he was waving his hand back and forth to make it seem like it was a big deal or anything.

"Well Tai I'm very grateful for the offer, but seeing as I already pull the least amount of shift each month, already do to my studying. I wouldn't feel right taking you up on that offer, But that wasn't what I was asking I mean why couldn't Sora making to her shift tonight did she or mother had to be rush to hospital for something?" I really hope that not the case

"OH, that what you meant, then the answer is easy then Matt ask her out on date and he forgot that she had a shift tonight. She Text me asking if I could cover for her, I said yes because I know she and matt hadn't really be able to go on a date recently over the break. Was trying to be a good friend that all." Tai said that while he look nervously sticking the back of his head. He then turn to Biyomon and said "She said that she sorry that she wasn't able come tonight, But I'm sure she'll make it up to somehow."

Biyomon was the first to respond to Tai "That ok Tai, At least I know she has people who that love her as much as I do in her life."

"Yes we all know how much _MATT_ Loves her Biyomon." Biyomon just giggle at what Tai just said. "But serious Joe I can take some of your shift if you need the time, I really don't mind."

"HEY DON'T TRY AND STEAL MY PARNTER AWAY, I work very hard with him. He took a whole two minutes before he went full panic mode when we thought Sora was late." Gomamon shout at Tai. There goes Gomamon and his attempt at a joke.

"Gomamon, that isn't very funny, Plus I always have you at my house over the weekend anyways for sushi." I sigh as Gomamon had his Fin behind his head trying to look not embarrassed at my comment. "But Tai, I'll try not to take up that offer if I don't have to, but it is nice to know it there if I need it."

"That good to know Joe! So what are we doing today here, Sora didn't say in her text what we had to do." cheerfully said Tai as he marched in the wrong direction.

"Well Tai if we head in the right DIRECTION, were meant to go by the local town and ask them the standard question and see if we can find anything." Tai quickly did about-face and ran to front of the group with me and Gomamon as we head into the right direction.

Biyomon POV

"Hey, Agumon I was wondering if you ever thought that maybe Tai got the wrong Crest sometimes?" I said to Agumon hoping he was thinking the same thing as I was when Tai was explaining his reason for being here tonight.

"What of course not, Tai the bravest person I ever meet!" Agumon said loudly but it was a good think that Joe, Tai and Gomamon were too busy with their conversion to listen to Agumon outburst.

I giggle maybe should spell it out for him "No Agumon not so load there, that wasn't what I meant, of course Tai a brave person, but being around Sora for so long allow me to pick on something. Like the fact that out of the Digidestined Tai could probably wield the crest of love as well sometimes like today with Sora that proves that he loves her greatly do you sometime get that feeling sometime, is what I'm asking Agumon?"

I look over at Agumon and he seem to be in deep thought like if he trying to recall everything at once. After walking for a few more minutes that was when he replay back to my question. "Ya I can see that now… When the first time that I went to my ultimate form back at Datamon's pyramid I felt this overwhelming feeling rush though my body, but then it change into what I know was his courage. I always got that feeling when Tai was trying to protect either Kari or Sora but for some reason it always felt stronger when Sora was involved. Sometime I had both and felt I could destroy Spiral Mt. in one go. Plus it help that was the only feeling I was receiving from Tai last year at Christmas outside of matt tent. HEY WE NEVER GOT THOSE COOKIES EITHER, you got to tell Sora to make me and Tai sometime soon, which should make him feel better." Agumon stop and look at me with a deep concerning look on his face, one of the other might have confused this look for very hungry looking Agumon but not me.

"Well I'm glad to know that I'm now not the only one who see it, but what do mean Tai been feeling down lately?" I hope this a big problem Sora won't what to know that, she would be worry. Agumon look like he was going to ask another question, but before he could "And yes Agumon I will mention the Cookies for you."

"Oh Goodie Tai say they will be most delicious thing he ever taste because he said Sora will make them, and I really thing that will help Tai. I know food always help me when I'm feeling sad!" he said joyful then he face turn serous for the rest of conversion "Well the thing is Tai been feeling really sad since Matt's Christmas concert that got attacked, Well maybe sad isn't the right word to described it… let see it worse than being sad but feel similar all the same, just worse like a lot worse. Whenever I ask Tai about it he said it nothing and just act's really happy like his now with Joe and Gomamon." Agumon points to Tai and rest. "Like right now he seems really happy with Joe and Gomamon but I'm getting that worse sad feeling right now." He looks down at feet. "Whenever I say something about it the feeling get a lot worse than before I've ask, I don't think he want people to know about this, I know I wouldn't either if I was the one feeling it directly." He then turns me with hopeful eye and continue "I don't know how much it will help but since Tai been feeling this way since Sora didn't give him those cookies that maybe it will help him somehow…"

I turn to look to Agumon "Don't worry Agumon I'll make sure that Tai get those cookies soon, and I promise not to tell anyone about Tai worse than sad feeling even Sora!" I don't want to make this problem any worse for Tai whatever it is. He shows so much love for Sora it wouldn't be fair!

Agumon said "Thanks Biyomon I have a feeling those Cookies will be the key for changing Tai mood. Also we should caught up the other I bet we near the village soon! We wouldn't want to worry the other to look at how far behind we are!" I giggle at Agumon as he grabs my wing and start dragging me along. I really like how caring Agumon is, I don't think many people see past that bottomless pit of his that some people call a stomach. That makes Agumon Sweetest digimon I know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora POV

Well I'm up on a Sunday morning with nothing to do until my shift starts this afternoon at 4… Why did I let Davis talk me into saying 4 clock would be best time for a Sunday shift. God I know he like his sleep but he almost as bad as Tai use to be before the digital world. Now I think about it from the origin Digidestined I think Matt the worst now for sleeping in. Thinking about it I really don't get how he give me one of my top ten date ever yesterday but on Monday night it was just a pretty average date, nothing good about it, nothing bad it, just forgot able really. At least it wasn't as bad as the two first date he took me those were really bad, if it wasn't for the third being actually perfect date I ever wanted. I might have given up on Matt maybe went back to liking Tai, I really don't know about that I haven't really thought about him like that since forever ago. I really hate how flip floppy Matt can be with our dates. It the one thing that I don't like about him sometime, that sometimes he a bit too distance with me. I think he was trying to give me space to think but sometime I just want someone to hold me to say it alright. Like Tai did when we almost broke up last year, Tai is really best friend anyone could ask for.

Well I can't keep think about my relationship all day I got to find something to do today while I wait for my shift this afternoon. What time is, I look over to my clock it reads 9:55, maybe I'll grab Biyomon early and we can hangout I haven't seen her since I started school, since Tai took my shift so I can go on my date. Ya I'll do that, which will hopefully make it up to her. That when house phone goes off, oh well at least it keep me busy for a while. "Hello Sora speaking."

"SORAAAAAAA, IT ME MIMI!" good old Mimi load as ever.

"Hey Mimi how have you been I haven't talked to in almost two weeks?" I reply back to well hopefully Mimi doesn't take too long do still wishing I be able to make time for Biyomon but that might not be possible with Mimi.

"You could say I've been very busy in America but now that it over and I'm done with, I'm super happy." I hear Mimi giggling on the other side. I haven't hear say super happy with often, the only other time to recent memory was when she tell me how she got to meet Palmon again.

"Oh what happen to put you in this happy of a mood then Mimi?" reply calm as can, I really want to know what got her in this mood.

"Oh nothing much, actually hold the phone for a sec, I got to ring this doorbell first. I just want a quick chat first with that all." Huh what does she mean by that. DING DONG. I don't think my eyes ever move that quickly before to front of my apartment. I was just about to answer Mimi when the line was dead. That couldn't be right that got be a record of quickest Mimi Conversation, it actually an art form to hanging up conversation with Mimi ever since she move to America.

DING DONG. Right the door, I rush toward the door shouting "Coming" as I open the Door there was Mimi standing at the door posing with a peace sign to forehead with her tongue sticking out at me. Her hair was back to its normal natural colour of brown instead of being dye pink like last time I saw. She was wearing white blouse and Brown skirt, wait a minute isn't that my school uniform. "Ummm Mimi what are doing here, with my school uniform on a Sunday?"

'Well you see silly that cause I want to see my best friend isn't that a problem, Oh and I might of move back permanently to Japan and I'm starting School with you guys tomorrow, hope that isn't a big deal." It look like Mimi was trying her hardest to say that as nonchalantly as possible.

That didn't matter as I quickly drove at my best girlfriend giving the biggest hug of her life I shout "Of course Silly, Why didn't you tell me or anyone of the matter that you were coming back!?" I try to hold back the excitement I was feeling Mimi was coming back for good, but I failed as I was jumping and squealing while showing her inside to the couch, she join in on the squealing as well.

"Well I was going to surprise everyone at Tai Big soccer tournament yesterday but my flight end up being delay so end up missing it and by the time I got back to my new apartment it was way too late to meet up with anyone, So I was though I would come surprise my BFF today instead, rest can find out tomorrow at school." Mimi gave a small evil grin at the last bit she was saying, but wait Tai didn't have soccer tournament yesterday. Right?

"Mimi when you said Tai Big soccer tournament what did you mean? He didn't play in one yesterday? I said very confusedly to Mini. Mimi then look at me like I had three head or something, she then starts going through her phone looking for something.

She finds what she looking for and says "Here take a look at this email he sent me last Monday." It reads as the following.

TO: MIMI

SUBJECT: My Big Soccer tournament

FROM: TAI

Hey Meam's, I understand that you wouldn't be able to make it anyway with being in America and all, But I know how you have been like when you been left out things and I know I don't want you to being at angry at like last time. I just finishing tell Joe about it when I felt I should send this email. I told him during own, I mean his and Sora shift today, she ask for me cover for her so she could go on date with Matt. I'm sure you hear enough about it as how she and matt weren't able to go out on many dates over the winter, I felt sad for her. So I agree being the great friend that I'm.

Oh right the big news right so anyways I have this big soccer tournament Saturday on Jan 10th, if my team does really well, mostly me when we play, do well enough it will increase my chance of joining a team next year will be more likely to draw college scour out to play. I know I don't even know what I want to do in college yet, but I really want a soccer scholarship, then I might be able to join professional team. I basically told everyone the same thing at school today during lunch. So if you trying phone us there mostly likely be busy with my game on Saturday watching me be awesome, Kari and TK might be late due for the fact they have Saturday shift and Joe might miss it if he feels uncomfortable about his test next week Tuesday, but everyone said they were coming. I thought I should let you, wish me good luck!

From: Tai

Mortify would even come close to how I'm feeling right now. I forgot one of possible the biggest game of my best friend life so I could go on a date with Matt, yesterday what I was thinking. That was when Mini started to speak up "So I was thinking that you could tell me how Tai did in his Tournament… but you didn't go right? Do now who when to it at least?" Mimi look a bit uncomfortable asking that last one.

I shamefully was looking at my toes when I was saying next "No I wasn't Matt was their either since he was taking me out on date on Saturday. I haven't spoken to rest of the gang yet since Friday when Matt ask me out on a date for Saturday. Here I was thinking it was the most perfect date we had in a while since Monday wasn't the greatest. I wouldn't have remember about it until Monday when everyone was talking about it. I'm I really shitty Best friend to Tai aren't I…" I can't even look at Mimi I don't want her judging me, I most defiantly deserve it, doesn't make any more of difference I don't want to look at Mimi right now.

Mimi Sighed after thinking for a while then see begin her speech "Sora, Listen to me I have seen worse situation for most shitty best friend while I was in America, but it not at that level yet, that is if your quick about it. I thing if you send a text now and fully explain why you miss the tournament and make sure mention how bad Monday date was, and how it wasn't the greatest. Then maybe Tai might be able to forgive you, he sounds like he felt really bad for you, but the longer you wait to fix this worse it going to get it." I finally look up at Mimi to see a very stern but worry face.

Mimi right there no time for feeling sorry for myself. "Meam's your totally right I need to fix this now. I'll send him a text now." I run and grab my cell phone in my room and quickly write a message to Tai.

TO: TAI

I'M SO SORRY, SO VERY SORRY TAI! I can't believe I miss your big soccer tournament yesterday, I might be the world shitty best friend. I am a shame to say this but I went on another date with Matt yesterday… Then the date we had on Monday wasn't the greatest and I think Matt was still try to make it up to me. Can you forgive me? I'm sorry I was putting myself before one of your big days.

Sent at 10:45

I sighed "there it sent, hopefully he will forgive me Mean's…" I look over to Mimi and she just gives a nods in respond. I'm now sitting staring at my cell phone for Tai respond to my text, wondering if I even will get one for him today. If I don't get a responds today then hopefully he at least give the chance to apologize on Monday at school….

"Hey Sora, there no point in just staring at your phone until he respond back… So let's just hang out and try and keep clam in the meantime. So what were you going to be doing before I show up today anyways?" Mimi says this as she rubbing my back to comfort me.

I sighed and look up at Mimi and said " I was going to go and get Biyomon and hangout with her before my shift started today at 4, since I haven't see her in a while." I wondering if that even a good idea right now…

Mimi squeals "SORA that a wonderful Idea we can get Palmon and Biyomon together and make a day out of, I'll even come and help you guys with your shift tonight!" Mimi drag me to my computer in my room and starts using the Digiport app on my computer to located Palmon and Biyomon. Today would have been a good day if I didn't mess up with Tai yesterday… I'll try and enjoy myself but I can't help but feel it only going to get worse today for some reason…

Mimi POV

"Well guys I'm stuffed, I don't know about you but that was a great lunch, I haven't had sushi forever it was like also most painful to bear. Hey Sora what time is it now?" I look over to Sora who process to pull out her cell. Walking behind her is Palmon and Biyomon I got to say there disguise work wonders I think I only saw one strange look on person face as we walking to the sushi bar. Palmon were a Red Kimiko with a wig and white face paint, she looks so cute, While Biyomon was wearing one Sora big sweater with a hood up, Sora says she should make something better for her but I think it just fine as it work, I mean how else are you going to hide her beak.

"Well Meam's it 1:55 now so we got about 2 hours before my shift starts. So Biyomon and Palmon is there anything you guys want to do in the mean time?" said Sora who turns her head to digimon. Then double checks her phone again. I sigh poor Sora I know this must be hard for her not hearing from Tai and all, I mean I feel bad that I was able to go and I wasn't even in the county yet. I mean I try really hard at the airport to get that plane undelay, maybe a bit too hard looking back. I mean I want to surprise everyone and how better than at Tai game, I know Tai would have be blow away. I was even going to joke with him and say he would of have to pay for the cost of the plane ticket. That would have been funny to see.

Biyomon Jump up and down really excited saying "COOKIES, COOKIES we should bake some cookies for…"

BEEZ, BEEZ, BEEZ

"One sec Biyo these message could be really important to me" said Sora as she was fumbling to get her phone out without dropping it. I was wondering why Biyomon want to bake cookies, we just had lunch and even the digimon said they were full, which is a rare event in itself. I guess I should never under estimate a digimon stomach to be a bottomless pit. Sora sigh as she continues "It was Izzy, apparently there been a change of plans, of what we're doing for our shift tonight and he said that he want me and Davis to meet him at his place at 4ish."

"Oh I know if we got to go see anyways why not just head over there now that why it give me time caught up with him!" I reply as soon as Sora was done speaking. Look at everyone one the only one who seem to be disappointed was Biyomon, she probably want those cookies.

Sora without skipping a beat bends down to and said to Biyomon "Don't worry Biyo, we can make some cookies another time." She then turn to me a lift herself up from the ground. "If we want to head over Izzy anytime soon it probably take about an hour to walk to his place from where we are right now downtown." I look at her and nod to confirm as we start walking to Izzy.

As we reach Izzy front door, I'm standing just out of sight of the door ready to surprise Izzy when he opens the door. Sora as knocks on the door as we shuffling from inside "Digi Digi" ah god old Izzy secret password, I haven't done it in so long I almost respond just for the fun of it, but that would ruin the surprise we have Izzy.

Sora respond in time "mon mon, now open up Izzy. I know I'm early with being 3 old clock instead of 4 but I have a good reason!" that when we hear the front door click as he open and that when I pounce on the red head before he get the chance to see me.

"AAAAAARHH" Izzy shouts as we hit the floor as I have a death grip around his waist. Izzy then final get a good look at who tackle him to floor. "Hello _Mimi_ , Judging by the fact your wearing our school uniform and this death grip that making me hard to breath. I'm taking your back in japan to stay? So can you let me breath now?" I giggle of course Izzy get what up in one go.

Still not letting go yet I reply "Ah your no fun, getting everything right in the first place. Also don't I get asked how I'm doing? Always so formal with you, straight to business…"I starting pouting at the end. I then hear Sora giggling behind me. Also start noticing how red Izzy face is turning, maybe he really can't breathe, oh god I better get off him. As start to peel my body off Izzy and get up, I notice Izzy still on the floor so I offer him a hand getting up off the his floor.

"Of course I was going ask how you are, you know when I was off my floor. Also what time did your flight land then?" Izzy ask me while he being help off the floor he then leads us to his room. I jump on to his clean bed. I final notice how sharp Izzy was dress today, does he always dress that sharply when no one around to impress?

"Well Izzy my flight got in late last night at around 11:39 due to delays and it was way too late get everyone together for a surprise reunion, I was planning on surprise everyone on Monday at school but I decide that I want to hang out with my BFF and caught up with her today. Then I find out she has a digi shift tonight so I thought why not go along I don't have anything better to do, which lead me to the here and now. Happy with that answer?" I turn and look to see that Palmon and Biyomon are getting out of the disguise, I quickly added "Hey Izzy is Tentomon here as well?"

Izzy chuckles and sticking back of his head "Yes Mimi that was a fine enough answer, and no Tentomon isn't here. We will have to pick him when we go into the digital world, but I'm glad you're here to help tonight. It will make things a little bit less awkward tonight…" Izzy then turn his chair towards Sora, " So Sora, first off I'm sorry we have to go here, seeing as you're here before Davis I'm going ask if your fine with new location for tonight shift." Izzy sighed before continue "I've been picking up a lot of these energy signals at the location of where Datamon's Pyramid was located since Friday night. I check out the location and found that his Pyramid had been repaired…" Izzy just looks at Sora to see how she feeling with the news. Poor Sora it won't be easy going back into the place you were kidnap and done who knows what to, she doesn't talk about that much to me.

Sora sigh and looks up at Izzy "Yes I'm fine with it now, so does that mean like Datamon is back in action, right?" she putting on a very brave face while talking to Izzy.

Izzy sighs "Look I don't know I being getting reading that something been moving in there, but there been no signs of the dark network at all in the entire digital world. So I don't think Datamon is back but with my limit knowledge right now I can't be certain." Izzy then turn around to his desktop and pulls up two picture on his computer. "I first notice that Datamon's Pyramid on Friday so I took this picture you see on right here. I was worry that the Dark Network was back so I spent most of the night looking for it thought out the digital world. Since I'm not entire sure how it was able transport Tai back to our world during that time. I didn't want to take any chances. "He then point to the photo on the left at the side of the pyramid "Then on Saturday I checked back on the Pyramid, and notice these drag marks coming out of the Pyramid secret door, that we use during first time in our adventure. So it looks like something is living in the pyramid. I then spent all of Saturday trying to find out if anything was living in there but all my scans were showing up blank." Izzy then looks towards Sora and finished by saying "Look Sora if you're feeling uncomfortable about going, just let me know okay? I think we should be fine enough with me, Davis and Mimi."

I turn to look at how Sora was going to respond. Sora began to say "Look Izzy I'm fine like you said it probably isn't Datamon…" she was then cut off by her Cellphone going off, she stop speaking to look at message. She lets out the biggest sigh I ever hear "Meam's it was Tai, He says he forgives for missing the soccer tournament yesterday since I was only one so far to apologize for miss it." She the turn the cellphone toward me, but not before I see Izzy panicking.

"Izzy don't tell me you also forgot to go his big game yesterday?" I say to Izzy as I start to read the message.

TO: SORA

Receive at 3:32  
Thanks Sora, You're the only one to apologize so far out of everyone (beside Family of course) for missing yesterday. I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner I forgot my cell phone in my room today. Everything fine if you end up enjoying your date, I know how down you been about it. I hope I haven't ruin your day or anything by not getting back to you sooner.

FROM TAI

I pass the cellphone back to Sora so she can reply, of course Tai apologizing he never fails to impress me how sweet of guy he can be sometimes. Izzy speaks up "Shit, Shit, Shit I totally got absorb by Datamon's pyramid showing up and I thought we might finally have a lead on the energy signals, I complete forgot about his game!" Izzy start panic like I've never seen before. Sora phone goes off again during the mean time. "Sorry Girls, I've got to go phone Tai quickly before it too late!" as says Izzy as he basic trip out of his room to use the landline in the other room, he shut door before he leaves.

"Mean's I don't think anyone want to his game yesterday…" Sora turn to me as she finished sending her responds off to Tai again. She looks really depressed. "By the sound of not even his parent were able to go, and Kari and TK were stuck in the digital world all day settle some sort of turf war or something." This so sad…

"This is so sad, I wish I did more to get here in time…" I say to Sora knowing there wasn't really anything I can do about. I hear her phone go off again as Izzy walk through the door.

"Tai says everyone is forgive for not be able to make it he understand that everyone can be busy with their lives, and he going out with his family tonight for meal since they miss his tournament so he can't join us tonight for the shift. To be honest he sounds madder at fact he wasn't able to come tonight to Datamon's Pyramid." Izzy was saying as he walking back over to his computer.

Sora speaks up "Well it like Tai says we forgive even if we still feel bad it we have to keep our heads focus on the task at hand. Finding out what happening at Datamon's Pyramid, Right guys?" She right I just have to make it up Tai on Monday with the biggest hug ever! I look over to Sora and give my most confident nod possible. She is starting to look better as well, Izzy on the other hand not so much. It seems like this is still bothering him. I was going to lectured Izzy and say everything will be better now, when was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Davis can I say it please!" Sounds like DemiVeemon clearing his throat "Mon Mon" Izzy face palms his head when he hears that, I just giggle. I guess Davis and DemiVeemon are here now. Izzy goes to the door to let them in.

"HEY GUYS, so Izzy how come we got this like super-secret mission today? This isn't because TJ and Kari got a shift together yesterday, and your trying to make me happy are you?" I don't think Davis could show such a face between excitement for this "secret mission" as he puts it or his is piss off that Kari was with TK yesterday. I think he finally notice that I'm here and point towards me "WOW, we even got Mimi here, this has be a Super-duper-Secret mission, if we have to bring Miss American over there." He says as he fines somewhere to sit in the room while DemiVeemon starts digging though Davis's Backpack he brought with him.

I was going to speak up and say that not how you greet someone, but then Izzy started to speak before me "DAVIS, First off you shouldn't be letting DemiVeemon say the password for entering, and what if my neighbors saw him do that, Secondly you got the password wrong, you start with Digi Digi then answer with Mon Mon, Thirdly this isn't a secret mission and Mimi just decided to hang out with us for the day which is why she here, and Finally is that how you greet someone you haven't seen since Summer by pointing at her without even saying hello?" Izzy is fuming at this point and Davis is sticking the back of his head looking very sheepish. I got to thank Izzy later, but I better show Davis how to greet people, he not getting a hug for that outburst.

"Well hello to you Davis, It nice to see you too. How have you been?" Davis look at me like he going to be turn to stone any seconds as I was talking to him. Out of the corner of my eye I see DemiVeemon has stop digging in Davis's bag and has pullout a huge sandwich which he starts to eat in the corner, out of Davis eye sight. I still waiting for is answer.

He finally given him a proper greeting "hello Mimi, it nice to see you too. So why are you here if you were going to hang out with us isn't normally done in digital world?"

I look at him and give him a nod as I said "yes that normally is true Davis, but since I'm back in Japan to stay, I thought I was going to hang out with you guys in person instead."

Davis looks and cheerfully says "That good to hear that you're back in Japan! I'm going to bet everyone else is happy that your back, but why was I'm always last person to know about these things…" I giggle at this but Sora bets me to it, so I don't get to mess with Davis anymore.

"Actually Davis your one of the first people to know Mimi only got back in yesterday, she planning on surprising everyone on Monday with the news at school." Said Sora. I think it take a minute to register, what she said but when he does he looks like he proud to be one of the first to know I'm back.

"Well then, now that we got the greeting out of the way, I'm going to now go over what we have to do today at Datamon's Pyramid." Izzy interrupts everyone, and everyone looks at him and just nods. "So for today we have three main goals, first is investigate the Datamon's pyramid for clues on the energy signals, and second is finding out what is living in Datamon's Pyramid, and what is causing these drag mark by the secret entrance." Izzy then point to drag mark in the second photo on his computer. "There are not many people who knows this even that it exist in the first place. The final thing is we have to, and to why I'm joining you guys is today, is to see if Datamon's Computer system is still there and see if I can download any useful information." Izzy then looks around to everyone and continues "Any question?" There weren't any. "Alright let me go pick up Tentomon and we be on way."

Sora POV

"Hey Izzy I thought you said there was drag mark outside this secret entrance, I don't see anything like the sort?" Davis shouted behind as he still checking out the secret entrance by sticking his head out of the holographic wall. That remain me of how much idiot Tai was when we first came here, at least he not kicking anyone in the butt so far.

I respond back to Davis "Izzy said that photo was taken on Saturday morning so the wind probably just blow away the drag marks, Davis!" I turn my head around to see Davis giving an OH face then nodding in agreement. He stick his hand though one more time though the holographic wall before running and catching up with us.

"So how do we know where this computer that Izzy looking for, I mean this place looks like a maze to me?" Davis says this as we approach our first intersection. Our choices were either left turn or continue going straight.

Izzy looks down at his Pineapple Laptop that he brought with him, he then turns left as we continue to follow him. He finally answer Davis question "Well you see Davis when we here the first time during own adventure I was able to get a map of this place, hopefully it hasn't change since it was rebuilt." Izzy then turns right.

"You know, I think it also my first time in the pyramid as well, Davis I didn't get to inside last time." Mimi says to Davis. She then turn to me "So Sora how you holding up? Are you okay?" I look at Mimi and start to wonder if I'm really okay with being in here again. I know I feel better if Tai was around since he save me last time we were here….

"I'm Fine really, you don't have to worry about me." I say to Mimi while trying to put a smile on my face. The truth is I feel very uncomfortable being here. I wish that I wouldn't of pass up Tai offer to come with us today, but he deserve a night out after yesterday. I can handle myself for one afternoon right. I look over to Biyomon I think she sense that I'm worry, and she move close to me.

"Don't worry about Sora, I'll make sure nothing happen like last time." Biyomon declares as she puffs out her chest and puts right wing over it.

I nod at Biyomon "Thanks Biyo, I know I can count on you." As I was finished responding Davis decide to ask us a question.

"So what happen here last time anyways? Did anything bad happen?" as he finished asking his question we heard his stomach growl. He start to dig though his backpack he brought "hey I thought I brought a sandwich with me today to eat!" He then turns to Veemon who digivolve when he enter the digital world. "Veemon did you eat my sandwich, I already feed you like three before we came here."

Veemon start shaking his head back and forth "Daviz, I won't think of it" Davis continues to press Veemon who I saw eat it when he first came in. He then hangs his head shamefully "Sorry Daviz, it just that it smell so good when we were coming over here that it made me hungry again…"

Davis just Sighed "Veemon it okay I forgive you I'll make sure to pack you something next time, Buuut I'm hungry now, what I'm I meant to eat now! I don't know about you but I'm not eating sand or rocks" I turn to Mimi we both stare at each other then start giggling together. "WELL AT LEAST SOMEONE HAVING FUN HERE!" Davis shouts at us, we stop for a second then continue even harder before.

Izzy then pipes up "Do I need to remain you Davis were meant to looking for whoever living here, and we don't want to be scaring them away with shouting." He pause as he look at his laptop again and make another left turn. "And to answer your previous question, we first came here when we getting the last crest we need which happen to be Sora's. Datamon who was helping us at the time trick us and kidnap Sora. In the end Tai was the one who end up saving her, but the pyramid was destroy after the final battle." He we come to another intersection our choice are either left or right, but Izzy continues forward and walk through the wall. We follow after him.

I'm glad that out everyone that the one to come save me that day was Tai, I wouldn't change it for the world. We make one more right turn before we enter Datamon's Secret lab were he try to clone to me to so he could use Biyomon against Etemon and rest of us. I look over the table that I was once strap to and notice a blanket on the table. "Hey guys I think who ever been living in here has been using this as bedroom." I say point out what I find to the other.

Izzy looks at where I'm pointing "It looks like your right and there appears to be a fire pit here as well, along with a think fridge." We all follow Izzy to the main computer in the room, Well all but Davis. He went straight for the fridge with Veemon. He starts to raid the fridge for food.

"Hey there no food in here! Just when I Thought I was lucky enough to find some food!" Davis shout from the over by the fridge.

"Davis, you shouldn't just go through other people fridge like that it rude." I lecture Davis, someone has to teach him some manners. He looks really guilty now, good that should teach him not to do that again without asking.

"Well look like Datamon's Computer is up and running but it will take a while to for me download the information I want from it." Izzy explains as he typing away at his laptop. That when I hear a dragging noise from the hallway we just came from. I look around to see if anyone else hear that. It looks like they did.

"Well what should we do? Wait for whatever making that noise to come in here or get ready for ambush in case it Datamon?" I said as look at everyone reaction.

It was Mimi who spoke up first "well I think I should at least be here to greet them while everyone else gets ready just in case they end up being a bad person. I think we should at least give them the benefit of doubt first before we assume their evil." Well I can't argue with that logic. We all nod as me and Davis hide to left of the hallway while Izzy is on the right side. We are all very quiet while Mimi is staring downing the hallway as the noise gets loader and loader until Mimi see something. Her face drop in reaction to whatever she see, the other person that was making the noise must be able to see her too as the noise has stop. Mimi looks completely stun at what she see. She clears her throat and asks "Sora?" I look at her but she isn't looking at me, is something wrong?

That when I hear it from down the hallway was my own voice answering Mimi? "Mimi?" it reply back. Mimi just nods at whoever talking. That when I hear it running towards us, and is that crying from what I'm hearing. That when I see **it** tackle Mimi to ground hugging her. It was the best I can descried it, because I was look at myself or something that look like me. Well what myself was wearing during our first adventure, her yellow shirt is now a lot darker color and rip in a few place. Plus the shirt reach her navel as she has grown out of it. Her pants, are well aren't pants any more they been cut off too knees with rips along the outside so she could probably move in them. She still wearing my luck blue hat and that seem to be best piece of clothing that still intact. Then when it spoke again using my voice while crying though out "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I thought I never see… sniff… you again… Mimi… sniff… it been a very long four years…sniff… Since I see you." She rest her head on Mimi chest. I don't think she even notice us yet.

Before Mimi get to respond to the new double, Davis is the first speak up after her outburst "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE TWO SORA!" I would also like to know that as well, but looking at this poor girl I can't help but feel sorry for her. It was after Davis spoke she notice me and Davis, She stops crying for a second and look at me.

At the same time as each we shout "Who are you!?" as we begin to point at each other. We again answer at same time "Well I'm SoraTakenouchi **,** but I don't know who you are?" I'm now getting frustrate I shout over to Izzy "IZZY EXPLAIN, NOW!"

Everyone turns their head towards Izzy he has his mouth wide open, not really know what to do. The Sora that on the ground still on top of Mimi weakly ask "Izzy is that really you?" Izzy just nods in respond.

Tentomon just pokes Izzy and says "Izzy, say something?" Izzy just nods his head again, close his month. Looks like he trying to find the word he needs but fails. I think this is a first time I ever seen him for a loss of words, I would of tease him if he didn't need to answer my question.

Izzy finally speaks up to answer my question, he answer was simple "Sora I have no clue what going on." Well so far counting on our group genius, but he continues "But I think as a starting point we should all calm down, and share our stories to each other to get a handle on what happening right now." I guess that as good as place to start.

The other Sora finally get off Mimi and even give her a hand up. She look like she has a better handle on her emotion now than when she first saw Mimi. She speaks up "Well than since I've been by myself since I last saw you guy for 4 years ago, I've might as well go first." She then leads us over to her makeshift bed, we each take a seat where we can. Mimi goes right next to try and comfort her into tell us her story. "Well last memory I have is when we came to get my crest here in Datamon's Pyramid, I end up getting caught and I remember that Tai was rushing in to Save me from Datamon, then I pass out I think. The next thing I remember is wake up here and no was around, not even Biyomon…" See look over to Biyomon. Biyomon doesn't really know what to say so she just hugs my leg and looks at me. She gives me a look like I'll stick with you no matter what she says. Other Sora Sighs and sniffs a bit but she continues "So I awoke up in here and left to search for everyone, I travel for about 2 years and half over digital world but I couldn't find you guys. I end up going full circle as I end up back here…" She pause for a second before continuing "I figure if you guys were still alive that maybe… you come back here try and find me…" She looks down as she says the last bit. "I've been using a for lack of a better word a meat farm that over by an oasis that a day travel, it produced these Giant Piece of Meat." She point down the hallway to what I assume is the sled she was dragging before. On it are several Piece of Giant meat, I got to say they look somewhat fulling. When Davis saw the meat his stomach growl again. Sora looks at Davis as she thinking of something to say "Ummm I don't know who you are but since you're a Digidestined you must be a good person, if you want to bring that over here you can have some of the meat." Right she doesn't know Davis or any of the new kids. I turn to look at Davis and he already gone with Veemon and they already got sled halfway across the room. "So ya I basically been living here in this pyramid for last year and half…" I look at Mimi and Izzy giving a look saying that we should tell her what happen to us. They nod in agreement.

So me, Izzy and Mimi tell her about our adventure, she stop to ask a few minor question here and now but there was one that caught Izzy attention "You say you been here for 4 years but never saw spiral Mt. or heard of the dark master before?" she just shakes her head.

Davis who was over by Veemon who was now cooking their second piece of this giant meat, he shouts over "What about the digimon emperor, you hear of him?" she looks at Davis and shakes her head again in respond.

Izzy continues "we get to that in momentum Davis, but let continue where we left off." We finish our tale about our adventure the first time. After we done Davis then come over and tells her about the second group adventure they had. She seem to never of hear about anything the newer kid did either. Izzy then states "well by the looks of thing if your right about being here for 4 years you must of woke up after we defeated the dark master and came to live inside the Pyramid before the new kids came into digital world."

I still don't believe she somehow me, I look over at her and said "Tell me a memory of before we came digital world, that I or we would only know, something we wouldn't tell anyone." The rest of the gang looks at me, everyone agree with this a good idea and nods in approval. Well expect Mimi who looks shocked at first like I don't believe she's me, which I don't yet. Then Mimi slows nods after she thought it over and agree with the rest of us.

I look over at this other Sora as I can see her thinking about a memory. Her checks go a very deep red and she says "I got a memory, but it only for our ears." She looks over to me and get up towards me, she walks past me. She gives me a look like I should follow. After we move far enough way she turn to me to speak "Well when I… I mean we were 5 this is after were became best friends with Tai. We had return to the house cover in mud, his mother offer us a bath, but OUR MORTHER came and pick us before we could have one… Well next time it was rain outside…" she goes deep red on her check as says this "we plan on getting in a big mud fight with Tai so we could take a bath with him… so we could see what he…" At this moment I knew what we she was talking and I sheik so load and cover her mouth with my hand. My own face now was so red I bet you could see it from the moon.

Everyone looks turns towards us I look at then I shout "SHE ME, NO QUESTION ABOUT IT!" Davis look like he was about to ask what she told me. I shoot him a death glare "DAVIS NO QUESTON DON'T YOU GET IT!" Davis looks like he just about to shit himself. I turn back to her and said to her "not a word more, we taking that to our Grave do you understand me!?" she just nods as quickly as I do. We walk back over to group. I sighed as we walk back to group I voice what I was thinking "So what do we do about this Sora, we can't let her stay here in this dusty pyramid it won't be fair… and I can't really explain to my mom why she has two daughter right now either."

Mimi answer straight away "well my parents are still going to be America for the next two weeks while they wrap stuff up there. It took a lot of begging but it totally worth it now, she can stay at my place." I look over at Mimi I'm not too sure to be thankful to have her as my best girlfriend or not right now, she jump at that a bit too quickly.

I turn at the new Sora and I look at her clothing again, I can't just send her live at Mimi with just that. "Hey Mimi why don't you take her to my place and grab her some of my clothes. While me, Izzy and Davis finish up here. If we're lucky mother won't be home yet from the flower shop."

I look over to new Sora, she nods in agree. "Thanks" is all she says as she leaves with Mimi. I turn to look at Davis and Izzy once they left. Davis is I think on his third piece of meat but this one looks really black, I think he forgot about it in the fire…

"Hey Izzy, so what are we going to do about her then?" I ask Izzy as he check his download from Datamon's computer.

He looks up from his computer "Well first off we're going be holding a meeting tomorrow, since it way too late now to hold one. So tomorrow were going discuss to see if everyone can agree on if we're going to trust her or not. Another thing is we will try and see if we can figure out how she came to be exist. We will also ask Joe to see if his father or bother can run some test on her and you to see if she you to a DNA level. He should be able to make it since he has shift tomorrow, I'll mostly be talking to him about that…" He pause for a second to make sure I get everything he just said, I nod "So Sora your handling this better than I thought you would be… are you okay with what happen, like really okay?" he then looks at me with concern face.

I'm I really okay with this… I guess so far I'm I don't think the test really matter at this point, but that probably Izzy just making sure an making sure we have all answer we can possible have right now. I mean she has my memory up to Datamon, and she hasn't done anything not to trust her yet. I give Izzy my answer "I'm fine with her now, she hasn't done anything wrong other than being very confuse and lonely." It look like Izzy accepts my answer and goes back to work. Now we just have to finish up here then I can go home to sleep on everything that happen today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mimi POV

I left Palmon behind in the digital world, so I can take this Sora to our Sora home to get some new clothes quickly because to honest Palmon isn't quickest when we're trying to not draw attention to our self. It already bad enough with how Sora look, we don't need to add in a digimon to our trouble. I hope she understands I'm not trying to be mean to her. I look over to Sora and as we crossing the street it like she want to ask me something. "You know Sora just because we haven't see each other for 4 years doesn't mean you have to be shy around me. You can ask me anything you want."

Sora looks relieve when I said that, she was just about to ask me something when we were cut off by certain blond hair boy. "Oh my god Sora." Matt runs up to Sora and give her a big hug then place his hand on her shoulder. "What happen sweetie, why do you look like you just went through a warzone?" Sora looks very uncomfortable being this close to Matt. He then turn his head to me "Mimi what happen?" Don't I get a hello why are you in japan? No, oh well at least he being a good boyfriend? Or he would be if this was his girlfriend. He then turn his attention back to Sora and brush some hair out of her eye and says "Sweetie?"

And that does Sora can't take it anymore she slaps him, "Matt I'm NOT YOUR SWEETIE, DO YOU HEAR ME? I haven't see you in how long but I know we will never be that close to one each other!" she then ran off.

Great now we have a very confused Matt. "Matt listen to me now, it isn't what you think just happen, I need to go after her. Everything going to be alright I'll text you to know what happening okay." I leave Matt behind to go catch up to Sora. God can she run, I caught up to her when she reach the park near her and Tai Apartment building. "SORA WIAT UP, PLEASE!" She finally stops and I reach her

She begin to talk "Why did he look like he was going to Kiss me, I mean he my friend and all but I would never have those sort of feeling for him. Does he try and kiss all the girl he greet now? And why was he calling me Sweetie?" I knew we forgot to tell her something!

"Well Sora, the thing is that our Sora is dating Matt, so he was probably really worry to see his girlfriend looking like you do, and his protect nature took over, Honey." She look like I grown three head or something, she just nods in respond. We start to heading up to her apartment when she ask her next question.

"I… I was… You see…" Sora was stumbling over her words getting her question out, "how long have they been dating then?" she finally get out her question as we reach her front door.

She begin to reach for the hidden key and begins to unlock the door. "I think for about a year and bit now, Sora told she ask him out two Christmas ago." She looks shock by this, then she begin to peek inside to see if her mother is home. She then enter the apartment and went to her room.

She quiet for a while as she look though the dresser for clothes before she speaks again. "What about Tai?" I look over to and see the deepest red on checks.

Oh my god, this Sora still has a crush on Tai, I have to play this cool. "What do you mean when you say what about Tai?" I say this without trying to grin. If I'm right I totally be able to help her get with Tai unlike all those year ago with our Sora before I moved to America.

Sora turns away so I can't see her checks go any redder. "I mean, I just mean what he doing now, you know he was my best friend, friend just as a friend." She then pulls out some jeans and put them into a pile.

"Well, he could be doing better since everyone miss a big soccer tournament of his but otherwise he been fine from what he tells me from his email." I pause to see how she reacts, she seem to be sad when I mention no went to his game. Okay I can't do this anymore. "But if you're asking if he free to date, he currently not see anyone that I know of." Her face turn so red I think I cook marshmallow from it, she looks like she about to argue with me that she doesn't like him, going to have to put an end to that. "You know our Sora also had crush Tai so it makes sense if you have one as well. Look I'll even help you too! Just like I help Sora before I moved to America." As she was pulling out a couple of plain looking T-shirts, she drop them on the floor when I tell her the news.

She look at me "I, err, umm, yes please!" she nods her head so fast I think it going to fall off. "Just, Err how to put this, Why isn't she with Tai then?" OH GOD the one question I really don't have answer for, this is going to be hard.

"Well from what I understand is, she was still into him after I move in the summer of 2001, and a couple months afterwards during the winter months she stop asking for my help with Tai" I pause for a second to recall the memory. "From then I recall she said she found out Tai didn't like her like that, WHICH I think is bullshit from what I seen of those two. When I ask her how she found out she said she promise it to keep a secret. I told her she can't know for sure unless she was willing to ask, but she said she couldn't risk losing Tai altogether if she did that. After that I notice Matt name coming up more often, but she never told me she like him. That all I know about that topic, does that help?"

She just nods her head as pulls out some underwear "I think so, I mean I know I'll be crush if Tai doesn't give me a chance to at least be his friend again." She then turn to her pile of clothes "I think that everything I going to need for now anyways."

I begin to go over her clothes, I notice straight away that she doesn't have any dress or skirt, just like the old Sora "Honey would you maybe want a single dress or skirt?"

She shakes her head "OH GOD NO, I won't ever get caught in one of those. I assume my mother brought her those and they been sitting in there collecting dust, unless my mother forced her to wear them." I just giggle at this, I know for fact that Sora has brought a few of those herself when one of my many shopping trips when I've been over for visit.

"Well I know Sora, if you believe this she wear skirts and dress now without being force to now days, she even buys her own." Her jaws drop when I mention this to her. I continue to look at her clothing pretty boring underwear if you ask me, but I continue to look for the Bra she pick out, "Ummm Sora where did put the Bras that you pick out I can't seem to find any?" I look up at her checks are now red again… Wait don't tell me "You did pick some out right?" She shakes her head. "what do u mean you didn't pick some out, Sora you look to be same cup as own Sora so this shouldn't be an issue, right?" what is this girl thinking, was she not planning on wearing one this whole time.

She begin to avoid eye contacted with as she begin to speak up "Well, it just that I never wore one before, since umm these came in that to say." Great. Well better me finding out then one of the boys. I'm now grateful to gods that Davis was more interested in the food than Sora at the time.

"Well it nothing to be shame of, I'm sure the digital world wasn't selling any." I walk over to dresser and pull some out that will match with her underwear that she already as pick out… Maybe grab one sport bar as well. "Here these should do just fine, for now. So let get you out of those clothes into some new one. I'm going to go look for some trainer for you since I figure that what you would like to wear. In the meantime get dress okay." I head onto the hallway wear Sora storages most of her shoes, the great problem now begins picking out shoes that goes with everything she just pick out.

After deciding on some white trainer, walk back into the room to find that she dress full now, and she has her clothes in a bag. "Here some shoes, we should probably go before your mother get home and starts asking question." I hand her the shoes as we walk out of the apartment.

So time to talk about the big game plan, I won't fail her last time. "So are you will to ask Tai, if the moment arise" I turn to her, I don't think see was expecting that be our conversion while we walk to my new home. I see her check goes red, I think at this point they might as well be her default.

"I mean, in the last 4 years I've been alone, I've thought about this a lot, so yes?" she reply to me. This is so much progress then last time, I couldn't get her to ask him out and we had to use so many round about method.

"Well that very good to be honest, but when we see him tomorrow, I suggest not asking him out right away because this might freak him out a bit okay." We run to across the street then I continue where I left off. "To be honest try hangout with him for few days, like you use to before the digital world. See how he reacts to you, if the two of look like you're hitting it off. Then we think about asking him out." I look at her to see if she understanding what I'm trying to say.

"I'm just worry, he won't want to talk to me at all." She said as she doesn't notice I stop walking as we reach my new apartment building.

"Sora we here, come back this way." I wave to her as shout to her. He hurry back to me as we walk up to my floor. "Now don't worry about Tai not talking to you, it will happen trust me okay." I will make it happen if I have to tie him up. This girl needs at least the opportunity to try and get her feeling across to Tai, but I don't think I have to judging by Sora text message from him today. I unlock my front door, I lead Sora to bathroom "Here the Bathroom, go take a shower or bath as long as you need, for some reason I don't think you had access to one in a long time." She nods as she enters and close the door behind her. I realize I didn't go shopping for food yet, so I can't make her a home cook meal… I know Sora loves meat lover pizza. I'll just order us a pizza. I hear the water to start to run as I place order, should be here in half an hour. I'll better phone Matt and tell him what up with how Sora act with him today. I then notice I got two text message.

TO: EVERYONE

Received at 8:03

Calling an emergency Digidestined meeting tomorrow at 3:00 at my place to have a discussion about what we found today at Datamon's pyramid. Everyone must come on time please!

FROM: IZZY

TO: MIMI  
Received at 8:03

I know I call a meet tomorrow to discuss the new Sora but I was wondering if you could bring her around to my place at 5:00, so everyone can meet her.

From IZZY

Well there goes my plan to get Tai and Sora alone together tomorrow, maybe I can do something for after meeting? Oh well lets Message back Izzy and let him know I'll do just that.

TO: IZZY  
Okay I'll bring her around at 5, no problem at all

SENT AT 8:05

Now let me call Matt and tell him what the hell happen today. Why does he take forever to pick up his phone damn it?

"Hello Mimi, So what happen today with Sora?" Matt said as he answer the phone. I see Matt straight to point on the matter.

"Well Matt, you not going to guess what we found in the digital world today, we found another Sora who has all of our Sora memory up until our adventure at Datamon's pyramid. So the Sora you saw with me today was the new one, the one who isn't your girlfriend do you understand me Matt." I answer his question quickly, hopeful he got all that.

"… So I new Sora?" I hear Matt reply then sighed at the other end of the phone. "Also why were you in japan on Sunday at like 7 old clock, Mimi?" Oh so Matt finally notice I was there!

"Well why wouldn't I be in japan, when I have school tomorrow…." I reply realizing that I'll have to leave Sora all by herself tomorrow for most of the day… damn.

"School? Why would you be in school… unless you moved back to japan!" Matt chuckles "Why didn't you tell me sooner Mimi that great news!?"

"Well was going to try and surprise everyone Saturday but that didn't happen because of delay and everyone poor _time_ _skill_ _Matt_." Tai might not be piss at everyone but I still can be. "So instead I decides to hang out with Sora today, and surprise everyone Monday!" I hear knock at the door, must be Pizza. "Well food here, Matt Ill caught up with you tomorrow! BYE!" I then hang up on the phone and rush to door to pay for our food. As I sit it on the table is when Sora decides to walk out of the bathroom. "So Sora are you feeling refresh?"

"I feel much better now thanks again Mimi, for you know everything…" Sora reply, I think she just smelt the pizza. "Is that Pizza. Mimi?"

"Yes, now come on over here and join, It a meat lover your favorite right?" She nods in responds to my question. "Good, Also no need to thank me, what are friends for right? And by the sounds of it we have 4 years to make up for it!" I throw my fist up in the air as I said that last bit. Sora just smiles at this. "Well let's eat some food then, because I'm starving!"

Sora waste no time it eating all of the food there, I would of made a comment for eating so fast but if you were only eating piece of meat for a year and half anything other than that must be god sent. After we were done eating I decide to tell the plan for tomorrow. "So Sora, I have school tomorrow morning at are you going to be okay here by yourself, or do you want me maybe get Palmon here to keep you company? It only be until 2:30ish that when I get out of school with the rest."

Sora looks at me and thinks for a second before responding "I should be fine by myself, that ok Mimi… When do you think I'll be able to meet Tai tomorrow?" She looks at me like the next thing I say is a life or death for her.

"Well about that everyone gathering tomorrow at Izzy for 5, so we can hangout between then. We can meet everyone then, how does that sound?" as I was saying this to her, she look a little bit defeat. "Don't worry we can get some alone time with Tai after the meeting okay?" she looks a lot happier when I said that. "Now let me go show you your bedroom, then we can hangout for bit if you're not tired."

Tai POV

Well at least morning is done with now and it now lunch. God Monday morning sucks, it doesn't help that my weekend sucked as well. No came to my game, we'll be fair I already knew that Sora and Matt weren't going to be coming… I don't know what worse knowing Sora went on a date over my game or the fact she just forgot about my game and went on date instead….

Everything went dark as someone put their hands over my eyes. "Guess Who?" wait was that Mimi voice, that can't be right she in America right now… who the hell sounds like Mimi at my school? Well might as well guess if it isn't Mimi I'll play it off as joke.

"Would this be Princess Mimi?" I reply, the hands come off my face and girl sits down next me, whole shit it is Mimi. She looks like she pouting?

"Tai your no fun, getting it right in one guess like that!" She look angry as she was saying that but then sticks her tongue out to show she joking. She then gives me a very big hug, as soon as she finished I speak up.

"Well damn Mimi, It good to see you!" I slap her on the back as I say this. "So when did you fly in then?" She looks Sad when said this, I wonder why?

"Well I was meant to be able to come to watch your big tournament on Saturday and surprise everyone there, but since my plane got delay I came in really late Saturday… I'm sorry I didn't go to your game Tai, also I guess I wouldn't of been able surprise everyone then anyways, since no one show up to it. Are you doing okay Tai?" Mimi looks at me with worry face.

This is great the one friend I have who has every reason not to come was the only one actually try to make it my game. Some friends I have, really I just want one person there and she had to on a date. "I'm fine, Mimi really, I already forgiven them. Also thanks for trying to come to my game!" I try and say that with best fake smile, I have. I'm getting pretty good at this because Mimi seem to buy it.

"Well, if you say so Tai. Well tell me about you, do you have your eye on any lucky lady?" Mimi blinks her eye innocently at me as she was asking her question. "You never answer me in any of email, it like you just ignoring the issues, now you can't!" her face turn stern and looks like she be ready to kill me if I don't give her something. The no way in hell I'm tell her I like Sora that would mess everything up.

"Well Mimi if you must know I do like a certain girl, and that all you will be getting out me." I reply looking over at Mimi, she doesn't look happy with that answer.

"Come on TAI, tell me something please, one clue that all I'm asking here?" Mimi was quick to respond with. What don't people understand I can't tell people about this! I want to keep it to myself and everyone just want to know. Can't they respect my wish? That didn't work out last time so why would it work this time if I told someone. I was then interrupted of my thoughts when someone start to talk.

"One clue about what Mimi?" said Sora as she sitting down at table. I look around to see if Matt around. Good I don't see him around, I don't want deal with the happy couple today.

"Well I want a clue on who this girl Tai likes." Mimi reply to Sora question. Sora looks at Mimi with an eye brow raise. Then chuckles.

"Good luck with that Mimi, I've been trying to find out who this girl for years now. I hadn't got him to spill anything other than it complicated and he can't tell me, until it become uncomplicated." Said Sora as she was chuckling. Mimi just pouts at this, then nods her head in agree. Thank god we got off this topic.

"So Tai you're going to the meeting tonight right? And don't have any other plans tonight?" Mimi then ask me. Well of course I going to the meet, I'm always there for digital world meeting. Plus I got nothing to do anyways since I was meant to take Joe shift tonight so he can study tonight, for a test tomorrow. I promise him I would keep him update if anything happen today.

"YES Mimi, I'm going to meeting tonight, why won't I go? And yes I'm free tonight as well." I reply sharply back to Mimi.

"Okay good!" Mimi says very cheerfully, I don't think she notice my tone or just didn't care. "Izzy over here! There a seat by me!" Mimi shout across the lunch room waving her hand. Izzy comes over and joins us lunch. After Izzy comes and sit down everyone starts asking Mimi how she liking her class and stuff about her new place.

Izzy POV

Okay almost everyone here for the meeting, all that left is Tai and Joe to come then we can start before the new kids arrive at 4. I want to make sure we older kids got a chance to talk about this new Sora, before the newer kids show up. Since this a member of our team, and we have to at least have some time to talk to about our self. I'm not entirely sold on the idea yet, but I know Mimi is since, the way she was acting yesterday. So I know Mimi going to say we should trust her. I hear a knock at my door. I shout "Digi Digi"

"Mon Mon" I hear Tai shout back. I go to move to let him inside, unfortunately Joe not with him "Sorry I'm late guys!" said Tai as he starts to sit down in the empty love seat. I look around to see Matt and Sora are on the other Love seat, while Kari and TK are on the big couch in the living room.

"Well now we just are waiting on Joe." I said to the group. TK raise his eyebrow.

"What about Davis and the rest?" TK reply to me.

"Well for this topic I thought it would be better if the original eight got a chance to talk about it first since it more of direct at us then the new kids." I reply to TK. TK just nods not looking content with my answer yet, but willing to go along with it.

"Well Joe is study tonight for a test tomorrow, I said I would take his shift today. I told him just shut off your phone and I'll update you if anything happens. So that means we're just waiting for Mimi now right?" Tai says to me.

"TAI WE NEED JOE HERE TONIGHT! HE PROABLY THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON THAT NEEDED TO SHOW UP TONIGHT" I shout at Tai. SHIT I shout at Tai, damn it. That probably won't help his depression any, why won't he let me help him. I know by the way he acted today he still depress about the fact no went to his game on Saturday. "Sorry Tai you didn't need to be shout at when you don't even know the reason why we're here today. Also Mimi is coming later, so we might as well begin." I look over at Tai and he just nods at me. He looks like he forgive me.

"Well yesterday while we exploring Datamon's Pyramid we found, well for a lack of a better word another Sora, a clone or something. I'm had Sora confirm that she has her memory of before the digital world, but she doesn't remember or should I say doesn't know what happen to us after we left Datamon's Pyramid. She didn't know about Spiral Mt., Dark master or Digimon emperor. She said after she awoke she travel for 2 and half years before somehow returning back to pyramid to where she made her home hoping that if we were alive we would come back there to look for us. I was hoping Joe was here so we could ask him to run some test for us to see if she a DNA match to Sora. Also I got Datamon's databased when we were there yesterday unfortunately I only had time to go over the surveillance tapes and I found there are all broken. So we only have her word to go on. So the meeting today is about where or not we should trust her." I look around the room make sure everyone got what I was saying.

Tai was the first one to speak up, "I say we trust her, she hasn't done anything wrong, and by the sound of it she going to need friends after being alone for all this time." I figure Tai would vote that way, I just hope he isn't saying that because it another Sora.

"Well I think we shouldn't jump the gun on this and blindly trust her." Reply Matt, I wasn't expecting him to answer so quickly I thought he would be last person to speak their mind. That didn't sit well with Tai.

"What do you mean!? Are you saying we should ignoring her? She probably was scare this entire time she was alone from us, it not her fault that she end up as the double!" Tai shout back. Well it looks like this going to be shouting match between Matt and Tai.

"What if she was sent by the enemy Tai, she could be a double agent or something? All I'm saying is we should not be rushing into this without getting some proof of what she said is true." Matt try stay say calmly but failed near the end.

Sora decides to speak up "Look I know she has one of my earliest memory of childhood before we become Digidestined. She look like she was going to die from embarrassment from just tell me, and I live that moment too." She sighs "I think her emotions were way to close to mine to be fake." Everyone turns to look at Sora.

"Well Still say we shouldn't trust her, yet until we have more proof." Matt reply, I think I see stream coming out of Tai ears now.

"Matt your girlfriend just said we should trust her, for now don't you want to believe her. I say we should be hopeful about this instead of focusing on the negative, and what if." TK said finally decides to speak up, so that 4 yes and 1 no so far.

"I agree with TK we can act all negative, but that won't get us any closer to trusting her, remember trust is a two way street." Kira speaks her mind. So it looks like we're going to agree to trust her than, for now then. I'll still like to know how she came to be even if it end up not be important.

Matt looks around to group looking very angry, while Tia look like he starting to cool off as people start to take his side. "Look I'm saying let not shun the girl, I'm Saying let's not blindly trust her and let her have the chance to do any damage, while we let her into our blind spots." He then looks at Tia "I'm not surprise by your action of blindly trusting this new Sora, but I thought the other would be a little more guarded." FUCK, why did Matt have to bring that issue up now? I look over at Tai and he defiantly look like the he about to go nuclear. Everyone now is look at Tia.

"OH, IM SORRY, I care about my best friend who I know since we were 4 years old, OH I'M SORRY that I stop to think what it would have been like to be alone for 4 years not knowing your friend were alive or dead, then when you finally meet then again they turn around and say we don't trust you!" Tai was almost done his rant before he look at matt one more time. "You know I thought, out of everyone here you be on myside with me, but I guess all those time I help you with your political studies class would make you understand." Political studies? Wait a minute, Tai I hope you haven't been help Matt with that. Sora might kill you if she found out, why would you help him with his dates? "You know I'll think I'm going to stop helping with that, since last Friday night work out so great. I think you be fine from now on. Since we're not seeing eye to eye on the matter, of how to approach a new body at the table." I look around the room, Matt looks shocked at this news, while everyone else looks completely confuse by the news.

"Matt I didn't know you were having trouble with Political studies?" ask Sora who didn't caught on what they were really talking about.

Matt looks at Sora then quickly at Tai who giving a look of I dare you. "No Sora, I wasn't since I ask for Tai help early on." He said rubbing the back of his head. He turn to Tai "When you put it like that Tai, I can see where you're coming from. I agree with the rest of you, let give her a shot."

"So since everyone here says we going to trust her, we just now have let new kids voice the opinion on the subject, it now 3:50. So we have another 10 mins before they arrive." I make the statement to the group. They all nod.

"So Izzy are we going to able to meet this new Sora at all?" ask Kari. I look at her she been pretty quiet this whole time, I wonder how much she know about Sora and Tai, since she didn't look like she pick up on their hidden conversation early.

"Well Kari, we going to meet her tonight around 5, after we get a chance to talk to Davis and rest about it. She currently living with Mimi as her parents haven't move back yet and are still wrapping things up in America. I'm going to text her when she meant to bring her up." I said to Kari and she just nods in responds.

"Wait Mimi is back in japan?" Ask TK, I guess she didn't have a chance to surprise them yet. Damn she isn't going to happy I ruin that for her.

"Yes she is, she want to surprise everyone when she came here. Oh err look surprise when she get here." I reply back to TK, he looks over at Kari and they both nods their head in agreement. I hear a knock at the door. I shout at the door "Digi Digi".

I hear Davis shout back "MON MON, look I got it right this time." I begin to walk to the door as I hear Yolei saying something to Davis.

"…Wow Davis look how many years it took you get it right, we still might see the day where you say TK name right." She look at me as I finished opening the door, "Oh hey Izzy I hope you don't mind we can a few mins early do?" I look to see that Ken and Cody are also here with them, well better than have to wait for them to arrive one by one.

"No not at all we were just waiting for you guys to show up." I say as I guide them to living room. I hear Sora asking Tai about his Political studies class, I chuckle at that. Davis goes and sit between Kari and TK when he could of easy just sat on the other side of Kari. Yolei and Ken joins them on the couch, while Cody decide to pull up a chair for himself.

I might as well begin explaining to new kids "Well I don't know if Davis has told you yet, but yesterday we found another Sora, possible a clone or something while we in Datamon's Pyramid. Sora confirm that she has her memory of before the digital world, but she doesn't remember or should I say doesn't know what happen to us after we left Datamon's Pyramid. She didn't know about Spiral Mt., Dark master or Digimon emperor. She said after she awoke she travel for 2 and half years before somehow returning back to pyramid to where she made her home hoping that if we were alive we would come back there to look for us. Also I got Datamon's databased when we were there yesterday unfortunately I only had time to go over the surveillance tapes and I found there are all broken. So we only have her word to go on. So the meeting today is about where or not we should trust her. We original Digidestined already had a talk about this since she was a part of our team, we now want to know what you guys think." I look around the room make sure everyone got what I was saying.

Ken the first one to speak "I think we should trust, if she want to be part of the group we should let her but she might be scare of the a big group like this, so if she want to have small meeting we should respect her wishes and not force her into something she not comfortable with just yet." Well I didn't think of what that, I never consider what Sora might want maybe I should of ask her first, but Mimi did say she want to come, it should be fine, right?

"Well from what I saw of her yesterday, I say we trust her as well!" Davis pumps his hand up in the air, and not so secretly checking to see if Kari agree with his statement or not.

"I see no reason why not either, I bet she was very lonely these past four years and she needs a group that she know will support her." Said Yolei.

Davis is quick to respond to Yolei "Yolei, she doesn't know us remember she know the older kids because she was with them, but she only meet me for the first time yesterday. SO don't get your hopes up."

Yolei face goes blank "She meet you yesterday, Oh no all of us new kids are doom then if she based us off Davis." Her head falls to lap.

"HEY" Davis shout to Yolei, the rest of us giggle, Davis is now pouting "I was bad at all, I don't know why she say that."

I turn to Cody who been very quiet so far "so what are your thoughts, Cody?" I ask him.

He look at me for second and had a face on like he was about to object to something but he said "I think I agree with everyone else. We should trust her for now, but we should be on our guard until we know where she comes from. I've learn from my past about not trusting people right away." Cody looks guilty and a shame look towards Ken.

"Cody don't worry that in the past right and you trust me now, right" respond to Cody indirect statement about him. Cody look at him and give a firm nod. Since everyone is in agreement I'll ask Mimi, if can bring Sora by early.

Soon Sora and Mimi came as the they enter the room, Sora look a bit scared to be there, but Mimi give a slight nudge, she finally spoke "Hi everyone, good to see you again?" she look like she doesn't really know where to sit down.

"Hey Sor, come sit down beside me, I promise I won't bit!" said Tai, Sora look at him went a slight red very faint if you didn't pay attention. Our Sora was what I saw, is she jealous of the new Sora? I didn't last for very look but I'm it was there.

"I, err, Umm, Sure Tai." Sora reply as she walk over and join Tai on the love seat with him. Mimi seem to very happy for some reason. As she continues to sit over with Tai her scare face that she came in is replace by a very happy. We after the introduction are completed for the new kids, chatted a bit about our self. Kari show her some of her picture that she had on her old camera, for some reason Davis wasn't happy about this. She didn't seem surprise that Matt was in a band, but she ask him what it was like. She ask Tai about his soccer a lot, which Davis and Ken join in as well. "Wow I haven't play soccer in so long I'm missing it so much by hearing you guys talk about it." Said new Sora.

Tai looks like he had a bright an idea. "I know we could go play a game right now? What do you guys think?" said Tai he share his bright Idea, I look at my clock it was 6:15 my parents will be home for supper soon. By the look on everyone face they we're think the same think.

"I'm Sorry, Tai but I need to get home for dinner soon." Said Sora, Tai look a little defeated by this but turn his attention to rest.

"Sorry Tai, I still need to catch a train back." Reply ken, it sucks that he so far away from us sometime.

"Well I don't need dinner yet let's go play!" shout Davis but his stomach betrayed him by making a large growling noise. Everyone turn to him. "Well maybe not, looks like my stomach has spoken for me." He said very awkwardly.

Rest by rest the other turn him down, Mimi almost look happy when she was the last person to turn him down. I'll have to ask what been up with her tonight, sometime has for sure.

"Well how about just me and you Sor like old time?" ask Tai, she gives a stern nod. "Hey Izzy do u have an old soccer ball laying around, so I don't have to run home to grab one of mine?" I just point to closet. "Thanks Izzy!" he runs over to closet find the soccer ball within seconds and is out the door with the new Sora. After they leave everyone starts file out of my apartment. Well now I just need to talk to Joe tomorrow if I can find him.

Tai POV

We rushed to park to find a soccer field to play on. Sora manages keep pace with while we were running, and doesn't seem to out of breathe either. I might not have to hold back as much as I was planning to. "Alright Sora, ready for some old fashioned one v one?" I give a big old grin.

"Oh your so on Tai, I might not have be able to play much over last four years, but you're so going down." She give her game face that I know all too well. I give her control of the ball first. Sora takes off with such speed I haven't seen in a long time, it looks like she still has most of her skill from when we were kids before going to digital world. It looks like I'm going to have to pull out all the stops in order to beat her.

Every time one of us would score a goal the other would quickly get goal of their own. I don't even know what the score is right now, and I don't care I have done this forever with Sora and I'm having too much fun. I fall to ground to catch my breath, I look over to Sora to see her doing the same. "Hey Tai for someone who hasn't play for years, I still beat you. I think that proves I'm best player around." She said as she trying to slow her breath. I don't think I had this argument with her since she start tennis.

"Well you know Sora, I was holding back in begin so you could loosen the rust on the wheels." I stop for second to breathe "I think that was a mistake. I won't make that again." I don't even care if I won or lost this, just doing this after so long make me feel great. I'll just give her the win today without arguing.

I look over to Sora to find her sitting up already "Oh, Bet that was the case, I remember all of your old excuse, but I won today told going to hear me gloating until our rematch." She sticks out her tongue at me.

I begin to sit up now as well."Ya I know how this work but remember you didn't win that often as a kid so be careful what you dish out now. Because it will be setting my standard to after I beat you next time." I hear her stomach growl, she brush a bit. "How about this loser here treats you, to some food then?"

I look over at Sora to see she turn her head away. "Ummm ya that sounds great Tia." She then turn her head back towards me as readjust her luck blue hat as she stands up.

"Okay follow me, I know just the place for a quick bite to eat." I stand up and go collect the ball, then we start walking towards a Midnight Dinner. "So did you enjoy your first day back in the real world Sor?" I hope she did she really need have good time, and to know she been alone of this time is kind of heart breaking. I'll do whatever I can to fix that loneness.

She looks at as if she doesn't know what to say, but she finally manages to get words out of her mouth "Well to honest first part of day was okay, but that last part was worth the wait." She gives me a biggest smile I seen from her yet. Score one for Tai for making her happy. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow after your done school?" she looks down at the ground.

I look at her, and just laugh, "Of Course Silly, we can hangout." She looks at me and her jaw is drop, was she not expecting that answer? I look to see where we are, and finally notice where we are "Well Sor, we here at the Midnight Dinner, let's go in and order some food!" I hold the door open like any good gentlemen. We head inside and sit our self-down at a table. I been here enough with… my Sora, our Sora, original Sora that doesn't matter or does it. Well I've been here with Sora when she was down in dumps usually to do with matt or she lost some tennis match to know what I'm going to have. I look over at Sora and realize she is having trouble deciding on the menu. It hits me she never been to place before, it never exist when we were kids it open shortly after we came back from the digital world.

"I can't seem to decide on anything Tai, What good here? I trust your judgement." She looks up at me, I just smile and nod to her.

"Well I've been here with our Sora to know exactly what to get you, you're going to love it." She look a bit down when I mention Sora, Wait is not comfortable about her, and she seem fine with her at Izzy. I better ask. "Sora is everything okay with the other Sora, you look sad when I mention her name?"

She looks at me sighs "yes Tai, I'm comfortable with her, it just I'm me my own person, yet to find out your someone else double is a little shocking. All I know is that I'm SoraTakenouchi, she seem nice and all but to me I'm the original. You what I'm saying?" well shit I didn't even think of it like that.

"I'm sorry, Sora but I want you know this be a double or original, your still Sora to me okay?" I respond to her. She looks happy at my comment "Beside the way you play soccer today, no way you can be someone else."

She giggle at me "It great to see you have Sora test in place Tai." She continues to giggle. As she giggle her pants off, I was able to place our order to waitress. Sora looks panic when she waitress walking away. "I didn't hear what you order Tai, what did do get me?" Oh this is going to be a long night.

"Oh you know have to find out when they bring the food out because you're getting no hints from me." I say to her. I know she going to love it, so why bother with that information.

She gives me some pretty big puppy dog eye, but I've seen bigger and have crack from those, she'll have to step up her game. "Can you please tell me Tai?"

I look at her try keep a straight face "snails" I try say as calm as I can without laughing. Sora put on a very disgusting face. I can't stop from laughing now. "Okay you have one hint now, it not snails." She hit me on my arm.

"That wasn't very nice Tai… But you would be Tai if you didn't pull something like that." She starts to giggle at the last part.

"Well Sora, it seem you also got a Tai test in place as well." I grin as say this, Sora just look at me and roll her eyes. I then see the food coming over.

"Well here one cheeseburger with fries." I raise my hand she put it down in front of me. "And one streak sandwich with the house salad." Sora looks at her food, I can see she drooling at the food. I'm not going to point it out this time. Next time not so lucky.

"Well let's dig in Sora, food going to get cool otherwise." I declare as I start to eat my burger. I she just nods her head and start to dig in herself. I don't think I see her eat so fast in my entire life. "So it that good that your breaking a new eating record?"

She looks up from her food, sallow her last bite then smile. "Yes it is delicious, ass." I laugh at this.

I hold up my hands as I'm speaking "looks like I was right about the food Sor, Don't hate a guy for being right." She just rolls her eyes.

"Well I don't think the loser, get to insult the winner during her victory dinner?" she says without any emotions. Then we both start laughing. After that we finish our meals and I pay for both of our meals. We start to walk toward Mimi apartment. "What are you doing tai?" she ask me after she realize I miss my turn to my own apartment.

"Why walking you home, like I always do. That is unless, someone else has the honor?" I declare. I look over at Sora she turns her head away, but a second I thought I saw a blush there.

"Thanks Tai." Was the last thing she said to me before we reach Mimi door. That when I notice she been try hard not to cry the rest the walk back. What did I do wrong?

"Sora what the matter you look like your about to cry." I said to Sora. It does take long before she start to cry and when she does she hugs me very tightly and puts her head into my chest. I now know Sora will talk when she ready so I just rub her back, but I can't help it. "Sora you know I hate to see you cry." She look up then cry even harder.

Though her crying she begins to talk "I though… sniff… I never see… you again… and when I found…sniff… what happen…sniff… when…I was gone…I though you would never want to see me…" She cries even hard than before, but she soon stop after a few seconds. "Thanks for tonight making me feel wanted."

I finally speak up "It okay Sora, it okay, I would never let something like that happen. No matter what you can always come to me okay?" I look her in the eye and she nods. I laugh "Good and Sora you will always be want around here. Okay?" She smiles as I said this and then put her head back into my chest. I honestly don't know how long we stay like that but it was for a while. Finally she lets go and starts head inside, but before she fully inside she turns arounds.

"Thanks for making this night perfect, I'll see you tomorrow?" I nod and then she head inside. I finally make it home myself. I say Hi to my family as I head to my room, as I lay on my bed thinking that I finally feel happy in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mimi POV

"Hey Sora, is everything okay I hear cry outside the front door." I look to expecting to find a wreck, but instead she look like she couldn't be happier. Well I knew it was a good thing that Sora had some alone time with Tai, after hearing the crying I began to worry.

"Mimi everything is far from okay, it was the most perfect night ever." She said this while spinning in the hallway. Oh she better spill the detail, she isn't allow to say and walk away. I was about to say something along those lines but she continue speaking after falling on to the couch. "Mimi, it was great first we went and play soccer until, we drop. I even won our match I was expecting that but I wasn't as rusty as I though. Then after we done playing Tai hear my stomach growl and I was so embarrassed about it but he surprise me by taking me out this Dinner I never be too before. It was call Midnight Dinner. I think, I didn't know what to have at." She looks at me "I was mad at him, because he compared my to the other Sora, but he quickly fix it by saying _I'm sorry,_ _Sora but I want you know this be a double or original, your still Sora to me okay."_ She try doing her best Tai voice, we both giggle at her attempts. "He end up ordering our meals without me hearing what he got. He joke around while we waiting like try make me believe he order me snail, he would of work if he could keep a straight face, but he end up laughing."

"It sounds like you had a good time then Sora." I reply before she continues, I'm glad Tai was able to make her this happy, I really I'm.

"Mimi it get better when our food get there, he end up ordering a streak sandwich with a house salad." She leans up from the couch so we were looking each other in the eyes. "IT WAS SO GOOD!" her eye budge when she said that then she fall back down on the couch. "We joke around some more, while we ate, then after he pay for us, we start walking home. After I while I notice he miss his turn home. I ask him what he doing and respond was perfect. _Why walking you home, like I always do. That is unless someone else has the honor?_ Mimi I couldn't even look at him when he said that, all I could do was say thanks." She hug herself when she mention the last part.

"Now isn't that sweet of him." I reply I always knew he was a very sweet guy. He getting brownies points for sure. But then I realize she has told me why she was crying outside our door. "So Sora, if everything went so great, why were you crying outside my door then?"

She look over at me "Well on the way home I was trying hard not to cry because I was being overwhelm by the fact that Tai made me feel wanted here, when I was even sure if he want to see me at all." She pause. "When we reach the front door, he ask why was I looking like I was about to cry. Honestly Mimi that when he open the flood gates with that comment. So I hug him and start to cry into his chest, he doesn't try and pull away at all instead he just hold me which felt so right, Mimi. After a while of this he then said _Sora you know I hate to see you cry_ and like he was some sort of rain god he made me cry even harder. He made feel so wanted around here." It looks like her eyes are tearing up again. "I then try and tell him everything, but couldn't stop crying but somehow manage to get it out that I was worry he never want to see me and thank him for making me feel wanted." She stop look in my eyes I can see just how happy she is from her eyes alone. "He respond to that was this, _It okay Sora, it okay, I would never let something like that happen. No matter what you can always come to me okay?_ And after a few seconds finishes with _good and Sora you will always be want around here. Okay?_ Then he just held me until I was ready to let go, and that was my night." She look like she finished but shoot up with one go "and he promise to hang out with me tomorrow." She sit back down and just give one more sigh of joy.

Oh boy, oh boy, Tai can forgot all together Brownies point, he can get beanstalk jellybean cake point instead for a night like that. "Well I got to say I think that was perfect for a first outing." Sora look at Me and just nods in agreement. "Well I think it time for step two."

Izzy POV

I can't believe at all Tai been actually smiling almost this entire lunch, and I mean his real one not that fake one he been putting on for last year and bit. I mean he put it on when Sora and Matt came and sit down with the group he use it to greet them together but, other than that he been using his real smile. I don't believe it, something good must happen last night with the other Sora.

"Hey it Joe back from the land of the dead." Tai shouts over to Joe, as he walking over to our table. Tai could have been right, about the land of dead. Even though it highly unlike Joe been to place like that he look like he need about 3 days' worth of sleep. "Hey Joe how was your test?" Tai ask him, his reply was just to slumps onto table and just nods. "Wow, that good eh? Well you miss a lot in past two day buddy on Sunday we found an extra Sora!"

Joe look at Tai like he grown three head and now joining in a barbershop quartet with them. To be honest Tai could have phrased that a lot better for Joe. He reply like any normal person would at this point with a simply "What!?"

I was going to tell Joe what happen, so he know what actually going on, but then Mimi decided to sit down and hand a tray food to Tai. "Here you go Tai, this is all for you." Mimi says this as she winks over at Tai. Now Tai and along with everyone else is confused. What could that been for? Mimi show no signs of like Tai romantically, ever actually now I think about it.

"Err thanks Mimi, for the food." Was Tai respond, guessing he accepting the free food without question it in fear it be taking away. Matt on the other hand isn't.

"So how come Tai get a plateful of food and the rest of don't?" Matt ask. He has a fair point this is highly unusually coming from Mimi.

"Well if you must know Matt, he earn it that all." Was Mimi reply every eye turn to Tai and he just shrugs like he doesn't know what she talking about.

Well with that out of the way I now turn my attention back to Joe and properly explain what gone on with the other Sora. I also ask him if his dad or brother could run some lab work for us. He agree but he was a bit hasten to trust her, I think Tai and Matt hear that.

"I mean what I say you're on your from now on with Political studies, I can't help you anymore, last Friday was the last time." Tai casually remarks when Tai saw Matt's reaction of I still might be right Tai.

"Oh Tai don't be so mean about it, just help Matt out I'm sure he has help you in the past." Sora reply not really knowing what their talk was really about. Tai has a confused look on his face like he doesn't know what to do right now. I think the smartest thing for Tai to would to be never to help Matt.

"No, it fine Sora he help me enough already, I don't need his help anymore." Was Matt answer for Tai. Well guess that settle that matter hopefully.

Tai laughs at this and rolls his eye "If that was true you would have never need my help in the first place."

Matt now rolls his eye "Well if that was the case why you approached me about it then?" wait did matt just ask an honest question he didn't know why Tai was helping him! What the hell, are these moron thinking? The most logical thinking was Matt ask Tai for help right? If that wasn't the case Matt should have refuse Tai offer, he know how Tai feel about Sora.

"I saw my friend struggling with something, and just want to make everyone happy, that why I approached you matt. I might be force into this class, But I sure as hell going to make sure I don't drag everyone down with me. It just happen I'm really good at that class." Tai pick up what left of his tray of food. "Thanks for the food again Mimi, I'll got to go." And with that being said Tai gets up and leaves the table.

I look over at Matt face and he look just as shock as I do. The reason behind his choice is simply he want to make Sora happy, and she pick Matt. Tai was going to do everything he can make her happy even if he sacrifice his own happiness, by not being with her. By the look at Matt face he understand that as well.

"Hey is Tai going to be okay, he didn't look okay when he left." Sora ask the group. She has no idea the mental battle Tai just went though. By the look on Matt face now he feeling guilty, honestly guilty is putting it lightly.

"Ya Sora, I go and talk to him make sure he okay." I was the first one to respond as I get up to leave to try and find Tai. Honestly I think I'm the only one beside Matt to know what Tai been going though, and I just think Matt just now found his first clue that Tai been depressed this entire time they been dating. Hopefully he doesn't shut me out like the last time I tried to talk to him about it.

Sora POV

Thank god school over for today, because I have my first tennis back of the semester, I finally get use Tai new ratchet he got me for Christmas. Oh I'm so ready to kick ass out there. As I walk out the Changing room I greet my other teammate that I practice with for singles. I look to see where Tai is normally sitting when he watch my games, and he not there. That fine he probably just a few minutes late, his final teacher of the day is holding back or something. Tai always here.

I after I done my warn up I go look see if Tai there and he not… Well better check all stands maybe he decided to changes thing up after all these years of watch me play tennis. Nope no Tai. Maybe I'll ask one of my team mates if they seen him around? "Hey girl have you seen Tai at all today?" They all just shake their heads.

"No I haven't seen him today, which is sad because I hope to change his mind about dating me today, since he really hot." Said Mei, God no wonder why he won't date you all you think about his how Tai looks, I don't think playing any better will change his answer from a year ago.

"Thanks Mei." I try to sound not bitter at the fact, I think most of the single member of tennis club have ask Tai out on a date and they all been refuse by him. Some of them would be nice girl for him to date, but he just simply says he interested in another girl is wait for the right time to ask her.

Well look like I have to play my first practice game if he hasn't shown up then I probably miss his text saying he won't make which I think only ever happen once or twice before. He always promise lets know by Text if isn't going to be able to make it for whatever reason or if he ever going to be late. He said his reason was, I have to figure out the reason I lost my best team mate to this sport, and that means be here for everything. I told him it was simply I want to try a new sport out and end up liking it. That and I thought I heard Matt might like the sport so that reason I choice this one first. Much that did, Tai here more than Matt.

I'll was not playing at my prime during last match and I know everyone can see that. I mess up some pretty easy volleys we had going on. I look over still no Tai, ok I'm going to check my phone. No new message? What the hell happen to Tai? I hope he okay when he left he didn't look okay but Izzy said he go talk to him and I don't get when he was getting so emotional over a class, Tai never worry about class or even happy when he scores a perfect mark in some class. Okay I need to talk to Tai about that class because something has him work up.

Great I was so worry about Tai my second match was so awful they could video tape and show what not to do for about pretty much everything. "Hey Sora are you okay, I know we just got back from break but you were, I say for a lack of a better word a total wreck out there, it was like you never held a racket before." This was Mei who was asking me this I just turn to and shake my head.

"No, I was just distracted, something was up with Tai at lunch today, plus he didn't show up today. So I was worry something bad had happen. That all." I respond to her.

"Oh that too bad, I hope he alright, he too cute to have something bad happen to him." As Mei was saying this I was fighting the urge to slap her. "Hey look, Sora your dreamy boyfriend is coming this way." She point in the direction of Matt.

All I say to her is "thanks" then run off to meet Matt who carrying his guitar over his shoulder. "Hey Matt I just got done have you seen Tai around? He never show up to my practice and I'm worry since he always text me when he going to be late or not able to make it." I ask Matt as I'm catch my breath while my hand are resting on my Knees.

Matt give a weird look "Ya I saw him leaving school when the bell rang as I was going to meet up with the band. What do mean he text if he late or not able to make it?" He has a worry face on now as he mention the last bit.

"Well you know how Tai come to all my practice and game right? Well if he ever going to be late to one or can't make it, he seen me a text to let me not worry. Well he not here and I got no text, so I'm Worry Matt.

"No I didn't know that he did that Sora…" that was Matt reply, he has that weird look on his face again.

I stand up now finished catching my breathe, I was now thinking "Hey Matt how come you're here anyway you usually don't come to my practice?" Why was he here?

"Well you see… I sort came by to ask if you want to go on a date…" Matt looks away so I can't really look at his face. Why is he shy or something he ask me out plenty of time, I thought he got over that?

Well I really shouldn't go on a date until I know Tai is alright. "Sorry Matt I can't I worried about Tai right now, since he didn't show up to my practice and since he was acting weird at end of lunch." I pull out my phone to text to see if he okay.

TO: TAI

Everything okay? You were acting Weird at end of lunch. PLUS you miss my practice, which you never do without texting me. I'm worry about you.

SENT AT 4:57

I look at Matt, "Well how about this then, we head over to my place drop off my guitar and then we head to Tai apartment to see if he came home? If he not there we can go look around for him. If we somehow find him and we sort out what wrong with then if there time I'll take you on a date?" I look at Matt as he was saying this make sense to me I see no reason why not. I was going to answer him but he continue "Your right I'm also worry for him as well…." He has that weird look on his face that it I'm going ask.

"Hey Matt what with that weird look you gave me when you said you were worry about Tai?" I ask him, "Also I like your plan of action so let get going." I look at him wait for answer before I start walking.

"Oh that it was nothing Sora, don't worry about it please." Matt said as he begin to walk toward his place. He turns around "You coming?"

I laugh "yes Matt but I have go pack up my tennis gear first." I begin to walk towards my stuff.

"Oh right I forgot about that," he chuckles as says that. I notice Matt isn't offering to help pick up my stuff like Tai does after my practices. He just standing there wait for me. I sigh oh well at least we can go look for Tai now.

Tai POV

To be honest after lunch today I just want to go home and say in my room for ever. The only reason I didn't was I promise the new Sora I would hang out with her. I noticed that Izzy was following me, I didn't let him talk to me because I know what he would of want to talk about, I'm pretty sure he know what me and Matt were actually talking about at the end lunch. Even so I'm going to let my friend be drag down my mood it my problem and I can deal with myself…

"Hey Tai are you okay, you been playing really aggressively are you mad about something?" I look over at Sora. I immediately went over to Mimi to pick Sora up after school was out for day. I'm glad I did she was helping me get over this by playing soccer with me.

I sighed "I'm Fine Sora don't worry about me Okay?" I continue to play but Sora stops playing.

"Look Tai I know that it isn't, so we talking about it okay? Please don't make me worry about you?" she says as she looking at me. Well I guess I can tell a bit of what happen.

"Look Sora I just mad at what happen at lunch today at school, I really don't want to get into. To be honest be here right now play soccer with you is help me a lot okay?" I try tell her. She most definitely blush at what I just said. She looks down at her feet.

"Okay Tai but you know if you have problem you can talk to me about it right?" She says very quietly.

I look at her and Laugh, she caught off guard by this "Don't worry Sora I know I can, Trust me don't make a big deal out this okay, it was something small okay. Honestly I will have forgot about tomorrow." I know I'm lying about saying I forgot about this seen how big of argument, but did Matt not realize why I was doing what I did. I have no idea how I'm going to face Matt when I see him next time.

Sora look at me and Smiles "Well if you say so Tai, Let continue our match then?" I turn to her but then face goes serious "Though I don't believe that it is no real big deal, but if you want your space I won't push." Damn it why does she have to be able to read me so well.

"Fine Sora, I had an argument with Matt and some stuff came up that I didn't want to say to him, but now that it has I don't know how to deal with him." I say this as I sit down on the field. Sora come sit right beside and put her hand on my back.

"Well Tai since I don't know what the argument was about I don't know how much help I'll be." Said Sora she think for a second before she continue "I think maybe should try and avoid him for a bit until you know for sure how to handle the situation you wouldn't want to make it any worst? I don't want see you guys in a fist fight again…" I look over to Sora, she look down at her feet. I realize this Sora doesn't know we really haven't fought like that since our first time in the digital world. I guess she has a point of not making it worst then it already is.

"Thanks Sora, I think I'll take your advice. Also don't worry about us fighting, we having done anything like that in a long time okay?" I say this her she looks happy that I took her advice on the matter. I take her chin and move so we're look each other in the eyes. "Sor, I mean it thanks for helping me today." She goes a very red.

I stand up not really feel like play soccer anymore. "No problem at all Tai." Sora said as she finished Standing up. She look like so going to explode from happiness.

"Hey, Sora when was last time, you went to movies? Want to go?" I ask her.

I look over to her nodding her head back forth that I think it might fall off. "Yes please, I'll enjoy that." I smile at her I go over to where my jacket is to find I have two new message.

TO: TAI

Received at 4:57

Everything okay? You were acting Weird at end of lunch. PLUS you miss my practice, which you never do without texting me. I'm worry about you.

FROM SORA

TO: TAI

Received at 5:40

Okay now I really Worry Tai, You haven't been home at all. I was just at your apartment. Please text me so I know you're alright!

FROM: SORA

SHIT! I forgot about Sora Tennis Practice today, since I was worry about what happen at lunch. No wonder why she so worry. I better Text her fast to let know I'm okay.

TO: SORA

I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY. Can you forgive me? I didn't mean to miss your practice today, I just had a lot on my mind and need to work through it. Don't worry it all sort now I should be fine by tomorrow. Please try to stop worrying and enjoy the rest of your night.

SENT AT 5:50

I hope Sora will be able to enjoy the rest of her night… "Hey Tai are we going to movies or not slowpoke." I look over to Sora she now swing back and forth on her heel waiting for me… could I love this Sora as well, or is just my Sora that I love?

Sora POV

"Come on Matt, we need to check the park next. He wasn't at the dinner so he has to be at the park, it the only spot that makes sense." I said when I look over to Matt who isn't be very quick about this. That when my Cell phone goes off.

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ

TO: SORA

Received at 5:50

I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY. Can you forgive me? I didn't mean to miss your practice today, I just had a lot on my mind and need to work through it. Don't worry it all sort now I should be fine by tomorrow. Please try to stop worrying and enjoy the rest of your night.

FROM TAI

Well at least I know he alive that is a good starting point but I want to know why he was on his mind in first place. I want to help him. Matt catches up and starts breathing hard "Sora I don't think I ran this much in the Digital world ever, can we slow down a bit please!" I don't answer since I now texting Tai.

TO: TAI

Can you please tell what bothering you, Tai? I hate see you like this. I'll stop worrying after I found out what it is…

SENT AT 5:51

I look over at Matt, who still catching his breath "Look like Tai alright that was just him, so he not dead at least…" My Phone goes off again.

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ

TO: SORA

Received at 5:51

It about the girl I told you about, thing got more complexed today. That all I can tell, please don't be mad at me….

FROM TAI

I sighed well that all I'm probably going to get out of him. I turn to Matt "Hey Matt do you know anything about this mysterious girl that Tai like? He just text me saying thing got more Complexed today and that why he was acting weird." I ask him hoping he know something that will let me help Tai.

Face is goes blank, damn I guess he know as much as me. "Sorry Sora I know nothing." He said very quickly. I look at the ground defeat will I ever hear about this girl, at this point I'll take any clues I can get.

I sighed "Hey Matt is that offer for a date still up I know it getting late but…" I might as well try have fun tonight like Tai ask me to. What better way than with my loving Boyfriend.

I look you at him hopefully, "Of course it is don't worry too much, and I think we find something out soon about Tai. But in the meantime lets go enjoy our self's." I nod in agree as I hold his hand going towards where he taking me for a date.

Izzy POV

Great just this Data from the pyramid is becoming very difficult to process so far I only have one log about the dark network and that it. The log doesn't help very much either it contain all basic info that I already know, plus mention that in got installed in some recent area. Otherwise unless. I hoping to make some process on this because… I failed Tai today.

I mean I try finding him when he left us during lunch but I couldn't find him at all. He pretty damn good at not want to be found if he doesn't want to be. I just hope he never teach that skill to any evil digimon. Well to be honest I wasn't expecting for him to talk to me at all. Not once since he been depressed has he ever to talk to anyone about his problems.

"Izzy don't you think we should go out for dinner soon, we don't want to keep your mom waiting." Stated Tentomon. I look over to my trusted digimon, he right we should go eat dinner soon. I was trying focus my mind on something other than Tai.

"Your right buddy, go tell mom I'll be right out. I just need to save this up. I'm sure she made your favorite tonight, since I told her you be here tonight." I said to Tentomon, he look like he doesn't believe me. Which to be fair with my track record I don't blame him. "No really I be out in a couple in second promise." I grin at him. He believe and heads out of the room. I save my work for the night and head out to join my family for dinner and board games tonight.

Sora POV

Well my date last night sucked, and that not even because we spent first half looking for Tai, it was just a bad date. "Hey Sora, how are doing? You're not usually one to push your food around?" I look up to see Joe standing there. I didn't notice I was playing with my food, until he point it out. I look around to see it just us at the table so far.

"I don't know, just my heads in the clouds or something." I tell him and he sit down and nods his head at me. Weird Tai should be here by now he's usually the first one here?

"Hey has anyone see Tai around?" said Mimi, apparently Mimi was thinking the same thing. Joe just shakes his head. I then notice she has an extra plate of food with her.

"Hey Mimi why do have an extra tray of food? Is it for Tai like yesterday?" ask Joe.

She looks at Joe "Ya he earn it again." Joe just raise his eye brow. I'm doing the same thing.

"So Mimi are you going to tell us how he earning this food then?" That is when Izzy came and sat down with us.

"Ya Mimi were all dying to know as well, it not just Izzy." I add to Izzy question. Mimi looks like she debating whether or not to tell us.

"Hey maybe Mimi like Tai now, and is trying to woo him." Added Joe how is now chuckling

Mimi answer immediately "Joe it not like that all, Tai a nice guy and all. So who ever going to date him will be lucky, but he not my type." She finally sits down at the table with us and I think I hear under her breathe "and I won't do that to a friend…" Wait is one of her new friend's interested in Tai or something, I chuckle at this whoever this new friend is there going to have zero luck consider everyone else track record with him.

"So I knew it wasn't for a romantically reason, you never show any sign of that your interest in him before." States Izzy. I laugh at this.

"Wait Izzy you notice thing outside of your computer." I ask him jokily. Everyone at the table laughs at this.

He looks up from his laptop dead eye states me down and just reply with "Yes more than you think." He then turns his attention back to computer. "Like right now you want to know where Tai is since he the first one here." He smile at this.

I bush at bit okay note to self don't make fun of Izzy. "Why yes I'm not the only one who want to know that right." I look around at the rest of the table.

"Ya I think Sora right I think we all think the same thing here, Tai usually one of the first to lunchroom." Said Joe. Joe starts look around to see if he can see Tai. I know I can't but maybe Joe will have better luck. He sighs as I figure he has giving up looking.

I mean I talk to him about last night this morning he was kind advoiding my question but he still answer some of them. Like he just said he was thinking on handling a satiation with the girl and he has half of his answer. Whatever that means. After I realize I wouldn't get any more out of him he switch the topic so fast to a new movie he saw, to be honest he sounds just like a movie I would want to see. Maybe I will go ask Matt to take me to it.

"Sora you're playing with your food again? Are you okay?" I look up at Joe who has his normal stuff worry face on. With Joe there two worry face first is normal one, second one he pick up from the digital world for life and death stuff. That one has been seen that often even though he has plenty of reason to use. I just look at and give him a nod to let him know I'm okay.

"Hey isn't Matt here as well, by now?" ask Mimi she might of only been here for a few days but she pick up on everyone habit quiet fast. When I look around to see if I see Matt, he also nowhere in sight.

"Ya your right, now that you mention it." So now both Matt and Tai been acting weird since Lunch… "Hey do think there was anything more to that fight yesterday with Matt and Tai, you know about Tai not helping him with Political studies class?" I notice that Izzy stop typing for a second before he continues… Nothing makes him stop typing unless it something big, I was going to ask him but Mimi and Joe were already answering my question.

"Honestly I think Tai feeling were running high, but I don't see why Political studies class would stress him." Joe gives his answer, he right Tai usually doesn't care about any of his classes.

"I don't know I agree with Joe, but he seem happy before then, I don't know what set him off, we just have to think hard about and I'm sure we find it." Said Mimi, Izzy stop typing again.

"Izzy what do you know?" I demand answer from Izzy. He looks at me with a worry face this guy should never play poker he way too easy to read.

"I have no Idea…" Izzy was begin to answer

"Bullshit Izzy you know something we don't know that going on between Tai and Matt?" I'm going to make him spill is guts, compared to getting answer out of Tai when he want to keep his secret, Izzy will an easy egg to crack. I think everyone now notice what I mean that Izzy hiding something.

As Izzy begins to shake his head to say he didn't know anything Mimi cuts in before me "I think Sora right, you know something right? So tell us so we can help." Izzy look like would rather be turn to stone then answer us.

"Guys maybe Izzy can't answer us, Maybe Matt or Tai put their trust in him to keep their secret of their. We should be lucky they even told him, you know how those two are with keep thing bottle up. They won't let us find out until their ready to tell us." We all look at Joe who saying this, I see out of my corner of my eye that Izzy lets out a sigh. Joe right on this they do keep some stuff a secret. But they usually tell me there secret, I know Tai never refuse to tell anything I ask from him, before this damn girl.

"Okay maybe Joe right, Izzy doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want…" I sighed afterwords. What is going on between the two most important guys in my life? I guess I just ask Matt and Tai about it usually one of them tell what the fight is about. "I'll ask them later, I can get one of them to talk to me about their fight."

"Oh Ya Izzy next time you make a digi schedule, you don't have to put me on only weekend now, I would like to be able to enjoy my weekend now I don't have to worry about the time change." I think that the sweet voice I ever hear Mimi using while demanding something.

"Sure thing Mimi, I can do that." Was all of Izzy reply mostly because he was tackle to the ground by Mimi hug, I giggle at this looks like if Izzy should always be carrying a pillow around so his head doesn't get injury by Mimi hugs. "Mimi can please get off people are starting to stare." Was Izzy answer from under Mimi's hug.

The bell rings to indicate that lunch is over. I'm going to get Matt to answer me during this period, why he wasn't at lunch and what the hell is going on between him and Tai. I see him at my locket wait for me. "Hey Matt where were you at lunch?" I ask him as I get my book outs of my locker.

"Oh I was just with the band they want me have lunch with me." Reply Matt, I look at matt this probably true but was he doing it so he can avoid Tai. He looks nervous about something.

"Oh they might ask you to have lunch but was the real reason because you didn't want to see Tai today?" I ask him while looking in the eye, well no matter what I know there is something going on between the two. This based off he won't look me in eyes.

"Nope" was he response. Okay how do I want to play this, to get the most information out of him? I will get these two on talking terms.

I start walking down the hall. "Oh really when I ask Tai, about it he said something complete different." I turn to him before we enter the class "Want to re-answer that question?" I notice he half down the hall.

"HE TOLD YOU!" Matt ask me while shouting at me. What hornet nest did I just kick up?

"Nope, haven't spoken to him since morning. I now know something is up, one of you will end up tell me what going on so why not tell your side first?" I said to Matt, he look at me then walk right pass not before he gives me a message.

"We will not tell you about this, don't go digging this up." He sighs "I promise you we talk this out, just stay out of it!" I look at him what the hell happen I never got respond like that before.

I follow him in the class. "Fine you got until Friday, I was try to help you both. Sometimes these matter drag on for weeks with you two. I don't want that to happen to my most important people in my life, my boyfriend and best friend shouldn't fight for weeks." I look at him and he nods in respond stay everything will be fine by Friday. "Good then how about we go to movies and dinner tonight, for a date, I hear there a new movie out that I think I will enjoy." He nods again. I finally sigh I hate doing that but these fight of their sometime never stop if no put a stop to them. I forgot how long they argue about who got to be the red power ranger for one hallow years ago.

Tai POV

I walking up to Mimi and Sora door, hoping to find Sora here to see if she want to hangout, still I didn't know my digital shift would take so long today. Luckily I was with the better of the two blond hair Digidestined TK, He is sure blast to work with. Unlike his brother currently. We had to spend more time than we want because the digimon we were trying to ask question keep running away from us, they thought we were playing tag… Oh well that over with now, let go enjoy a night of hangout with Sora.

I knock on the door. Mimi was the one to answer the door. "OH HEY TAI, you here to hang out with Sora?" I nod my head, "Oh that good that your hang out together, but where were you at lunch today? We were all worry that you and Matt got into another fight or something since you both didn't show up today."

"Wait Matt didn't show up today?" I ask Mimi, She nods her head. Great now the group now knows something is up between us hopefully they don't know real reason. I have to talk to Matt now, before Sora somehow finds out. "Ya so can you tell me what going on between the two of you? Because something is up, we don't know anything, Izzy seem to know but won't tell us." Well thank god Izzy keep his mouth shut today. I'll have to thank him later for not telling them what going on.

"Mimi listen to, I'll talk to Matt tomorrow, just don't go digging I'm not ready or ever ready to tell what happening, Izzy only figure it out by himself. So please don't try and figuring out what wrong it, we well sort this out by our self's okay?" I ask her hoping she listen to me.

She nods "That okay, but tell me if you need someone to talk to any of us will listen, and we will be able to help." Mimi may say this but base off the past I know it only lead to more trouble. "Also don't worry I've just been buying time so Sora could finish her shower." She give me a wink then open to the door to reveal Sora, who look like she just got out of the shower that surprising…

"Well Sora ready for night out at the arcade then?" I ask her she just nods and we start walking towards arcade. "Sora you going to love it here they got so many new game here that we be hard press to play them all tonight." I look over at her and give her a big grin "We might even have to come here again."

Sora catch my joke and start to play alone. "Oh no that would be the worst faith then listen to Etemon sing for the rest of our lives." I laugh at her joke. Tonight is going to be a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kari POV

Well tonight was super long, I really wish I didn't have both TK and Davis chasing after me. I think both would be great to date, but I want to be with TK some days and some days it seems likes he want the same. Then he act like he just want to be friends. I have no idea how I feel about Davis and that the problem, I wish I could just tell him no, but it isn't that simple. I want to ask Sora how she dealt with two boy chasing after her, but she doesn't even realize my brother was in love with her. Well still love her I guess, he pretty much told me that when we were walking together on the first day to school this semester. He got pretty good at hiding his feeling around the house. I though he move on once they start dating, but nope last week prove anything but that. I mean he seen happy the entire time they were dating, but if he loves her that much shouldn't it be painful?

I hear the front door opening, I look from where I was sitting at the couch either it Tai or my dad. It looks like its Tai. "Hey Tai, how was your night?" I ask him I want to know how he doing, since he should be depress right?

"Oh I'm doing great, I have a blast tonight with Sora at the arcade. We play so many game it, crazy I don't think we got past 10 machines tonight." Tai said this as he taking his shoes off, he jumps over the couch to sit beside me. "So how was your night do anything? Maybe with TK or was it Davis tonight?"

"Actually the three of us are working on a school project, about different biome, which we have no idea about." I roll my eye if anything that project will be very easy as long as we leave out forest with street sign in them. Tai get what I'm suggesting and start to laugh.

"Oh I'm bet that Davis try to do a lot of the work by himself and you guys wouldn't let him?" I just nod in respond it was true I never seen Davis try and do that much work by himself, I'm guessing it had to with TK and showing he somehow better.

"So how is the new Sora you been sending a lot of time together lately?" I ask him, I wonder if he loves this Sora as well or if it just original Sora. To be honest I hope he can learn to love her, I want to him to end up with Sora, but that went down the toilet when she start dating Matt. This might be his chance to finally date Sora, clone or not.

Tai look at me and just laughs and says "Kari, She just Sora, you know how she like." Wait what does that means he like her? Or not, that not a clear enough answer for me. Well at least I know she acts like Sora on not like a total stranger then. "Well it late so I got to get to bed otherwise I won't wake up tomorrow, Night Kari."

Well Tai does like his sleep. I guess I'll getting information out him another night then. "Goodnight Tai."

Sora POV

"Mom, I'm home from my date with Matt!" I say as I take off my shoes. I walk into the living to find my mom is there watch one of her shows.

"Really because I swear I thought I saw you with Tai, you were walking together towards the arcade tonight?" my mother ask me. I don't know what happen tonight at the arcade, fuck what do I say, well better keep her a secret for a bit longer. I still have no idea how to tell her. Do I say by the way I got a clone from the digital world, how she has all my memory so now you have a new daughter? Joe said that the lab work should be done by next week sometime, I'm not tell her until we have hard proof she me.

"Nope wasn't me Mom, was with Matt the entire time. Are you sure it was me?" I say trying to deceive my mother.

"Oh really I thought it was you she was even wearing your old lucky blue hat. I guess that what made me think it was you." My laughs at that, well I guess that works for now.

Tai POV

Well I almost didn't make it to school this morning hopeful Sora didn't wait too long for me this morning, it was bad enough I didn't go see the gang at lunch yesterday, but their a chance Sora will think I've been advoiding her, while actually I've been advoiding Matt I have no idea what I'm going to do right now during lunch we didn't talk this morning during class since we had a test. I then notice Matt walking towards me… alone. Well I don't want this but I promise Mimi I would talk to him.

Matt come over and sits down currently he saying nothing, I know I'm not starting this conversion. Thankful it get delay for a few moment by Sora "SO have you guys work out whatever was bothering the two of you?" OH GOD SORA KNOW IF WE DON"T SORT THIS OUT WE BOTH KNOW SHE WON'T STOP UNTL IT EVERYTHING IS RIGHT. I can see the panic in Matt eyes as well. We both give each other a knowing nod

We both at the same time "Yes we have" neither of us want to talk about it so we won't, not right now anyways. It looks like we both want more time on this. So we just have to act normal around each other even if we want to be on opposite sides of the world.

"Well thank god that over with, you guys are the worse sometimes. At least you sort it out before you guys start avoid each other and not talking for weeks or worse start a fist fight, though two of you haven't gotten that bad in a while." Said Sora as she sit down with us.

"Oh hey Tai is here today, that mean I give you this!" said Mimi as put down an extra tray of food in front of me. Okay what is with these tray of food, one day once okay, I never turn down free food but the hell is happening. I can't eat this without know why she doing this. I feel guilty otherwise.

I lend over to and whisper so the other can't hear me "Mimi why are you giving me this food? I never turn food down but I feel guilty I don't know the reason, I feel like I'm taking advantage over you somehow." I then look her in the eyes to try and get a read on her. I was never good at reading Mimi, but I can still try!

Okay she is giving me an OH face meaning she wasn't expecting that, so I meant to eat it without question? She look left then right, then she whisper "Can't say but if things work out like then should I tell you by the end of the week." Umm okay I don't know how to respond to that. I just going to enjoy the food for now, and hope whatever Mimi has plan isn't that painful.

"Hey Tai that test was pretty hard this morning right?" I look up Matt talking to me, he right we need to talk about something or the other will notice we haven't patch thing up. A bullshit conversion about a test is what we need right now, as friends? I don't know if we are even that right now.

"Ya Question 3 was the hardest thing on one on the test Matt, It almost like it shouldn't have been on the test." I reply at Matt, we keep going back and forth for a while before we notice that lunch is nearly end.

I turn my attention to Izzy I say quietly to him make sure no but him can hear me "Thanks for yesterday at lunch." Izzy turns to look at me, I give him a knowing nod. He look at me then blinks, then smiles. Good he got what I meant without having to talk to him. I feel bad the other pressure him for info but I'm grateful he didn't say anything about reason of the fight on Tuesday.

Sora POV

God I wish Tai, will show up soon. He always make my shifts at the flower shop so much bearable. Plus I want to vent to Tai about to how my last two dates were just bad with Matt. I mean on Tuesday Date was so boring, He took me out to same place he always takes me it really boring at that this point, worse thing I don't think he realize I was board out if my mind. Wednesday date wasn't much better I mean the food was okay and the Movie was great. It just Matt wouldn't shut up about his next Gig he has coming up. He already told me all about this on Monday. I know all the details, plus Matt wasn't getting the humor in the movie, and complain it didn't make sense afterwards. I look over at the clock 4:07 Still no Tai where the hell is he? I know the flower shop is a bit out of his way home, but only like 5 mins. He should be here.

I start to water the flowers as I'm now either waiting for Tai to show up or a customer. Break up the boarding nature of the shop. I know Tai being acting weird all week, since he not been hangout with me as much… Does Tai not like me anymore? No that not it, don't be silly based off what my Mom said he was hangout with the _Other_ Sora yesterday. Well to be fair, Since School started up, I've been trying to make room to have dates with Matt. Tai probably knows that and figures he might as well go cheer up other me… Someone else can do for one night, right? I mean is it so wrong to make her see someone other than Tai. She had him every night so far from what I can gather…

I mean I know she been by herself for years, but she living with Mimi. You can't be lonely when she around. Plus I bet Mimi dying to take her out shopping so they can do that tonight. Also has the option of getting to know the kids as well, their pretty nice once you hang out with them. I don't think she even try contacting them yet since she been back, other than her meeting on Monday, I know for sure Yolei want to get to know her better… Why I'm I so angry at this _other_ Sora.

Ding

I look over hoping it Tai that came through the door just now. Nope just a customer, well at this will give something to do while I wait for Tai to show up. "Greeting Mr. how can I help you tonight?"

Tai POV

I was walking down the street with Sora after picking her up from Mimi. "So what do you want to do tonight, we could go to arcade again, But I think we both know you don't want to get cream again." I start laughing after I finish asking her.

Sora just pushes me "What that now that is not how I remember that night going at all, Tai. I think I cream you at Street fighter and Dance Dance revolution." She giggle "I though you would have gotten better with you know a whole 4 years' worth of training over me." I just roll my eyes.

"Well Sora I happen to let you know, I was rounding out my arsenal, Instead of just focus on those two things." This was my reply, I got to admit she did cream last night at both those game, but it was still a fun night out with her. "So is there anything you want to, or maybe see?"

"Nope I don't care as long as I'm hanging out with you Tai." Sora said this while giving me a hug from behind. I don't know how I feel about this honestly. I mean this is Sora we talking about, and the more we hangout the more she acts like she likes me more than a friend. I would kill if the other Sora acted this way, the problem is that I grew to love the other Sora so much, can I just switch over this new one. I knew that after Digital world that I probably had a crush on Sora before the Digital world it was just then I realize what those feeling actually meant to me. It was mostly likely the constant life or death situation that made me realize I couldn't loss Sora.

"SORA!" we hear someone shout behind us, we both turn around to face Sora mother. Well this great, not only do we have to face her for the first time, but she angry. About what I don't know, she usually pretty chill whenever I'm over at their house or at the flower shop helping them. "YOU'RE MEANT TO BE AT THE FLOWER SHOP, NOT HERE HANGING OUT WITH TAI!" Her mother was basically screaming at Sora and me. Well this is not going great for a first time meet her mom since she got back. We'll just have to try and defuse this situation before it get any worse. I was going to speak but Sora beat me to it.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FLOWER SHOP" she shouts back at her mother, then begin more quietly "I Don't know what to think about you mother, I know you never cared for me, and I don't see how you meant to care for me now…" She then begin to Cry and run away. I look at where Sora mother was standing, I start thinking. This Sora, never went through her journey to get her crest to shine. That mean she never learnt that her mother was caring for her, she was protecting her so she didn't get hurt permanently.

I look over to Sora mother and she looks stunned at what her daughter said to her, well I got to try and fix this as quickly as I can then go after Sora. "Look Mrs. Takenouchi, I know this look bad but can you go to the flower shop and Sora will explain what going on, it has something to do with the digital world. Please don't be mad at Sora, I'll got to go." I say quickly too her, as now I'm bolting after Sora.

I see her run ahead of me and she looks like she isn't planning on slowing down anytime soon. "Sora Wait up!" I shout to her. She start to slow down to a stop. I finally catch up to her and I just draw her into a hug and hold her. She turns around so her head is into my chest and she just crying for a while, before she speaks up.

"Tai she never love, how is she meant to love me now…" she get out before she goes back to crying. Well this is going to be hard to explain to her, it took Biyomon getting hurt last time to make this connection. Somehow I don't think she be down for that again.

"Look Sora, everything going to be alright, you trust me right?" I Look at her she isn't looking at me but she nodding while crying into my chest. "Good so you know I would never lie to you right?"

"Of course…" she does move her head from my chest. Well good now hopefully she believe what I have to say next.

"Well Sora you remember that championship soccer game with the girl team that you miss because your mother forbid you to go play in right, because your ankle was still hurting from the last game. You end up running out of the house to game to only see that your team lost the game." I pause so she know what I'm talking about. She nods. Good this means I can go with the story "Well after we got your crest from Datamon, the Sora that was with us said that she couldn't get it glow, because she knew no love, she told us that story to prove it to us. Well later that night we got a surprise attack by the enemy, Biyomon got hurt in that attack. Sora would let her fight in the battle because she was worry that Biyomon would get even more hurt." I sigh "What I'm trying to tell you is that mother didn't want you to play in that game because she was worry that you would get even more hurt than before. Possible so hurt that you wouldn't be able to play soccer anymore. We should both know how serious an ankle injury is now to a soccer player." I pull her head up so she looking me in the eye "Sora, your mother always love you, and care for you. She just didn't always have the best way of showing it…" Well let's see if that help her any more.

Sora looks at me then hugs me tighter than before, it getting hard to breathe now. "Well she might have love then, but how is she meant to love me now… I'm just could be a clone for all we know…" she said this as she looks like she going to cry again any second.

"Sora, Look at me it doesn't matter what you are, or where you came from. You're here now and to stay if anyone says different they will have to go through me and Wargreymon first. Even if it all the world army coming after you." I said this to her after I finished I start stoking her hair, she finch at first but then relaxed at my touch. "Your Mom lucky to have two of you now because of how amazing you are."

"Thanks Tai" is all Sora said to me. I just hope I was able to get through to her.

"But you know if there were two of me I think I agree with you my mom would think of it as disaster, just think of the grocery bills." I said to her trying to light then mood. I succeed, I hear here giggle, but the hug only gets tighter.

"Tai you really are a wonderful guy, don't ever change…" This was last thing spoken for a while. We were just standing there for who knows long but it didn't matter Sora need me.

Sora POV

I look over at the clock, looks like Tai not coming tonight, I bet he want and saw the _other_ Sora. I haven't really talk to her since Monday, I think we both agree it weird talking to one self. I know I felt sorry for been alone for 4 years… but right now I can help but be mad at her.

Ding

I look over to the door and it my mother, this was meant to be her day off, why is she here? More importantly why does she look piss off at me? "Sora, what the hell going on?" she said angry at me. Yep I don't even know what I done, what in the hell is she angry at me for? "I just saw you with Tai, when I was getting grocery, and before you deny it Tai said it had to do something with the digital world? Since you ran away crying I am hoping you will tell me what the hell going on?"

I look at her, well great she found out about by double. I'm guessing their first meeting didn't go so well. "Well mama, you see we sort of found a double of me in the digital world on Sunday, who hasn't seen human connect for 4 years. She was my age when we first went there at summer camp all those year before. She been staying at Mimi while we try sorting this out." Well there most of it anyways, hopefully she believe me, "Also should of mention you saw her at the arcade yesterday, I was out with Matt and by the looks of it she was out with Tai."

My mom look like she going to faint or something, she looks at me then turn around and put the close sign up in the window. Well look like I don't have to work the flower shop anymore… don't know if that a good thing. My mother sighs before she talks "Sora, were you ever going to tell, me about this?"

I look at my mom "of course I was, it just didn't know how to approach it, plus we got some lab test getting done for us, to know if she a DNA match." I sigh "I was waiting for those before I was going to tell you."

My mom sits down behind the counter on stool, she look at me "You should have told me, I thought she was you so I shout at here for not being here." She runs her hands though her hair. "She said that that she didn't care about the shop, and said she know I didn't ever care for her, and didn't know how I could care for her now. I was very confuse when she said that at first but now it make sense. I made a horrible first impression for her." I look at my mom, honestly she taking this better than I thought she would of. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but after digital world that change and I'm going to be always grateful for it. But now I know I have a second daughter who been alone for… 4 years?" she looks at me, I just nod. "For 4 years, and the first time she see her mother is that I'm shouting at her. That is something no child have to go though. I do want to get to know her but I don't know how after that first meeting."

I look at here "Don't worry Tai is with her now probably if I know him and I do. He is running damage control. I think we can still make this work if you're willing to try?"

She looks at me "Your right Sora, It won't help anyone if we don't try. I'll see if your father can come down next weekend and we can have a family dinner, the four of us." My mom gets up start to pack up the things she brought in the store, "I'm going to head home now and try and reach your father, just for today can you finished closing the store, after that your free to do what you want." As she said that she head out of the shop.

Well good thing is get to see my dad next weekend bad thing is don't get him to myself. I guess I'm going to have to get use to that soon. I look over at the clock looks like I'll be getting out here around 6ish then. Well that better than at 8.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sora POV

Where is Tai? He was already late once for our morning meeting this week, I look down the street where I see Tai running down the street. "Sorry I'm late Sora, so how did last night go with your mom? I'm sorry I wasn't able to explain anything to her." He look like he was a shame of what happen. We begin our walk to school.

"Well if you must know it went pretty well, she mad that we didn't tell her. That all really to be honest she took it pretty well, I thought we would have to show her the DNA test to prove it." I sighed "how was my twin doing last night? Mom said she ran away crying after see her shout at her…" I ask Tai, I what to know what he did, and if I should be worry… Worry why would I be worry?

"Well to be honest she was pretty bad, her biggest fear is being reject for bring a clone or something. She was like you when we were in the digital world in beginning not knowing how much her mother really cared for. Honestly I tried explain to her the best I could, but I didn't get a solid answer out of her if she understands it or not." I sighed well it looks like Tai did his best. He continues "I just held her there until she was ready to head back to Mimi, after that she fell asleep on me on the couch. So I had to run here from Mimi, that why I was late today sorry about that…" he looks at me with a worry face.

"It okay Tai it sound like she need you last night, I know would have done the same for me." I said happy to him, I know it true it just sort of guy Tai always helping people before himself. Plus she really is me. I giggle at that. "Well good thing about is that I going to be able to see my dad next weekend, my mom is going to try and have a dinner for the four of us so she feels welcome at the house." I skip along I know I won't have dad to myself but any reason why I can see him will make me happy, even if it because of her.

"That great news Sora I bet your super happy then!" I look over at Tai as he finished talking, he was giving me his famous grin. I don't know how anyone can feel anything but happiness from it. I love how easy we can read each other.

"You're right I'm happy he coming, but do you know what would make me even happier?" I ask him in hope that he want to hang out with me tonight.

"What is that a date with Matt tonight?" was Tai reply.

"No silly, how about you and me hang out tonight I haven't really done anything with you all week beside our morning walks this week. I've seen enough Matt over last few days, plus our date where really bad. So I'm going to let know that by not going out with him this weekend, it usually works." I look over at Tai hopefully he said yes to hang out with me. I see him laughing "and what so funny about wanting to hanging out with my best friend?"

He looks at me and try to stop laughing "It nothing Sora, I really shouldn't be laughing at this but for some reason I am." He finished laughing now. "Sure Sora we can hangout tonight for sure, your right we haven't seen much of each other this week." Yes score, got him away from the other Sora!

Izzy POV

I was sitting with Sora and Tai at lunch, it seem like Sora acting more friendly towards Tai today for some reason? Is she feeling jealous because of the new Sora, is hangout with Tai? No that can't be right Sora isn't the type of person to be jealous… Well Tai doesn't seem like the person to be depressed about anything but he was, he still is but he greatly improved since the new Sora has shown up. At this point I don't care where she came from if she can help Tai… OK I do care, we just don't end up with clones or double gangster without a reason right?

I see Mimi come towards us… OH GOD she looks like she going to tackle hug me again. I'm moving out of the way this time. I do like them but god getting tackle to ground is not fun. I just have to wait for the last moment before I have to move.

"Ouch" said Tai, I look over to Tai who now on the ground, looks like I didn't need to fear one of Mimi Hugs today, and instead it was Tai who should have been worry. "Mimi what was that for?" said Tai from underneath Mimi. Mimi isn't letting go anytime soon, and I should know.

"Well Tai, if you let me make you breakfast this morning instead I won't need to be doing this!" said Mimi while Pouting, well I assume she pouting since I can't see her face, but that is her pouting voice. This is all a foot note compare to why the hell was Tai at Mimi's place last night? I know neither of them like each other like that.

"Urggg, Mimi I had to meet Sora, for our morning walk together and I would have been late otherwise." Reply Tai. I look over to Sora when he mention her name, well that a new face? I'll say that a cross between a blushing and ticked off Sora. What the hell happen last?

"Well Tai I want to say thank you from the other Sora for last night!" stated Mimi. Okay so other Sora was in trouble somehow and Tai comfort her last night, end up sleeping there. Mimi must be happy that someone else is caring for Sora the same way she does… That must be it?

They finally get off the floor and sit back down. "Oh can you tell Sora, I won't be able to hang out with her tonight, I'm Hangout with Sora tonight instead…" Mimi look like she going to tear Tai head off, While I haven't seen Sora this happy in a while…. So Sora is jealous of the new Sora taking all of Tai time then. "And can you tell her instead that I spend all Saturday with her instead. I'll promise to even wake up early!"

Mimi look happier but still looks a little mad. "Why of course I can, I can take her shopping tonight she going to need it!" I guess she right from what I hear she only has a few days' worth of clothes.

"Oh that remain me, Mimi my mom found out about _her_ last night. She going to try and phone you guys to invite her for a meal with me, my mom and dad next weekend. So can please not turn away her call when you get?" Sora was telling Mimi this while Tai lend over towards me.

"Izzy I don't how you're able to take those hug from Mimi, they hurt a lot." Said Tai to me so no one can hear him. I chuckle at this.

I whisper back to Tai "apparently it one of my many talents…" Tai look at me and now he also laugh with me. The girls look over to us to see if they can find out reason to our laughing.

"Well of course Sora, I can do that but I don't know if she will be willing to go or not. All I know is I can try. Though we might have a bigger problem by the way the boys are laughing." Said while giving us her worry face.

Sora POV

"So Tai, since the school week has finished what do you want to do?" I ask Tai him as we walking away from the high school. I just hear him laugh at me.

"You know Sora I don't care what we do, you're the one who usually picks what we do when we hang out." He said that while giving me his famous grin of his. God I love it.

I giggle "Well today how about we change that up then? What does the mighty Tai want to do? Since as he point out never get to decides." I decide to keep pressuring him to choosing, I want this to go perfectly, and I know Tai will make sure that it does, like he always does.

"Well fine then, if you want be like that Sora, but you better not end of regretting it later." Tai ask me jokily, I roll my eyes

"Like that could happen Tai." Was my respond to Tai, concern if you even want to call it that?

"Alright then let's go that way!" I look to where Tai point it seen to be random direction.

"And what we will doing in that direction then, fearless leader?" I ask will smirking. I haven't called him that for a while.

"I was just guessing we head that way, and if we see anything that looks cool we just do it." He said proudly, "and we can just see where the days takes us, since anywhere with you will be a good time. Just look at the digital world as a prime example." I laugh at this it so like Tai, and I guess he does have a point with the digital world, I form a small bush on my checks.

"So let begin the aimless wondering then for the day good sir." I reply with a bow.

He does the same thing "Why of course my Lady." He offer me his hand, I take it and join him elbow to elbow as we walk down the street. I haven't done this since I start dating Matt, I've miss this so much.

"Well Sora, I don't know about you but that Aquarium over there look like a good place to start!" he says as he lead me towards the Aquarium. He pays for the tickets in, I try to argue but fail at it.

"But Tai, you didn't have to pay for my ticket, you know right, I'm full able to do it myself." I look over and he just grinning.

"Well of course you can but I want to do it so, like I said earlier you're going to have to live with the consequences, of letting me chose for the day." Tai just sticks out his tongue at me I laugh at him now, I guess he was right about that.

"Hey Tai this fish over here kind of look likes Joe." Tai follow to where I'm point and laughs.

"Your right he it does look like Joe, I wonder if he worry as much as him." Said Tai, I just push him lightly.

"Of course silly it must be his spirt animal or something." We both laugh at this. The fish that looks like Joe end up swimming away.

"I bet if we look hard enough we could fine a fish for everyone here, but I'll find the most." Tai said as he challenge me, to this fish finding contest. I can't let Tai win, I would never let live it down if that happens.

"Oh you're on Tai, bet prepared to loss this contest." I reply and then it was on. I end up finding one for Kari and TK together at the same time, while Tai found Izzy and I Guess Matt. He said he found Matt by looking for the lone wolf fish of the group. I shoot him a look, then he shoot one back and we both laugh, I know Matt hasn't been like for a while but he still fall back into that habit every once and while. Tai end up finding the last fish that look like our friends, of course it look like Davis and it look hilarious we only notice him since it was his feeding time. "Well looks like it a tie, Tai we look at every single fish here." I declare to Tai.

"Well you would say that but you know Joe fish doesn't count right since we hadn't start yet…. So I win with three fish Friends." Of course Tai would pull that card out. Well he wouldn't be Tai if he didn't

"Oh really then? Is that how you want to play? I don't think we should count Matt fish then…" I said to him hope to at least keep it a tie.

"Oh no you don't we both agree it was him, your just mad at how I found him that all." Said Tai teasing me. Damn he right

"Fine you win, then you found three and I found two." He laugh as we exist the Aquarium. "I got to be honest that was a blast Tai so where to next?" He looks around then smiles

"How about we walk until we find a new place to eat, since all those fish made me hungry." Answer Tai, I roll my eye, then my stomach growls, curse this stomach it can't let me have one over Tai can it.

"Alright let's head out to find some where new to eat then." I said to Tai we end up walking around before we found this Szechuan place. As we finished being seated, we finally have a chance to look at the menu. "Honestly Tai all this looks really good."

Tai nods first then answer me "Your right it really hard to choose what I want to eat here." I agree with choosing is going to be hardest part. I relook over the menu and notice something.

"Hey Tai I think you will enjoy the Szechuan Chili chicken the most!" I sure he enjoy that. He looks over at it nods.

"Ya your right I think I will have, it sounds delicious!" Tai looks you at me "So have you decided on what you want yet?" I shake my head as I relook over the menu. He does the same "Oh I know you love this dish, how about the Sea bass in Szechuan hot sauce." I look down at the menu, he right I was eyeing that for a while.

"I think your right I'll try it!" I declared to him, then I giggle. The waiter came over and we place our orders.

"So what did you find so funny, then Sor?" Tai ask me.

"Well if you must know whenever I can't seem to decide on something with Matt, he always said _don't you find something_ " I was trying to say in my best Matt voice. "I just found it funny that we chose each meals for the night that all." I look over at Tai, and I see what I think is Tai being proud for a second, then he puts on his grin.

"Well that just because we're the famous duo, Sora and Tai." Tai said to me like it was obvious, he right we do know each other like the back of our hands. I wish me and Matt were at that stage, oh well whatever it doesn't matter right now.

"I know right sometimes I think we're able to read each other minds." I giggle because I know it true, "Out of everyone, I have to be stuck with the ability to read your mind Tai." I said jokily, he looks at me grin oh he better have a good respond otherwise, this would be too easy.

"Oh I know right, having you is the worst thing ever, I have access to the female mind and I still can't understand it somedays, it like I need some sort of cypher to read it. Well at least I got part of yours since you were a tomboy back in the day." He grins at me I just laughing at him.

"Oh ya that must be it, I'm just glad your mind isn't in the gutter like most boys our ages." I reply back. He laughing now, he just nods since he isn't able to get words out.

Our food finally come to table we both start to eat, I got to admit this is really good Tai, made a good choice on this tonight. I look over to Tai and he looks like he really enjoying it as well. He notice that I'm looking then grins. "Hey Sora this food is actually the worse thing I ever eaten, worse than my mother food." OH that the game he playing, well two can play at this game.

"Oh that can't be right because this meal is the worst thing ever, if you don't believe try some?" I cut him a piece off of my fish and put it off for the side for him to try. He take it and chews, it look like he enjoy it.

"Oh no Sora defiantly wrong about this, you may have to try this if you dare." He smile as he says this, then he prepared some of his meal to eat by me. Well of course I'm not going to back down from this challenge of his.

I take I mouthful of what he has prepared, it really good might actually be better than mine. "I don't know about that Tai I better take another mouth full to be sure." As I'm saying this I steal another bit of his meal.

"Well looks like this time I got the better meal Sor, since you took two bits of mine while I only got one of yours." He looks at me, grin I know all too well is his way of way ask for more.

"Fine Tai you can have another piece of my fish." I cut another bit off for him. He take it so quickly I'm wasn't even sure if I cut it or not yet.

"So I think we might have to come back here sometime Sora, seem to have pretty good food here." Tai said this know my answer.

"Your absolutely right, now we just need to remember where it is that all." I said this to Tai, and he nods in agreement. This place was great and to make it even better Tai was here as well.

We got up to pay the Bill after we argue if Tai is going to pay for the both us, which I loss. He starts to walk me home. "You know Tai I hadn't this much fun in a long time, why did we stop doing this again?" Ask him this, mostly just thinking out loud.

"Oh that simply, you started to date Matt, and you guys date took up all of your free time that we used to use to do this sort of thing." Tai look sad when he said that, well to be honest I do as well.

"I've been a shitty best friend for a while haven't I, You make all the time in the world for me, and I go on date with my boyfriend instead…" was my reply I pretty sure you can feel the sadness in my words.

Tai looks at me and smiles? "NO, don't think that all Sora, your great best friend, to be honest I think anyone will want to spend all their time with their new boyfriend or girlfriend, it only nature. So please don't worry about it. It not worth your time." Tai says this, I know he is saying this to try and cheer me up, but not really working. I think he sense this. "Fine if you think you be a worse best friend ever, then I guess their only one choice… We have to be last best friend on the planet, I'm sure we can take everyone with Wargreymon and Garudamon." He look at me with his famous grin, I know he joking and he make me laugh.

"Okay Tai you win, were not the worse best friend ever for the world sake at the very less." He give me look like you better not be just saying that. "It true, I no longer thinking like that okay promise, but you have to promise to call out to me if it ever get to that point, fair enough?" Its true don't believe that anymore Tai, he was right about it I was in a new relationship, and I was just too caught up in it.

"Yep totally fair, if you promise to do the same thing for me?" I look at him and nod "Well with that all settle I think were at your apartment building." I look up what he says his true.

I hug him goodbye and shout at him "See ya later, Tai!" I start running up the stairs

"Bye Sora Goodnight!" I hear Tai shout and I wave back to him. To be honest this not couldn't have been more perfected.

Mimi POV

I check the time on my cellphone, 2:40. I think that the quickest time I ever made it home. Probably help that I ran here. Right time to get Sora ready for the big day tomorrow, the day she going to ask out Tai. This calls for a shopping trip, hopefully she won't be too sad that Tai won't be able to hang out with her tonight. I got to say this, Tai was the perfect guy last, no perfect guy all week! There no reason why I see why she shouldn't date Tai. Well now I catch my breath time to head inside. I start to open the door when I hear moaning sounds? I hope Sora isn't sick it would ruin the plan this weekend! Then I her moan "YES, TAI, YES!" I start to move to living room where I now see something I never want to see. Sora pants down masturbating finger deep on my couch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shout. And turn away straight away, why was she doing that. Okay I know the why, but still why?

"ECK!" I hear Sora shout back at me. "I'm Sorry!" I hear her shout at me and what I assume is her fumbling with her pants.

"Are you decent? Can I turn around yet?" I ask her, hoping she is decent because we really need to talk about this.

I hear a very quiet "yes" I turn around and I see Sora has her legs up to chest and her hands covering her face. Her check are burning so bright that I can see them between the cracks of her finger. I go sit beside her and notice there a picture of Tai on the table. Well I guess that makes sense.

"So Sora we need to talk about this, are you comfortable with this conversion?" I ask her I just see her head nodding. "So how often are you doing this sort of thing, on my couch? I ask her because I need to know if it need to be clean a lot.

"I don't know, a lot of the time… well most of the day while you're gone… I've just lost count…" she said quietly. Okay cleaning is out of the option, throwing out is more like it, I'll just say it got miss place in the move here. That is not the number one problem here.

"Why are you do it that much it isn't healthy…" when I said that she look completely shocked, right she never had a sex Ed class before, well looks like I'm going to have the talk with her… we don't want her having a baby anytime soon.

"Well once I got back to pyramid there was really much else to do… so you know…" while Sora was saying this she was becoming a little less shy about it. Well I can't blame here, you can only build so many sand castles in a desert before that gets old quick.

Well here goes the next question I need to know, it for the sake of the plan "Do you think… about Tai often?" I can't believe I said that, I have to know if she think of anyone else like that. That and the fact if I need to warn Tai about her jump him without a condom on hand. I hope it doesn't come down to that.

She looks me eye for first time since I enter the apartment and said "ONLY HIM" then she turn her head away and then more quiet than before, "in a lot of different location…, and in a lot of different position too" Well every room in this house is getting a condom stash.

"Sora do you know about protection? Like condoms?" I said praying to the god above that I don't have to explain this to her. I look at her hoping against hope itself that she know, she isn't giving me an indication she know what I'm talking about. She then shakes her head… Fuck me. I sighed "Well there are two rules, now you're not allow to keep masturbating at the rate you are, it isn't healthy, but it is healthy and completely normal to do it, so please don't feel like you need to go cold turkey either." I wait for her responds, she nods that she understands "Okay then second no sex until you learn what a condom is were going over this that tonight. I've got to buy some first…" She nods again like she understand.

"Well enough of that" She looks confused by my out busted "I'm sorry to say this but Tai isn't coming to hang out with you today, But he promise to wake up early tomorrow morning and hangout with you the entire day instead!" She look at sad at first when I mention Tai wasn't coming but look really happy when I mention she have him all to herself tomorrow. "So here the game plan were going shopping tonight to look for a killer outfit because tomorrow the day you ask him out. If we wait much longer he might think you just want to be friend and we don't want to get friends zone." Note to self don't get her too killer outfit, don't think we need Tai encouraging her habits, so we stay away from sexy and move to beautiful. She seem excited at the idea of asking him which is good we don't need her chicken out now, less so about the shopping but hey we can't be beggar here.

"Okay but no dress or skits Mimi." She said that very strongly.

"Well we won't make any promise about that but we see what we can do, but let's head out to the MALL!" I shout as pump my hand in the air. With that I grab my bag and we head out to the Mall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tai POV

I got to say hanging out with Sora last night was a blast we haven't done anything like in so long of time. It was great, probably one of the reason I fell in love with her…. ARG now there is two Sora you think this would be an easy chose. Oh how wrong was I, I do have feeling for the new Sora and that the problem their almost the same person. They just have different life experiences I know one of them my whole life technically one of them only for week but it doesn't feel that way. I know I should focus on the Sora that doesn't have a boyfriend but the problem is I don't know if I should date her. Sora that completed the digital world with me would probably get angry at me, might even loss her friendship. I don't know about the rest of the gang would react to it. Would they support me or hate me. There lays the problem, I can't chose, I said I would wait for her but… I don't know if can anymore… I not helping Matt anymore with the dates she might dump him for me… but she did chose him over me in the first place. I have to respect her choice in the matter. I'm no near ready for choice like this, well it not like I have to decide anytime soon, let's just go have a nice day of hangout with the new Sora.

I finished the rest of the way to Mimi apartment, and knock on the door. "Coming!" I hear Mimi shout from behind the door. "Oh Tai you're here, why don't you come inside." Mimi says this to before shouting "SORA, TAI HERE!" she opens the door full for me so I can come inside the apartment I sit on the couch and Mimi give this weird disgusted face.

"So what are your plans for the day then, while me and Sora are out then?" I ask her.

"Don't know yet Tai." She just shrugs "I got a shift at 11 with Ken, after that I don't know." I just nod to respond to her. "OH there you are Sora." I turn my head.

Well beautiful is the best word to descried Sora right now. I notice she wearing some new clothes today, I guess Mimi did take her shopping yesterday. She wearing blue denim skinny jeans that shows off her legs, with a really nice red blouse, and the first time I seen her without her lucky blue hat. She finally showing off her hair, wait I never told this Sora that… note self don't mess up like last time. "Wow Sora you look really beautiful in those clothes, and it nice you're showing your hair off, you should do it more often…"

Sora has huge blush on her face, this is going far better than last time I tried to compliment her hair. "Thanks Tai, you look good too…" Sora says quietly I almost couldn't hear her. I look good? I don't think I put any effort in this. It some jeans I found that weren't dirty and black shirt with a blue jacket over it.

"So is there anything you want to do today, Sora?" I ask her mostly because I'm still a bit stun by her outfit.

"Actually yes, I got something plan, if you don't mind that is?" She tells me quietly, she shifting her weight back and forth like she want to get out of here.

"Sure thing we can head out whenever you're ready, Sor!" I say this to then her flash her a grin.

"Okay let go now then." Sora says as she come by the couch and drags me off it, off to the door. Well looks like she really want to go, well who I'm I to say no this sort of attitude. I quickly throw on my shoes.

I turn around to see Mimi smiling at me, she seem really happy about something as I say "See ya later Mimi, have a good day."

I hear her reply as we're about to shut the door. "I will, thanks Tai and have a good day you two."

"So Sor, where are we going today then? I ask her, she then giggles and shows me the basket she holding in her hands.

"Well I thought that we could go have a picnic today in the park?" as she said this she lends in closer "Is that okay Tai?" She blinks her innocently.

"Sure sounds like a great time to me!" it was my only reply too her, I think I'm blushing. See it times like these that I think she has feeling for me than other than a friend. We reach the park in no time, at all we quickly find a spot to sit. Sora pulls out a blanket for us to sit on.

"So Sor, what did you and Mimi get up to last night then?" I ask her because I know Mimi can be a bit wild with her shopping trips. Sora blush hard when I ask that.

"Oh nothing too much, at first we just had a small talk about something. Then we went to mall, to be honest I didn't know shopping could take so long. We were there for hours before we even bought anything!" she says this to me like I don't know the all too sad true about Mimi shopping trip. They are one only of the reason, I would do anything else to get out of them.

"I know all too well, one time I had Kari help me fake being sick to get out of her shopping trips. We had Miko scratch my face up to make it believable." I laugh at this because it very true story, Sora join in.

"Well after that we came home and practiced a few things…." She opens up the basket and hands me some rice balls, I can see that she blushing. "I made these this morning after last night practiced runs, Mimi show me initially along with everything else in the basket…" She looks at me and says the next part quietly "I hope you like it"

I look at her my mouth is wide open "You made all that food for us today?" she nods. I grin at her and reach for a rice ball. Before I take a bite out of it I say this "Well it couldn't be anything far from delicious if you it." She a small blush comes across her face while I say this.

I take bite and I'm right these are really good, time to have fun with her. I pretend to choke and die from it like it was really bad or something. "Tai are you okay?" Sora ask me while I'm laying on the ground being dead.

"No dying from the food, way too delicious… sense overloaded…" I manage to say then start laughing. That when I get hit in arm.

"Ass" Sora says this to me while I was laughing, she has a piss off face.

"But serious Sora that was really good, you did a great job!" I tell her that because I don't want to stay angry at me and because it true.

She sighs "Thanks Tai it mean a lot to me, to hear you say that." as she says this I reach for another, rice ball to snack on. "So when Mimi was first showing me how to make this, so keep putting weird thing in the middle, like jelly beans." I laugh at this sounds just about right from Mimi cooking. "I thought she was just joking when we shared our egg recipes that one time… but it looks like she wasn't joking about that." I laugh even harder now.

"Ya we were all thrown for a loop when we can back and found out she wasn't joking, unfortunately for Matt it happen on his birthday. After that we all promise to make sure Mimi never in charge of bring the cake again." As I finish say this Sora laughing her butt off, and falls over.

"Poor Matt, That must of suck. What flavor did she make it?" she ask me.

"Honestly can't remember, I think I'm blocking out the memory, since I was the guinea pig for everyone that time. It was just bad. After everyone saw I couldn't eat it, they give up all hope… Even poor TK wasn't willing to try it after that." I pause for a second "I think Matt dad brought it in to work to get back at someone for something he did." That does it Sora on the ground rolling around laughing.

"I think it gotten better over time, from what I hear the new kids weren't warned ahead of time when she made them something. They said they like it, it just they wish they didn't know name of it." I say this as she stop laughing and sit up. She lends her head on my shoulder.

"This is nice Tai, don't you think?" she ask me this, she right it is nice.

I reply without making any attempts to remove her head from my shoulder. "Ya your right Sor, this is nice." So we eat the rest of the lunch she brought with her. She made a lot of different types of sushi. She tells a lot of funny stories about how each one was convert to normal from Mimi brand of weird. It was a great time.

"Hey Tai, I think this is the last one thing in the basket, it spicy Tuna I hope you like it this." Says this like I won't, I love them all so far why won't this one be any different.

"Nope this one I bet I'm going hate. All these things you made today, they can't all be perfect right? Has to be at least one right?" she blush when I say this, I take a one of the spicy tuna and eat. "Damn Sora, you get a perfect score not a single bad one today." I say this and give her a grin.

"Thanks Tai, I work really hard on these, I want nothing less than perfect for today…" said Sora, she looking at the ground advoiding my eyes.

"So what was Mimi trying to show you before you turn this into something normal than?" I ask her because most of these have been quiet funny.

She look at me with a very serious face "Spicy cookie dough" I laughing, only Mimi could think of something like spicy cookie dough sushi. "I end up likening her Spicy sauce she use, so that were the base of it came." I nod at her.

"So it pretty early in the afternoon is there anything else you want to do today?" I ask her, knowing her there probably more than just a lunch time picnic.

"What do say about some Karaoke?" I smile and then laugh. I remember the time in the digital world where I try to sing.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that be a good idea, I can't sing at all!" was my reply I hate to shoot her down but I got to warn her at the very least. "If you still want to go then sure, I just need to warn you that all."

"Oh I'm sure you improve since the time in the digital world, which Mimi told me about." She says this but she hasn't hear me sing, actually I haven't tried since then… why not she might be right.

"Sure we can try, your right I might have improve from being god awful, to hopeful okay enough not to hurt anyone ears." As I was saying this Sora look like she couldn't be happier.

We end up walking to closest Karaoke bar. We end staying there for a hours, after my first song we saw that I did improve and was better than okay, I could actually keep a tune, nowhere near Matt level, but I got a lot better. Sora sound like angel to me, I would have just enjoy it if she was the only one singing. Near the end we end up doing a lot of duet songs together, that was the best part of the night. It was almost magical. After the final song we both agree that we couldn't sing anymore so we head out.

"So Tai, there one more thing I would like to do before we go home is that okay?" Sora ask me quietly.

I look over at her, "Of course silly we can, what is that you want to do?" I ask her because it getting pretty late, wonder what she has in mind. She doesn't answer me instead she grabs my arm and pulls me along to where ever we going to. After a while I realize where we're going.

Sora finally answer my question even if it isn't need now. "I thought we could go on the Ferris wheel…"

I turn to her and grin "Of course we can, just like old time?" she nods her head in agreement. There are not many people around so we end up getting a cabin to ourselves, Sora snuggles up to me and lends her head on my chest, and I put my arm over her. We stay like this without talking just taking in the view for the entire ride. We then start walking to back to Mimi apartment. Sora looks like she want to say something but can't get the words out. We arrive when the sun has finally set, and Sora hasn't say anything to me yet. As we are in her doorway, I finally ask her. "Sora it look like you want to say something since we got off the Ferris wheel. You can say what you want you don't have to worry about it." I say with concern in my voice, Sora shouldn't have to worry about what she can say or not.

Sora sighs then gulp "I don't know how to say this Tai, but here it goes." She pause before she continue "I it, it just that… this week has been magical for me because of you and want you done for me. I was worry you wouldn't want to talk to me when you first found out about me… because I like, no love you… I was all alone during my time after we got separated and it gave me a lot of time to get my feeling straight. I want to be with you Tai. Would you also like to have me as your girlfriend?"

I think I look like a deer in headlight, because that how I feel. I don't know what to say to this. I want to hear those three words from Sora forever. That the problem I want to hear this from the other Sora. I mean I know I have feel for this one but would it be right for me to date her? All I know is that I need time to think about it.

"Tai…?" Sora ask me, I guess I should give her answer. I know it not the one she want to hear but I just need time.

"Sora, I love you too, for ever ago before the digital world. I might not have known it at the time but the digital world help me sort my feeling out for you as well. That the problem here Sora, I feel like I known you my entire life… but I got to know the other Sora her entire life while you were gone… I'm still in love with her…but I know I have feeling for you as well…. I need some time to sort out my feeling but please don't take this as a no, I just need some time that all." I turn around and walk away because if I did I know I would see a very sad Sora, probably crying Sora and there nothing I could do help since I was the one causing this.

Mimi POV

Well I think today should be success for Sora, I was think this when I hear the door open from my room. I decide to move to door so I can hear if my plan work! That when I hear Tai speaking "Sora it look like you want to say something since we got off the Ferris wheel. You can say what you want you don't have to worry about it." Damn it girl don't chicken out now, you have to try it I know it will work!

Then I hear Sora reply "I don't know how to say this Tai, but here it goes." That a girl Sora, you can do this I believe in you. I don't see why he would say no to a sweet, I'll be it horny girl, but he doesn't know that! So that shouldn't matter at all. "I it, it just that… this week has been magical for me because of you and want you done for me. I was worry you wouldn't want to talk to me when you first found out about me… because I like, no love you… I was all alone during my time after we got separated and it gave me a lot of time to get my feeling straight. I want to be with you Tai. Would you also like to have me as your girlfriend?" There we go he can't say no after that! I got too say you said that pretty damn well.

Then there was quiet, it okay Mimi he probably just shocked from the happiness he feeling right now, nothing to worry about… "Tai…?" I hear Sora asking Tai, she right he should be giving an answer by now. He been quiet for too long.

That when he began to speak. "Sora, I love you too, for ever ago before the digital world. I might not have known it at time but the digital world help me sort my feeling out for you as well. That the problem here Sora, I feel like I known you my entire life… but I got to know the other Sora her entire life while you were gone… I'm still in love with her…but I know I have feeling for you as well…. I need some time to sort out my feeling but please don't take this as a no, I just need some time that all." I slump against the wall… So that who Tai likes when I ask him about it Monday… I thought it was just a random girl… I don't even know how strong Tai really was, the girl he loves is his best friend and she chose his other best friend instead… and he support her still… I hear the door shut… I guess he gone now… I better get out there to comfort her…

I open the door and I find Sora on the couch and surprising me the most she not crying… I ask her "hey Sora, sorry for over hearing what happen but are you okay?"

She look at me and her only respond is "Do think he will chose me?" I don't know what to say to that so I just hug her instead. We stay like that for a while.

Sora POV

"So Biyomon we got the whole day to our self's what do you want to do on this Sunday?" I ask her, I just pick her up digital world. I had to work in the flower shop all yesterday but now I'm free to hang out with Biyomon. We hadn't done this for a while, my time hang out with Tai on Friday was such a blast it remained me make sure I make time for other people beside Matt. It about time we just hang out between the two of us.

"We should make Cookies!" Said Biyomon very happily. She right that would be fun to do.

"That a wonderful idea Biyo. So Biyo we can make some cookies, but who should we give them too?" I ask her jokily since I know she probably will want them.

"We should make those cookies for Tai that you promise!" say Biyomon very happily, I don't remember promising making cookies for Tai.

"Biyo what are you talking about? I don't remember making that promise?" I ask her, well didn't expect to be making cookies for Tai today.

"You know the one you promise him and Agumon outside the tent at Matt concert when you were on your way to ask him out." She says like I should know this like the back of my hand… Oh ya I did promise him. He ask if I was going with anyone, he probably couldn't get date and is why he was ask me as friend, he sound really nervous then.

"I guess I remember that now, sure we can make him some cookies. I don't think there a big deal or anything but we can make them if you want." Was my reply to her.

"Of course there a big deal you promise him, you don't go back on your promise Sora! It the one of the thing I love about you." As she said this she nuzzles me with her beak.

"Okay, Okay lets go see what we have first then we go shopping if were missing anything, is that alright?" I ask her, she nods in responds. I haven't bake anything for a while this should be a load of fun with Biyomon.

Izzy POV

Damn this databased it mostly useless, so far most of thing on here are reports on new location of Dark Network, after I got more location. I try to cross reference them with the energy signals we been pick up. They don't match at all. These damn signal are still random in nature for all I can tell. I got one report about us the Digidestined but that was just his first encounter report from Etemon at where they thought we're going to land that day. I'm sure I'm glad Whamon drop us off where he did.

I hear a knock at the door but it sounds like my mother is answer it since she is talking to someone. What am I going to do about Datamon's databased I download, I should still search them since there an off chance their important information that could still be left on it, but I don't think it going to lead to whatever is causing these signal to appear in the digital world. That when my door open.

I look around to see Tai walking in shut the door and jump on my bed to start laying down on it. He did this without a word. I so happy right now Tai acting normal, well normal before he got depressed about not been able to date Sora anyways. He finally starting to feel better?

I remember he would do this before, just walk in my room. The first time it happen he walk in and ask if I was busy. I say I was working on something important, he just nod at me and lay down on my bed like he was now. He answer with an I'll wait, and that what he did he waited for about 3 hours not really complaining like he usually does, I found it weird at the time. I end up finding a good stopping point in my work so I end up turning to Tai to ask him what was up. He look at me and thanks me for my time and walk out. I got to say I was confused by it at the time.

As time went on, he would come and just lay down on my bed and just wait there. Most of the time he didn't talk at first. But I caught on quickly that he was coming here to deal with a problem and somehow it would help him by laying there. The time he would talk would be about his fights with either Matt or Sora at the time. I would give him my advice and he would lay there for some more time, then ask me a follow up question. I never deny him entry to my room.

So I wonder what brought him to my room today? I know I might never get that answer but it's good to know he might be finally getting over his depression. I know whenever I tried to talk to about it almost cost me his friendship. He would ignored me for weeks before I went apologize to him and promise not to bug him about it until he was ready to talk about it.

Well better get back to work, Tai will talk if and when he ready there no point in forcing it. That what I did, in about an hour I was able to decode another file, this time it was about the great firewall? The one that apocalymon was sealed behind? I was about to read it in depth when Tai talked.

"Hey Izzy, should I date Sora?" Well that was quick it he usually another hour or two before he ask his first question. I think for a second before I answer him.

"Well she dating Matt, so you don't get much choice in the matter Tai…" Was my respond to him. I mean I know that answer he probably didn't want to hear but it truth. Well let's get back to read it probably be a while before he ask his next question.

That didn't happen he reply to me almost as soon as I was done talking. "No not that Sora, Izzy." He said quietly. Well this changes things greatly. Should he date Sora, well if asking me this he probably want to hear how the other will react. Honestly I don't know how Sora going to react to and she the biggest player right now for Tai. So that leaves the rest.

Matt will be okay for it, if he isn't I will kill myself if he try and starts an argument. He done enough damage as it is. That I don't think will be an issue he seem pretty guilty around Tai once he learned his reason for helping him with his dates. I know those two didn't end up talking like they said they did, they both want more time on the issue.

Well Mimi should be all for it, because of the ways she treats this new Sora. Kari won't mind since she is his little sister. Those two are easiest out of the original Digidestined. The new kids shouldn't be a problem with this either. Davis will probably slap Tai on the back it, and say good job.

Joe shouldn't mind either, he be a bit worry but that should past in time. Then their TK, based off what he said during the meeting it should not be a problem, but the overall problem with him is based off what Matt does, since he will most like back up Matt with whatever he decides.

So now there Sora left to figure out. "Tai do only like this Sora, or both?" I need to ask this so I know how to answer Tai the best I can.

He look at me says "both" he then turns over so I can't see his face. Well this made it hard if it was just Sora twin I would say go for it in drop hearth beat. I can't do that since he still cares for our Sora and doesn't want to hurt her feeling in anyway.

I rub my head this starting to hurt my head, I'm good at reading people not giving advice to people about feeling like this. I sighed "Do you plan on tell her you want to date her double?" we might as well go down this road. I need to know how Tai want to react to this.

"I don't know" was his answer he was still turn away from me on my bed. Well that great answer I was looking for. I lean back in my chair, this is going to be a long afternoon.

Well let's approach this from a different angle then, since she shown up how as this affected Tai, well after the first night they hangout he was happy for the first time in long time. He was happy on Tuesday until he and Matt got in their argument that made Tai miss eating with us for one day. So he still had stronger feeling for our Sora then. He then must of develop strong feel for the other Sora over Tuesday and Wednesday, since he seem to be on edge with Matt but got over as soon as the lie about it and agree to not talk about what happen for a while longer. He was happy Friday but I couldn't tell if it was because he was hanging out with our Sora or not. He seem to feel like he know both them since Childhood…

"Tai, I think you should date her." He turn over to face me now and looks shocked I answer that way. I continue "I think you going to have to talk to Sora first, so she doesn't random find out your dating her double." I stop and look down since I don't know how that talk will go "It should all work out for the best." He look at me then turn back to laying down on the bed like first did when he enter my room.

I sigh he probably think about what I said, that mean I can get back to work for a while before he talks. I turn and read my new file about Great firewall. As I read over it turns out Datamon knew what was behind it, in fact it look like he could weaken it enough for something to get free with his Dark Network… wait did Datamon weak the barrier so the dark master could get free when he was living in his final moment… Wow that a pretty big theory, but I won't get more proof until I get more information. Unfortunately this doesn't explain what happing now with the energy signals that I'm reading all over the world. Was about to go back to decoding another file when Tai spoke up.

"Izzy thanks for everything." As he was saying this he was getting up from my bed. He begins to walk to door then stop and says "and I'm Sorry for everything as well." He walk out the door. I sigh it look like Tai was able to get over his depression finally I hope. Since it was the first time I think he ever acknowledged my attempts to help.

As he walks out the door "Tai you can bet I already forgiven my best friend, All I want to do was help, I just didn't know how to give you the answer you need…" as he on the hallway I see him give me his grin and nod and he walk out about to do whatever he need to do.

Tai POV

I got to say going to Izzy really help me. At least know I know I have someone to back me up if decide to date Sora. On the problem lays with do I date her or keep my promise that I'll wait for her. I know I should date Sora and not wait for Sora but something in the back of my mind is tell me not too, and just wait.

"HEY Tai, wait up!" I turn around to see Sora running down the street with box in her hand.

"Hey Sor, What up?" I ask her, wanting to know why she out at this time at night with a box filled with something that smell delicious. I bet there for Matt…

"Well I was on my way to your place, to give you these, but then I saw you walking here. So here!" Sora says this with a big smile on her face as she hand me what ever in the box to me.

"These are for me?" I ask her because I don't believe this happing.

"Yep those are for you, since I promise you so long ago." As she says this I'm opening the box it full with cookies. I can't be happy she giving me the cookies she promise to me at Christmas when she chose Matt over me. I get a bit sad by this but quickly rub it off since I thought I would never get these.

I take one of the cookies and take a bite out of it, it easily the most delicious thing I ever taste better than what was in my dream. "Sor, these are really good!" I finish eating the one I took the bite out of as reach for another one Sora speaks up.

"I'm Glad you like them, I spent all day making them" As she says this I could be happier but then she continues "I totally forgot about that promise, it wasn't until Biyomon remain me about it today when she want some cookies. If it wasn't for Biyomon you probably would have never got those cookies." Did she just say that… but she continues "Honestly I don't see why she made such a big deal out but I'm glad you're enjoying them." These cookies are now making me sick I drop the box of cookies "Tai are you okay."

I don't plan answer her question like she plans "Sora, I'm ready to tell you who the girl I like is… it hasn't got any less complex but I'm ready to tell you" she looks shocked at first but then look like she going ask something like who is it, I continue "It was you, Sora!" there I said it, where this goes I will not know.

Before I tell her I plan on dating the other Sora, since she has feeling for me. She slaps me harder than ever before she shouting at me "SO YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME AND MATT! SO YOU HAVE DELEVOPLED THESE FEELING WHILE I DATE YOUR BEST FRIEND, SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!"

I can't take this anymore she can find out on her own that I'm dating Sora if she still have me, I just run away, I honestly don't know if she saw me cry I don't think it matter at this point. I just lost Sora.

After some time after get my feeling sorted I find myself in front of Mimi door. I knock. Then I wait for a don't how long it might of felt like hours but probably was like seconds or minutes. Mimi answer the door "Well Tai, why are you here." He voice has a sharp tone in it she probably knows.

"I'm here to give Sora my answer, can you get here for me?" she look like she gives a sigh and then nods. She close the door while she goes and get Sora.

Sora open the door and steps outside to talk with me "So what your answer then…" she ask me quietly like she doesn't really want to know the answer.

I grin and say "I'll show you instead." She looks confused by this when I say this but she doesn't notice that I moved in closer and I kiss her with everything I got. She is first surprise then moves to deepen the kiss. This kiss is the best I can't get enough, I want more. I try and deep the kiss we end up falling in the door, we don't care we continue anyways. My hands want to start to roam but I stop them and the Kiss, I like that a lot but I don't like where it was headed. I rest my head on her forehead and look in her eyes, and say "Does that show you I chose you? Or would you like another go?" Do I want to kiss again like that, yes but it will only stay at the kiss part. Hands you better behave your self's.

She gulps then speaks "Yes that shows me, but I want another if that okay?" she grin wildly almost evilly. I give her My Grin and start kiss her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sora POV

"Thanks for coming over Matt!" he finch as I said this to him, right not angry at Matt he did nothing wrong. "Sorry not angry at you Matt, I'M FURIOUS AT TAI!"

He looks like he doesn't know what to say to that. "So what did he do this time?" he asks shyly.

"Well I bake him some cookies and found him walking on street, I ran up too him and gave them to him. After he done thanking for me, guess what he tell me?" I ask him knowing he won't get, I just need to talk this out with someone.

"I have no idea Sora, Why don't you tell me?" he shakes his head when he can't come with a guess.

"Well he finally told me who this mysterious girl he like is!" I say with enough spite that it could kill. I bet Matt won't be able to guess this either!

"HE DID!" oh I guess he really want to know as well, don't blame him, Tai be keep this secret for a while.

"YES HE DID, HE SAID IT WAS ME!" I shout at him because honestly shout is making me feel better. I look over at me and then does the biggest OH face I ever seen on Matt.

"YES, what an asshole, I want to date him all those years ago. Then he turns out he starts like me after I date you! Some friend he is, I mean who develops feeling for their best friend girlfriend." I look over at Matt he nervous nods before I continue.

"So he jealous of us, what does he think he can do break us up by tell me that and I'll somehow be with him." I start pacing around my room, I look over to Matt he still be quiet, well I might as well continue. "To be honest, It like he had more to say but I end up slapping him. I never felt more betray in my life he was my best friend, Matt. After I told him he was jealous of us and he was a horrible friend to you. He ran off" He still quiet. "MATT WHAT DO THINK?" I shout at him want to say anything at this point.

"I think that, we should give him the chance to explain why he told his feeling Sora, this might be important." He says that calm but he looks like would rather be turn to stone by the look I'm giving him.

"NO" was my answer "I don't care, what his reason were he should of started liking me like that while I was with you." I instantly explain to him. I know he won't push me to explain myself if I didn't want to.

"He treasure your friendship more than anything, please give him a chance to explain himself… Sora do this for me okay?" he ask me like he might die if don't do this.

"Fine but I got every right to angry at him right now, I don't see why your not more angry at this Matt I figure you would just as angry or even more so then me?" I look over at Matt and he isn't look at me. I just raise an eye brow.

"Look right now, why don't we just try and calm down. It won't help anyone being this angry. So how this we just go out the living room watch a movie and talk to Tai tomorrow, and not ripe his head off." He say still as calm as ever. He right I should calm down a bit and maybe a movie will help.

Kari POV

I look over at my alarm clock that currently going off and want to set Gatamon on it be destroy. I sighed and get up to head to the shower. As I'm walking to the Shower I notice what Tai is currently up, shower, dress and eating breakfast at the table. I blink then look at the clock to make sure I didn't wake up late nope right time.

"Umm, Tai how come you're up so early, you don't have go and meet Sora for another 30 minutes?" ask him, I starting to wonder if some digimon replace Tai. He never wakes up this early without a reason.

"Not going to meet Sora, this morning." He pause as he drinks his milk. "Instead I'm going up to Mimi apartment building." I look at him he never miss a morning walk with Sora before on purpose.

"Err Tai why are you doing that?" I pause for a second and giggle "You're not dating Mimi now?"

He looks at me and shrugs wait he is! "It something like that Kari, You know the new Sora they found is living with Mimi right?" he just grins at me the entire time he speaking….

"You're dating the new Sora!" He looks at and nods and smile. Well I couldn't be happier for him he been trying to get with Sora for ever I though he gave up when Matt and her started dating. It make sense now why he was so happy last night. I felt like we could use that to power a rocket to the moon. I run over to Tai and give him a big hug. "I'm so glad you could date her, you're going to be so happy."

He nods and looks at the clock and says "well I better head out I want to talk to Sora before we start walking to school." Well that's explains why he up so early.

I shout at him "have a good day at school!" while he leaves. I guess my TK and Davis Problem can be easy solve, they can both date me if we find a clone of me in the digital world. I start a giggle fit, I look up at the clock well it have to be a quick shower, and wait Tai doesn't have to take a shower. I have my normal shower time then. With that I'm off to take my morning shower.

Mimi POV

I'm so glad Tai end up dating Sora, they deserve to happy together. To be honest I was think for a time Tai wouldn't chose her but wait for the other Sora… I don't think Sora and Matt were going to be breaking up any time soon if at all… But he did have strong feeling for her. Enough to put aside his own happiness. I mean by the look of those two this morning making out they are making up for lost time. I'm glad I show her how to use a condom, and hid stashes around the apartment. I just hope they take it slow enough… Well at least Tai told her that she be taken on the perfected Date tonight after school, and to be ready to go at 6.

I notice that Tai isn't at our table yet. I ask him this morning if I can tell the news he said he didn't care who I told, just tell them at lunch today and it was probably better if I did. I wonder why he would think that I go sit beside Joe and Izzy. Sora looks mad at something, oh well this should cheer everyone up! Who wouldn't happy for your best friend getting a girlfriend!

"Hey guys, guess what I got some pretty exciting news!" I shout happily as I pump my arm up in the air. They all look at me like I'm missing something. I wait for anyone to try and guess it, looks like no one to take a shot at it. "Tai Dating Sora's twin!" I say happy everyone look at me then at Sora?

"HE WHAT?" said Sora very angry at me, why is she angry shouldn't she be happy for Tai? Matt look like he asking me to shut up well that rude.

"He dating your twin Sora, why aren't you happy for him. He your best friend right?" I ask her what got her so rattled up.

"Why the nerved of him, can't believe him!" Sora look like she not really talk to anyone at this point. She then looks at me and start talking. "Well Mimi, I feel betray at the fact that he dating my double for one thing. The second he a horrible friend for developing feeling for me after the fact I started dating Matt."

I look at her, wait a minute how does she know that? Because that not true from what I overheard, Tai like her before that, before the digital world even, "that not true Sora, and how did you find that out?"

She turns her head away from me, like she done with me. "Well if you must know he told last night while I was giving him some cookies. He said _Sora, I'm ready to tell you who the girl I like is… it hasn't got any less complex but I'm ready to tell you._ I guess he wait for a few second to gather his courage since he then finish with _it was you, Sora_."

I was about to tell her he was probably about to tell her the good news, but Matt beat me to it "Look Sora, didn't you always say that you be the first one he tells when he ready to announced this girl. He was most likely telling you about his plans on dating the other Sora, and you jump to the wrong conclusion." I agree with everything Matt said.

Joe sighs "and that probably why he not at lunch today, since he mostly likely trying to get his point across without getting his head torn off." Sora now looks angry at Joe, he just pulls on his collar of his shirt. I now see why he thought it would be best if I told everyone the new today.

Sora looks around then sighs defeated then says "Fine I guess I jump the boat assume the wrong thing, but it stills feels wrong for him to be dating my double." Well she looks a lot less angry at this point. Plus I didn't think what it must feel like for your best friend to be dating your twin. I notice matt sighing, I guess he is happy that his girlfriend isn't so angry anymore.

"Hey Mimi can you come by my place tonight, we need to talk it important." Said Izzy as he lends over to me and whisper. I look at him wonder what so important?

"Sure does after 6 work for you? I'm helping Sora's twin get ready for her date tonight." He looks at me then nods. Well I guess I know what I'm now doing for the rest of the night.

Tai POV

Well better start walking home if I'll going to be ready for tonight date for Sora. That when I hear him shouting behind me. "Tai wait up, we need to talk." I don't even look behind me to see Matt. I slow my pace down so he can reach me. "Thanks for wait for me, I know I'm not the first person your inline to talk with." I turn to look at him he seen worry for himself. I sighed well better than him coming here on Sora behalf, I manage to avoid her all day beside class I had with her, in those she didn't even try and talk to me. That a good thing right?

"So Matt, what do we need to talk about." I said coldly, I don't see what made him want to talk to me now. We both agree to give this more time… I guess he got the more time he wanted.

"I been the worse friend ever, I could blame it on the misunderstanding and miscommunication that happen, but I won't I don't think I ever make it up too for what I've done to you." I look behind as I notice he was getting quieter. He stop where he was and his now bowing to me. "I'm going to handle my Sora, so that you guys can be friends again. She going to have to learn to get use to this. After everything you done for me and Sora it the least I could." He stop bowing and is now look me in the eyes. "I've feel so guilty about what happen, I would say I wouldn't do anything like this again, but I don't even think it possible for me to mess up that hard again." He sighs "Look if you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand, I'll keep try to be one to you even if you give up on me." He sticks out his hand says "Go be with Sora, you deserve happiness, forget about what I said at the meeting, she making you happy and that all the reason I need right now to trust her hundrend percent."

He leaves his hand out for me to shake it, I sighed he right he has been the worse friend for a long time, but after what we gone though he deserve a second chance. "Thanks Matt it means a lot to me to hear that… everyone deserve a second chance." I shake his hand "I think in sort of kill me, your right you can't mess up as hard as did. So Friends?"

He looks shocked I guess he was expecting to shout or just walk away. "Ya, friends…" he smiles when he says that.

"Got to say you're going to have your work cut out for you, to get it so Sora will be even calm enough so I can talk to her about this situation." I say that with a chuckle, I know exactly what he going to be going through hell and back to get it so I can talk to her without her being angry. I've never seen her this angry before, I wish there was something I could, but right now all I'll be doing is adding fuel to the fire.

I made Matt chuckle as well, I'm sure he know what he about embark on is going to be the worse he has ever seen Sora. "Oh I know all too well, I watch your guys fights before, I've never seen her this angry before."

"So how much are you plan on telling her? To calm her down…." I look over at him, he instantly knows what I'm talking about.

"Well we see about that, hope to avoid most of it since, they might work against you right now. I'll tell whatever I think is right to make it better." He says that but I wonder how much how that is true, but I wonder if the real reason is so he doesn't get dump.

"Well make sure you don't get your ass dump, otherwise what I did would be for nothing. So nothing too bad okay?" he looks shocked again that I still care about the relationship. "Don't look so shocked of course I care about your relationship, I just want her to be happy and she chose to have her happiness with you and not me." He nods I pull out my cell I really need to get going if I be ready in time. "Matt got to go, got the perfect date to get ready for." And with that I walk towards home to get ready for my date. I finally having the date I've been dreaming about for years.

Mimi POV

Well I finally got Sora, ready for her date tonight. She looks stunning, I'm sure she knock him dead for sure. Well now it the other Sora I got to worry about. I never thought I would cause a problem like this between Sora and Tai. I thought everyone would be support of the new couple when they got to together… I look up and I finally arrive at Izzy building look like it time to head up there. I wonder what Izzy has to talk to me about then?

I knock on the door, I her someone coming to the door, it opens to reveal Izzy's mom. "Well hello Mimi, I haven't seen you around here in a while, how are thing with you? I hear you move back to japan." As she saying this she opens the door and lets me in.

I begin to take off my shoes and answer "I've been really good for the most part Mrs. Izumi, sort of cause a problem by helping someone, but I plan on making it right. Also ya I'm back in japan for good now."

Mrs. Izumi tells me "Well that good to hear your back for good. Also I sure you can fix that problem of yours if you try hard enough. Izzy is in his room you can go right on in." she point me to Izzy room, I giggle of course I know where Izzy room is, I've been here enough times.

I go open Izzy door and he notice me before I'm able to say even hello to him. "Good to see you, Mimi I'm glad you were able to come tonight!" he sounds really excited about something.

"It good to see you too Izzy. So why did you want to see me today then?" I ask him because he really didn't give me any clues to why he would want to see me over anyone else.

He sighs then leads me towards his bed so I have somewhere to sit while we talk about what ever going to talk about. "Well Mimi, I want to talk about Sora double. Tell me everything about her." He ask me to give him dirt on Sora! No way I'm not spying on her, she should have our trust, not our suspicion.

"Izzy I'm not, you hear me I'm not spying on Sora for you!" I shout back at him. I see him face palm is own head.

"No Mimi, that not what I mean, I mean how is she? Like do you think she good enough for Tai, I've been worry about him for a long time now." He clarify is original question better for me, well if he put it like that I don't see why I can't tell him what I know but there something bother me.

"What do mean you been worry about Tai for a long time now." I ask him. I want to know what he meant about that.

He sighs "What I'm about to talk about today does not get spoken to anyone, not even us after we're done talking about it. Not even if everyone finds out about it. No one can find out that I told you okay." He ask me a stern look on face. I don't think I ever see Izzy this serious about something that had to do outside of the digital world before.

"Okay I promise not a word." He believe what I say. He should I would never betray him.

"Good I seen that you found out that Tai like Sora for a long time, that he like her before you found out about Sora's crush that she had on Tai. Right?" I nod not sure how Izzy knew that. "Well Tai try asking out Sora on the day she ask out Matt. He felt betray by Matt, he felt sad by the fact that Sora decide to not only not go with him, but to go with his best friend. This lead Tai to become very depress since that time." He pause as he think about his next word. I knew Tai like Sora and he gave up his own happiness but I didn't know it ran that deep.

"But he look so happy most of the time, wasn't he?" I interrupt him to ask him what I was thinks.

He shakes his "No Mimi he put on a fake smile and act happy around everyone." He sighs "I knew about it since a week after it happen. I tried to talk to Tai about it but he wouldn't let me or anyone in. He started to ignore me to point I was worry, he would never talk to me again. I said to him one final time I'm here to talk but I won't force it, I'll play your game, I'll pretended that everything is okay and good with you. That seen to get Tai to notice me again like before but I know that it didn't help him at." He looks really guilty about this. I mean he try to help…

"Wait so how did you find all this out if no one was talking to you about this then?" I mean does Izzy have mind reading power?

Izzy laughs "Well Mimi Instead of what everyone think that I don't pay attention to my surrounding while I'm on my computer, that not true at all I'm very good at reading people. In fact I know about that guy you like when we first came back to digital world. What was his name I think Lee was his name, was never going to date you since he was gay." I look at him shocked because not only was he right about the first guy I like was Lee, I never told anyone that I like him because I got shot down the first time I try to flirt with him… "I also knew when Sora told you the first time that she like Tai, it was after the beach day we planned. I believe either that night or morning was the day she told you." My jaws drops at this.

"Izzy your hangout with me all this week, your helping me play match maker at school. I can total see it now. Look at how many people we will be able to help and make happy." I start dreaming up me and Izzy playing match making.

Izzy laughs "Well for that sort information I need to be around them a lot pull that off. That is beside the point Mimi." He pause to make sure I'm no longer day dream before he continues "I want to know about this new Sora since well since she shown up, Tai has be happy for once in the last year. Beside his fight with Matt on last Tuesday, he been a lot happier." He pause for a second I was going to ask what that fight was about but before I'm able "And you're not knowing what that fight is about, it isn't my place to tell, nor will it ever will be. Plus I don't think they actually made up yet, they were just pretending so they could get everyone off their back." I just nod in defeat.

"Well Sora is just like Sora, for the most bit she was really shy at first before Tai got her to open up. Plus she hasn't experience a few thing that she should of by her age…" I was wondering if I should tell him she really horny but I decide against it, that her own personal business. "I guess she more like Sora was when she first enter the digital world. I honestly thinks she act really cute, and is a good fit for Tai honestly, I thought that before I found out that Tai has been in love with Sora this whole time I've knew him." He nods at me then lends back in his chair to think for a bit.

It was only for like a minute or something before Izzy says something again "Well that good to know Mimi, before I only really had everyone reaction to her on Monday, what I thought how people were going to act and how she affect Tai at school. Know that I know a little more about her I'm glad I decided on telling Tai to date her." He sighs "Now the last part of this problem is getting Tai friendship back with Sora." He stop again to lend forwards and look me in the eye. "Tai Still cares greatly about his friendship with Sora, it was one of the reason I think he wasn't so full throttle about this Sora. Mimi I don't know how to handle this, can you help me?" he ask me. Of course I'm going to help him, I was going to be doing it anyways so why not two brains, well more like three brain are better than one. I think Izzy has at least two brain in there, for how smart he is.

"Of course Izzy, I will help you!" I say this pumping my hand in the Air. To be honest I knew Izzy was nice caring guy before tonight but never knew he was this caring. His is really nice….

"Well if you don't have anything else to do tonight, you can stay here and help me plan for tomorrow on how to deal with Sora, plus you can stay for Dinner if you want?" Izzy ask me that sounds like a good Idea, plus I kind of want to spend more time with Izzy and see this new side of him.

"That would be lovely, Izzy I would love to join you for dinner!" I as I'm saying this, I think Izzy blushed but I'm not sure.

Tai POV

Alright everything is ready for tonight, I'm dress up nicely in some sleek black pants, a white under shirt and a nice black jacket to go over the top. All I got to do is now knock on the door. Why is this so hard? I been here a ton of times over the last week… It probably since this is our first date… Well I got to knock… I can't mess up knocking on a door, can I?

I knock on the door and it opens quickly looks like I wasn't the only one wait by the door for this. I'm actually stun for a minute not know what to say to Sora, she beautiful. She wearing a red dress that goes down to her knees and her shoulder are showing, she filling the dress out nicely as well. She also wearing red high heels, there not very high mind you but she still wearing some. I wonder what it took Mimi to pull this off. Oh god I got to say something "I, er, you, umm, Beautiful!" well I said that so smoothly I thing I need to go find a hole somewhere.

"I, er, you, umm, Too!" her respond is just as quick as mine. We both laugh with each other at how nervous we're both acting. She signs "Not going to lie I didn't want to wear this tonight but seeing you speechless was worth it, you do really look good Tai…" She looks down at the floor while she bushing when she said I was looking good tonight.

I pull her chin up so were looking each other in the eyes "I think I'm going to be in debt for ever now to Mimi for getting you in that dress. You should wear them more often, the world need to see you looking this beautiful more often over wise it going to forgot it how to make beautiful thing like you." She blushes as I'm saying this I pull her for a kiss, she doesn't hesitate to kiss back. We kiss until were out of almost out of breathe but I don't want to stop. I need to kiss her more. My hands start to try and explore and that when I break off the kiss. I don't want to rush things, but I somehow still want more. I look at her "that was great, but if we want to make it on time to our date, we should be going soon."

She nods and blush "You're right that was great, but I want to go on this date more…" she pulls closer to my ear "We can do more of that later after the date…" she says seductively, I shiver with excitement.

I offer her my arm "When you're ready my lady, let's be off on our way."

She takes my arm and says "Why of course my lord, lead the way." And I do just that, we arrive in no time at all to restaurant that I'm take her tonight. She gasps when she see where I'm taking her. "Tai you didn't." I look at her and nod I took her to Noir, the best French restaurant in Odaiba, it's the place that she always want to go to as kid.

"Yep I know you always want to go here when you went on your first date. I remember when we were younger sneaking in the back, and getting my uncle to feed us some of the food here." I say this is with a big grin. She just nods, I think she a little stun right now that I remember this. I go up the Hostess and I say table for "Tai and Sora" she looks at me, then at her list.

She smiles and then nods "right this way, we have your table ready." And she begin to leads us to her table. We sit down at our table. I think Sora is finally getting over her shock.

She begins to talk "I can't believe you remember this Tai, I can't think of anywhere better than here for tonight. I can't think of how you got us in, doesn't this place have a huge waiting list? If I remember correctly."

I look at her she grinning so happily, it force me to grin seeing her so happy, I respond to question with "Well Sora your right, this place does have a long waiting list." I chuckle before continuing "It does help I know the head chief in here though…"

She looks at me confused "Wait I though your uncle was just the…. OH he got a promotion to head chief here?" I nod at her "Well that good to hear! I bet he works very hard for it." I nod at her again, and then we pick up our menu. We look over them for bit.

"So Sora, know what you're going to have yet?" I ask her, just want to know if she want some help.

"Actually yes I do, was thinking about the duck with orange, it sounds really tasty, plus the picture is already making my mouth water. How about you?" she ask me, as she was saying what she was going to have I notice her mouth was starting to drool a bit.

"Well I guess that mean we ready to order, when the waitress comes back since, I'm having Cotes De Veasu A la Normande." As I saying that I notice she looks confused, right! "Opps Sorry about that, what I said was Veal chops with Calvados and Apples. You don't know I speak French now do you?"

She shakes her head "No when did you learn that?" I chuckle at this, I was about to tell her when the waitress come back and we place our order in.

I begin to tell her the story of how I learnt French, "Well you see Matt family is part French on his Mother side, so TK and Matt were both force into taking French lesson. Matt somehow end up convincing me into taking the lesson with him. I was able to pick up the language really easy to be honest, in the end me and TK were able speaking it a whole a lot better than Matt. The reading and writing he fine with but it's just the speaking he had trouble with. The teacher were really impress on how fast I was able to pick up, saying that it will be useful later on life. They said I could even be a translator if I practice hard enough." She nodding the entire time I was talking.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming Tai that really impress that you can talk in another language, Tai! I bet you don't get to use it too often though." I laugh at her comment while remembering the digital world tour.

"Well have you been told about the digital world tour by the other guys?" I ask her because I want to tell this story and need to know where to begin.

She nods "Ya somewhat, that you guys had to go around the world catching wild digimon and sending them back to the digital world. I heard that Sora went to Russia, Izzy went to Hong Kong I believe and Mimi plus Davis were in America." I nod at her so she been told enough.

"Well me and TK went to France, we were chose because we the best out of the group who could speak French. It was funny since everyone thought that it was going to be Matt and TK, but no I end up going. I guess those French lesson pay off sooner than anyone though they would." I laugh at my joke and Sora just giggles. With that I start to tell my adventure in France with TK, half way though my story our meals arrive. "Wow Sora these smell, delicious and look great too!"

She nods and says "Ya these look well worth the wait for them." And so we begin to dig into our meals after getting a few mouth in, I begin to my story again from when I left off. After I finish the tale off, with the exclusion of me and TK stealing a kiss off Catherine. I got a promise to keep to TK, that we wouldn't tell anyone so Sora and Kari didn't find out. "Wow that sounds like a real adventure in France, by the way you descried Catherine, I'm surprise you didn't try putting a move on her."

I laugh then turn to her "I only have eyes for you, Sora." In reality I kiss her because I just got turn down by you and thought it would help me move on. Didn't after I kiss her, I felt nothing for her… It made me realize that there would only be one girl in life that I could love. I couldn't love her in the way I want to, until now. Though I don't think Sora need to know that. That might lead to her finding out I was depress, I don't want to worry her.

I final notice she was blushing for my comment "Thanks Tai, I'm glad that you do…" I smile at her.

"Well I would be a fool to give up on an angle like you Sora." As I'm saying this I didn't know she could bush any harder. She starts playing with her Hair, now that she done her meal. "I really do mean what I say Sora." I give her a serious face.

"Oh I know Tai, it one of the many thing that I love about you." She says this very quietly but confidently at same time.

I nod and say "and you're the most caring person I know, that one of the many thing I love about you." I reach to talk and hold her hand. The waitress comes with the bill, I pay for the both of us and we walk out together in hand in hand. I notice that she cold, so I take off my jacket and hand it to her, "You look cold, here take this." I put it over her as I'm saying this before she has any chance to refuse.

"Thanks Tai." I put my arm around her and we walk back to her place. "Tonight has been really the most perfected date Tai, I can't wait for the next one." She says this as we're standing in the door. She looking in my eyes.

"I can't either." I say simply as we begin to kiss, I close the door and we head to couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mimi POV

"COME ON TAI, we got to go or we be late!" I shout at Tai while he was making out with Sora in the front door, I'm thinking they look like they don't ever want to stop making out. Tai hear me and sighs.

"Looks like I got to go, but I'll see you tonight. See ya and have great day Sor." Was Tai saying good bye to his girlfriend. I should really find a guy like that, maybe I already have my thoughts drift off to Izzy.

"So Tai, I think you gave her the perfect date last night, I might need to buy you lunch again for it. I mean we talk about it for hours last night." I turn to him and wink "I though you like to know your performance rating so far, but don't let it go to your head." I smile at him, I know he doesn't have a big ego problem like in the digital world, but me and Izzy agree we need to get Tai feeling comfortable about dating Sora. So when they have the talk between our Sora and him, she doesn't break whatever left of Tai. From what Izzy said he thinks Tai, not really taking the news that Sora hating him that well. We just need to remain him he made the right choice that all. He allow to be happy.

I hear Tai laughing next to me, "Wait so those lunch last week had something to do with Sora?" I giggle at this, oh right I haven't told why I did that yet.

"Yes Tai, you made Sora really happy last week so I bought you those lunches in hopes that you would continue to keep doing it," I giggle "it looks like it work to me."

I see Tai roll his eyes "Mimi I'm not some sort of dog you can bribed with food. Also causation doesn't mean correlation." I look at him did Tai just say something smart this early in the morning? Wait Does Tai even know what those words mean? I guess he can see the confusion on face since he continues "I've gone to Izzy for help on some of my labs okay? Don't look at me like that, I can be smart sometimes…" He says this pouting.

I laugh "No Tai, I didn't mean it like that, I was just surprise you're awake enough to make a comment like that. I know I'm not, why too early for me still to even begin to functioning like that." As I'm saying that he rolls his eyes at me.

"OH okay Mimi if you say so." I hear Tai chuckling.

Well time to probe the mind of Tai, "Well do you think you're going to talk to Sora today at lunch?" He looks panic but then calms downs.

He sighs before he start talking. "I don't think so Mimi, She the madness I ever seen her before. I wish I could go talk to her and try and make things right, but I'm worry I just be putting fuel on the fire at this point…" he sighs again "Even with a simply sorry…" damn Izzy was right he is taking this hard.

"Well then don't worry, we try and calm her down for you, so you can at least talk to her, without putting fuel on the fire as you mention." I was saying this then I begin to wonder what he meant by that last bit.

Before I can ask he reply with "Thanks Mimi, you're a great friend, I wish you didn't move away to America." That was so was sweet of him, plus I don't think I ever hear him say those words before now.

"Thank Tai, but you're not sorry for dating Sora are you?" I need to know if he having second thoughts about this because of how our Sora is treating him.

He looks shocked to hear that I was even thinking that, and that putting it lightly more like outrage, "What god no, Mimi how can you even think like that!?" Well that good, he not having second thoughts about dating Sora.

"Well what are you sorry for then? I ask him because I want to know how I can help him.

He sighs "I'm sorry about the way I handle it, I just keep rethinking over and over that I could of handle it better than I did. Like somehow I could have done it without her getting angry and maybe being happy for me…." I look at him, it my turn to sigh.

"Tai that was in past, we can't change it, but we can make a bright tomorrow. So let's start today on make a brighter tomorrow for you with both Sora in your life, one as your best friend and one as your loving girlfriend!" He look at me and chuckles.

"How did I end up with such a good friend as you Mimi?" Was his reply.

"THE DIGITAL WORLD SILLY!" I somewhat shout at him jokily, we both start to laugh as we make our way to school. Don't worry Tai, I sort of put you in this mess I'm going to make sure to pull you out it. No matter the means.

Sora POV

Well Tennis practice should take my mind off Tai for a bit. I sigh think about what happen at lunch today, Matt and rest of them are right, I'm being too hard on Tai and at this point I don't even know why. At first I thought he was just telling me his feeling so that he could tell me to leave Matt, and the fact the girl he refused to talk about was me… After thinking about it, their right, he was probably trying to tell me he was going to ask out my twin. He did say it didn't get any less complexed before telling me. Plus if I let him finish he probably would have keep his promise to tell me first… He didn't and that was my fault for jumping the gun on him… So why I'm I still angry about this. Is it because he been advoiding me the past two days?

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ

I look over at my phone as it just went off, I finished tying my shoes before checking it.

TO: SORA

Received at 2:40

Look I know you probably don't care about this today, actually I bet you be happy about this. I won't be coming to your Tennis practice tonight. I just didn't want to make you worry… That all…

FROM: TAI

I guess he still cares about me…

Tai POV

"Hey Sora what do you want to do today then?" I ask her while standing in the doorway with Mimi. Mimi walks past us into her apartment. She looks like she going into the kitchen from where I'm standing.

Sora shrugs "I was thinking we could stay in and just hangout here, like we use to do." She smile then lends in and whisper very seductively "And maybe find something new to add to the list?" I grin at her.

"Hey Mimi do mind if we hangout here?" I shout at Mimi.

I hear her shout back my respond "For sure, you don't have to ask, If Sora invites you in." We walk into the apartment and spread out on the couch. Sora come joins me, and snuggles up to me. Mimi comes back into living room from the kitchen with a sandwich. She sit down on the chair. Sora turn the TV on then lends her head back onto my chest.

"So what are we going to watch today then?" I ask her not really knowing this show. She shrugs "I honestly don't know, I haven't see anything I know of when I was a kid so I been watch random things the last few days."

I laugh "You only been watching TV for the last few days? What have you been doing before that?" I notice Mimi stop eat her sandwich for a second before continuing. She seem worry about something.

"OH nothing much, Just been thing about some stuff, mostly about you and me though." She smiles as says this and rubs her head in my chest. As I stoke her hair Mimi just spit out her sandwich. I look over at Mimi worry.

"Are you are okay Mimi? It looks like you were chocking over there." I ask her because she looks like she having a hard time breathing over there.

"Oh, I err fine Tai, just realize that meat was off on sandwich that all." I look over at her, I don't see how she could miss that while making it and eating half of it, but oh well maybe it was just one part of it was bad. "I think I'm going to go to my room and finish that novel I've been reading. Have fun guys, your welcome to anything in the kitchen if you're hungry, so you don't have to ask." She says this as quickly as she can before I can even say thank you she already out of the room and in her bedroom.

"So Sora, tomorrow you want to come over to my place for dinner?" I ask her.

She says "Sure why not I've done it loads of time before." I grin at her and she notice that something up. "Right?' she ask meekly. She sacred but I don't think for the right reason.

"Well you see this would be your first time as my girlfriend, And I want to show you off to my parents that all." She get on top of me and her forehead is now touching mine.

"I would love to honey, let's blow the pants off your parents tomorrow. They always fun to be around." She leans in closer and whisper in my ear seductively "But that tomorrow, so let's do something fun now instead." Takes all it take before we start making out, the thing is I couldn't control my hands and end up grab her ass though her jeans. She deeps the kiss more. I guess she like that, I'll do it more often then. We continue making out for who know how many hours.

Toshiko Takenouchi POV

Well everything is in place for Dinner this weekend, Now I just have to phone my new daughter up at Mimi and see if we can get her come and join us. It took a lot of convincing to get my loving husband Hiruhiko to come home this weekend unexpectedly for it. He couldn't promise right away since he need to reschedule somethings, but now he able to come here no problem at all.

I dial the phone number that Sora give me for Mimi's apartment now let's just hope they pick up. It rings a couple of time before someone answer it. "Hello this Mimi Tachikawa speaking, how can I help you today?"

This great, now hopefully Sora is home. "Well Mimi, It me Sora's Mother. I was hoping to speak to my…. Err… New daughter if you wouldn't mind. I know she been stay with you…" I hear a sigh on the other end that can't be good.

"Oh okay Mrs. Takenouchi, She here but a like bit preoccupied, I'll try and get her to talk to you. I'm sorry to say this but she might not want to talk to you… I'll try for you, but I can't make any promise."

I guess it my turn to sigh "That okay Mimi, I know we never really seen eye to eye that much before. Just try for me." And with that I hear Mimi leaving the phone probably to get Sora.

After a few minutes I hear shouting from the other end. "NO I WILL NOT TALK TO HER." That most defiantly sounds like my daughter I hear some sort of guys voice trying to calm her down. After 10 mins have past I hear the phone been pick up. "What do you want _Mother_?" said Sora on the other line with enough spite to kill someone.

I sighed I will have to thank who ever convinced her to talk to me "Well honey, we didn't get off on the right foot when we meet the first time… since I didn't know about you yet. I'm going to be forever grateful for the digital world for everything it done. That includes you honey. I've always wanted twins."

"I'm sure that what you really think mother." I can hear the sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

"It true honey believe me, I will always love you, my daughter. I've invited your father down here for the weekend. We were wondering if you want to come over for dinner? Maybe stay the night? You don't have too if you don't want to stay the night…" I hope this works, so far this doesn't look like its going well.

She shouts into the phone "I'll Not have dinner with you, why would I with people who don't love me!"

I was about to respond with but I do love you, when I hear bits and piece of a fight…. "Look I don't want to …"

The male's voice something next says "But she reaching out to you so…."

I hear Sora again speaking to the male after a few minutes "But that different your parents, never hate me…."

"Look I told you, you're Sora, double or original and she your mother…" I really have to thank that man, I wish the phone was better so I could try pick up his voice better. It sounds like he fighting hard for me and my husband to see her.

"I know you love me, but I don't know if she can…" I was barely able to pick that last bit up. It looks the male voice is winning her over.

"And you never will if don't do this…." That was the last I hear before I hear some shuffling.

I then hear that someone pick up the phone. "I'll come but I'm bring someone with me." I sighed at this news.

"Well honey I was hoping to just keep this dinner between me, your father and your sister but if that want you want that fine… So who are you bring then?" I ask her because it probably the male voice I hear and I want to be able to thank him for convincing her.

"Well if you must know I'm bring my boyfriend Tai." She says angrily at me but she then sighs and ask me calmly "So what time do you want us to be there by?"

"Well anytime past 5 on Friday if you want, but if you want to come earlier your welcome to." Well this is having good results, not the best I'll give it that but she did agree to come, that all that matters.

"I'll see you at 5 Mother." She said sternly then hangs up the phone.

Well I got to really thank Tai for getting her to come. It sound like it was a lot of trouble to make her come here. I wonder if Hiruhiko will count this as a win for our bet, technically Sora is dating Tai before they graduated high school. That means I win this bet.

"Hey Mom, I'm home from tennis practice." I look over at the clock to see when my daughter came in at 6:35 not too bad of a time.

"How was practice honey? Oh and it looks like we having our big family dinner this Friday after all. I just got off the phone with your twin it look likes she agree to come." I say happily.

I'm now able to see my daughter face and she doesn't look too happy at this news. Maybe if I tell her if Tai coming she cheer up. "Oh and it looks like Tai, joining us as well, did you know that their…"

I was then cut off by my daughter which I don't think has really happen after she been to digital world. "Yes I know their dating mom…" then under her breathe I hear "of course she is…"

I sigh I was hoping my daughters would be able to get along. "Sora, is everything okay up? You seen upset about this and it's not just because you're not getting your farther a lone time that you usually gets."

"YES, I'm fine with that, why wouldn't I be?" she shout to me as she storms off to her room. I sigh I know she isn't fine but some reason she won't tell me. I just hope dinner on Friday will go good enough that her twin will feel welcome here.

Tai POV

I love being able to make out with Sora this early in the morning, I go to try and deep the kiss but Sora has already beat me to. Instead I grab Sora by the ass and bring her in closer. Then I hear someone saying something to me but I choice to ignore it instead to continue making out with Sora. I hear it again but loader, I still can't make it out. I don't think Sora look like she wants to slow down either, so why should I? Then I hear it "TAI WE GOING TO BE LATE!" I look over to Mimi, I guess she was the one shouting at me before. I realize she right we are going to be late if we don't head out soon.

"Your right Mimi sorry, I _see_ you later tonight Sora." I say the last part as I brush her hair out of her eye. "I'm going to miss you."

Her reply was too cute "Ya you are, also I'm going to miss you as well." I was going to respond with something like not as much as I'm going to miss you but I we were cut off from saying anymore.

"COME ON LOVE BIRD LETS MOVE IT!" Mimi shouting at me as she grabs me and starts moving me towards the school. When did she get so strong…? I bet it has something to do with her hugs or something like that.

"Hey Mimi you don't have to push me." I try saying to her, but she ignores me and continues anyways.

"Well if we want to get there on time, we need you mister lover bird to be away from Sora long enough to not want to move back to her." She states, I guess she might have a point. "I can't believe you guys were making out like that this morning I thought you might gotten that out of your system last night. You guys I think we're making out for like three hours or something before Sora's mother phone call." I chuckle at this remember the good time we were having before the phone rang, not like we heard it or anything.

"Thanks for answer that phone Mimi, last night, I'm glad I was able to convince her to go the dinner on Friday." I'm very grateful to Mimi, Sora should be able to have a happy life with her mother and father, plus it not like he get to come down very often either.

I hear Mimi sigh "Well to be honest breaking you two apart was the hardest part of last night for me." She hits me on the shoulder before she continues "You did a great job last night, on getting her to go, I didn't even need to say a word." She smiles at me.

"Well to be honest she was going even if I had to throw her over my shoulder if she was kicking and screaming, I would have done anything to get her there. I want her to able to trust and love her family." I sigh and look up "And the first step is getting her there. I'm just glad I got her there by words alone."

Mimi nods at me then we continue walking for a while before she speaks up again. "Tai do you think you might be going a bit, you know too fast with Sora?" I look over at Mimi she is playing with her hair while avoiding my eyes.

I sighed "Well Mimi, I want to take this slow to be honest." I know what she impaling with her comment I might as well put her worries to rest "Mimi, I don't want a relationship based off Sex, if I want that I could of date so many other girls." She looks shocked at my comment like she wasn't expecting such a direct answer to her question. I continue after chuckling at the face she making "Well to be honest, making out is a lot of fun, sometimes I just get loss in it." I start to laugh after I said that.

She hit me then start laughing with me after were done laughing "OH I know that much, just by this morning alone." She then gets really quiet before she says the next part "Also that good to hear, you know about the sex… I'm not saying not do it… I was just worry that all…" She blushes as she talking about my sex life, I don't blame her it is a bit awkward of a guy and girl to talking about this. I just thank god Sora never bought this up I might have kill myself if she did. I don't even know if they done it yet and I don't want to know.

"Thanks for worry about me, but I would like if you please, if we going to talk about that we don't do it front of the gang." I say that because I really don't want more people than necessary knowing about that part of my life.

She nervously laughs at me then says "Of course, it isn't any better for me you know." We both stare at each other before we start laughing our ass off.

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ

Looks like my cellphone went off. Let's see who it is.

TO: TAI

Received at 7:02

Hey Tai, can we talk about everything at lunch. Just the two of us? I promise not to tear you head off anything, we just talk I promise. Meet me by the Tree.

FROM: SORA

Well like I'm not avoiding Sora at lunch today.

Sora POV

I'm sitting back against the tree, wondering if Tai will show up. He never message me back. I really do want to sort this out with him. That when I notice Tai is walking towards me. I sigh well now we going to be able to talk this out. He comes over and sits beside me against the tree. "Hey Tai," I get out meekly I don't blame him if he want to shout at me. Last night I did a lot of thinking, I now understand Tai really cares for me.

"Hey, Sora. So you going to let us talk about this then?" I just nod at his question.

"Ya let's just talk about this, I'll go first I'm sorry I jumping the gun, and saying what I said. That is without letting you talk that is." I truly mean that now, maybe not yesterday, but today I do.

Tai sighs "Those cookies meant a lot to me…" I look at him why would he say those cookies mean a lot to him. "I don't regret my choice that day, when I push you towards Matt, I just want you to be happy." I'm looking at him now still confused, then it clicks for me. He was asking me out on date that day.

It my turn to sigh, I think it was too late by then I move on… I honestly don't know if that was the case if he made his feeling a little bit more clear who knows what would of happen. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that." He look at me then nods, well at least he didn't start to like me after I start dating Matt. "So when did you start to like me then." I just want to know.

He shrugs "I don't know honestly but that not important it in the past, Sora." I nod it was probably after I got matt to ask him about if he like me or not. "I'm going to be honest with you, I don't really know what I was going to say to you that night." He laughs "Probably that I was going to be dating your twin, I did promise you that I tell you when things got less complicated. It just turns out they got even more complicated instead."

I nod at him but something is bugging me instead about what he said "What do mean by less complicated?" He looks at me the laughs

"Honestly one thing is that you and Matt were broken up that for sure, I don't know when I would of told you after that had happen to be honest." I nod at his answer I mean I like that he would of wait for me, but this raise even more question now.

"Okay but two question now." I stated to him he reply with a nod to go on. "Well first thing is how long would you have waited for me and second is why did you help me get back together with Matt when we almost broke up last year."

He quiet for a few seconds before he answer my question "Well the first one is easy, as long as time itself if it allow me to, the second one is harder for me answer. I think it mostly because Matt was making you happy at the time, and you deserve to be happy. Second thing that comes to mind is that you chose Matt over me once, so why would you chose me the second time around, I wasn't sure. I was sure that Matt could make you happy so I went with that answer." I never know he cared for me that much.

I sigh "so you're dating my twin then? How is she?" he laughs like he was expecting this question to come up at some point.

"She just like you just with different life experience, plus she has the total hots for me." He said that last bit with his grin, which I love so much. Not now I hate it right now for some reason I hit him in the arm.

"Ass" was all I want to say because I don't want to think of what I would say otherwise.

He looks at me says "Friends?" I look back at him, of course we still friend, but after the way I acted I don't blame him for asking.

I give him my reply "Best friends!" I give him a statement letting him know that he isn't getting out of that title anytime soon.

His reply "Good didn't really want it any other way." I lend my head on his shoulder. We just stay like that until lunch ends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kari POV

"BYE, KARI" I hear Davis shouting to me after, me, TK and him had just finished hangout out for the day. I need to head up stairs to help get the apartment ready for Sora dinner tonight. I think we should be fine tonight nothing bad could happen beside a digimon attack or something. I shake my head at the notation. I unlock the front door, and I see my mom busy in the kitchen, I'm now praying to gods that it will be good. I admit she got better over the years, now it only 50/50 it if inedible, let's hope it one of her nights.

"Hi Mom, how are thing going?" I ask her she lifts up the pot, I catch the drifting smell, and well it smells good at least.

"Things are going okay, your dad just finishing up cleaning the bathroom I believe. HONEY, how the bathroom coming along?" my mom says to me than half though she start to yells at my dad.

I hear my dad shout back from the bathroom, "Just one more thing left to clean, Sweetie and I'll be done."

My mom rolls her eyes, she whisper to me "That what your dad, said 20 minutes, can you go set the dinner table the food is also done soon. Tai went to go pick up Sora, I can't wait to see her again."

I go to the drawer with all the silverware, I get out what we need and head to table, I say to my mother "Mom you do realize your meeting this Sora for the first time right?" I ask her, to make sure she doesn't get confused by the fact that there are two Sora now.

She shakes her head "No Kari, that not how Tai explain it at all. He said that she has all of her memory before they went to digital world. So I have meet her before, I just haven't seen her for 4 years that all." She stirs her pot, and sighs "It must have been really lonely be herself for 4 years. Apparently she didn't have her partner with her either." She think for minute "What her partner name again? I hope she not like Agumon he a bottomless pit like Tai."

I sigh "Well if you think of it like that then your right, her partner was called Biyomon. Biyomon very different from Agumon and Gatomon, but their all pretty much bottomless pits mom." I chuckle at that. My mom look at me and also being to chuckle. "Did Tai already get the digimon?"

My mom nod and point to my bother room, "Agumon is in there, I think he sleeping and Gatomon is on the balcony watching birds." I giggle at this Gatomon most likely hunting for dinner when she found out my mom was cooking for dinner.

"Alright then Mom, I'm done setting the table so if there isn't anything else for me to do then I'm going to go see Gatomon on the balcony." I ask her, want to see Gatomon before the night begins.

She look up from what she cooking "I think so honey, you can go see Gatomon if you want." I nod at her and walk toward the balcony door.

I open the door "Urr, Kari why you do that! That bird was almost in reach of me." I laugh at Gatomon and go pick her up.

"I don't think you need to hunt for you dinner tonight it smell good at least." I tell her, she still looks disappointed that I chase away her early meal.

She look at me "Kari, I been around the digital world to know, just because it smell good, doesn't mean it will taste good." She gives me eyes that tells me she worry. I giggle.

"Well don't worry about too much, I still got some secret food in my room we can eat, until they go bed and then we can make something better later tonight if we are still hungry." She look at me with a hopeful nods and relax in my hands.

"So how were the boys today then Kari, any idea on which one you will pick?" Gatomon ask me, while we are watching the sunset.

"No, not all, I haven't found the deciding factor yet." I sighed I can't get a grip on my feeling and it really annoying how I can't pick a boy and be done with it.

"Kari, keep telling you, if the digimon are anything to go by chose TK, Patamon why better than Veemon." I roll my eyes at Gatomon, she keeps telling me that when I say I can't decide on a boy. She see that and rolls her own eyes.

"Well we probably go in soon since Tai and Sora will be here soon." I say this to Gatomon mostly because it getting chilly out here and I do want to be in the room when Sora shows up. Gatomon nods and we walk inside.

"WOW, something smell good." I hear Agumon say this as he stumbles out of Tai room.

"Well thank you Agumon, I know you always like my cooking." Answer my mom. She turns and looks at me have a "nice chat outside girls?"

I nod at my mom "We did, and thanks for asking me mom." She nods and goes back to finishing touches for dinner. I hear the door unlock they must be here.

"Hi guys, you remember Sora?" I hear Tai yell from the front door, I see him walk around the front entrance, he couldn't be happier. I'm mean that too, he been super happy since he started to date Sora, I don't even think I seen him sad once. He currently has his one arm around Sora, and the other one is hold her hand.

My dad finally get done in the bathroom, and walks in the living room. I think my mom was right about him stalling, he had too perfect of timing, "Well bathroom all clean up now." He said that as he was walking out. He then turn to meet Sora "Well I'm sure glad to see you Sora, what has been four year right?" She nods very shyly. "Well that such a shame, you grew up to be a fine lady, perfect for our little Tai." Both Sora and Tai are blushing at that comment, I don't blame them. I'm dreading the time when I bring my first boyfriend over.

"Oh honey don't embarrass them like that." She slaps him with a towel. "Well you're just in time for dinner, I'll just add the finishing touches about five minutes ago." Both Tai and Sora look scary when she mention that she had cook dinner. "Well who ready for seafood linguine." We all sigh a deep breathe that we were holding, while everyone but Sora she still looks worry. I bet she doesn't know this is the one dish my mother can't mess up, and it happens to taste good.

I look down at Gatomon and give her a told you look, her reply was a whisper "If you weren't worry like the rest of us, then you wouldn't have let out a sigh." Then smile devilishly like she won the argument, I don't why she doing that since if she was right we would be eating something awful.

We all sit around the table Sora is sitting next to Tai and Agumon. Agumon seem like he can't be happier, I guess he either happy that Tai happy or that there delicious food coming. I giggle it probably both. "So Sora what have you been up to since you got back from the digital world then?" my dad ask her while my mom is busy plating everyone food. She had to make a lot if the digimon were going to eat with us. They love having them here. Not so much the way they eat, but they love having them around the house all the same.

"Umm, not much really," She leans her head on to Tai shoulder "just been hangout with Tai, He made me feel very wanted for the entire time I've been here. That one of the thing I love about him." She kiss Tai on the check. My parent and I just go ahhh at the moment.

"That my boy, It good to know that you know how to treat a lady like her the right way." My dad says while beaming with pride. My mom just giggles at his pose he is making after he finish speaking. Tai just rolls his eyes.

Sora, after staring at her plate for while decides to take a bite out of it, she look like she was debating if the food was going to come alive and attack her or not. "Wow this is really good Mrs. Kamiya, Like really good." She smiles then begins to really to eat her meal.

My mom smiles at Sora, "Well thank you Sora, I'm glad you enjoy it, most of compliments lately have only been coming from Agumon." She gives the rest us an evil eye, we all nod getting the message loud and clear. More compliments for her cooking. Agumon and Gatomon are both done their plates while we barely started ours, they look like their waiting to ask if they can have more when everyone else has finish their as well. "Well Tai, can you be dear and got some more food for Agumon and Gatomon they still look hungry." Looks like my mom notice the looks from the digimon as well.

They both tell her "Thank you" as Tai is about to get up my dad stops him.

"Relax son, I got it spend some time with your girlfriend." My dad's says to him, and he get up to get more food for the digimon.

"So Tai, who won your first soccer match between the two of you?" I ask him, because I know he play her in soccer once, but he never told what he did that night.

Sora speaks up "Oh that easy, after being away for four years I beat him while I was rusty." She waves her hand as she says this.

Tai chuckles "Hey, I was going easy, so you could get the rusty off the wheels, If I went full force at the begin, you would of never gotten the ball." Was Tai, responds to Sora boast, everyone laughs at the two playful augment.

My mother then ask Sora "So Sora, have you seen your parents since you gotten back? I know you been living at Mimi, over the past week. I'm sure they want to see you?" When my mom mention the words parents, Sora immediately stops what she was doing and goes still. I wonder why?

Sora answer was a simply "YES" with enough spite to kill. I look at Tai to try and ask him what going on. He gives me a look of drop it now. I look at my parent and there a little shocked by her tone. I think they want to ask a follow of question.

I'll trust Tai and get the information out him later, right now I'll save Sora by asking "So where has my brother been taking you out on your dates then?" By parent as look intrigued by this as well, and forgot about asking her about her parents.

"Yes Sora, please do tell us." Says my mom as she lends over and not so subtly whisper "We need to know if our son need a tune up in that department." Sora look at her and giggles, it look like all the spite has left her. That good.

"OH, you don't have to worry about that all, he was perfect!" as she saying perfect she clap her hands together. "We went to Noir that really high class French restaurant that your uncle is the head chief for." We all nod to say we understanding where she talking about. Good for Tai for taking her to that place. "Well I always want to go there for my first date, and he remember." She stops telling us the story and kiss Tai on the check. "Well then we talk about how Tai knew French and how it pay off him, He made me laugh so many time during our meal it was great. The food was to die for, it was the best!" As Sora finished telling her tale she could melt into a puddle of happiness. It looks like Sora was uncomfortable talking about the digital world tour, I guess she doesn't want to say anything in case they don't know or anything. They know about it, in fact they were happy that Tai got something out of those French lesson they pay for.

I look over at my dad expecting a embarrass comment from him, it looks like one is on its way, but not before my mom slaps and speaks for the both of them. "That really good that Tai was able to give you, such a good time dear." It looks like mom is debating where or not to tell her they know that he went to France. "We were also very surprise to hear that, Tai went to France as well, we're just glad his French pay off." Says my mom, I guess she went with telling her.

It looks like Sora was shock for a second before look at Tai and receiving a nod from him. "Oh, I wasn't sure how much to tell you…" Sora said shyly. She looking down at her plate.

My dad chuckles for a bit before answering. "Well that perfectly alright Sora, don't worry about it, we know they don't tell us everything about the digital world, they just keep us informed about our world when anything happens. Plus a few funny stories here and there." Sora look really happy that he said that. Were mostly all done our meals now, but still looks like the digimon want more.

I ask them "Do you guys want more to eat?" they both look at me while they nod their head back and forth. I giggle at them and get up to grab them some more. I look in the pot and see there more than plenty left. I guess she want to make sure there was enough for second for the human if they want anymore. I smile at the thought, I give a good helping for Agumon and Gatomon before I return.

"And that how I ask him out" Said Sora, but quietly says "He had to have couple days to think about it before he said yes back to me" She playing with her thumbs, she look happy for the most part but also a bit worry. I guess if your crush takes a few days to respond anyone would. I sigh, I hope I'm not causing this much trouble for TK and Davis.

"Well that a wonderful story on how you ask him" my mom giggles "But I always thought Tai would be one to ask you out since he a bundle of courage, he is." I giggle at this, we never told them about what our crest were.

"So son, how come you didn't immediately respond back to Sora then?" My mom slaps him, god dad I even know not to ask that question when Sora is around.

Tai answer it anyways "It was just so sudden that I need to think that all, but after words I knew she was the only one for me." As he finish saying this he kiss Sora on the cheek, she already had a blush on her face from when he was talking, it just grew tenfold. My parent give him some nods then start clearing the table.

"Well how about a game of cards?" my dad asks everyone, then looks towards the digimon "You guys remember how to play right?" They both nod since they now know we about to play the only card game my dad likes. That what we did for next hour or so just sat around having a blast playing cards. Sora wasn't nervous at all the entire time she was here. I know I would be if I had to go over to TK or Davis and meet their parent for the first time as their girlfriend, but no she look like she was completely at home here. Well I guess this was her second home as child, she spent enough time here as child to call it that. My dad try and bring up some old memory of those two as children to embarrass them. They work half of the time. I think there is going to mark from where my mom keeps slapping him in the arm tomorrow. After soon time pasts.

"Well Sora it getting pretty late, I should start to walk you home now, if you want?" asking Tai. Sora look like she was about to respond back, but not before my mom interrupts her.

"Oh Honey, You don't have to walk her back she welcome to stay the night if she wants. Just like old times." Says my mom, Sora looks shocked then really happy about this.

Before Sora gives any respond to my mom what so ever my dad adds "Well, Tai can sleep on the couch and you can have his bed of course." I giggle at that, I don't think Tai and Sora would do that tonight.

Sora finally able to answer "I would love too!" she jumping up and down like a little school girl. She then turn to Tai "If that okay with you that is Tai?"

Tai chuckles and says "Of course silly, why would I ever say no to letting you crash here." He then turns to his parent and scratches his head and says shyly "I just didn't know if I was allow to that all."

My parent both smile then say together "Sora is always welcome in this household." I think I see Sora about to faint or something when they say that.

For the rest of the night, Sora and Tai are snuggle up on the love seat while, we are all watching TV. At some point during the night "Hey Tai I don't think I've seen your room yet. Why don't you show me how it change over the years." She whisper something into Tai ear that I can't make out and I'm the closet to both of them. Tai eyes look like they want to jump out of his head to whatever she said. I don't think my parent notice this because they made no comments. With that Sora and Tai head into his room. They were in there for a while since both my parent have gone to bed already. They finally come back into the living room.

"Well it good to see you guys, finally came back outside to the living room, but I'm going to bed now." I chuckle at this then said "Good night guys" I head to my room. I change into my PJ and lay on my bed with Gatomon.

Gatomon was the first one to speak "I think they're really nice together." I know what she talking about and I agree with her. They are wonderful together, "Don't worry Kai, You will end up like that with whoever you decide on." I smile at her confidence. I sigh I know they would both make me happy in their own way, but who would make me more happy is the question that keep coming back.

I awake the next morning and start getting up for my shower. I walk into the living room to see that Tai did sleep on the couch like he was told. I giggle that wasn't the problem, Sora was sleeping on top of Tai. I walk over to Tai and notice he is awake. I ask him quietly "Wasn't she meant to sleep in your room brother?"

He looks up at me says "She had a nightmare, and want me to hold her. That all that happen I swear on my life." He said that with such honestly I can't help but believe him when others would question him more. I just nod and go take my shower for the morning.

Joe POV

God these test this semester are really hard. I was think about the biology test I had to write yesterday, I wasn't able to hang out with the group at lunch because of it. I as I'm walking up to the table I see that, Sora, Matt and Tai are there! Wait I thought on Tuesday we were trying to convinced Sora not to rip his head off when she see him next. Now there acting really friendly today what the hell happen. I ask them when I get to table "So ever thing is fine today then?"

Sora looks at me and says "Why wouldn't it be?" she looks like she doesn't get my question. Did they sneak in the new Sora to school? I don't think that very likely but what if it was true. The possibilities of what could go wrong if they did.

I have to find out the true. "Well on Tuesday you look like you were still going to ripe Tai head off. Aren't you mad at him?" I don't want her to be mad at him. Since we didn't get the full story of what happen.

She looks surprise by my question, then answer it "Well I was but we sort that all out now didn't we Tai." She nudges him while Matt look on from the other side of the table and sighs. He was probably think if I mention it they would have gone back to fighting. Why didn't I think of that? It was so reckless of me to not have.

Tai respond to Sora with a simply answer of "Yep everything is fine." I sigh well I guess things are back to normal now.

I was debating on where or not to ask Tai how dating the new Sora is going, but I don't want to set off a fight between Sora and Tai, they say were thing is alright, and they look like it, but something feels off by this situation. I guess I don't have to because Matt is asking the question very shyly instead. "So how dating the new Sora going then?" Sora looks piss off, I knew something was up! Then she returns to be happy, what has been up with her lately?

Tai answer Matt question without noticing that Sora got mad at Matt for asking that question. "It been great, really has been. Our first date we went out to Noir and then we had a pretty good time at dinner with my parent last night!" he says this really happily, I haven't seen him this happy since was telling me about his big soccer game. I know I wasn't probably even going to be able to make it to the game, and even told him so. He still sound happy that I was at least going to try. Sora on the other hand looks piss.

"Well at least _someone_ remember where _I_ want to go for a first date." Sora says angry, but I don't know who towards either Matt or Tai. Tai laughs and Matt scratches his head. I think it was toward Matt now.

"Sorry Sora, but I did take you there on our third date if remember correctly, plus I taken you there plenty of times since then." Sora rolls her eyes at Matt.

"I bet _she_ had a perfect time at Noir didn't she?" ask Sora with Spite? Was that spite in her voice? I don't know and Tai doesn't know either or didn't hear it by the way he answer.

"Ya she said that it was the most perfect date she could have ask for." Answer Tai with a grin on a face.

Sora sighs and then says without any tone in her voice "Well that good to hear."

"Ya last night my parent made her felt really welcome, she felt really happy and wanted all night long." Tai look proud of that, he should be, since the test results came in last night…

Shit where are they don't tell me that I forgot them. Matt notice that I'm in a panic searching for them and ask me "Joe what did you forget this time then?"

I sighed defeat "Well the test results for Sora result came in last night." I rub my hand though my hair and then notice that Izzy or Mimi weren't hear yet and they should be. "Hey guys where Izzy and Mimi, they should be here now?"

"Well Joe, they came here earlier and Mimi said they working on some sort of secret project today, instead of hangout with us." Answer Sora. What have I've been missing lately Sora and Tai fixes thing up without me knowing and now Izzy and Mimi have secret project their working on?

I sighed "I tell them tomorrow when I remember to bring in the papers, but of you that are wondering DNA wise she 100 percent you. They ran it 3 three time to make sure they didn't mess up the samples, my father was really surprise by that."

Tai immediately answer "well that good that all sort and done with, we now know for sure she's Sora and no one else." Tai looks like he about to jump for joy, while Sora looks like she just want to fall into the earth itself.

Sora meekly gets out "Ya that great."

Tai notices this "Sora are you okay, you don't sound happy about this?" he ask her with such amount of caring that I usually don't see from him, when he around Matt.

Sora looks at Tai then says happy "Of course I am silly their nothing to worry about." I don't think anyone at the table was buying that, most definitely Tai wasn't buying it.

He sighs "Well if you say so Sora, but you are with friends here you can tell us what bugging you, you know?" he look at her with concern like please tell me what wrong.

She notice this and says "Well I just want to be able to show my mom the paper when I found out that all." She waves her hand back and forth, I look around the table and we all agree that not the only thing that bugging. It probably just a small thing compared to what actually bugging her.

I wish I didn't forgot the paper today.

Mimi POV

I blast today at lunch with Izzy, I didn't know he could be so funny. Today we were helping find Mei one of Sora tennis teammates a guy today. Izzy said she be easy since she flirts with a lot of guys, Izzy told me that three them were actually interested in her. So we begin with those three and I try to find out with them would be a great match. I thinking I have the guy down now, we just need to get him to admit his feeling for her which is going to be the hard part. Izzy a great guy for helping me with this, I don't think most guys would, but he seen happy enough to help me.

I finally home after grabbing a bit to eat with Izzy at the Midnight dinner. I unlock the door to find Sora and Tai are making out on the coach. No surprise there, at all. I'm just glad Sora hasn't try to sleep with him yet. I think I would hear her, she hasn't been the quietness about her habits after I found out. I don't think they even notice me when I walked in. Again that no surprise considering what it takes to pull them apart. I'm just glad we haven't got rob while they were making out. I bet they wouldn't even notice it. I ignored them and walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water and head to my room.

Izzy too nice of guy to not have a girlfriend, I should find him one. I sit up at the realization that thought make really mad. I think I like Izzy, Wait do I like Izzy. I'm mean he always dress really sharply, he caring and nice, oh and funny too. He good looking, I blush yep I like Izzy. Wait I like Izzy, does he know that I like him. He picks up on this sort of stuff really easy. OH God what I'm I going to do. I mean do I want to date him, or not. If Izzy knows how I feeling but haven't acted yet does that mean he doesn't like me? Or is he just shy and can't ask me due to being nervous. Should I ask him? I don't know how to handle this. Maybe he hasn't notice yet or doesn't believe the signs…. Have there been signs I like him, should I giving him signs? I mean I just realize myself that I like him. Then again Izzy real good at reading people better than themselves sometimes. Do I not know my own feeling well enough to see the signs for myself? Maybe I should talk to someone, well both Sora won't do, the one is too busy with Tai and I don't want her to be worry about something when she finally happy. The other Sora looks likes she been going through a rough time since other Sora shown up. I don't want to put anything more on her right now. Wait Izzy will pick up if I tell someone, won't he. He was able to pick up when Sora told me, even to the exact date when it happen. Would he feel betray if I told someone else first? There is one thing I do know about this whole thing, I don't know what I'm going to do about liking Izzy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tai POV

I sigh on my way walking to school with Mimi. She ask me "What is the matter Tai?" she looks concerns than adds jokily "Miss Sora, already? I think this is a new record for you two this week for your longest morning kiss." She smiles then push me, I laugh at her joke. She right when I'm kissing Sora, something just comes over me, I thinking I'm starting to like it too. That not what the problem is.

"Well, you see Meam's that isn't the problem. In fact I bet we can even break that record next week if we try." She laughs with me before I continue "I'm worry about Sora family dinner tonight, I just want her to go back to a normal happy life. I think that she can learn, that her family cares for her, but she doesn't want to give them a chance…." I run my hand though my hair. Mimi hugs me.

"Sometime I don't think, you're real Tai. You're too nice and caring to be real. Though I think I just found someone that might even be a rival you for that." She sighs and then let go me and we continue on walking to school. "I was worry about that too be honest, but I'm not any more for the simple reason that you're going and that should make everything fine." I sigh at Mimi I'm not so sure about that.

"Well you might say that but Mimi, that doesn't give the confidence I need right now…" was my answer to Mimi, before she able to say anything else. "I love her, and I want her to be happy, I just don't want to force this on her if she isn't ready to…."

Mimi had a peppy respond to me as usually "Tai, don't stress out too much about it, we all know you love Sora, and would do anything for her. We both know it right for her go meet her parent tonight. You're going to be there to calm her down if she get work up, and if you can't somehow. Please tell me, I might have to move back to America. If she that bad that even your wondrous charms can't work its magic, we have a problem." I laugh at Mimi joke at the end she right what ever happen tonight at the dinner at least I'll be there to make sure to face it together.

Sora POV

Well nothing really happen today at lunch other than Mimi and Izzy went to work on their Secret project together. Tai was well like Tai today. Why was I not surprise yesterday that Tai didn't come and hangout with me at the flower shop. I mean it isn't that hard to come by and stop in. He doesn't have to spend all his time with her. I sigh was this how Tai felt when I started Dating Matt? Well now I know how bad it feels. I'm angry at him why didn't he do something sooner about hangout with me… then that way I could do something about him without feeling bad about it. This is really hard to do, how Tai dealt with this all year long. I don't think I will ever be able to last that long. Now I got to have this stupid dinner that Tai coming to. It bad enough that _she_ coming but why did she have to bring Tai, I'm would of be brave enough to go alone, she doesn't need Tai here tonight. I realize I'm at my front door now, I hope dad here so I can get him to myself for a bit. I open the door and shout "I'm home!" I look at the clock and see that it 3 old clock.

"Oh honey your home just in time. Can you help me by finishing cleaning the house before your dad gets here at 4:30? While I start cooking up dinner?" My mom ask me, I feel like saying no to her. I just need to think about it like I'm just doing this for my dad. That all.

"Okay I can do that what all left to do?" I ask her. Hoping it isn't a long list.

"Well just the living room and bathroom left to do. That is unless you want to clean your room so you can show it off to your twin?" I'm not letting her in to bedroom again if I can help it.

"Okay I can do that for you mama" I shout back to her. I begin to clean as I'm cleaning I begin to think, why I am so angry at this other Sora. I mean I felt really sorry for her at begin of this. I mean I really should of, if I hadn't I would have been worry about the state of my mental health. Now that two weeks have gone past I can't even stand her. I don't know what to think about _her_ any more. I haven't really seen her all that much during her time here. Wait I haven't seen her at all, I shrug at this it does not matter if I see her or not, I know I don't like her. I'm just finish cleaning the bathroom when my dad walks through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was really bad coming over here." Said my dad. I look at the clock it 4:50 I won't get much alone time with him before _she_ shows up.

"Don't worry dear, you show up before she got here, that all that matters. Why don't you go use the bathroom to fresh up before she gets here?" My mother tells him.

I run and hug my Dad, "Dad you're really here, I'm glad to see you tonight." He chuckles at this and pats my hair like I like.

"Of course I wouldn't miss this day for your new Twin. Sora, we going to have blast tonight. Now if you would like to let go, I'm going to take your mother advice and fresh up a bit before she arrives." My dad says to me. I let go defeat, he right he only came down to see his new daughter and not me. When he finally get done he out of the bathroom at 5:05. I sigh they could be here any minute I was just about to try and talk with my dad when the doorbell rings. Of course Tai isn't horrible late the one time I would want him to be. My dad says "That must be them, Sora can you be a dear and go let them in." I just nod and go to the door.

Look like I'm going to try and pretend to be happy around _her_ , otherwise my parent might kill me for messing this up. I open the door to see _her_ and Tai there. Tai has his arm around her and she looks like she would rather be anywhere but here. She not even looking at the door but at her feet, Tai on the other hand is smiling. "Hey guys, how about you guys come inside. Dad just got in, he is excite to see you." I hopefully say without spite in my voice, I just hope I said that happily enough for them to buy it.

Tai look at Sora and nudge her and says "We love to won't we Sora?" he looking at her now. She looking at him now and frowns then sighs.

She wearing a faint smile now as they enter my apartment. She says very quietly "Thank you we love to…" She won't make eye contact with me. She walks into the living room, she stands there a bit looking at the ground. No one is really saying until the other me speaks up. "Thanks for having me over mom and dad…"

I see my Dad has an even bigger smile on his face now than when he first greeted me. I don't really like that. He goes on to say "Well of course we will have you over anytime Sora, this is your home if you ever want it to be."

She look up at him and smiles a bit, but then start to put her arm around Tai and hug him. She buries her head into Tai chest. Why! Why is _she_ doing that! She doesn't have to do that all. My mother starts to speaks, "I'm sorry for yell at you when you first got back…." She sighs "you have to admit this has been very confusing for us when you have no one telling you anything." Was that directed at me, it better not I thought we agree I shouldn't tell my parent when she first show up. She continues "You're our daughter no matter what happens honey, like your father said your welcome here anytime you want to just come over for a visit."

They are now waiting for the other me to respond she not saying anything she just still hugging Tai. She look up at him and I catch that there eye meet, look like their having conversion without talking. Tai then sighs before he says something "I'm sure she will take you up for that offer at some point, she just feeling a little bit overwhelm right now, isn't that right Sora?" So _she_ having him speak for her now as well.

She just nods. She finally turns her head towards my parents and mumbles "he right…." Both my parent sigh at this. I don't blame them at all she been really hard about this, they love _her_ I know this because I know they love me. Why can't she see that?

"Well I made your favorite for tonight, I made those meatball you love as a kid…. I hope you still like them?" Says my mother timidly.

The other me turn and smiles and says "really?" and then her face turns sad again "I bet you didn't remember you just ask Sora for help…" she said this like she was about to cry. Tai just start to rub her back and she put her face back into his chest. NO they didn't ask me what they should cook tonight.

I was going to answer but my mom beat me to it. "Of course not, why would we need to ask her for something as simple as that?" I don't know why this is causing my blood to boil but it just see _her_ there with Tai, I don't know if I'll make though the dinner without saying something bad.

I sigh I can't let these feeling get the better of me, I calm down a bit and restate what my mother already said,"Ya they didn't ask me before they start making the food tonight, in fact I just found out what we're having as well." I hope that sound good enough.

The room goes quiet again for a few moment before she speaks again. "I think I really like that…" she hasn't taken her head out of Tai chest. He stops rubbing her back and the motion her to try and face them. Good Tai make _her_ face them on her own… I sigh I just realize how great Tai is again. He not going truly let her face this lone if she doesn't want to.

She turn around, she only has hold of his hand this time when she speaks "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty hungry, how about we start eating something?" my parents smile at this I guess she opening up a little bit better.

"We can do that dear, Lets us just go set the table. While we do that while don't you kids go sit down and wait for us." My mother tells us, they nod, I just go sit at the table.

What do I say to them, should I say something to them, I know I ask him about her when we talk about it, but I didn't like his answer. Do I just talk to Tai, right now? Or the both of them… It looks like Tai beat me to it "So Sora, gone on any dates with Matt this week then?" That would be a no, I was too angry at Tai to really go on a date during early part of the week and Thursday I had the flower shop to look after.

"Nope no dates at all, I didn't even think about it until you ask me about it. Honestly." Tai looks a little bit disappoint by that answer I guess, I think that he wants me to be happy and figure Matt would try and cheer me up while I was angry at him… I sigh does Tai really always puts me first… then I notice my _twin_ , I don't feel right calling her that… She is smiling. I grind my teeth at this why the hell is she smiling if I didn't go on a date. I was about to ask her when my parent come back with the food.

"Hey kids what are you guys talking about?" ask my dad. He hands Tai and _her_ their meal, while my mother give me mine and put down another one in front of where my dad sitting. My mom goes back into the kitchen to grab her plate.

"Well I think we just about to trade dating stories, Sora already fill us in on her dates. So we might as well as begin our own while you're here, right Sora?" He looks over to her as he was saying this. She just nods at my dad.

"Oh right, you two are dating now right? How did that happen anyways honey?" My dad ask that question directly at her, _she_ probably just avoid the question and let Tai answer it.

She does not do this at all, she answer him "Last Saturday, after a perfect day out, he answer me on the Sunday with a kiss." She blush as she says the last part, I bet there more to story but I guess she doesn't want to tell it.

My mother comes in with her plate, she hear what _she_ said and respond to _her_ " Well I think that really sweet way of answer a girl Tai, I'm sure it was very romantic when he kiss you." She just nods with a blush on her face.

She look down at her meatballs and eat one of them "These are still really good mama." Then begins to eat some more of them slowly, like she wait for my mother to make a comment.

My mom reply with "I'm glad to hear that you still like them from when you were a kid." I roll my eyes at this attempt to make her happy, don't think anyone paying any attention to me at this point.

My dad says "I think you were planning on telling us how your date went this week, Sora. That is unless you don't feel comfortable telling us that is." He put on a concern face when he asking that.

She doesn't know what to do, she then looks at Tai who nods at her like it okay to tell if you want. She sighs "Okay but only if really want to hear about it that is…."

My mom and dad look at each and chuckle they with "Of course we would silly." Then my mom continues with "Why wouldn't we want to hear about how our daughter dates go? We want to know how happy he made you."

She smiles at this and begins to tell about their` Noir date. "Well we went to Noir, on Monday and Tai was able to get us in from the fact his uncle is now the head chief, the food was really good too. I also learned that Tai knew French, and he told a cool story how he went to France and used it." She plays with her meatball with her fork and sighs "It was the most perfect first date I could have ask for…" I remember the first time Matt took me there, it wasn't our first but it what made me want to still date him. That feeling quickly past over and turn into angry. She had to have a great first date didn't see, well of course Tai was in charge and he always make sure we have a fun time…

"Well it doesn't sound like we need to get after you Tai for not treating her right." My dad chuckles at him, he smiles a bit at this. Tai doesn't get see my father that much, even when he was around here as a kid. Even if we were like glue before she came along and ruin that…

I don't hear what anyone talking about since I came to the realization that I'm getting jealous of _her_ , Why am I jealous of _her_ I begin to think about it but don't get far when I hear someone ask me something. I asked "Can you repeat the question?"

Tai speaks up "Well I ask you are you okay? You been really quiet lately and seem a bit down?" Of course Tai was the one to check up on me. What should I say, I know I won't say the truth because I haven't found out the truth yet.

"Oh I just missing Matt that all, I haven't see him lately and see you two acting all loving is just wish he was here…. That all…" I say that as I pat myself on the back I think I even believe that for a second. So does Tai as he goes back to main conversion. They look really happy together… and that make me so mad. Why oh, why can't I be happy for Tai he found himself a great girlfriend by the sound of it.

I look around at the table everyone really happy now. "And that how I beat him at soccer when I first came back even though I was rusty for not playing for 4 years." I look over at my _twin_ as she saying that, she sound really cheerful about that.

"Oh really that great to hear, I'm sure you will make the soccer club next season then." My mother says to her. I don't know how to react to that comment, was my mom just happy for me that I was playing a different sport other than soccer when I switch over to tennis. Some time I wonder if it was the case but she sound like she didn't care what sport I play… maybe I should switch back to soccer. I mean I could try and get Tai to go back to a CO-ED team. He say he left that because he wouldn't be able to play with me anymore. As this night goes on I'm starting to feel worse and worse about myself…

I look around everyone else has finish their meals… I really don't feel like finishing this anymore. "I don't feel like eating any more if you guys are waiting on me…." I barely manage to get out. My mom just nods at me to acknowledge my comment.

Tai and _she_ are acting super lovely dovely right now, my stomach can't take this. "Well who up for a game of cards?" my dad ask everyone.

She was the first one to answer my dad. "Well I only promise a dinner… but this has been fun, so why not?" she start to sound like she want to bail, I would of rather that then this. Then she sound cheerful at the end. Tai look happy, probably for reason she accepting her… my family.

"I don't feel too well, is it okay if I go lay down in my room." I say since I wouldn't be able to take another moment of Tai and _her_ together… how the hell did Tai do this with me and Matt. My parent don't even bother to respond to me other than a nod. Tai looks at me worried then stops when she kiss him on the check he then turn his attention back to her and returns the kiss.

I walk to my bedroom, and lay down. I can hear them having fun out there without me. I now know I'm jealous of her taking away all my time with Tai, I'm jealous of her because my parent didn't feel like they care about me tonight… I hate her so much.

Tai POV

It really upsetting that Sora wasn't feeling good last night, I mean she miss out on a pretty good time with her parents. I think my Sora starting to come round to liking her parents. By the end of the night she came out of her shell a lot. I hope she be able to make a lasting relationship with them, and by the look of things she will be able too. Well let's not worry about that too much today instead let's give Sora another perfect date then.

I knock on the door to Mimi apartment, it opens to reveal Sora standing there looking sexy. She leans up against the door. "Hey Tai, where my Kiss?" she says seductively, when she says it like that I can't resist her all. I mean it, I don't know what came over me as we begin kiss. I was just here to pick her up for a date. I guess she want this more. After a while we break a part, I look at the time it 4:03. We meant to be there by 1:15. Oh well back up plan.

"Hey Sora it look like we miss out on what I had plan for day by kissing." I chuckle at this "So how about I take you bowling instead? I could really use a win over you this time, since you beat me at soccer." I am now grinning at her when I finish talking.

She laughs at my joke, "OH Tai I know you had something plan out for tonight, I'm sorry we got carry away but bowling with you will be perfect anyways…" she blinks her eye at me not so innocently. She giggles at me and with that we head off to bowling alley that nearby.

I want to ask her how she thought the dinner went last night since we didn't talk that much when we got back, instead we were only making out on the couch last night. "So Sora, I thought about the dinner last night. I think it went pretty good, what did you think of it?"

She sighs "It was fine, a lot better than I thought it would be. How about instead of focusing on that we focus on date instead?" there wasn't that much spite in her tone as there was on Tuesday when she first got invited over to the dinner. I guess that is an improvement.

We final get to bowling alley, we had a blast playing but Sora couldn't keep her hands off me the entire time, not like I'm complaining at this… right? Shouldn't I be? I don't think this is what I want from this relationship… Sora quickly changes my mind by kiss me when I was thinking about that… What was I thinking about again?

I end up beating her in bowling. I think I don't really remember it all that too well. We grab a quick bit to eat at the midnight dinner since Sora want to head home. We do just that. I don't remember what I order Sora was too distracting at the time.

I don't remember when or how we end up making out in Sora bedroom, but this nice. Sora at some point takes off her clothes to reveal her underwear. I haven't seen her look this hot since I first saw her in her tennis uniform. I deepen the kiss, and pull back. I haven't seen this Sora in a tennis uniform, I can't do this not while I think of her it wouldn't be fair. What is this, I gain my sense I realize we about to have sex. I don't want sex with Sora now. I don't want this relationship to base off sex.

"Sora we can't do this, we can't have sex." I say to her. She look surprise that I stop then she look really sad. She then begins to start crying. I hate it when she crying.

"What wrong…sniff… do you think….sniff… I'm ugly?" She manages to get out between crying, I sigh this is going to be a long talk.

"No Sora, you're beautiful, you truly are beautiful, like an angle." That was all I was able to get out before she interpret me.

"Then why don't you want this?" she manage to get out before she starts crying even more. I just hold her for a bit before she calm down.

"Sora for a couple of reason, first is I don't want our relationship to based off sex, which it might be if we do this too early." She looks really confused by this so much she stop crying for a few seconds, then she nods to let me continue "Plus I wasn't only thinking of you when we're making out right then, it what broken me out of my trance in the first place. I won't do this unless I'm thinking hundred percent about you it seen, well unfaithful to you otherwise." I sigh to let her know I'm done.

"It was her, was it not?" she ask me kind of angry but with an understanding tone as well.

"Ya it was her in her tennis uniform, I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't do that to her as my best friend it would be wrong." I hold her while I say that. I then pull her off me and look her in the eye. "I will stay here with you tonight, I will hold you tonight, but I won't have sex with you tonight do you understand me?"

She nods and bring me back down to the bed "ya I do, please don't leave me tonight."

I look at her and grin "Of course not." Then I add "Sora I don't think I'll be able to live without you now that I have this." I can't see her face, but she nods. That what I do, I just lay with her until sleep takes us both.

Mimi POV

I sigh, I was really think there for second they going to have sex. I look up to celling while I thinking about what just happen. If she going to living here, I'm going to have to have that room soundproof. It doesn't sound like I'll have to do anytime soon by the way Tai was talking in there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joe POV

I look down at my notes, none of these are making no sense what so ever to me right now and I have a test on Wednesday. I look to clock I have digital shift today, we will not find anything just like the hundred times we went out there before. I know Tai offer me, to take some of my digital shift if I need the time to study. I sigh and look over to where Gomamon is laying. "Gomamon do you think it be alright if I ask Tai to take my digital shift today? I'm having a hard time understanding these note."

Gomamon looks over to me "Well before we considered that option, are you sure you don't have them upside down?" I hear Gomamon chuckling.

"Gomamon that only happen one time. One time, and that was because it was really late and I was tired." I say to sternly. Gomamon look at my face and starts laughing.

"Did you check this time?" Gomamon ask me with grin on his face. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of me looking at my notes. I check them out of the corner of my eye, nope not upside down.

"Yes Gomamon they are not upside down this time…" I tell him this. Then I try and get him back on to the original question I asked "So do you think it going to be aright if I ask Tai?" I want to know what Gomamon opinion is, I felt bad last time I did this since I end up missing a big meeting. I didn't get to voice my opinion at the meeting. I was just told that we were going to trust this new Sora that show up. Clones just don't show up for any reason! Well that doesn't matter now, I'm happy that Tai and this new Sora were able to make it work between them.

"Well Joe, if we did ask Tai I don't think he would mind. Since last time he didn't even have to do a shift. That not the problem here Joe…. Don't you want to hang out with me?" I sigh he right the only real time I hang out with Gomamon is on weekend and digital shift. Lately not so much on the weekend since the classes this semester are all really hard.

I sigh "Gomamon you know that not true, you're here now, you been here all weekend in fact…" Gomamon doesn't look happy with this answer. "How about this I'm going to have to take a break at some point today, when I do that you have me for a full hour of not worrying about studying, plus I won't bring my notes to the table when we eat lunch and dinner today?"

Gomamon looks happy with this but says "Oh that sounds fine with me, but if you can give me an hour for you study break, why can't we use the digital world as a study break?"

I sigh at Gomamon he not wrong. It what I usually do use the digital world shift on the weekend for, I don't think I can do that this weekend though. "Gomamon I think I can a one hour break with you and be fine… It's just that digital shift takes about three hours most of the time, and sometime even the whole day. Did you hear what happen to TK and Kari on Tai big soccer game? They were busy the whole day with a tuff war, I know if I saw it I would help sort it out as well… I'm just worry that if I take it I'll be too behind in my studies for the test this Wednesday."

Gomamon sighs in defeat "Well if you put it that way, I think we should ask Tai. I know how important it is for you to become a doctor."

I nod at Gomamon. "Thanks for understanding Gomamon." I pull out my cell phone from my deck top compartment.

TO: TAI

Hey Tai, I was wondering if you could take my digital shift this afternoon it is at 1:00 at the Ancient Glacial Region? I know you said you offer to do it for me if I was ever feeling like I need more time to study for a test. I feel like I do need to study more for a test on Wednesday.

SENT AT 10:04

I sighed well now it sent. I don't feel any better about it though. Well let's get back to studying for the time being. I keep my phone on my desk for when Tai gets back to me.

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ

I pick up my Phone and see that Tai has gotten back to me.

TO: JOE

Received at 10:16

Yep sure thing, I want to talk about some stuff with Agumon anyways today. Don't fry your brain, with too much study Joe. You can turn off your phone if want, I can handle whatever happens until Wednesday.

FROM: TAI

"Hey Gomamon, it like we don't have to take the shift today, Tai got it covered." I shout over to Gomamon. Well time to get back these book with anymore distinction and with that I shut off my phone.

Agumon POV

This sun feels really nice today, I think I'm just going to lay here all day if can. I hear something when I start to doze off into a nice sleep. "Hey Agumon are you around here?" Oh that sounds like Tai. Looks like Tai came for a visit today!

"TAI, OVER HERE!" I shout to him. He makes his way over to me. "Hey Tai, what are you doing here? I don't think we have shift today?" I say that trying to remember when our next shift is meant to be. I hope he didn't pick up another one again.

"Well, ya we do, Joe ask me to take his today. Since I was planning on coming here today to see you anyways, I thought I could take it for him." He says this while sticking back of his head. Well at least Tai want to see me today.

That can wait though, "What time do we have to do it today?" If I sound defeat, it because I was, I just want to relax today without a shift.

"Agumon are you okay with buddy? And to answer your question it at 1:00 it's 10:30 right now." He sounds really worry about me. Wait he doesn't sound like his worse than sad feeling! Biyomon told she got Sora to bake those cookies for him, they must of work!

"Well I was just feeling down that I couldn't relax today, but that doesn't matter now! You're not feeling your worse than sad feeling that you had all year!" I say very happily to Tai, I'm really glad he not feeling like that, I really didn't like those feeling. They were really dark, almost similar to but different to when I digivolve to SkullGreymon now I think about it.

Tai chuckles at this, "Ya buddy those feeling have gone away for good I think. Also I'm sorry I took away your day off without asking you, I won't do that again buddy." He smiles at me like all those time ago during our first adventure, not like those fake one he been using the past year. "I'm also sorry for how I treat you over this past year. I wasn't a very good friend for shutting you out like that." When Tai says that he can't look me in the eye.

I run and hug him "I don't care about any of that, your back to normal now that all I care about now!" he pats my head while I'm hugging him, I like that. "Hey Tai you said that you want to talk about something with me what was it?" I ask him then let go of our hug. I sit down on the ground and Tai join me on the ground, by sitting right beside me.

He chuckles "Well the first thing is that I want to say sorry for how I treat you last year, it like we got that over with unless you want to say anything more?" I shake my head, don't want Tai ever going near those feeling again. "Well the second thing is about my relation with the new Sora we found." He turn to me with a very serious face before he continue "This is a pirate matter buddy so no talk about this to anyone, do understand me?" I nod. I get that somethings aren't meant to be share with other people now.

Tai Leans back on to the grass so his head is now in the shade. "Well thing have been going great for me and Sora, I really love her. I don't think I would be able to live without her anymore, now that she here. She just too knitted into my life right now, for her to just disappear." He sighs "Do you know what sex is?"

I shake my head, "No I don't think so Tai." He sighs again.

"Err maybe if I put this way, mating or lovemaking, does any of those make sense to you? Like how do new Digi-eggs get made?" he looks really shy asking that.

"Well if you put it that way, I think I understand, we don't have to do that way. I think it a really old way of making Digi-eggs? But wait are you trying to make a Digi-egg with Sora?" I ask Tai, why does he want to do that isn't really painful when a Digi-egg is made that way?

Tai eye goes so huge when I ask him that. "What no Agumon, not at all. Thought that is a problem. The main problem is that for human, a way you can show love physically is by having sex for fun, since it very pleasurable to both people. The problem is that sometimes the relationship can be based off Sex if it would to show up too early in the relationship." He sighs, I think I get what he saying, I didn't know it could be pleasurable, maybe I should ask Biyomon about this. I only thought it could be only hurtful because of how the egg is produced. He continue to explain sex to me. "Well you see Sora wanted to have sex with me, I didn't because of two reason. The first is that I didn't want our relationship to be base off sex. The second is because I was thinking of the other Sora, which you're not meant to do. When you performing lovemaking you're meant to be with one person and not think of someone else. Since it be like not loving them fully or not committed to the relationship. So when I thought of Sora instead of the one I was with, it broke the mood for me." He sighs "I felt like I shouldn't be having sex with my Sora, since I would be betraying Sora trust somehow." He stops for a second. "Remember when Devimon made that fake mansion with the hot spring and boy and girl went into different baths. Gomamon try to go into the girl bath, I think it was because he thought it would be less crowded for swimming. He got kick out since you're not meant to look at girls without clothes on unless they give you permission to do so." He stops so I can answer him if I understand him.

"Ya I remember that time the girls where not happy and Joe pull Gomamon off to the side to yell at him." I answer him. I remember that time well Gomamon taught us all a good lesson that day.

"Well my Sora give that permission to do so, and well since she look like Sora and the other Sora hasn't give me that permission it felt wrong for me to continue." He says this and I nod, I can understand they look exactly alike.

"But Tai how are you going to get Sora permission?" I ask him, that seen like the easiest way to solve this problem. Tai look like he turn to stone when I ask him that.

"Well Agumon you really can't ask for it you have to be given it. It given when two people are really close in their relationship." He tries and explain to me, I still don't get it.

"But aren't you and Sora really close? I'm sure she will give it to you if you ask nicely?" I ask him, Tai and Sora are one of the two closest people I know this should be easy for him to get permission.

"No buddy we're close to each other, but not like that. It would be very rude for me to ask that, since it a very pirate thing to do. My relation with Sora is Friendship, while she and Matt or I and my Sora are boyfriend and girlfriend." He looks at me with a concern look on his face.

"Well isn't she a girlfriend, like Mimi or how like Matt or Izzy are boyfriends?" I ask and as soon as I did Tai shoot up from where he was laying.

Tai look at me shake his head "No they are friends, when you add the boy in boyfriend or girl in girlfriend, which mean you're in a relationship that different from friendship. One with that you would like to spend time with, and that you might live together with for your rest of your life if it works out."

"OH okay. So you can't ask Sora because she not your girlfriend but a friend?" I ask him. He nods and then lays back down. "So what are you going to do about that then?"

Tai Sighs "I don't know to be honest, I was think of spend more time with her so I don't think of the times of when I was with Sora instead of my Sora." He stops for a second before he continues "That wasn't the only problem, we human have ways so we can have sex for fun without the chance of having a baby or Digi-egg if you have to think of it like that. We call it protection, since there are a few of them available to us to stop a baby from happening. When we almost had sex last night, I wasn't even thing of that and neither was Sora, we are way too young to have a baby right now. What scares me is I didn't even think of it at the time, I was like in some sort of trance until I thought of Sora in her tennis uniform." He sits up look around then stares at me hard. "IF Sora ever finds out I thought of her like that in her tennis uniform, you will be dead to me as your only person who know about that."

I nod scarily "Of course no one was ever going to hear this talk anyways…." Well I was going to ask Biyomon a few thing, but I make sure to leave that tennis uniform out…. Tai sit back down.

"I want to talk to someone about it, to see if I was doing the right thing or not, and since it pirate I don't want people finding out. It is not that any of my friends would tell anyone, it just that I don't want them to know that all. I was hoping I could talk to you about this and have you tell me what to do. It was this or Mimi since she already has an idea of what going on, and I just didn't feel comfortable going into this much detail since she is a girl. Also Agumon before you ask, girl and guys don't usually share this information, I don't even know anything about Sora and Matt and I would rather keep it that way." He turn his head toward me and looks at me. "So what do u think buddy did I do the right thing by not having sex with her?" he sighs "If you want ask anymore question before you answer that, you can."

I think for a couple of seconds before I ask him a question "you said that it was too early in the relationship, when would it be not to early then?"

Tai looks at me then sighs "Well, with me and Sora it was a 6 days since we been dating, but we know each other for our entire life. Some might say we got to know each over that time so it wouldn't be too soon. Other would disagree with that and say it we should be dating a while before we have sex. I don't know the answer to that one buddy, I just thought it was too soon. That because I don't want it define our relationship. I guess then until you define your relationship… I don't know for sure…" Tai stop talking I guess that all I'm going to get out him on that question.

"Would you enjoy it if you did have sex for fun?" I ask him because this seem to be the weirdest thing Tai has say to me. I mean I understand that it for reproducing new offspring but for the fun of it seem a bit weird to me.

Tai laugh at me then continue "Oh for sure Agumon, I would enjoy it if I wasn't so worry about other things. I never done it before myself, since I was wait to do it with Sora at some point in my life… but for it be fun you need to be attracted to a person looks or personality, lucky for me Sora has both of those. I think even the greatest in both of those categories. So yes I would have enjoy it if it wasn't for those other reason I told you about before."

I look to Tai and ask "So you have to like both of those to enjoy it them?"

Tai chuckles "Well no, but it has to be for one of those reason. To just to like someone for their looks is really shallow to reason to have sex, but people do it, so they can just have fun. Since it a very different type of fun that can only be have with two people."

I nod to him begin to think. I think I understand what he saying since I like Biyomon personality and her feather are soft. So I understand what Tai said perfectly. "Tai I think I'm ready to answer now." Tai sit up from the ground and looks me in the eyes. "I think what you did was right, from what you told me."

Tai Sighs "Thanks buddy, also you're not just saying to make me feel better because you don't understand what we talking about?" He looks at me worry

"Of course not! I understand it now. That you explain it to me. I agree with you shouldn't betray Sora trust by think of her like that." I hear Tai sigh one of relief this time.

"Let's go get some food buddy before we have to go for our shift today." Said Tai. I agree with him if we're doing a shift today I don't want to hungry during it. We both get up from the ground and start walking towards a river nearby

"Ya let go get us some food. Also one more question how do you find and use this protection?" I might need if it Biyomon agrees to see if it can be pleasurable for us too. Tai falls to ground head first. "Tai are you alright?"

Sora POV

Why am out here in park at this time on a Monday night, I could be out on a date with Matt, but I didn't feel like it. I lend my head back and think about everything. I haven't left my room since Friday night other than to go school today. Today Tai ask if I was okay since I seem really down, I lied to him and said I was okay. He didn't believe me but say talk to me if you're ever ready to talk about what ever bugging you. I thought I sounded convincing, I even believe myself for a second until Tai called me out on it. After that Tai mention to the group he has the most perfect date plan out for tonight. When anyone ask him what it was he wouldn't answer them. Just say it perfect, even Mimi was unable to get anything out him. I didn't even try, at the time I didn't want to know. Now I do, I mean really want to know. I bet she didn't have a perfect time at Noir she was just saying that… but why would she lie about that? I mean I thought I saw her smile when I couldn't go out for a date… I know I saw her smile at that. I don't trust her at all. I sigh and lend back forward from where I'm sitting in the park. That when I see them together, _her_ and Tai. They must be out for their date right now. Should I follow them? I won't want anyone following me on a date… but something is not right about her and there always together…

I get up from my spot and start following them, I know this is wrong but I need to find out more about her. It totally for Tai sake anyways. I stop, is this right? Well who cares for the reason, the girl is trouble I know it. I start to follow them at a distance where I could pick up what they we're saying.

"Tai, I'm really glad you took me to the foreign country Movie Theater tonight, That Korean horror movie was great!" as she says that she hugs him.

He chuckles "Well I was worry about the subtitles, but I'm glad you enjoy it." He puts his arm over her.

"I really like the part…" I couldn't hear them any more since they turn down a different street, I'll have to wait a bit before I head down that street. I sigh I remember when Matt took me there for first time, we also watch a horror movie at the time, I think it a German one though. I round the corner and pick up where I left off trailing them. I notice their still talking about the movie, that last for a few more street until, they turn into a pub. I realize straight away this is the same soccer theme pub that Matt took me to right after he took me to Foreign Country Movie Theater. I quickly head into Pub and find a table where I could watch them without them spotting me. This spying thing is really easy when you don't have Agumon around.

They just chatting away about how cool this pub is… I know it all too well since I was feeling guilty about coming here without Tai, since he was the one who found out about it…. But then why is he following my date to the letter so far? I never told him about this date, I know Matt never told him. Since he always has to find out how my dates go since Matt never said anything other than it was good or something along those lines. I waitress come up to ask me what I'm having. Shit better think of something "Just some fries please?" she nods and walks away. My food come really quick, I just eat some fries and already have the money on the table since I need to be ready to go on moment notice. I sigh while look at them, I mean Tai might of just got super lucky with the movies and here. As long as they don't go for stroll through the park after this everything should be fine. I start to think if there was anyone who I told the detail about this date that I went on with Matt… Nope I never told anyone the details. I didn't want at the time for Tai to find out I went here without him since he ask me if want to go that weekend. I said I couldn't because Matt had a date plan, and I really wanted to go on that date since the last two were bad. Tai sigh and look defeat when I mention that to him. As I was done think about that, I notice they weren't at their table anymore, I look at the door and see there heading out already.

I have to admit she looks like she have a good time tonight, then they start heading into the park. Okay how did Tai found out about this date I went on with Matt, and he knew I had a good time enough to do it with her. Did Tai follow me on a date? I realize they slowed down and I can hear what their saying now.

"Please can we have sex tonight?" _she_ ask him. What the hell.

"No Sora, was last night not enough for, or should I repeat myself." I hear Tai say that to her. I can't take this anymore and run. Not before hearing one last thing that confirms it for me they had sex.

"But you already seen me without my clothes on, so why does that matter?" I hear her say this as I finally get away from her. After some time I turn back to look at them, they are making out in the park, did Tai just grab her ass? Yep. I turn away and head home.

I've never felt more betray in life, so Tai didn't care for me at all, he was lusting after me, plus he been following me around on my dates. I'm not angry right now I'm disappoint with him. I cried because I don't know how to handle this any other way right now.

Tai POV

I'm enjoying tonight the movie and the soccer pub was a good choice to bad it had to be reschedule today instead of Saturday like I plan it instead. Sora look like she having a blast as well.

Sora looks at me with her big puppy dog eyes and then snuggles into me. "Tonight has been perfect Tai, there one more thing I would like to do after this though so…" she stop for a second "Please can we have sex tonight?"

I am angry I don't want to have a relationship based off sex "No Sora, was last night not enough for you, or should I repeat myself? I'm angry but try and stay calm while staying that.

Sora replay "But you already seen me without my clothes on, so why does that matter?" when she says that I shake my head, no I saw you in your underwear if remember correctly.

"Sora listen to me please, can we please try dating for a month without sex. I don't want it to be what this relationship is based off of. If you can last that long I'm promise you I'll rock your world." I lend into as I say that last part.

She sighs "Okay but can we still make out?" I grin at her and just start making out with her. I hope this is enough of answer. I start to loss myself into the kiss. I don't know how long we kiss for but it was for a long while.

"Does that answer your question?" she nods "Oh Sora that right my parent are out of town for the week, so if you want to come over to my place we can continue this there?" She look at me with a wick grin.

"That sounds great, I love to spend time with you all alone for a week…" I nod at her, and we head back to my apartment for a night of making out.

Mimi POV

"Tai! I was really worry last night when you didn't bring Sora home!" i said this angrily at Tai, then Sigh "You could of text me that she was planning on staying out at you place since your parent were out." I don't know what to think about that, I pretty much hear Saturday that Tai doesn't to have sex with Sora anytime soon, but then he ask her if she want to sleep over at his place all week. I hate my thin walls.

"Sorry Mimi we just got to making out and the time escaped us. I don't even know when I went to bed last night." He said that to me then he lends in closer so the rest of the gang can't hear what he says next "Don't worry we didn't do that if your worry. I made sure of it." I look at him then nod, because I know what he talking about. I never want to know about Tai sex life.

"So Izzy and Mimi how come you guys aren't working on your secret project then?" ask Matt. I look at Izzy, we both know that we get the couple together. Now we just watching them to see if we did a good enough job to attempt another couple.

Izzy answer "We finish and now waiting for the result of our work." I look over at him and give him a wink to let him know he did a good job. I see Sora walking over to our table, she sits down beside Matt. She look angry at something.

"Hey Sor, what up?" Tai ask her, she doesn't respond to him, he look around at the table, I guess to check to make sure words are coming out of him mouth. He try again "Hey Sor, what up?" this time with a lot more worry in his voice. Sora doesn't even look at him the whole time. He begins to try one more time.

She finally turn to him and interrupts "I'm done with you, DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" She shouts back at him. She then turn her attention back to Matt like that didn't even happen, everyone is shocked by this. Tai gets up and leaves so quickly I think I see an after image or something.

Matt the most shocked by this, breaks out of the shock first and ask Sora "What was that for, Sora? I thought you guys fixed everything up?" I would also like to know this

She throws him a look like don't push it and says "We did, and then I found out something that makes me hate his guts. I don't even want to be friend anymore, for all I care he could die today and I wouldn't care." My head hit the table, this is not good. Not good at all.

"Well can we find out the reason why you're mad at him?" Matt ask very nicely. Please answer him Sora.

"NO!" was Sora respond. We are so bone right now, if Sora won't talk about something, their one person who you send in to get her to open up. That is Tai…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tai POV

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

I got to get Agumon now! The quickest way would be to use Kari laptop in her room. I ran into Kari room and open her laptop. I ran the program that finds our partners in the digital world, it not fast enough right now. After it runs for a few seconds, it finds Agumon. I hope he ready for a battle, since we don't have time to get ready over wise. I shout "Digiport open" I land in the forest that Agumon is. I can't loss Sora again, I need to find Agumon quickest I ever done. "AGUMON!" I shout at the top of my voice. Where is he, where is he, where is he?

"Tai!?" Agumon shout back to me. I just break into ran to where I hear his voice in the distance, I look around for Agumon. I see him by a big tree that he fell asleep under. "Tai what up?" I quickly pick up Agumon by the waist and put him under my arm. Agumon ask me when I pick him "Tai is something the matter?"

As I'm making a mad dash to the portal "Agumon an evil digimon took Sora from my apartment today, we got ten minutes or less to get to Datamon's pyramid. Well less now since he gave me the warning, if we don't make it in time he will kill her Agumon. I hope you're ready for a fight buddy. I don't even know the Digimon power level. That doesn't matter we going to trash him as WarGreymon…. Don't hold back. Also we have to do this alone buddy no help or she will instantly be kill, when we show up. "

Agumon says in his most reassuring voice he can "Tai, we kick his butt to moon for taking Sora, don't worry about that! But put me on your back you be faster that way!" I look at him he right, we stop for a second so he can jump over my back. I start to book it towards the Portal. The trees are moving past me in a blur, as I'm running. I'm thinking to myself please let Sora be alright, she just got back to the human world. I can't let anything happen to her. I don't know what I do if she was hurt, or even worse. There the digital portal!

I run towards the portal that on the ground I pull my Digivice off my waist shout "Digiport Open!" I look around and see I'm back in my apartment. I hear the door open I don't care who it is right now. For I care they can rob us blind, take the damn silverware!

I book out of Kari room as soon as I'm out of her door way I hear Kari ask me "TAI?"

I continue to run across the room got to make this quick or else I won't making it in time. "Kari evil digimon took Sora!" As I was saying this the living room table is in my way, I put on foot on it and jump it one go. As I land I finish what I'm shouting at her "I have to fight him alone or else she will die." I finish making it across to my room, now let's hope he not lying about putting in the coordinate to Datamon Pyramid or else we will be so bone right now. I shout "Digiport Open" The white light blinds me this time.

I try to open my eyes to see that we're in a sandstorm right now, that does matter right now I start running towards the pyramid. The sand is loss underneath my feet, making me lose my balance a couple of time, put we never fall over, I can't afford to. I reach the side of the pyramid with the secret entrance, since that only way I know to reach the secret lab is from that entrance, I put Agumon down. I don't even bother looking at him while I shout, "Find the secret entrance!" I assume that what he doing since I'm too busy running my hand along the wall wait for it past though the holographic wall. We don't have to wait too long to find it.

Agumon shouts "Over here TAI!" I look at where he is about 50 meter down the other side of the pyramid, I ran so hard to him and just put him on back straight away again. We don't have time for him to run, plus I don't want him to waste any energy by running there. I remember the passage way like the back of my hand, I had nightmare about this for weeks after Sora was taken. Not being able to get here fast enough, I keep replay that day over my head, but in the dream I was always too late to save Sora. After my first nightmare was when I realize I love her for who knows how long. I reach the first intersection, I make a left turn. Agumon speaks up now "Don't Worry Tai, I make sure to get her back for you. I know how much you care for her!"

As I'm running down the hallway I make another left, I kick up a lot of dust when I start to slide around this corner. "Thanks Agumon I know you will always have my back no matter what. I know you will kick this guy's ass to the moon and back, I'm just worry we won't make it in time." I reach the next intersection, I continue to run forward into the hidden wall I know that there. We ran right through it, I look ahead of me and about 10 meter where the firewall was last time it isn't here. That good I don't have time to remember where I went through it last time, because I see the digimon who took Sora in the room. I ran into the room then hear a slam behind me. I turn around quickly to only see a stone wall where we just came in, I guess we wouldn't be running away from this battle. Like hell I was going to do that, this guy is going to pay, I turn back to face the digimon.

He start to crackle with laugher "WOW, You actually made it in time, with what a whole minute to spare, you guys should be proud of that!" He was laughing so hard he place on of his left claw on his knee, while the other is holding his stomach.

I place down Agumon, I'm piss off at this digimon and I don't even know his name yet. I shout over to him "Who the hell are you? And why did you want to fight me so bad?" I want to know reason why he would go to these length for a fight.

He stops laughing and stands up straight, he begins to talk "Well if you must know who is going to end your life then so be it, I am Beelzebumon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony!" he bows as he is inducting himself to us. After his bow his is done "You see us gluttons, we _love_ to eat and drink, but didn't you know it? I am a glutton for battle as well! So of course I would want to face the leader of Digidestined of who killed two of the dark master! He should give me the best battle of my life!" he starts crackling with laugher again. "Or your life as we might have it!" He stops laughing, and looks very serious for the first time since we enter. "WELL DIGIVLOVE ALREADY!" he shouts at us. "I've been itching for this fight, for a while now and I can't wait any longer!" He then point right at me "You Kido stay right over there, don't move a muscle…. Wait you can move if need to dodge, but no moving towards your girlfriend over here!" he shrugs as he says the next part "Or else who know what will happen to her."

Sora is laying down on the floor "Tai, You can beat him, I've heard the stories! Kick his ASS!" I grin at the thought of that. I turn to Agumon we both look at each other and nod. My chest starts to glow a bight orange I haven't seen in too long of time. I hope Agumon isn't too rusty as WarGreymon because I want this fight over with as soon as possible.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…."

Then a blinding light flows though the room, even Beelzebumon has to look away from it. That when I hear WarGreymon voice call out "WARGREYMON". There is standing is the golden warrior of courage in all his glory, with his brave shield on his back, with my crest of courage on it. His red hair is still moving from the digivolve and his sliver helmet never look as shiny as it does right now. Actually all of the golden Chrome Digizoid looks really shiny and perfect right now. WarGreymon lift his golden Dramon Killer gauntlets towards Beelzebumon, the sandstone that underneath WarGreymon feet start to crack under the pressure he is putting on it. He shouts at Beelzebumon as his gauntlets raise at him "This End Now!" and with that the stone Cracks even more as he push off it and starts to charge Beelzebumon. He pulls back his right Dramon Killer Gauntlets ready to impale them on Beelzebumon.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!" Beelzebumon shouts back at WarGreymon, The stone that under his feet break and are sent flying behind him as he launch himself towards WarGreymon to meet him head on.

"Dramon Killer!" WarGreymon shouts as he about to try and Impale Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon parry the attack so it lands right over his right shoulder. Beelzebumon left claw starts to glow with this dark flame like energy. WarGreymon catches what about to happen and barely able to move out of the way in time.

"Darkness Claw" Beelzebumon shouts as his claw thrusted forwards and scathes, WarGreymon right shoulder. Beelzebumon looks like he about to launch another Darkness Claw so WarGreymon has to disengage Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon laughs "Wow, I didn't kill you within the first blow, not many have that honor at all! THIS GOING TO BE FREAKING AWESOME!"

WarGreymon is ready to launch another attack at Beelzebumon, He charge forward this time ready for the parry that he knows is coming "Dramon Killer" He shouts as he pulls back his right gauntlet. Beelzebumon smiles at this, he parry it again this time as well. WarGreymon attack again lands over his left shoulder.

"Darkness Claw" Beelzebumon shouts as his left claws again start burning with that black flames. WarGreymon is ready this time and parry his darkness claw with his left gauntlet. It WarGreymon turn to smile this time, he pulls back his right gauntlet to be ready to impale him. Beelzebumon is still smile despite what happening, his left claw the dark flames is on instantly stops. He grabs WarGreymon left gauntlet and put his claw on top of it. He shift all his weight to it, he then using this momentum his right leg starts to raise to the level WarGreymon helmet. He end up roundhouse kicking WarGreymon right in the head sending flying into the wall. As he hits the wall he leaves a crater behind from where he lands. Stone start to fall to ground.

WarGreymon says "Och that hurt…" WarGreymon start to free himself from the wall but then he digs his claws into the wall. He then place his feet on the wall and launch himself off he start to spin at high speeds. "Great Tornado!" He shouts as his attack his coming towards Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon does not look panic at all when he shouting next "I'm not going to end up like a shish kabob like Metalseadramon did!" Beelzebumon plant his feet in the ground breaking some of the stone and then hold out his hands. He as he catches WarGreymon Great Tornado attack he start to be push back and stone is flying everywhere from where his feet are being push back at. As WarGreymon attack start to slow down there a lot of smoke coming off Beelzebumon claws, he manage to stop his attack completely after he a few centimeter away from the wall. He was push back a good fifteen meter. He smiles now that he has both of WarGreymon gauntlet in his claws, he pulls them apart and the launching off the ground. He knees WarGreymon in the head. This ends up sending WarGreymon in the celling creating another crater and rocks start to fall close to Sora from overhead.

I thinking to myself this is not going as well as I thought it would, Sora still in danger over there. I don't think this room will last long by the way this fight is going.

WarGreymon free himself again, he holds his gauntlet in the air and red energy starts to build up for his Gaia Force attack. Beelzebumon notice this and shout "Oh no you don't!" he holds up his claws ready to catch something he then shouts "Quick Shot!" Two double barrel shotguns begin to quickly materialize almost instantly in his claws. They appear faster than WarGreymon can get his attack off, he fires a rapid shoot with both them at WarGreymon. One end up hitting WarGreymon's right shoulder pad causing a large dent into it, the other barely hit his right shin guard but it still cause a large dent. These attack end up breaking WarGreymon concentration need for the attack and it fails. He push back by the impact of each shot but doesn't goes flying this time.

"Tai, I'm Starting to think this is going to be really hard to win this fight!" he shout over me, I all but know that buddy but we can't give up because Sora still counting on us to save her.

I shout to him "Don't worry buddy we got this, I believe in you and so does Sora! You think of something to win this fight!" He give me a nod of understanding.

Beelzebumon Still having his Shotguns in his hands start to crackling after he shouts "Double Impact!" He start firing his guns off in rapidly with multiple rounds coming out. WarGreymon manage to dodge the first one by flying down, second one he flies to right, but the third one end up hitting him in chest making a large dent in his amour that protecting him. Then another one hits him before he can start to move out of the way. That one end hitting him in his right shoulder this time close to where he was hit before. His amour cracks but does break from the impact. He flies down to avoid the next two shoots that are coming after him, but he hit again by the third shoot this time on his left shoulder making a huge impact send him twirling in the air.

WarGreymon realize that dodge all these will be next to impossible, his gauntlet reach behind and grabs the Brave shield off his back, WarGreymon shouts "Brave Shield!" as it finishes locking together in front of him. The shield is the pellet by seven or eight shot each one making an impact but none are making any cracks in the shield.

Beelzebumon frowns at this "OH come on now! I knew that shield of yours was strong but this STRONG! This isn't the fun shooting gallery I had in mind!" as he stops this his guns start to disappear. He launch toward WarGreymon in the air, as he is, he shouts "Darkness Claw" his left claw begins burn with the dark flames as before. WarGreymon see this behind his shield. He quickly puts away his shield and his ready to dodge Beelzebumon. At the last second as Beelzebumon is about to hit WarGreymon with his Darkness Claw WarGreymon manage to dodge his attack by moving to the left of him without getting hurt. He raise both of his gauntlet in the air and throwing everything he has into it spikes Beelzebumon to the ground. He creates a large crater where he lands and rock flies out it. I have to move in order not to get hit by them. As he laying in the crater, he begins to laugh uncontrollably "This great! This is what I want for so long! A fight in which I get damage! BEST FIGHT EVER!" I gulp when I hear that, he happy that he got hit, this is not looking good.

WarGreymon looks like he has an idea, he begin to raise his gauntlet in the air and start to gather energy in them for a Gaia Force attack. Beelzebumon shoot "OH not this again!" he starts to free himself and quickly shouts "Quick Shot!"

As his guns begin to materialize, WarGreymon smiles and is now holding two small fireball in each of his gauntlet. He shouts "Grey Fire!" he lunch his fireball that was in his right hand at Beelzebumon, before his guns can finish materializing. Beelzebumon see the fireball come and just dodge backward from his crater and is the air. The small fireball is nowhere the destructive power level of his Gaia Force attack but it leave a small crater in the ground never the less. As Beelzebumon is in the air WarGreymon launch the second Fireball that was in his left hand at Beelzebumon. I have to admit WarGreymon new attack really work well

Beelzebumon with no way left to dodge in the air, raise his arm in front of him to block the attack. He shouts "CRAP BASKET!" as he sent flying in to the walk. WarGreymon with giving no time to Beelzebumon to recover begins to spin up for a Brave Tornado.

WarGreymon is now shouting "Brave Tornado" as he spin at high speeds towards Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon see this and get ready to dodge since he doesn't have the space to catch his Brave Tornado.

Beelzebumon is free enough to be able to just dodge out of the way of the attack by WarGreymon. WarGreymon continue to spin but doesn't go anywhere and begins to slow down. Beelzebumon left Claw ignites with the dark flame he shout "Darkness Claw!" when he instead of trying to impale WarGreymon like he been trying to do before just slam it downwards in to WarGreymon. WarGreymon is sent flying down toward the ground into the corner of the room. As this was happening WarGreymon gauntlet were still in the stone when the attack hit causing them to drag along the wall sending stone everywhere. "That Grey Fire attack might of work once since I didn't know about it, don't expected to pull that off again." Beelzebumon shouts angrily at WarGreymon.

WarGreymon free himself from the corner that he was sent into and is now running into the center of the room. He doing that since he too close to Sora in that corner, and doesn't want her to get hurt. This fight was always in Beelzebumon favor when he had me and Sora on other side of the rooms. Since he is able to attack any way he want but WarGreymon has to watch two spot at once and make sure none of Beelzebumon attack are coming close to us, along with his own.

Beelzebumon doesn't like how WarGreymon is moving and shouts "Double Impact!" WarGreymon learnt his lesson last time and begins to prepare his shield, while Beelzebumon Shotguns begin to materialize. He too slow since he tries to pull out his shield and fails. He is being feed shot after shoot from Beelzebumon Shotgun blast, in rapid fire. Each Shoot is making a dent large dent in WarGreymon's Amour that was when it happen. After the third shoot to WarGreymon to his right shoulder pad it disintegrate and piece start to fly everywhere. The rest of his amour starts to follow soon after, his shoulder pad. I look at him and never seen him this bad before, never with Piedmon or Diaboromon fights were we this injured, this is really bad. Beelzebumon shouts "I've done it, and they said I wouldn't be able to!" I look over to Sora and she looks piss. Beelzebumon is saying this as he starts to pant a little as he lowers his shotguns to his side.

I know how I'm feeling we need to do this, it was for my sake at all, or WarGreymon. We did it because I love Sora enough to of rush to fight without bring anyone. See Sora mad because we going to loss is sending me over the edge and I shout "WarGreymon, please get up, we can't back down now! We aren't doing this for ourselves we doing this for Sora! So please get up, I love her and can't let her go now!" My chest this entire was glowing a faint Orange as the fight was going on, it suddenly explored with light, it blinds Beelzebumon, but Orange isn't the only colour that is shining right now, a bright Red joins in as well. I look over at WarGreymon who amour was just broken and disintegrated is now standing up, he is now glowing. The lights are mixing together from the Red and Orange light, once he stops to glow. His amour is brand new again? I don't know what I did, but I think we back in to this fight.

WarGreymon moves his Gauntlet around like he also surprise by the fact he up. He shouts "Tai, I feel like I can take on all of the dark master at once!"

Beelzebumon looks utterly confused by this he shouts "This doesn't matter" he raise his shotguns and shots "Double Impact!" as launch into another volley of shots at WarGreymon. WarGreymon is a lot fast this time and manage to get up his Brave shield in time. Beelzebumon is angry by this and starts to walk forward towards WarGreymon. As he walking forward each of the shot manage to push WarGreymon a little bit more back than the last shot, but his shield is still holding. Some of the volley hit behind WarGreymon shower the wall behind in a rain of rock that are coming out of it. Beelzebumon shotguns are starting to smoke and he throw them away, as soon as he does they disappear. The ground cracks and rock are sent falling back as he launch himself at WarGreymon. WarGreymon doesn't have the time to put away the shield and get ready to dodge the incoming attack. Beelzebumon shout "Darkness Claw" his left claw ignites with Dark flames as he flying in the air toward WarGreymon. WarGreymon decide to keep his shield up for the attack. Beelzebumon smiles and the dark flame on his claws go out moments before he about to hit the shield, he place his claw near the top of the shield and twist it so he now spinning and heading directly over top of WarGreymon. When Beelzebumon is now behind WarGreymon back he Shouts "Quick Shot!" His Guns instantly materialize in his hand and fire a quick blast in WarGreymon back. WarGreymon is sent flying forward by the blast on his back.

WarGreymon quickly catches his balance and use his one gauntlet to flip himself over, so he able to dig his feet in the ground and launch himself at Beelzebumon. As he in the air he pulls back his right Gauntlet "Dramon Killer" he shouts as he about to hit Beelzebumon who about to hit the ground from his earlier stunt. He can't Parry WarGreymon attack like his now. WarGreymon tries to impale him but he moves out of the way and WarGreymon end up tearing through his Leather Jacket. He end up dropping his guns and then disappear again.

"OH COME ON! This is my favorite Jacket here Bud! Thing of the repair cost it going to run me for you shredding it like that!" Beelzebumon shouts this as he now puts his claws though the hole where WarGreymon just shredded. WarGreymon ignores his comment and goes for another Dramon Killer. Beelzebumon isn't really focused on WarGreymon as he still checking out his Jacket but he stills dodge perfectly anyhow. After he done checking out his jacket he shouts "This is for my Jacket!" he pulls back his left claw while he ducks to dodge WarGreymon right jab, "Darkness Claw!" his Claw ignites with the dark fire and at this range WarGreymon can't dodge or get anyway in time. He them Impales WarGreymon chest. The top bit of the amour that took the hit, starts to crumble away after it been disintegrate. I see that where WarGreymon was hit there a deep purple bruise there. He sent flying back to other side of the room but he stop himself midair before he lands into the wall.

He holds his arm above his head and start gathering energy for an attack. "Grey Fire!" WarGreymon shouts this as throws the first fireball in his right hand at Beelzebumon, he dodge to right and WarGreymon about to throw the second one stop and hesitates for a second. I look to see why, it because Sora is right behind Beelzebumon now and if he fires now there a chance, it will hit her. The First Fireball explodes on the wall and huge chuck of stone fall off the wall right above where the first Fireball landed. In the meantime Beelzebumon had use this hesitation to rush toward WarGreymon on the ground. WarGreymon still holding the second fireball in his left hand, flies up towards the ceiling and Fires it downward towards Beelzebumon, since the worry if hitting Sora has pass. It miss his target by a few centimeter.

Beelzebumon underneath WarGreymon shouts "Quick Shot! Only one of his gun materialize this time around, in his right claw. He fire the shoot upwards and it hit WarGreymon in the chin, it look like it did little damage but enough to make him throw his head backwards. This exposes his back for Beelzebumon, he leaps straight into air. "Darkness Claws" the dark flames are now around his entire left claw again as he shout this. He pulls back with his left claw and then drop his gun to ground and it disappear after he lets it go. He thrusts his hand straight though where WarGreymon's Heart should be. The amour on his back protects his heart from being impale by the darkness claw. The amour fails again and crumbles away to leaving that nasty purple bruise again.

WarGreymon is clearly hurt by that attack but quickly counter attack with an attack of his own. He spins himself around then spikes Beelzebumon with both gauntlets right in his ugly head of his. He crash to the ground and is embedded deep into the crater that he forms during the crash. WarGreymon finally realize that he has enough time for a Gaia Force attack, raises both Gauntlets to gather energy for the attack. He done it he got the attack ready and he shout "Gaia Force!" and unleased the attack straight down to the crater where Beelzebumon is trying to free himself.

Beelzebumon shout "FUCK THAT SHIT!" the crater that he in explodes with this black energy that now surrounding him, where the crater before was broken sandstone going in random direction, is now a complete smooth dome from the black energy blast. It blinds everyone in the room, I look at Beelzebumon and it looks like he was growing in size as the black glow cover him but quickly starts to shrink back to his original shape, it happen so quick I'm not sure if it even happen to be honest. Since now there no rumble to free himself he easy dodge the Gaia Force attack. It creates the largest hole yet and just like Beelzebumon blast it creates a smooth dome. WarGreymon pants this battle is taking its toll on him, at least Beelzebumon was also starting to look tired, before that explosion of his but not anymore. Well at least all the damage we did is still there, by the look of things.

WarGreymon was charging up another attack while Beelzebumon was busy dodge that last Gaia Force, it look like WarGreymon won't have the time for Gaia Force so instead settle for a Grey Fire. He hurls his right Fireball as he shout "Grey Fire!" Beelzebumon dodge the first one with easy but he didn't see the second that WarGreymon Hurled with his left gauntlet that was in the shadow of the first one. This one hit him square in the head and is sent right in the wall rocks come flying out of the wall and a big piece rocks fall down to the ground right above where Beelzebumon hit the wall. WarGreymon slowly start to fly down to ground. He lands and start panting. Beelzebumon pulls himself out and is now looking directly at WarGreymon.

If this fight goes on much longer we going to lose again and I don't think I can pull off whatever I did before that gave WarGreymon his second wind. I'm not even sure if I know how I did that. We need to change the fight so it more in our favor. The only thing I can see that would is if I can get over to Sora so WarGreymon only has one spot he need to protected instead of the two he has now. Beelzebumon looks distracted enough for me to make a run for it, and that what I do.

"HEY KIDO, I thought I told you to stay the fuck still, oh well I guess your little birdie over there is going to bite the DUST!" I look at Beelzebumon I am nowhere near Sora, But WarGreymon is. Beelzebumon digs deep and launch himself forward at speed I didn't think was possible for him. The slab he was standing on is now overturn in one giant piece of rock. As he moving toward Sora he shout "Darkness Claw!" his claw is burning very bright dark flames now.

I shout "WARGREYMON, PLEASE SAVE HER!" at top of my lungs. I just hope he in time to save Sora, I can't lose her now, I love her too much. WarGreymon kick up so many stones as he now running across the floor. He just get there in time to pull out his Brave Shield, Beelzebumon Darkness Claw pierces right through WarGreymon Brave Shield but stops before reaching WarGreymon chest. The hole is burning a bright red glow from the heat.

That when I hear Sora shout "Nazar Nail!" WarGreymon drops his shield and Beelzebumon moves out of the way to give me a clean look at what happen. A giant golden nail is sticking right though WarGreymon heart. His sliver amour start to corrode away to a horrible brown colour. He is now coughing up a lot of blood from his mouth.

"TAI…. I'M…. SOR….RY!" He then falls to his knee, his eyes that are normally a golden colour is now completely blanks and hallow. His Body is quickly disintegrate and his data is flowing out of his chest wound. It started at his feet and work it ways up his body until only his helmet is left.

"No WarGreymon don't go please I need you, Sora still needs you please come back!" I reach out my hand for his body, my eyes are now fulling with tears and I can't hold them back anymore. Beelzebumon is now howling with laugher when this is happening.

All that left of WarGreymon is now is helmet once his data stop disintegrating, it falls to ground with a load clanking noise as it land upside down, with all three horns now touching the ground. That when I notice Sora, she swaying back and forth with her left hand over her mouth as she giggling while her right hand is this golden claw thing from the elbow down. She still giggle and giving me her smile that I grow to love all these year she says "I never Love you, No could ever love you!"

That when Sora Body starts to fade away like those heat waves on a really hot sunny day to reveal this black hair pale skin women who wearing this light purple dress over top some black with golden trim looking body amour. Out of her back are these tattered black ribbons with golden smooth spike at the end of them she also has some black bat wings as well on her back. When she speaks now she has a more mature and alluring voice now. "Really who ever want to love a loser like you? You're a sniveling coward like you, you couldn't even ask out the girl you love the most!" She chuckles at me. "You're so worthless that she gave up on you today during lunch! I really couldn't believe it when I found out that the leader of the Digidestined was the weakest member of the group. Your able to get to go Mega, how the hell did that happen." She right Sora did give up on me. This whole sick thing has been a lie, no love me at all. "While you busy trying to get close to me, instead all your friend abandoned when you started to go out with me. Well not all them Matt abandoned you a long time ago, when he started to date Sora. I bet you don't know this but Matt was ask by Sora if you like her. He told her _no way does he like you so just give up on him!_ And she did and move on to him!" she now howling with laugher and Beelzebumon even join in with her. Wait Matt wouldn't do that, would he? "Oh in case you're wondering the name Lilithmon the demon lord of lust. I can read people minds and been doing this on you guys for quiet while now, I guess I should tell you this. We were behind those energy signal you were tracking for months now. Every time you came here I got more memories to help me seduce one of you, that how I knew all of Sora memories!" wait so what she saying is true Matt really did betray me more than I thought, I told him how I felt then use it against me and Sora so he could date her… "Oh let's not forgot about Joe he started to use you to get out of his responsibilities. Then there was finally Mimi and Izzy they couldn't deal with you anymore so they start going off on their own during lunch and calling it a secret project. They could even tell you to your face like Sora did!" She right, she right about everything!

I fall to my knees and curl up into a ball I don't want to hear anymore. I then notice a small fire burning in WarGreymon helmet. It start to burn really bight then it start to glow white in colour and changes shapes into egg. After the egg stops glowing it reveal it an orange based egg with thick blue wave like lines going horizontal across it. Lilithmon pick up the egg with her left hand and hold it in her palm she continues to talk after doing this "With this gone you will be really unless, we won't even have a digimon to help your team! You think you're the leader but you're really not, Izzy was the one making up all your plans and he doesn't really need you around for that now does he. All you ever did was point in a direction in the morning and tell them to go that way. If they didn't listen you beat them up like Matt, they all listen out of fear from getting hit by you!" This all making sense…. I don't know what to think.

Lilithmon take her golden claw and tears down what look like reality itself, she starts somewhere above her head and start moving down, as she does this a blood red portal thing open up. It big enough for both of them her and Beelzebumon to walk into. Beelzebumon about to head in but he turn around to say one more thing "Hey Kido, When we walk though this thing you're never going to able see WarGreymon again, you won't ever find him, he GONE FOR GOOD!" he laughs for a bit before he continues "We don't even have to kill you kid since you're so worthless that it isn't worth our time! You lost everything and no will care!" and with that they walk through the portal taking Agumon egg with them… He right I'm worthless, I don't have friend, I'll never know love… it hurt to think about so let's just not think about anything…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kari POV

"Hey TK thanks for carrying my books up for me. You didn't need to do that for me." I say this to TK, while we are standing at the front door.

TK shakes his head "Well I know I didn't have to carrying them but I want too." I sigh it times like this which makes me really want to date TK. I unlock the front door and step inside.

I see Tai with Agumon on his back riding him like a pony bolting out of my room, what the hell is going on I shout "TAI?"

He answer me the quickest I have ever seen him do before, "Kari evil digimon took Sora!" as he finish that sentence he leaps over living room table. When he lands he finish what he was saying "I have to fight him alone or else she will die." As he finishes he is in his room shouting "Digiport Open!" There the blinding light that a Digiport was open then there was quiet. What just happen?

TK ask the obvious question "Was that Agumon riding on Tai's back? Wait did he say he was off to fight an evil digimon?" I look at him he just as stun as I am right now.

I all I was able to get out was a simple "yes" we both turn and stare where we just saw Tai, then look back at each other.

At the same time we say "WE GOT TO HELP HIM!" we both give each other nod.

TK Start running toward Tai room he shout back to me "I'll find where he went, find Gatomon and Patamon in the digital world. We are going to need them." He right I run to my room and find the computer already is up and running for the program I need. It looks like Tai just use this to find Agumon, I quickly do the search for Gatomon and Patamon. As I do TK comes into my room "It looks like they went to Datamon's Pyramid. The Digital gate is still open to where he went in at, so we can use his computer."

I nod and look at the computer I find out where Patamon and Gatomon are. I tell TK "Looks like Patamon and Gatomon are in the same area, we can pick them up at the same time." He nods and I put the coordinate in gate to take us there. I say "DigiPort Open!"

When we open our eyes we find out we by a big lake with a forest surrounding it. Patamon and Gatomon are playing in the lake. They notice us and run towards Patamon was the first one to talk "Hey TK why are you guys here?" he ask us happy.

TK immediately responds to him "We got big trouble, Tai fighting an evil digimon that took Sora! We got to go help him!" Patamon looks at Gatomon and they both nod.

Gatomon ask us "Then what are we doing sitting around here?" Gatomon jumps into my arms as she was saying that and Patamon is now resting on top of TK head. "Well lets go people we got to help Tai right!" Gatomon shout from my arms.

We run back to the Portal it TK turn to shout "Digiport Open!" We are back in my room and we then quickly run over to Tai room but no one is leaping over a table this time. Again TK shouts "Digiport Open!"

We are now in the desert and I can barely able to open my eyes due to the sandstorm that going on. I see this huge pyramid in front of me. I guess it was Datamon at some point since TK is moving toward the side of pyramid I follow after him but he is not going towards main entrance. I shout to TK "What are you doing TK, the entrance is the other way!"

He shout back at me "There is a secret entrance on this side! It would be the one Tai would of use! He used it in the past so there a good chance he is going off memory! Scan the wall there is a holographic wall here somewhere!"

I shout back at him "Okay, I scan down this side you take the other side." I have to look away from him due to sand in my eyes. I think he nod at me I'm not sure. I take this side anyways just in case he didn't hear me. I slowly make my way along the outside of the pyramid. I don't have a clue what I'm looking for but I need to slowly run my hand across the wall to make sure I don't miss anything. After a few minutes I fall though the side of the pyramid. I scream as I fall though it "TK found it!" I pick myself up look around at the hallway I am in. All the walls here built in sandstone. I then wall outside where I came into the Pyramid and start waving to TK so he know where it is. He about 75 meter away, it takes him about 10 mins or so to reach me. We head inside together and start run down the hallway. We come to our first intersection. I ask TK "So which way did he take then?" he shrugs.

"I never been in here before I was outside running interference with gang for Etemon." Was his respond, even he doesn't look too happy about that answer. We see Gatomon running down the left passage. TK ask her "Hey Gatomon why are you heading down that hallway?"

Her responds without look at TK was "There sand down this hallway and none down the other, Tai went down this one." I look at TK we both are giving each other a look like that makes sense, let's just go with it. We both nod and start running after Gatomon. We come to next the intersection. Gatomon start to talk to us "Well there no more sand in here from what I can tell but there are some slide here and it leads down the hallway to our left. It was probably Tai." We can't find any logic of why we shouldn't listen to Gatomon right now and we all take off down the hallway. This one is really long and it takes us sometime before we reach the next intersection.

I lend over and start to catch my breath "Well Gatomon where do we head next? You seem to be our guide in here." I look at Gatomon and she look around it look like she starting to panic. "Well Gatomon Left or right then?"

She turn to me and shakes her head while she says "I don't know I don't see any signs on the ground or down the either hallways." We all sigh now it going to be up to luck if we find Tai or not that when feel big vibration though out the pyramid.

"What was that big vibration?" I ask around to everyone.

Patamon attempts to answer my question "Maybe it coming from Tai's fight? I even felt it on top of TK Head." He looks down at TK and says "You need better shock absorber TK." TK chuckles at this for a few seconds.

"So do we quickly check both hallways to see if…" was interrupted by another Vibration.

I was about to continue my train of thought when Gatomon does a loud "Shhhh!" we all go quiet since we think Gatomon can hear something. "I hear something coming right in front of us."

TK put his hand to his chin and starts to think after a few seconds. He walk forward but doesn't turn either left or right he keep walks and begins to reach for the wall. He puts his hand through the wall and says "Looks like I was right there more secret walls here lets go through this one and see where it leads. He begin to walk through the wall, I now look at Gatomon I shrug at her not really finding any reason to disagree with TK and follow him.

That when I see Tai in this big room with WarGreymon fighting this Biker looking digimon. TK is just standing outside the room why isn't he helping Tai. I shout "Tai!" and begin to run towards him. TK look at me and is about to speak but I run into something and bounce off it falling to my butt.

TK chuckles "I was trying to warn you about that. Here take my hand." He offer me his hand to help me off the floor. I look back at the fight and see that WarGreymon is preparing a Gaia force attack while he is above this Biker digimon.

I hear the Biker Digimon say "Oh no you don't!" he holds up his claws ready to catch something he then shouts "Quick Shot!" Two double barrel shotguns begin to quickly materialize almost instantly in his claws. They end up hitting WarGreymon before he is able to get his attack off.

"That is not a good thing Kari the Gaia Force attack is WarGreymon only range attack, he is more of a close quarter of fighter. It looks like this guy is either a Mix of both range and close quarter or just Specialize in range." I hear TK thinking though this when he was cut off by WarGreymon inside the room.

"Tai, I'm Starting to think this is going to be really hard to win this fight!" WarGreymon shouts at Tai. That not good at all if WarGreymon doesn't think he can win.

Tai quickly responds with "Don't worry buddy we got this, I believe in you and so does Sora! You think of something to win this fight!" well at least Tai sounds like their chance he can win.

I turn around to Gatomon and say to her as I hold up my Digivice in my hand "You ready to digivolve so we can smash our way in Gatomon." She nods and my chest start to glow the same pink as crest of light.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…."

Then after the light of digivolution showing a beautiful female angle "ANGEWOMON!" Her feather wings spread out and behind as she flaps them to take flight. She points her left hand out toward wall and draw her right hand like she pulling back an Arrow. She shouts "Holy Arrow!" An arrow forms in her imaginary bow and she let the Arrow fly towards the wall. When it hits the wall smoke spread across the wall after it clears, the arrow shows no damage done to the wall.

TK looks up at Patamon "You better help too buddy." Patamon just nods in responds and flies off TK head.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"ANGEMON" shout the new male angle. He looks similar to Angewomon but also has slight difference as well he wearing a blue robe that cover him. Meanwhile Angewomon has a pink robe that cover her. They both have silver helmet and blond hair. Angemon hands start to glow with a bright yellow light, he pulls it back as if he was going to punch "Heaven's Knuckle!" he unleased the power that was growing in his hand with punch and a yellow beam of holy energy launch forward toward the wall. It also did nothing.

As the digimon were attack the wall with no effect on the wall what so ever, the digimon inside battle on. It looks like WarGreymon was trying to dodge onslaught of bullets but every so often one would hit him. He stops trying to dodge after a while and brings out his brave shield and finally get it in place to stops the bullet when he shouts "Brave Shield!" the biker digimon send out another volley of shot either missing WarGreymon or hitting his shield and from where we can see doing no damage to his shield.

We then hear the biker shout "OH come on now! I knew that shield of yours was strong but this STRONG! This isn't the fun shooting gallery I had in mind!" he then drops his guns and they disappear as he starts charging WarGreymon in the air. He then shouts "Darkness Claw!" as his left claw burns with a dark flame, I think I saw something similar to when I was in the Dark Ocean.

TK shouts "Damn it, He is a Mix Fighter with both Range and Close quarters abilities if he willing to charge WarGreymon like that…" I look at TK he was right about that, I haven't seen a digimon go toe to toe in close combat with WarGreymon since BlackWarGreymon. He was the only one willing to try it, the other digimon he fought try to stay out of his reach.

WarGreymon saw the biker digimon coming and manage to dodge out of the way and manage to hit him with a powerful strike as he spikes him down into the ground. We both hear uncontrollable laugher coming from the crater that the Biker digimon made when he crashed into the ground. That when we hear him shouting "This great! This is what I want for so long! A fight in which I get damage! BEST FIGHT EVER!"

My eyes go wide when I hear that "TK does that mean that the _first_ hit WarGreymon has gotten in this fight? And he enjoy getting hit?" I gulp at what that means if it were true. There is a chance that WarGreymon is going to lose this fight.

TK look at me and gulps and begins to says "Kari, with everything we seen and heard I thing it a strong possible that true. I don't think he can win this without our help. Look at him he looks a lot worse than the other digimon." I hate how TK right. I look over at our Digimon and how they are managing with the wall, nothing so far not even a scratch on the thing yet.

I look back to fight when I hear the Biker Digimon "OH not this again!" when I turn to see what happening it looks like WarGreymon is going for another Gaia Force and the other Digimon is trying to stop him when he shout "Quick Shot!" I want to turn away but I can't, at this point I know what going to happen he will fail at it again.

That what I thought but he does not, instead before biker Digimon has a chance to fire his guns WarGreymon shouts "Grey Fire!" and launches one of two smaller fireballs that he holding in each hand. The first one miss him when the Biker digimon was force to dodge but the second one hit him while he vulnerable in the air.

The biker Digimon yells "CRAP BASKET!" as he was hit and sent flying in the wall.

TK Start talking over them now and I turn and focus on what TK saying "That was really genius move by WarGreymon he knew he couldn't get off his Gaia force attack so instead he drew in less energy to create two smaller fireballs! Oh no!" I nod at him as he finished talking but the Oh no cut me off guard and I look back at the fight WarGreymon is now in the corner of the room by Sora! The wall looks destroyed he must have took some heavy hit to cause that. "This is bad he can't fight over there by Sora without a serious chance she get hurt." TK sound like he want to say more but the Biker Digimon interrupted him.

"That Grey Fire attack might of work once since I didn't know about it, don't expected to pull that off again." He shout at WarGreymon wait he know about all of his attacks that not good.

"Kari, TK, and Stay back we are going to try a combine attack!" Angemon shouts at us we nod and move away. "Heaven's Knuckle!" As he shouts his hand shoot as a holy beam as he punch towards the wall.

"Holy Arrow!" she shoot her arrow at the same time as Angemon and they both hit the wall at the same time. Smoke fills the wall and we can't see anything.

We can't see but we can hear the biker digimon shout "Double Impacted!" we hear multiple rounds off. As the firing stops the smokes clears and we see what happen to WarGreymon. WarGreymon is laying on the ground not moving. His amour looks worse than when he fought Piedmon, Biker digimon shouts "I've done it, and they said I wouldn't be able to!"

"TK we need to get in there now, Tai is about to die any second now!" I shout at him but his jaw drops and is now pointing at something he pointing towards Tai, that when I hear him.

"WarGreymon, please get up, we can't back down now! We aren't doing this for ourselves we doing this for Sora! So please get up, I love her and can't let her go now!" He shouting at WarGreymon the floor, His chest is now glowing with Bright Orange colour and also a bright Red Colour it fills the room causing us turn away. When we look back WarGreymon is coated in a mixer Orange and Red.

"How did he do that!? Did Tai just active the crest of Love? I only see that glow from Sora when she active her crest!" TK shout very confused. Now that he point it out, I did feel the love behind his words when he was speaking.

TK POV

How the hell did Tai, do that? He using two crest at once I thought we were chosen to bare each chest since it was our strongest Trait. Does that mean that we can all use each other crest as long as we show enough of that Trait. "TK look WarGreymon looks brand new! None of his amour is broken anymore." Shout Kari over to me very happily she right. We still can have hope.

"Kari we will making it in that room! Look at Tai he didn't give up his hope and I think he somehow was able to use two crest at once because of it! So we can't either!" as I'm saying this to Kari my chest glows with a bright yellow light.

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…."

"MANGAANGEMON!" I turn around to see that Angemon has digivolve to MangaAngemon, before Angemon just had a blue robe to wear now he is wearing silver amour with a golden ribbon around with that has digicode written on it. He also grew two more wings putting his total up to eight.

"Good to see ya again, MangaAngemon it been way to long since last time I seen you!" I shout at him, this is great now when we get in there we kick a lot more ass. MangaAngemon was able to go toe to toe with Piedmon, this newcomer digimon won't know what hit him.

That when I hear WarGreymon shout "Tai, feel like a can take on all of the dark master at once!" I raise an eye brow at this. Well maybe he can, none of our digimon have ever been power with two crest before. I go back to watching the fight in hope I can learn something so when we go in there we stand a fighting chance. I don't think we be able to brute force our way out if this one. The biker Digimon was about to say something but Kari distracts me.

"Everyone look over there! It a crack in the wall!" she shouted over what happing inside and is pointing behind me. I turn around to see what she pointing at. She right there is a very small crack in the wall. I watch as MangaAngemon and Angewomon both attack the crack on the wall. It grew a few centimeter from each attack they launch at it. Now we just have believe that Tai is able to hold out long enough for us to get in there.

After watching the Digimon make progress on breaking down the wall I turn my attention back to fight. Damn this guy is good once he realize his range attack were not working, he switch to close combat to only use that as a feint attack so he flip behind WarGreymon and shot him in his back. This Guy has been in a lot fight just by that move alone.

So out of our Digimon who should I send in there to distracted that biker looking Digimon and who should I send in to rescue Tai and Sora so we are all in one location. MangaAngemon is the better close quarter fighter out of two, but do we want to send them in that close. WarGreymon is having a hard time and he our best close quarter fighter we have out of all digimon on the team.

"OH COME ON! This is my favorite Jacket here Bud! Thing of the repair cost it going to run me for you shredding it like that!" I hear the Biker Digimon shout that after WarGreymon manage a hit him slightly. I sigh at what I'm watching WarGreymon was barely able to hit and shredded his jacket and now he not even paying attention to WarGreymon attacks but is still able to dodge. Right now he more worry about his jacket then the fight.

I turn to look at our progress on breaking the wall. The crack is now about a meter in diameter in length and is going in every direction now. I hear the biker digimon "This is for my Jacket!" then follow short by a "Darkness Claw!" I turn back to watch to see WarGreymon getting hit in the chest by his Darkness Claw. I then see a chunk of his amour fall to the ground. Great one attack from Darkness Claw and WarGreymon amour get completely broken from the impact. I sigh maybe close quarter is a bad idea for our digimon then.

Well then that leaves Angewomon with her Holy Arrow, but is she fast enough to get the attack off? I know WarGreymon Gaia Force attack is on the slower side but I never seen someone able to react to it that fast and counter it.

I look up when I hear "Grey Fire!" I see that WarGreymon is trying his new move out again. The biker dodge but WarGreymon doesn't follow up with his second one. Why was that? I look, it was probably because Sora will be hit if he miss. Great another way this digimon has an edge over WarGreymon.

I decide on a plan and tell everyone here "So the plan for when we get in there is as follow, MangaAngemon will a distraction but don't get hit, don't focus on attacking after he focus on you. Angewomon you will get Sora and Tai, bring them to us so we one bring group. WarGreymon is having a hard time since he trying to keep them both safe. After all of us are together I want you to stick to your holy arrow. He will mostly like try and stop your attack so be ready to dodge at any time. Even if you have to give up on the attack. I don't think you guys will be able to take more than one hit from this guy." I turn around to look around to see if they agree with my plan.

Kari was the first one to speak "TK I think that is an excellent plan!" I look at her and nod.

"We understand TK!" came from MangaAngemon.

"I'll make sure to get them to safety!" said Angewomon.

"Quick Shot!" I hear the biker digimon shout I turn back to fight to see WarGreymon is now in the air with his back exposed. The biker digimon leaps up using this chance and shout "Darkness Claw!" he is able to strike WarGreymon in the back but I'm unable to see where. WarGreymon who look like he in pain takes this chance to spike him to the ground causing the digimon to get stuck in the ground.

WarGreymon start to build up for Gaia Force attack. If he able to hit with this it might be able to change to the battle in his favor. He was able to do it and shout "Gaia Force!" He was able to launch the attack, yes there nothing he can do now!

That when I hear it "FUCK THAT SHIT!" It was shortly follow by a black explosion in the crater the biker digimon was stuck in. The Key word there was, somehow that explosion was able to free himself and give him time to dodge.

I hear WarGreymon shouting "Grey Fire!" I guess he wasn't taking any chance and was charging up another attack just in case he miss. It was a good thing he did, since Biker digimon was able dodge the first one. He wasn't able to dodge the second one and was sent straight towards us. We all feel the ringing from the impact in our ears when he hit the wall. I look up and the whole wall is now has cracks running though out it. We going to get in there in any second now. I look at Kari and we both nod and put our game faces on since we about to enter this battle.

"HEY KIDO, I thought I told you to stay the fuck still, oh well I guess your little birdie over there is going to bite the DUST!" when I hear that I look back in shocked Tai had try to move to Sora but the biker digimon saw this and is now attacking Sora. The digimon shout "Darkness Claw!" as he getting ready to impale Sora with his claw.

We both gulp when we hear Tai scream next "WARGREYMON, PLEASE SAVE HER!" and he was able to he get there in time to get his brave shield up and stop his attack. It looks like WarGreymon Shield is badly damage from it but at least Sora is safe.

What we heard next sent chills down my back "Nazar Nail!" the reason it sound like Sora voice. The biker digimon moves out of the way to reveal what happen to WarGreymon. That when WarGreymon started to cough up blood after he drop his shield. His once sliver amour is now a horrible brown colour.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kari is shouting at what we seeing. She starts to beat on the wall to try and break it down. I don't think it helping at all.

"TAI…. I'M…. SOR….RY!" WarGreymon then falls to his knee, his eyes that are normally a golden colour is now completely blanks and hallow. His Body is quickly disintegrate and his data is flowing out of his chest wound. It started at his feet and work it ways up his body until only his helmet is left. I want to look away but I can't. I am in shock at what happing right now.

Tai scream at WarGreymon didn't help lift my mood. "No WarGreymon don't go please I need you, Sora still needs you please come back!" I can't see his face from here. I don't need to, I also gone through this, it was horrible and I want no one to ever live through that again. I know Tai crying now.

When WarGreymon was finished been deleted all that was left was WarGreymon helmet we all gasp at what we saw there standing behind WarGreymon swing bath and forth was Sora. She could look happier with herself. The reason was she just killed WarGreymon with her right hand that is this golden claw thing from the elbow down. We hear her giggle before we hear what she says next to Tai "I never Love you, No could ever love you!"

I look at Kari who now crying as she sliding down the wall. I run over to her and bring her into a hug. I try and tell "It going to be alright! We can still save Tai!" I don't think I even believe what I'm saying right now. She look up at me and wipe away the tears in her eye and Nods. She gets up from the floor and breaks free from my hug. I never see her that determined before. This new Kari is out for blood, it would scare me if I wasn't also feeling the same thing as her. I turn back and where Sora was standing is a new digimon standing beside the biker digimon. She looks like black hair pale skin women who wearing this light purple dress over top some black with golden trim looking body amour. Out of her back are these tattered black ribbons with golden smooth spike at the end of them. She also has some black bat wings as well on her back.

She begins to talk in a more mature and alluring voice now compared to when she was using Sora voice. "Really who ever want to love a loser like you? You're a sniveling coward like you, you couldn't even ask out the girl you love the most!" She chuckling at Tai now. "You're so worthless that she gave up on you today during lunch! I really couldn't believe it when I found out that the leader of the Digidestined was the weakest member of the group. Your able to get to go Mega, how the hell did that happen."

Kari yells at the top of her voice "Tai Don't listen to her!" I want to believe that Tai can hear her but at this point I know he can't.

She begin to talk again we both don't like what she saying to Tai at this point. "While you busy trying to get close to me, instead all your friend abandoned when you started to go out with me. Well not all them Matt abandoned you a long time ago, when he started to date Sora. I bet you don't know this but Matt was ask by Sora if you like her. He told her _no way does he like you so just give up on him!_ And she did and move on to him!"

Kari looks angry at me and then ask me "Is that true TK." I'm just as shocked as she is right now.

I answer honestly "I don't know if that true Kari. Matt never told me anything about that. For all we know she could be lying right now." I shrug when I finish talking, I hope for my brother sake this is not true.

"Oh in case you're wondering the name Lilithmon the demon lord of lust. I can read people minds and been doing this on you guys for quiet while now, I guess I should tell you this. We were behind those energy signal you were tracking for months now. Every time you came here I got more memories to help me seduce one of you, that how I knew all Sora memories!" well when Lilithmon say this we finally find out her true name. I can't look at Kari when she said that last part. This has all been one sick joke for them. We even helping them with it without even realizing it. Poor Tai he did not deserve any of this.

"Oh let's not forgot about Joe he started to use you to get out of his responsibilities. Then there was finally Mimi and Izzy they couldn't deal with you anymore so they start going off on their own during lunch and calling it a secret project. They could even tell you to your face like Sora did!" as Lilithmon is saying all this I don't even want to believe her at this point. I am believe her though. She has Sora memory why couldn't she get more from us while she was staying in the human world.

"TK don't believe her they all lies! They have to be! Our friends would never do that!" Kari says this to me to break me out of it. I guess she could tell what I was thinking. WarGreymon helmet catches on fire and it grows brighter and brighter until an Egg is formed. After the egg stops glowing it reveal it an orange based egg with thick blue wave like lines going horizontal across it.

Lilithmon continues with her speech after she pick up Agumon egg. "With this gone you will be really unless, you won't even have a digimon to help your team! You think you're the leader but you're really not, Izzy was the one making up all your plans and he doesn't really need you around for that now does he. All you ever did was point in a direction in morning and tell them to go that way. If they didn't listen you beat them up like Matt, they all listen out of fear from getting hit by you!" I am shock by the last bit.

It my turn to try and reach Tai by shouting at him "Tai that not true at all! Kari right she lying to you!" I know it can't reach him but I can't say quiet anymore.

Lilithmon take her golden claw and tears down what look like reality itself, she starts somewhere above her head and start moving down, as she does this a blood red portal thing open up. It big enough for both of them her and biker digimon to walk into. Biker digimon about to head in but he turn around to say one more thing "Hey Kido, When we walk through this thing you're never going to able see WarGreymon again, you won't ever find him, he GONE FOR GOOD!" he laughs for a bit before he continues "We don't even have to kill you Kido since you're so worthless that it isn't worth our time! You lost everything and no will care!" and with that they walk through the portal taking Agumon egg with them. After they leave Tai is now sitting on his butt with his arms around his knees not moving at all.

That when we hear a cracking noise from my side. I turn and look the pieces of the wall are falling off the wall now. With one more attack from MangaAngemon the wall comes down. We about to rush into Tai when the entire Pyramid start to shake violently. I and Kari are throw into the right wall. I place myself so that Kari will fall into me instead of the hard wall. When she hit me I make a gasping noise, which really hurt. Kari was the first to speak since I was still winded "Thanks TK but I think the pyramid is coming down we need to get out of here now!" I nod at her.

"MangaAngemon go grab Tai!" he nods and flies into the room to grab Tai. Some of the rocks that are left over from the battle are sliding to the right.

When he tries and pick up Tai he shouts "Tai did you fill your shoes with cement?" He look like he having a hard time picking up Tai. Tai is making no effort to be pick up at all. He hasn't even said anything to us yet. MangaAngemon picks him up after a few tries he shout over to Angewomon "Grab the kids! I don't think I grab anyone else! Tai is super heavy right now for some reason!" Angewomon nods at him and picks up me and Kari up and is carrying each of us in one of her arms.

We begin to fly out the way we came. We head straight though the holographic Wall and down the long hallway we came before. It looks like the hallway is rotating but I can't make sure because of the speed we are going at. MangaAngemon is in front of us, he stops and shouts "TK I don't remember a 90 degree pit when we came in the first time!"

Angemon catch up to him. I now see what he talking about. He was right the hallway we came down before is now a pit. Kari shouts "Which way do we go? Up or down?" she right we have to make a choice about this before we are crush. I guess I was right about the hallway rotating before.

I begin to think me and Kari fell into the right way when start to feel the pyramid coming down. The way we came in was left, left then straight though a holographic wall. We gone through the holographic wall already that mean now we would of want to take the right which is now. "We go up!" I shout at them. They nod and we head up the now recently turn pit. I start try and pay attention to the rotation to make sure it doesn't change direction but it really hard. I end up telling that the pyramid is still rotating from what I can tell.

We come to another pit. "TK which way now!" Angewomon asked me. I am not sure if it change direction or not. If it has only done a 90 degree turn it will be up. That is if it only done that, the rotation might of speed up since the last hallway and could have done 180 degree turn instead.

I shout "UP!" I couldn't decide on the fact that were given. This will just have to be right or we could be in big trouble now. I sigh it will be all right, I have a feeling. The angle digimon then start to head up the pit. We can see the Sky. I shout "YES!" I glad I went with that direction.

As we fly up and out of the sky I can't see a thing for a second because of the sun in my eyes. I hear MangaAngemon shout "TK where did the desert go?" I was just about to ask him what he talking about when I see it. The desert is now gone in its place is black chasm that goes as far as the eye can see. I look over at Tai who hasn't said a word to us yet.

"Tai are you okay? Speak to me? Please?" I hear Kari asking Tai. He has even move or made any attempt to answer Kari in any way. He just still not moving not caring about anything. I now I look down to see the Pyramid fading into the black Chasm below. Then it was gone. I look back at Tai. I think I seen this once before, if that true Tai is in big trouble right now.

"Guys I think Tai is in big trouble! I saw something like this happen before to Sora when she was depressed, when she was sent to find Matt, Joe and Mimi right when the Piedmon fight was happening." I sighed "A small black hole open up and swallowed her down into a cave of depression." I point down below at the Chasm below us. "I think that Chasm is Tai's cave of depression." I hope this is not the case, I really do. "We need to get him out of the digital world now before it swallow him!"

They all nod at me and we start to look for digital port so we can get home. Kari ask me a simply question "Do you think he will be alright?" a simply question does not always mean an easy answer.

I answer honestly "I don't know Kari." We both look over to Tai, I hope he will be…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kari POV

I sigh as I leave Tai's room. It took over an hour to fly out of that chasm, then an hour and half more to find the closest digital portal. I look at the clock it 6:45. I hope everyone is going to make it here, for Tai sake. I look down at the message I sent while TK and the digimon were trying to lift and put Tai on his bed. They were having a really hard time with that, Patamon went to sleep as we came back poor thing must have been exhausting for him.

TO: EVERYONE

Tai was just attack by two new evil digimon that have to do with the energy signal. We need everyone to come to my apartment for an emergency meeting. This can't wait for tomorrow! Come here or else!"

Sent at 6:40

I sigh when I read that last part I didn't want to sound mean to everyone but I had to make sure they understand that this meeting can't wait. I wonder how much is true that digimon Lilithmon said. My though are interrupted by the doorbell. I guess the first wave of Digidestined are here. I walk towards the door and open it to find Davis is here. Davis is panting really hard, while he panting he manages to ask me "Kari what is wrong? Who butt do we need to kick?"

I smile at the fact that Davis was the first one here, I try and get words out but fail to do so. It not that I don't want to tell him, it just I don't want to tell this stories more than once. Luckily TK was able to given answer to Davis "Davis not now. I think the both of us don't to talk about this more than we have to…" TK walks out of the kitchen where he making food for the digimon.

Davis is really mad that TK is here already. "TA why are you here already? You live farer away then I do? Also where Tai? Is he okay?" TK does not even get angry at Davis when he mispronounce his name. TK still sad over what happen as well.

"Short answer for Tai is no, but he is in his room and doesn't have any injuries. Also I was with Tai and Kari went it happen…" TK doesn't even look Davis in the eye.

Davis notice this and ask TK "Are you okay TP?" he looks really worry for TK. TK just sighs and shakes his head as he walks back to the digimon. I close the door behind Davis after that everyone file in one after each other the only person that wasn't here was Joe.

I ask the group "Has anyone seen Joe at all?" I get a lot of no until Yolei.

Yolei begins to speak "I was meant to have a shift with him on Sunday but Tai took it for him. He said Joe need the time for a test tomorrow. He also told me that he would give Joe any news and he could shut off his phone if he want to… Is Tai alright? Why haven't we been able to see him yet?"

I sigh and look over at TK, it look like he will have to explain what happen. He sigh and stands up he begin to tell them what happen "Well me and Kari just walk through the door when we see Tai with Agumon on his back running across the room shouting he had to fight this evil digimon to save the other Sora life." He put in enough spike to kill then when he mention other Sora, I don't blame him I want Lilithmon head as well. TK continues "We went and got Gatomon and Patamon, we follow Tai to Datamon's Pyramid where we were trying to figuring out where Tai went inside. After Gatomon got us to where Tai fight was taking place we stop by this clear wall that allow us to see what was happening inside." He hand Izzy his Digivice "We didn't catch the name of the one he was fighting, Izzy can you find out for us… There two of them one that was fighting was a male biker looking digimon…"

Izzy takes his Digivice and plugs into his computer and his Digimon Analyzer comes up with his name. Izzy shows TK the picture "Is this the guy?" TK nods at him. "Well it says here that his name his Beelzebumon and he the demon lord of gluttony. It signature moves are Darkness claw which will piece through all his foe's with it super-heated Dark flames and his Double Impact with his double barrel shotgun called Berenjena. That all the information that on this one, do you want me to read the other one TK?"

TK shakes his head "No not yet Izzy, she came much later… Well Tai and WarGreymon were fighting to save Sora, They were getting beaten to a pulp. We think the first time Beelzebumon got hit during the fight he start to laugh and say _This great! This is what I want for so long! A fight in which I get damage! BEST FIGHT EVER!_ " TK stop there for a breath and continues "He beat Tai and WarGreymon once, WarGreymon was not able to get off his Gaia Force attack since Beelzebumon was too quick with his shotguns. WarGreymon did do much better in close quarter fighting either…"

Izzy interrupts TK "You said that Beelzebumon beat WarGreymon once? What did you mean by that?" I sigh at the thought even with WarGreymon second wind he wasn't able to pull off the win. What does that mean for us then? The next time we fight him, how will we win.

TK sighs "He beat WarGreymon down so hard he look worse than in his fight with Piedmon or Diaboromon. We had been even able to get into the room yet since the wall was not breaking in the sightless. That when it happen Tai shouted out to WarGreymon that weren't doing for either of them but for Sora. After he shouted that Tai's chest glowed with his usually Orange for the crest of courage, but also Red like Sora crest of Love. I think Tai somehow active both of them at same time…"

It was Sora who was still in her tennis from her practice turn to interrupt TK "Bullshit like he could do that!" She said that with such malice it drove me over the edge.

"SORA SHUT UP! You don't know what the hell happen to Tai!" I shout at her everyone in the room look at me with fear even Sora. Sora just nod before she let TK continue.

TK sighs at both of our outburst but he continue the story anyways "This heal all of WarGreymon injuries plus it made him faster and strong as well. That is from what I could tell. Even WarGreymon newly heal body and his new Technique he came up with half way through the fight didn't even work."

Matt interrupts TK "What this new Technique of WarGreymon it might be useful in the next time we fight this guy?" TK does even look at Matt, and his head is now look at the ground. I sigh I might as well answer him.

"He called it Grey Fire, He charges up like he does for a Gaia force attacks but a lot shorter of time. In this time he created two fireball in each of his Gauntlet to hurl at Beelzebumon. He was able to damage Beelzebumon with them a couple of times…. But I don't think they will work for next time…." I try and explain it the best I can. Matt look like he want to ask what I meant by won't work next time.

TK put a stop to Matt question before he even able to ask it. "Matt I will continue to explain, you will find out what she means…" Matt just nods at TK and he then continues where he left off. "WarGreymon at one point had enough time to get off one attack of his Gaia force attack when Beelzebumon was stuck in a crater. He got out by this Dark explosion of energy he turn the stone around smooth. He was able to dodge Gaia force attack but not the Grey Fire that followed. He at look like he was completely refresh by the Dark energy since he didn't look tired at all after it. We were not making much progress on the wall, a small creak form after Tai active the two crest, but it wasn't that big until Beelzebumon crash into the wall we were stuck behind."

"And that when you went and save Tai, for this Beelzebumon guy! Right TD?" Davis said as he interrupted TK.

TK just respond with a "No we didn't save him…." TK look just as guilty as I feel right now.

"What but you said that Tai didn't get hurt and is in his room right now?" Davis ask TK. TK didn't really know how to respond to that.

Mimi came to rescue "Davis let him finish, please." Mimi say in her quietest and smoothing voice she could. Davis look at her then nod.

TK start speaking right away, "We couldn't get the wall down in time. Tai made a move to rush toward Sora so WarGreymon didn't have to worry protecting two spots at once. Beelzebumon saw this and went for attack against Sora. WarGreymon was able to block his attack with his shield….But….But he was…." It look like TK is close to crying right now. I know I want to but I need to be strong for Tai right now.

"He was killed by Sora or should I say Lilithmon Nazar Nail…. Izzy can bring up the other Digimon now?" I interrupt TK, because he did a great do so far. I don't blame him for not saying it.

As Izzy was pulling up the data for Lilithmon TK finishes what he was trying to say "She was smiling and giggling when she did it… She did the kill when she had the shape of Sora…" Everyone look shock at this but Sora.

Sora said "Deserve him right for the way he treat me!" I think I pop a vain when I hear that. Everyone look at Sora like she gone Crazy.

"SORA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" I shout at her at the top of my lungs the neighbors be damn.

"He was only interest in my clone so he could fuck her! I hear it myself by accident in the park after they were walking back from a date on Monday. She was begging him to fuck him again, he told her he already did it the other night. HE WAS A PERVERT!" She say so angry I thought she was going to pop a vain of her own.

Mimi speaks up "That not true, she try to fuck him on Saturday but he wouldn't because he was thinking it was too early in the relationship for sex. He didn't want a relationship based off sex. He err also I guess broke out of whatever trance he was in when he thought of you… in your tennis uniform. Since the other Sora never wore that he felt unfaithful about it as well. He was never over at our place Sunday night. I learned that the wall are very thin in my apartment that night… Also the entire time she was at my place she was really horny all time." She was bright red all the time she was speaking. Sora look really bad for the earlier outburst. She looks down at her tennis uniform and smiles for some reason.

Izzy then talk "well that makes sense from Lilithmon profile here. It says her name is Lilithmon which we already now know, but she is also another Demon lord. She the Demon lord of lust. Her signature moves are Nazar Nail that corrodes everything that it touches and Phantom Pain it curse the opponent body with a darkness that rots their bodies and data."

TK says very angrily "YA we saw that happen with WarGreymon's body it went this horrible brown colour instead of its silver colour when she hit him with her Nazar Nail." They all nod at TK outburst.

Cody speaks up "So if they killed WarGreymon and up guys didn't save Tai… How is he alive then?" I sigh I don't really know the answer to that myself and I was there.

I try and answer Cody because since he ask the question TK has been giving Matt dirty looks, I would be as well if didn't have to answer the question. "Well they basically told Tai he was unless, she told him she has the ability to read minds so she could seduce Tai into falling for her. She said a lot of other thing mean thing that were not true at all. They said that Tai wasn't worth being kill since he was so worthless"

Yolei ask the next question "What sort of thing did she say?" I sigh I don't even want to think about them since their chance some of them were true. I look around the room not trusting anyone right now.

TK answer the question "Stuff like Tai was only the leader because he led by fear, and that he would beat up anyone who didn't listen to him, like how him and Matt got into fights. She twist the truth and made it something evil." TK sighed "They took Agumon egg when they left thought this blood red portal and told Tai he never see Agumon again. They also admit they were behind the energy signal that we were tracking. That how she got everyone memory and use Sora memory to gain everyone trust. Izzy can you check to see if an energy signal came up came up around 3:20ish." Izzy nods while he runs his program. "Well that not the worse problem. When we broke done the wall the Pyramid we thought at the time, it was coming down on itself. We made MangaAngemon grab Tai who is super heavy at this point, as we made our escape outside the pyramid… Matt and Sora do remember that cave of depression that Sora got pull down to before we went back to Tai to fight Piedmon?"

Matt and Sora both nod, but only Matt answer TK question verbally "Of course I remember that, it took a lot of effort to pull Sora out of that cave." Sora just nodding at what Matt saying.

"Well when we went outside the Datamon Desert was gone as far as we can see. In its place was this black chasm that we couldn't see the bottom. Datamon pyramid fell into it and it just fade to black we never heard it reach the bottom at all. Tai been catatonic since we been back to everything we tried. HE is really depress about what happen."

"He Catatonic! He was never that bad before!" Shout Izzy. We all turn to him, wondering what meant by never that bad before. Well expected Mimi she just looking at Tai door. Izzy sighs "Well if you're going to understand how bad this is I might as well start at the beginning of what I know. Tai been in love with Sora before the digital world. He found out shortly after Sora was kidnap, he had nightmares about losing her in Datamon pyramid. He told me and Matt this about a week after Diaboromon fight on the internet. Isn't that right Matt?" We would be looking at Matt if it wasn't for Sora outburst.

"YOU KNEW HE LIKE ME!" she turns and shouts at Matt. "YOU LIE TO ME THAT DAY! DID YOU DO SO I WOULD END UP WITH YOU?" she continues to shout at Matt and Matt just looks down in shame…. Is what Lilithmon said was true? Did Matt really plot against Tai to get with Sora?

Matt try to say something but was fumbling over his words "Well, err, see, I was trying to be a…." Sora was not having any of what Matt was trying to say to her.

"What you were trying to stab him in the back what friend you are! I ask you that day because I knew you were close to Tai, I didn't want to lose him by asking him out! Why did you lie to me? I was losing hope and that what broke my hope! Did you know he try asking me out the same day I ask you! I didn't even think he was trying since you got it in my head that he just want to be friends! I only found out last week that he did that! Not only that but he help me not break up with you last year!" She fuming at this so much I think I see steam coming off her.

Izzy respond first to Sora shouting at Matt "Matt tell her or I will." He look at Matt with such confidence that there has to be something he not telling us.

Sora look at him and shouts "What is Izzy talking about Matt? What did you do?"

Matt shoot a dirty look at Izzy when speaks next "I was trying to Izzy… it just that… I was having trouble with my words…" he then looks at Sora and he has a very shameful look on his face "Tai been helping me with our dates, that was what our political studies argument was about two week ago…" he does not look Sora in the eye when he talking to her.

"HE WHAT! WHY DID YOU LET HIM!" she shouts back Matt. Matt just flinch when she shout at him.

"Well you see he came to me after our first two dates, and offer to help me… I thought he moved on from you at the time and was just help us both… He was the one who got us into Noir…" Matt look ready to ran away any moment but he stays his ground anyways.

"That date was the reason I continue to date you Matt! How many did he help you on?" Sora shout back at Matt it look like she ready to cry at any moment.

"I don't know I lost count of the actually number… He just came to me when you would feeling down about last couple of dates… the last one he help me on is the one where I forgot he had the Big soccer tournament on Saturday… He help me on the Friday after I told him I ask you out and said yes…. He didn't mention the tournament at all Friday…" Matt voice was starting to break in place as he was saying all this.

"So pretty much all my craps dates were though up by you? And Tai though up all my dates I thought were perfect?" He just nodding while Sora shouting at him. "What about the time you took me to Foreign Country Movie Theater and then after that cool Soccer theme pub, follow by a walk in the park?"

Matt meekly says "Yes he did that one as well… Why did you want to know about that specific one?" Sora start to fall backward like she going to faint but catch herself.

"I thought…. I thought he… but he didn't" Was all she saying after Matt answer her question.

It now my turn to ask Matt a question "Matt what happen with Sora Christmas present this year?" He look at me surprise I'm asking a question. He hangs his head so I can't see his face. I never got the full truth out of Tai, I want to know what happen.

He doesn't look up at me "I forgot about Sora present, while I was working over the break. I ask Tai if he could pick something up, he pick up jacket for me… When I ask him how much, he told me don't worry about it was not that expensive… He wouldn't take any money I try to give him…" he has he head hanging so low I thought it would fall off.

That was when Sora Slap Matt with everything she had. She shout at him while crying "GET OUT MATT! TAI DOESN'T NEED YOU! YOU ARE WORSE FRIEND EVER! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE CREST OF FRIENDSHIP AFTER WHAT YOU DID! JUST GET OUT!" Matt just leaves with saying a word as he does Sora runs into my room. Mimi runs in after her then I hear the door lock. Sora is right, Tai, no we don't need Matt here! How much of what Lilithmon said is true then if what she said about Matt was true.

Well enough feeling sorry about this we need a game plan! "Izzy, Yolei and Ken! Find out where the hell they took Agumon Egg! We know those energy signal are what they using to transport them self around! Everyone else we going to cheer up Tai and break him out of his Depression! Do I make myself clear! These Demon Lord are going down! I Want Lilithmon head for what she done to Tai!" I look around the room there better be no objection to my plan.

TK sighs "If we are going after the Demon Lords then, we will need Matt. He the only one other than Davis and Ken who can go Mega. We going to need every Mega we can get, based off the fight we watched Kari." He look piss that he has to go after his brother right now. I calm down a bit while TK was talking.

I sigh TK right about need Matt for the upcoming battle. "Go get him TK, I won't forgive him for what he done but we do need him for upcoming fight." I say this to TK he nods and follows after Matt.

"Well if we need to cheer up Tai, I know I can do that just let me have at him!" Davis shouts as soon as I am done talking. He goes into Tai room. I sigh I hope Davis can break Tai out of this, nothing that me, Gatomon or TK attempted before everyone show up did anything.

Cody turn to me "Kari what do you want me to right now? Since Davis is cheering up Tai by himself, I have nothing to do" I smile at him at least he is trying to be helpful right now.

"I don't know what you can do Cody… I don't even know what I am going to do…" as I'm saying that I just fall back into the chair. How the hell was Tai make being the leader look so easy?

Izzy speaks up "Well you could fetch all the digimon, we are going to need them. Or you can think up a way to cheer up Tai, for when Davis comes out." I see Cody nod his head at Izzy.

I look over at Izzy, Yolei and Ken crowed around Izzy laptop trying to find out where the demon lords could be… This is going to be a very long night… School can wait the digital world is in trouble and we got to fix it. No actually I got to fix it I don't trust anyone here, how can I with what Lilithmon said. They all have darkness in their hearth, how can I ever trust them again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sora POV

I mess up, I mess up hard. Why did I ask Matt, why did I think he would be honest. I realize now that Tai has gone above and beyond for me. These last two weeks have only proven that I still in love with Tai. With that realization I can't hold the tears back and I fall to my knees crying. I'm sobbing to no one right now, but it help me feel better. "Why is all…sniff…This my fault…sniff….Why….." I feel a hand rubbing my back and I turn to see Mimi kneeling beside me with her hand on my back. I want someone to hold me, I want Tai. I can't have Tai, because I been a total idiot. "I'm the biggest idiot ever!" I manage to get out before I go back to crying.

Mimi rubs my back for some more then ask me "Do want to talk about it? Because you're not an idiot Sora." I look at Mimi. She has her caring face on, why did she ever leave to America if she didn't I would of never went to Matt to vent about my problems about Tai. I would of never ask him to find out about if Tai like me or not and I would of never made the dumbest choice in my life. I start crying hard and just grab Mimi around her waist.

"Mimi…Sniff…I'm an Idiot for trusting Matt…. And for not choosing Tai…sniff… that stupid idiot is too caring… I feel really bad!" I try and manage to get out. I want to say more like how I was an idiot for not asking him out like Mimi told me to. At the time I was worry I would lose Tai forever. Now I will. "Mimi I will lose Tai….sniff… forever… I won't even have his friendship… I should have listen…" I'm crying harder than before now. I lose the one thing I wouldn't risk for a chance at love with such a great guy.

Mimi sighs "Sora, you haven't lost Tai yet… I can't believe Matt did something like that to you…" she sighs. Well she wrong, I have lost Tai. At least I now know someone has my back… Mimi continues "Sora, I think, I think this might have been for the better…" I look at her what the hell does she mean!

"What do you mean for the better? Tai will never trust me again! Matt turns out to be the biggest jerk ever! I drove Tai to the damn witch of a girl!" I can't believe Mimi would say this is for the better! Who can I trust? I can trust Tai, I know that much after ever thing I learned. He would take on the world, if he need to save me. Before I can think anymore Mimi interrupt my thoughts.

"Well think about this way. If this never happen you would still be with Matt. You would not have learned that Tai love you more than the world. Ignorance can be Bliss, but the truth can set you free. If this didn't happen the way it did, your feeling for Tai might not have resurface." I want her to be wrong about all that she said. The reason is I don't want Tai to go through any of that, no matter the reason. The fact is, she is making sense and I hate that. It means that all this has a reason.

"Well maybe so, I was a total bitch today at lunch… I follow them on the date on Monday… I think the reason at the time was I hate the other me so much I though she couldn't be real. I was right. Why did I have to be right, Mimi?" Stop for a few second before I continue "Mimi the reason I hate her so much was, I was jealous of the other me. I was jealous of her taking all my time away from Tai, I was jealous of how my parent treated her at her dinner… None of that matter to the real reason, what I just discover is that I was jealous she was dating Tai and not me…" I stop talking and just fall back on the floor. I stare at the ceiling "I was a bitch today because I over hear them talking about her wanting sex, I thought that they already had done it, based off what I hear. That was after I found out that Tai had taken her on a date that I and Matt went on. I didn't tell anyone about it since I was guilty about going to Soccer pub Tai found and invited me to go. I turn him down and went with Matt on date instead. He took me there on that Date. I though he was staking my dates and was creep or something… He plan that date since he knew I would love it. I thought he was prevent but instead he cares for me. How can I face him with how I acted…?" I stop cry as much for the last few minutes but now tears are back in full force. I can't face him, how can I face the guy who cares for me greater then both worlds.

"I talk to Tai a bit about his Sex life. We mostly talk about how if he wanted just to have sex he could of went to other girls… I think in all my time Tai is the first guy I meet that doesn't think with his lower head…" Mimi tries to chuckle at her joke but can't. I know Mimi right, most guy do think with the lower head. I sigh and when I do Mimi just sighs with me. "I found out about her being super horny before they dated… I still push them together… that should have been a red flag to me but I was too trusting… I never thought she would be evil. We had been living under the same roof for a couple of days. I went out and got her some outfits for her date with Tai. I was the one who messed up, I was the one who pushed them together. This is all my fault…" I turn my head to Mimi. I see that she is also now crying.

"Mimi it can't be your fault, because if I had just try and face Tai and ask him out… or even just wait a bit longer. This would never of happen, I think I drove him towards her. I gave him some cookies that I promise him on the day I broke his heart and didn't even know it. Biyomon remain me about it, she was pretty adamant about it too. She knew what they meant, but I didn't. I mention how I didn't think they were a big deal or anything and the only reason he was getting them was because of Biyomon. That was Sunday night I gave those to him. He ask her out that night. I think I was what push him over the edge to date her. He a bet he thought that I would never care for him, like he care for me. I got angry at him because I though he want to break me and Matt up. I am to blame, if I had handle that night better he might have said no to her… but I wouldn't have learnt any of this, nor would I realize that I love him back…" I look over to Mimi, she is crying still but a lot less than before.

"Sora we can't do this anymore, you right it isn't my fault for this happing. You are definitely wrong about it being your fault. The only one person I can see right now to blame is Matt… I don't want to do that until I hear about what happen after I left… I want all the facts before I think am ready to blame anyone… it wouldn't be fair to Matt… He done something really shit but maybe we can see his reason why if we look back at it… What do you say about that?" Mimi said that without crying and by the looks of thing she done crying right now.

I sigh, she right I could just blame Matt, but if we do that it wouldn't be fair to him… I don't think we need to be fair to him at all… he the worse friend ever… maybe that why Tai said I couldn't be the worse friend ever. I sigh and begin telling Mimi. "Well after you left, I try to talk to you about Tai but the distance was too great. Sometimes when I want to talk you about Tai you would be in bed since it was like one in the morning there. So after a few month I try to find someone closer, I thought of all the Digidestined and settle on Matt. TK was too young, Joe is always studying, Kari is Tai sister and I didn't want anything to leak, Izzy doesn't get his head out of the computer. I thought Matt was perfect he has the crest of friendship, why wouldn't he want to help two of his best friend. Oh how wrong was I about that," I pause for second before I noticed Mimi giggling. I am going to ask her why she doing that "Mimi what so funny about what I said?" I look back and don't think I said anything funny.

"Oh you couldn't get Izzy any more wrong, he has like mind reading power or something. That boy found out the exact day you told me about liking Tai." I shoot up and my jaw drops when I hear this. Izzy knew? "Oh in case you're wondering Izzy and my secret project was we were playing match maker for school. Izzy really good at reading people… not so much on the advice department but still he is a really caring guy." Wow didn't know Izzy could do that. She sighs after that, "I found throughout the week I was hanging out with Izzy, that he and Matt got Tai to tell them he like Sora. What Izzy told me was, he told Tai to ask you out, while Matt said he should wait a bit and make sure this isn't crush since he didn't want to ruin your friendship over confused feeling… This is not look good for Matt… So what happen after you went to Matt then?" I sigh it look like I should of have went to Izzy instead…

I sigh "The first time he just help me and made me stop crying over my failed attempt at getting Tai to notice me and ask me out. This was in October 2001, he help make me feel better for a few weeks. Then I ask him for a favor, he agree without knowing what it was saying it didn't matter. I ask him to find out about if Tai like me or not… I ask him if was still okay with that… He said yes just give me a couple of days to find out, he laugh and told me you know hard it is to getting Tai to talk about this sort stuff… He came back next week, I ask him if he found out. He said that Tai didn't like me. After that I was sad for a couple of months, until January I moved on from Tai then. I think that was when I started to like Matt. I fell for Matt in that year, then ask him out next Christmas. I only end up asking him out since Tai gave me the courage to do so that… That all I can recall about what happen..." I sigh and want to cry but no tears will come. I after I thought about it Matt really did betray me and Tai. I can never trust him again.

Mimi sigh and I now looking at her waiting for her respond to what happen. Mimi finally speak her mind by saying "Honestly with everything I found out, Matt is the worse friend of all time. If he didn't want to answer the question he should have said no… We could blame him, he fit the bill but that will get us no where will it?" she right I going to blame Matt he reason why all this happen. Mimi after sighing continues "We can't change the past but we can build a brighter tomorrow… I told Tai that when you were fighting with him, after he try to tell you he was going to be dating the other you. I know I was right to tell him those word at the time, I can't let him down now. If he unable to help build right now then, I'll have to get started without him. So when he comes back he doesn't have to see the cloudy day he left behind. Are you in Sora?" Mimi looks like she ready to do whatever it takes to make things better. I need to do the same for Tai sake as well.

"Of Course Mimi, for Tai sake!" I say back to her, then I begin to think out load "Mimi do thing Tai will ever give me another chance? I mean the first time he got to date was just an illusion created by an evil digimon. I want Tai to be able to love me!" I thought my tears couldn't cry any more turns out I was wrong. I want to be able to date Tai. I was an idiot for not doing so in the first place. Mimi moves off the wall and comes hold me in a hug. If Tai doesn't want to I can't blame him, I can only blame myself right now for not dating Tai. I hate Matt for tricking me and ending up like we did. I can't hate him for whatever happen next, that all my fault.

Davis POV

As I wall into the room it felt really heavy like someone turn the gravity up by 10 or something. It felt like I was walking through water. I sigh and close the door. This is going to be hard. I look over at Tai his eye look lifeless and he just sitting with his hands around knees on his been. I notice Patamon sleep by the computer, I have to take him out to TK when I leave. Well time to cheer up Tai, because that what I came in here to do.

"HEY TAI! Why were the Dark ages so dark?" I smile I know a joke will get him to loosen up for sure. I continue after giving Tai some chance to think about the joke "Because there were so many knight!" I chuckle at this and look over at Tai. He look like he didn't even hear my joke. Well let's try another one "Did you know Saturday and Sunday are the strongest days?" I let the joke rest for a few second before I deliver the punch line "because the rest are weekdays…" I think these are funny and Tai not making any reaction at all. Not even an eye roll…

I sigh this is going to be hard then I thought, I was hoping that the joke would break the mood in some way anyway. That didn't happen. So I guess heart to heart then. I turn and fall to ground and lend against Tai bed. I begin to talk to Tai by saying "Tai I think I can understand what happen to you… I think I can because it could of happen to me with Kari… I really like her and I am pretty sure TK does as well. If they were dating, I would have done the same you know date a double of Kari. I want to make her happy so I can see her smile. I am not stupid, I can see that Kari has some feeling for TK. That doesn't mean that I can't stop trying right? That just means I have to try even harder than before, to make sure my feeling get across to her. I know I been call Kari lost puppy by the school but that doesn't matter she not dating TK right now so that means I have a chance…" I sigh and turn to Tai no reaction.

"Don't feel sad about the fact you were trick by this Lilithmon please, I know that out there in some parallel world I was tricked by her. I can see that happening to. I don't think I would have been able to resist her charms like you did man. She try to seduce you and failed. I mean think about it that she the demon lord of lust, and she couldn't even seduce you. You beat her at her own game. Your love of Sora might of what lead her to choose you, but your love for Sora allow you to beat her at her own game. You should be proud man!" I turn to Tai sigh no reaction from him at all. He not moving or say anything.

Okay maybe the heart to heart isn't working then. Maybe he not feeling wanted. I stand up and look into Tai eyes when I say next hoping I noticed something "Tai I don't know all of what that stupid Lilithmon said, but I do know one thing. We don't follow you because you rule by fear. You know I follow you because I think you are the coolest kid in the block. The best soccer player, you taught me so many soccer play and ticks, I was following you before I even knew about the digital world! So you can't think about that, she lied to you. You got to believe me when I say she was messing with your head! Please do something, Look at me, roll your eyes, say anything please, anything is better than this silent?" I look at him and I get angry I kick his trash can. I wake up Patamon.

I look over at the now groggy Patamon says "What with all the noise I'm trying to sleep here…" I look at him and sigh.

"Sorry Patamon I didn't mean to wake you up… it was by accident…" I sigh again after I pick up Patamon. I have one more thing I'm going to have to try. I hear the legends…. It might be the only thing left I can try. I exit the room and put Patamon on the couch where no one is sitting. "Here buddy you can sleep here without worry that I'll wake you up."

"Did it work?" Kari said that. I turn around to her and smile.

"Not yet but I got a foul proof plan here, I just need to set the last part in motion." I say this as I walk to kitchen. I gulp at what I'm about to do. "Kari where does your mom keep all the healthy food?" I've hear the legends if Tai doesn't warm me to not eat all this food. I don't know what will work.

"Why are you asking Davis?" I hear Kari ask me with worry. I laugh, Kari worry so Tai will have to get worried as well. I also smiling at the fact Kari is worry about me.

"Well I was think of eating it in front of Tai, it should get some reaction out of him!" I shout back to her, as I am digging through the fridge. I found some of what I think is the healthy food that Kari mom cooked.

I grab an armful of the food as I'm walking back Kari says this "Guys Davis, is about to do the stupidest thing he ever done. Go use the bathroom if you need to now before we get lock out of there."

I laugh it can't be that bad. Izzy rushes past me to the bathroom… right? Well no backing out of this now. I head in to the room. "Tai am about to eat all of your mom healthy food, since it smell really good, look at this one it even blue! Blue is my favorite colour it should taste great!" as I was saying all that I had one thought running through my mind. WHY IS IT BLUE! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING THAT BLUE AND LOOK LIKE A CUBE! I look at Tai no reaction, well I bet there be one if I eat this!

I took a bite out of the blue cube. "Hey this taste really good! I don't know why you were ever telling me not to eat any of this!" I finish off the blue cube thing, and start making my way through the food. I watch out the corner of my eye for something, anything at this point. A simply eye roll would be good enough right now. At least that means he able to hear me and notice what happen around him. I sigh after I finished the white pudding thing… I think it taste like mushrooms and something else. I look at Tai and I see nothing has change the entire time. I sighed defeated I'm running out of idea here.

That when it happen my stomach decide that it doesn't like the food. OH GOD I NEED THE BATHROOM NOW. "Move out of the way I need to use the bathroom like 5 mins ago!" I shout as I run out of Tai's room.

What I didn't know at the time I got a reaction out of Tai. It was just a simply eye roll that I wanted. Too bad I didn't see it when I left the room.

Matt POV

I slump up against the wall in the staircase and fall to the ground. Everything Sora just said was true, I am worse friend ever, and I never should have got the crest of friendship… Anyone else could have got it beside me. I failed Tai, I failed Agumon, and I failed Sora. Tears are now going down my face. I want to cry but I know I shouldn't. I don't deserve to cry for how I end up treating my friends.

"I don't see why you crying right now Matt." I look up to see TK sitting on the steps when I hear his angry tone. TK sighs "If you weren't my brother I would tell you go to hell but I am your brother so tell me what happen. Your side of story, I can at least give you that." He take off his hat he was wearing and runs his hand through his hair. He now holding his hat in his hand, and by the look of thing not planning on putting it back on anytime soon.

"Well to start with, me and Izzy found out Tai like Sora at the same time. He ask us for advice, Izzy told him straight away to ask Sora out. My first mistake was made here to Tai. I told him to make sure he loved her, before asking her out. Since he was worry he ruin the friendship if did ask her and she told him no. He agree with me." I sigh and stop incase TK had any question.

"Did you like Sora at the time, did you tell him that so you could date Sora." There was a lot of spike in TK tone. I just shake my head at him.

"No I didn't not then. To be honest, I didn't even think of dating Sora until she ask me out… She told me that Tai help her build her confidence to come inside. I thought he given up on her that end up being my biggest mistake yet but I didn't find out until two week ago. So I thought thing over while I was in the tent with Sora. I end up thinking that Sora would be great to date and she was…" I stop there because I know I skip over somethings. I sigh before continuing "So Sora did ask me to find out what Tai thought of her. That was after she been coming to me crying after each of her failed attempt to get Tai to ask her out. I told her give me a few days because I was trying to get Tai to ask her out in that time. This was my second mistake I was trying to be both of their best friends at the same time. I either should have told Tai that Sora like him directly or should of deny that request in the first place. I didn't want to betray either of their trust in me to keep their secret." My tears are running down my face Non-Stop now. "I mess things up bad here since I couldn't convince Tai to ask out Sora. A week after that Sora came to me to ask me what I found out. I told he her Tai didn't like her, since I didn't want to break Tai's trust. I mess up so bad here, if I could change one thing I did I would change this part. None of this would happen, this all my fault." I feel the sins crawling on my back. This was all my fault. "Forth mistake was the agreement with Tai about what to do with the Sora, I don't want to be right about trusting her. I want Tai to be happy with his Sora. I found out the reason behind why Tai help me with the dates. He thought that Sora chose me over him, he wanted her to be happy no matter what. So he came to me after finding out Sora didn't like the first two dates of mine. He help me plan our date to Noir and got us in there. I thought at that point he really had given up on Sora, but for the whole year he help me and Sora, many ways, more than I could ever count. The entire time he love her and I didn't find out until two week ago. I felt so guilty for him, and I saw how much Sora was making him happy. I threw away what my gut was saying and told Tai to be with Sora, he deserve happiness…." I begin to cry now. "It all my fault… If I had done anything right…sniff…Agumon… won't have die…sniff… Tai wouldn't be depressed…sniff… or ever was depressed…."

"So it looks like Lilithmon was right about this, I wonder what else she right about…" I look up at TK while still crying as he say that. What did he mean by that…? "It what we heard Lilithmon say to Tai, I hope none of it was true, but this part she mention about was true. I what to know if she just told one true thing and the rest of them are lies. I know Tai didn't rule by fear…" as he was talking he tighten his grip on his hat.

I ask him "What did Lilithmon say about me then…" I want to know what she said about me.

He sighs "Well if you must know her what she said" he pause for a second then puts on a female voice. "While you busy trying to get close to me, instead all your friend abandoned you when you started to go out with me. Well not all them Matt abandoned you a long time ago, when he started to date Sora. I bet you don't know this but Matt was ask by Sora if you like her. He told her _no way does he like you so just give up on him!_ And she did and move on to him!" I wanted to laugh at the voice TK was using, but I couldn't what he just told me broke me. It was meant to break Tai, but it broken me as well. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Tai felt when he heard that.

After while of sitting in quietest of the staircase TK talks again "I didn't want to believe that my own brother did something like… but it true and I hate it. I want to hate you, I never want to come out here to give you a chance… But I'm glad I did." I look up confused at TK he now smiling "If I didn't I wouldn't of learned you admitted your mistake. I wouldn't learnt the fact that you were just trying to be everyone best friend at the same time. I wouldn't learned that you're a bone head with the ways of love and I'm never come to you again Matt for any problems involving love." He chuckles "If you ever find out that Kari likes me, and don't tell me I might have to kill you for making the same mistake twice." The chuckle sent a shiver down my spine, I don't know if TK joking or not right now.

"I guess a thank you is in order… but I know this all my fault… I can't of being forgiven yet…" I feel this way truly. The sins of what has happen are on back crawling, I don't think they will ever leave me. I don't think I want them to. I don't want to feel better about myself, I know what I did was wrong but why couldn't I of seen it sooner before Tai got hurt beyond a way I can help him with.

TK sighs "Well I know not everyone will have forgive you yet, but if you don't come back and help us get revenge on these Demon Lords, they will never start to. So come join me brother, while we kick some demon ass, for Tai and Agumon sake!" TK holds out his hand to as he was saying this.

I sigh and wipe my tears away. He right I won't ever be forgiven if I don't help them. I don't want to be forgiven right now for what I've done, but someday I hope Tai and Sora can forgive me… I will do everything in my power to make them happy even if I have to work from the shadow to do so. I take TK hand and tell him "Let kick these demon lord ass, for Tai and Agumon!" he nods and pull me up from where I was on the ground. I won't stop until these guys have what coming to them. It the least I can do to start my repentance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Izzy POV

I sigh, the tracking program for the energy signal has finally booted up and is now running. I try and find the energy signal that TK said might be at Datamon's pyramid. I put in the parameters on my computer and I sigh TK right. One did show up at 3:30 a bit later than what he said but I don't think he was really focused on the time due to what was happening around him. I see that Yolei and Ken are behind me watching me work. I begin to tell them what I thinking "So these Energy signal must be some sort of residue of the portal that Kari and TK saw. They must use these portal to move around the digital world at will." As I finished say that I hear what Kari and Cody are talking about.

"Kari what do you want me to right now? Since Davis is cheering up Tai by himself, I have nothing to do" Cody ask Kari. I know right now I am probably will be the one to have to find Agumon, but everything is such a mess right. The whole group is divided, with what happen with Matt and Sora people will take sides.

"I don't know what you can do Cody… I don't even know what I am going to do…" Kari looks defeat when she said that. I don't blame her she just watch her brother digimon get killed. Then watch her brother two best friend break up… I wonder if she will feel sorry for Sora or not. Right now I just see her eyes are full of hate and defeat.

I have an idea of what Cody can do, I speak my mind "Well you could fetch all the digimon, we are going to need them. Or you can think up a way to cheer up Tai, for when Davis comes out." I see Cody nod at me and I go back to work. Well if this is what they used to transport around there should be a second energy residue somewhere in the digital world. I let the program run and try and find another energy residue after the one at the pyramid. "Nothing! There were no more energy residue for today yet? But if it a portal they would have to have an exit point?" I sigh in defeat, what does this mean.

Yolei speaks up "Hey Izzy maybe we can find the base if we check the first few Energy signals, maybe they weren't covering their tracks then?" Yolei shrugs as she finishes. She right maybe they are covering their tracks and that why I couldn't find their base. I quickly type in the logs for the first ten signal I logged in my computer. If any of these overlap then that mean it probably their base is there. I sigh when the results finish, none these are anywhere close to each other. Yolei realize why am sighing and says "Damn I thought that was going to work…. Maybe… No that won't work…" it looks like Yolei thinking of another plan.

Ken voice his thoughts this time, before I can even begin to type the next search "What about all them Izzy? Why don't we make a heat map? At least that way if we don't know where the base is we might find something out about their goals. I mean why was Tai attacked like the way he was? It would have made more sense for Lilithmon to gather us all up when we were defenseless…" I look at him, I know he right it is strange that they attacked Tai like they did. I was trying to thinking of the reason ever since I heard the full story.

I sigh and click a button. I pull of the already going heat map that I have put together. "Here what you're looking for Ken, I gone over this loads of time in the past months but I have seen any pattern yet." Ken look at me and nods. I begin to think of the reason why they attack Tai like they did. Well they attack him because he had mega right? That probably a good guess, well other than Tai we have Matt with MetalGarurumon and Davis plus Ken with Imperialdramon. Well Tai and Matt can combine to make Omnimon. That is our strongest fighter, so they targeted him for Omnimon. That would bring down our fighting power the most. I tell Yolei and Ken what I been thinking "I think they attack Tai so we would not only be down one Mega, but also Omnimon as well. How is the heat map looking, see anything I missed, you two?"

Kens shakes his head and says "No your right I can't see a pattern either it just random to me. I am sorry I thought this would give us some idea what they were up to."

"Bingo!" shouts Yolei both me and Ken look at her as she slams her first in to her other hand. "What if there meant to be random! They knew that we could track them early on so whatever they were looking for or were doing was done in a random fashion so we couldn't tell at first glance!" Yolei looks very proud when she was talking. Well I guess she right so the order of these signal were done in a random order to confuse us.

I sigh so that mean we have to go through each sector to see if anything is important in them. "So we think that they hidden their moment in a random pattern to throw us off. So how does that help us find their base? Unless we do that we can't find Agumon." I sigh, I need to find Agumon for Tai. It the least I could do for him. I was not able to help with his depression last time, this time I will pull him out of his darkness no matter what I have to do. It hurt me to see him so sad each day and Tai wouldn't allow me to help. Well the first step this time around for helping Tai is getting back Agumon.

"Well we could check to see if they have gone to area that we know are key points? Like the old density stone location? They wouldn't have known they were destroy unless they read our minds? So let us see if they check any of those out." Ken points this out to me. I sigh don't know all of the old density location, I only know of the one that still standing.

I hand Ken my computer and tell him "Ken I don't know the old locations I only know of the one that didn't get broken by BlackWarGreymon. You guys wouldn't know the new location of the density stones as well?" I ask them and they shake their heads. I sigh they were well hidden last time. "Well Ken take my computer and check the old location out." I hand Ken my computer as I'm saying this. That when I see Davis has left Tai room.

He Carrying Patamon and puts him down on the couch. He then tells Patamon "Here buddy you can sleep here without worry that I'll wake you up." I smile at this, I didn't know Davis would have done that because of his ongoing rivalry with TK for Kari.

Kari ask him "Did it work?" I see Davis turn around and smile at her. Kari face doesn't react.

"Not yet but I got a foul proof plan here, I just need to set the last part in motion." Davis said this as he walk to kitchen. I hear Davis shout at Kari ask her "Kari where does your mom keep all the healthy food?" Wait has he not hear the legends. Davis I didn't obey the warning last time and we almost got killed by Diaboromon because of it.

Kari is now asking Davis with worry in her voice "Why are you asking Davis?"

"Well I was think of eating it in front of Tai, it should get some reaction out of him!" I hear Davis shout back. He really going to do it, I don't think he understand the cost. I mean his plan might work but even if it does will the price be too high?

I get up from my seat, if Kari doesn't stop him I am going to use the bathroom. If I don't go now we might be able to use it again tonight. I hear the warning from Kari and I am rushing to the bathroom. Kari shout to us "Guys Davis, is about to do the stupidest thing he ever done. Go use the bathroom if you need to now before we get lock out of there." I pass by Davis by Tai'a room. After a couple of minutes I've finish in the bathroom. I notice Kari is going in after me. I look around and I don't see Cody anymore.

"Hey guys where did Cody go off to?" I ask Yolei and Ken they don't look happy with the results they found.

Yolei answer me "Cody already thought of how he going to talk to Tai, so he went to get the digimon back at our apartment then, once he brought them here. He start fetching the other from the digital world." I nod at him then look at Ken.

"Ken did you leave Wormmon at home?" If he did that will increase the time by lot before we are at full fighting force. I hope we don't have to take the train twice just to grab Wormmon.

Ken chuckles "No he in the Digital world, if he was at home I would have brought him. We all know how long that train ride is." I just nod at him. That good I want us to be at full fight power as soon as we can be. Ken looks unhappy to say what he about to tell me "Well we check all the density stone and we find that one of the old location was hit. That the problem we don't know if it was random or they were checking it out before they learnt what had happen to them." I nod at him, he right we don't even know their object yet. This only add more confusion.

I sigh and take back my computer. "I'm going to make a program to send out an alarm to all of our phones and emails so they alert us of the location of any new portal that are appearing in real time. That way at least next time they move hopefully someone can get to them before they escape." They look at me and nod. I start to make the program, since I already have the base of the program already made to alert me when they show up and log them into my computer. I just now need to add the contact list and make sure it sends out the right message. It takes me about ten more minutes before it finish. "There it all done now, we should now know when they are making their next move."

I hear the door opening and see TK and Matt are back. I don't know what to think of Matt right now. What he end up doing was so wrong on many levels but something in the back of my mind said he not as bad as I initial thought it was. TK tells everyone when he enter the living room "Well found Matt on the staircase, was wondering if Sora has been in to see Tai yet? I was thinking it would be for the best if she doesn't see Tai right now…"

Yolei answer TK "No she hasn't left Kari's Room yet. Why she not allow to see Tai?" I have a feeling of why TK doesn't want Sora to see Tai. He does has firsthand knowledge on this matter.

TK sighs "Well I'm not sure if her seeing Tai would be for the best… I still have nightmares about Devimon, the digimon who killed Patamon. I don't know if his mind as link the person who kill Agumon to Lilithmon or the image of Sora, giggle while she was smiling… It could make Tai even worse…" TK look very uncomfortable saying that.

I sigh, I was about to tell TK that might be a good idea, to not let Sora see Tai until we get him talking but Matt interrupts me before I'm able to. "I think we shouldn't deny Sora the ability to see Tai right now, it will help the both of them…" Matt was getting quieter near the end like he wasn't sure if he should be saying this.

Yolei raise an eyebrow "Well why do you care what to help them now! You clearly show you don't really care for both of them. You betray their trust and manipulate them so you could date Sora!" She then turns her head away from Matt "If we didn't need you for the upcoming fight I would say get out of here like Sora. I agree with TK we don't need the chance off Tai being stress out over seeing Sora. I know this wasn't her fault but it was what Tai saw when Agumon die…." Yolei just to trail off there, not sure of how to continue.

"I agree with TK, He got the experience on the matter I think we should trust his judgement." As I'm saying I notice Ken been looking Matt in the eye the whole time.

Ken Sighs "I think I'm going with Matt, and let Sora see Tai. I only see kindness in his eye, and as well as shame for what he did. I think he is trying to make up for he did." I look at Ken and back at Matt he right he does have kindness in his eye past the shame. I sigh that doesn't change my vote, I trust TK. "I also lost my partner not in the same way as you TK, it was because of my own faults… I think we should let Sora see Tai so he knows that she still with him and he doesn't just know of the evil one he saw last…" Well now I'm sitting on the fence. I don't really know what to think on this matter.

Kari comes out of the bathroom. "What are we talking about?" She look over at Matt then gives him dirty look and turns her attention back to TK.

TK sighs "I was thinking it might be best for Sora not to see Tai until we get him talking again, that all. He might still be haunted by what he saw and it might only make thing worse…"

Kari immediately responds "I think TK right, I think both Matt and Sora should not see Tai." Matt look down at the ground when he hear his name. It doesn't look like he going to fight Kari on that.

"Well I no longer know what to do, both sides have their point. Ken could be right Kari, by letting Sora see Tai it might let him know that he still has Sora on his side and there isn't just the evil one he last saw…"

Kari looks at me and shoots me a dirty look "So why are you here talking about if Sora should be allow to see Tai? Does that mean you found Agumon? Izzy we all know you will have be one to who finds Agumon… If you don't then, I don't know what I would do…" There was a lot of spite in that towards me. What did I do to Kari to piss her off? She is right I should go back to work on finding Agumon.

Yolei then ask Kari very angrily "What are we chop liver over here Kari? We can help find Agumon just as well?" Kari look over at her then thinks for a while. This get Yolei even madder at Kari "Kari why are you been so cold to everyone here?"

Kari then answer "I not being cold to everyone here Yolei, I was just think about how much you help us computer wise, that all. I know you help fix Cody computer and mine before. I just haven't see you do anything like Izzy has done before that all. I'm sorry why don't you prove me wrong then?" as Kari finished saying that TK grabs her by the arm and drags her outside.

I sigh and go back to laptop and work on it for a while, trying everything I can think of to sort through this random mess. Ken and Yolei are trying to help and they do come up with some points but nothing is working. I think Kari right, as much as I don't want her to be, in the end I am going to be the one to have to find out where Agumon is… This is stressing me out to no end!

TK POV

I grab Kari and drag her outside the apartment, I turn her so she facing me I ask her angrily "Kari what was all that about?" I sigh then continue calmly "It look like you're not trusting anyone in there. I notice that when you told Izzy that you wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't find Agumon. It wasn't an us in there, it was a you. Kari we are a team… right?" I look at her in worry, I never seen her act this way before. Please open up to Kari, I know you haven't always but for once please open up. I really do care about you.

Kari just turns her head away from me so she can't see my face, she then says "I do not trust them… How can I, after what Lilithmon said, she was right about Matt. That only came out by accident… So what is everyone else hiding…?" She doesn't turn her face towards me at all. I sigh I know I was think the same think when I hear the truth from Sora and Matt inside.

"Kari you trust me right? Currently after everything Lilithmon said?" I turn her head so she can see my face, I want to show her she can trust me.

She doesn't fight it but avoid my eyes by looking away with her own. I sigh at this. Kari speaks up after I sigh "I do… maybe the only person left… that I do…" I want to smile at that but it makes me sad instead, Kari always think the best of everyone and now she is thinking the worst.

"Well Kari, when I went after my brother, I found out what happen from his side of thing… I didn't want to but I did anyways since he was my brother. What I learned is he knows he was wrong but it was because of misunderstand and because my brother couldn't pick a friendship he should have chosen either to help Sora or Tai. He chose both and it backfire in this mess." I sigh and said to her "If I didn't give him that chance I would of thought the worse of him for a long time. I didn't and you shouldn't just stop trusting our friends now Kari. We are going to need them." I look in her eyes right now so she can't look away this time. "Kari what I like about you the most is that you always see the good in other people…" as I finished saying what I did, I realize I think I might have made my feeling clear to Kari. I didn't want to do that.

Kari stops trying to look away and ask me with the most concern face I seen on her ever "TK do you like me? Some days I get the feeling you want more than being just best friend other days it like you just want to be best friends and nothing else." She quiet for a while then she add one more thing "Please tell me TK, I trust you, don't break that trust right now."

"And what do you want me to do if I say yes, ask you out?" I sighed then continue "I do like you Kari, I really do but what about Davis? The some days when I think you like him… are you really going to choose me…?" There I said it, let's see where this goes.

Kari sighs "I don't know right now, if you ask me early, like last year. I would have said yes in a heartbeat… I'm confused by my feeling for Davis to be honest. I'm not confused by my feeling for you though I do like you TK and I have thought about dating you… Can I have some more time to sort things out?"

"Kari, I'll be honest not the answer I was hoping for but of course you can have more time… Just don't keep me waiting too long please… With saying that take as much time as you need to sort this out. I don't want you to feel rush about this, I want you to be happy." I tell her. I'm really happy that Kari likes me. I don't blame her for not answer me right now. I would never have ask her under these circumstances if I didn't feel like I need to or feel like losing Kari forever otherwise…

"Thanks TK, lets us head back inside…"she turn around and tries to head inside I grab her arm.

"Kari you didn't answer me about trusting our friend in there… can you try and see that maybe Lilithmon was lying to get inside Tai's head. What if she told one truth and twisted the rest, I know we can't know that for sure… but if we start thinking like that then she will win… So please for me Kari can we do this as a team?" Kari stop fighting I pull her into a hug and say one more thing "Can the Kari that see the good in everyone come back to me, because I miss her…"

Kari answer me and doesn't try and break the hug "I'll promise you, I'll try for you TK…" I realize Kari crying and turn her around, I hold her for a bit before we head back inside.

Beelzebumon POV

"We don't even have to kill you Kido since you're so worthless that it isn't worth our time! You lost everything and no one will care!" I laughing at the kid this is way too easy, I step into the portal after Lilithmon. After we back in the base I throw my claw up the air "BEST FIGHT EVER!" I then look down at my jacket "Never mind my jacket got ruin, still top ten at least. It was a shame I couldn't kill that bastard, he shredded my jacket and I didn't even get my pay back for it." My head get hit hard in the back by Lilithmon. "Ouch what the hell did you that for?" I'm piss off at her for sure.

"YOU'RE A MORON! I was meant to kill him that was the plan we went with 3 weeks ago! If you kill WarGreymon they band together to come after us. If I kill them they be so dysfunctional of a group they wouldn't be even able to stop us. You almost kill him once you idiot, you are so lucky that stupid guy was able to pull off whatever the hell he did to get WarGreymon back into the fight! I didn't want to explain how you mess up to Lucemon! I'm just glad those kids behind the wall were there to see you stomp WarGreymon into ground!" as she saying that I'm getting so piss off her, I knew what the plan was. I was just having some fun with the bastard that all. Well at least the next one I can kill without any worry.

I'm still piss at Lilithmon so I say to her "You're just mad that you couldn't seduce that guy, which is a first for you right? I think your power don't effect the rest of us, demon lords but that guy should have wanted to plow you and you failed somehow?" I crackle with laughter at her failure. She try and hit me again but I dodge I was expecting her to hit me that time. I wasn't expecting first time since it was just after the mission, this time I was counting on it. I hit her back and smile and laugh at her.

"Shut up, I don't even understand how it failed myself! Everyone think with their hormones first! I don't see why he was any different, I saw his dreams that should of work! Maybe I should worn a damn Tennis uniform that what broke him out of it. For fuck sake, a gone damn Tennis uniform break him out of my seduction." She so irritated by this, I can't stop laughing. This is great, the mighty Lilithmon fails to seduce someone for the first time ever and she blaming it on a uniform. "I am taking this damn egg down to the lab, so we can stop it from hatching. Go tell Lucemon we ready to begin our plans Beelzebumon before I try and kill you myself!"

"Whatever you go take the damn egg to lab, I'll go tell the boss about my great fight!" I also need to get this damn Jacket fix as well. I start heading up to Lucemon with a grin still on my face from the fight with WarGreymon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Izzy POV

I see Davis running out of Tai's room, he looks like he going to be sick… He really did eat of that food. I look back the screen I'm getting nowhere fast, haven't been for months… Why does everyone thing I can do this. I mean I want to find out but I know there signal are portals now, but the portal leading to nowhere. None of the reading make any sense, if there portal they should lead somewhere. I look around it just me, Yolei and Ken. I'm going to use this chance. "Hey do guy mind that I go try and cheer up Tai, it looks like Davis is done for a while… And Cody isn't back yet from your apartment to pick up the digimon." I look over at Matt, he doesn't want to go in there anytime soon based off what Kari say before she and TK went out the door.

"No of course we don't mind at all Izzy go in there and cheer him up." Yolei gives me a big smile as she said that. Ken just nods at me and smiles.

I look over at Matt, he speaks up "We all know you do a better job than I will Izzy…" he look hurt to admit that. I sigh I know that he feels guilty about everything that happen. He sort is based off everything that I heard… I should ask him about it after I done talking with Tai.

As I enter into Tai room, I see that Cody back with Upamon and Poromon. I also see that TK and Kari talk is also finished by the look of things. I enter the room and close the door. I go lay on the bed beside Tai not saying anything to him yet.

I just lay back and start to think about everything. I know I have find the base so we can save Agumon. I know right now, I'm meant to be cheering up Tai from his depression. How do I do that? Do I just say everything is going to be okay? I just came in here to think away from everyone else, no I didn't I came here to hide from everyone the pressure right now is at an all-time high. At least in here Tai won't judge me for taking my time to think.

I sigh I think I finally understand why Tai just came and chill in room when he want to deal with stuff, now. I speak my mind so Tai can hear me "Tai I think I finally realize why you always came and sit in my room for all those years. You want to think and talk to someone without the pressure of them asking what wrong or how can I help." I sighed "I know right now I'm meant to be finding Agumon for you but I'm quickly running out of ideas where Agumon can be… I'm sorry I failing you again… I didn't help you the first time around at all, maybe if I wait for a bit before I approached you. You would have told me something and talk about it, even open up to me."

I stare up at ceiling for a bit before I continue "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to help you Tai. You were my first real friend, everyone else ignored me. You were the first person to try and actually get to know me. I'm always going to be grateful for that, I'm glad you and me got stuck in the digital world together. I don't know if the other guys would have taken to likening me as fast if you weren't there. I will never abandoned you Tai, you're my best friend. That can never be replaced, so I'm going to work until the end of time if I have to find Agumon for you…" Where in the world is Agumon.

World! That is it may be the reason we can't find their base is because it not in the digital world! "Tai I got a lead on Agumon! The reason why I couldn't find Agumon before is because I was only looking at Digital World!" I get up from the bed and look at Tai one more last time before I head out. As I'm leaving I say "Tai, I will bring him back!" and with that I leave the room to go find Agumon.

As I was done shutting the door so I couldn't hear Tai, Tai sigh and said "Thanks, Izzy"

Cody POV

I sigh, it took longer than I thought to just grab Upamon and Poromon. I need to grab the other faster, they were counting on me. I look over at TK and Kari, I wonder what they were talking about outside? I guess that doesn't matter now.

I speak to group "I'm heading into the digital world to grab rest of the digimon." I start to walk into Kari parent bed room to use their computer.

"Wait Cody, me and Kari will help you with that. It will go faster that way. I'll grab Gabumon and Tentomon." I look back at TK. I sigh well this will go faster now because of their help. I wanted this to be done by myself since I don't feel like I was helping any other way right, but I'll take their help.

"I'll pick up, Veemon and Wormmon then…" Kari says that really meekly. This has been hard on her, I just want to help relieve her from some of the stress.

I sigh then say "I'll pick up Biyomon, Palmon and Gomamon then." I finished and turn around to head into the room to use the computer.

I was again stop but this time by Kari "Forgot about Gomamon, Joe isn't here, we don't need him." Kari said that with a lot of spite in her voice. I think that unfair for Joe, he would be here if he knew what was going on. I hope he turns on his cell phone soon.

"Alright I won't pick up Gomamon then." I said this to Kari. Then head to pick up Biyomon first, the program finds her quickly. I shout "Digiport Open!" as I have Upamon in my hand. We are surround by a lush warm jungle.

"Wow, it really hot here, Cody. Let's find Biyomon quickly." I nod at the now newly evolve Armadillomon. He is right this heat is bad, we need to find Biyomon and fast. We walk around for a bit shouting Biyomon name every few minutes. Armadillomon speaks "Cody, I was wondering… Do you think we find Agumon?"

I look at Armadillomon and smile "Of course we will, none of us will give up until we do." I begin to think over what had happen. This Lilithmon lie and trick Tai into failing in love with her. She the most despicable type of person there is. They had to use an under hand tactic to beat WarGreymon. They don't have any honor in them.

"Cody? Armadillomon? What are you guys doing here?" I look over to the voice and see that it Biyomon. She standing there with a piece of fruit in her hand. This fruit looks really weird to me, it Yellow ball with blue spikes on the outside.

"Well Biyomon, there no time for eating now we got a new enemy to fight soon. I'll explain on the way to the portal." As I say that Biyomon hides the food behind her back.

"This isn't for eating now, this is for later for me and Agumon. I'll be looking for this for a while now since Sunday." Biyomon said that really shyly. I raise an eyebrow at this, what I know about Digimon they don't save food for later that often. Plus why was she look for that piece of fruit for two days?

"So why did you come you were looking for this piece of fruit then? And why did you want to share it with Agumon?" I know our Digimon are close but I never hear of one looking for food for two days to just share it one of the other digimon. Biyomon looks really flustered when I ask her those question.

She start wave her one wing in front of her face when she saying next "Well Agumon, told me about how... Good this fruit tasted and we weren't sure where to find it, so we were going to meet up tomorrow to see if we found it. I was checking here while, Agumon was checking in a different forest…" I sighed, right she does know about Agumon yet. "Well do you think this new enemy is going to take long, since this fruit only last about three days after I pick it."

I sigh "Biyomon this new enemy fought Agumon and Tai early today. They both fought really hard and were almost defeat until Tai active the crest of courage and the crest of Love somehow…" I wanted to say more but Biyomon interrupted me.

"I told Agumon, that Tai could do it! I can't wait for him to tell me about it!" Biyomon looks really happy at this news, I really don't want to tell her what happen next but she needs to know. Also Biyomon thought Tai could active the crest of Love?

I sigh this is going to be hard to tell Biyomon what happen next, but I was able to say this "Biyomon, When Tai active both crest it did give WarGreymon a second wind, but he end up losing his life anyways… It turns out the new Sora was digimon called Lilithmon she stab him in the back when he was protecting her from the other digimon Beelzebumon… They took his egg with them…" I look at Biyomon and she froze when I say that Agumon life was lost in the battle.

Biyomon is fumbling with her words like she doesn't know what to do right now "But we were meant to share this fruit so that we can… Now we can't… NO THIS ISN"T FAIR! NO, NO, NO!" Biyomon is now crying and shouting at us. She taking this really hard.

"Well if you worry about the fruit, I can always share it with? You did say it taste good right?" Armadillomon ask her. I sigh is he always thinking of food. I look at Biyomon and she has a mortified face on. Was it that bad of a suggestion by Armadillomon?

"NO, it has to be Agumon! It won't matter if it anyone else… That how he explain it to me on Sunday… It only meant for me and Agumon, and no one else! Now it unless because…. Because…." It looks like Biyomon doesn't want to finish her thought.

I sigh hope this doesn't give Biyomon false hope "Biyomon, we going on a mission to find Agumon egg, I'm sure that Izzy will find their base then when we get him back and he hatches you can share it with him then…" I hope that works to cheer up Biyomon. It looks like Biyomon feeling a little bit better.

"I don't think I should share this with Agumon, until he is back in his Agumon form… But your right we need to save Agumon now! So let's get going now!" Biyomon starts to run with the fruit in her hands towards the portal she turns back to me and shouts "Come on guys we got a three day time limit left on this thing, let go save Agumon now!" I gulp we don't have a clue where he is right now, this might take a lot longer than three days. I hope Palmon will be easier than this.

Sora POV

I need to stop feeling sorry about myself and go try cheering up Tai. Knowing him he would have already been in there if it was me. I sigh and open the door. Mimi comes out with me, I head straight to the door when I see blinding light come from Tai's parent room. I see Biyomon run out the room hold this weird piece of fruit, its yellow ball with blue spikes over to Kari. "Kari can I put this in the fridge it for when we get Agumon back, and it only has three days before it unless!" Biyomon ask her with such determination, be hard press to see anyone deny her request. Then again why did she bring that fruit with her from the digital world? Kari looks at her and nods at her. I'm now looking around the room and see that most of the digimon are here. Well with the exception of Palmon and Gomamon. After Biyomon put her fruit in the fridge she comes running over to me and says "We got to save Agumon, Sora! We got to!" She still has that determination in her eye as before.

Before I was able to answer Biyomon, Cody shouts over to Mimi "Mimi, I'm going to pick up Palmon now, do you want to come?" Mimi just nods at him and walks over to the computer to him. Cody shouts "Digiport Open!" and with a blinding light their gone.

I sigh, then turn my attention back to Biyomon to tell her this "Of course Biyomon. We have to do this for Tai, he counting on us to get back Agumon for him. We will do whatever it takes to make this matter right." Biyomon look into my eyes when I saying this. I want to get Agumon back myself so I can make everything better for Tai… because I love him, and this time I will tell him how I feel no matter what. No more running away for me.

"You listening to your heart now aren't you? I knew you see what I see sooner or later, Sora. Sora did you know Tai active the crest of Love because of you?" she smiles when she said that. I guess she right, but it wasn't really me at the time was it… it was Lilithmon. "Don't worry I'm with you, we will get Lilithmon for she done to them." Biyomon look like she out for Lilithmon blood for she did to them. I feel the same, she will pay for this. Even if I have to do it alone.

"Hey Biyomon what that piece of fruit you were carry early for?" I ask her. I wonder why she brought it back with her she know we can get food easily here in the human world.

Biyomon look really shy when she says next "It was for me and Agumon to share… Only for me and Agumon to share… we meant to have it tomorrow but then Lilithmon ruin that! So we going to get back Agumon then we can share it when he all grown up. We have three days before the fruit goes bad Sora, we need to go get back Agumon now!" So she want to share it with Agumon… but why does she want to share it with Agumon.

"Biyomon why do you want to share it Agumon?" I ask her, she looks stun when I ask that.

"It a private reason." She whisper into my ear, I now look at her even more confused. We tell each other everything, it must be something pretty big if she doesn't want to tell me. Well I won't push her. She tell me when she ready.

"Hey Biyomon, do you mind if I go and try cheer up Tai?" ask her and shakes her head at me. I start to walk over the door, that when I see Matt. "Matt what are you doing here, I thought you already done enough damage!" I shout at him. I startle him as I yell at him. He realize it me who shout at him, and turn his head away from me. Before he did that I saw I look of guilt on his face, good at least he guilty about what he did. Though it not going to make me trust him anytime soon. He doesn't look to be moving so I shout at him "I thought, I told you to leave!"

TK coughs "Umm Sora, we ask him back so he can help us fight the Demon Lords. By the fight I saw we're going to need every Mega we can get… So please try not tearing off his head off. Also maybe have a go at finding out Matt side of the story without yelling at him." I look at TK, fine he can help fight but in no way I am going to trust him again.

"TK he can help with the fight, but am not talking or working with him!" I tell TK as calmly as I can. He nods I go to open the door to Tai's room when Izzy comes running out of the room. He almost knocks me over.

"Sorry Sora, but I think I know where Agumon is! Ken I need your help, I don't think Agumon is the digital world but instead in the Dark Ocean." I hear Izzy shouting as he running back over to his Computer that Yolei and Ken are using. I sigh then try and enter the Tai room but is then blocked by Kari.

Kari says this to me while she blocking me "We voted and we don't think you should see Tai, not until he talking." She said that in a very cold tone. I can't believe Kari of all people is not allowing to go in and see Tai. She almost like a sister to me.

"Why is that Kari? I think I have every right to go in and see Tai, since I'm his best friend!" I say that very calm to her. She hasn't done anything yet to give me a reason to be angry at her yet. "Who idea was it to Vote?"

TK answer my question "Well thought it might be a good idea, since I still have nightmares about Devimon… Tai might have nightmares about you, if we not careful it might make him worse… Matt was the one started the voting by saying you should be allow inside…" As TK mention Matt name I look over at him, when he notice I was look at him he moving into the kitchen.

The bathroom door open to reveal a very green Davis, what made him so sick. He shouts very quickly "I vote for Sora to see Tai." Then close the door behind and I hear him throwing up in there. We all blink at Davis.

"Well that does change anything at all. The Vote is still end up with you not seeing Tai!" Kari has spite in her voice. I didn't even know that she could have that much spite in her voice. This is getting me angry why can't, I see Tai. I just want to help him! I mean TK does have a point that maybe we shouldn't let him see me, but I know I can get him open up to me.

"Alright! I found their base! It was in the Dark Ocean!" Izzy shouts to us. We all breathe a sigh of relief at the same time. I knew finding them would be hard but I know we should head right away to go save Agumon, the sooner the better.

TK speaks up, "Izzy do you have a layout of their base at all? I think it would be best if we didn't go in blind into this fight… Maybe we should send a scouting team." I sigh I guess he right. We should just rush in blind into this. Plus it going to give Davis time to get over whatever is making him sick.

Izzy shakes his head at TK "No we don't have layout of the base… A scouting team would be a good idea, but who we send in is the problem. We want to keep it small, I was thinking about two or three people at most. Ken will have to go because he the only one who able to open a port between each world…" As Izzy was saying this, I was thinking this is perfect I can help scout anyway so I can get to Agumon.

Yolei beat me to it "I think that I should go since that way we have access to Shurimon. He has to be one of our most stealthy Digimon, He is a ninja!" I sigh can't argue with that logic. I try to speak again but was cut off by Matt. I give him a dirty look. Why does he want to go along?

"I think I should go as well, if they end up being catch while sneaking around, then I'll be able to digivolve Gabumon to MetalGarurumon. He should be able to buy us time to get us away… Plus I don't think Davis is feeling well enough to head anywhere and be quiet…" As he finishes we hear a loud moan from the bathroom. Damn it I want to go, why Matt logic has to be so sound. Well at least I can convince the other to let me see Tai, in the meantime while they are on their scouting mission.

Izzy looks around the room before he speaks "I agree with the scouting team, Ken if you hand me your Digivice I'll modify the Digiport so we can go through to the Dark Ocean." Ken sighs then looks down at his Digivice and grip it hard. It doesn't look like he want to give it up, after a few seconds have pass he hand it Izzy. Izzy smiles and says "I know that this is hard choice to go back there Ken, but all I say is thank you." Ken look at him and nods. Izzy starts to types at his laptop, to get the portal working.

TK clears his throat, and everyone looks at him. He begins his speech "Well to be honest I don't think we can win in a head to head fight. WarGreymon was our best close quarter fighter we had. Beelzebumon was able to beat him twice. I think that if we are to get back Agumon, we can't think like we going to win this fight today, instead we fight for tomorrow. Here what I learned from the fight I watch on Beelzebumon, first thing is he left hand. He always use his Darkness claw with his left claw, the Darkness Claw was able to disintegrate WarGreymon armor in one hit. His double impact attack were causing large dent in his armor as well. I think it would be wise to attack him in teams, one that worries on dodging his attack while the other wait for an opening to attack. His reflexes are off the charts, he was able to read WarGreymon Gaia force attack then counter it before he was able to get it off. So make sure to use your quickest attack. He manage to use these reflexes as attack called Quick shot. Don't try and take anyway his guns he can summon them at will also instantly, if drops them they will disappear for use later when he calls upon them again. Lilithmon we only saw her one attack once and she use that to finish WarGreymon off that was her Nazar Nail, she use her right hand for attack. Other than that we have what Izzy said on her with the Digimon analyzer." He sigh "I think that everything I was able to learn from him during his Battle, wait there one more thing about Beelzebumon. He was able to do this black energy explosion, it was able to free him from the rumble he was trap in when WarGreymon was finally able to get off his Gaia force attack… I think that was everything. Unless there was something you want to add Kari?" he looks over at Kari and she shakes her head. Wow I'm impressed at TK he was able to learn all that from watching the fight…

Izzy speaks up now "Remember Ken, Yolei and Matt your recon right now don't get into any fights. We don't want them to know we are coming! Also the Portal is ready for you guys to go when you're ready."

Matt speaks up "Gabumon and I are ready when guys are ready to go… so don't let us hold back the group…" He start off strong sounding but end really quiet. I sigh well at least Matt isn't holding up the group. I hope they will be okay with him, and he doesn't pull his lone wolf act. I don't trust him not to pull some bull shit right now.

Ken and Yolei nod at each other, then Minomon speaks up from Ken arms "I think we all ready to go now Izzy…" they all walk towards Izzy computer.

Yolei speaks up "So how do we open this portal then? Same thing we usually do?" she holds her Digivice in her hand ready to go.

Izzy looks at her and sighs "Sort of, only thing is Ken has to be the one to open it from this side… We should be able to open the portal back to earth by ourselves once we are there… it just getting into the Dark Ocean that we need Ken Digivice for." He sighs one more time "Ken when you're ready shout Digiport open, and you should all be taken there." He looks at the map on his computer one more time "It looks like you want to head north from where you land in the Dark Ocean, that where the highest amount of energy residue is located. Also good luck guys and please make it back safe." With that he turn around his Computer.

Ken gulps as he begins to hold up Digivice and Yolei put her hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. Matt Standing close beside Ken. Ken see Yolei smile and then turns back to Computer he shouts "Digiport Open!" We blinded by a bright purple light instead of the white one we normal see.

Cody the first one to speak up "Do you guys mind if try and cheer up Tai next… I won't take that long." I sigh, I don't fine any problem with it, and he would be quicker than I would be… I look around the room and don't find anyone else disagree with him. Cody bows to us "I promise I'll be quick about it." He then turns to Tai room and walks in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cody POV

I close the door behind me, as I walk towards Tai I feel the air getting denser. I know me and Tai have never been the closest but I know what I have to say. I clear my throat before I begin to speak "Tai, I just wanted to let you know what I think you should know. I think what happen is awful, we will make them pay for using such an underhanded means to win. That not what everyone out there is worry about, I believe we're going to beat those guys and get back Agumon for you. What I think what everyone is worry about the most is, you. I know what it not like to be able to trust a teammate and friend. I didn't trust Ken straight away, because I thought he was going to betray us at some point. Right now he heading into the Dark Ocean on a scouting mission so we can plan an attack on their base to get back Agumon. I now know Ken never wanted to ever go back to the Dark Ocean ever again in his life. I know this because after I dealt with my own trust issues, I learned that Ken is a great friend. If I could change anything it would been giving Ken a chance sooner than I did, that way I would have more time as him being a friend and not a teammate that I don't trust. What I'm trying to say is out there is ten people who are great friend to you and me. I know that your trust is broken with some of us now, but please listen to me. Your life will be better if you trust your friends, you make so many more good memories that way. No one is against you right now, even Matt who we all thought betray you, is right now heading into the Dark Ocean with Ken to help him find the information we need. I think Matt is truly sorry for he did, I can see the shame and guilt in his eyes. So Tai, can you please give everyone a chance to show you, we are not the monster that vile Lilithmon made us out to be. I know you know what she said was a corrupted version of the truth. So can you give everyone a chance?" I bow towards Tai as I'm finished my speech. I go to leave the room, I say what I need to say I just hope that I reach Tai with it… I think I'm not the only one who want the old Tai back.

Tai just sighs when Cody leaves the room. It quiet for a bit then Tai mumbles something "Even Matt…"

Matt POV

We were all blind by this purple light when Ken open the portal to the Dark Ocean. I blink my eyes at what I'm seeing around me. This place is void of colour pretty much, the tree and grass are this grey colour. The sky is black even the clouds that are up there are grey instead of white. I sigh and look around for Ken and Yolei. I will keep the safe no matter what I have to do, even if that mean I get left behind. I already got enough friends hurt because of my action. I don't need to add to my sins. Yolei is facing the opposite way then I am, she point to something off in the distance. "Guys I don't think we are going to have to look very hard for the enemy base. Look over there." As Yolei said this, I turn around and she right their base is massive castle. I don't think any of our digimon would have problems walking around in it at all. Some of the windows are large enough for Garudamon to crash through with easy. The window look really wired to me, they look like stain glass that meant to be different colours but in fact just different shades of grey. This castle has one large tower the raise to the clouds, the base of the tower look like it starts from the center most point of the caste. Up along at random point there seem to be float tower chain to the side of the large center tower, walkways are coming out of the main tower but none of them are cover in case it rains. I sigh this place looks pretty easy to get into, now we just need to find the best spot to sneak into. Yolei speak up again after taking in the castle herself "Well I think we should start trying to find our path in soon before we are discover by the enemy. You ready Hawkmon?" she turn to look at Hawkmon, it looks like they also digivolve when they enter the Dark Ocean as well since he no longer Poromon.

Hawkmon look at Yolei "Why of course Yolei, whenever you are ready let us get started."

Yolei then says "Digi Armor Energize!" light comes out of Yolei D-3 and her D- terminal

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVLOVE TO…"

A green light came from Hawkmon as digivolve. "SHURIMON, THE SAMURI OF SINCERITY!" there standing is a green ninja with a white rode over his face. His arms and legs are attached to his body by vines and his hands and feet are shuriken. He also has one big shuriken on his back. He has a head band with the crest of sincerity on his forehead. "Lets us move out, I'll take the lead." Shurimon says to us quietly. We all nod then Shurimon kicks up a storm of leafs and disappears on us.

"Well I guess we should head to castle then, I'm sure Shurimon will warn us if anything is coming our way." Ken said that, but he keeps eyeing the portal home. I sigh I guess he really didn't want to come, but he knows he need to be here never the least. I sigh, he being a better friend then I ever was to Tai over the year. He facing his fears, while I created the thing that haunting Tai right now.

Gabumon pulls on my shirt, I look down at him "Matt should I digivolve to MetalGarurumon now?" it looks like Gabumon want to help look for an entrance as well.

I sigh "No buddy, we not digivolving unless we need to fight. Hopefully we don't need a reason to fight right now, since we are here to just scout the area." He nods at me, I turn to see Ken and Yolei are farer ahead than me. I turn back to Gabumon and say this to him quietly "If we do fight, we have to do everything we can to make sure Ken and Yolei get back, no matter what. I mess up and failed too many friend right now, I can't fail them too… Do you understand what I mean buddy?" Gabumon nods at me. I smile at him "Good now let us go catch up to them, before they get to far away."

We walk fast enough to catch up with in no time at all. I mean what I said to Gabumon, they will get home even if that means we can't get back ourselves. I can't add another sin on my back. What I did to Tai and Sora was already too much for me to handle. I didn't mean for it to happen this way, but I will fix everything until thing get better for both of them. It doesn't take long for us to reach the castle at all, maybe a 30 minute walk.

Shurimon is waiting for us by the forest edge. He said to us "I haven't see anything move for the last few minutes. I will scout to our right and work my way around the castle. Follow me that way." We nod at him and then disappear again in his leaf storm. We all now get a good view of the castle up close, it so huge this close up I can't even see the top of the castle.

Ken notices something "Guys look at their moat around the castle, it looks like it a pit of some sort." He right instead of the moat around the castle being filled with water it empty we can see it goes down for a bit from where we are.

I look behind me and notice a big looking tree. "Guys I'm going to climb this tree in order to see the moat better. I want to see how far it goes down." They both turn to look at me. Ken gives me a nod of approval while Yolei looks unsure about it. After sometime she also nods but doesn't seem to like it. I sigh well at one of them still trust me, not to turn evil. I don't blame Yolei at all, my actions haven't shown I been trustworthy. I nod back at them and then turn around to start climbing the tree. I stop about half way up this tree after ten minutes of climbing it. I look down the moat and I don't see the bottom yet, the edge closest to us is still cutting of my line of sight into the moat. I sigh looks like I will have to climb higher. After another ten minutes of climbing I reach the top where leafs are still covering me, I could go higher but then the enemy will have a chance to see me then. I look into the moat and I don't like what I see. I can now see into the moat fully and the thing is there is no bottom to moat it just keeps going down until it fades into black darkness, I gulp. I guess we are not digging our way in then. The way down the tree was a lot faster I make it takes me about ten minutes to get down the tree.

When I reach the bottom of the tree. Ken ask me "So Matt what did you see up there, you were gone for a while." Yolei also looks at me like she is surprise that I'm back at all.

I answer Ken question "Nothing good the moat is deep enough that it fades to black. I don't think it ends to be honest." Ken nods at me. We all begin to head in the direction that Shurimon said he was head in.

Yolei speaks to me without look at me "Have you notice while you were up in that tree that their no guards around here?" I think about it she right, there were no guards while I was up in that tree. These guys look strong enough to have some sort of minions to guard their castle. Even the dark master had minion for them to use.

"No there was anything up there at all, it almost like it empty in there… I hope we can still find Agumon in there…" I don't care if it takes me until the end of time to search that castle from top to bottom to find Agumon, and make sure we don't miss him. Yolei looks shocked by my comment.

Yolei finally turn and looks at me. She stares for a while then ask me "Why do you care Matt? If you cared none of this would have happen…" she doesn't ask me while shouting at me or in an angry tone, she just sounded confused to me.

I sigh "I didn't mean to do what I did. I give Tai wrong advice, which he follow for too long. I try to keep both of their secret when I should have either broken one of their trust to make both happy or deny that request from Sora. I misunderstood Tai, and thought he move on. I didn't mean for this happen, but it did and I want to make everything better for Tai and Sora. I hurt them enough." After I finished saying that I saw Ken smile. Yolei looks at me confused then nods and make a smile of her own.

Yolei said one simple thing to after I was done "Okay then." I don't know what to think of that answer. Does that mean she hate me more, or understands what I was trying to say?

Wormmon speaks up from Ken's arm "I think you are doing the right thing Matt, you might of mess up but now you are helping fix what broken. However you can." Ken smiles at what Wormmon is saying to me. I turn to look at Gabumon and he nods at me too. Well at least it looks like I'm on the right road back to where I was. If I can ever get back there, I'll be happy. I know I won't and shouldn't be allow to but I want be happy.

We circle around for a bit until we reach the shore. Where Shurimon is waiting for us. "Look at where the shore comes into the castle I never seen something like that before." He points to where he looking. He right the shore looks like it comes into the castle but when it enter the moat so it can flow inside the castle internal port. The water doesn't fall into the moat, it looks like is just floating there. It looks like what a bottom of a riverbed meant to look like but there no ground holding it up. If this wasn't the enemy base I would have say it was magical.

"Wow…" Yolei said that after looking at the port entrance. She looks a little bit stun when looking at the port entrance to the castle. "If this wasn't the bad guy hideout I would say that would be beautiful… Too bad someone evil has to own this place." Ken nods with her statement.

Shurimon speaks up "I haven't see anything coming or going from this entrance. Plus I don't think we can cross the water without drawing attention to ourselves so let double back around the other way to see what on the other side of the castle." We all nod at him.

"That sounds like a good plan to me, I would rather take a bit longer, then run the chance of being found out." I said to group. They nod with approval at my statement. We turn back to Shurimon and he is already gone. "He really good at that Yolei, you should be proud." As I say that she blushes a bit then it quickly fades away when she nods.

It takes some time but we end up on the opposite side from the port entrance. On the other side is the main entrance. There is stone bridge crossing the moat and large wood doors there at least 50 meter tall. I look around, what the point of the moat when the enemy can storm the front door. I think Ken also picks up what I am thinking. Ken says "Do you think they don't care the front door is so easily taken if someone attack them?"

I look at Ken then nod at him "I don't think they are expecting anyone to attack them, this place has loads of ways to sneak in or blast your way in… so what the point of the moat then?" Ken shrugs at my question.

Yolei tries and answer it "Maybe that how they found it…" I sigh maybe but something tells me the moat is there for a reason. We start to head around to other side to see what we find, it pretty much the same as the other side. Yolei speaks up now "I think we should head back and tell the other what we found… I don't think we should risk trying to go in there…" She right I don't want to risk it either, this whole place is way too quiet for my liking. Something is up that we aren't seeing.

Mimi POV

"WHAT DO MEAN, I CAN'T GO IN THERE KARI!" I hear Sora shouting at Kari. Kari has deny Sora entrance to Tai's room for about half an hour now since Cody left the room. "Davis, Cody, Ken, Mimi, and even Matt for damn sake says I should be allow to go in there. Izzy can't decide. That leaves you with Yolei and TK for not allow me to enter Tai's room. Even if you don't count my vote, the major says I should be allow to go in there." I sigh Kari being really pig head about this. Even Davis hasn't jump to defend her actions, and TK is not even looking at her. Why doesn't she want Sora in Tai's room?

Izzy speaks up "Fine, I'll pick a side. I say let her in Kari." she shakes her head at Izzy. She looks piss off at everyone.

"No Sora was one of the people who cause this, if you really did care about Tai you wouldn't of abandoned him at lunch today at school." Kari say to Sora with a ton of spite I haven't really ever hear from the girl. Wait how does she know about the fight today at school?

Sora picks up on what happen "Yes I was a total bitch at him lunch today, that was when I thought he was just dating my clone so he could fuck her. That change when I found out the whole truth about what happen!" she shouts at Kari.

Kari shouts back at Sora "Well maybe if you bother about the truth in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe if you ask him out instead of being a coward and getting trick by Matt this wouldn't of happen. I hold you just as much to blame as Matt, right now." Sora look shock at what she saying to her. Sora eyes start to water up.

"Kari stop this right now!" I hear TK voice shouting at Kari. She turns and looks at TK, he sighs then with a lot of compassion in his voice he ask "Please stop this… I'm changing my vote as well." He then turns away from Kari and looks at Sora "I'm sorry I even bought this up, I was just trying to be careful that all. I didn't want Tai to get hurt or be afraid of you. He might have been hanging on by a thread… I was just trying to look out for Tai… I know how hard it is to lose a partner…" As TK finishes he look like he about to cry.

Sora who own tears look ready to fall, sighs and wipes them away. She tell TK this "It okay TK, I'm glad that at least the thought of it was there. I really do think I can bring Tai out of his shell…" She stops then turns to Kari. She shouting at Kari now "If only I could get in the damn room!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" we all turn our heads towards Davis as he was shouting. Once he had everyone attention. "I know Kari and TJ didn't have dinner yet. I just puke my guts out trying to get Tai to react to something. Why don't we all eat some dinner and take a small break so we don't tear each other head off. Plus Ken, Yolei and Matt might be back any second so we need to ready head into battle anytime soon. So that means no empty stomachs! " Well looks like Davis is thinking with stomach but I agree with him we should take a break. I think it will do some good with the group.

"I think that a great idea Davis!" Davis looks dumbfound at the idea some agree with his plan. I then continue "And I'll cook us something as well!"

I hear a shout from everyone of original Digidestined "NO!" I pout at this my cooking is not that bad, who doesn't love Ice cream flavor bacon sandwiches. TK then said to the group "I think Davis is right we should get soon food… As long it not Mimi cooking or whatever left in the fridge we should be fine."

"Fine I'll order a ton of Pizza then…" I say to the group. They all nod at my comment, I order the about 20 pizza… I look over at the digimon and hope that enough food for them… The stuff, I order doesn't taste the greatest but it the quickest this side of Japan and it really cheap, food arrives soon enough everyone hands me some money as we pay for it. I sigh Sora and Kari are sitting on other side of the room now. I walk over to Sora and join her with Biyomon and Palmon.

Sora looks up at me, then sighs as she eating a piece of her pizza. She ask "Do you it right for me to go in there?" Damn this fight with Kari is going a lot worse than I initial thought.

"Sora I think you have every right to see Tai, I don't know why Kari acting like she doesn't trust us… We gone through so much together." I say this to not really knowing what the hell made Kari not to trust Sora. She almost like a sister to Kari.

"Don't worry Sora, you be able to see Tai tonight I'm sure of it!" said Biyomon cheerful. Sora just looks at Biyomon and pulls her in for a hug.

"Thanks a lot Biyomon. I know we will get Agumon egg back tonight even if we have to do it alone." Said Sora. Biyomon look really happy when she said that. If I didn't look happy it was because I wasn't, Sora shouldn't be doing anything against these Demon Lord by herself. I was about to tell her what a bad idea that is when a purple light cover the room. I look at Izzy Computer and there a pile which contains Yolei, Poromon, Ken, Minomon, Matt, Gabumon and poor Izzy on the bottom in front of the computer. I sigh I wish none of this was happening so I could see if Izzy would like to date me, I know that this is not the time to start a relationship.

"Can you please get off me guys?" Izzy shouts off the bottom. They all get off Izzy quickly as they can without stepping on anyone else. Once everyone was off Izzy he then ask them "So what did you guys find out then?"

Matt was one to speak up from the group "We found out there are two main entrance on opposite side of their base, one of the entrance is a port while the other is just the front door. Their base is this massive castle that goes up to sky, it also surround by a moat that doesn't seem like there a bottom to. Also the window look like Garudamon could easily fit though them." Matt sighs "It also really quiet, like there wasn't any guards patrolling the base or anything. Too be honest something doesn't seem right with the base." We all look at Matt at like that was a lot of talking for you, since what happened with Sora early today. Matt realize everyone was staring and then turn his head away. I don't know what to think of Matt to be honest with myself. I know he was a good guy, but to pull the stunt he did with Tai and Sora was really awful of him. Well I giving him one more chance, if he mess up again, he will be good as dead to me.

Davis speaks up "I think we should just attack the front door!" was all he was able to get out before Yolei shouted at him.

"Idiot why would we attack the front door! We should try and sneak our way inside!" Yolei spat back at Davis. He looked piss.

"AS I was saying before I was interrupt by Yolei, we should attack the front door to draw them out! While the second part of our group sneak inside. We don't want to fight them inside their base as it playing on their home field. So let drag them out to us instead." Davis said proudly. He put his right hand into his chest and tries to look cool. Well his plan does seem smart for once.

"Urr, guys I think Davis has been replaced by a digimon or something that plan was way too smart." Yolei states. I giggle at her comment.

"Hey, Yolei I can be smart! I don't see why people don't think that…" Davis said to her as he begins to pout. Poor Davis I thought his plan sound good to me.

"Actually I have to agree with Davis Plan, I think we should attack in bigger group at the front. That way it will draw who ever in the base to front and allow us to sneak around more easily once inside. I think the teams should be Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, TK and Kari should fight outside together since you guys have the most experience with one another for team fights. While me, Mimi, Matt and Sora head inside using the port entrance to look for Agumon egg. I want each group to have a least a Mega in their group. Any question?" Izzy ask us. It looks like most people were happy with the group.

Expected Sora "Why does Matt have to come inside with us? MetalGarurumon is range fighter he would be better outside the Castle!" She shout at Izzy. I look over at Matt he looks like he doesn't want to fight against Sora wishes.

Izzy sighs "Sora, that true but with Matt we be able sneak around better. We won't need two people who can go mega. Plus Imperialdramon takes a while to digivolve together. Based off what TK said about Beelzebumon if we were to run into him in the hallways, MetalGarurumon would have better chance at Digivolving to protect us since he can wrap digivolve." Izzy point out a lot of reason why he made the teams the way they are. Sora is going to have a hard time finding a reason not to argue with that.

I look over to Sora to see that she fuming right now. I don't blame her for not wanting to working with Matt so soon, but I trust Izzy to make the right calls right now. Sora says "Fine, but I'm not happy with this." She then turns towards Matt "You better not betray us again Matt, if you do I will make sure you don't come back with us." Everyone just gulp at this, Matt just nods shyly in respond. "Well I think we are already to go, so let go now! We wasted enough time here!" Sora shout at us in such a commanding tone, you would be a dead man if you were to stop her now. I knew never to piss off love fury but now that I saw it my own eyes, I know how true that is now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Davis POV

"Alright guys, Izzy and the rest of gang are in place so let's crash down the huge Door and see what it spits out at us!" I shout pump my arms up in the air. It time to pay these some of bitch back at what they did to Tai. I won't stop until these guys are defeated. This castle of these Demon bozos is massive but that only means there more for it for us to destroy.

"Davis please try and sound a little bit more worry, we are going against someone who was able to beat WarGreymon." Said Ken, I look at him and frown. Damn why does he not think we be able to handle this. "Our Digimon aren't even digivolve yet, we should Digivolve before we crash down the huge door as you were saying before." I scratch my head. Opps forgot about that.

"Alright guys Digivolve then!" I shout back the group. Everyone nods in approval.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"ANGEWOMON!" Angewomon shouts to everyone. I can't believe that both TK and Kari have angels Digimon. She a perfect match for Kari though, I wouldn't want anything but angel digimon for Kari. She perfect like that!

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"ANGEMON!" Angemon shouts to everyone, but as soon he arrives he shouts again to digivolve. He bathed in yellow light.

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"MANGAANGEMON!" The angels appears it cover in this cool looking silver armor. I haven't seen him in a while. He look pretty cool but he gets beat by Imperialdramon in style any day of the week.

"Hey Veemon let's show these guys what Digivolving is all about!" I shout happy at Veemon he nods at me.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"EXVEENON!" EXVeemon looks so cool, he this huge blue dragon man with a horn coming out his head. His white wings aren't for show either, He can fly just like the rest of them. Plus that cross shape mark on his white belly looks damn fine, but unfortunately nothing beats what about to happen next with Stingmon.

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"STINGMON!" Stingmon shout to the rest of us. Ken digimon looks pretty cool as well, he this big green insect warrior. He has these black gauntlet like thing around his hand, which comes with a spike to impale his enemy on it. His Wings are different to EXVeemon while his are more like a dragons, Stingmon looks like Bee wings, and he has four of them. The best part about to happen!

"EXVEEMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"STINGMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"PAILDRAMON!" Paildramon is pretty cool since he takes the best bits of both our digimon and makes them one. He look like EXVeemon but is wearing Stingmon exoskeleton as armor. He has also has Stingmon cool gauntlets on his hands. He also has one set of blue wing and one set of white wings. I smile at what about to happen. Paildramon talking in both Stingmon and EXVeemon voices, looks at me and Ken ask us "You guys ready to kick it up notch then!" I look at Ken and we both nod.

"PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLE TO…"

"IMPERIALDRAMON!" Imperialdramon shout at us. I couldn't help but smile when I see him. He one of the great! He this giant black and golden dragon that walks on all fours, but he won't be like that for long. Under this armor his has a blue body like Veemon. His has this giant canon on his back, which could easy wipe out a block if he want to. Along on his back at these red wings that allow him to travel super-fast enough to allow us travel the world in one day! His face has this white helmet with a red visor across it. I know I said that Imperialdramon is one of the great but he comes the greatest digimon in my opinion Imperialdramon fighter mode is the greatest. Tai and Matt like to argue with me on that.

"IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHAGNE TO…"

"IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHER MODE!" while he doesn't actually digivolve this time, it doesn't mean he isn't stronger than before. He now walking on two legs. He has the canon that was on his back, is now located on his right arm. The helmet he wore before is now what makes up his main body, also sport Black and golden shoulder pads. He still has those sweet pair of Red wings as before. This time his Helmet is blue with a gold crown on it. This is the digimon that going to bring down the Demon lords I know of it for sure!

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"DIGMON THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!" Digmon shouts. We decide on that form for Armadillomon since it gives him the most mobility and a range attacks. He standing there with his yellow exoskeleton all shiny. Digmon has Drills for hands as well as one big drill on his head.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"AQUILAMON!" Aquilamon shouts. Aquilamon is a lot larger than Hawkmon was, he still has a red feather body with a white feathers covering his head. This time he got two big horns coming out of his head.

TK shouts to everyone "Remember stick to plan, Imperialdramon will take the bulk of focus. While Angewomon and MangaAngemon will focus on exploiting any opening when they can. Digmon and Aquilamon you guys create opening when you can, but focus on dodging I don't think any of our Digimon will be able to take many hits off whoever comes out." I grin at what TK is saying I'm sure we can beat these guys no problem.

"Imperialdramon blast down that door and cause some noise!" I shout over to Imperialdramon. I look over at everyone else. I don't see why there worry with this fighting force we can be able to take on anyone who sets outside those doors. I going to love getting payback on these guys for hurting Tai like they did.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouts as his arm canon is starting to glow with energy. It fire the energy beam right at the front door. Door is blast right off its hinges one of them falls into the moat and the other door is now laying on the bridge. "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shout again as his arm canon starts to glow. This time he hits the side of the castle some stones fall lose but otherwise it leaves the castle unaffected by the blast. Imperialdramon was about to fire another one off when we hear…

THUM, THUM, THUM

It sounds like something is marching right towards us. This is great the plan is working! "Okay Imperialdramon, that enough get into position!" He nods and flies back from the door so the enemy will be draw out of the castle to attack.

That when we heard the voice of this digimon, it was deep slow whispering voice that we were able to hear already from outside, it sounds really scary to be honest "What Mooorsssel darn attack usss, the demooon loooradsss of the dark Ooocean!" That when just his head slowly appears out of the shadow. This guys has a huge head, I think it could sallow Imperialdramon in one go if we get unlucky. It jaws are red with a huge black scales covering it body, each scale is the size of Imperialdramon by the look of thing. His head just keep coming out of the shadows, we haven't even reach his eyes yet. Then his nostrils unleash this cloud of rainbow gas that keeps changing it colours. We finally get to see it eye now they surround by a lot smaller black scales this time, he has a really small eyes by comparison eyes to rest of his body. They easy the size of a human, they are also jet black. We see his first leg it the same red colour as his jaw but at the knees he has this black web thing like you see for duck feet. It looks like his underbelly is full of small red scales. On his back he has two lines of these light blue fins that looks like it was randomly shredded all along it, since it raise and lower so much. I see now that it moved more out of the darkness of the castle that it has two tails that continues with the light blue fins. The tails end with a white feather of sorts.

The digimon is now at the broken door and looks at it "It'sss been a looong time sssince a mooorsssel hasss attack usss. This will make fooor a quick sssnack." It light purple tongue licks it teeth along it mouth.

Imperialdramon shouts out to the beast "I am here to fight the demon lords, so bring them to us!" he point his gun at the giant digimon "Or else we have to knock you down while we wait for them to show up!"

The giant red digimon does this slow deep chuckle for a bit then in his whispering voice he says "The Mooorsssel doooesss nooot even knooow whooo livesss here! I am what yooou ssseek, I am Leviamon the demooon looord ooof Envy! I hooope eating yooou doooes nooot make me any ssstupider! Leviamon start to move a lot quicker toward Imperialdramon now.

Imperialdramon shout "I am nobody snack! Now take this!" his chest starts to open up revealing a canon inside of it. Imperialdramon shouts "Super Positron Laser!" The canon start to glow white at the base and swiftly move to end of the canon. Once it there it builds up and then in a blink it fires a giant white energy ball. That it Imperialdramon finish him off with your strongest attack.

The energy ball is now heading towards Leviamon he doesn't move out of the way or even tries to move. It hits him while he on the nose, a giant smoke cloud covers him now. Then we all hear his slow chuckle again. Once the cloud clears away he says "Fooool, like that ooone attack cooould ssstooop me! Nooow it my turn!" he open his jaw wide and says "Rostrum!" Stream of water fires out of his mouth. Imperialdramon was just able to move out of the way in time. As the attack continues behind him now it ripping tree after tree out of the ground. Lumber is quickly disintegrated under the hot press of the water that coming out of his mouth. After his attack is done, all the tree going back for 50 yards are gone. The ground is now also up turned. "The mooorsssel livesss? I ssshall enjoooy eating yooou then." As Leviamon said this he launch himself forward fast we see him move yet, He has Imperialdramon in his jaws. Imperialdramon is putting all his strength into not being crush right now. What did we just get ourselves into this time?

TK shouts "Attack his eyes now! We also need to move back now!" He right by the look of things we are all too close to this battle right now.

"Holy Arrow!" I hear Angewomon shout she fires her arrow hidden in the tree line right into Leviamon left eye. His jaws lose for bit but not enough yet to get Imperialdramon free. I see MangaAngemon charging Leviamon right eye now.

MangaAngemon shouts "Excalibur!" he impale Leviamon right eye. This cause Leviamon to move around enough for Imperialdramon to break free from its jaws. It doesn't last long as it thrash it head back to send MangaAngemon through several tree all splitting in two from where MangaAngemon hit them. "That hurt a lot… remain me not to get hit again." Says MangaAngemon as he pulls himself out the tree that he finally stop in.

Leviamon deep chuckle can be hear again. "So yooou are nooot a looossst digimooon, inssstead yooou are the Digidessstined Digimooon… Thisss changesss thingsss… Yooou will be better tasssting mooorsssel nooow… I hooope there are mooore ooof yooou nooow." As he says that I think we all feel that shiver down our spins.

Yolei speaks up "Guys I don't think we can win this fight…" Everyone look ready to agree with her. I know she right as much as I don't like to say. This guy laugh off our strongest attack. TK is the exception to this, he look like he still willing to fight this guy.

TK speaks in a calm tone "Guys we don't have to win today against him. All we have to do is buy this guy time so Sora, Izzy, Matt and Mimi can get Agumon egg and get out of there." Everyone looks at TK, he right we can still do this.

"Alright guys you hear TF, Lets show this guy a party he will never forgot!" I shout this into air at our digimon. Yolei hits me over the head.

"Dumbass we don't want him to know where we are!" Yolei shouts at me. She right, I hope I didn't mess thing up. I turn to look back at what happening.

"Cooome ooout ooof yooour hiding spooot, little angel." As he says this he start to move tails back and forth "Cauda!" his long tail is now moving at break neck speed towards the forest that left of him that Angewomon and Digmon are in. The tree are not sent flying instead explode into tiny splinter of wood, it now raining splinter over the battlefield. None of the trees are left standing in about 20 meter from where he attack, what we do see is a hole in the ground. We all sigh it looks like Digmon and Angewomon were are able to dig their way out of that attack. I wonder where they're going to attack next.

"Positron Laser!" While Leviamon was attacking Angewomon in the forest, Imperialdramon was able to sneak in an attack. Right now Imperialdramon has his arm canon point right at Leviamon eye. It going to fire any second now.

"Cauda!" We hear Leviamon say, as he swings his tails back to the right at Imperialdramon. The tails hits just before he launch his attack, it fire up at the castle doing no damage to it. The both of the tails hit him in his chest send him backwards into area where Leviamon fire the water blast attack of his. Imperialdramon just tumbles as he skipping across the ground. Leviamon opens his mouth "Rostrum!" water stream is starting to build up in Leviamon mouth and it point right where Imperialdramon is still flying backwards right now. No he going to be hit. The ground underneath Leviamon cracks under his weight, then he falls into this new pit. The stream of water is blast upwards harmlessly.

Digmon comes out of the ground and shout at Leviamon "I thought your sewer system was in need of an update! I think it working now, you can bill me later!" He then point his arms towards Leviamon eye and shouts "Gold Rush!" five drill then launch towards Leviamon eye. After launching the attack Digmon jumps back into his hole.

What Digmon didn't see was that his attack did hit his eye, but the guy didn't even blink at the attack. Cody speaks up "I guess Digmon won't be very useful if his only range attack does even phase him!" I was about to tell him Digmon digging created an opening for us. That when we see MangaAngemon changing forward.

"Excalibur!" he pulls back his right arm and tries to impale Leviamon right eye but Leviamon rolls over and we don't see where MangaAngemon hits because of the rock that are sent flying. MangaAngemon hold Excalibur up above his head and shouts "Judgment Slash!" he brings down his sword in a wide downward cutting motion. The attack hit Leviamon back, we see that Leviamon wince in pain but it looks like a paper cut compared to rest of his body.

Leviamon looks like he had enough of this. He starts to get out of the hole he is in he says "Duo Cauda!" he brings both of his tails down behind him and crash them into the ground. Rocks, while more like huge boulder come fly out of where he hit the ground, but that not the only thing coming out now a huge pillar of water erupts into the sky. It quickly fills the hole up and allows Leviamon to get of the hole that Digmon made with ease. "I wooonder what an angel tassste like!" as he saying this his mouth close around MangaAngemon.

We see Aquilamon blast up into the sky as soon MangaAngemon was surround around Leviamon jaws. He then start to drive bomb right towards Leviamon. He shouts "Penetrator!" he aims his horns right at Leviamon eye and impales it for a few seconds before he shakes him off. As he was impale on Leviamon Aquilamon shouts "Let me stick this to you!" This give Imperialdramon time to fly back and grip Leviamon mouth and pry it open. MangaAngemon flies out of his mouth. I look at TK and see that he breathing a sigh of relief. Good we don't want to loss anyone else today.

"MangaAngemon let me tell you that is not a fun place to be! I guess our top priority is avoid being eaten in this battle!" Imperialdramon shouts over to MangaAngemon. MangaAngemon doesn't have time to shout back at him.

Leviamon is chuckling when he hear their conversion. "The Mooorsssel think they can avoooid being eaten, they think wrooong!" As soon as he was done speaking he says "Duo Cauda!" he wipes his tails around like he was trying to upheave rock that are to his left. The rocks are sent flying into the air but another Water Stream erupts and are head right towards Imperialdramon and MangaAngemon. MangaAngemon was able to get out of the way without getting hurt, by folding his wings and dropping out of the sky. Imperialdramon right leg was barely hit when he try to dodge to his right, His black and golden leg is now glowing red from the attack.

"Damn that hurt!" Imperialdramon shouts as he moves away. MangaAngemon unfolds his wings and flies to his right where there are some trees left for him hid in while he waits for his next attack. I look around for Aquilamon but can't find him since he impale Leviamon, I need to keep better track of the digimon.

Ken speaks up "This is not good, the pressure he creates when he fires those water stream, are boiling hot. Our digimon will be flash-fry if they get hit…" I put my hand on Ken back and smile at him.

"Well we just have to not get hit then by them, silly!" I said that to ken mostly because we don't need people panicking right now. I look back at the fight.

"Saint Air!" We hear Angewomon shoots off in the forest, in the understory part of forest to the left of where Leviamon in standing. We see this rainbow aroura coning from the forest.

"Gold Rush!" shout by Digmon, quickly came after Angewomon shout. Leviamon is now turning his head towards the noise. A rainbow clouds come out of Leviamon nose.

"Blast Laser!" shout by Aquilamon. Leviamon starts to open his mouth to attack them. The rainbow aroura turns green then fades.

"Holy Arrow!" As we hear Angewomon shout this one of her arrow comes right towards Leviamon left side of his jaw. This push back his head a bit, it looks like that did a little more damage than the last one. The attack however doesn't leave any marks, which I can see. Leviamon turns his head back at where the shoot came from, he looks piss off.

"Anima!" he says this as his mouth was wide open, but instead of water that came streaming out before this time it a black tornado that picks up the remain of the trees and launch them into the sky. It now raining tree across the battle field. I look over to where he attack and I don't see the digimon. I gulp I hope they got away. It way too far to see if there a hole or not. There are very little amount of trees to the left of Leviamon now, the forest is quickly losing all of it trees in this fight.

Imperialdramon charges Leviamon has he keep this Black tornado of his going. He pulls back his right arm with the Canon on and looks ready like he going to punch Leviamon or something. He head straight for Leviamon nose and slash down hard while he shouts "Imperial Claw!" This attack moves the black tornado towards the castle. It breaks all the window to left side of the door. The stone on the outside starts to fly off one by one. I get tackle to right of me by Ken, A tree lands where Ken and I were just at, it could have crushed us. Imperialdramon shouts "Imperial Kick!" I look back to see that Imperialdramon kick Leviamon in the nose and it sent his black tornado up the wall. It hits one of the floating side towers but Leviamon attack stops before it does any damage.

"Cauda!" Leviamon says this as he does a quick 180 degree turn and hits Imperialdramon in his chest again with his tails. He sent flying into ground and tumbles again, this time however when he tries and get up he fails once before he stands. He leaning on his left leg a lot now, and it looks like he having trouble breathing. He takes to the air, I think Imperialdramon has a limp or something. That not good Imperialdramon was our strongest fighter and he been hit only a few times and he already looks like he about to quit. Leviamon see this and says "Give up mooorsssel, it will be lesssss painful that way. Plusss yooou will tassste better." He starts his deep chuckling at his own joke if you even call it that. "Duo Cauda!" He slams both his tails into the ground creating another huge crater in ground left to him as more water stream erupt from the ground where he hit. Both of the streams rush towards Imperialdramon, he was able to dodge the first one by flying upwards but his entire upper body get hit by second one. From the waist up on Imperialdramon is now glowing red hot, we can't see none of his normal armor colours right now.

MangaAngemon rush out to Imperialdramon from the right side of the forest he place a hand on his right leg while Imperialdramon is falling out of the sky and shouts "Heaven's Heal!" A rainbows of colours are shooting out MangaAngemon now, the light is covering Imperialdramon and glowing red marks he just got are gone now. Imperialdramon stop plummeting to the ground. "I heal you now, let us move before we get hit again!" as MangaAngemon shout this Imperialdramon looks at his hand and nods at MangaAngemon and they both fly off in different direction. MangaAngemon flies back to the right side of the forest, while Imperialdramon flies off to what remains of left side of forest.

The ground start to creak underneath Leviamon again it looks like Digmon is trying same trick again. Leviamon says "Nooo nooot again Mooorsssel!" he pulls both his tails up and says "Cauda! Cauda! Cauda!" his Tails start to beat the ground under him and rock are sent flying. I see Digmon is in what remains of those rocks and sent flying right into the forest. He didn't look that good, his armor look really dented.

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shouts to right of Leviamon her arrow hits Leviamon in the eye but he doesn't flinch that much. What is it going to take to bring this guy down? I see that Imperialdramon is now above Leviamon and he has his Chest open for his canon and is ready for a Super positon laser.

Imperialdramon shouts "Super Positon laser!" Canon blinks and it fires the white ball of energy down at Leviamon. It hits him right in the middle of his head. His eyes dart upwards towards Imperialdramon, Imperialdramon knows an attack is coming and is ready to dodge it this time.

"Duo Cauda!" he slams his tails into ground to left of him and it erupts with water fire upwards towards Imperialdramon. He dodges the both of them at once by going to his left. Once Leviamon notice his attack misses he says repeatedly "Duo Cauda!" I lose count how many times he said it. I see about ten stream of water heading towards Imperialdramon right now and he is still sending up more. Imperialdramon is doing all he can to dodge the attack by going left, right then left again, but he knows it too many attacks to stay above him, he dives toward the ground now. While he driving he stills has to dodge the water streams that are coming his way. He dodges the first one by doing a barrel roll to the right, the second stream is come close to him. Imperialdramon has to dodge by changing his angle more towards Leviamon now as he drives downwards.

Imperialdramon as he now dropping towards Leviamon head he pulls back his hand and shouts "Majestic Strike!" as Imperialdramon punch lands on Leviamon head, he push downward towards the ground and his head crash into the ground. Send more rock flying everywhere. The ground starts to crack to his left side, all those crater that Leviamon has created are all now break under his weight since he hasn't been moving around that much. Leviamon tumbles into the huge hole as he lands on his side, Imperialdramon shout "Positron Laser!" As his arm canon start to glow and it fire it white energy ball into the underside of Leviamon.

I gush of wind arrive behind us I turn around and see that it Aquilamon holding Upamon in his left claw, he give him to Cody and says to us "MangaAngemon was able to heal him as Digmon but he wasn't able to hold his form any more. MangaAngemon said we are really luck that he didn't turn into an egg." He then turns to Yolei "I don't know how much help I am going to be in my champion form Yolei, but I'll help however I can!" as he was finished talking to Yolei he flaps his wings and takes off. Yolei tries and shout after him, but she unable to find her words.

Cody is holding the unconscious Upamon now, he look like he could cry right now. "Don't worry about the, what if right now Cody. Digmon was able to help us a lot okay. So don't look so down, we can handle this fight for a while longer without his help." As TK was saying this he was holding Cody shoulder. Cody wipes away his tears he was starting to build up and gives a stern nod at TK. I hope your right TK because I starting to think that we might need everyone help so we don't get wipe out. This is going to be one long battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Matt POV

I sigh we are already to go now, we just need the younger kids to cause a distraction out front then we will head inside. I look around at everyone here, my eye finally land on Sora. God I mess up everything with her, she won't even talk to me, and I don't blame her for not wanting to talk me at all. The thing I do wish for right now is at least during our mission to get back Agumon she will at least talk to me here. I know that might be too much to ask for. I just want to keep everyone safe, especially Sora for Tai sake. If he found out that Sora died on this mission, no matter if we get back Agumon or not. That would send Tai over the edge for sure. After last week, I know just how much he cares for her. If he can't be here to protect her then, I will be her shield. I sigh I need to be everyone shield, this is going to be hard and long night to keep them safe.

We hear Imperialdramon Canon go off, that means we are moving out in two minutes that should give all the guards time enough to move out of the port entrance to other entrance. That will make getting in easy. Once we are inside the castle we will just be searching room to room blind, unless Izzy can find blueprint of the layout of their base. Izzy speaks up "Alright guys let's move on out, Tentomon can you fly us across?"

Tentomon nods at Izzy "Of course Izzy, just like we plan it!" Izzy pulls out his Digivice and it starts to glow white.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon has digivolve into his good old giant blue beetle form. His four white wing buzz for second or two like he testing them out. One of his four hands help everyone on his back. "Alright Kabuterimon Airlines is now taking off, please hold on tight since you don't have any seatbelts!' With saying that Kabuterimon lift off the ground toward the port entrance, he flies over the water of the port entrance.

Mimi look over the side and see the water floating it way into the base "Wow, it beautiful, why does this have to be an enemy base?" I chuckle at her comment I thought similar thoughts when I first saw it too.

Sora answer Mimi question even though I don't think she was look for anyone to answer it "That doesn't matter Mimi, we going to destroy this place for they did to Tai." I gulp I knew Sora was angry about everything that happen but I now know it more like a warpath instead. I really hope that Kari made the right call with making Sora stay outside Tai's room. In my mind I think it would have been better for her and Tai, to work out the problem of the double together since it was both of their problem. I just don't want to get them angrier at me. I look around at the other, they also seen afraid of this new warpath Sora we have with us.

As Kabuterimon about to touch down inside their base, what we could see from the outside is there a ramp inside the port entrance that looks like it for something to crawl on to the land. There is land around the edge of the room where we can land. On the walls are torches that are lighting up the room with black fire. The walls themselves are these grey stone bricks even on the inside of the walls too, matching the outside of the castle. After we get off of Kabuterimon as soon as he landed, he then de-digivolve back into Tentomon we all agree the rookies would be better for moving stealthy around the castle. After the glow of De-digivolving has finish Tentomon says to the rest of us "I hope you like Kabuterimon Airlines and you will book your next flight with us." Izzy shakes his head at Tentomon.

Sora and Biyomon are already going to the door in search of Agumon egg, while we were all listing to Tentomon. We quickly catch up to Sora and Mimi tries and speaks to Sora "Sora, I know how much you want to find Agumon egg but you should wait for us. It not safe to go alone in here." Mimi tries and reach out to Sora and grab her but with Sora quick pace she using makes Mimi fails to grab her shoulder.

Sora not even turning around "We don't have time to joke, the sooner we get Agumon egg, the sooner I can give it back to Tai. The sooner I can make everything better for him." Sora sound angry, but not at Mimi just angry at everything, for causing this to happen to Tai. She continues "After we get Agumon egg, we can then take this place down brick by brick without worry." I gulp right now, I sort of glad these Demon lords are taking most of Sora's fury right now, I don't know if they weren't around then I might not be alive right now.

We are the end of the port and head down the first hallway we see. Sora is in the lead setting the pace of the group, follow by Tentomon, Izzy and Biyomon then after them is Mimi and Palmon with me and Gabumon in the back of the group. I hope here I'll be able to catch any sneak attacks that come behind us. We come to our first room, it a large room with staircase going down and up on the right side of the room ahead of us in another hallway and to the right is another hallway. Izzy ask us the question "Which way should we go?" as we begin to tell him what we each think we should do. Sora takes off to stairs and heads downwards. We all look at each other and then we chase after. While we are running after Sora "I guess we just follow Sora then, this remains me of how Tai use to choose during our adventure the first time." As Izzy says that he look at me and I just nod, he is kind of right this is how Tai would act… That what scares me since Sora wouldn't act that way.

We catch up to Sora now and Biyomon is trying to tell her something "Sora we can't just rush off without them, we need them! Please listen to me." Sora looks at Biyomon and sighs but keep her pace.

"Biyomon we don't need people who can't decide on something right now, what we need is action. Plus I have a feeling that Agumon egg is down and not up. I also have a feeling that we don't want to go up at all. I going to stick to my gut feeling right now Biyomon, I should have listen to it in the past. I'm going to listen to it now for all the times, I've ignored it in the past." Sora said all this as we are behind here again, she then head down a hallway that straight in front of the stairs we just came down ignoring the other hallways to left and right. I'm just glad those stairs didn't last too long, Gabumon look like he was hard some trouble with them. We must be one floor door from the main floor level, I sigh hope we find Agumon egg soon since this castle might take years of searching otherwise.

As we going down the hallway we come across a doorway, we all stop in front of it and have Gabumon listen in front of the door since he has the best ears out of the group. "Nope don't hear anyone." Gabumon says as we open the door we find a nursery of sorts. There are tables going on for a while each on them have these plant that have these yellow and blue spike fruit growing on them. Wait a minute we all turn Biyomon, Gabumon ask her the question "Hey Biyomon isn't that the fruit you brought with you from the digital world? It must be good, if these guys are growing a lot of it!" I look at Biyomon her eyes are bouncing around the room, it looks likes she can't believe there so much fruit in here.

She puts her wings behind her back "Your right Gabumon, it's a really hard plant to find, I don't blame them for growing it at all… Maybe I should grow some with the one I have…" Biyomon said that last bit quieter than the rest almost like she was thinking out load. I wonder if these thing really do taste good, they do seem to want a lot of them around. It looks like Biyomon is debating on taking more but decides on leaving the plants alone. I know I wouldn't want to take any of them, they might be laced with something.

We exit that room and start walking down the hallway again when we noticing Sora leaving the room full of fruit. She was done with the room when we couldn't see Agumon egg in there. As we continue down the hallway we come across another door that close by the fruit room. Gabumon says "The room clear again." He opens the door to reveal what looks at first glance is a dungeon. "Hey look this is where they must torture people." All the older kids see the dildos and strap-on the side of the room. I'm not going to correct him, the digimon are better off not knowing things like that. We all head out of the room quickly but I notice that the fruits from the other room were piled up in the corner in a basket. I look around at the group the only other people who look like they saw that was Biyomon and Sora. Biyomon is blushing while answering a question from Sora. I think those fruits are more than meet the eye, if they were in a sex dungeon.

All I hear of Biyomon and Sora conversion is from Biyomon saying "I promise I'll tell you later…" It looks like Sora also pick up on the fruit and was asking Biyomon about the fruit that she brought back with her. We continue down the hallway with Sora in the lead again. We end up passing by a giant indoor hot spring, "Look Sora, a hot spring!" Biyomon tries and point this out Sora but she just walk past it. The weird about the hot spring is there was no door to it or wall for male and female. Do the demon lords have mix bath?

We come across another staircase room, this time Staircase is on the opposite side of where we came in. There more are hallways leading to the left and right. Sora speaks up as she heading down the staircase "I don't think Agumon Egg is going to be on this level after what we saw." She heading down the staircase. Izzy sighs and follow, while Mimi looks confused before heading down. As we making our way down the Staircase Sora points something to us "Why is this castle so big but they don't have any guards? I mean I bet there powerful enough to get someone to follow them around? So why is this place so empty?" I mean those are good question but I wouldn't be asking question that now as it would make our job harder. I just bet all the guards went out to fight Davis group.

Izzy actually answer Sora question "Well maybe we just got lucky so far or all the guards on that level went out to deal with Davis group. I do think your right though about this place being so empty. It is weird to me." Sora does waste any time when she at the bottom and head straight forward, I run this time to catch up to so she does get too far ahead this time. I don't think she even consider turning left or right this time at the Staircase room. I look behind me to see Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon are about 10 meter behind us. I guess they weren't ready for Sora take off and go mood yet. CLICK! What was that? I hear rumble above us and a see a wall coming down onto of us. I hear Izzy shout behind us "Guys above you! The ceiling is coming down!" I grab Sora and push her out of the way of the wall that coming down on our head.

We slide to safety, it also look like Biyomon and Gabumon also made it. We look back and there a wall where we were just at. I hope, Izzy and Mimi are alright but there nothing I can do for them now. "MATT GET OFF ME NOW!" I hear Sora shout in my ear. I look down at Sora and see how we landed, I'm basically on top of Sora now. I get off her and as I'm getting off the ground I offer her my hand and she smack it away. I sigh, I'm now stuck in the enemy base with someone who would rather me be anywhere but here right now. "I don't need help from you Matt, the only help I could ever need help from you is if I need to backstab someone, got it!" She get off the ground and starts heading down the hallway "But thanks for making sure I didn't get crush back there, I didn't need your help but thank you anyways…" She stops and turns around to face me and point a finger at my face "You better not of done that to try and win me back, because there only one way your dating me again, and that is an evil clone." She turns around and head down the hallway. I sigh and follow her, I don't want to date you any more since my guilty conscious couldn't take it, and I almost broke up with you last week. That was when I found out the truth about Tai. If he hadn't started to date your clone at the time, I don't think I would of have been able to keep dating you. My guilt was eating me alive then but now it like it drowning me alive, it hard to just breathe because of it. I will make sure the two of you have a chance to end up together.

Sora stop by a this huge garage door and is waiting on Gabumon. He runs up to her and puts his ear to door, by the time I'm at the door Gabumon says "I don't hear anyone but the room smiles like Oil." Sora nods and open the Door, it looks like a giant Auto shop. In the middle is this room is this pretty big motorcycle, it has two exhaust port on each side of the bike that start at the middle from the looks of thing. The front of it looks like a dome almost, and where the head lights are located inside the dome are behind a red glass cover while the rest of dome is steel. The motorcycle doesn't have any back rest on it also there are these bolts looking objects that are behind the diver seat. I look around the shop and see that it mostly filled with other motorcycle part and unfished motorcycles. The room is pretty open as well it has a lot of vehicles hanging from the ceiling. The outside of the room is really weird, where the floor meets the wall is a smooth ramp connecting them and the corner are rounded. I can't see Agumon Egg in here that mean it time to leave. I turn to leave and notice Sora is already ahead me. I sigh can't she see the point of it, to at least be around me so we don't get surprise attack. I never want any harm to come to her, and I got make sure that doesn't happen while we are looking for Agumon Egg. That the one thing I wouldn't be able to deal with is if I couldn't save Sora while Tai wasn't around right now, and that would be to face Tai reaction on the news. I wouldn't know what to say to Tai… I don't know what to say to Tai even now. Gabumon shouts after Sora "Sora wait up for us! Please!" Sora doesn't slow her pace down and we are coming to an open room next. I ran over up to Sora.

Beelzebumon POV

"GOD DAMIT! My jacket can't be fix until tomorrow this sucks! I can't even go outside since Leviamon got that handle… Ass! I know he got it handle I just what to fight whatever stupid enough to attack our castle!" I sit down with my food and alcohol in my mess hall, fucking amazing having this entire mess hall to myself it is greatest thing ever! It has all the Dark Ocean Beer I can drink. I look down at the beer in my claws, this is fucking great Beer, it 95% proof Beer and since it from the Dark Ocean. Most of the ingredients from the Dark Ocean they use would kill a normal Digimon, pretty much instantly kill them if they were to drink it. Hell the water alone would kill them. I break open the can and start chugging it, I finish the one liter can in about 10 seconds.

"NEW RECORD!" I shout that the fast I ever drank one of these thing, I smile I going to have try and beat that tonight. I grab one of the sirloin off my plate, and take a huge bite out of it. I have the sirloin swallow and down in my stomach in half of minute. I open new Dark Ocean Beer, thinking out loud I say "I wish I didn't have to drink like a hundred of these just to get buzz, I think we need a strong beer for me… Maybe Barbamon could find me something… That bastard better be able to fix my jacket tomorrow or else I have his head!" I slam my claws into the table.

I grab another four sirloins off my plate and start to eat them, I think I'm going to have about twenty more of these before I'm good to go onto DigiSeaBass. I stop eating my fourth sirloin when I see a hot red hair chick in a tennis uniform and a pink bird walk into the room… What the fuck is happening! A blond hair boy and a digimon with a wolf skin on it back follow in soon after the red hair chick… Wait a minute these kids must be the Digidestined. So that means the blond kid must be the one who has MetalGarurumon. It then clicks in my head! "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! YOU KIDO HAULT RIGHT THERE! ME, YOU, FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" I throw the table of food in front of me to side of me breaking it against the wall. "I'M STILL GOT TO KILLL SOMEONE FOR RUINING MY JACKET!" I shout to them, this guy will fit the bill quite nicely. I crackling with Laughter, I glad I didn't go outside now, the irony of it all. The one other fighter I most wanted to go against one on one has come walking right into my mess hall.

Matt POV

Shit, this is Beelzebumon that TK was talking about and we walk straight into his kitchen. I turn to Gabumon if we going to get out here we are going to need MetalGarurumon. "Gabumon get ready to Digivolve we got to take this guy down!" He nods at me start to glow blue.

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"METALGARURUMON!" There is standing my old friend. He cover to head to toe with blue chrome Digizoid. He has pair of yellow wings that act more like thruster than wings for flight. Also has a yellow knife for a tail. Beside that he looks like Garurumon the big blue wolf digimon. "Matt and Sora stay behind me, I'll keep this guy in check!"

Beelzebumon stops laughing for second before he look at us then he begin to laughing even harder than before he says. "You think you will keep me in check, oh god killing such a naïve digimon like yourself will be so much fun. IT TIME TO RUMBLE!" As he finish shouting that he charge forward and launch towards MetalGarurumon while he pulling back his left claw he shouts "Darkness Claw!" his entire left claw catches a blaze with this black flame.

He tries to impale MetalGarurumon, but MetalGarurumon does a Barrel roll to left before it was able to connect with him. He quickly turn his head towards Beelzebumon and open his mouth "Cocytus Breath!" A blizzard of cold air come out of MetalGarurumon mouth and tries to freeze Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon using his forth ward motion from his punches and aims it towards the ground, the flames in his left claw go out as he about to touch the ground then he twist his hand and launches himself though the air up and over MetalGarurumon Cocytus Breath cone of cold. The attack freeze the ground solid and Ice over the table and a stack of cans.

As he now above the area that getting hit by Cocytus Breath he shouts "Quick Shot!" Two shotgun materialize, just like TK said they would. He fires two blast towards MetalGarurumon one hit him right on the nose and creates a large dent. The other one miss it target and blast the wall behind it, stones come flying out of where impact hit. When MetalGarurumon was hit the attack was stop and allowing for Beelzebumon to land on the ice without getting frozen solid. He turns and looks at the cans "FUCK MY BEERS! I like an icy beer like anyone else, but I also like to drink them, EAT THIS BUSTER!" He shouts as he pulls both of his shotguns up and shouts "Double Impact!" he firing multiply rounds at MetalGarurumon, he able to dodge most of them by barrel rolling, but in this smallish room he doesn't have to many option for a counter attack.

MetalGarurumon starts coming towards us, shit. I grab Sora and tackle her down to ground as more shots are fire above us. Sora can't stay here it too dangerous, I shout to her "Sora take Biyomon and run down the hallway we haven't been yet! You need to get out of here! I know I fuck up our relationship, but I can't let anything happen to you before you're able to have the chance to date Tai! I don't want to face Tai, and said that I lost you here today! Please don't let me make another mistake, I don't want any more until I fixed the ones that I already made! I might never be able to fix them, I know that but I promise you that I won't stop trying until everything is better for you and Tai!" As I'm finished Beelzebumon is now fire on the other side of the room at MetalGarurumon. I pull Sora off the ground and run while cover her to the hallway. I push her into the hallway and shout "I'll buy you the time to find Agumon Egg, so don't give up now!" As I do I turn back to fight only to realize more bullet are coming this way I hit the ground and a lot of the bullets hit the hallway ceiling behind me, it start to rumble and cave in. I see Sora is far enough away that the cave in won't matter for her getting hurt. I look back at MetalGarurumon he has a two more dents that I can see one his right front leg and one his back left leg. We need to get to a bigger room… That Auto shop room will have to do. "MetalGarurumon lets move this fight into the Auto shop room!" he nods and flies past me I jump on his back and we start to fly down the other hallway.

"Hey come back here fight me!" I hear him shouting and I see that he put his foot down or something because when he launch himself at us a rock slab came fling right underneath him. We are able to make it into the Auto shop room. Here we see that Beelzebumon is right behind us. I quickly jump off MetalGarurumon and hid behind a tool cabinet. When Beelzebumon enter he drop his guns they both disappear and start to laughing while his left claws is holding his stomach while his right claw is on his knee trying to keep himself up. "Kido you just made the worse decision in your life bring this fight in here. THIS IS GOING TO BE LEGENDARY!" he throws both his arms in the air and pumps both his claw up and down in excitement. What the hell do we just do?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Matt POV

What the hell did we just do? Beelzebumon looks way to excited right now, I know this is their home base but I don't think coming in this Auto shop would be so bad. It looks like MetalGarurumon is going to try and hit Beelzebumon while he celebrating since a lot of his weapon port are opening up on his back and shoulder. "Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon shouts as he launches twenty heat seeking missiles at him.

Beelzebumon stops celebrating and looks stun for moment while he shouts "CRAP BASKET!" He pulls both his claws up to catch his shotguns "Quick Shot!" His guns instantly materialize in his claws. The first Missiles that approaches, he just jumps to left to dodge while he is midair he shoots two missile out the air that were coming towards him. They explode midair and leave small ice patches on the floor to left of the main door, the first missile he dodge explodes on the ground creating a large ice patch in front of the door. As Beelzebumon about to land on the ground he throw his gun at the missiles closest to him, that cases one of missiles to be knock one up towards ceiling where it explodes and other one was hit onto the ground as it detonated right where it crashed. Beelzebumon places both claws on the ground and twist and launch him backwards where fire at the incoming missiles. He shouts "Quick Shot!" again his guns again instantly materialize in his claws as he picks off two more missiles that were coming to his left, he throw his gun that was in his left claw at the missile to right of him. The gun end up hitting the missiles that was about to crash into on his right side into the wall freezing a large portion of the wall. Then as he flies past a tool bench he grabs a wrench and throws that at another missile that was getting to close to him cause it to crash into the ground. He shouts "Double Impact!" as he holds out left arm in a L shape in front of him, he place his shotgun on his arm he starts to fire off at the eleven incoming missiles that are coming at him. As he start to fire at the left most missile he hits the ground and starts to slide backwards. Then he starts to shoot the missile that is the closest to last one he shoot, making each of the missiles look like a chain reaction is going off as they explode. He throws away his gun and they disappear in a few seconds, he then place both hand on the ground and flip himself so he land on his feet. He then Shout as he pointing towards MetalGarurumon "BEING A FUCKING POPSICLE WAS NOT ON THE GOD DAMN LIST TODAY!" What the in the hell is this guy! He should have been hit at least once! I know TK said he has fast reaction time, which was an understatement for sure. As I was thinking that he brings his left claw to his mouth and he starts to whistle really god damn load.

I cover my ear with my hands to block out the sound. Then when I hear a motorcycle starting up, I look behind me and the Motorcycle that I was checking out before starts reeving itself. The front light is turn on now and red light is coming from it, and it back tire is starting to create smoke. It lift itself off the ground and is pulling a wheelie as it moving forward, it stops after a few meter. Now that both tires are on the ground it starts to drive up the wall and use that to turn itself around now making a straight beeline towards Beelzebumon. MetalGarurumon does like the look of this so he shouts "Freeze Bomber! As he does a backflip one big missile launches out of his chest towards Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon smiles. As the missile is about to hit him he jumps in the air and roundhouse kick it away towards his right, it explodes and it cover the left hand side of the door as you walking in a thick layer of ice. Even some of the Tools boxes are froze in thick ice now. As Beelzebumon about to hit the ground the motorcycle is now under him.

He grips the handlebars and gives it more gas and speed down the right side of the room. He shouts "WOO HOO! Time to eat my smoke trail, wolf boy!" as he saying that I know understand what the weird ramps on the wall are there for, it allow him to drive on the walls. As he driving pass this large button on one of the pillars, he press it and the front door that we came into closes and now the racing circuit is completed he drive up the wall. I look around the room this is not good that was the only exit in this room, looks like we got to beat this guy in order to leave… I don't like that at all. This is what happen to Tai and Agumon. Beelzebumon cracking with laughter as he rounding the back-right corner of the room he shouts "Double Impact!" He takes his right arm off the handle bars and rest it on his left arm. His shotgun now materialize and starts to fire multiply shots start fire towards MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon starts to dodge a lot better in here than the mess hall, we were in before. MetalGarurumon does a backflip to miss the first three shot coming at him, then he barrel rolls to his left to avoid the next three shot. He start to open his shoulder pods as he make another barrel roll behind a pillar, as he finishes he is shouting "Garuru Tomahawk!" ten missile launch out and fire towards where Beelzebumon is going to be in the back-left corner of the room.

Beelzebumon stops shooting his gun at MetalGarurumon and throw it way it then disappears before it touches the ground, when is he half way across the back wall and shouts "Your flying ice packs will be no match for me and Behemoth here!" he pats the motorcycle on the side with his left claw and then continues "Lets show wolf boy here what we made of!" He grips the handlebars with his claw and start to move faster towards the blast zone of the incoming missiles. The first missile is about to hit him and he lends to the right driving up the wall, then lends back to left after he dodge the first missile after it exploded. He starts to weave between each of the missile just outside of their blast radiance.

As Beelzebumon was weaving between each of the missiles, MetalGarurumon moves so he parallel to Left side of the wall and takes a deep breathe in before he shouts "Cocytus Breath!" a blizzard of cold air is hitting most of the left wall from about half point of the wall down to back-left corner. The wall and floor is getting coated with thick ice now.

Beelzebumon who now done weaving the missile that were launch into the back-left corner see the oncoming Blizzard from MetalGarurumon Cocytus breath and makes a hard left turn and comes down off the wall and heading back along back wall. He laughs then shouts "IT OPEN SEASON!" he make a quick turn down the middle of the room and takes both hands of the handlebars and points them towards MetalGarurumon. He shouts "Double Shot!" his Shotguns begin to materialize in his hands he quickly starts to fire off multiple rounds. MetalGarurumon start to break off his attack, and was able to dodge the first one by flying forward but he was hit by the second one in his right front shoulder. I see that he was hit in the same place as last time and now there a large crack in MetalGarurumon armor. MetalGarurumon is in pain from that last shot, but he still able to dodge the rest of the shots that are coming at him by flying straight down the left side of the room by weaving between some vehicles that are hanging down from the ceiling. Beelzebumon starts to laugh and shout at us "NOW THIS IS THE GOD DAMN SHOOTING GALLERY I WANT!" After he done shouting that at us he goes back to cracking with laughter. Beelzebumon stops shooting for a second so he can makes a right turn when he reaching the end of the room and heads towards the left-side of the room where MetalGarurumon is.

MetalGarurumon is now in the left-back has a small break now and opens every missile port he has and shouts "Grace Cross Freezer!" Twenty five missile launch out of him. Beelzebumon just to howl with laughter when he see this as he makes his turn so he heading down left side. The first five missile that come close to Beelzebumon suddenly nose dive on their own and creates a cloud of ice covering the approach of the other missiles.

Three missiles come out of the cloud ice that all on Beelzebumon left side close to the wall. Beelzebumon shouts "Double Impact!" his shot gun materialize in his right claw he blows each of the missile up creating more clouds along the wall. As he was firing at three missile on the wall, another three were coming out of the clouds are the very right side clouds. Beelzebumon unfortunately see this at the last seconds and shouts "Double Impact!" as he take his left claw off the handlebars and raise up the shotgun as soon as it finished materialize and fire three rounds at missile to his right creating more ice clouds on his right. As he begin to enter the ice clouds that are on his right and left seven missile emerge from the ice cloud in front of him. Beelzebumon point both shotgun forward and shouts "Double Impact!" he starts to shoot down the missiles in front of him.

As he blowing up the forth and firth missile, four more missile appear to be coming out of the ice cloud to his right while another three missile are doing the same on his left. There all a meter away as they leave the clouds. Beelzebumon was able to destroy all the missile in front of him, but he gets hit by all the missile on his left and right side of him. One hits his left shoulder and while another hits right lower leg both are now cover in ice. One missile hits the back left end of the motorcycle by the seat freezing it and another hits the front right side of the bike by the lights, the light is having problems coming through all the ice that covering it. The last missile on the left freeze his left foot. One of the last missiles on right end up hitting the handlebars from the right and it freeze it in place, while the very last missile hits his right claw as he was holding his shotgun freezing his hand to it. As all the hits were taking place at same time I hear MetalGarurumon shout "Metal Fang!" as he jumps out of the ice cloud and ready to bite Beelzebumon right shoulder.

Beelzebumon shouts "YES! WONDERFUL, COME AT ME!" he drops his shotgun in his left claw and raise it strike MetalGarurumon as he shouts "Darkness Claw!" his whole left claw ignites with intense black flames, since he did that some of the ice on his shoulder is starting to melt. As MetalGarurumon is a few centimeter away from his shoulder Beelzebumon slash his claw against MetalGarurumon chest and sends him flying downwards into the ground as he slides into the center of the room. His chest where he got hit is showing some wires and is glowing red hot as some of his armor is disintegrating around where he got hit. It looks really bad, I don't know if he will be able to take another hit like that. Beelzebumon is now shouting at us "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER! Mark it the fuck down! I got two fights in one day that could easily go in my top three spots for best fight ever!" he then starts to use his darkness claw to defrost what MetalGarurumon just froze as he unfreezing his right claw he shout "After this battle I don't want anything cold for a while. Who know getting turn into a Popsicle could hurt so much, BUT IT SURE DOES GET THE BLOOD RUNNUNG!" he crackles with laughter as he head straight up the back wall and make a right turn so he riding on the wall again.

I look over to MetalGarurumon he can't put much weight on his right leg, he tries and get up once but falls back down to the ground in pain. I shout to him "You can do MetalGarurumon, I believe in you! You can fight though this pain we be through worse!" as I'm shouting that the Diaboromon fight replay in my mind if this continues for much longer like how they are now, I know my words won't hold true. As MetalGarurumon again tries to get off the ground from where he laying, he get up to feet but not without going through a lot of pain, As he kicks himself off the ground his pain increase tenfold until he in the air. It looks like putting any pressure on it, is what is causing the pain. I look over to Beelzebumon he got most of the ice off him now, but his Motorcycle for the most part is still cover in ice. That it, I shout to MetalGarurumon "We need to get him off that bike, you be able to dodge more easily that way!" MetalGarurumon looks at me and nods. Beelzebumon is now turn down off the back wall and is heading straight for MetalGarurumon.

"Don't worry Matt, I got this I promise you!" MetalGarurumon shouts at me and then his eye glow red and he does a flip and open a port on bottom of his chest as he shouts "Giga Missile!" a giant missile comes out and start to head slowly towards Beelzebumon who a about twenty meters away. MetalGarurumon turns around and starts to retreat to front door, shout at me "Get behind something Matt!" I look at him and realize that not a normal freeze bomb I quick run from my cover behind the tool cabinet and run to right of me the closest pillar that five meter away from me and get behind it.

I turn my head around the pillar to see that the missile is about six meter away from Beelzebumon, he makes a very sharp 90 degree turn as he turning I see he takes his right arm off the handlebars and shouts "Quick Shot!" his gun materialize in his right claw and he quickly place it over his left arm that still holding on to handlebars. He fires a quick shot off and hits the bomb, we all hear aloud pinging noise and then the bomb detonates a quick white light and it look like it Implode on itself before it explodes creating a huge blast area with a blinding yellow light. I quickly duck back behind the pillar. As I do, I see molten wrench and ratchets flying past me, I have no idea how Beelzebumon is handling the attack right now, I look to see the tool cabinet that was hiding behind before get crushed by a molten half unfinished Motorcycle, I gulp at this. I'm sure glad MetalGarurumon told me to move when he did. I notice stuff has stop flying past and look at the blast zone, everything is burnt to a crisp now. The stuff that was hanging on the ceiling has been blown away and everything that wasn't is now glowing red hot as it starting to melt or has been disintegrate. I hear Beelzebumon shouting at MetalGarurumon now, looks like he made it through that attack as I see him on the left walk now "YOU DESTORY MY SHOP! I can deal with the freezing by melting it, I CAN'T HOWEVER FIX THING THAT MOLTEN HOT PILES OF GOO! THE GAME IS OVER, YOU ARE DYING NOW, WOLF BOY!" I gulp when I hear that, does that mean he wasn't trying to kill us before?

Beelzebumon is making a beeline straight for MetalGarurumon, he realize this and open all missile port on his shoulder some of them don't open due to damage he taken so far. MetalGarurumon shouts "Garuru Tomhawk!" as launches eight missile at Beelzebumon. After that he start to circle around a vehicle that is still hanging in the air.

Beelzebumon smiles and shout "That is not going to save you Wolf Boy! Then leans down and just focus on drive his way through the missile he lens the motorcycle to left as the first missile hit the ground the he continues to lend left as the next one hits, he then lends back to right to miss two more incoming missile that would of have hit to left of him and in front of him. He shouts "This is too easy, you're going to need to try hard if you want to hit me!" he then lens the motorcycle to left missing another two missiles and as the last two missiles come straight towards him his motorcycle drops it body closer to ground and then bounce straight back up allowing it jump over the missile. The motorcycle now midair is heading straight for MetalGarurumon, Beelzebumon shouts "Darkness Claw!" he takes his left claw off the handlebars and pulls it back it ignites with the black flames ready to impale MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon reacts too slow as he begins to barrel roll to his left to try and avoid the hit from the Darkness Claw. MetalGarurumon get hit on his left leg nearby his ankle, the hit end up only barely hitting MetalGarurumon but it still glow red from the black flames and fortunately the cut only went a few centimeter from what I can tell. As MetalGarurumon is hit he howls with pain, I guess all those hits are starting to build up now. We need to deal with that motorcycle now! Beelzebumon laughs as his motorcycle hit the ground and shouts "Just found out I love jousting! WHO KNEW IT WOULD BE THIS MUCH FUN!" He use the wall to turn himself around and comes straight at MetalGarurumon as he yells "Darkness Claw!"

MetalGarurumon see him coming and isn't moving at all. He hasn't given up has he? Beelzebumon in now closing in on him and his motorcycle again drops back down to ground and bonces up launching him in the air. As soon as MetalGarurumon see the motorcycle is off the ground he starts to do a back flip as his eyes glow red and shouts "Giga Missile!" straight at the motorcycle. He doesn't finishes the back flip instead he flies upside down and away from the bomb, he then flip himself over the right side up and continues to flies away from the incoming blast zone.

As the bomb is heading straight for the motorcycle and base off what happen last time even if Beelzebumon shoots before it reach the motorcycle it still get caught up in the blast. Beelzebumon also make this realization when he shouts "FUCK!" as he shouts he lift his left leg over the seat and push off the motorcycle as he is jump and rolls off the bike. Giga Missile reaches the motorcycle and I see the white flash of the implosion. I take cover behind the pillar smiling knowing we finally got rid of his stupid motorcycle, then I hear and see yellow flash covering the room in it yellow rays. I see more stuff flying past me but a lot less than last time. I see tool cabinet fly past me and then feel somethings heavy hit the other side of the pillar that I'm hiding behind.

After the bomb has finished exploding I look to see hoping that Beelzebumon didn't make it. Crap he made it somehow and is now kneeling on the floor looking at shock at what happen to his motorcycle, but I see the motorcycle is nowhere to be seen. It has been disintegrated I shout over to MetalGarurumon "Good job MetalGarurumon! His Motorcycle is no longer in the land of the living!" MetalGarurumon look at me and nods when he tries and speak to me he interrupted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I hear Beelzebumon shouting at us, I over and see that he crying? He bend over and hits the ground with his left claw while the right is supporting him as he yells "FIRST MY FUCKING JACKET IS RUIN!" I see the tears hitting the ground, he then slams his claw into the ground again as he shouting "THEN ALL MY DAMN BEERS GET FROZEN TO SHIT!" he slams his claws into the ground two more times before he shouts again "THEN YOU BLOW UP MY GOD DAMN SHOP!" He keeps slamming his claws into the ground over and over while he shout next "THEN AUDACITY TO OBILTERATE BEHEMOTH!" The tears are pretty much none stop right now as he finish shouting and slamming his claw into the ground he looks up at us "I DON'T CARE IF THIS TAKES ALL THE FUN OUT OF FIGHTING." as Beelzebumon is shouting this he start to glow with black energy. He points towards MetalGarurumon and he speaks really calmly, the calmest the entire time we seen. He either being shouting at us in rage or excitement but he never been calm "I'm finished." That when black energy surrounding him explodes into a huge black ball. After it done exploding and I start to look back towards Beelzebumon who was at the center of the explosion. This thing created a huge smooth crater I look around none of either Beelzebumon or MetalGarurumon attacks have even left a dent on the wall in this place. I gulp I don't like the look of this.

As the black energy starts to form around Beelzebumon he grows bigger and changes shape a bit. Then black energy is throw off his as he spreads his newly form wings. The wings are black in colour and are sort of like Angemon wings, He has two very large wings coming out of his shoulder blades and two smaller one point downwards about the length of my arm. However this is not his biggest change where his right claw was his now this huge blaster looking gun thing. This blaster is attach at his elbow by the look of it and is about as long as his entire body. The part that attach to his elbow look kind of like a silver colour grenade launcher at the barrel of that is another part that is attach. That look likes like black really short looking shotgun with a round magazine underneath it that would push bullet into the feeder. There one more part to this gun that attach at the end, it has this sliver looking house shoe that open up to smooth round black object, which itself has thin black round pole attach to it. His Left claw is now cover in silver metal instead of being black like before, also his eye on the forehead has turn from red to green. He stands there for a few minutes taking his new form in for himself.

Beelzebumon pulls back his huge blaster and speak to us in a calm tone "Not many have ever seen my blast mode form, so considered it being luck to die by it. I'm going to enjoy getting pay back." He then smiles and points his blaster at MetalGarurumon and shouts "Death Slinger!" The blaster quickly draws in dark purple beams of light into the thin black round pole at the end of the blaster. As pole up open up, a glowing red ball starts to form in between pole and then fires a huge red beam at MetalGarurumon. It takes everything that MetalGarurumon has to get out of the way if this beam that coming towards him. The beam miss MetalGarurumon but continues on, it hit a one of the vehicles and melts instantly and continues until it hits the wall where it leaves a tunnel a few meter deep. I gulp when I see that, MetalGarurumon won't survive being hit by that. Beelzebumon laughs calmly compared to how he was laughing before "Wow someone dodge that attack... I think that is a first time beside the other demon lords that is. This is going to be a sweet revenge kill, I can feel it in my bones." After Beelzebumon says that he spreads his wings and takes to air and now is chasing down MetalGarurumon.

Beelzebumon is super-fast while flying in this form MetalGarurumon realize this and shout "Grace Cross Freezer!" he opens all of his weapon port that he can, since some have stop working from the damage he taken. He launches a total of twenty three missile at Beelzebumon who behind MetalGarurumon now. They all just go straight for Beelzebumon.

Before they are even a couple of meter away from MetalGarurumon, Beelzebumon just says "No more of that." he raise his left claw to sky and shouts "High Impact!" lightning start to build around his claw and then he point it towards the incoming missiles the lightning start to go from his hand toward all of the missiles and lightning starts to make all them explode creating this huge ice cloud that I can't see though at all. Beelzebumon just smiles and flies through the cloud of ice not caring if he gets a bit frosty or frozen. I then see MetalGarurumon flying along the back side of the room followed by Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon raise is blaster again and shouts "Death Slinger!" the dark purple energy starts to heading to what I now know is the barrel of the gun as it open up, it start to build a glowing red ball in it again. He then fires it again at MetalGarurumon, he barely able to dodge it this time I think he was a few millimeter away, since his armor is now glow red hot just by being close to it. The beam of energy hits one of the pillar about a quarter of the way in it and goes through, that plus stills has enough energy to creates another small tunnel this time on left side wall. I'm looking at MetalGarurumon and all the damage he taken so far, there no way we can win this fight... I'm going to fail Sora and Tai... I don't care if I die, I will at some point in my life, but I can't die now before I make thing right with my friends. My chest glows a lot bit brighter than before.

MetalGarurumon is starting to move faster now than before as he shouts "Metal Howling!" as soon as he finished shouting that I have to cover my ear because of the noise he making. I look over to Beelzebumon he also trying to cover his ears, but since he only has his left claw to do so it not really working for him. He stop casing MetalGarurumon and bends over in pain. I don't think it anywhere enough to delete him. MetalGarurumon see this and quickly stops howling and shouts "Giga Missile!" he does a back flip and launches the slower moving missile at Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon is still temporary stun by the howl, I know my ears are still ring right now it really hard to hear anything. Before Beelzebumon has a chance to recover MetalGarurumon shouts "Metal Howling!" and he starts the howling again. God this is painful I now understand why he hasn't use this attack before. I will put up with this, so Sora can have more time to find the egg. I have to do this for both of them I don't care if I have to listen to this for all my life to give Sora enough time. My crest glows brighter still and as blue glow is starting to fill the room. I see that some of MetalGarurumon injuries have heal a bit. I think he can put weight on it now.

Beelzebumon is now either shouting because of the pain or the incoming Giga Missile which is about thirty meter away from him "FUCK!" he take his left claw away from his ears and shouts "Bloody Skewer!" his shotgun from before materialize in his left claw and he tries and aim towards the incoming missiles but his arm is staking a lot from Metal Howling his shotgun is now pulling in a few beam of dark purple light before it fires at the missiles which is now twenty meter away it miss and hit the ground creating a crater send rocks flying, it a lot strong now if it can create a crater where before it wasn't even making dents in the walls. He tries again "Bloody Skewer!" his arm is still shaking and the Giga Missile is about ten meter away now when he fires it again. I hold my breath while I see the shot going toward the missile and he hit the thing and blow up.

Shit I quickly move around to right side of pillar to avoid incoming blast from the left side of the room. I see stuff flying past me but MetalGarurumon Metal Howling is putting me in too much pain to notice what is flying past me. You got to keep this up MetalGarurumon we almost had a direct hit with Giga Missile this time. He missed the first time so if we keep this up we bound to get a direct hit him once with a Giga Missile. I feel something wet against my hands that are against my ears. I think my ear are bleeding now, I don't care to look since I know it will be worse. I don't even care that their bleeding we could win this fight or give Sora enough time, we will stick to this plan no matter what if we can do either of those things. I notice the blast is done and crawl out to see the fight. I see that MetalGarurumon is still Howling where he was and hasn't moved, neither has Beelzebumon but his face is black with soot and where his jacket was I presumes shredded by WarGreymon is now on fire a bit. Beelzebumon looks like he trying to put it out but he still in pain. I Try and shout over the howling to MetalGarurumon "Keep it up MetalGarurumon, we might still have a chance with this Howling!"

Beelzebumon does not look please at all he shout "SHUP UP, YOU STUPID MUTT!" he raise his shotgun and shouts "Blood Skewer!" he fires a shot after the shotgun has draws in more dark purple light at MetalGarurumon and he miss, and it hits the ceiling right above it creates a crater in the ceiling and some of the rocks fall onto MetalGarurumon but he keeps on Howling. Beelzebumon tries again "Blood Skewer!" and fire again after the dark purple light has finished building up, this time he hit the ground below MetalGarurumon and the rocks fly up and hit the underbelly of MetalGarurumon. One of the rocks hits his wound from when Beelzebumon slash him with his Darkness claw and it look like MetalGarurumon also stop howling there for a second but he continues on using his determination. Beelzebumon shouts again "Blood Skewer!"

Shit I see where this one will hit "MetalGarurumon you have to dodge this one!" the bullet had just finish being infused by the dark purple energy and start to fire towards MetalGarurumon when I shout that. He listen to me and start to dodge out of the way of the attack it miss him and creates a crater on the front side of the room, the rock fly out and hit some tool cabinet that have been ice over early. God my ears feel relief from the pain now that MetalGarurumon has stop howling, then it click he stop howling. I notice that MetalGarurumon is now by the front door where we come in and I look over at Beelzebumon.

He move really fast so he now in line with the front door which MetalGarurumon is front of. As he was moving he yells "For that little stun I'm not going to miss this time." he throw away his shotgun and disappears, as soon he does he starts to draw this pentagon circle in the air with left claw it follow him in front of his chest as he move towards the middle of the room. As soon as he finished drawing it he shouts "Chaos Flare!" he now standing in the middle of the room and he shout "Death Slinger!" he holds of the blaster and aims the barrels at the pentagon as the dark purple light comes into barrel again as it form a red ball. He fire his Death Slinger though his Circle he drew and my jaw drops. The beam of energy is more three time bigger than before, MetalGarurumon Won't be able to dodge this one. He has to for my friend otherwise I won't be able to make it up them. My chest shines the brightest I ever seen it before. MetalGarurumon somehow was able to dodge that attack by doing a barrel roll to his left, without getting hurt. The that not what scares me, before when his blast hit they made tunnel a few meter in the wall, this time it tunnel itself right to outside of the castle. I can see light outside for whatever counts as light in Dark Ocean.

I look back at Beelzebumon his Chaos Flare has disappears and he looks confused. He states calm "That should have hit you, whatever it doesn't matter I will kill in a matter of minutes." Damn it I still need more time for Sora to find Agumon Egg. I hear Beelzebumon shout "Double Impact!" he raise both his guns and aim them for MetalGarurumon and it looks like he plans on firing both his shotgun and the blaster at the same time.

MetalGarurumon is able to dodge blaster again by barrel rolling to his left again and only avoid being hit by the shotgun blast because of he was behind the pillar this time. The pillar collapses under the weight of the ceiling as it had giant hole between the top half and bottom half of the pillar. MetalGarurumon shout over to me "We need to go now Matt or else we wouldn't be able help anyone any more in the future!" I look down I know he right, I don't want to go know I don't know if I gave Sora enough time, I sigh I hope it was enough I look at MetalGarurumon and nod at him he see me and nods back at me. He shouts "Grace Cross Freezer!" he launches everything he has, there like sixty missile I don't think he saving any more for later. He start to rush over to me.

Beelzebumon sighs and says "Like I'm going to let you get away now for everything you stupid brats have done to me, you will die here today MetalGarurumon!" He throw away his Shotgun and it disappears again as he point his left claw into the sky and shouts "High Impact!" he shout this as MetalGarurumon is half across room from me. The lightning start to build and he point it the sixty incoming missile, but it too late I'm already jumping on to MetalGarurumon back. He been tricked, all the missiles blow up in front of the door creating a largest and thickest Ice cloud yet. We race towards the hole Beelzebumon made to outside, we hear him shout "Fuck, I've been tricked!" We start to head down the tunnel when we hear next "Bloody Skewer!"

I turn my head around on MetalGarurumon back and shout to him "Keep flying forward I'll tell you where to dodge." I see the bullet is going to miss us anyways. "This is fine keep going!" I see more shot coming out of the ice cloud some of them don't even make it through into the tunnel and are hitting the walls. Two of them making into the tunnel one of them isn't going to hit us since it to low but one of them is. I shot "One coming our way, don't go low or you be hit." I grab on tight as MetalGarurumon starts to do a barrel roll. I catch the how far we got to go, it about ten meter left. We are going to make it outside but that when I see it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sora POV

I just run down the hallway, I thinking of what just happen. Why did Matt act, like that? He was acting as if he care for me and Tai but if he did, none of this would have happen. He said he want me and Tai to be together, and that he trying to make everything up to us? I don't want to believe what he was saying and I won't he probably just lying to me again, so he can trick the both me and Tai agian. I hear a rumbling noise behind and see that hallway has collapsed behind me. I gulp, I hope Matt alive… I might never want to see his face again but I don't think he deserves to die… And if he serious about making things alright between us then he better not die here today.

I run down the hallway until we reach another staircase down, I don't think it there any point to searching this floor any more, my gut is saying that Agumon is right below us on the next floor. I tell Biyomon "Lets head down, I think Agumon Egg is below us… Let's make sure not to waste the chance Matt give us to continue looking." Out of the corner of my eye I see that Biyomon is smiling at my comment, I guess she is happy to hear that.

"Sora? Why do you feel that Agumon is below us, too?" Biyomon is tell me as we head down the stairs. I look at her and I am not sure what to make of her comment. She also feels like Agumon is down here as well.

I tell her "I don't really know that answer to be honest, I just have a feeling in my gut that tells me to go here to find him… It almost like I hear Tai tell me to go here… But I know it not him…" I stop and look at Biyomon hoping I don't look crazy right now, but that the best way I can describe it to her. This feeling of being drawn towards Agumon Egg.

"Don't worry Sora! I feel the same way but instead of Tai voice I hear Agumon instead." As she tells me this we start to walk down the stair, when we get back home I want to know what going on with her and Agumon. That fruit she brought back was found growing beside and located inside of sex dungeon, there something she not tell me about that fruit she found.

I sigh "Well at least yours make sense it could be Agumon voice your hearing after all, like his ghost or something before he reborn." I look at her and she shrugs. It look like she doesn't know either, that when we reach the bottom of the stairs. This floor is completely different to any floor we been on before.

It completely open and looks like a giant lab of some sorts, I look around and see lab benches around with weird looking fluid in them. I can see the large windows similar to one I saw when we were waiting outside. These windows look like strain glass but are all different types of grey, one of them shows a fallen angle. Hanging from the ceiling at all sorts of different sort of bones of different Digimon. I gulp I didn't know Digimon left bones when they die, I thought they were reborn in primary village… Maybe that only true about the digital world and not about the dark ocean. I look over to Biyomon, I can't let anything happen to her while we are here, and I don't want to take the chance of losing her forever. On one side of the room to my left when I came through the staircase I see some cages, I guess to keep Digimon to experiment on. I keep walking toward the back past of the different lab benches and different size beaker, there one beaker that the size of a car. That when I see twelve big glass tube each attach to machine of some sort at the back of the room. I am draw towards it as I round the bench I see Agumon Egg under the one of the tubes and I was about to start running towards it.

That is until I hear a female voice talking in a mature almost alluring voice to the side of me "Well look who show up? Tennis uniform and everything that is just perfect!" I turn and look to see Lilithmon standing there, this is just great I was so close to grabbing Agumon egg without a fight. Well at least it Lilithmon this way I can give her pay back for she did to Tai. "Why such the angry face? You know it doesn't suit you? Here let me show, how good you look with a smile on your face." As Lilithmon was saying, she starts to change form in a blink of an eye. She now me again and then she put on this anger face, she then quickly turns it into a smile "See much sexy it looks if you ask me." She waves her hands elegantly around in front of her face for bit then speaks to me again. "You know I quiet like this body of yours … I know it wasn't in the plan but it not like will matter in the end. Why don't you become one of my sex slaves? I could give you untold pleasure, I could really make you scream." She smiles at the end when she done talking, she then transforms back into original shape.

What the hell is she thinking like hell I will ever become a sex slave, who would in their right mind want to be one? I Shout at "Hell no, why would I ever want to become your sex slave?" I know she is the demon lord of lust but she has to be out of her mind if she think I would agree to that.

Lilithmon rolls her eye at me then says "Well of course you would say no right away, I haven't even told you what you're getting into yet, Sweetie." She chuckles "I got to thanks you for these memory of yours they give me a lot of new idea. My favorite one must have been the one of you and Tai in the changing room after practiced not getting caught by your team member." I blush so hard, fuck she did get all my memory even the ones after the digital world. I give Biyomon the death stare of you don't tell anyone about this, she nods at me. Lilithmon continue "You know I try it myself, when you were all at school I was at lovely Mimi home seeing and pushing the boundaries of not getting caught by either Tai or Mimi when they came home. I was hoping for Tai so he could take right there, but unfortunately it was Mimi who found me. You both have such sweet dreams of each other, for such a long time. Well Tai has a lot least dreams than you but just as passionate."

I shout "SHUT UP!" please oh please let this stop. I don't want to hear anymore, I'm pretty sure you can see my checks blushing from the moon right now. This is so awful, I hope no else hear about what she saying.

Lilithmon just chuckles at my outburst "There nothing to be a shame of dear, sex is one of the many great thing in life, you should be proud of it." Lilithmon start to walk toward us a bit then lends over on a lab bench. "You know what surprise me the most of all, when I saw your memories is that there were none for sweet old Matt. It's what been a year or two but no new fantasies, the old ones never want to go anyway did they. I mean I saw you try but they always switch back to Tai, so you stop that is such a shame." I don't need to hear my sex life from her of all people, this is super pirate information yet she throwing it around like that doesn't matter. If I didn't already hate everything about her and want to kill her already, this would immediately make me hate her. Lilithmon continues to speak "It must be such a shame to be pent up like that sexually. I could release that for you, even make some for your fantasies come real. If your good enough slave to me, I bet we can even get that worthless man called Tai here to take your virginity. Once he knows that you're here he coming running that would be worth the laugh."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! TAI IS NOT WORTHLESS!" I shout at her, fuck this bitch. I hold my Digivice ready to Digivolve Biyomon. Lilithmon dies today. My Digivice start to shine.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"BIRDRAMON!" Birdramon shouts this when she done digivolving. She cover in these beautiful flames instead of feather like most birds. She never burnt me once with them, since I usually ride on her talons. She ready to attack Lilithmon but we both know she need to digivolve further to do any damage.

Lilithmon just chuckles at the newly digivolve Birdramon. "Yes dear, Tai is worthless for your information. I was going to give him a loving life here where he get to fuck the brains out of me in your form, but he didn't even want to have sex with me. We still need to kill WarGreymon since he was too much of a threat to let live, but he could have all the sex he ever want. Now he just an empty husk to life." She starts to laugh at Tai.

I can take this anymore, I shout at her "A relationship is not based on the amount of sex you have! I think what Tai did was right! He want a serious relationship with you and you threw him away because he wasn't the mindless sex addicted that you are! YOU MANIPULATE HIM, YOU MONSTER!" my chest start to glow with a red colour I haven't see in a while. Lilithmon start to laugh and she holds both of her hands on her stomach while she laughing.

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"GARUDAMON!" Garudamon shouts as her voice fills the room. Standing there one of our tallest digimon on our team is Garudamon, I'm glad there more than enough room in here for her to even fly about even. She now this giant red human bird person, she has some white feather on her chest right below her head. She has a red helmet now and has long blonde hair coming from it. Her talons are now yellow and the end of her wings that are located on her back are also tip with yellow feather.

I was about to order Garudamon to attack when Lilithmon speaks up after she done laughing "I manipulated him! That the greatest thing I ever hear, no sweetie I didn't manipulate him. You did that, he so wrap around your finger that you could do anything to him and forgive you for it. You know it true if you think about, what he has done for you in the last year. Once you see it, you see it my way I was giving him what he wanted, while you were the just the dream that he could never reach. Honestly if you think about it, you would have never dump Matt. Tai knew what Matt did to the both of you but never told you anything. Instead he was doing anything to make you happy."

That it I can't handle this anymore Agumon Egg can wait while I get Garudamon to pound this bitch into the ground. "Garudamon destroy her and make her pay!" I shout at Garudamon. Everything she said is lies… Right? I never manipulated Tai…

Garudamon shout at me "IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE SORA!" she takes off the ground and rushes straight for Lilithmon. Garudamon shouts "Crimson Claw!" both of her claws catch on fire. Garudamon reaches Lilithmon and swipes down at her.

Lilithmon just catches the incoming claw with her left hand and yawns "If that the best you can do, you might want to take me up on my offer Garudamon. I could always use you a slave as well." She lifts up Garudamon with ease with just her left hand and throw her into the lab bench behind her. The chemicals go all over Garudamon covering her in this blue liquid. Garudamon start shout out in pain. Lilithmon then turn to me and says "Looks like this will have to be done the hard way then. I don't care to be honest, after I kill Garudamon here I have my fun breaking you down into my new slave. I'll have fun making you scream, for ruining my plans." She jumps in to the air and shouts "Nazar Nail!" she pulls back the golden right claw the finger all merge into one very sharp point.

What have I done, I should of never of attack her. All we need to do was grab the egg and run. I want to make her pay for she did to Tai. None of this would never of happen if you didn't twist Tai around your finger like she said. NO I can't think like that. "Garudamon you need to dodge now!" I shout at Garudamon as she still in pain for the chemical spilt on her.

Garudamon rolls to her right and manage to push herself away from Lilithmon. Lilithmon sighs "That would have been the quickest death I could have given you, Garudamon. Oh well I guess I could make this go on for a little more." She then turns to me "I wonder if my other pets will like a go at a human, a bet then never had the chance to rape one before. OH WELL for that little comment you just made I guess the both of us will find out soon enough." She smiles a sadist smiles towards me, I don't even want to image who she means by that.

Garudamon get off the ground and is piss off at her comment "THAT NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" her entire body glows red then she shouts "Shadow Wing!" all of the energy surround Garudamon body shoots towards Lilithmon in the shape of the bird.

Lilithmon just stand there and takes the blow head on without trying to dodge the attack, once the attack hits she moans "Umm, that the spot." She smiles at Garudamon "I thought that attack of yours was meant to cause me pain dear, not pleasure. You're going to have to hit a lot harder than that, in order to put me in pain. You could say my experiences have left me with what you call a high pain tolerance." She just walk calm towards Garudamon and says "So why don't we dance for a bit since your no real threat to me anyways."

I gulp when I hear this, I don't want to become her sex slave. I grab my head and sink to me knees. Tai where are you? Come rescue me like you always do when I'm in over my head. I use to hate that about you, I never want to be needing of rescuing but now you're always my knight in shining armor I wouldn't change that for the world. I hate what happen with Datamon, I hope I would be able to get out by myself but that never happen. I couldn't and I was scared, until I remember that you weren't caught and there was still a chance. NO I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT. Tai won't be becoming this time because I have to be the one who need to rescue him. What I'm doing is panicking over what hasn't happen yet. There still a chance that won't happen.

I look up and notice that Garudamon is leading Lilithmon away from where Agumon Egg is being stored. That good in a couple of minutes, I'll be able to run over to grab Agumon Egg. I can't fail Tai the one time he is in need of saving. Garudamon starts to glow red with energy again as she shout "Shadow Wing!" A flaming bird projectile shoot towards Lilithmon she doesn't even try dodge it again. She keeps walking towards Garudamon as the Projectile hit her she moans and hugs herself for a moment before walking towards Garudamon.

"Now let us see what your darkest desires are then!" she open up her arms and shouts "Darkness Love!" after she finishes shouting she takes a deep breath in and then exhale releasing this red mist shape heart going towards Garudamon. It hits Garudamon before she can get away, she falls to the ground and moving her hands all over her own body.

Lilithmon stands in front of Garudamon and put of her right leg on top of Garudamon right foot, she pins it to the ground. Garudamon shouts "Why do I feel like I am burning up everywhere?"

Lilithmon just laughs and says "You were basically hit by my attack that unleash all of your lust, I can't believe you're even able to ask that question. Most digimon can't stop thing of what they want to fuck the most! They become a mindless drone, who want nothing more than fantasize about what turns them on." She puts more weight on Garudamon, she screams out in what I hope is pain.

"I can't give in until we get Agumon back from you!" Garudamon says weakly but manages to punch Lilithmon to the other side of the room. Lilithmon hit the wall hard from what I can tell. Garudamon stands up but by the look of it, still under the effect of Lilithmon attack her body glows with red and she Shouts "Shadow Wing!" the flaming projectile shoots out towards Lilithmon.

As Lilithmon stand up after being throw across the room, she starts laughing as she talking "You poor thing, so manage to resist my attack because your greatest fantasize involves the stupid yellow dinosaurs." The shadow wing hits her and she stops talking to moan again. "This is to great, wait until I tell the other about this. I can't believe I miss this. I wonder if the humans even know about this." I look over to Garudamon, does she love Agumon? I mean I guess the signs were there… We both want to get this egg back no matter want. We can't fail now, I can't fail Tai and I can't let Garudamon feeling go waste.

I see that Lilithmon is far enough away, I should be able to make a break for Agumon Egg. Garudamon see what I'm doing and shouts "I'll cover you Sora, grab his egg from the machine!" she moves between me and Lilithmon. She having trouble standing while she does this but she manage to start flapping her wing back and forth. She shouts "Eagle Twister!" A huge tornado picks up and is pushing back some bench and send beaker flying into Lilithmon.

I'm touching the glass tube that contains Agumon Egg when I hear Lilithmon shout "I can't let you take that Egg, Lucemon might actually kill me for that! I have enough of these games, prepare to die!" I quickly look back to see Lilithmon is not really being slowed by the wind at all. She pulls back her golden claw and shouts "Nazar Nail!" her golden claw comes together and form a sharp point and she stabs Garudamon in the chest and she falls over, I see her red feather are starting to going this horrible grey and brown colour. I can loss this egg, I won't let Tai down anymore. I punch the glass tube and it shatter cutting my right hand up. I don't even feel the pain, I start to cough as breath in the air that was in the tube. I pick up Agumon Egg, now that I have this I will never let it go. I turn around to see Lilithmon walking towards me about ten meter away from me. She says "Hand me that Egg and I promise you, you will have a fun time as my slave." She then give a smile that send shiver down my spine.

I can't, no won't let her have this back. "NO YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" I shout at her at the top of my lungs. "Agumon belongs with Tai and not you guys! Especially like someone like you who could never understand love and all they think about is pleasure!" she stops walking towards me and start to laugh.

"I know they say you're the Digidestined of Love, but please you couldn't sort out your feeling for a boy. If you really understood love, you would have been with Tai. Instead you lead him on for years and never act on your feeling, you crush his heart without know for fuck sake." She tries to say more but can't since she laughing too hard.

I never meant for this happen because I didn't want to loss Tai as a friend… If I couldn't live without him in my life that should of be the biggest sign I ever need. I look over Garudamon she look really bad, I don't think her body is going to last very long. That is it, no more running away for my feeling, right now I know that my feeling have never being stronger for Tai. He the most care person in the world to me and I can't fail him. Not this time or anytime from now, if he still want to be with me we will face everything together. The good and the bad, together since I never want to live without Tai again. I shout to Garudamon "You got to get up Garudamon! Tai and Agumon are still counting on us. There still chance we can do this I believe in us to come to their rescue for once! Love is a two way street and Tai been on this street alone for long enough without me! SO PLEASE GET UP!" I shout at her top of my lungs and then the room is cover in an intense red light coming from my chest. I never seen it this bright before. Garudamon is taking in all of the light that coming out of my chest and is she start to glow red. Lilithmon has to turn her head away in order not to be blinded.

"GARUDAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"HOUOUMON!" I hear a new voice coming from where Garudamon was once laying on the floor in pain. She just digivolve to her Mega form, we never did this before… I'm glad we didn't have to get shoot in the chest by holy arrow for this happen. I look at Hououmon and she is beautiful. She a giant golden feather bird with four wings. She wear this golden mask to completely covering her face and has these huge rainbow colour feather coming out of the end of her mask. She also has the rainbow feather running down along her spine. She has two different types of tail feather, one of them are these smooth angelic like golden feather and the other one are these golden diamond shape pattern where each tip of the diamond connects with the one above it. She has deep brown talons with two holy rings around each of her feet, they look just like Gatomon tail ring but larger. Her chest skin is also the same deep brown colour. Hououmon spread her wings and she look like she never taken damage while she was Garudamon. She shouts to Lilithmon "I SAID YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER!" she flies up to into the air quicker than I ever seen her fly in any of her other forms and she shout "Starlight Explosion!" she pulls back all four of her wings and eight balls of light form in front of her. She then flap her wing and launch them forward.

Lilithmon makes no effort to move and shout at Hououmon "It doesn't matter what form you take, you will be no match against me! That because I am a Demon Lord!" she open her arms and await the attack after she done shouting at Hououmon. While she focus on Hououmon I sneak far away Lilithmon, we now just need to escape and get Agumon back to Tai. I see the attack hit Lilithmon and she shrieks with pain. I smile at the overconfident bitch. She get up from the ground and start to shriek at Hououmon "That actually hurt you overgrown turkey! The game end here!" she turns around to see that I'm gone. "Never mind I won't use the girl then, plus I don't want my new toy to get broken before I can use it now can I?" She start to flap her bat wings on her back and flies quickly towards Hououmon shouting "Nazar Nail!"

See the attack coming she drives below Lilithmon to dodge her initial hit and shouts "Crimson Flare!" A rainbow of flames are coming out of Hououmon mouth now as she trying to fry Lilithmon. Lilithmon quickly dodge out of the way but has to keep dodging the flames as every time she dodges the flames, the flames are already on her again. Hououmon is not letting up any pressure with her attack. I smile we might be able to get our revenge on her yet.

Lilithmon is growing angrier by the second that she has to dodge Hououmon attack. She shouts "That enough of this shit!" She hold both arms out to her side and these floating rings start to form at the end of them. "Phantom Pain!" The ring finish drawing a pentagram in each of the rings she point both rings towards Hououmon fire. This black smoke starts coming out at a super-fast pace and start to fill that side of the room of completely.

Wait isn't that the attack Izzy told us about that rots everything it touches. I shout at Hououmon to remain her of that "Don't let that gas hit you it will rot your entire body!" Hououmon stop attacking forward with her Crimson Flare attack and start to flap her wing to clear away the black gas. Lilithmon seen to be hiding in the black gas unaffected by its powers to rot.

The black smoke is being kept at bay by Hououmon but then we see Lilithmon flying out of the black gas to right of Hououmon, as she leaves the smoke she pulls back her golden claw and shout "Nazar Nail!" it form to a sharp point again ready to impale Hououmon. Hououmon stops worrying about the black gas and dives down to avoid Lilithmon attack, she also dives now and follows Hououmon. The black gas is still in the room but looks like it stop filling the room for now. Hououmon is trying to out fly and maneuver Lilithmon but she having a hard time finding room for an attack without getting hit herself. We both already know if she get hit once she will be out of the fight very quick while the rot takes over her body. "WAY DON'T YOU HOLD STILL DEAR! IT WOULD MAKE THIS A LOT EASIER FOR ME!" Lilithmon is shouting angrily

Hououmon wings start to catch on fire and she shouts "Flaming Wing!" she quickly charge at Lilithmon as soon as she was done shout at her, she was caught off guard by the sudden switch and allow the Hououmon wing to fly under her Nazar Nail without getting hit by it. She slams her wing into Lilithmon chest and she is sent flying backwards. She quickly flies over to me "Quickly get on Sora, I don't think I beat her alone, that poison she uses act too quickly! We need to get Agumon egg out of her before I get unlucky and get hit by one of her attack. I can't really attack her and dodge at the same time" I look over at Lilithmon while Hououmon was saying that and she right she did manage to land a hit but it doesn't look like she hurt that much. We can't win today, but that mean when we face her next time we bring help along to finish her off.

I jump and grab hold of her left foot with my right arm hugging it the best I can and have Agumon Egg in my left Arm. I must not drop this no matter the cost. As we take off I shout "Quickly lets go though one of the windows!" Hououmon just nods and start to fly towards the closest window.

Lilithmon shouts "I cannot let you leave with that Egg and MY NEW SLAVE! I HAVE EVEN GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO PLAY WITH HER!" I look over to Lilithmon as she was saying that and she looks outrage that we trying to leave. She hold both of her hands out in front her and start to move them in a circle. She shouts "Empress Emblaze!" a large pentagram has been drawn over the all of the windows. This black portal thing start to open up and we see this colossal hand start to come out of the portal. The finger are dry and rotten looking and skin is this horrible grey colour, I see some bones in the palm of the hand. It has a huge hole in it. The other hands that are appearing are about the same as this one in front of us. Expect they have holes and rotten flesh in different location. After the hand has stop coming out of the portal we hear this ungodly moan, the thing sound like it in pain. It raise up then tries to smack us out of the air.

Hououmon quickly moves away from the window and before it has a chance to hit us. For being so large these thing move really fast, I wonder if this is what feels like to be a fly. Hououmon pulls back her wings and shouts "Starlight Explosion!" eight balls of light form in front of me, I have to turn my head as the light was too bright for my eyes. After the have been launch by Hououmon I look back to see that she aim them at the colossal hand in front of us. They hit the hand but really didn't do much.

I hear Lilithmon right behind us she must only be a few meter behind us she shouts "Nazar Nail!" I see that Hououmon has fold all her wind and we now dropping out of the sky to avoid Lilithmon attack. She shout at us "You will never escape here alive Hououmon, so give me the girl and the egg so they don't get damage!" I tighten my gasp on Hououmon foot as I know we're about to change direction. She does a barrel roll to her right then open her wing and start to fly upwards. I see that maneuver work and Lilithmon is far behind us confuse about where we went for a second before giving chase again.

We need to get past those hands and out the window, they must have some sort of weakness or something. I try and watch them as we fly around avoiding Lilithmon attacks. They don't seem to be moving now that we are no longer close to them. Hououmon is able to face Lilithmon and shout "Crimson Flare!" She open her mouth and start to breathe the rainbow flames at Lilithmon now. The heat is really intense from where I am located. Hououmon is trying to keep Lilithmon at bay with the attack by she seem like she trying to find a way around it without getting burnt. I look over to hands that are blocking the windows they are still not moving at all it almost like their lifeless or something.

Lilithmon looks like she has had enough of trying to get around the flames and shouts "Phantom Pain!" she has two pentagram in each of her hand by the time she finished shouting her attack. They start to release the black smoke and Hououmon is force away. We now have this black lingering smoke on both side of the room now. The smoke from her earlier attack has gone away yet. I gulp if we don't find a way out soon then the entire room will be filled with the black gas. Then we will rot away when we go in the black smoke. From the smoke Lilithmon start to taunt us "I could fill this entire room if I want to, but if I did that my new slave would die. If you haven't mess up my attempts at controlling the boy with that stupid tennis uniform then maybe I wouldn't need you as replacement slave. I went through two week of listening to his crap and I got nothing out of it! I will claim a prize for what I went through!"

I know that make should make me scared but it does not, it makes me angrier than I was before "Tai isn't anyone slave to be controlled! You should feel bless by the fact you got to know like you did, you ungrateful bitch! I was jealous of you! Of all the time you were spending with him, it made me hate you! Now that I know you never enjoy his time, it makes me hate you even more!" I look up at Hououmon after I finish yelling at her through the black gas. I yell up at Hououmon "We need to try and take another go at getting past those colossal hand by the window!" Hououmon just nods at me and then we start to fly towards the closest window. As we approach the hand it start to moving a bit and look ready to hit whatever is nearby. Hououmon tries to flying past it but has to pull out of it when she realize she was about to be hit. Those things are too fast to fly past undistracted. Plus they only start to move when we close to them… wait that it! They hit stuff that is moving, I look up above one of the hand that not cover by the black gas yet and see the fossil of some digimon. If we hit that down then we could fly past it when it trying to hit the fossil.

I was about to try and tell Hououmon this when I hear the Lilithmon shouting "Nazar Nail!" behind us she barrel roll to right away from the black smoke the closest to us. I wasn't prepare for it so I drop Agumon Egg. FUCK! I jump off Hououmon and try and catch Agumon Egg, I don't want to find out what happen when a digiegg hit the floor really hard. I put my hand to myside to try and speed myself up. It works and I'm able to catch the egg in both of my arms. I look up to see that Hououmon and Lilithmon are panicking at the sight of me falling. Does she really want me as her slave that much, I gulp at the thought. Hououmon act quickest and Lilithmon is too stun to do anything to stop her. She folds her wings to get under me the fast she can. She rush past me and then open her wings and then tries to match my speed that I'm falling at. She does it alright my butt really hurts when I land on her back but I'm alive that what matter now. I grab hold of feather as we start to fly up.

I shout at Hououmon "Shoot the fossil above the window, the hand attack anything that move near it we can use that as a distance as we fly out the window!" I holding as tight as I can to both Hououmon and Agumon Egg. I can't let myself drop it again. We were very lucky that Lilithmon was stun enough to not attack Hououmon so she could catch me.

We now slightly below the colossal grey rotten hand when I see Hououmon pull back all four of her wing, I now know what coming so I look away from the light balls that about to form. I hear her shout "Starlight Explosion!" Even now that I have turn my eye away the light is still really blinding but a lot more manageable. After the light has faded I see eight ball of light heading towards the rope that holding fossil in the air.

I hear a horrible shrieking behind and look to see Lilithmon behind me is the one causing that horrible noise. "NOOOOOO! This can't be happening Lucemon will kill me if I don't do something to get that egg back!" I feel us lunch forward at high speeds, I turn back to look forwards again and focus on not falling and more importantly not to drop Agumon Egg. Before I turn forward I see Lilithmon charging at us at incredible speeds. I hear her shout "Nazar Nail!"

As I look ahead of us I see that colossal grey rotten hand is attacking fossil that falling at a forty five degree upwards launch the bones up into the ceiling turn all of them to dust. The hand then tries to hit us on the way back down but Hououmon was able to move around the hand and the black portal that it coming out of as we about to crash through the window, Hououmon shout at me "Hold on Sora! I don't know how much of the glass will end up hitting you but I'll try and protect you the best I can!" As she was saying this I close my eye and put a death grip onto the Egg. This will not fail out of my hands!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Izzy POV

I sigh and shout "Damn it!" I lend my head against the newly form wall, I hope Sora and Matt are okay. I can't seem to find a way to open this damn wall. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see that Mimi has place her hand there.

"Izzy why don't we try and find a different path around? I mean there were other hallways right? So I am sure we can find them again if we head down a different hallway." Said Mimi. I look at her and she right we should just go down a different hallway. I nod at Mimi and then she says "Also don't worry about them, they have MetalGarurumon to look after them, I know how much you worry about everyone."

I smile at her comment, I was just about to think that. I reply back to Mimi "Your absolutely right Mimi, they will be safe. I think we should start moving before anyone finds us here." She nods and then we start to walk back over to Tentomon and Palmon who were keeping guard while we were checking the wall out.

Tentomon turns around and says "Izzy did you find out how to move the wall so we can reach the other?" I shake my head at him in defeat. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to unlock that door. I just hope they don't reach a dead end down that hallway. It wouldn't be good if the enemy hear them trying to blast their way out. "Well that a shame Izzy but I'm sure we still be able to find them later!" Tentomon tries and cheer me up, I don't think that necessary since Mimi already handle the worse of it.

"Well we need to go down one of the other hallways now, I think we should go left. If this place end up being a maze we just need to keep turning left and then we be able to find our way out easily." I state to the group. They all just nod and head down the left hallway from the staircase.

Palmon speaks up as we walking down the hallway "Do you think Sora and Matt will be able to work together alone with everything that happen?" Me and Mimi turn to Palmon and sigh. I want to say no with how Sora was acting back at the apartment. She want nothing to do with Matt after everything came out of the closet. That was back at the apartment while she been here, she been so focus on finding Agumon Egg that nothing will stop her. Maybe that mean she will work with Matt as long as he doesn't get in the way.

Mimi tries and answer Palmon question "I don't know Palmon, I think Sora feels really betray right now by Matt for he done to her. The thing is that she also found out how much Tai actually cares for her… so I guess she want to make it up to him and one way is to find Agumon Egg no matter what." She sighs before she continues "I think right now Sora is willing to face all these Demon Lords by herself, so she can give them pay back for they did to Tai… That scares me a lot, since she would fight an impossible battle right now and might end up regretting It." as Mimi stops talking. She look over to me and I nod that how I pretty much how I see the question, more or less. Through I don't think she would fight a Demon Lord head on if given the chance to run and hid instead.

Palmon look at Mimi and sighs "I hope they be okay, I don't want to lose any more friends today." Mimi pull Palmon into a quick hug and then we start to walk down the hallway again. As we walk we keep pasting this weird strain glass window ever ten meter that are leading outside to the moat, there not a pretty view mostly just grey rock. We walk for a bit before we reach another door way that is on our left. Palmon point it out to the rest of us "Guys look here a door and look at the handle it cover with dust!"

I turn to look at the handle she right it is cover with dust, I guess this room doesn't get use that often. I put my ear to door and I can't hear anything inside. I wish we still had Gabumon with us. I tell the other "I can't hear anything, I want to check out what behind this door." They all nod to me saying I was allow to open the door. I know we won't find Agumon Egg in here base off the dust on the door handle but I want to know what is in here, never the less.

I open the door and see that the room is cover is dust, underneath all that dust look like a computer system and monitor as well. This is great I'm sure we can find out where they are keeping Agumon if all these computer are still work. Tentomon is the first one to speak "Izzy I sure you can find out everything we need to know from this room." I nod at him and go turn on the computer in the center of the room. As I do a few monitor come to life. I don't pay attention to it as I pull out my own computer and get everything ready so I can plug it in and pull off all of it Data into my hard drive safely.

"Izzy look we can see Davis and rest of them fighting outside against this big red digimon." Mimi says to me as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I look up and she right we can see most of their fight, in here from this room. I pull my Digivice off of my waist and put into my computer I want to know who their fighting out there.

I gulp when see the data from the Digivice I tell everyone about my finding "Leviamon the Demon lord of Envy, it also called the Devil Beast out of terror for mighty power it holds. His signature attack are Rostrum as fire a high pressure blast of water out of it mouth, it so hot it can melt the toughest of metals. His other attack list here is called Cauda he swings both of his tails with enough force to mow down anything it hits." I look back up at the screen I hope they can handle him.

My computer has finished with putting up all of my safe guards I need for when I enter an unknown computer. I plug my computer in so I can start to download all the files I can. While the download start, I manage to pull up the video log. I begin to press play when Tentomon comes up behind and says "Izzy what have you found there?" I shrug at him not knowing what this video will hold.

I press play the image is blurrily for a couple of second before it get cleaner. That when I see Beelzebumon is the one recording this message. He shout at the computer "FOR FUCK SAKE TURN ON YOU DAMN COMPUTER!" he hits the computer and I cringe that not how you meant to handle computer. He smiles now and then turns back to the camera, he begins to talk "Barbamon think it will be a good idea to have security system on each level. I don't see the point of it whoever tries and attack us would have to be brain dead or something. To launch an attack on the demon lords is suicidal and everyone knows that." He puts up his feet and opens a car of what I think is beer by the look of it. "Whatever it not like I have to use this room, I got to say this floor has most of what I will ever need to keep myself busy while we wait for Lucemon plan to be ready. Something about waiting for the right time so there defense will be at their weakest, hog wash I say we should carry out the plan straight away. It be more enjoyable then wait for the fight… though I guess that does build of more of the hype." As he finished the can he throw his can over his shoulder and burps. "Whatever Barbamon come down and tell me when you receive this report. I'll be in my Auto shop building the best Motorcycle any world has seen. I wonder if Lucemon will ever let me take it out in the field when I go on mission…" As he pounder for a second before he turn off the video. Then the video went blank.

Mimi speaks up "Izzy I think everyone need our help outside! Look at the screen!" I look over at the screen to see Digmon being sent flying and looks like he going to be delated anytime soon. His body start to fade in and out before he lands in the forest I gulp that is bad, she right Imperialdramon is barely able to stay out of reach of those Water streams, and his attack look like it did little amount of damage against Leviamon.

"Your right we can think about what Beelzebumon was talking about in that video later." I say to Mimi and I look down at the file transfer it only has five percent of the way done and it going to take another minute and half before this last file is done. "Okay Mimi, the last files that I want to grab is going to take a minute to finish downloading. Let's get the digimon ready to digivolve and head out one of those window we saw as we walking down the hallway." Mimi nods at me when I finish saying that. I'm glad she not fighting me on getting this last file transfer. We going to need every piece of information on these Demon lord if we are going to beat them.

I leave my computer on the ground and head outside with everyone to Digivolve Tentomon. Mimi shouts to everyone "You guys ready to go the rescue! We got to save them and give Sora and Matt more time to find Agumon Egg!" Palmon and Tentomon both nods there head. "Alright then let's Digivolve!" we both pull out our Digivice and they start to glow white.

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"TOGEMON!" Togemon shouted as she now a giant green cactus with boxing gloves for hands. She has no eye per say buy instead has these black hallow sockets for eyes. She also has a small Lilly flower starting to bloom on her head. Mimi chest start to glow a light green colour now. Togemon start to glow green from the energy Mimi is sending her.

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"LILLYMON!" Lillymon shouts as she the green glow starts to fade. Lillymon head looks like a pink lily instead of hair, her face is pale and has light green eyes. She has dress that looks like it made out of pink flower, it most noticeable where the dress end making it look like a skirt. The skirt looks just like her hair as it in the shape of a pink lily. Her pale skin leg are showing until they are cover in her green boots, these boots have a yellow sunflower attach to each side of her ankles and a picture of a yellow sunflower by her toes. She has vines covering her upper body as well. She wear there green braces from her elbow to her wrist, with yellow flower around her wrist. She also sporting four green leaf like wings that she uses to fly. She shoot out a pace sign before she start to talk "Already to go, lets shown them that when our friend are in danger not to mess with us!" Mimi nods at Lillymon, I know they both prefer not to use violence and both would rather solve thing peacefully. It what I like about Mimi the best.

I turn to Tentomon and tell him "Okay Tentomon it your turn!" he nod then the white glow cover him as well.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"KABUTERIMON!" shouts Kabuterimon. I smile at the big blue beetle, some people might be afraid of him because he giant insect but I am not one of those people. I think Kabuterimon is one of the coolest looking digimon. While I think Kabuterimon is cool, MegaKabuterimon is looks way better. My Digivice glows purple when I remember how much more powerful MegaKabuterimon will be in the upcoming fight.

"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"MEGAKABUTERIMON!" Shouts in his normal whispering voice. There standing in the hallway his MegaKabuterimon, he now grown even bigger than before when he was Kabuterimon. He is also cover in a red exoskeleton instead of blue exoskeleton like Kabuterimon. He stills has four arms like Kabuterimon but his hands are now blue while his arms are red, the same can be said for his feet. MegaKabuterimon no longer has four wings on his back, instead he has red shell. He still able to fly with a thruster pack under the shell, the flames come out near the end of the shell. On the back of the red shell is this large green jewel. His horn has change as well were as before it was just a straight horn coming out of his head, it now comes out for a bit before it splits into two paths each path has one smaller horn that comes before the larger part. The horn sort of looks like a fork that has two prongs that have been broken in the middle. He also has one smaller horn on top of his head that comes straight out. His chest is this white exoskeleton that almost like a ribcage. MegaKabuterimon turn to me and tells me "Go grab your computer Izzy, we need to go help them now."

I nod at MegaKabuterimon and run back inside the security room to find my computer laying on the ground where I left it. The file I want to download has finished and it start the next one while the digimon were Digivolving outside. The file won't take very long to download, I shout out to Mimi, MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon "Guys the file is almost done give me another minute to download it!" I look back at the file it about halfway done, we are going to need every file we can get if I want any sort of idea of what their planning to do. By the sound of the video attack us is not their primary goal, so we need to find out what that is while I still have access to all of their files.

I begin to open a random file on the system that I haven't download yet and try and read what I can from it while the other file is finishing downloading. The files read as so… We have selected a target from the Digidestined that will give us the most trouble when we launch our first part of the plan, if left unattended they might be able to work together to defeat one of us. This would be a problem so… "IZZY!" I hear Mimi shout in my ear and I turn back to her as she shaking me by my shoulders. She continues to shout at me when I turn around "I saw that download completed, we need to go save our friend!" She stops shaking me then says very quietly "I don't want to lose anyone else today… So can please go help them… I know this could be important for stopping them later down the road but will it be worth it if our friend are dead…" I look at Mimi and she looks like she about to cry.

I pull her in for a hug and say "I am sorry, I got to focus on finding out what happening to us with these Demon lords. I ignored you again like the time we were stuck together in Centarumon temple, I sorry for let that happen again. So please don't cry, our friend don't want to see their rescuer crying while they save them right?" As I done saying that I pull the cord that connects my laptop to the computer. As I get up off the floor I put my hand on Mimi shoulder and say "Let us be heading out then! We got friend to rescue!"

Mimi wipes her tear away then give me a stern nod and says "Ya like go make sure all of our friend get home tonight safe!" we walk out of the room as soon as I put my laptop back into my backpack. We walk up to MegaKabuterimon and Mimi ask him "Can I get a lift on your back as well MegaKabuterimon, I don't think Lillymon would be able to carry me very well and fly up the moat?" I shake my head of course she welcome to ride with me any time.

MegaKabuterimon chuckles and says "Of course Mimi, now both of you hop on and we got to get moving fast." As he says this he offer both of us a hand so we can climb on to his back. Once we are on his back MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon start to fly back down hallway to the closest window we can find. As soon as we come to the stain glass window MegaKabuterimon shouts "Mega Blaster!" As he shouting that a ball of electricity start to form in between the prongs of his horns. Once it built up enough current he fire it at the window breaking it so that we can fly through it without glass landing on us. Lillymon head out first then we follow behind her.

We start to fly up the moat as we come over the edge of the moat we see that Leviamon is now in a pit with Imperialdramon punching him. We see Aquilamon start to fly over to MegaKabuterimon, while Lillymon moves towards the battle. As Aquilamon reaches us he shouts to us "Let me take them back to the other kids, I won't be as much use in this fight as you would be MegaKabuterimon! Also try not to get eaten, he been trying to do that to us all battle! Now kids jump onto my back!" Mimi and I look at each other, we trust Aquilamon to catch the both of us but that doesn't take away the fear that if we miss him we fall to our death.

Mimi was the first one to jump off MegaKabuterimon and land on Aquilamon back. As she falling Aquilamon moves so he can catch her so she doesn't hurt herself from the impact. I gulp then jump after Mimi has safety land on his back. As I am falling I look over to Lillymon who has put both of her hands together and start to form a giant flower with her hands, she then shouts "Flower Cannon!" She send the blast right at Leviamon. I then hit Aquilamon back and grab on to his feather so I don't fall off.

Aquilamon then shouts "hold on tight because I want to move fast so Leviamon doesn't know where the kids are!" We both nod as he drives into what remains of the forest before we reach the forest thought I was able to see that Lillymon attack was able to hit Leviamon. By the look of things while the attack did hit the damage wasn't that great, it was more like a scratch than anything else. We are now moving quickly between trees, every few seconds it looks like we about to hit a tree but Aquilamon was just able to avoid hitting it. We then reach a trench where the rest of the kids are. We jump off Aquilamon back and he then head back to the battle.

Davis runs up to us as he finished jumping over a tree and shouts "SO DID YOU FIND AGUMON!" We both shake our head before we were able to answer his question he already shout at us again "Well Damn it, oh well by the look of things we still can count on Sora and Matt to find him!" he then look down at the ground and whisper to both me and Mimi so the rest couldn't hear him "I'm glad you guys got here when you did, I don't know how much longer we going to last with Digmon out of the fight…" We see that Upamon is now being held in Cody arms. We both nod at him and we take our place in the trench to watch the fight. I didn't think Davis would be thinking like that to be honest, before we started the mission he sound like he wasn't going to need our help, no matter what happen.

Leviamon rolls over so he standing back up in the hole he shouts "Cauda!" his tails move at such a speed that it catches Imperialdramon off guard, he look like he was about to launch another attack. He get sent flying into the air. Leviamon then notice that our Digimon have join the fight and says in this deep slow whispering voice "Gooood mooore mooorsssel fooor me tooo eat!" I gulp I guess Aquilamon wasn't joking when he said that Leviamon was trying to eat them before. He then lefts both of his tails straight up and slam them into the ground while saying "Duo Cauda!" as his tails hit the ground water starts to fly up at Imperialdramon who was still tumbling through the air unable to right himself yet. MegaKabuterimon was able to fly past him in time and catch him and move him out of the way of the attack.

Water that was coming from the stream he just made allows him to swim his away out of the hole and aback up on to solid land, I look over to the other lake and guess that was what happen before when he was put into a hole. I then hear MangaAngemon shout "Judgment Slash!" as he comes flying out of the wood to right.

Lillymon also use this chance to attack as she pulls up both of her hands together and shout "Flower Cannon!" her hand form into one big flower again and launch a ball of energy at Leviamon aim towards the top of his head. MangaAngemon has reach Leviamon and now pull back his sword and slash downwards at 45 degree angle right at his eye. This cuts the skin but not by much.

Leviamon is in a lot of pain from MangaAngemon attack start to swing his tail at MangaAngemon and shouts "Cauda!" MangaAngemon gets sent flying through the forest and we just hear tree cracking from each impact as he sent flying through each of them. Leviamon the turn his head towards Lillymon and shout "Anima!" a black tornado starts appears from his mouth, Lillymon start to try and get out of it before she gets trap inside. She fails and is now being throw around in the tornado, trees are starting to be pull up and sent flying towards Lillymon.

MegaKabuterimon is near the ground level left of Leviamon, now he finish saving Imperialdramon. He then begins to start flying straight at Leviamon at the last moment he shouts "let me give you a new perspective on life!" as he begins to lower his head he shouts again "Rhino Charge!" he lows his horn so that it now underneath Leviamon and try and push and flip him over. Leviamon left side is starting to be left off the ground this when his Anima attack stops and then tries and attack MegaKabuterimon.

We then hear Angewomon shout "Holy Arrow!" from the left side of Leviamon we then see an arrow sent flying straight towards his eye and before he able to attack MegaKabuterimon his head is move back by the impact and that give MegaKabuterimon time to flip him over to his back.

Imperialdramon is on flying over Leviamon and shouts "Super Positon Laser!" his cannon come out of his chest and start to glows and the in flash of energy he fires his shot down at Leviamon stomach but he not done after he fires the shoot down he follow it by driving after the energy ball he fired. He pulls back his arm and shouts "Majestic Strike!" as he the energy ball hit the Leviamon in the stomach Imperialdramon then follow it hitting Leviamon in the stomach with his Majestic Strike in the same place that it hit. Smoke now surround the impact zone of where Imperialdramon just hit Leviamon.

Our head all turn when we hear Angewomon voice behind us "TK I'm sorry." We all turn to face her as she now she carrying Tokomon in her arms, it look like he fighting on to his conscious as he trying to stay awake. Angewomon put Tokomon back into TK arms and flies off to join the battle.

Tokomon look up at TK and says "I guess that last hit was too much for me to handle… I'm Sorry TK…" it then look like Tokomon goes unconscious as he falls limp in TK hands. TK is now crying as he holding Tokomon in his hands.

Yolei screams out "We just lost out healer, the party will fall anytime soon!" she hang her head in defeat. Ken just rubs her back while trying to hold her. I gulp at what I see here, I'm glad we came back when we did I don't know how much longer these guys would of have lasted without us.

That when we hear Leviamon speak again in his deep slow whispering voice, it send a shiver down my spine "Sssooo the mooorsssel can put up a fight then… Gooood that meansss yooou tassste better!" He then start this deep chuckling that puts the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight up. As the smoke clears we see that Leviamon is now back on his feet with Imperialdramon under his front left foot.

Davis speaks up "OH COME ON! I mean that attack was perfect yet he still acts like it doesn't affect him." I turn my head at Davis, no he defiantly got hurt in that last attack by Imperialdramon the other digimon don't seem to be able do more than a scratch on him. That wasn't the case with Imperialdramon attack at all, it did have some effect on him since I can still see the impact hit under his belly from here. I was about to correct him when Ken speaks up.

"No Davis I think that last attack work, we did damage just look under his belly you should see it." Ken says that calmly while he pointing to the new injury to Davis. Davis looks over to where he point then smiles and nods to confirm that he now see what Ken talking about. I let out a sign and glad I wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

MegaKabuterimon look like he charging Leviamon for another Rhino Charge so he can give Imperialdramon breathing room to get out of under Leviamon foot. As MegaKabuterimon was about ten meter away Leviamon shouts "Cauda!" he then puts all his weigh as he spins on Imperialdramon and he moan in pain. Both tails end up hitting MegaKabuterimon before he was able to reach Leviamon sending him crashing into an open field that wasn't there before we head into the castle. MegaKabuterimon land on the back of his shell and start to dig up the ground as he sliding backwards. Leviamon chuckles and says "Like I will let that happen again mooorsssel."

Lillymon flies back into the fight now after getting thrown away by the anima attack from Leviamon as soon as she see Imperialdramon trap under his foot she start to spin in a circle above Leviamon. She shouts "Green Trap" the circle start to glow green after she said that green pollen and flowers start to fall over the head of Leviamon. He look up and start to chuckle but then stops for an unknown reason to us. Lillymon the moves quickly to the leg that has Imperialdramon and shouts "Someone get ready to grab him!" she then wipes both of her wrist as she then shouts "Fairy Vine!" two vines comes out of her wrist after she wipe them towards Leviamon. They both wrap around his leg and she start to pull and fly up, Leviamon is not moving at all during this time and he isn't put up any resist to Lillymon pulling up his leg. Even if Leviamon isn't putting up any resist he still weight a ton and Lillymon only able to move his leg up a few centimeter. Aquilamon and Angewomon both rush out of the forest to grab Imperialdramon who is also not moving right now either, Aquilamon grabs his left shoulder with both of his claws while Angewomon then start to push his right shoulder. As soon as they get him out of Leviamon foot Lillymon start to spin around Imperialdramon and shout "Flower Necklace!" as soon as the necklace is place over Imperialdramon he start to moving again. Lillymon then says "That should help with the paralyzing pollen from my Green Trap attack."

She wasn't able to say anymore since the effect seen to worn off on Leviamon as he shouts "Cauda!" both of his tails are aim for Lillymon. She tries to dodge but wasn't able to get out of the way in time by herself. Aquilamon tackles her out of the way and is hit instead. He sent flying towards the woods and Angewomon follow after her. Leviamon chuckles "I wooon't fall fooor that again, little mooorsssel. I wooonder what Fairy tassste like." As soon as he done saying that he then open his mouth and start to swallow Lillymon whole.

Mimi shouts out "LILLYMON NO!" She tries to run out to help her, but I stop her before she can put herself in any danger. Mimi is trying to break free from my grip, and she doing a really good job at it. She then shouts "IZZY LIKE ME GO! I NEED TO GO HELP LILLYMON!" as I was about to try and tell her she would not only be put herself in danger but Lillymon as well since the digimon would now also have to worry about her as well.

That was when we hear Lillymon shout "Sunburst Vine!" we then see very thorny vines coming out of Leviamon mouth he start to open his mouth in pain and Lillymon flies out of his mouth. Mimi stops trying to run out to the battlefield to save Lillymon when she see her fly out of Leviamon mouth. Lillymon then was really piss off at Leviamon for trying to eat her. She shouts "That is no way to treat a lady! I will also give you a hint on how we taste NOT VERY GOOD!" she then puts both of her arms together and shouts "Flower Cannon!" as soon as the flower has form in both of her hand she lets the energy blast go and it hits him right on the nose. It doesn't look like it did much damage. Lillymon still piss off start to fire more shoot off as she shouting "Flower Cannon! Flower Cannon! Flower Cannon!" she just keep repeating that as she fire more than ten shoots towards Leviamon.

Angewomon comes behinds us and says "Yolei I did everything I could, I'm sorry about Poromon…" she hands Poromon over to Yolei. Poromon doesn't not look good at all, he looks like he still trying to fight off deletion. By the look of things he winning the fight but it taking a lot of energy out of him. This is really bad we are now down three digimon and only have four left. I don't know how much more time we be able to give Sora and Matt.

Lillymon stops firing her flower cannon and starts to pant as she now floating off in the distance away from Leviamon. We then hear Leviamon chuckling for a bit as the smoke clears we can see all the marks that Lillymon has left behind on Leviamon face as he begins to speak "The mooorsssel ssshooould nooot have pull that trick with the vinesss, sssince nooow that I knooow I can nooot eat yooou. There nooo poooint ooof keeping yooou arooound tooo eat nooow." he then spins around and slam his tails into the ground to right of him as he shouts "Duo Cauda!" as his tails hit the ground boulder come flying out along with two high pressure stream of water coming straight at Lillymon. Lillymon is having a hard time dodge the two water stream since she still winded after all those flower cannon she fired off at Leviamon. As soon as his tail has hit the ground and sent water streams up towards Lillymon, Leviamon open his mouth and says "Rostrum!" A torrent of water comes out and starts to follow Lillymon as she now has to keep moving out of the way of the attack.

MegaKabuterimon has now finally got back to the battlefield after been sent flying off to the field. He shouts "Mega Blaster!" a ball of electricity starts to build up in his horn then it fire as soon as it finishes forming a ball. Imperialdramon use this attack as an opening to move around and get ready for an attack of his own to help take the pressure of Lillymon. Mega Blaster finally hit Leviamon but he takes no notice of the attack still trying to hit Lillymon with his Rostrum attack. MegaKabuterimon isn't done with one attack as he still is rocketing towards Leviamon and is now above him. The electricity is starting to build up around MegaKabuterimon now and is start to go up towards the sky and is forming a black cloud. MegaKabuterimon then shouts "Lightning Wave!"

Imperialdramon is also wasting no time and is now charging up his arm cannon when MegaKabuterimon was building up the black clouds, he then shout soon after MegaKabuterimon call out his attack "Positron Laser!" his cannon finished build up with white energy at the end of cannon, it then fire a white ball of energy straight at Leviamon eye. As soon the blast is fired MegaKabuterimon attack summon lightning bolt after lightning bolt in the area below MegaKabuterimon which is Leviamon back. Leviamon is now being pellet with dozens of lightning bolts now and then he hit in the eye by Imperialdramon cannon. He stops is attack on Lillymon when all these of attack hit him. Imperialdramon use this chance to follow up with an attack, he charges forward and shouts "Imperial Crusher!" he pulls backs right arm that has his cannon is on is now sparking with black electricity he then stabs into Leviamon head by his nose and then follows it up with a kick to his mouth send his head back a few meter.

Imperialdramon knows that he needs to get out of the reach of Leviamon tails but he too late as soon as his kick left connect with Leviamon mouth he says "Cauda!" and swings his tail into Imperialdramon this send his flying into what left of the forest on the other side. Leviamon without miss beat slams his tail into the ground as soon as he sent Imperialdramon flying, shouts "Duo Cauda!" A water stream is then sent up towards MegaKabuterimon who still is sending down lightning bolts at Leviamon. MegaKabuterimon see the attack coming but fails to get out of the way in time. MegaKabuterimon who exoskeleton is normal a red colour is now glow red hot from the pressure as MegaKabuterimon is falling out of the sky. Leviamon opens his mouth to try and catch MegaKabuterimon so he can try and swallow him. Damn it please don't let this been the end for MegaKabuterimon, I don't think he has the strength left in him to stop himself from been eaten alive. Leviamon speaks now "Cooome tooo me mooorsssel and fill my stooomach. I never turn dooown an insssect like yooou befooore, yooour alwaysss ooone ooof my favooorite tooo eat."

"Holy Charge Kick!" we hear Angewomon shouting as she flies from the left forest and then using the moment she built up folds her wings and flips herself over she now she head heel first in Leviamon jaw. She then hits Leviamon with her right heel the attack knocks back Leviamon as she hit him. As soon as she made connect with him she then shouts "Holy Kick!" she does a backflip and that force Leviamon mouth to be sent back even farer away from where he was waiting for MegaKabuterimon to land. As she then pulls back her arm like she holding a bow and shouts "Holy Arrow!"

Before she is able to fire the arrow Leviamon shouts "Cauda!" he is no longer shocked by Angewomon attack and he spins around hitting her with both of his tails. MegaKabuterimon then hit the ground on his back and still look sore from the early attack and is having trouble trying to stand up. Leviamon chuckles a bit then moves towards MegaKabuterimon and says "I wooould have prefer nooot tooo get dirt in my meal but thisss doooesss nooot change anything." As he about to shallow MegaKabuterimon Lillymon flies into his mouth on purpose.

As soon as she in there she shout "Sunburst Vines!" sharp pointy vines start to enter Leviamon mouth and he tries to spit them out and this gives Lillymon enough time to get out of his mouth again. We all look at MegaKabuterimon while this is happening the only one big enough to get him away is Imperialdramon and he just stop tumbling is now heading over to battlefield to try and help. MegaKabuterimon will have to get up on his own, and that has me worry to no end. I don't want him to be eaten. Mimi put her hand on my shoulder and this calms me down a bit but not by much. MegaKabuterimon tries to stand up but he fails. Leviamon has now gotten rid of the vines in his mouth and is moving towards MegaKabuterimon again.

MegaKabuterimon looks at the incoming Leviamon and shouts "I am nobody snack food!" we all hear his thruster activate but he can't seem to get off the ground. What end up happen is he now sliding backwards away from Leviamon on his shell. He then shouts as he sliding away "Mega Blaster!" a ball of electricity form between his horn and he fires it at Leviamon who is now chasing him down. This hit Leviamon on the nose and this cause him to stop chasing MegaKabuterimon for a second. In this time MegaKabuterimon has now crashing into the forest on the right says "I'm sorry Izzy but that all I got in Me." Then where he crash is cover in the light of De-digivolution. Damn it to hell we can't give Sora and Matt any more time before we are completely wipe out up here. I see Lillymon rushing over to where MegaKabuterimon crash.

Imperialdramon using the opening created by MegaKabuterimon shouts "Double Positron Laser!" he charges both of his cannon up by the look of things, the one cannon that located in his chest open up and at the same time the energy in his cannon on his right arm start to build up. The both ready to fire at the same time and Imperialdramon launches both ball of energy at Leviamon. They combine midair to form a great ball of energy. When the attack hits Leviamon this time he actually sent flying over to his side.

Davis screams "WOOHOO! That the man Imperialdramon, why didn't you do that sooner!" Davis is now jumping up down with excitement. Ken puts a stop to Davis antics and then he point out what Davis is missing. Davis stop jumping with excitement when he see how much energy that drain from Imperialdramon, he no longer has the energy left to fly and now on the ground panting hard from that attack. That must have been a lot energy to use up for one attack all at once. Davis shouts again "Damn it to hell, why does our most powerful attack to work on this stupid digimon have to leave our digimon so winded."

We see that Lillymon has pick up the now Motimon the in-training form for Tentomon in her arms. She flying across the battlefield to get him back to use. As soon as Leviamon gets back on to his feet he see this happening. He tries and makes move to attack Lillymon but Angewomon is now back after getting crash into forest herself. She shouts "Holly Arrow!" she then pulls back her arm like she was firing a bow, then she lets go as soon as an arrow has form. It going straight for Leviamon eye and hit right below it. This cause him to focus his attention on Angewomon.

Lillymon was able to get Motimon across the battlefield to us in time. As she flies up to me and hands Motimon over to me, she says "Don't worry I think he just sleeping right now." Then she flies off to help Angewomon keep Leviamon busy while Imperialdramon is catching his breathe. I look down at Motimon he pretty much was spent after that attack hit him but he want to be useful so he launch that Mega Blaster in one final hope to turn the tides.

Davis speaks up now "Guys we can't keep doing this for much longer, we got to run as much as I hate to say this. If we don't go now we won't have anyone to cover us while we run back to portal, not even to mention the fact at this rate someone digimon might have to be left behind if we don't go now…" we all turn to him. I know he right on this I was about to say the same thing.

"What about Sora and Matt there still inside of the castle! We can't just abandon them inside!" I look over to Mimi while she shout this. I sigh as much as I don't want to run away right now, what Davis said is right if we don't go now we might not be walking away from this battle. We can still come back and plan another attack if we leave now.

I was about to share my thought when Kari was the one to answer Mimi question. What Kari was saying was shocking me to bone "I don't see why we can't abandon them, they are the one who help cause all this. I say we leave them behind." We all shock about what Kari was saying about Matt and Sora. TK couldn't even look in the direction of Kari, while Davis mouth was hanging wide open.

"WHAT THE HELL KARI!" Yolei screams as rushes over to Kari while holding Poromon, she pushing Kari over with her free hand. "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU KARI!" Yolei is still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Me what gotten into me! I should be asking all of you that! Who knows what secret everyone hiding here, after what happen with Matt and what he did to my brother! How much of what Lilithmon said was true! I can't trust anyone of you to help me get back Agumon Egg! The only reason I went along with this stupid plan was because I knew I was going to be outnumber!" She then stands up while saying this and push Yolei back she catch by Ken before she hits the ground. Kari continues her rant "Why would I want to trust the fate of getting back Agumon Egg to the girl who manipulated him and his so called best friend who stab him in the back! Not to mention to the fact that Izzy and Mimi over there couldn't even tell Tai to his face they didn't want to hang out with him at lunch anymore, at least Sora had enough guts to do that at least!" What the hell is talking about? Mimi and I didn't do that at all, I was helping her play match maker. Wait how does, she know that me and Mimi were ditching the group at lunch.

Davis turns to me and Mimi before we can even say a word "Wait is that true Izzy and Mimi, because I thought better of you two! Mimi aren't you meant to be the crest of Sincerity doesn't that mean being honest and stuff like that!" As he done shouting at us he goes stands beside Kari waiting out answer.

Kari answer him straight away "I don't think they will tell us the truth, look at what it took to get Matt to tell Sora everything that happen!" she cross her arms.

Mimi now use this chance to talk "Guys we didn't do any of that, Izzy was just help me play match maker at School! He really good at reading people." Davis look at me and has a confuse look on his face.

Kari on the other hand looks piss off by the truth "You couldn't even think of a better lie than that Mimi! Izzy always stuck in his computer!" Yolei now looks piss off by that comment, out of all the younger kids I know her the best because of computer club. Ken and Cody don't know what they should be doing, judging by the look on their face.

"Kari shut up, that not true Izzy notice tons of stuff while we were together in Computer club. I know what Matt did to Tai was defiantly worse thing I ever seen, but that doesn't meant the rest of us did something like that Kari!" she give Poromon to Ken then walks straight up to Kari, and put her finger into her chest "I know that you and Ken both hate the Dark ocean for your own reason, but I never knew this place would drag these sort emotion out of you Kari! Why can't you see we are all on the same team here?"

Kari lose it this time "Well at least Angewomon has actually help during this fight what did Poromon do during the fight barely anything of worth!" Yolei looks shocked at this then, looks down in shame.

Davis is the one who comes to Yolei defense now "Kari we all agree that we use the most amount of Digimon we can, so we can create more opening to attack the enemy, it not our problem we second generation of Digidestined can't reach our ultimate forms with the help of a DNA partner!" Kari look shocked at what Davis said.

TK finally speaks up and shouts at the top of his lungs "ENOUGH FIGHTING THIS WILL GET US NO WHERE!" we all turn our head towards TK. After everyone is looking at TK and he says "We all need to work together so we can go home safe…" he goes quiet then turns and looks at Kari in the eyes and then says "please…"

Cody speaks up and says "I agree with TK we need to stop fight before it the end of us!" Cody look like he want to say more but is unable.

Davis who looks like he can't keep quiet anymore "None of that matter right now guys!" He point over to castle and shouts "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING OVER THERE!" we all following Davis finger to where he pointing we see these giant pentagram start to form on the side of the castle. A black portal start to open up and these colossal grey hand is coming out of these black portal. These hands from what I tell from this distance looks rotten and have holes in some places in the palm. All the colossal hands are covering the entire Castle wall ever few meter apart. There barely any room between them.

We all turn our attention back at the fight Lillymon and Angewomon looks like they were able to keep Leviamon busy enough to for Imperialdramon to catch his wind back. Imperialdramon is now back into to the fight. We all got one question in our head what do those hand mean for us… is another Demon lord coming out to help Leviamon, I gulp at this thought we won't be able to handle another one. We should be leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sora POV

I cover egg with my body so that it won't get damage or fall off Hououmon when we break through the window. I shut my eyes as we about to go through the glass window, then I hear it shattering, I fell my body is turning upside down. I open my eyes to see Hououmon did a spin while she crashes through the window so the glass would hit her chest instead of me. Hououmon quickly right herself around and we start to fly upwards.

Lilithmon comes crashing through the window right behind us, she screams "Empress Emblaze!" as she starts to circle her hands. I see five, no twenty, no forty, I lose count there too many pentagrams on the walls of the castle and moat. Black portals start to open in front of each of the pentagrams, from the portal the colossal grey rotting hands are coming out of them again. There so many of them I don't know if we can find a pathway up the moat without getting hit. I hear Lilithmon screaming now "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!" I look down at Lilithmon and she is panting hard but is still flying after us. I guessing that summon these many hands has left her wipe. As she starts to come towards us she shouts "Nazar Nail!" Her golden claw comes together to form a sharp point.

I gulp and shout at Hououmon "Step on it Hououmon, it looks like Lilithmon is still after us!" she just nods her head. She is trying her best to fly in between each of the grey hands Lilithmon summon, as soon as we come in range one of the grey hands start to swing at her, she has to move into range of another grey hands tp dodge it. We are making process upwards but it slower than we both want to, Lilithmon is about to reach us any second now. I shout "Hououmon, Lilithmon is right below us! Do something!"

Hououmon stops flapping her wing and bring back all of her wings and shouts "Starlight Explosion!" eight blinding ball of energy form in her wings she then turns around to face Lilithmon below us. She lets the attack go down towards Lilithmon, then continues to make her way up the moat. I look back and see that did slow Lilithmon down for a second or two while she takes the time to dodge each of the attacks. After dodging each of the attacks she then starts to come towards us again.

As we are flying up the moat, Hououmon and I both see some sort of projectile being fire out of the castle. As we approach the spot where the shoot came out we start to see a hole is now on the side of the castle. Great another Digimon is going to come out and attacking us.

Matt POV

I look behind us and see that Beelzebumon is now through the ice clouds and coming straight at us. I shout to MetalGarurumon "Do have any more Giga Missile? We need to block the tunnel the best we can so Beelzebumon can't catch up to us." After I done shouting that I see Beelzebumon will catch us in no time if we don't. He starts to raise he shotgun to fire at us.

MetalGarurumon doesn't even give me answer before he shouts, "Giga Missile!" I then hear his chest opening and see he drop it right behind us. "That the last one, Matt. I only have one Freeze Bomber left I use everything else for cover for our escape." Well that great I hope collapsing the tunnel, will give us enough time to tell everyone up top to escape. I look forward and see these colossal grey rotting hands are covering the moat now. Great what the help is happening now, well it a no brain I would rather deal with rotting hands than Beelzebumon and that bomb that about to go off.

As soon as we get outside the hole, one of the grey hands start to swing at us and we have to move quickly. The grey hand is now covering the hole when the blast goes off, I see the hole collapsing in on itself. Great now that part of the plan work, hope it delays Beelzebumon long enough.

I look down and see Lilithmon casing this giant forth winged golden bird. This is just great no we have another demon lord and who ever this bird digimon is to deal with. The bird digimon spins and I see it back, Sora is riding on the back of this digimon… Is that Biyomon? I shout over to Sora "SORA, WE NEED TO GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Sora POV

I just seen MetalGarurumon flying out of the hole with Matt on his back. He gets attack by one of the grey hands then the hole he comes out of explosives, and the first thing he says is we need to get out of here now. I shout back at Matt "NO SHIT MATT, THANKS FOR THE UPDATE!" I better warn him about the Grey hands "THESE COLOSSAL GREY HANDS REACT TO MOVEMENT, WHEN YOU ENTER ONE OF THEIR AREA THEY WILL TRY AND HIT YOU!" I shout at the top of my lungs at Matt and MetalGarurumon. They both nod at me and all of us try and head up and out of the moat.

It looks like MetalGarurumon is doing better at dodging the Grey hands then Hououmon due to his smaller size. We both flying pretty close together now, MetalGarurumon is taking the lead and drawing the hand away from us so we can fly past it, then we draw the next one attention so MetalGarurmon can catch up. I hear Lilithmon right below us "This is where you die!" I look behind us and Lilithmon is ten meters below us now and closing in fast.

"Freezer Bomber!" I hear MetalGarurumon shouting above us he drops the bomb right on top of us, I guess Matt is using us to get away, Ass I knew he couldn't be trusted. Hououmon see the bomb coming and dodges out of the way at the last second and the bomb flies right past us and right into Lilithmon face.

We all her scream "FUCK!" Before the bomb hit her. We see that she covers mostly in this thick layer of ice now and is not able to move. She starts to fall down into the pit and that when we hear the ice breaking. Then she smashes her way out of the ice and shouts "IF I EVER CATCH YOU BOY, BE PREPARED FOR A WORLD OF HURT LIKE YOU NEVER IMAGINE! THERE WILL BE NO PLEASURE! YOU TURN ME INTO AN ICICLE!" Wait did Matt plan that out to hit her…

Hououmon shouts up to MetalGarurumon "Thanks for getting her off our backs guys!" I guess Hououmon also thinks so… I look up we are almost to the top of the moat now. That when we all hear a blast farther down the moat it looks about where Matt came out of the castle. I look down and see a giant red beam being fire out of the castle.

"No problem, but we to hurry we can't fight Beelzebumon like he is now! We are too tired to fight his new mode! We need to gather the other and head home now!" Matt shouts back to us. I guess he really did do that to help us. I look back at the hole what does he mean by Beelzebumon new form. That when I see what Matt talking about. Beelzebumon or what looks like him is now flying out of the newly created hole with four new wings and it look he has some sort of blaster attach to his right arm now.

"Wolf boy I will kill you!" He shouts up at us, even though he shouting he sounds really calm. He then holds up his blaster and aims it towards Matt and shouts "Death Slinger!" I see this dark purple light going in at the end of the blaster and it opens up to start forming a red ball inside of it. It fires off and a red beam start heading towards Matt.

"Matt Watch out!" I shout at him and he was able to move out of the way but the beam hits two of the colossal grey hands instead it cuts though both of them creating a hole for us to use get pass two the hands.

Lilithmon shouts over to Beelzebumon "Forget about the damn boy Beelzebumon! The girl on the giant turkey has THE EGG!" I look back at Lilithmon while we fly past the second grey hand that just been blasted by Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon shouts at Lilithmon "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" he then stops aiming at Matt and is point towards Hououmon and me. I see the Dark Purple light starting to go in to his blaster again. I turn around to shout at Hououmon to dodge but then we fly over the top of the moat and are back on solid ground. I hear Beelzebumon shout "Death Slinger!" As we are completely over land now, I look back and see the red beam from before hitting where we were just at. I then hear a very loud scream coming from Beelzebumon "FUCK!" was all I was able to make out.

MetalGarurumon is now also over the top of the Moat now, and we see what the other kids were fight this entire time. There standing way off to the left of us is this giant red crocodile, he has these black scales with these light blue fins on his back. He has two tails in which the light blue fins continue down until they reach the end where they turn into this white feather. His mouth is super long as well, plus he got these duck like web thing on his knees. I see who left fighting him I see Imperialdramon, Angewomon and Lillymon? I guess Izzy and Mimi left the castle early to help with this fight… I hope everyone else is okay. I raise the egg above my head being super careful not to drop and shout "I GOT AGUMON EGG! LETS HEAD HOME!" As soon as I shout that the big red crocodile digimon turns towards me.

"I dooon't think sooo Mooorsssel." As he is talking in this deep slow whispering voice it sends a shiver down my spine. He opens his mouth towards me and says "Rostrum!" as he done saying that, his mouth opens a torrent of water comes flying straight towards us and Hououmon has to drive quickly in order to miss the attack.

The drive threw me off balance but I didn't let go of the Egg or fall off this time. I shout to Hououmon "IF the big guy over there hears me then, the other will have too! Let head towards the portal while we still can! We can't let them get back Agumon Egg after everything we went through!" Hououmon starts to fly towards the portal at break neck speeds. I don't pay attention to what happening around us. We make it to the Portal in no time at all and I pull out my Digivice and shout "DigiPort Open!" A dark purple light covers us as we sent home.

TK POV

I still looking at these giant grey hands that appear on the wall, some of the other went back to watching the fight. I can't t believe Kari would chose now to blow up with the trust issues she has with everyone. I can't say I wasn't thing the same thing when I first hear Lilithmon saying that… but I have to believe in our friends that they wouldn't do something like that. I take my eye off the giant hands for a second to look at Tokomon, god this battle is going really bad. We need to leave now, I can't put this off any longer in hopes that another fight with group won't break out. I look up and see this giant golden bird with four wings appear out of the moat. She has two holy rings around her feet… so this bird can't be a demon lord, right? Then I see a red beam of energy coming out of the moat behind golden bird. I was right something was down there. I shout at the rest of the group while pointing at the golden bird now shouting, "Look over there something just came out of the moat!" Everyone turn to where I'm pointing.

We see MetalGarurumon coming out of the moat with Matt on his back, he looks really rough. Wait is that Sora on the golden birds back? I wouldn't have time to think about that as I see Sora holding Agumon Egg above her head shouting at the top of her lungs "I GOT AGUMON EGG! LETS HEAD HOME!" yes that means we have no other reason to stay here and fight this hopeless battle.

We all hear Leviamon speak in his creepy voice again "I dooon't think sooo Mooorsssel." We all turn our head and see he is opening his mouth for an attack aim for Sora. He says "Rostrum!" and stream of water is heading towards Sora and the golden bird. They able to dodge the attack. Leviamon looks like he was about to attack them again.

When we hear Imperialdramon shout "Imperial Crusher!" his right hand is flowing with black electricity as he changes forward and slash Leviamon in the mouth with his right claw. Then he kicks him in the mouth as his jaws is sent backwards.

Lillymon was spinning a circle over a top of Leviamon and shouts "Green Trap!" as the circle turns green pollen and flowers start to fall from the sky as she tries and paralyze Leviamon again. It not as effected as last time he must have built up resist to the attack as he still able to move but a lot slower now.

He says "Cauda!" as he tries and swings his tail at Imperialdramon this is the first time he misses with attack because of Lillymon attack slowing him down. Imperialdramon was able to get out of way of being hit by the tails by ducking under the tail swing. I look over to where Sora was and see she is already heading towards the portal.

"WE ARE GOING NOW!" I shout to the group, then I shout out to the digimon that are still fighting "COVER OUR RETREAT!" I turn around and start heading towards the portal and I look back to make sure everyone is heading towards the portal. Everyone is running now, I look back and see Kari is at the back of the group… I hope she makes it. I know she is being hard on the group and everything but I still care for and want her to see that she doesn't have anything to worry about with group.

I see Matt flying over to us and shouts at us "We need to go like right now! There are two more Demon lords on the way. Lilithmon and Beelzebumon but Beelzebumon got a major power up somehow! MetalGarurmon can only fly right now other than that he spent all of his energy fighting Beelzebumon new form!" I gulp when I hear that, great one of our enemy can get even strong then when he fought WarGreymon. I don't see how we can pull this off…

We hear Leviamon say "Cauda!" then we hear trees breaking and we see Imperialdramon fly past us breaking a ton of tree on the way by. Imperialdramon then grows and Leafmon and Chibomon the baby form of Wormmon and Veemon are laying on the ground, this is just great now our only real threat is gone we won't make it back at all…

Davis shouts out "Chibomon!" as he pulls energy out of nowhere and runs towards Chibomon at a break neck speed.

Ken is basically shouting at the same time of Davis "Leafmon, NO!" he also moving just as fast towards Leafmon. They both reach down and pick up their digimon and by the look of things them both close to crying right now.

Mimi speaks up "I hope Lillymon and Angewomon can make it back safely to us." As she was saying this I look down and realize maybe I was lucky to have Tokomon taken out of the fight early then.

I hear Lillymon shouting "Flower Cannon!" but I don't dare look back to see what happening. I then being pick up by something I see Angewomon has pick me up in her arm with Kari and is flying towards the portal now. We make it there in no time now, and Angewomon flies back to pick up the rest of the kids she can.

I then hear Beelzebumon shouting "WHERE ARE THEY LEVIAMON!" great he here and I look over from the portal to see his new form and sported four new black wings and he has some sort of blaster on his right arm it hard to see him from this distance. Lilithmon is also flying beside him.

Levaimon answer Beelzebumon and says "There in the foooressst tooo left ooof me… I say we take it cooompletely dooown. I never like it anywaysss." I hear Beelzebumon and Lilithmon laughing then I hear Leviamon say "Anima!" I see a black tornado ripping up the forest nearby from us.

Beelzebumon says "I haven't shot blind at my targets before in a long time." Beelzebumon pulls both his blaster and shotgun and shouts "Double Impact!" See both of them take in this Dark Purple light and then fire the blaster from what I could tell it was forming a red ball then it fired a beam of red energy into the forest. The shotgun blast hit the ground and I see trees flying now.

Lilithmon has pentagram in both her hand and shout "Phantom Pain!" A black gas is coming from her hands. After the gas has been release she shouts, "I flush them out with my Phantom Pain that is unless they want to rot to death!" she giggles but I notice that her attack is now where near us.

I look towards the rest of the group where they are meant to be coming from, I see Angewomon has Yolei and Mimi in her arms, I also see Matt has pick up Cody on MetalGarurumon back. They all come over to portal and drop everyone off but Matt stays on MetalGarurmon back. One of Beelzebumon shotgun blast comes close to us and we all have to duck to avoid the rocks and trees being sent our way. Angewomon goes back to pick up more people. Matt turn and looks at us then sighs before he speaks "Me and MetalGarurumon will give them something to shoot at while everyone is getting away." MetalGarurmon then takes off in the opposite direction from where everyone is coming from under the tree lines and then pulls up and shouts "OVER HERE BEELZEBUMON!"

I gulp, what is Matt doing! I look around to the rest of the group and everyone else is looking just as confused. We then hear Beelzebumon shout "I was looking for the girl with the Egg but I still want to kill that Mutt of yours for he did to me!" he then focusses all of his attack on MetalGarurumon and they start to head back down in the forest for cover. We hear Beelzebumon shout "Double Impact!" as both of his weapons are going off towards where he last saw Matt. He is flying at a break neck speed towards where he last saw Matt while still firing his guns at the area.

We see Lillymon moving slower than what Angemon was bring the kids before but fast then what we can run, she is holding Izzy with Motimon, she looks like she barely able to get off the ground. As she puts him down she glows white before de-digivolve into Tanemon the in-training form of Palmon and says, "I can't move anymore, that was the last thing I could do… Humans are way too heavy for me carry on a normal basis…" Mimi catch her before she hit the ground.

Mimi tells her "Don't worry you done more than enough Tanemon…" she then pulls her into a hug and Tanemon is having trouble breathing from Mimi hug. Angewomon then carrying Davis and Ken who also holding there digimon in their hands are the last to arrive. She puts then down and goes over to Kari and de-digivolve into Gatomon. Kari catches her and smiles.

Davis says, "What are we waiting for let's get out here before we become fried ducks!" I stop and look around to see if I can spot Matt, the best guess I can get is where Beelzebumon is firing his guns at.

I tell Davis "we were waiting for you guys and Matt to get back from distancing the enemy." Davis looks worry when I say Matt is back out in danger. I shout at the top of my lungs "EVERYONE IS HERE, SO COME BACK MATT!" I hope he hear me because I don't know how much longer we can wait for him. We all turn and hear the black tornado that Leviamon is making is approaching to our right. It is throwing trees everywhere and a few almost crush Izzy if hadn't move out of the way in time.

Matt flies out of the underbrush and shouts "Then what are we waiting for!" he holds his Digivice up and shouts "Digiport open!" and we all cover in a dark purple light as we pull home.

Beelzebumon POV

"Fuck, damn it, piece of shit, they manage to make it home! I didn't know we had a portal they could use so close by to our base! That doesn't matter I go to the human world and kill them there!" As I was about to open the portal to human world. I hear him.

"Stop do not go after them! That is an Order!" I hear Lucemon and sigh, fuck I know I have to listen to him but I want to kill that fucking wolf for what he did to me. I hate these stupid rules, we have to follow they make everything harder than what it need to be. I going to have to talk with Lucemon about these rules he made.

Sora POV

The purple light has fade and I see we are back in Tai apartment, I look around and I see Hououmon has de-digivolve all the way back to Yokomon. I pick her up with my left hand while I have Agumon Egg in my right. I ask her "So Yokomon how are you feeling after becoming Hououmon then? I can't believe we were able to go Mega, Yokomon! Wait until we tell the other!" I hope we can pull that off again I think we going to need that for the upcoming battles with the Demon Lord.

Yokomon yawns then speaks "Well I'm sure am tired after all that Sora, but it was such a cool feeling I won't ever forget it!" She is smiling at me and trying her best not to fall asleep on me, I look over at the clock and it says it 2:07 am. We were gone for a long time, I look over to Tai room but this can't wait until morning.

I place Yokomon down on the couch and ask her "Yokomon do you mind if I go see Tai alone now… I want to show him we were able to get Agumon Egg back… and tell him a few other things as well…" I sigh I hope Yokomon understand me. I am not trying to push her away or anything but I want to make Tai feel better as soon as I can.

Yokomon nods at me and says "Sure thing Sora, I know you have somethings you want to say to Tai… I going to sleep, can you wake me up if Agumon hatches please?" I look at her and I smile. After everything that happen I almost forgot that Biyomon has feeling for Agumon. I'll ask her later when the other won't be around. They should be back any second now.

"Of course Yokomon, You be the first person I will tell but you got to tell me everything later that be happening between you two…" As I trail off what I was saying I notice Yokomon has already gone to sleep. I guess your first time going Mega takes a lot out you.

I now holding Agumon egg in both hand and walk towards the door, I look down at Agumon Egg and I don't know if he can hear me or not but I say this to him anyways "Agumon, I hope me and you can pull Tai out of his depression… We just have to…" I sigh and open the door to Tai's room. As I enter the room it feels with like I'm walking through water and is heavy. I see Tai still in the same position where Kari and TK left him in… He hasn't even move over the hours we were gone.

I take a deep breath and speak to Tai now "Tai look what I was able to get back from the Beelzebumon and Lilithmon… It me the real Sora… not the fake one… I'm sorry for everything that happen but I thought the first thing I could do cheer you up is bring back Agumon to you!" I say that as cheerful as I can, I push Agumon Egg in to Tai face for moment so he can't help but see Agumon Egg is back. I didn't get any reaction from him.

I pull Agumon Egg back into my chest and hold it tight. I sigh I hope he can hear me… That doesn't matter if he can hear me I'll say this as many times as I need to get through to him. I begin to tell him everything "I'm sorry for a lot of things Tai… First one I want to get off my chest is how I act towards you today at lunch… I was being a bitch just because I was following you on a date… I thought I over hear you talking about fucking my clone…" I blush at that part but I continue on "I later learn that you didn't want that sort of relationship with her… and that you refuse her request because you were thinking of me and how you couldn't betray my trust… I'm really sorry for how I act! I wasn't entirely mad at you the whole time it what just sent me over the edge… I realize after my family dinner I was jealous of the clone and didn't really know why… I thought it was because she was taking anyway my best friend and my parents almost replacing me with her… That wasn't the case because…" I take a big gulp before I say what I need to next "The thing is realize that I love you Tai…" Okay I said, just keep calm, everything is going to be alright "I found out when we were about to talk about why you were original depressed, I found out that Matt knew that you like me… Before I ask him to find out for me if you like me or not, because I was too afraid to ask you myself… He told me that you just like me as friend… I was upset for a while, after some time I move on to Matt… That why I didn't know you were asking me out on Christmas Eve at Matt concert… When I found out he lied to me, I flip out at him hard… I also found out more information about everything you done for me Tai… I know now that you plan our third date to Noir and many more date I would consider perfect dates … I know now that you not only got me a wonderful tennis racket at this Christmas but also the red jacket I thought Matt got me… I love it because I though he was paying attention to me and that I would never own it because of the price tag… You always there for me when I need you…" I start to tear up over how much I really did abusive Tai over the years. I can't let this keep happening, I won't make him give up everything for me. "Over the two week the clone was here, realize in more than one way you were always there to cheer me up, or to keep me company. You always come to my tennis practice and you always join me at the flower shop… I did nothing for you, I made time for Matt but never made time for you… I regret everything that has happen… I should have asked you out all those years ago, instead of being afraid I would lose you… since I almost did today…" I start to rub Agumon Egg out nervous feeling I'm getting while I'm doing this I continue "That stops today Tai… I want to be with you if you let me… I want to try and be there for you no matter what… since love is a two-way street and you been walking alone on it for way too long… So, what do you say?"

I look over to Tai and he is showing no reaction to any of this… NO this can't be happening now. I got Agumon back and everything! I know he might be still feeling down but he still should be showing some sort of reaction to having Agumon back. I can't take this nothing is going to work, if bring back Agumon and telling him I love him won't do anything I don't see what will. I start to cry hard and just keep rubbing Agumon Egg. "WHY! Why did… sniff… have to happen… sniff… to sweetest guy I ever will know!" I shout out, I don't think Tai can hear. So, what does it matter. This thought makes me cry even harder than before. "I didn't want to lose you! And yet… sniff… I did anyways!" I am holding Agumon Egg tightly now and just look at this Egg. That when I feel arms being put around me.

I look up to see that it Tai and he says "You know I hate to see when you cry… You should always be smiling it suits you better." As he finishes saying that he gives me his famous grin.

I hit his chest and shout at him while crying "NO, I was meant to cheer you up!" I hit him chest again, and say "This always happens your always there for me and I can't stand not be able to help you now!" I bury my head into his chest and say "I was meant to be there for you this time… sniff… I was meant to be comforting you not the other way around." I look up at Tai then ask him one question "Why me?"

He rolls his eye and says "Because there no else like you, that why. Your always so caring towards people, I thought you need someone to care about you…" then he looks me in the eyes and says, "Do you mean what you say about you loving me?"

I look at Tai and I can't believe he ask me that question, I give him my answer "Of course, I love you with everything I have… I'm sorry for how thing turn out… Will you forgive me?" I look up at him hopefully, I really do want to date Tai no matter what end up happening. I know now I have to act on these feeling or else I will regret them forever, I hope he willing to give it a shoot.

Tai chuckles and says "Sora you're always forgiven in my eyes… but I do appreciate that you apologize when you're in the wrong, it always helps. Also, I think I can still love you back even what happen after with Lilithmon… so if you want we could start to try and date?" He looks really shy asking that to me.

I giggle and smile "Of course silly, I would want nothing more…" that was when I notice Tai flinch when I smile, "Tai are you okay you just flinch when I smile at you?" I ask him hoping nothing is wrong with him.

Tai doesn't know what to say to my question. He just staring off for a while before he answers me "I just remembering what Lilithmon did… I guess it still haunting me a bit… but please don't ever stop smiling because of me, I wouldn't be able to take it." This stupid idiot really is too caring sometimes.

"Tai we will work through this together… promise me that? I want you to tell me everything from now on and I'll do the same… no more of this secret depression… I wouldn't be able to handle that okay?" He nods at me and before he can say anything more we hear a cracking noise.

We both look down and see the Agumon Egg is hatching, we see one line coming the center of the Egg. Then two more lines join it before the entire Egg shell is falling apart to relieve Agumon baby form. He tiny black ball with two tiny lumps on the top of this head or body I'm not sure. Well these two tiny lumps must be his ear so this must be his head. He has two very cute little yellow eyes and he open his tiny mouth and start spraying bubbles everywhere as he tries and talks. He gives up and just snuggles into both of our arms while we are on the ground and falls asleep between the two of us. I giggle a bit since he is being so cute and I look at Tai and see that he is smiling at Agumon being hatch. I rest and snuggles my head into Tai chest, I don't know how long we stay like that but it was nice before there was flash of purple light. I didn't want to get up and just share the moment with Tai for a bit longer, it looks like Tai feels the same so we didn't bother to move.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Davis POV

The purple light cover everyone as we sent back through portal, I don't feel anyone on top of me… Did I for once end up on top of the pile? "DAVIS GET OFF US!" I hear Yolei screaming, I would like to take this moment to let it all sink in but I'm way too tired for any of that. I get off the pile, grabbing a sleeping Chibomon and head towards the love seat and collapse on it. Today was a bad day for sure, Leviamon hand our ass to us on a silver platter and we couldn't do anything to stop it… Even Imperialdramon fighter mode fell to Leviamon overwhelming power.

I look over to everyone, Kari is still giving everyone dirty looks and I sighs. We almost fell apart during the fight and the only reason we didn't was because giant grey hand shock most of the gang into shutting up… I don't think we talk much after that since if I could tell if anyone talked we set off the powder keg, then everyone else knew that for sure. I wonder what the hell we going to do? I look over to Matt and see that MetalGarurumon went back to Tsunomon. I look over to Ken and Yolei and sigh then say "Ken, Yolei I sure you can share the big couch because I not moving off this couch unless the building is on fire…" Yolei and Ken blush at my comment, I do like teasing them but I too tired to want to take it any farer.

Kari looks piss at me when I said that, I sigh what been Kari deal? I mean the entire time I know her I never seen her act like this… I want to support her but I don't know if I can with the way she been acting. I see Cody walking over to the recliner and drop into it with Upamon, I guess everyone else is feeling as tired as I am right. Cody was the first one tries and start a conversion by saying quietly "How are we meant to beat the demon lords… I mean we basically had everyone fighting him… Yet we still got beaten by him… Not to mention Beelzebumon and Lilithmon we also have to face them at some point as well… If they team up I don't see how we could win…" As Cody was saying those words, they were cutting everyone deep since it was the truth. How are we meant to win against those guys?

Izzy yawns and says, "I don't know how we meant to beat them yet but we did face them and come out alive, which means we can be better prepared for the next time we face them…" Izzy rubs his eyes and then shouts "IT 2:32 AM!" Izzy falls backwards and is now resting his head on the rug under the table. He doesn't look like he wants to move from there.

Ken looks at Kari and ask her shyly "Do mind if I sleep over here, I don't want to catch the train back at this time of night…" Kari looks like she doesn't know what to do when Ken ask that question. I don't understand why she is acting like that, we all sleep over at their place before after one of our larger meeting… Is because she said she can't trust anyone… Does that mean she can't trust me?

Kari now has all eyes on her, we all were think of crashing here but Ken was the first and only person to ask. What she says about Ken, will pretty much go for everyone. Kari was about to talk then was quiet again for a while and looks like she still thinking about her decision. She then says quietly "Sure I will find some blankets and pillows, I also try find the old air mattress and see if we can pump that up…" She then turns around and head into her bedroom, Gatomon start to follow her into her room. I look around and she the only digimon who hasn't de-digivolve into a lower form after the battle

TK get up off the stool he was sitting on and says, "Kari do want help with that?" I look at TK and frown how does he have the energy to help her. I can't let him out do me! I got to win over Kari and show her I'm a better guy to date!

I get off the love seat and say, "I'll help too Kari, we all know the more people who help the fast it gets done." I try and say that with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.

Kari looks at me and then TK before she says, "No me and Gatomon will be able to handle it guys…" She turns her back and before we can say anything more she closes the door behind as she enters her room. I sigh then fall back to the couch…"

"How come Gatomon was the only one who digimon wasn't tired out by the battle, so much she didn't have to de-digivolve…" I look over at Yolei as she was saying this… Well that was because Gatomon was just firing holy arrow most of time… I don't want to say that because I don't want to set off another augment. Yolei is just look at Kari door still not taking her eyes off of the door. I sigh I got to change the conversion before we try and take each other head off.

Mimi then answer Yolei question before I can change the conversion "I think it is because of what Myotismon put Gatomon through before she joins the team… I don't even remember what Gatomon rookie form looks like to be honest…" Mimi puts both finger to her temples and start to rub them while she trying to think of Gatomon rookie form. I sigh good old Mimi didn't get what Yolei was asking…

"I don't think that the reason Mimi…" Yolei look down at Poromon as she is saying this, and then she hugs him lightly. "Do you think Kari, told Angewomon not to go into battle…? Because she didn't trust us…" I try reading the room when Yolei was said that, I just notice TK hangs his head in shame and looks towards Matt now, who on the stool beside him. I don't think Kari would do that, even if she did Gatomon wouldn't listen to that… Right?

Cody was the first one to try and answer Yolei question "I don't think so… but that doesn't mean that we can start to turn on one another now! We must stick together like we always do! If we can't trust our friend then who can we trust…?" Cody looks down at his feet when he says the last bit. He right, I know he is but as I look over to Mimi and Izzy I can't help but wonder what Kari said was true.

I hear TK sigh and I look over to him as he begins to speak "Cody right! We can't turn on one another now we need to stand together all us! We beat all of our old foes by working together as team! Plus, we haven't lost yet, we just got back Agumon Egg, right Sora!" We all turn our heads looking for Sora and we can't find her. We see Yokomon on the couch sleeping, but no Sora. We all turn towards Tai's room door, I smile now I realize Sora went in to cheer up Tai. I bet she can do, she even has Agumon Egg as a trump card.

Izzy was the one who mention what we all thinking "I think Sora went in to cheer up Tai, and tell him the good news…" I roll my eyes, I don't think that was needed to be said. I see Mimi giggle at Izzy comment, Izzy just rolls his rolls his eye when he hears Mimi giggling. Izzy then looks at Matt and ask him quietly "So Matt do you know what you're going to say to both them?" Mimi stops giggling when she hears Izzy question to Matt and now we all turn his head towards Matt.

Matt looks startled by everyone suddenly looking at him, he quiet for a bit and he looks like he starting to sweat a bit. He gulps and then says loudly "Why is everyone looking at me like that for?" I almost fall off the love seat when I hear this. He can't be serious, right now or is he trying to just dodge the question. Please don't be dodging the question, I already lose a lot of faith in you when I hear the new about what happen with you, Sora and Tai. I can't believe you do something so underhanded.

TK is staring the hardest at Matt then he shouts in surprise "MATT WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR EARS!" he then points towards Matt left ear. I look at them and he right they look cover in dry blood. What the hell happen to him?

Sora POV

I sigh we been in here long enough and we should go see everyone now that they made it back. I know we should go see them, but I want to stay like this for a bit longer. Tai arms feel so nice and comfortable around me. "Sora, what happen to your hand?" he says as he gently picks up my right hand. I look down to see it that it still cut from where I smash the glass tube to get Agumon Egg. This wakes up… I don't think I know Agumon baby form name, well it wakes him. When Tai starts to move.

"Ouch!" I said as Tai is removing a piece of glass that still in my hand. Tai look at me waiting for me to tell him how I did this to my hand. I sigh, well I guess I should tell him. "This happen to my hand when I need to break the glass that had Agumon Egg behind it… I didn't have much time so I just use my hand… I want to make sure we… I brought back Agumon for you." As I am saying this I look up at Tai and see that he has a mix reaction to what I'm saying, it looks like he happy that he has Agumon back but he also looks sad that I went through pain to get it back. To be honest it wasn't hurting until he remained me about my hand.

Tai sighs and says, "Well we better go to the bathroom and gets this cleanup and bandage up, we don't want this to get infected now do we?" I shake my head at Tai. He is holding Agumon baby form in the nook of his arm while he offers me a hand getting up off the floor. I take as I stand up, I remember the promise I made to Yokomon.

"Hey Tai before we go clean this hand up… Can we go wake up Yokomon, she wants to see Agumon when he hatches… Plus she might be able to tell us his name right now… I don't know Agumon baby form name." Tai look down at the black ball he is holding, it tries to talk again but just sprays more bubbles at us. It then gives up quickly and looks defeated.

Tai chuckles and lifts baby digimon to his face and says, "We going to need to learn your name buddy, who knows how long you be in this form for!" Baby digimon looks shock then Tai start to spin him around and play with him for a few seconds, the baby digimon now looks happy after been play with. I was debating on telling Tai about Agumon and Biyomon relationship, but I hold off until I can find out everything from Biyomon later. I think the conversion would be better held in pirate. Tai looks at me and says, "Well let's head out and show Yokomon, then we can start to treat that hand of yours…"

As he was saying this we walk to door I am holding Tai right hand with my own while he is carrying baby digimon out to living room with his left hand. As we open the door we hear TK shouts "MATT HAPPEN TO YOUR EARS!" We both looks panic and then quickens our pace when we hear this. I may hate Matt guts but he doesn't mean he need to get injury… I would prefer if I never see is face again through.

Tai was the first one to respond to TK outburst "Matt, not you too? Who else got injury…" Tai looks down when he was saying that. I sigh I guess he doesn't like the fact he wasn't able to help in any way to get Agumon back, plus he finding out people are getting injury because of it.

I see Davis fall off the Love Seat he was sitting on and shout "TAI! You're in the land of the living!" I think Davis then see me attach to Tai arm because he smiles and shouts "I knew sending in Sora would work!" Everyone else is speechless and turning their head towards Tai.

Tai lets go of my hand and scratches the back of his head and sounds really upset when he speaks next "Ya sorry for the way, I was acting earlier… I sorry I cause so many problems for everyone… and thanks for getting back…" he stops and looks down at Baby Digimon then smiles awkwardly "Err, does anyone know what Agumon baby form is call?" He then extends both of his hand hold out the baby digimon.

Gatomon speaks up "His name is called Botamon." We all turn around to see Gatomon carrying a stack of blankets out of Kari room, While Kari who was still in the door and has drop everything that she was carrying on to the floor.

Kari mouth was wide open and she just meekly asks "Tai, is that you?" Tai looks a little bit stun at Kari question but nods at her, he looks like he was about to say something but Kari quickly runs over to him and gives him a big hug. "I thought I lost you forever with the way you were acting… We try everything… How did you get pull out of that shell?"

Tai is trying not to drop Botamon, I take Botamon from his hand and he snuggles up in my arms while Tai hugs Kari back. Tai says this after he hugs Kari for bit "Well Sora, was the one to pull me out of that place… It was really weird… I could see everything and hear what you guys were saying but it was like I was floating a million miles away…" Tai looks a shame when he says that. I sigh Tai really doesn't like to make people worry. Tai continues "Sora was person, that made me want to come out of that place… I felt like I need to…" He looks over to me and then says nothing more. I guess he doesn't want to tell them he came out to comfort me, when I was crying.

Kari looks up at Tai and says, "It was Sora?" he nods at her. Kari turns her head towards me and shoots me a quick dirty look that I was only barely able to catch. What is her problem?

Tai let go off Kari and then looks over to Matt and ask him quietly "So what happen to your ears then Matt?" Matt looks stun that Tai is talking to him. He doesn't know what to say, I don't blame him. Everyone here just found out you backstab him and me, yet he still cares about your safety. I'll tell Tai the full story of what happen here today when we alone later.

Matt still looks a bit stun by Tai question and gulp before answer him "Can you please repeat the question I couldn't hear you? I saw your mouth moving but I can't hear anything that was coming out of it…"

TK was the next person to speak, he was talking more loudly then he normally does "Matt I think you might have hearing damage. What the hell happen to you? I see blood on your ears!" wait what his ears were bleeding? What the hell did that idiot do?

Matt gulps and then says "Thanks TK… I think you might be right, because all I can hear this constant ringing in my ears… It been happening since me and MetalGarurumon fight with Beelzebumon." He looks down at the ground before he continues what he is saying "We end up been trap inside of Beelzebumon own personal Auto shop, where he started to drive around on a bike… He was pretty much untouchable when he was on that thing and it wasn't taking any energy for him to just dodge our attacks. So MetalGarurumon found a way to destroy it and Beelzebumon broke down, he started to rant about all the stuff we broke and his motorcycle is what sent him over the edge." He shivers a bit, before says what happen next "he said in his calm voice ever no more and then he exploded with this black energy, that transform him into his blast mode… everyone saw that when he went outside, he grew those black wings and his right arm was now a huge blaster thing. His attack got even more destructive, before his attack were not causing any damage to the room we were in… but in this new form he was making tunnel with his blaster and his shotgun were creating huge crater… I think the only reason he wasn't using this form before is because he said it take out all the fun out of fighting. Well while he was in this form MetalGarurumon was basically back in a corner and use a new attack that work at stunning Beelzebumon it called Metal Howling." He points to his ear now and says, "That was when my ears start to bleed, I told him to continue because it was our only real way of getting a hit on him and that I want to prolong the fight so…" he looks away from where me and Tai are standing. "So, I could give Sora enough time to find the Agumon Egg… I didn't care how long the attack was going on for… I just knew I need to give her more time…" I look at him and sigh. Shit it hard to hate him when he tells you something like that and has the proof to back it up… I wish he didn't get injury. He gulps then continues "MetalGarurumon then got attack a combination attack by Beelzebumon that amply his blaster attack power it up, it created a tunnel to outside of the castle. MetalGarurumon launch every missile he had to give us the cover to fly out the tunnel. Then we drop one of our two remaining bombs to seal the tunnel so it would slow Beelzebumon down. That when we meet up with Sora and…" he looks like he trying to think of the name of Hououmon. He then looks at me and ask the question "Sora who were you riding on? Was that Biyomon Mega?"

All eyes are on me know, I gulp and then Izzy ask me another question "Yes I was also wondering that as well? How did you do it?" Izzy is scratching his chin as trying to think of a theory of how that happen, is what I'm going to guess on.

Tai was the next one to talk "Wait you want Mega, Sora? That so cool what did Biyomon turn into?"

I now look around the room waiting for anyone else to ask a question before I continue and thinking about how much of the battle with Lilithmon I actually want to tell everyone. Some of that stuff is very pirate and I don't want the whole group to know about. I wait a bit and it looks like no else is answer me. I gulp before I continue "Well yes that was Biyomon Mega form you guys saw, her name is Hououmon. Tai she was the most beautiful thing I ever seen, she has these golden feathers and is this giant four wing bird. She has a golden mask and has two holy rings around her feet, sort like Gatomon tail ring." As I say that everyone quickly looks over to Gatomon Tail ring and she blushes a bit before showing the tail ring off. I continue "Plus she has these rainbow feather around her back and head. Plus, she has two types of tail feather one of them is this angelic golden type of feather while the other is this diamond shape feather that connect to one above it." I see Tai trying to picture it and then he smiles at me.

As Tai still smiling he ask the next question "So how did Biyomon turn into this beautiful bird you were just describing then Sor?" I smile at him when he uses my nickname he gave so long ago. I look around the room and I see that Tai not the only interested in how I did that. To be honest I don't really know how I did it myself.

I gulp about what I going to say "Well we found Agumon Egg in a lab and it was being guard by Lilithmon, she provoked us in to attacking her. Garudamon was hit by one of her poison attack and her body start to rot… I had Agumon Egg in hand, and Lilithmon was coming towards me. I decide that I wasn't going to run away from my feeling and…" I start to blush when I say next "That I will face everything with Tai together since Tai been on his own for too long. That love is a two-way street and then I basically shout at Garudamon to get up since Tai and Agumon still need us…" I look over to Tai reaction and he just smiling at my story. I know I am leaving a lot out but I think that bare bones without getting into what Lilithmon said. I sigh then finish up the story "Then my chest starts to glow brightest red I ever seen it before and then Garudamon took in the light and digivolve to Hououmon."

Izzy then speaks up while the rest are still taking in my very condensed version of the story "So basically you were feeling an extreme amount of Love then or maybe purest form of love as emotion? I wonder if we could also do something similar with our own digimon, interesting never the less. This still great now we have another Mega to go against the demon lords…" After that Izzy seen to go into a deep thought.

Tai smiles and pats me and on the back and says, "That a girl Sora, I bet you show Lilithmon! Now how about to you wake Yokomon so she can say hello to Botamon and then we head into the bathroom to patch up your hand." Tai looks at me and that basically saying we can continue chatting with everyone after we fix up your hand.

I sigh in defeat and head over to Yokomon with Botamon in hand. I gently rock her back and forth while saying "Yokomon, look who here now?"

Yokomon eyes open and says "Can't you guys keep it down… I want to sleep." She then looks up and see it me and I'm holding Botamon. She suddenly wide awake now and shouting "Is that Agumon?" repeatedly.

I giggle and try and get my words out but I start to laugh at how Yokomon is acting. After I calm my laughing I nod at her and say, "Yes this is Agumon, he called Botamon right now." I look down at Botamon and says, "Why don't you say hello Botamon." I smile at this because Botamon just shakes his head back and forth and refuse to speak. I think it because all that comes out is bubbles so far. I put Botamon down and say to Yokomon "Can you please look after Botamon while me and Tai go and bandage my hand up." I hold up my right hand and Yokomon just start to nod at me furious. I giggle at this.

"Alright Sora, let's go bandage that hand up." Tai is say to me as he is waiting by the bathroom. I smile at him and follow him to the bathroom. Tai head into the bathroom when he sees that I'm coming. He at the door holding some paper towel and throws them over to TK. He says, "I don't know what we should do for Matt's ear but here some paper towel to clean his ears so he does look as rough." He then looks around the room and then ask, "Where is Joe, he should be able to know what to do?" I think we all felt the room drop when Tai ask that question.

Cody was the one to answer the question "Joe wasn't able to make it since we think he turn off his phone for a test tomorrow…" Cody look a shame to be saying that. I know Cody look up Joe the most out of the older kids. I sigh, Joe been skipping out on a lot of digital world business lately.

Tai laughs and then says, "Well I forgot about his test today, and I was the one to tell him do that…" Tai looks panic then pulls me into the bathroom before anyone can ask anymore question. Tai sighs and then pulls out some disinfected and grabs some paper towel to clean the wound. He laughs then says, "This may hurt a bit… or a lot so be prepared and try not to kill me when I am doing this."

I grin at him, it won't be that bad. I sit on the bathtub as he starts to check to make sure there no glass in any of my cuts. It painful but bearable as he is doing the clean, I ask him "Tai why did you look so panic out, when you mention Joe test?" He can't be think it was his fault he wasn't here tonight, can he?

Tai is still cleaning the wound as he is talking "Well I was panic for a second because I feel like it my fault that Joe not here and…" Tai stops cleaning the wound and is still for a couple of seconds before he starts to clean again.

"And what Tai?" I want to know what he is thinking right now, he doesn't have to keep stuff from me. Whatever he is thinking about we face to together. Tai stops cleaning the wound and look up at me and sighs.

"Well it what Lilithmon said to after she kill WarGreymon… she said that Joe was started to use me to get out of his responsibilities. I know I shouldn't believe her since I think she was lairing to me but at the time it made so much sense…" Tai looks at the ground.

I sigh and pull up his face and look him in the eye "I know what Lilithmon is capable of, I know one thing is that she twists the truth around maybe by tell one thing that is true and the rest she uses to manipulate you…" I trail off and think about what Lilithmon say to me "Tai do think you think that I manipulated you over the years… I'm starting to think about what Lilithmon say to me…"

Tai chuckles at me and says "NO way Sora! Why would you believe that?" I see Tai is looking at me confused like I said all human have two head or something.

I gulp and say what I have to "That because of what you did to for me while I was dating Matt… I know you plan all the dates I like… I also know that you got me two gift this year for Christmas because Matt forgot about my present… You always come to all my events but I still miss you stuff… I don't know any guy who would do any of that for someone who broke their heart…" I feel horrible right now maybe Lilithmon was right. I look up at Tai and he looks stun at me.

Tai starts to clean the wound and while he does he says, "Well I knew what I was doing and I could of stop anytime I want to but that would mean I wouldn't get to see that wonderful smile of your!" he flashes me his grin. I really don't want to smile at this because I still feel like I had manipulated him, but I end up smiling because what he said was sweet. Tai chuckles a bit and says, "See there that smile, I love and know."

Tai now done clean my hand he starts to bandage it the best he can. "Tai can I ask you for a favor?" he look up at me and then nods. I sigh "Tai can promise me that while we are in this relationship that you won't go head over heel to just make me happy… I think Love is a two-way street and I don't want you make yourself miserable to just make me happy…" I don't want Tai to be wipe into doing everything I say or want it wouldn't be fair.

Tai looks at me and says, "I promise you I will not do that Sora, but I still going to treat you right how I think I should…" I look at Tai and sigh I think that best thing I am going to get from Tai now. Tai finishes wrapping up my hand and says, "There you go my lady and dress and clean." He smiles when he says this.

I can't help but play along "Well a lord as such yourself was over qualified anyways." Tai chuckles a bit then offer me is arm as we walk out the bathroom. This feels right.

As we exit the room we see that most people have found somewhere to sleep tonight. It looks like everyone was really tired from the battle. Cody as gotten off the recliner and gave it to Matt. I don't see any dry blood on his ears anymore. Ken and Yolei are sleep on the couch and Davis is sleep on the love seat. While Izzy and Mimi have finished blowing up the air mattress and Cody and TK have sleeping bags on the ground. Kari by the look of things has gone back to her bedroom with Gatomon. It like the only people awake right now are Ken and Yolei, I can't blame everyone for falling asleep so fast. I walk quietly over to the couch and grab Botamon and Yokomon who are barely awake right now. Ken looks at me and says "I don't know where you plan on sleeping tonight Sora. Sorry I think most people forgot you were in the bathroom when we were settle on sleeping arrangement."

I giggle and laugh at Ken, he is caring person now. As I head over to Tai with our Digimon, I hand him Botamon and turn around to Ken and say to him "Don't worry I got a bed for the night." As I am saying that I drag Tai into his bedroom and close the door behind us. Tai is looking panic when I said this and is trying to get out some words. I laugh a for a bit then say to Tai "Don't worry Tai, I don't want to have sex or anything like that. I just looking for a bed tonight or would you rather I go sleep with Davis on the love seat instead?"

Tai reaction is priceless "I err no, I mean yes. Yes, you can sleep here tonight but how did you know that I was worry about that?" I jump into his bed and start getting comfortable when he was saying that. I wonder if I should tease him a bit.

I smile and just say to Tai "I know how much you love this Tennis uniform, it one of the many thing I leant today. I just figure your mind was in the gutter." Tai looks shock at this.

Tai holds up Botamon and give him the most serious look I ever seen. "I only told you about that! How did you tell her? Were you some sort of ghost?" Tai start to shake poor Botamon and from what I can see Botamon looks really worry. I can't stop laughing now. They both look at me and wondering what I am laughing about. Tai in a dry voice ask me "What so funny Sor? I just trying to find out how he rated me out to you?"

I can't let this go on any longer "Botamon didn't tell me anything, apparently Mimi has really thin walls so she overheard your conversation with Lilithmon when you didn't want to have sex with her. I hear that what broke you out of your trance was my Tennis uniform." I smile at him, I wonder how time he just came to my practice to just watch me in this uniform. "I also know your stance on sex, I think you were in the right it was too early in the relationship for sex."

Tai just looks at me, then back at Botamon, then back at me before finally resting his view on Botamon and saying, "Your lucky this time buddy." He sighs and then look at me and says, "I want on record my mind isn't always in the gutter when you wear that uniform and it wasn't tonight." He looks at me sternly, I giggle a bit and then nod at him. I could guess that much, I just want to tease him a bit that all. After he rolls his eyes at my giggling he says, "But if you want to find something to change into before we go bed I wouldn't mind you raiding my closet…" I look at him and realize just how sweaty this uniform is. I just nod at him.

I tell him "Grab whatever you need to change into and head to the bathroom while I change in here." He nods and takes some sweat pant and head out of the room. I grab some clean sweat pants for myself and a large shirt. I strip out everything and just put on what I grab. I throw all my stuff by the door and open the door so Tai can get back in.

Tai knocks on the door and quietly ask through the door "Sor, you done changing?" I just open the door for him and let him. We both try and get comfortable on the small bed and it isn't long before I fall into a deep sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Joe POV

I sigh god that test was hard, I don't think I even pass it that well. I just glad I was able to have more study time over the weekend. I got to remember to thank Tai for what he did for me, maybe I should buy him a lunch today or tomorrow, that is if he already got his food for today. I walk over to the table where everyone meets up at lunch and I do a double take because no is sitting there. I look around the lunch room to see if they chose a different table to sit at today but I don't see any one here.

I sit down at the table and turn on my cellphone maybe I miss something like they all went downtown to eat lunch or something. As I turn on my cellphone it starts to buzz like mad, I look at it and see that there are three new messages. I sigh I guess I did miss out on something, I'm going to look at these at the order they came in at.

TO: EVERYONE

Received at 6:40  
Tai was just attack by two new evil digimon that have to do with the energy signal. We need everyone to come to my apartment for an emergency meeting. This can't wait for tomorrow! Come here or else!"  
FROM KARI

Shit this is a lot worse than I thought, Tai was attack last night and it has to do with the energy signals. I sigh and look around to see if one of them is walking towards me. I gulp why did this have to happen now, I was already feeling bad about skipping my shifts and now I find out Tai been attack when I couldn't be reached. This is awful I hope Tai didn't get injury in the attack, I hope this wasn't the reason for everyone not been here today. I gulp then I read the next text.

TO: JOE  
Received at 7:55  
Joe, where are you? I know you wouldn't be miss this if you were able to see the message from Kari earlier. I am send this in hopes your cellphone goes off so you can be here for tonight. Izzy thinks he found the Digimons that attack Tai and we send Matt, Ken and Yolei into the dark ocean to scout out their bases. We will be heading out to face them as soon as they come back by the sound of it.  
FROM CODY

I gulp, oh god it looks like I miss a lot last night, please don't tell they went off to fight these Digimons. By the sound of it Tai lose his fight so that means that at least one of the digimon is stronger than WarGreymon. I quickly read over the text, Cody did say Digimons that means more than one. Please don't tell that there more than one Digimon, this could be the Dark Mater all over again. At least before when I wasn't on the front line I was with Mimi in order for her not to get in danger but now this wasn't the case. I skip out on something big so I could write a test… The test was important but it not more important than my friend lives. I hope this last message is them tell me everything went okay.

TO: JOE  
Received at 10:25  
Joe I don't know where you are but it too late now. Matt, Ken and Yolei just got back from the Dark Ocean, it looks like we going tonight to get back Agumon Egg from the enemy. We have to use Ken Digivice to get into the dark ocean so even if you do come now you won't be able to head in after us. Got to go now it looks like everyone done with the plan.  
FROM CODY

I gulp there are no more message, Cody would have message me when he got back from the mission right? "OH GOD EVERYONE IS IN TROUBLE!" I scream and stand up. Everyone in the lunch room is look at me funny. I blush a bit I didn't mean to cause a commotion like that. That doesn't matter right now I got to head over to Tai and Kari place right now to make sure everyone is okay. I start to run out of the lunch room and when I enter the hall way I stop. I should pick up Gomamon in case the worse has happen to them, plus medical supplies as well. I will make a quick stop at home and grab everything I can, I can't fail them. I already let everyone down by not being there last night.

Tai POV

I hear Sora shout "You Die Today!" WarGreymon drops his shield and Beelzebumon moves out of the way to give me a clean look at what happen. A giant golden blade is sticking right though WarGreymon heart. His sliver armor starts to corrode away to a horrible brown colour. He is now coughing up a lot of blood from his mouth.

"TAI…. I'M…. SOR….RY!" He then falls to his knee, his eyes that are normally a golden colour is now completely blanks and hallow. His Body is quickly disintegrate and his data is flowing out of his chest wound. It started at his feet and work it ways up his body until only his helmet is left.

"No WarGreymon don't go please I need you, Sora still needs you please come back!" I reach out my hand for his body, my eyes are now fulling with tears and I can't hold them back anymore. Beelzebumon is now howling with laugher when this is happening.

All that left of WarGreymon is now is helmet once his data stop disintegrating, it falls to ground with a load clanking noise as it lands upside down, with all three horns now touching the ground. That when I notice Sora, she is swaying back and forth with her left hand over her mouth as she is giggling while her right hand is holding a golden blade. She still giggles and giving me her smile that I grow to love all these year she says "I never Love you, No could ever love you!"

Lilithmon then come out of the shadow and says, "Look even Sora has enough you, you are worthless!" I see Beelzebumon, Lilithmon and Sora are all laughing at me right now. "Now that Sora has seen how worthless you really were, she didn't mind help us at all." Lilithmon chuckles a bit as she was saying this.

Now it was Sora turn to talk "Ya Tai, you are worthless to the whole group now, and we can't keep dead weight around now. I don't see why you would ever think I could love you. What Lilithmon say was right you're worthless and I give up on you." She starts to giggle a bit then, I see my other friend all walking out of the shadow. Everyone was there Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody and even my sister Kari are all standing behind Sora, Beelzebumon and Lilithmon now and laughing at me.

I wake up suddenly and scream "This isn't real!" I look around my room and see that I back in my room and not at Datamon pyramid. I look at the clock and see that it says it 1:30 in the afternoon. I feel a hand on my back and I jump at it touch.

I hear Sora voice to right of me "Tai are you okay? Was it a nightmare?" I look over and see Sora laying in my bed with one of my shirt over her. I remember last night event and see Botamon and Yokomon at the bottom of the bed cuddle up together. I slow down my breathing now and just look at her and nod. I guess it was nightmare, it was a really bad one. It almost felt real to me for a second. Sora looks at me and sighs "Do you want to talk about it Tai?"

I look at her and remember the promise I made her not to keep anything from her while we were dating… That to be honest also feels like a dream too and I going to be waking up from it any second now. I sigh and then tell Sora "Okay Sora, I'll tell you about what happen…" I stop to gather my thoughts while there still fresh in my mind, then I continue "I saw WarGreymon being kill again in the dream. This time it wasn't Lilithmon but it was you, Sora…" I look over at her and she looks shocked at what I'm saying.

Sora then ask me well "You know it wasn't me, right? I wouldn't ever do anything like that to you Tai…" Sora looks at me with worry in the face. I don't want her to be worry about this but I promise to tell her, plus right now if I didn't tell her what happen she probably be even more worry than she is right now.

I sigh and nod at her and say "I know that Sora, it just felt so real to me at the time. That wasn't all that happen in the dream, after you kill WarGreymon with this golden blade, you told me that you never Love me, No could ever love me… That when Lilithmon appear behind you. She told me that look even Sora has enough you, you are worthless. Then you, Beelzebumon and Lilithmon start to laugh at me. After they laugh for a bit Lilithmon continue to speak to me by saying Now that Sora has seen how worthless you really were, she didn't mind help us at all." I stop for second to let this part sink for Sora for a few seconds then I continue "That was the end of it through you went on to say one last thing to me. You said Ya Tai, you are worthless to the whole group now, and we can't keep dead weight around now. I don't see why you would ever think I could love you. What Lilithmon say was right you're worthless and I give up on you. Then all of our friend came out of the shadow even Kari and start to join in on the laughing at me…. That when I woke up."

I turn to Sora and hope she doesn't think badly of me for dreaming that… I know it wasn't real now, but it did scare me never the lest when I was having it. Sora just hugs me tightly and says "Tai we would never turn on you like that, I know I wouldn't… I know I haven't act like I care for you in the last few weeks but I really do care you. So please don't let this nightmare affect you…" I look down at Sora and return he hug back to her, I think I see Sora smile at this briefly.

I say "Of course Sora I wouldn't think that, I also know that you care for me Sora… These last few weeks might have been difficult to see it but if you didn't then you would be here with me now…" Sora looks up and smiles at me. I look over at the clock again and realize I might have woken Sora up by my screams she had a really late night. "Sora, I didn't wake up with my screaming when I woke up did I?"

Sora look shock at my comment and then looks at me and giggles a bit "No Tai your screams didn't wake me you, it was more of your tossing and turning before the scream that woke me. Also, please don't worry about that, I don't mind waking up a bit early to help overcome a nightmare you just had… I know you would do the same for me." She tries and smiles when she says the last part but she also looks a bit guilty. I shake my head at her of course I would help her, at least now I don't feel as bad for waking her up.

I look at Sora and ask her "Well now that we up how about we start making some breakfast…" I look at the digimon and remember that everyone is still outside in the living room. I continue my train of thought "If we want to eat something we better get to it before all of the digimon and Davis get to the kitchen."

Sora giggles a bit then nod and says, "I think that might be a good idea their mister." She pokes me in the ribs and says, "Now don't start thinking to hard now, I don't want my new boyfriend to fry his brain too early in the morning now." I roll my eyes at her comment, I can think in the morning why does everyone think that.

I also smile hard when she said I was her boyfriend it was nice to hear it. I then say to her "Well if that what my girlfriend thinks then my idea for food must be great. I also like to correct you it the afternoon now, I think we miss all of our class for today…" Sora looks a bit down when I said we miss school, I know she never wanted to miss class before for any reason.

I was about to cheer her up when Botamon come and jumps on her lap and start blowing bubbles into her face. I see that Sora mood has lift and between her laughing she was able to get out "That okay that we miss School today, or else we wouldn't have this little cutey back, now would we?" as she finished say that she picks up Botamon and swaying him back and forth while making airplane sounds. Botamon looks like he really enjoys this as I think he is giggling right now and the room is quickly filling with bubbles he is making. I look down when I felt something in my lap moving, I look down and see Yokomon has snuggle into my lap and trying to go back to sleep while Sora was playing with Botamon. I smile at this sight it makes me happy seeing everyone else so happy.

Joe POV

"Come on Joe lets knock or something?" I look down at Gomamon when he was saying this. I don't know if I should knock on the door, they might not be even in the apartment and still in the dark ocean. So that means I should try and break in, right? No, I can't do that, what if were back and don't want to see me because of how I mess up and didn't come when I was need. I feel really bad for not coming last night, by the sound of it they could of use me last night. I check the watch on my wrist it reads 1:57pm that okay time for gathering everything up at my house plus finding Gomamon in the digital world. I'm surprise that I made it here so fast, that when I hear it.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

I look down at Gomamon and he smiles at me after he done knocking and says "We both know you wouldn't have done it in the next hour so I thought I would speed things along here. You did say they could be in trouble still." I sigh he probably was right to do that, I hope there not too mad at me.

That when the door opens to reveal Tai standing behind the door. Well at least Tai wasn't injured in yesterday attack on him. Tai smiles at me and says "I knew you would come Joe! But I think you're a bit late to the party, for the most part everyone else is still sleeping around here. So be quiet when you come in." He shoots a look at Gomamon and Gomamon blushes when he focusses of attention on him for something he hasn't done yet. I laugh a bit thinking that Gomamon would yell to announce what we were here, so that was probably a good warning.

I nod and Tai let us into the house. Well I guess that means everyone made it back okay from the dark ocean and no one is missing. "Tai, I'm sorry I could help last night… I feel really bad for not even knowing what was happening last night… is everyone okay?"

Tai flinch a bit when I ask the question but then turns around and nods at me "Well for the most part everyone made it back okay… most of the digimon were knock unconscious from the fights from what I gather. Sora hand got cut up pretty bad but I clean and dress the wound last night so it should be okay. Matt ears bleed during his fight… can you check him out when he wakes up…" He looks at me shamefully like he didn't really know what happen last night.

I sigh this is worse than I thought well at least everyone is alive, injury but alive. "Yes, I can look at Matt ears when he wakes up." Tai smiles at me and then heads into the kitchen and I see Sora holding a blackball like digimon while dress in some of Tai clothing, Yokomon is also here sitting on the countertop. Izzy is on the other side of the countertop working on something on his laptop, he doesn't even look at me as I enter the kitchen "Who this Digimon then?" I ask point towards the blackball digimon. I put Gomamon down in the kitchen and Sora looks at me and is making a face like she doesn't know what to do with me.

Sora sighs and then says "This Botamon, Agumon baby form he hatched last night after we got Agumon Egg back from the Demon lords…" Wait I remember Cody mentioning something about Agumon Egg now, I gulp I glad they got him back from the enemy I guess.

Tai was speaking over the oven top as he was cooking something "Hey does anyone know if I should add Pepper to Botamon Eggs? I know Agumon loves Pepper in his eggs but I don't know if Botamon should have any since he still a baby." As Tai was saying this Botamon start to blow bubbles and then stops quickly and looks defeated. I guess Botamon isn't capable of words yet, I can see how that could be depressing for the little guy.

Sora giggles at this and says, "Well let's go on the safe side here and give him no pepper today." Tai looks back at Sora and nods at her. He grabs a plate off to side of him and start to full up the plate with scramble eggs. After Tai satisfied with the amount of Eggs on the plate he hands it towards Sora. Sora takes the plate and then places Botamon on the countertop and says, "Here you go Botamon enjoy the food!" she smiles at him. Tai then hand her another plate of eggs before adding more eggs in to the frying pan. Sora takes it and says, "And I guess this one is for you Yokomon enjoy it."

I scratch the back of my head and ask nervously "So what happen then last night?" I don't want anyone to take my head off but I need to know what going on to be of any help. I look down at Gomamon, and he also looks like he doesn't like the fact we weren't here to help last night either.

Sora looks at me and then sighs "Well from what I know we have at least 4 new enemies now, we meet three of them and I hear the forth name. We know of Beelzebumon the demon lord of gluttony, Lilithmon the demon Lord of Lust and Leviamon the demon lord of envy. I hear Lilithmon say Lucemon, it sounds like he was the boss of this group…" she stops talking and looks over at Izzy who still typing away and for the most part ignoring what happening. Sora continue "Izzy was able to find some files that these guys had at their base, He was like this when we woke up and came out for breakfast, He hasn't talk to us yet…" she sighs then looks down "I really don't know what happen outside of the castle but I know it wasn't good Leviamon was able to defeat most of our digimon that were outside… The only one he didn't face was MetalGarurumon who was inside fighting Beelzebumon he got his ass hand to him as well, and Biyomon was with me when we were fighting Lilithmon over Agumon Egg." She then looks over at Yokomon then smiles "I was able to reach her Mega form last night, she called Hououmon… So, I guess we have another Mega to against the Demon lords now…" Sora looks lost in thought.

I can't believe this by the sound of thing they really could of use my help last night I feel so bad about myself right now. As Sora was done talking Tai has a plate full of sunny side Egg for her and say, "Here you go Sor, Just the way you like them." She smiles at him and takes them from him.

She takes a bit out of them and then says, "Tai you really do know how to cook for your girlfriend in the morning." She giggles when she says this and I see Tai blushing… WHAT IS HAPPENING! At lunch, yesterday she was dating Matt and she never want to even talk to Tai again. Now there dating? I miss so much last night.

"Of Course, it one the only things I had to learn to cook right! You know if I didn't learn to cook I would be bone with my mother cooking all the time, not that I know a lot of it. You know the just the basics that all." Tai just chuckles at the end of it and Sora just rolls her eyes at him. I don't feel comfortable asking the two of them how there dating, I will just have to ask someone else later.

I hear a door open and I see Kari walking into the kitchen and open the fridge while looking still half a sleep. She grabs some milk out of the fridge and pour herself a glass as she is drinking out of the glass she stops and looking right at me. With spite that I never hear from Kari before she says "What are you doing here? Don't you have something more important than making sure your friend are safe?" Tai looks the most shocked by her comment, while Sora look like she is expecting something like this.

I gulp I feel bad already about missing last night this is just rubbing salt in the wound I was about to speak then Tai says something before I was able "Kari what was that for? You and I both know Joe would have come last night if knew what was happening." I look over at Tai, at least one person doesn't out right hate me.

Kari doesn't know what to make of her bother comment. She finishes her glass and then says "Well at least I don't forget who backstab me, I not about to let him have the chance to do it to me." She then walks into her room before anyone could respond to her. I don't mean to backstab Tai, I would have come if I knew what was happening. So much for being having the crest of reliability, I was being counted on to show up yet by the sound of things I was the only one to not shown up last night.

Tai still in shocked by what happen with Kari and turns ask Sora "Do you know why Kari is acting like that? Since that not how my sister act at all, she such a loving person usually the first person to forgive you when you mess something up…" Tai eggs start burning and quickly takes them off the heat and looks at me and Gomamon and says, "You guys want some eggs?"

Gomamon shrugs and says, "Sure I could eat the burnt one for you Tai, It not like you going to eat them anyways." Tai sighs and place the burnt egg on a plate and lowers it to the ground so Gomamon can eat them.

Sora then start to answer Tai question when he puts the next batch into the frying pan. "I don't know what is up with Kari, she been acting like that since she found you I believe… She was just better at hiding it that all…" she pushes some of the remaining eggs on her plate around when she was talking. Everything is super quiet now, there one thing going through my mind now. I am always keeping my cellphone on now no matter what, can't let everyone down again… I already did that too much by the look of things.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Izzy POV

I feel bad for Joe with the way Kari was treating him, Tai is right Joe wouldn't just bail on everyone like that. If he knew what was happening he would be the first one here with all the supplies he thinks we would need. I sigh and go back to reading this file I just decoded. It looks like these files are encrypted unless they are pull from the demon lords computer system directly.

I sigh a breath of relief as I now able to read the first file for today. I hope the seventeen other files I could grab aren't as hard as this first one. Otherwise it will take me days to read all these. I look over to Ken and Yolei. Maybe I should let them have a go at decoding some of these to speed things up. I will have to ask them when they wake up. I yawn, I wish I got more sleep last night but I need to know what these guys are plan as soon as possible, otherwise we might not be all to stop them. By what I read on that file and saw in that video on their computer system, these guys were waiting for something to happen before they launch their plan meaning they must be close now. I look over at Tai he must have been the first step of making sure they went unchallenged when they sent their plan into motion.

I sigh and begin to read the file. It begins as such... Today we found another one of their temples in the digital world, that would bring the count up to three and we just need to find the last one now. Also, it looks like the child of knowledge can track the portals we using to cross over into the digital world. This is going to be a problem if they catch us before we ready to strike. I will have to convince Lilithmon to try and use one of them to break up the team or better yet turn one of them against the other and have him fight for us. A long shoot sure but I saw what can happen when someone is under her spell of lust, all they think about is sex and pleasure and will do anything to get it. Those humans are even worse than Digimon, I agree with Lucemon we don't need them around anymore. Also, Beelzebumon has requested a stronger beer as well, I laugh at him. I find him what he wants, I always find everything I want because it mine to begin with. I just haven't claim it yet that all, I can't wait to rule my own land. Now we just need to find the last one before those kids find out what we are doing.

Well at least the file gives me some information, I now know that we should have at least hopefully three of their target on the heat map. I wonder what importance are these temples for the demon lords. I am thinking that it mostly likely not the temples themselves but what they hold inside of them instead. Well now I think about it if they were waiting to strike meaning they going to be forcing their way into these temples. I try and remember if I been to any temples or even seen them while we were searching the digital world while I was doing my shifts, I come up with a blank. I guess I just ask the other when more people are awake.

I look over at Tai who still in the kitchen eating his egg for breakfast? I think this would be more like lunch or even dinner now for some people judging by the time of day. If they attack Tai I guess he was the weakest link? I lend back and think now, Tai isn't the weakest person on the team, he can get Agumon to go to his mega form so why did they chose him out of everyone. I now look around to the living room and see everyone who still sleep. I mean the team almost fell apart during the fight last night, plus we did fall apart the first time when Tai disappear after finishing off Etamon. I hope we can work together now, since he no longer depressed. From what I can tell Tai isn't depress about what happen, instead it something else. I can't really tell what the matter with him but I figure it out soon enough.

I was just about to get back to work when I notice Matt just woken up and Joe went over to check out his ears. I hope he okay he did something stupid to try and give Sora more time to find the Egg, his hearing isn't something that can be repair. I sigh, it looks like Matt is really sorry for what happen and want to make thing right between him, Tai and Sora. I hope they work everything out they were all really close to one another before Matt and Sora start to date.

"Joe, I said I'm fine now. I can hear everything just fine now. Plus, the ringing has stop." I turn around to see Matt try and wave off Joe but he not having any of that. Joe just open the bag he brought with him and start to look through it until he finds something inside.

"Okay Matt but I want to clean it again to make sure there not going to be an infection and we should probably take you to see a Doctor soon to make sure nothing is damage to badly." As Joe pulls out what he need to clean the Ear and I just turn away to make sure I don't see what happens to Matt, I've already seen TK do that last night and wish I hadn't.

I look over to Sora and Tai who still in the kitchen. I cough to get the attention, since they seem busy talking between themselves. They both look at me and then I ask them "When you guys were sent out on patrol in the digital world did you see any temples when you were there? I just read the first file I just decode that I've been working on all day since I woke up at about nine this morning. The file mention they were look for Temples and they found three of them so far, out of four temples that they're looking for. Other than that, it mentions that I was able to track them and they want to do something to break us up in order to, I believe make it so we not be able to fight them at full power." They both look at me. I sigh I guess I did too much of an information dump on them. Well I got to ask them at some point, and the soon we find these temples the better we can defend them from the Demon lords, since it a no brainer that we shouldn't let them get what they want from the temples without a fight.

Tai was the first one to answer me and he says "No, I don't think so Izzy to be honest I wasn't really look out for one and unless it was super weird temple I don't think I would have made a mental note of it. I seen enough of the digital world to stop questioning why some stuff is place where it is." he shrugs and I then sigh of defeat well at least there is ten other people who might have seen something.

Sora is still thinking then shakes her head after a few minutes and says "I can't say that I did Izzy unless they were hidden from plain sight... I guess I won't be much help with this." I look back at my computer screen and she might be right, these temples might be hidden from plain sight. I wonder if I could use my laptop to find them?

I look at Sora and say "No your right actually they might be hidden from plain sight to protected them from being attack now that you mention that. I still going to ask the other since we need to know where they are so we can protect them from the demon lords. We can't just let them have whatever they want now... I think they just plan on ruling the digital world by the sound of what I read so far, but we don't need them getting any more powerful if they could use what they find in the temple to help take over the digital world."

Tai and Sora nod at me and it looks like Sora has an idea and says "OH Yokomon you promise to talk to me when we get back, so let's go talk in Tai room for some privacy." Yokomon does not look like she wants to talk to Sora but nods in agreement anyways. Sora then look at Tai and ask him "Do you mind that we use your room for a bit Tai?" I guess Sora didn't have an idea for what to do about these temples then.

Tai laughs and say, "Sure thing Sora, I can understand needing privacy and it is sort of crowed in the living room." Sora just nods at him and picks up Yokomon and heads into Tai room. Botamon is jumping up and down now. Tai picks him up and says, "And what do you want now little mister?" Botamon sprays bubbles at Tai and then I think he is laughing now, it hard to tell with Botamon to be honest.

As Tai start to play with Botamon in the kitchen I go back at decoding another file in hopes of learning something new about the demon lords plans.

Davis POV

Why does everyone have to be so loud in the morning and just let me sleep in for once. I roll over in my bed and then fall to floor, I slow open my eye and see that I wasn't in my room but in Kari apartment oh right now I remember. I look over to the love seat I was sleeping on see that Chibomon was still fast asleep good I don't need to wake him, he need along rest after that fight with Leviamon. Thinking back on the fight I don't think we can beat him unless we also have WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon helping us in the battle. OH, wait we also now have what her name called when she reaches her Mega form now... Hououmon that it. I can't believe Sora was able to get to Mega level yesterday that is so cool.

I get up off the floor and see Joe here finally here and he is cleaning Matt ear, while Izzy is on his Laptop on the counter top. I see Tai in the kitchen playing with Botamon and I don't see anyone else is up yet. I heading to kitchen now that I realize that I am hungry. As I enter the kitchen I ask Tai "Is there anything to eat?"

Tai stops playing with Botamon and looks at me while he says "Well I think there some pizza from last night left if you want some of that? Otherwise the stuff in the fridge is my mom health food stuff, you could always eat some of that again." I see Tai grinning at me. I don't know what to make of that other then I not going anywhere near his mother food again while I live. Well cold pizza is pretty good so it not like I'm losing out here.

I open the fridge and says to Tai "I'll take the Cold Pizza after what happen yesterday, I am not going anywhere near your mother cooking..." I grab two slices of Pizza from the fridge and start to eat it when I hear Izzy laughing at me. I shoot him a look which I don't think he could see but as soon as I did he stop laughing. Maybe he does notice what happening around him while he on his computer.

As I'm thinking that my thoughts wonder off to Kari and how she been acting lately. I mean she seen to be her usually self until I saw her last night after Tai got attack by Lilithmon. I guess what she overheard Lilithmon say to Tai must have shook her to her bones. I look over to Tai and just sigh that makes sense with how Tai was acting last night. It couldn't have been a good time for him either. I just wonder what made Kari want to not trust us... or me, I want to be there for her and show her she can count on me when she need to.

I hear Kari door open and I see she heading to the kitchen she doesn't say anything to anyone as she enters and Tai looks like he doesn't know what to do about her. She grabs some Pizza and start to walk back to her room. I stop her before she can exit the kitchen. I say to her "Err, Kari can we talk outside? That is if you want to... because I was... errr" Smooth Davis really smooth there. I hope she agree I want to prove to her she can count on me, and doesn't have to go anyone else with her problems.

Kari looks shock that I asking to talk to her outside, she looks like she is debating on where or not to talk to me she sighs and puts down the slices of Pizza she got out of the fridge and says, "Yes Davis we can talk if you want to ..." I couldn't be happier right now. I know I can't mess this up with her no matter what.

We both head outside and as soon we are outside the apartment I ask her "Kari, what did Lilithmon say in order to turn you into this." I gesture with my hand at Kari body then say "I never seen you blow up at someone like that before yesterday... I'm worry..."

Kari looks completely lost when I say this to her and looks like she is heading back inside when I block the door I want a answer so I can help her get her smile again. Kari looks at me and sighs "I can't trust someone with so much darkness in their heart, plus what she said about Matt and Joe were true... So that means what she said about everyone else can be true as well. I don't want Tai or me to get hurt because of that..." I gulp when I hear this. I don't know what to say to her right now.

I try talking to her "I errr, think that a bad way of thinking..." Kari making no reaction to what I'm saying crap I'm not good at this, Kari looks like she wants to head back inside. I can't let this end so badly. As she about to go past me I say "Kari, I'll be here for you I promise... if you want someone to talk to or anything... you could come to me... I don't know how to help you... but you can always talk to me and I listen to you no matter what you say and let you finish..."

Kari looks at me and moves past me and says, "Thanks Davis and I already know that." she then walks inside. I don't think that went very well, the only good thing is Kari know I be there for her when she needs me. I stand outside for a while longer and thinking how much good that does me, I don't think I help Kari at all. I'm pretty unless at this sort of stuff, I want to help with this and I did nothing to change her mood for the better.

Tai POV

I still playing with Botamon when I hear the front door open, I guess Kari and Davis talk didn't last long then. I should try and talk to Kari, I am really worry for her. I here Sora loudly say, "He what!?" I gulp when I hear that. I stop playing with Botamon and bring him to my chest. He snuggles up to and falls asleep again. I look at my door and then it opens. To reveal Sora and she looks around the living room to see if she woke anyone up with that outburst. After she see she didn't wake anyone up, she walks over to me and grabs my arm and say, "Your now a part of this conversion." I nod at her as we walk into my room this can't be anything good.

As soon as we walk into my room Sora shut the door quietly and looks at me, before she gently grabs Botamon out of my arms and places him on the bed beside Yokomon. Yokomon is blushing a lot and doesn't want to be in here by the look of things. Yokomon awkwardly says "Hey Tai..." what did I just walk into?

Sora look over at Yokomon then back at me and says, "So Tai what have you been talking to Agumon about recently before you were attack yesterday?" she crosses her arms and gives me a stern look. I begin to think about what we talk about last on Sunday. There was lot things we talk about with Yolei while we were with her on the digital shift with her. I don't know what she wants to know about and how does this relate to Yokomon.

It then clicks for me we talk about sex before we meet up with Yolei. I shoot a look at Botamon who now asleep on the bed. I sigh in defeat he wasn't meant to talk to anyone about that. "Well me and Agumon had a private conversation on Sunday... I guess you know what it was about?"

Sora sighs and then says me as she uncrosses her arms and sit down at my desk chair "Well I didn't know you guys talk about this on Sunday." she looks over to Yokomon and she just goes beet red and turns away from Sora. Sora then turns back to me and says, "Well apparently Agumon went to Biyomon and talk about sex..." Her checks go red as she was saying that and I just fall over and land on my back. Damn it Agumon you were not meant to talk about any of that.

Yokomon see my reaction and she speaks "Don't worry Tai I didn't know what you and Agumon talk about per say. He was just telling me, about some of the things he learnt that all..." Yokomon tries and sound cheerful but that quickly fails and turns into awkwardness instead.

I look over to Botamon and sighed in defeat. I say to Botamon "You were not meant to repeat any of that buddy..." I look over to Sora and she doesn't look happy about this but at the same time she doesn't look piss off at me either. As the initial shock is over I now get comfortable on the ground for the rest of the conversation.

Sora then looks at me and then over to Yokomon before she say, "I going to tell Tai what been happening between you and Agumon, is that alright?" Yokomon just nods at Sora. Sora then turns to me and says, "Well because of someone, Agumon found out that sex could be had for pleasure and as a way to show love for someone." I gulp that was definitely me alright, I told him it had to right person and can't be just someone random through. Sora looks at me and then nervously says "So apparently Agumon went over to Biyomon that night and ask her if she like him... after understanding what Agumon meant by that she said yes..." She sighs and then says to me "At least you have a good view on sex, Tai or this could be a lot worse than it is."

I speak up "Hey the only reason I went to Agumon on Sunday was because I need to talk to someone with what happen the other night with I guess Lilithmon..." that sends a shiver down my spine, I really glad I didn't have sex with her now. "It was either Agumon or Mimi since she already had an idea what was happening. I didn't feel comfortable going into that much detail with her... I had to talk to someone, at the time I didn't know if I was making the right call or not that night..."

I look over to Sora and she looks relive at what I am saying. She quiet for a few more seconds before she speaks up after I was done explaining why I went to Agumon. "Well I agree with you that it was too soon in a relationship or it might be just based off sex... I also glad you didn't go to Mimi as well to be honest. I understand wanting to keep what happens in the bedroom to yourself and not tell your friends..." she shoots a dirty look over to Yokomon. What was that for? Well Yokomon nods at her anyways like she understanding what Sora is talking about.

Yokomon then speaks up and says, "I promise not to tell a soul not even Agumon." she looks deadly afraid of Sora right now. I also gulp in fear right now.

Sora then see my reaction and says "It something Lilithmon say to us during our fight, she has all of my memory and I guess the rest of team as well... You might find out what we're talking about at some point." She gives me a loving smile, right now I don't know if I should be afraid or not.

I just nod at her and say, "Okay then Sora whenever you want to tell me then, I promise I won't push for details." I hold up my hands. I know I going to stick by those words, she looks like she could kill Yokomon if she told anyone what they're talking about.

Sora sighs and says "Thanks Tai, I know you won't do that. That doesn't still solve the problem here, well after Biyomon and Agumon confess their feeling, he starts to talk about sex and how it could be fun as before he just thought it was something really painful because of how the egg were made." It then clicks in my head is that why he was what was protection and how to find it. I didn't enjoy that talk with him, I sigh I guess I should have been more careful and read the signs. "So, they found out about a fruit which would basically stop an egg from being form... That fruit is in the fridge right now Tai..."

Wait a minute does that mean what I think it does. "Damn it Botamon I though you understand what I was talking about! You even agree with me that it was too soon..." I hang my head in shame, they were dating for a total of what two days before they want to try it...

Sora giggles now and I look up and see that woke up Botamon and he is starting to shake in fear... I guess he been awake for a while now by the look of things. "Well it looks like Botamon wasn't asleep after all, or he just woke up..." As Sora says this she gets up from the chair and walks over to Botamon and pick him up. She puts him into her lap and then sits down on the bed. "I want to know why you were talking about sex with Agumon and how our digimon almost had sex because they were curious... At least they both seen to understand you're not meant to have it with some random person." She looks over at me when she finished, she starts to pet Botamon in her lap.

I sigh well it not as bad as I thought this was going to be when I first came into the room, I though Sora was going to rip my head off. "I guess I wasn't being careful enough with Agumon... I didn't even think for a second he would want to... you know..." Sora look at me and nods. I really didn't think Agumon would be that curious about it. I just want someone to talk to it about.

Sora sighs and then says "Well this turn out a lot better than I thought it would, to be honest... I know your view on this matter but I wasn't sure how Agumon learn about this stuff..." She pets Botamon then pick him up and looks up him in the eyes and say "You better treat her right, or else! I don't even know if you will remember this because I don't really know how Baby digimon work but we are so talking about this again between the four of us about everything when you digivolves into Koromon." Botamon is shaking now again, I think he get the message if you ask me.

"Sora, don't be so mean to him..." Yokomon puff up her chest and is trying to stick up for Botamon. I smile at this at least they are acting like their together like a couple. Sora looks stunned by what Yokomon is saying to her. She then just nods her head at Yokomon puts Botamon back into her lap and starts to pet him.

I speak my mind to Yokomon and say "I still think you guys were rushing into thing Yokomon, for human standard anyways... I mean I understand you both know each other for a long time but do you even know what a relationship is about other than to have sex with someone?" I ask her this because if they're going be together it better not just be because they want to try sex.

Yokomon blushes at my comment and then nods at me and says, "Yes Tai, Sora told me a lot about relationship, she just never mentions anything about sex... when she was talking about difference between..." Sora then cover her hand over Yokomon mouth before she could continue.

Sora laughs at nothing and then says, "He doesn't need to know that Yokomon!" I tilt my head at Sora and she goes beet red. I want to know but I won't pressure Sora into tell me... plus I might not want to hear this. Sora look at my reaction and says, "It nothing bad, per say I was just confused at the time and need someone to talk to last Christmas sometime after we dealt with Malomyistmon, I forgot the exact date that all." I look at her and I think I know what Yokomon was talking about, this would be around her second date with Matt...

Yokomon speaks up and say "Well I know what is needed in a good relationship anyways and what is a bad one is as well. We went through many different types of relationship and why some can work and other shouldn't be tried" I look at her, well I know Sora was having trouble with dating Matt at the time so that makes sense that she went and talk to Yokomon about this. Sora look angry at Yokomon for some reason.

Sora seen to done with this conversation now and says, "That is enough of that, we don't need to go into more detail before Botamon can even talk without spraying bubbles everywhere." She picks him and start to play with by swaying him back and forth and saying, "Though it is really cute." Botamon is enjoying this as now he giggling and spraying bubbles everywhere. I get off the floor and walk over to Sora and join her on the bed. I join in playing with Botamon, and by the look of things Yokomon also want to some attention as well.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Izzy POV

I sigh when I finally get an answer out of Kari. That everyone now, I ask them all about if they saw any temples while on patrol in the digital world. They were all the same answer they don't recall any temples. I wonder if Sora was right with that they are hidden in some way from the naked eye. I look over to Yolei and she seem down in the dumps right now, I don't know if I should ask her to help me or not. She might miss something or this could help her get over what she is feeling right now. I see her look over to Kari again, my guess it has to do with what Kari said last night. I sigh this will be for the best, I look up from my computer as I was trying to decode the next file and say "Yolei and Ken can you guys help me with something? I need both of your help with this."

Yolei looks shock by this and doesn't know what to do. Ken see this and looks at me, he then smiles when he sees what I am trying to do for Yolei. I hope by making her help me with this it will make her see that she is useful to the team, unlike what Kari said. Ken then says, "Of course Izzy we both help you, won't we Yolei?" Yolei is still stun a bit but manages nod then heads over with ken towards me.

Yolei then ask me very meekly "So what do you need us to do Izzy?" I sigh at Yolei, I hope this works and gives her remainder that she useful to the team and doesn't back fire on me.

"Well I need the both of you to try and find out where the temples the demon lords are looking for are located." As I was saying that I copy all the information I have on the energy residue and the program I use to track them on to a USB driver. I hand it to them once it done transferring and say. "Here everything I think will be useful, I don't know if these temples can be track by my program but never the less they might be able to. So, see if you can find them, while I'm working on the decoding the rest of the files that I have from the demon lords. We need to know where they are so when they strike these temples, we can be ready to protect them and not let them have whatever inside of them."

Yolei and Ken both look stun at me, and not expecting me to make them head point on finding the temples. To be honest, I want to do myself but I don't have time to do it, and we need to find everything we can since I think demon lords are going to act soon. They waited for something and I bet that attacking Tai was the first step in being prepare for the plan. Yolei takes the USB and says, "Right Izzy you can count on the both of us to get this done!" She then saults me and head off with Ken over to Kari to ask her if they can use her computer, Kari look at both then with a blank look before she nods at them saying they can use her computer.

I hear rustling by the door and see that Matt and Joe are by the door now with their shoes on. Joe notices everyone looking at him and Matt and says "I am taking Matt to see my Dad at the hospital, so we can have his ears check out by someone. I don't want to leave this any longer… I have my cellphone turn on before anyone ask…" Joe start to play with his finger and looks down at the ground. It looks like he feels guilty for missing everything last night. Matt also looks like he doesn't want to go but Joe is forcing him to go. I sigh Joe is right to take Matt to get his ears check out.

Kari seen this as she is joining TK, Cody and Davis on checking up on the digimon, most of them have woken up now only Poromon and Upamon are still out cold. Kari does a quick eye roll that I don't think anyone else notice then goes back to make sure the digimon are comfortable in the make shift bed she made. I sigh when I see that and go back to decoding the files.

The file is a lot easier this time around to decode but isn't making this any faster through, this file should be ready to for me to read in about half hour if everything same as the last file. I smell something good below me and notice that I have a pile of food in front me now. There is a stuffed omelet and it looks really good by the smell a lone even though I can't see what stuffed inside it. I look up to see Mimi smiling at me behind the counter in the kitchen and says, "Well I notice you haven't eaten anything at all since you got up this morning and plus since my pillow left me this morning at an ungodly hour in the morning. I don't think I hear or seen you make anything for yourself yet so I thought I would make you something to eat." I see Mimi is blushing towards me when she was saying that, I have no idea why she is doing that to be honest.

I was about to say I don't need food since it would only lead to the file taking longer to decode but then my stomach growls now that it can smell the food. I smile and say, "Thanks a lot Mimi you're really kind." I push my Laptop away from so I can eat without worrying about my laptop getting food on it. I take the first bite, wow this is amazing. This best stuffed omelet I ever had, I look up at Mimi and after I shallow my bite I was eating I say, "Wow this perfect Mimi, thanks Omelet! It is the best one I ever had, what is in this?"

Mimi looks really happy about my comment and says "Well they didn't have much left in the fridge so I cut up some lettuce and Potatoes really finely and fried them up with some apple chuckles sweeten them. I took the apples chuckles out then add the cheese into the mix, when the it just started to melt I brought the stuffing over to omelet and then put it on to the omelet and seal it so it would be finished melting inside the omelet. I glad you enjoy that, it took me a long time to find out those tricks. I write this one down as a success then." I see her pull out a notebook and write something inside of it. I stare at her maybe she could really could be become a chief, I give her that she makes some weird stuff in the past but I think she is learning from that and using that make her skills better. I look down at the omelet and continue to eat it I don't care if it is a little bit weird the taste is amazing.

I finish about half of the omelet and then ask Mimi "So what do you keep in this notebook of your then?" Mimi looks at me like she isn't believing me that I am taking an interest in her cooking.

"Oh, this little thing?" She pulls out her notebook and I nod at her. She then blushes again, why does she keep doing that? "Well this notebook of mine is what I keep all of my ingredients list together of what work and what doesn't. I like to combine random flavor together and try improving them…." As she finished saying that she puts the notebook behind her head as she scratches back of her head. Mimi then says, "They don't always work out but I enjoy trying new thing together, it sorts of fun learning what goes together." I smile at her, I think I can totally agree with her on that point.

"I can see where you are coming from, even if doesn't work the first time you can take what learnt and apply it the next try. I think I going to have to try more of your cooking from now on Mimi. I sure you will surprise me, that is if that okay with you of course?" Mimi eyes goes wide then she opens her notebook and starts to write something down so fast it looks like a blur.

She looks up at me and says, "Sure thing Izzy, I will always have time to cook something for you." She smiles. Mimi looks like she wants to say more but is really fluster over something right now and is having trouble getting her words out. I look at her now and wonder if Mimi likes me more than friend? She is showing all the signs but then again why would she want to like me of all people. She could date pretty much anyone she wants, so she wouldn't choose me now. I quickly throw that thought out the window.

I finished the omelet and say to Mimi "Thanks for the Omelet again Mimi and thanks for allow me taste more of your food in the future. If you don't mind I do need to get back to work on decoding these files before it too late…" As I finished saying that Mimi look at me and nods at me. I pull my Laptop back over to me and start to decode the file again.

"No problem at all Izzy, glad I was able to help. I better start make some food for the digimon they look like there staving over there." I look back over to Mimi and see that she is using the apple chucks from before to make something new. That smart of her, to not let any of the food go to waste.

Kari POV

Blinding light flashes before me as see that most of the digimon have digivolve into their rookie form now, with the exception being the second generation of kids digimon. Upamon and Poromon are now awake which is a lot better now and look fine, plus Chibomon and Leafmon have digivolve into DemiVeemon and Minomon. Mimi looks stun that most of the digimon digivolve by eating all of the food she made. I wonder if they work like battery sometime, it seems like they always digivolve when they are full of food. Mimi says "Wow I can't believe you guys eat all of that, it must of good if it was gone that fast. I would love to make you some more if you want more to eat." She smiles when she finished, I bet she lying to them right now. No why would she do that… Because she lied right to Tai face and so far, Lilithmon hasn't be wrong about anything she said to Tai.

I look over to Tai door and I right now I don't trust anyone with Tai, I don't want him to get hurt again like this. I don't know if anything happens to him again we wouldn't be ever be able to pull him out of his depression, that what scares me the most is losing Tai forever. Right now, I going to have to keep my guard up for me and Tai right now or else we could both get hurt by them, Matt and Joe already proven this to me. I hear all the Digimon shout out "YES PLEASE!" Well at least the digimon are simply enough I don't have to worry about them being able to backstab anyone, though they would follow their partner in whatever they say or do. Mimi nods at the Digimon and then heads back into the Kitchen.

I feel something nudge my ribs and I see that it was TK, I sigh when I see it look like he wants to talk but it looks like he not going to force it on me if I don't want to. I glad I have TK to go through all this with me… I don't really give an answer to TK yet. I think about Davis and how he tried to help me this morning. He was sweet for trying and I know he will always be there for me if I want him to be. I just don't really know if I want him to be by my side. I give TK the look that says I am ready to talk when he is and he sighs then turns back to Cody and Davis and says, "I want to talk to Kari about some things, is okay we leave the Digimon with you?"

Davis looks like he was about to argue with TK but Cody stops him and says, "Of course we can." We both nod at Cody and head into my parent room for some privacy.

After we close the door behind us I look at TK and waiting for him to start talking since he was the one that wanted this talk. TK already realize this without even look at my face and says "Why did you blow up at the group last night during the fight… To be honest I don't blame you for it… I just didn't wish you did it there…" TK is look down and away from me when he is speaking. I guess he feels a shame for how I acted.

I sigh and then think for a few seconds before I answer his question "I don't see why I should care about Matt when he did something so horrible to both Sora and Tai. Sora isn't getting off free either she could of easy of fix this mess before it happens but she chose not to… I didn't believe in them for a second they would get back Agumon Egg, to be honest I think it should have been me and you to get back Agumon Egg… and maybe Davis since otherwise Izzy wouldn't have let us go in there without a mega on our team otherwise." I stop and think I don't really know if that was the real reason to bring along TK and Davis but that who I was thinking about bring at the time, but I know for sure that who I want to go with me to find Agumon Egg.

TK looks at me finally and sighs then he says, "Well I am glad that you trust me enough to come and rescue Agumon but really Kari, who we sent in there was the best choice… I know you don't want to give Matt a chance, and I'm not saying you must do it today or anything but please hear his side of story. He realizes he was in the wrong but he was just confused and had miscommunication… I mean everything turn out alright and for the better, last night. We got another Mega to help us fight plus Tai is feel better by what I can tell." He stops to look me in the eyes. I am feeling lost in his blue eyes while stares at me, in a good way.

I sigh he right but something in the back of my head said we would have been a better chose to head inside. I say to him "Okay your right, Sora got back the Egg and made Tai feel better but I don't see how that makes up for what she did to Tai?" I mean by the sound of everything she like Tai at the same time but she didn't do anything about him, and it not even like she like two boys at the same time so that different from my position, right?

TK sighs and say "Kari we were both afraid to admit our own feeling since we didn't want to lose each other… And I bet it was a lot harder for Tai and Sora since they both knew each other for longer than we both have…" Okay maybe what TK saying about Sora was right, I was about to speak and point out what Lilithmon said but TK continues talking anyway by saying "And if you say that Lilithmon said that Sora give up on Tai… To be honest I was thinking about it… I think she knew Sora was in the park that night and tried to drive a wedge between them by making her hear miss understand what happen with Tai and her. She can read minds right so I bet she knew exactly what to say to push Sora over the edge and push Tai more towards her. She forced everything to play out like they did for her befit, plus she was dead wrong anyways. Once Sora learned the truth and you can't argue this one she was the most driven to get back Agumon Egg including us, Kari… So, she does care for Tai and she hasn't given up on him yet either…. In fact, I think it the opposite she willing to support him no matter what now." He looks at me like he hopes I am understanding what he is saying.

Crap I do when he says it like that I can see how Lilithmon play Sora like a fiddle. I look TK in the eyes so he knows I not lying when I say next "TK your right, I can trust Sora… but that doesn't change my mind about anyone else through…"

TK smiles at me and says "You know what Kari I'll take that small bit of you back as your acting more like your normal self. I know trust is hard to mend when it been broken but I'm glad we able to at least fix a bit of it right now…" I try and smile back at him but I am not really in the mood to be honest. SO, what if one of my friend didn't stab Tai in the back the rest of them still did.

Izzy POV

Yes, I got the next file decode! Alright let read what is says then, it reads as the following… I found Beelzebumon the new beer he wanted I told him it was 95 percent proof, that should last him for while hopefully. Beelzebumon has also been requesting a lot part to build the perfect motorcycle as he puts it. It a load of hog wash I say, he keeps getting half way done building the damn thing then stops. He says he thought up a better design or something, and the one he currently building won't be perfect so why continue building it. Whatever, I don't care what that idiot builds in his free time. Rest of the demon lords have been keeping busy mostly by them selfs and not bothering me which I like. Now that I have some free time, I begin to think what I do with my share of the digital world that Lucemon promise me. We only have like two rules we need to follow, this gives me a lot of leeway of how to run my lands. Apparently, there are still two Golden Digi-Egg that can lead to armor digivolution hidden still. One of them show itself to the Digidestined when they were facing one of their own and then never stay with them. The other one hasn't been seen by them yet, I glad I was able to find those recorded in the ruins. I think this will be the first treasure that I will make my minion hunt for when I get into power, I like to think these will be my memento for when we crush those brats.

I sigh and this doesn't really tell what I was looking for. I was hoping I would find out their plans from reading this. The only good thing that comes out of this is now is I know that their another Digi-Egg beside the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles that allow Davis to digivolved Veemon into Magnamon. I look up and over to see that TK and Kari are no longer with Davis and Cody with the digimon. Davis looks to pouting over something probably over the fact that it has to do with TK and Kari no less. From what I can remember Davis said that after he used the Digi-Egg of Miracles it disappears when Magnamon transformed back into Veemon. So that means there another Digi-Egg out there that could rival the power of Digi-Egg of Miracles. We found after all, all of the original eight crest that got turn into Digi-Eggs I thought that would be last of them, I wonder what left to find.

"Hey Izzy, so have you found anything useful yet?" I look over to Tai in which he is holding Botamon in his arms as he was saying that. I sigh and start to think not really anything that will help us find out what the demon lords are planning on doing with these temples. I see Sora is also now behind Tai holding Yokomon in her arms, I guess whatever they need to talk about has finished now.

"No not really to be honest, the only thing I found with this file that there are two golden Digi-Eggs, we already know of Digi-Egg of Miracles when Davis use it in the final battle against Ken. The other one wasn't name to be honest and by the sound of it, whoever is writing these report that I am reading is planning on finding the Golden Digi-Eggs after they take over the Digital World…" I run my hand through my hair and then sigh. This was a lot of time and effort to spend on decoding a file for a worthless information right now, my brain feels like it going to explode from all that work I did. Honestly, I super happy to learn there are more of these Golden Digi-Eggs but they don't help us with the problem at hand.

Sora sighs and then says "Well I mean that useful to know but it doesn't really help us beat these Demon lord does it… How is the search for the temples going along then Izzy?" Sora looks around the room to see that everyone is up now. "Everyone is up now, so you should have be able ask them about the temples, right?" As Sora is saying that I just sigh.

"Well I ask everyone and they don't remember see any temples when they were on their shifts… I think you might be right about them being hidden from plain sight. I got Ken and Yolei to start searching for them while I was busy decoding the files." I point them towards Kari room and then continue saying "We might as well all go check up on their progress… I hope they found out more than I did…"

Tai puts his hand on my shoulder and says "Izzy don't worry about not finding out anything right now, I know you won't let us down. I'm sure that you will somehow be able to pull through for us like you always do." Tai flashes me a wide grim and I can't help but smile at him. He right, I will figure this out at some point… It just a little overwhelming always being the guy who should have the answer for everyone. I mean I love figuring stuff out and learning the answer, but everyone always thinks that I know everything and come to expected it from me. I know the hand that faith as dealt me, I do need be the guy with the answer for everyone. I have come to accept this role since I know it must be my job and no one else.

I close my laptop for moment since I haven't start to decode the next file yet. I get up from the corner top and head into the room where Ken and Yolei are right now. I notice that Tai and Sora are right behind me. I knock on the open-door frame and say "So how is your progress so far? I hope better than mine, the last file was filled with useless information."

I see Yolei eye go huge and she gulps, she looks like she is panicking a bit to be honest. Maybe I should of gave her more time before I told the other they were working on this. I see Ken just let out big sigh and then frowns towards me and says, "Nothing so far Izzy, to be honest this program of your is really advance, we only just figure out how to change it to search for different energy signals." He then looks over to Yolei and she still looks worry about not having anything to show yet. He then says, "Well now that we found out how to change the setting, we can start to try all of Yolei ideas for what to search for." He smiles towards Yolei and she just blushes at him. I wonder if they will ever call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend.

I speak up to the both of them and say, "I forgot to show you how to use the program that was my fault there. If you guys need any help on how to use the program just come and ask me, I won't mind showing you how to use it." As I was saying that I realize I really won't mind help them at all, since it might help relief some of this stress I'm getting from decoding these files. Who know after working on something else for a bit it might allow me to see something that I didn't before allowing to decode the files faster.

Yolei is shaking her head back and forth and says, "That won't be necessary at all Izzy we can handle this now, we got the program working now so there shouldn't be any problems." She tries to smile after she finished talking but fails. I guess she still is worry about not be able to help the team out in anyway… I sigh I hope this works out as it's starting to look it like going to backfire on me and she will feel even worse than before I ask her to help me. Ken also reads this and puts his hand on her shoulder, she able to smile now.

Sora speaks up "You guys, Izzy really won't mind helping you guys with the program if need be, so don't feel like you can't go to him for help." Yolei looks at Sora, then nods at her. Yolei looks like she is thinking like she is now going to take me up my offer if a problem arises. Well that good Sora could convince her to ask me for help.

Tai says, "Well we better let these two get back to work now if we want them to figure out where these temples are located." Me and Sora turn to him and nod we leave the room but as we do Tai adds one more thing "I'm sure you guys will find something to do with the temples, so don't give up hope. I believe in the both of you."

Ken and Yolei look shocked by Tai words. Well more Yolei than Ken to be honest, Yolei very shyly was able to say "Thanks…" as we leave the room. I go back to sit down at my computer as I work on the next file. I smile by the look of things that give Yolei a huge confidence boost.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Joe POV

I look at Matt as we are waiting to hear from the doctor that my dad brought into look at Matt's ears. He went through everything pretty quickly and he is printing off the photo of Matt inner ear. I sigh I haven't talk to Matt that much on the way over here. He told me about the battle with Beelzebumon in more detail but other than that he hasn't mention what happen last night at all. I want to ask him about everything, that happen with Sora and him but the feels like it would be crossing a line. All I know is that everyone was giving Matt the same dirty looks that I keep getting when I was at the apartment. I know what I did to diverse them but with Matt my only guess is it has to do with Sora somehow.

I hear someone coughing at the entrance of the room. I look over and I see the Doctor my dad got. He then clears his throat and says "Well I don't understand how this happen to your ears but you're really lucky, to be completely honest with you kid. The damage done should have been permanent but your ears are healing themselves somehow… I never see anything like this…" He holds up the picture he holding in his hand and has a sense of wonder on his face when looking at the photos. He then continues saying "I want to ask how this happen to you but Dr. Kido has asked me not to question you about that… My only guess is to why you won't have permanent damage is because of how this injury happen. It looks like, your ears are almost trying to reset themselves to before they got injury. All I can say is you're going to have a hard time hearing quietly noise for the next two weeks or so. Also, make sure not listen to any load noises during this time or else the damage to your ear will become permanent…" He shakes his head at us then exit the room, as he about to walk through the door he turns around and says "Well that everything, you two can leave now." And with that he leaves the room.

I sigh and that good to hear that Matt hearing problem won't be permanent and by the look of things any injury we manage to receive while in the digital world will be heal faster when we exit the digital world and come back to the human world. I turn to Matt and say "Well this is currently good new Matt, at least now the upcoming rock star won't have to have any hearing aids." I try and make a joke because Matt still seems on edge about this whole thing.

Matt looks at me with shocked in his face and then signs before he says "Right I forgot you don't hate me… Thanks for caring Joe but I think we should get back to apartment before any trouble shows up." Matt then get off the chair he was sitting on then walks out the door. I know he right about getting back to apartment, I don't want to be miss the next time anything goes down either.

I case after Matt and as I reach him, I replay everything he said to me in my mind then I ask him "Matt no problem at all Matt, I always going make sure all of my friends are look after… but what did you mean by that I don't hate you?" Matt stops walking down the hallway and looks uncomfortable when I ask him that question.

Matts sighs and then he walks down the hall as we are walking he sighs once again and says "Well your bound to hear about this anyways at some point. I mess up super hard with Tai and Sora… I don't think they will ever want to talk me… I don't think Tai even knows the full story yet based off the way he is treating me… I don't deserve it that for sure…" I see Matt starting to tear up, which is rare sight. I only see him crying in the digital world before and that usually had to do with TK in some way or form.

I put my hand on Matt back and try and comfort him the best I can. "Matt, I don't know what happen last night…. I'm a complete failure for the crest of Reliability. I was the only one to not show up last night… I know the feeling of letting everyone down. Whatever you did can't be that bad why don't we talk about? Maybe it will help with things?" I gulp that didn't go as well as I plan but I really don't know how to comfort someone when I don't even know what the problem is. I look over to Matt and see that he no longer looks like he going to cry now so that a good thing.

Matt wipes away the rest of his tears that started to form in his eyes and says "I don't think so Joe, I shattered my friendship with Sora and Tai into a million pieces and I don't think I can ever fix things and go back to how things ever before everything… I might as well tell you what happen now from the beginning…" As we push open the hospital doors we start to walk down the street towards Tai's place. Matt then begins retelling me the story of what happen. He says "Well I found out how Tai felt about Sora soon after the Diaboromon fight on the internet and give him the wrong advice at the time, I told him he should wait to act on his feeling since he was worry about losing Sora if she didn't feel the same way." He stops there for a second to let me take in what he said. Okay this isn't so bad so far but this remains me that this hasn't been the first time I miss a big battle over a test. Matt looks over to me then sighs before he continues saying "After some time after Mimi move to America Sora came crying to me because she was upset about Tai not like her. I knew what Tai feeling were at the time but I thought I shouldn't share his secret… That was a big mistake on my part, I should have just told her then Tai like her… Sora later after a few attempts of getting to try to see if Tai like her, she asks me to find out for her. I should have done anything else but what I did… I told her sure I can do that; my plan was to convince Tai to ask her out… My plan failed and I had to give Sora an answer… I told her no Joe…" I gulp when I hear this okay so this pretty bad then. I mean he sounds like he really sorry for what happen though… I see Matt has stop walking now and I turn around to see him shaking… he looks like he going to break the concrete with his shaking. Matt is barely able to get out what he is saying next "Joe, I'm a terrible person… instead of helping my friends get together… I push them apart… I don't think I should have the crest of friendship after what I did… This isn't even the worse of it… When Sora ask me out on Christmas, she told me Tai gave her the boost to come inside my Tent… I thought he was over her Joe… That why I said yes to her, I hadn't even thought of dating her until she asked me out…. Tai wasn't over her at all… He wants to make her happy no matter what… He helps me plan dates she end up loving… He helps me get her a Christmas present this year when I was busy with my band over the break… It turns out Tai was depressed about this the whole time and didn't tell anyone… Izzy only found out by figuring this out on his own… So, when second Sora turn out be an evil digimon called Lilithmon… I don't blame him for going into a comatose state like he did…" So, Tai was so depressed last night that he couldn't even kill himself if he wanted to by sound of thing… I gulp when I think of this and I wasn't there to help him when he was in this state. The way that Tai greet me at the door when I enter this afternoon makes me sick to my stomach. Matt lifts his head so he is looking at me in my eyes and says "Joe you should hate me… I want to make everything better for the both of them for everything I cause them… I want things to go back to begin when I didn't mess up my relationship with both of them. I know I can't but I want make sure I do everything in my power to help them…" He looks away from me. Matt doesn't look like he has anything else to say.

I sigh and reflect on what he told me… He did mess up with Sora and Tai but by the sound of things he willing to admit he was wrong and try and fix what he messes up. I guess I know why Sora and Tai are dating now, plus why everyone was giving Matt dirty looks now… I sigh and then ask Matt "So how do you plan on fixing things then? Also in case you're wondering I don't hate you… You did mess up but you sound like you want to fix this… maybe I could help you?" Matt looks shocked at my comment; I know I must help Tai and Sora as much I can because I didn't show up when they need me the most… I sigh and before Matt can answer me, I continue "I didn't even know any of this was happening last night… I feel sick to my stomach that I couldn't help them in any way last night. I hold the crest of Reliability yet I failed my friends by not showing up at all Matt… I don't want to failed them again when I can help make things better for them…" I look at Matt and he has a small smile on his face.

"Joe… I think we both mess up… I think I did a lot harder then you but we both mess things up… I don't know what or even how I plan on making things right between Sora and Tai… but I would love your help Joe…" he walks up to and put his hand on my shoulder and says "Joe… no was hurt too bad last night… I think everyone is going to forgive you with time… me on the other hand everyone will hate what I did until the end of time itself… unless I do something to mend the scatter piece of my friendship… So, don't worry too much about it. You're the one guy I can always count on Joe… just even offering to help fix things between me, Sora and Tai prove that. Anyone else could of just walk away and be done with me… so thank you Joe." He smiles at me now.

I sigh and nod at him as we begin to walk down the street back towards Tai apartment. I want to believe Matt and say this problem will fix itself with time… but I don't think that the case. I already proven to the rest of the group that when they need to contact me, I am unreliability. I got to show them they can count on me no matter what… I look over to Matt and say, "I think we will think of something to fix everything…" Matt just looks at me and then nods. I can't help but feel that I am letting everyone down somehow.

Yolei POV

I smash my head into the desk that beside Kari's computer as we come up with another failed search to find these stupid temples. I feel Ken rubbing my back and it makes me smile a bit but it not really helping. After yesterday battle it show me how unless me and Hawkmon are unless we DNA Digivolve with Gatomon. I want to prove to everyone one that I not unless like Kari point out, I still have my worth on the team. Even Davis is a better use to the team since at least Veemon and Wormmon can reach mega level. Hawkmon and I can only go to ultimate at best plus we need Gatomon for that. Well I know Izzy is the main computer guy on the team but I thought I was maybe the second best one on the team. I thought I could shine there but that a load of hog wash there. I can't even find these stupid temples and it took way too long to even figure out how use the damn program that Izzy made. I feel so worthless right now. Maybe Kari is right about what she said.

I hear Ken talk beside me and say "Yolei don't give up now we still have load of your ideas to search through before we can call it quits for the day." I turn my head towards him and he smiles a bit at me and then says "So what are we going to try next then? We already try looking for new Digi-Eggs, plus we use my crest of kindness to look for the temples so what was the next thing you want to try? I forgot… It was a pretty big list." He looks at me sheepishly when he says that.

I look at him and say, "We could check to see if we can pick up the energy reading we get off a Digivice…" Ken nods at me and start to type into the computer the search parameter. He plugs his Digivice into the computer to pull off a reading to give the program something to search for. I don't really think this is going to work… nothing I could do right now will work. Wait a minute we try Ken crest when we were looking for temples but no knows how it was created so maybe that means we must use one of the original eight crest then. This get me quickly excited by then I remember why we use Ken crest… the original eight crests were destroyed… I don't want to bother Izzy because I need to prove I worth something to the team… but maybe I should ask him if he has any data on the original crest to use for the scan.

I look over to Ken as he is typing he turns to me as he finished up and hits the enter key, he says "Well there we go the program is now searching the entire digital world now hopefully this will work…" last time this took about ten minutes which is fast but not fast enough to try and brute force the program to find these temples. Ken looks at me with worry on his face and says "Yolei are you okay?" With everything that happen… I know what Kari say was rude but you aren't worthless to us… or me. I think you belong on this team no matter what reason you are thinking of right now."

I look at Ken and smile at him, well I least I got Ken to cheer me up a bit. He always knows what I am thinking and knows when I need cheering up. I just say, "Thanks Ken that means a lot to me…" I don't really know what to say after that. That when I hear a crash in the living room I stand up and look out into the living room to see Izzy has fallen off the counter top where he was using his laptop.

I hear Mimi ask him "Are you okay Izzy? Why did you fall backwards like that?" I see Mimi is now beside Izzy as she finishes saying that and is helping him get up off the floor.

"Well I just finished decoding a file and found out what Lilithmon I Believe like to do in her free time, in too much detail for my liking. Also, there no more new information on here either, which is making me frustrated to no end." Izzy sighs then puts his chair back into place and sits down and by the look of things goes back to work on decoding another file. I sigh this means there only more pressure on me and Ken to find these Temples since there our only lead that Izzy could find so far.

Sora POV

I look over at the bathroom door where Tai took Botamon in so he can use the toilet, I hope he wasn't too late. By the sound of things I don't hear Tai screaming so that I good thing. I look over at the clock on the wall it reads 5:45. We been here all afternoon and we no closer to finding anything out about what the demons lords want with these temples. Davis and Cody are trying to play poker with the digimon while we wait. I look over to Biyomon and she has the fruit she found in her hands. Mimi offer to go with her so she can plant it since she agrees that it would be too soon for her and Agumon to try having sex. Biyomon said, "Well at least I found it and I can try growing it so it won't be hard to find it for next time." I wonder if Mimi knows what that fruit does. I look over to dryer with my tennis uniform in it. I know Tai said I can stay here as long as I like but I feel like I want to stop at home first and get a clean set of clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I really don't want to leave Tai on his own when he still might have that nightmare again tonight…

I hear the bathroom door open and out comes Tai and Botamon. Tai looks at me and says, "Well it was a close call but I was able to get him to the toilet in time." As he says this Botamon checks go red, and I smile at Botamon embarrassment.

"Hey don't worry about that Botamon it nothing to be a shame of. We all need help when we were babies as well." I look up at Tai now that I'm done talking to Botamon and tell him "I was think of running home to grab some stuff. I don 't knows how long this is going to take plus I only live like ten minutes away so it be quick for me."

Tai looks at me and nods while I say this and answer me with "Oh okay Sora, I walk over to your place with you then." He flashes me a grin when he finished this.

I laugh and say "You don't need to do that Tai you can stay here instead with Botamon." He really doesn't need to come with him. I am just heading right back here straight away.

Tai chuckles and then says "I know I don't need to do that Sor, but I want to walk with my girlfriend." I enjoy it when he calls me his girlfriend, it sounds so nice coming from him.

I rolled my eyes and say to him "Okay then let's get our shoes on quickly I want to be back here as fast as we can." Tai nods to me and we both throw our shoes on quickly and we are out the door in a flash. We reach my apartment quicker than I usually do when I head over from Tai place. I unlock the front door and we head inside. I say to Tai "You can wait in the living room while I grab some of clothes in my room." He nods at me as we walk into my apartment.

"Oh, Sora is that you honey? You never texted me why you weren't coming home last night. Plus, I got a message from the school about you not being in classes today, is everything okay?" I hear my mom talking in the kitchen and then moving towards us while we still in the entrance. Crap I knew I forgot something last night. My mom see Tai when she turns the corner and says "Well, hello Tai it good to see you again, how is Sora new sister doing? I was hoping to have her around for another dinner this weekend?" I can see Tai face is dropping by the second as she is speaking.

Damn it, I need to run damage control I grab my mom arm and start to drag her into my room and say "Mom there some things I need to tell you…" I look over to Tai, he not really moving around that much other than Botamon is now moving in his arms. I look at him and say "Don't worry, I have this cover for you Tai…" I pull my mom into the room and close the door behind us.

My mom is a bit angry at me for dragging her into my room and says "What was that for Sora? That was very rude I was talking to Tai about your sister." She crosses her arms and looks at me angrily and say "Also I want to know why you were in school today, I cover for you by saying you were sick so this better be a good reason!'

I gulp at my mother and grateful she told the school that but I don't really know how to approach this topic. I sigh and say "Mom I don't have a sister or twin..." I couldn't say anything more before my mom cut me off.

"Yes, you do Sora, she came over for dinner last Friday with Tai. Who she is dating you can even ask him. I know you don't like her but you have to…" Okay she has said enough this is making me sick to hear all this coming from her.

"NO MOTHER! You don't understand anything that me or twin as you were calling her wasn't really me at all! In fact it turn out to be an evil digimon who trick and try to seduce Tai so she could easily kill him or something like that! I was dealing with that last night and today…" I shout at her and she looks shocked at what I say, to be fair I guess most parents won't have to deal with anything near this level of weird.

"Wait what? She was an evil digimon?" She lends against the door and looks at me, I nod at her in responds. "So how did she have your memories then? Also, is Tai going to be alright?" she asks me and I glad she worry about Tai it will make telling her I started to date him a lot easier.

"Yes, he okay, but he was lured into a trap by these evil digimon last night. They use my twin who we found out was called Lilithmon to lead Tai into a fight by himself. She was able to this because she had my memories since she can read minds, Lilithmon was doing this to all of us Digidestined for months now. They end up killing his partner digimon in the fight and Tai went into deep depression… He seems to be doing better now that I was able to rescue Agumon back from the enemy last night… We think they are going to planning something again soon and we need to ready… I came home to get some clean clothes to wear since I live so close by… I also learnt a lot of thing out yesterday… like how much of an ass Matt is and how much Tai really cares for me… I am dating Tai now…" I look at my mom that pretty much sums up everything she need to know… I hope she doesn't think too badly of me for switching guys so fast but in my mind these last two weeks really open my eyes.

My mom looks at me for a while and not saying anything as she collects her thought, she then says "Okay then… I know that you don't have any control when your need for the digital world and I hate seeing you in danger like this but I make an exception this time." She comes over to me and place her hands on my shoulder and says "Kick this Lilithmon ass!" If shocked doesn't descried how I am feeling I don't know what does, what just happen? My mom continues "I know how much that you and Tai care for each other, so I happy the both of you are dating now. What that Lilithmon did using those feeling and twisting them against Tai like that is horrible. There just one thing you must promise me, please make sure you come back to me." She pulls me into a tight hug, it hard to breathe to be honest.

I can't believe she is taking this news like this, I was able to get out a "I promise mom." She lets go of me and I say "Mom do you mind if I stay at Tai place for a while? I worry about him… when he woke up beside me, he was having a pretty bad nightmare"

My mom releases me from the hug and say "SORA why were you in his bed?" You weren't having you know what?" I brush really hard when my mom asks me that when I realize my mistake all too late.

"No mom, if you must know Tai deny Lilithmon sex since he thought it was too soon in the relationship if you must know… I was sleeping on his bed since we ran out of stops for me to sleep that all, I swear." I was saying that in hopes that my mom leaves it at that and doesn't ask me any more question.

My mom sighs at me and says "Well that good to hear that you're not rushing these things… you said you came here for some fresh clothes, right?" I nod at her and then she says "Well I better guess we should start packing some clothes for you then, I would also like to hear everything that happen between you and Matt later when you have more time. Also, you can stay over at Tai place for a while."

I just nod at her and say "thanks for understanding mom… I think I should able to handle packing myself. Also, I promise to tell you everything later about Matt." I quickly grab some pants and skirts and t-shirts and throw them into a bag. I was even quicker with my underwear and don't even look at what I am grabbing. I have everything ready before my mother can even leave the room.

As we both leave the room I see Tai still standing where we left him and I gulp please don't let him go back into that unresponsive shell he was in before. My mom sees him and walk up to him and place her hands on his shoulder and says "I think what this Lilithmon did to you was horrible, go kick her ass for me. Also, I know you will take care of my daughter Tai, I sure you make a fine boyfriend for her."

Tai blinks at my mother and looks up at her and says, "Thanks Mrs. Takenouchi, I promise I keep her safe…" Tai looks like he was just as shocked as I was to hear that coming out my mother mouth.

My mother laughs and says, "Oh I know you will Tai, don't worry about that." She let go of Tai and turns towards me and says "I guess you should both be heading back to whoever apartment is acting as HQ, then right?" I nod at her and pull Tai out of the apartment and we both start to walk back to apartment now.

Tai was the first one to speak up "Well I guess your mom approves of me dating you… I was not expecting any of that to be honest." I smile at him when he says that my mom approves of him. I link arms with him as we walk a lot slower back towards his apartment now unlike how we rush over here before.

"I was just as shocked as you were when she told us to go kick Lilithmon ass… Tai were you okay when my mom first ask you about Lilithmon when she thought she was still my twin? It looked like you froze up again and went back into that shell you were in before…" I look at him worry, I hope this wasn't the case.

Tai looks at me and sighs then he shakes his head as he tells me "No I didn't go back there; I was just shocked at how much Lilithmon wrap herself in my life… I didn't really know what to say and was just really overwhelmed with everything…" he turns to me and say "Thanks for handling that… I didn't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

I rest my head on his shoulder and say "Tai that what we do now we cover each other back always. I promise you that I never let you face anything alone again." I see Botamon spraying bubbles when I was saying that, it looks like he agrees with me.

Tai then takes the bag I am carrying and says, "I carry this the rest of the way back for you… and before you say anything I doing this because I want to." He grins at me and laughs a bit. I can't help but laughing with him.

I grab Botamon out his hand and say "Well if your carrying my bag, then I carry Botamon home we don't want you droping him now do we? And before you say anything I'm doing this because I want to!" I throw him a mocking smile, and he smiles and laughs even harder now.

After Tai Laughter, has die down he say "Okay you win Sor, you can carry Botamon. I can't beat you if you use my own argument against me, now can I? Also, I can't believe that your mom acted that way towards Lilithmon, she wants us to kick her ass. I wouldn't of thought that in a million years." I Laugh and enjoy my time with Tai as we walk back.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Izzy POV

My head feels like it going to explode any second now, I need to get this last file decode. All the other files have been less than useful, it either it proved no new information or no new information about the demon lord end goals. By the look of files, Of the ones I was able to grab most of them look like they were written by a new enemy we haven't face yet. I can tell the writing styles of Beelzebumon and Lilithmon so far. Lilithmon was really easy to spot… she only has sex on her mind when she writes one of these files. I am sure glad I only read one file from her so far. So far, we seen Lilithmon, Beelzebumon and Leviamon. Sora and I hear the names of Lucemon and Barbamon, that means we have to defeat at least five demon lords. I hope there isn't more than that since we already have our hands full with just facing one of them at a time. This last file I grab from the base, need to provide me with something we can use against the demon lords or at least know what they're planning at the very least.

I feel someone hugging me from behind me and then I look back to see that it Mimi. Mimi says softly "Izzy you been on that computer almost all day… The only time I saw you take a break is when I made you food… You brain will fry if you don't take a break soon." She looks at me with worry and I just sigh.

"Mimi, I am almost done decoding the last file… after I finished that there no more files after that." I rub my eyes when I finished saying that to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. I need to get this done as soon as possible before they move into the next step of their plan. I say and think out load for a second "Even after I finished decoding the file, I must help find the temples so we can be prepared for the demon lords… We can't beat them with brute force if they all fight like Leviamon…" I just trail off as I really don't want to finish that thought.

Mimi looks at me and sighs "Well you not going to be any use to anyone if your brain fries Izzy… So why don't you finished that last file and take a small break and play cards with the rest of us?" She looks like she really wants me to take a break but I can't yet until I figure everything out. Mimi lets go of her hug and says "Can you promise me that? It doesn't have to even be that long of a break…" She is giving me Mimi famous puppy dog eyes.

I sigh and giver into Mimi, I just say "Okay Mimi you win, I'll take a break after this file is decode…" Mimi looks really happy that I said that and then I turn back to the computer and start to type away to finished the decoding of the file. Maybe Mimi is right about need a break, it is getting really hard to focus on this last file.

A work for a little while longer until I hear Davis shout "There got to be something I can do! I don't want to sit around and just play cards while the bad guys are moving close to what ever there doing." He stops shouting and then I hear him get up. I sigh I almost done decoding this last file. That when I feel someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. I notice that I the oldest kid in the room, by the look of things Matt and Joe aren't back yet either. I then wonder where Mimi, Sora and Tai went off to? I didn't hear any of them say they were leaving. Davis is shaking me back and forth shouting "Izzy you got to have something for me to do? I am going crazy just sitting here and doing nothing."

I can't take this shaking anymore and shout "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Davis stops shaking me now, as soon as he does I say, "Thank you Davis but I almost done decoding this last file, which might give us something to do about stopping the demon lords." The face that Davis is giving me looks like he doesn't like my answer, I don't either and I really don't know what to do other than to decode these files or look for the temples that the demon lords are after. I sigh and say, "Maybe you can give Ken and Yolei with some ideas on the search for the temples?"

Davis looks okay with this answer as he goes into the Kari room to help Ken and Yolei with their search. I turn around again and start to decode the last bit of the file. I smile at the fact I just finished the last file I will have to decode for the night. I hope this file will contain useful information. The file reads as so… We found the last temple today in the sector called Misty Ilse, it was in the north like we thought it was going to be. This means we have everything we need in order to put our plan into action. Now we wait for Lucemon order than we attack the temples, Lucemon says if we going to win we must wait for the right time. By the sounds of it Lilithmon has her part of the plan work out and ready to go, now I just need to report this Lucemon. I can't wait until we rule the damn digital world, we been in the dark ocean for too long now, I have everything of value that can be found here. I want to take to new land as soon as possible to find all the treasure of the digital world.

I reread the file while it short has the most information on it! "YES! PRODIGIOUS!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I see that everyone that is remaining here has notice my outburst. Ken, Yolei and Davis walk out of Kari room when they heard me shouting, and join Cody, TK and Kari in the living room with me. "I found one of the location of the temples! I know what sector it is in! It in the Misty Ilse sector!" I pump my hand up in the air, I knew these files were going to pay off. We can now plan to stop them in the Misty Ilse!

Davis is the first one to respond to me and he shouts "YES! We can do something now! I say we all go check out the Misty Ilse and try and find this temple that located there! We need to know what and where the thing we are defending is." I look at Davis and he is absolutely right about that. "I say we head out now!" That is a bad idea however, I think we should wait until we have everyone back in the apartment before we go the Misty Ilse.

Ken also agrees with what am thinking by saying "Davis we barely were able to fight Leviamon by ourselves I think we should wait until the other come back first before we head out to the Misty Ilse." I look around and everyone is for the most part look like they going to agree with Ken on this.

Davis then says "I didn't say anything about fighting anyone Ken, All I said is let us go check out this place. I mean Mimi and Palmon went to the digital world with Biyomon about half hour ago, to plant that fruit she brought back with her. So, I don't see the problem here, if a demon lord do show up we just run we don't even try and fight him…" everyone is staring at Davis he does bring up some good points but the back of my mind says we should wait for everyone. Davis then continues when he sees no is going to argue with him on those point "I don't see why we need all twelve of us to search for a temple anyways. I mean that just seem like a waste of time to me, while we wait for the other to show back up."

Ken looks at Davis and sighs "Okay Davis, then we put it to a vote if we go now or when everyone get back." Ken looks around the room and everyone agrees with the vote. He then says, "Raise your hand if you think we should go now." I don't raise my hand since something is telling me it will be a bad idea if we go now. I look around and see that only me and Ken didn't raise our hands out of the human vote to stay. The only Digimon to not raise their hand were Tentomon, Gabumon and Gomamon. I sigh it looks like Gabumon and Gomamon want to wait until Matt and Joe are back from the hospital by the look of things.

I sigh and say "Well if that how the vote was cast, I can see that me and Ken are out number here. So why don't you six go ahead and I'll stay here to informed the other when they get back and send them into the Misty Ilse sector after you then." They all look at me and nod. I see Kari is giving me a dirty look but it a lot less intense than the one she was giving me before her and TK talk today. I guess he was able to convince her to trust us a bit better or something.

Yolei then turns to me and says "Well Izzy all of our searches in your program, never lend to the Misty Ilse at all. So, I will make sure I bring back some we can use to track down the other temples for sure!" She raises her hand in the air. Yolei looks like she need to do this or she will break down from what I can tell but is trying her hardest not to show it. I hope that by giving her that task didn't make things worse, I was just trying to show her she is useful to team unlike how Kari been implying otherwise. I notice Ken also notice how Yolei is acting and is also able to read how she is really feeling, he sighs when Yolei is done talking.

TK speaks up and says, "We might as well use Kari computer then for the Digiport then, I think we should hurry and find this place before any of the demon lords plan on attacking this place." They all nod at him and they start to walk towards Kari room.

Davis shouts "Alright guys it time we move into action!" he pulls out his Digivice and was about to shout Digiport open when Cody stop him and pull his arm down. Davis look surprise by this.

"Davis, we need to set to coordinates first before we open the portal otherwise it will be random and we won't know where it sent us." As Cody was saying this I can see from where I am still sitting on the counter top, that Davis face looks embarrass he forgot that in his haste. I hope that won't be a problem for them when they enter the digital world. I see that Cody is the one typing the coordinates in the computer as soon as he finished he turn and ask everyone "You guys ready?" They all nod their heads as they all holding their Digimon in their hands. Cody nods at them and says "Digiport Open!" And then I see a blinding white light coming from Kari computer, then there gone. I look over the clock that is on the wall and it reads 5:56, I remember that time so when the other show up I can tell them when they left for digital world.

I look around the apartment to see it just Me, Tentomon, Gabumon and Gomamon left in the apartment now. My stomach rumbles as I only really eaten that egg omelet that Mimi cook for me today. I look at the other digimon and say "Well, I might not be the best chief in the world but I going to make some food, do you guys want something while we wait?" They all nod their head and we walk into the kitchen together.

As I was finishing making the sandwich for everyone, Tentomon speaks up says "Izzy do you really think that we should let them go there without the other? I feel like we should have fought them on this issue more…" I sigh when I hear this maybe he right but we hold a vote and that was the results, everyone else thought it was better idea to go now. I don't blame most of them since all they really been doing is sitting around doing nothing all afternoon.

Gomamon answer his question by saying "Well they could of at least bribe us with some food like Joe does when he trying to study… I know Joe won't be happy that we missed out on going… He been feeling really bad about missing last night…" Gomamon just hangs his head down and looking at the floor now. It sad to see Gomamon sad since he always so happy and upbeat most of the time. I guess I should let Joe know that it was okay that he missed last night because he was here today when he found out. I remember the time at which he arrived at this afternoon, he must of miss the last class of the day to come here. Joe never miss class, even when he sick.

I put the sandwich down for the digimon and they start to eat them. I sigh and look at them and say "Well it done now and if anything does come up we can go to Misty Ilse to help them, when the other get back from where ever they are… I miss where Sora and Tai went, does anyone know where they went?"

Gomamon answer me by saying "I hear Sora saying she want to go home and grab some new clothes and Tai went with her." I nod at him well that means they should be back anytime soon. I see that Gabumon hasn't really eaten any of his sandwich and Gomamon also notices that and says "Hey Gabumon, you going to finish that Sandwich?" He starts to reach over for the sandwich.

Gabumon just swats Gomamon fin away and says, "Yes I'm going to eat that…" Gomamon looks disappointed for a few seconds then goes back to smiling again. Gabumon looks like he is thinking about something important, I probably guess it has something to do with Matt. He looks like he unsure if he should ask us. Gabumon sighs then eat his sandwich, it looks like he doesn't want to share with us what bothering him.

I sigh and tell Gabumon "Look if there something that bothering you, you can talk to us about it. We are still your friend Gabumon." Gabumon look shocked by my comment then he blushes for a bit while he nods and he goes back to finishing his sandwich.

Tentomon says after he finished his sandwich "Thank you for the food Izzy. I love that sandwich it was delicious." He rubs his belly as he was saying that. I smile at him, it wasn't anything special to be honest, just some meat and cheese really. Gomamon who still has food in his mouth is also nodding while he is agreeing with Tentomon.

Gomamon swallows what he was eating and says, "Yes much better than Tai burnt Eggs I had earlier today." He flashes a grin at everyone then continues by saying "You could say Egg Head over here makes Eggcellent food compared to Tai." I just shake my head at Gomamon joke. Gomamon is laughing at his own joke. "What come on that was funny?

Gabumon finished his sandwich and says quietly "Yes thank you, Izzy." He hands me his plate and then says to everyone "Do think everyone is always going to hate Matt now?" he starts to trail off at the end. I guess that what was bothering him. I sigh at Gabumon, this is a really hard question to answer, since it depends on a lot of things, first is if Matt is serious about fixing things. Which I believe he is, the other is how everyone perceive what happened with Sora and Tai and how much they think he in the wrong. I don't think Sora will be forgiving him anytime soon to be honest. The other than that I'm not so sure about the rest on when and if they will forgive him.

I sigh and try and tell Gabumon what I am thinking "Well Gabumon you got to understand what happen with Matt is that he mess up really bad, I haven't heard his side of the story but from what I can see from him and how he acting he really sorry about how everything turn out and he want to fix it. It going to take a lot of work from his end but I think he get most people to forgive him with that happen. Sora and Tai on the other hand might never forgive Matt for what he done, even if he does ever thing he can to fix things… Only time will answer that question." Gabumon looks at me and then nods like he understands.

I see a flash of white coming from Tai parent room, I guess Mimi is back now with Biyomon and Palmon. As they enter the room Mimi was saying "Hey everyone I'm back from the digital world, we end up planting like twenty seeds in Biyomon forest." Biyomon blushes when Mimi says that, Mimi then notices that everyone is missing and says "Wait a minute where is everyone? They were here when I left…."

I was about to answer her when I hear both of our cellphones and my computer go off. I gulp this can't been good. I rush over to my computer and see that it sent out a message.

TO: EVERYONE  
Demon lords have open a portal in Misty Ilse sector in the digital world at 6:24.  
SENT AT 6:24

"Crap!" I shout they just went there, not half hour ago, I run over to Kari computer. As I am running I'm shouting to Mimi "I just found a temple location from the last file I was decoding. It located in the Misty Ilse, Mimi. That where Ken, Davis, Kari, Yolei, TK and Cody just went. I was stay behind to tell everyone where they went. We got to hurry and go help them get out of there. They won't be match for them unless we get everyone there to fight them." Mimi looks confused for a second then understand what I'm saying as she rushes over to me.

"Okay Izzy we just need to help them until everyone get back from where ever they are. SO, let's go in to help them." She turns to the Gabumon, Gomamon and Biyomon and says, "You guys stay here and tell the other to head there straight away!" They all nod at her, then she turns back to me and says "Okay Izzy what are you waiting for then? Let's go!"

My face loses all colour as I try and open the portal. I can't open the portal to the Misty Ilse or any portal close to it. This has never happened before after I was able to update the portal so we can use our older models of Digivice to open the Portal. I gulp and turn to Mimi and say, "I can't open the portal Mimi…" I see her face is losing colour as well and she looks scare for our friends. I just say to her "I hope they're able to get back to us safely."

We hear the door fly open and I look out from Kari room to see that Sora and Tai are here now and there panting "Sorry we got caught up at my mom's place, we got your text we book it over here." Sora was the one saying this as she is trying hard not to drop Botamon while she is catching her breath. Tai drops her bag that I assume is filled with clothes on the ground.

I look over to them with a horrified expression on my face and say "That location is where a temple is that the demon lords are after… Younger kids went in to scout it out… I can't open a portal to where they are…" As I was saying this Tai looks like he going to start freaking out any second now that his sister is danger and he has no way of helping her. Sora just puts a hand on his shoulder, this calm his down a bit.

"Well Izzy what are we going to do them? I mean from what you guys were tell me, we going to need everyone there to fight one of these demon lords…" as he was done saying that he starts to pace around the room and he says, "I'm worry about Kari and the other now…."

Sora puts Botamon down on the couch and walks over to Tai she just hugs him and says "Look I'm sure Izzy will find a way into the digital world so please, don't worry too much about this. They were able to a handle themselves yesterday so I believe they can do it today as well…" Tai stops pacing as soon as Sora hug him, but his foot is still tapping like mad. I can see that Tai is still worry about everyone who is in the digital world right now.

I gulp and just say "Look Tai, Sora is right I will try and find a way into the digital world so please stay calm here." Tai stops tapping his foot now and is look at right at me. He sighs and then nods at me and I say "In the meantime, we can only hope they're able to get out of there without getting into a fight…" I feel the tense in the air as I go back to my laptop and try and figure out why the portals has stop working.

Matt POV

I gulp when reread the message that got sent to us. I turn to Joe and he looks even worse than I do. He looks like he literal going to fall to piece by the way he is shaking right now. I wish I was more convincing to Joe when saying that I didn't need to go the doctors, now everyone could be in trouble or worse. This is why I want to stay at the apartment so me and Gabumon can make sure if anything happen we could be there to help them out. I hope they haven't done anything stupid like gone into the digital world after the demon lord without me and Joe. I say to Joe "We need to get back to the apartment now, Joe! If we run the whole way there I bet we could make there in about fifteen minutes or so." I look over at Joe and he stop shaking now and he nods at me.

"Your right Matt we need to be there as soon as we can. So, let stop talking and start running!" He starts to run down the street now. I follow right behind him, please let everyone be safe. I just want to make sure everyone is safe and doesn't get harmed in anyway. I think we going to need every Mega, if we are going to fight one of these Demon lords if they are anything at all like Beelzebumon in fighting power. Now we down a Mega because Joe was worry about my health… I can't fail anyone again no matter the reason.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

TK POV

I'm in a lot of pain now, why did I have to be the one on the bottom of the pile this time. This always happens when we travel in large groups, I think from now on we should do this pairs. I feel the last person getting off me. I stand up off the ground and look around me. That when I hear Yolei just say "Wow, look at this place… It beautiful. Who got to come here on their shift the first-time round?" I start to look around we all located on a small island with a few hundred palm trees. I can see the other side island of the island from here, around the edges of this island it has this white sand. I look around and see thousands of small islands like the one we are on now. Every Island looks like a tropical paradise, Yolei is right this place is beautiful.

I hear Davis speak next "Yolei, I don't want to agree with you on principle but you're right this place is beautiful… Don't you agree Kari?" I look over to group now and they all look they agree with Yolei statement.

Kari just nods her head at Davis and then looks around some more. Ken then coughs "As much as this place is beautiful, I think we should start to look for this Temple that meant to be here…" I sigh, Ken is right we not here for a vacation. I relook around and realize that finding the temple will be hard. It entrance could be on any of these islands or even under the water. Izzy didn't really give us any hints where to find it other than it was in the Misty Isle.

Cody speaks up "Well me and Armadillomon can start by looking underwater with Submarimon, while the rest of you start to look above ground on each of the island." We all nod at him like that sounds like a plan to us. We all watch Cody walk over to shore with Armadillomon, he turns to look at him and says "Are you ready to go Armadillomon?"

Armadillomon nods at Cody and says "Whenever your ready partner!" he nods at Cody and then jumps into the water.

Cody shouts "Digi Armor Energize!" he holds out his Digivice and D-terminal they both start to glow grey with colour. The water start to glow grey where Armadillomon jump into the water.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"SUBMARIMON!" he shouts this as he burst out of the water. After the water, has stop spraying everywhere we see Submarimon. I haven't see him in a long while since he only real useful when we need to deal with underwater stuff in the digital world. He still has Armadillomon ears on the side of his cockpit and some of his scales running under his chin. He has two white flips at the front and one large tail fin that looks like it belongs on a boat. His underbelly is this deep purple colour and you can see from here he has two small legs at the back. On his nose, he has a metal spike that he uses for attacks when he under the water, he also has the crest of reliability on his side. His cockpit opens and he says, "Well come on Cody, jump inside then." Cody then nods at Submarimon and get inside of him as he then gets down and lays in the cockpit. The cockpit closes and then Submarimon push off and head into deep water, as he about to go under he shouts, "Don't worry about under the sea me and Cody will have that cover." And with that he goes under the waves.

I turn to the rest of the group and say "Well we better digivolve as well and start searching these islands as well. We might as well split our self into two group then." They all nod at me, when I finished saying that. I turn to Patamon and say, "you ready to go?" He nods at me and then my Digivice start to glow white.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"ANGEMON!" Angemon shouts as he un folds his wings he smiles and pick me up and get ready to carry me as we fly over to the next island. I look over and see that everyone else has also Digivolved into champion forms as well except for Gatomon who digivolved into Angewomon and is carrying Kari in her arms. I also see that Davis is on the back of EXVeemon and Ken and Yolei are on the back of Aquilamon while Stingmon is flying beside them.

Ken look at Davis and says "Well Stingmon can't carry me that well, so I grab a ride with Yolei, so why don't you head with TK and Kari, Davis?" Davis looks at me and then signs, I guess he want to be in Kari group and not be with me at the same time… I guess so he could win over Kari. Should I allow that to happen, I sigh. I shouldn't do anything if Kari wants to be with me she will pick me over Davis, I don't have anything to worry about.

"Okay Ken and Yolei that sounds like a plan to me, why don't you guys start the search with this island first while we start to go check out the next one over there." I point to the island we going to check out as I was saying that. Ken just nods at me and then Angemon takes off as we fly over to the next Island to search for the entrance to the temple.

As we are flying over the to the next Island I hear Davis shouting over to me "TP what makes you think we going to find the entrance to this temple over here on this Island?" I look over at Davis and just laugh at his question. Davis shouts "What so funny TH?"

I stop laughing at Davis question to reply to him "It just that, I don't think the Entrance to the temples will be on this Island Davis, I just pick it at random. We have to start the search somewhere?" I look over to Davis and he looks like he wants to say something but can't find word he needs. He ends up just nodding back at me.

I look over to Kari and she smiles back at me and says, "I think this is a great spot to start look for the temple TK." I smile back at her, it good to know that Kari is acting a little bit like she normal does. I glad my talk with her could talk some sense into her. I will just have to keep trying to show her we won't betray her like Lilithmon says we going to.

We land on the ground and start to search the island; this island is a lot smaller than the one with the portal on it. I look over to Davis and see that he kicks each of the palm trees as he walks past them. I chuckle at this and ask him "So Davis what have those palm trees are ever done to you, to face your wrath today?"

Davis kicks the palm tree and then put his foot to ground before he turns to me and says "This is the digital world TF, last time I was stuck on an island I hit one of the trees and it made it move out to sea. That was because everyone forgot to wake me up and left me by myself that morning! I was hoping one of these trees would open the entrance to the temple. Now if you excuse me I have a temple to find TR!" Davis goes back to kicking the trees one by one.

I shake my head at him, how hard is it for him to say my name right, it only two letters. I look over to Davis, he might be right about that but somehow, I don't think we going to find the temple like that. I hear my D- terminal going off as it received a message. I look around and see that Davis and Kari also got a message. I open the message and it reads as the following

TO: DAVIS, KEN, YOLEI, TK AND KARI  
Received at 6:05  
I think I found the temple but I can't enter it for whatever reason meet me back at the island with the portal. I explain what I find then.  
SENT FROM CODY

I look over to Davis and I see him shouting "I DIDN'T NEED TO KICK THOSE TREES! GOD DAMN IT!" I see him fall to his knee defeat I couldn't help but laugh at him. Davis looks over to me and I stop laughing, I don't want to hurt his feeling. Davis just rolls his eyes at me. Davis shouts "EXVeemon, Angemon and Angewomon come back! Cody found the temple!"

The Digimon arrive soon enough and we fly back to original island we were on and we see Cody is on the beach with Submarimon, along with Ken and the other as well. We land and Cody says "Well it good to see your back now, I will explain what I found underwater." Cody sighs and say "It was really weird to be honest I was swimming along and then my Digivice flashed with this grey light and then it appears out of nowhere. It was surround in this bubble and the inside of it look like tropic rainforest and at the center of the forest was this large Aztec temple made from limestone stone. You should saw it, it makes up here look like it was a barren wasteland. We try swimming around the bubble but we couldn't an entrance to the temple at all. So, we try to swim into bubble surrounding the temple that was when we attack by these insects I don't know how they could breathe underwater but they start to attack us so we left. As soon we got a certain distance away they stop attacking us and went back inside the temple."

We look at Cody, we believe him when he is telling us this but I haven't ever heard of anything like that in the digital world before. Whatever these demon lords want from these temples can't be good, since these are definitely no ordinary temples. Ken speaks up and start to say "Well I guess it doesn't matter if we can't get into the temples then. We only have to stop the Demon lords from getting close to them… I wonder how we are…" Ken was cut off when we see that the water is rise out in the ocean now.

We all turn around just like Cody described to us moments before the temple start to raise out of the ocean. It is creating these huge waves as it raises and water from the tides are soaking our feet. We look up as the temple is now done raise out of the water and is now level with the sea level. What the hell is going on here? I don't think Cody did anything that would cause the temple to raise above sea level. If anything, it sounds like he just active the defense system of the temple to keep out intruders. Cody is right the rainforest on the island surround the temple is fill to the brim with different types of plants that I can see from here, it really does make these islands look like a barren wasteland. Yolei shouts "Damn Cody you were exaggerating one bit at all…"

I replay everything Cody was saying then I turn to him and ask, "Did you say a grey light flash?" I am wondering if it was the same grey light as Joe's crest, if it was that then maybe we need to bring Joe here to get inside the temples. I wonder if these temples are connected to our crest in some way?

Cody looks the most shocked by the temple raises out of the water but he then turns to me and says, "Yes TK it was a grey light, why do you ask?" Everyone then turn to me when Cody ask me that question.

"I was wondering if it was the same grey light as Joe crest to be honest, you did receive the Digi-egg based off his crest. Maybe that how you got the temple to show up?" I try and explain my thought to everyone. They look like they understand what I'm trying to say and just nod at me.

Ken looks like he was about to say something but that is when everyone is hear these two-booming voices speaking to us together in sync "Come Digidestined before it too late." Coming from the temple on the island. We see some birds fly off the trees and fly around the island. We all gulp at this what did we just walk into.

Davis was the first one to speak "Well I be the first one says this, I don't really want to disrespect the voice of the temple. So, I say we do as it says." He jumps on to EXVeemon back and tell EXVeemon "Well, let's head to the temple EXVeemon." EXVeemon looks stun and then just nods at Davis. Then start to fly off to the temple.

I sigh I guess that he decided for the whole group again, I don't want him to get into any trouble, I turn to Angemon and say "Well let's follow him then, let make sure he doesn't get into trouble with whoever just spoke to us then.

Angemon hold out his arm and he start to carry me over the water. I look back to see that everyone else is following us now as we head after Davis. Angemon says as we are flying "TK, I feel great power coming from this temple. I only felt something similar when we first meet Azulongmon." Wait that does that mean we meet another one of the four the Harmonious ones? That can't be a good thing if the demon lords are planning on attacking one of their temples.

I just nod at Angemon and say, "I hope your wrong about that Angemon or else we could be in serious trouble if this really one of them…" I say this to Angemon and he just nods at me. The insects that attack Cody are no longer attacking any of us this time. We land on the island shore right in front of the stairs leading up to the temple. We join Davis who already landed and are now waiting for Cody and Submarimon to land, once they de-digivolve back to Armadillomon we start to walk up the temple staircase. The lime stone is cover with moss and in someplace up the temple there are some tree growing on the side of the temple.

As we reach the top of the stair Yolei says "Why did there have to be so many stair to this place." She says this as she bends over to catch her breath, I look around and it looks like for the most part everyone is a bit winded from the walk up here. The rest of the Digimon don't look that tired since they all flew up here.

Cody says "Don't be disrespectful Yolei, this temple must have been built with a purpose." Cody cross his arms at Yolei and she just nods at Cody. We then enter the temple and then we see there are two crest on the wall, the crest of Friendship and the crest of Reliability by side the door that leads farer into the temple. Cody then turns towards me and says "Well I think you might have been on to something when you mention Joe crest, TK."

I now have all eyes on me I just say "It was a luck guess with what I was told… I could have also been total wrong as well." They all just nod at me.

Before anyone can say anything more we hear the twin booming voice again but this a lot quieter than before which I'm grateful for since I don't want to go deaf like Matt did. It says "Follow the tunnel down to my camber Digidestined." We all look to one each and just nod as we start to walk down the hallway. It slops downs at thirty degrees angle it hard not to fall over when walking down it. We reach the end of the tunnel in no time at all, as we do we blinded by the light. Somehow the inside of the camber is filled with sunlight from the outside. But standing in the center of the room is this huge green turtle digimon with two head each head looks different than the other one but similar never the less. The one on the right has it head cover with a green helmet that doesn't cover it eye but has four spikes running down the center of it. The other head on the left has a green helmet but this one cover his eyes and just has two spike coming out the side of it this one look more like dinosaur while the one on the right look more like a snake head. It also has this giant tree that located on the back of his shell that look like it mangrove tree that looks so closely knitted together the tree truck look like it one huge tree. It has twelve yellow balls hanging from the tree on it back. The leaves are so close together I can't even see into the upper reaches of the tree on his back. The head on the right then speaks to us "Well it looks like I have company of some of the Digidestined today on this special day." The left head start to speak now that other one is finished, he says "Yes I thought the crest of Reliability was with you… But it turns out to be the young man who received his Digi-Egg. This doesn't matter what bring you come see me on this event today?"

If anyone is following what is happening right now it definitely isn't me. I look around and the other look just as confuse as I do right now. Cody was the one to ask him "Well sir we don't know what you're talking about? What makes this day so special then? Also, my name is Cody Hida and it a pleasure to meet you." He then bows at the Digimon.

Both of the Digimon head chuckles and they both speak in unison "Wait maybe I got a head of myself then, my name is Ebonwumon. I'm one of the Harmonious ones that watches over the digital world, it a pleasure to finally meet you Cody Hida." Cody is still bowing when Ebonwumon finishes, Ebonwumon chuckles when he sees Cody is still bowing "It seems like not all respect has left the younger ones now days." As the head one the right finished saying that we all start bowing, "You can all stop that now, I'm not like some of the other the Harmonious one." We stop bowing when he says that. The head on the left start to speak again "Well When I sense your presents I was hoping to see the Matt the wielder of the crest of friendship and Joe the wielder of the crest of Reliability but if they are not here with you then maybe the can see it next time this happens." We all give him a confuse look as we still don't know what about to happen, Ebonwumon catches our confused look and his right head says "Well normal only the one who wielder of the crest of Friendship and the crest of Reliability may enter this island, but since I about to lend my power to the event today I will allow the other Digidestined to enter the temple today." As soon the right head is finished the left one starts up "You see today I will start the progress in which I lend my power out to the digital world to fix whatever was broken during the last three years and reshape the lands and oceans for the better for those who live in the digital world. It starts up here in the north with me then moves the east where Azulongmon where he fixes the balances of the world so that all thing are equal in the world and no disruptions are left connecting the Digital world to other planes that it should not be connect to." As soon as the right head finished the left pick up where it left off by saying "Then it heads down south to Zhuqiaomon who creates new life in the digital world in case any was permanently lost for whatever reason. Then it finally goes to west where Baihumon purifies the digital world from any evil digimon that would seek to harm the balance of the digital world that are still waiting to be reborn into Digi-eggs." Both of the head have stop talking now and look at each other before they speak in unison "This event happens over the four days, we must full concentrated on our task when this is happening otherwise even if one of us break concentration even if I completed my task it will all go waste. The other Harmonious Ones must wait for me to start the progress. I thought I would treat those that were here to something no one has seen outside of the Harmonious ones for a very long time. Tell Joe and Matt they are welcome to back next year if they want to see the begin of the event of restoration."

Wow that was a lot to take in, I bet Izzy going to be mad when miss out something like this when we back to the apartment. I speak up and say "Thank you for letting us have this honor to see the event of restoration." Everyone else just nods at what I saying.

Cody adds on to what I was saying "I'll make sure to get your message to Matt and Joe, you can count on me Ebonwumon. Also, again thank you for this Honor like TK said." Cody does a bow and as soon I see him bowing, I join in as well.

Ebonwumon chuckles and his right head says "I'm sure you will Cody thank you, for you were chosen to wielder the Digi-egg of Reliability for a reason Cody. You all my raise now." I can see Cody smiling from here. I see that the left head is talking now "The event of restoration will begin now, so I won't be able to talk to you, I hope you enjoy the show. You can leave whenever you feel ready since I will be going at this for a full day. The other Harmonious ones will also begin to prepare for the event but if you would run into one of them in their temples, you might be able to get some more answer out of them."

As soon as he stops talking the room is start to full with grey and blue balls of light as they form around Ebonwumon. He goes completely still as this is happening. Each ball of grey and blue start to shine like light on a Christmas tree. I recognize the light coming from each of the ball as the same light of Matt and Joe Crest. It beautiful the temples ceiling opens up to reveal the sky and we start to see these balls of light start to fly out the room. Some of the balls start to meld together as they fly off together give off some lovely colour. I feel something buzz in my pocket and I look down to see it was my D-Terminal, I look around to see that everyone is doing the same. I open up my D-Terminal to read the message.

TO: EVERYONE  
Demon lords have open a portal in Misty Ilse sector in the digital world at 6:24.  
SENT AT 6:24

No, this is what the demon lord must have been planning for their attack to happen when the Harmonious ones start the Restoration event so they couldn't defend themselves. I look at everyone and shout "We need to head outside to see what happen! We can't let the demon lords near Ebonwumon while the restoration event is happening. This is what they must be planning for all this time."

They all nod at me, I feel Angemon pick me up says "This will be faster TK than walking." I look up at him and nod as we start to fly up the temple hallway, I don't want to fly above Ebonwumon since that might break his concretion need for the event or maybe mess it up in some way.

Me and Angemon outside of the temple in a matter of seconds I can see a huge red portal opening, when my feet touch the ground by the look of things I was the first person outside. That when I see the giant red nose as it sprays a rainbow gas cloud. NO WHY DID IT HAVE TO HIM. Leviamon is slowly making its way out of the portal now I can hear his slow deep chuckling before he speaks in his deep whisper voice "I can't wait tooo kill yooou Ebonwumon, I want tooo be ruler ooof thisss ooocean and every ooocean that thisss wooorld hasss tooo oooffer. Sssince I will have achieved my dream ooof being the true ruler ooof the ooocean ooonce I killed yooou. I will enjoooy killing yooou toooday asss it marksss the day ooof my rule ooover thessse oooceansss."

I gulp and fall to my knees we can't beat him with the digimon we have now, he already proved that to us last time we fought him. I can only hope that the other will show up since I think we need everyone we can take to beat him, otherwise this will be a hopeless battle. I hear the other coming up the hallway I stand up and try to look calm when they come. I know we just going to lose this upcoming battle. I don't need the other to see that I'm freaking out. I turn to Cody and say "I think we should try DNA Digivolving since Digmon wasn't able to help out much last time plus I don't want anyone taken out of this battle. It gives Leviamon to much time to focus on attacking one of our digimon when one of them is taking care of another one." Wow that almost sound believable to me, the only reason I said that is I know how the crest works you need to show the correct trait to make it shine to digivolve. Right now, I know I don't have enough hope to make Angemon reach his ultimate form.

Yolei looks at us and shouts "Ya that a great Idea TK we already tried the number games last time so why don't we try something different this time, what do you say Kari?" I look over to Yolei and glad at least some else bought that excuse. I sigh, here I am meant to person who believe we going to win no matter what.

Kari responds with a dry "NO Yolei! If I remember Angewomon was the one of the only digimon left standing last time we fought him." I sigh when I hear this, I know Kari was making progress with trusting people back at the apartment, but it looks like she wants to still go at everything alone instead.

Cody looks at me and say, "Alright TK let's do this then." He then turns to Armadillomon and say, "Are you ready Armadillomon?" He nods then Cody Digivice start to glow white as it covers Armadillomon.

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"ANKYLOMON!" Ankylomon has grown in size compared to Armadillomon now and still walks on all fours, he about the size of a car. He still has a golden shell like in his rookie but this time it covered with sharp golden spikes on his back. Along his spine are bigger black spikes that go along his body before turning into smaller golden spikes along his tail. His tail has this black mace at the end of it and he has these black spikes around each of his feet. His head has this helmet covering with six golden spike running down center of the mask while he has these curved horns point upwards on the side of his helmet.

"ANGEMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"ANKYLOMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"SHAKKOUMON!" Shakkoumon shouts as he finished forming. I look over at the big clay doll that the DNA Digivolve of Angemon and Ankylomon. If this was a coolest contest we would lose for sure. That is not however a coolest contest, Shakkoumon might be one out best defensive fighter we have on the team, I just wish he didn't look like a dork. I look at him he this huge clay doll that has golden trim everywhere along his body, on the lower half of his torso has this golden sun on the front and on his sides, are more solid pattern of golden that zig-zag back and forth to form small golden triangle. His upper body has a purple diamond shape rock on the center of it with golden trims coming down from his shoulder. He also has a pair of wing on the back of his upper body. They are smooth and straight feather for wings and look like they are also made from white clay as well, just like the rest of his body. His arms are round and looks like canon almost. At the end of his arms he has three small golden claws he can use to grab onto thing. His head is round and his red eyes look like there always almost shut all of the time. There a black circle going around his eyes and look like that would-be size of his eye if he could open them. On the top of his head rest a fancy looking golden cross. He might not look cool, but he still has part of Patamon inside of him so I can't help but cheer on for him. Shakkoumon talks both in Angemon and Ankylomon voices at the same time and say "We will run defensive this time around."

"EXVEEMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"STINGMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"PAILDRAMON!" I hear him shouting in the back ground and as I turn around I already miss Paildramon as he already digivolving to his next form. When I first saw Paildramon it remains me of Omnimon Where it took the best part of each digimon and made them one. I still trying to figure out how Angemon plus Ankylomon turns into Shakkoumon, it doesn't really look like either of them to be honest.

"PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLE TO…"

"IMPERIALDRAMON!" Imperialdramon shout at us. I see this time the huge black and golden dragon that Davis and Ken digimon can make. It still looks ferocious every time I see him, to be honest he looks more powerful in this form that he does look when he modes changes into this fighter mode. I see that it red wings are starting to pull back now signaling his mode change is about to happen.

"IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHAGNE TO…"

"IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHER MODE!" Imperialdramon shout as he raises his right arm that has cannon on it and point it towards Leviamon and says, "This time we going to win this rematch, you can count on it!" He stretches his wings as he starts to fly towards Leviamon. Shakkoumon start to take off after Imperialdramon now.

I look over to Kari and Yolei to see how there working out, I sigh when I see that Angewomon hasn't de-digivolved so she can DNA digivolve with Aquilamon. Aquilamon see the rest of the digimon flying towards Leviamon I can see him sighing as he knows he won't be much use in this fight but he still willing to battle anyways.

Leviamon see the digimon coming and says "I dooo nooot have the time fooor the mooorsssel toooday, toooday isss the main cooourssse fooor me. Sssooo, nooothing will stooop me frooom eating Ebonwumon toooday, nooot even yooou tiny mooorsssels will ssstooop me." I gulp when I hear this I don't think we can stall him by the sound of thing. This is really looking bad for us, I wonder if the other will show up in time…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

TK POV

I look at the Leviamon as he now entering the water as our digimon are still charging him. I can see Imperialdramon cannon on his right arm is done charging up as he shouts, "Positron Laser!" He fires white ball of energy at Leviamon. Imperialdramon shouts as the white ball is flying through the air towards Leviamon "This fight will be much different this time around Leviamon, prepare for deletion! We won't let you ruin event of restoration." Imperialdramon then pulls back his fist as he starts to drive towards Leviamon and shouts "Majestic Strike!"

Leviamon chuckles and then I see the ocean is starting to be pulled into his mouth and then he says "Rostrum!" The water blast the fires out of his mouth this time around is even larger than when we fought him last time. The blast of water is aim towards the now driving Imperialdramon and he unfolds his wings to stop his forward momentum. As he does this the torrent of water that being blast at him barely miss him. Imperialdramon Positron laser hits Leviamon and it makes forces his head backwards. That when we hear him "Yooour right it will be much different thisss time arooound mooorsssel, fooor I am the rightful king ooof all oooceansss… yooour foooolsss tooo think yooou can stooop me Mooorssselsss." As he was saying that he spins around and slams his tail across the top of the water as he shouts "Cauda!" I huge tide wave is coming toward our digimon.

Shakkoumon shouts "I don't think so, we won't loss!" Shakkoumon sun emblem opens as he shouts "Kachina Bombs!" Then I see ten or so clay disk shoots out of the sun emblem. They all fly across the water and head for the base of the tide wave as they start to explode the part of the tide wave that was going to hit the island start break up and water start to fall to ocean surface.

As the water is starting to fall it begins showering our digimon with water, I see Angewomon draw back her right arm like she is pulling a bow while her left arm is pointing towards Leviamon. She shout "Holy Arrow!" she fires the arrow as soon as all of the water is out of the way. That when I see Leviamon looking directly at us, he is ignoring Angewomon and attack to just look at us. I hear him growl right before the holy arrow hits him on the top part of his right jaw. Well this is great he knows where we are, we are so going to die. That was the only thing stop him from killing us before was because he didn't know where we were in the forest.

Leviamon turns and looks at Angewomon as he pulls back both of his tails and says "Duo Cauda!" As both of his tails hits the top of the water to the left of him, the pillar of water he was making in the fight in the forest look so small now compared to ones he making now. Before they look like a toy water gun now it looks like he shooting water out of canon. Angewomon is trying to move out of the way in time of the water pillars that are being sent her way, but she wasn't going to make it until Aquilamon push her out of the way. I sigh when I see Aquilamon was also able to make it out of the attack unhurt as well.

As Leviamon was swinging his tail to hit Angewomon, Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon were moving around to his left side. As soon as his tail hit the water to launch his Duo Cauda attack Imperialdramon is already charging up his arm cannon and then shouts, "Positron Laser!" He fires a ball of white energy at Leviamon, as it hits Leviamon left side of his jaw, He then folds his wings and start to drive out of the air towards Leviamon as he then shouts, "Imperial Claw!" he pulls back his right arm ready to punch Leviamon it starts to spark with electricity. Shakkoumon start to drive towards Leviamon as well now, trying to match Imperialdramon pace.

Leviamon see this coming as he starts to drive under the water. As soon as he underwater he able to turn himself around and crashes out of the water as shouts "Rostrum!" a torrent of water comes out of his mouth, it not as big as this time around since I don't think he drank the ocean water to power up the attack.

Shakkoumon see that Imperialdramon is about to get hit by the attack, he then moves in front of him. I see Shakkoumon start to pull in the air around him as he looks like he going to try and absorb the incoming attack. I see that as he starts to pull in the attack it narrows the stream of water allowing Imperialdramon to barrel roll to his left and keep his moment up for the attack. Shakkoumon is having a hard time absorbing the attack and he look like he starting to shake as he does it. Shakkoumon start to fall as he fails to absorb all of the attack, this to allow the rest of the water stream to fly above him. His sun emblem opens and using the energy he absorbs from the attack to power up his next attack. He shouts "Kachina Bombs!" I see this time twenty clay dish fly out and heading towards Leviamon.

Imperialdramon reaches Leviamon just as Shakkoumon start to launch the clay dish at Leviamon, Imperialdramon punches Leviamon start in the left side of his jaw as electricity flows through his punch as he sends him slight backwards and then follows it up with a kick with his left leg that sends Leviamon jaw up towards sky even more. Imperialdramon knows he does has much time when he moves in close combat to get out of range of Leviamon tail attack, he starts to fly upwards as soon as kick connect with Leviamon. As soon the kick hit Leviamon he says "Cauda!" he then drives his head under the water to right of him and his tails come downward angle straight at Imperialdramon from the left side and it looks like it was going to hit him. Clay disk finally reach Leviamon as soon as his head is under the water, they start to explode along the left side of his body. From what I can see as each bomb is exploding it's leaves a black spot on him, but that not the important part, as the clay dish were hitting Leviamon tails as they were able to push it back enough to slow down the tails allowing Imperialdramon time to escape from Leviamon attack.

I hear Cody say, "Yes way to go to Shakkoumon! I think we can beat him this time!" I really don't think so this time around, but I don't want to crush his dream. I look over to the island with the portal on it and I got to believe the other will show up soon. That when I notice the island with the portal is moving a bit, I hope that because of the event of restoration otherwise Leviamon is causing that to happen. I look back at the fight to see that Leviamon is pulling in water as preparing his next attack while his head is still under water.

"Anima!" as says that he launches the black tornado while he raises his head out of the water. I see that he combines the water he drew into the attack to make it even more deadly as I can see the water is cutting up trees in the distance. As he pulls the tornado up and he trying to hit Imperialdramon with it now, who is above him. Imperialdramon is speeding up as he tries to out run the black tornado. He doesn't make it as he gets shallowed up inside of it, I can see where he getting hit as he sent up the funnel of the tornado. Each time the water rushes past him I can see it leaving some glowing hot red cuts, I don't think he will last long if he left in that black tornado for too.

I hear Angewomon shout "Holy Arrow!" Then see she launch an arrow straight for Leviamon eye, she not done there she then starts to fly straight for Leviamon. The arrow hit Leviamon in the eye and all he does is blinks as the attack hits him. Angewomon flips herself over as he folds her wings and shouts "Holy Charge Kick!"

Shakkoumon is also trying to stop the attack on Imperialdramon when his eyes glow red just as he was about to hit the water shouts "Justice Beams!" His head spins around so it is facing Leviamon and he shoot red beams out of his eyes. This attack was able to make Leviamon left side of his head move back a bit but not by much. It wasn't until Angewomon kick to the right side of his head to his upper jaw by his eye that sends Leviamon black tornado slightly to the side allow Imperialdramon to fly out of the black tornado.

Shakkoumon start to opens his sun emblem as he stops himself from falling into the water. As soon as Leviamon see that Imperialdramon got away from his attack he stops his attack and says "Cauda!" He spins his body round to left, his tails come flying straight at Angewomon and she is sent flying back and is starting to skip across the water. He doesn't stop the tail swing as soon as he hits Angewomon he continues the attack and hit the top of water creating a huge tide wave that head straight for Shakkoumon who was to the left of him. Shakkoumon doesn't have time to launch his Kachina Bombs and is shallowed up by the huge tide wave and is sent under the water. Angewomon is finally done skipping across the water now and is also under water now about fifty meters away from Leviamon. We then hear Leviamon deep whispering voice say, "Cooome tooo me angel, I want tooo tassste yooou!" he then lowers his jaw into the water and points his head in the direction that he sent Angewomon flying in. I see he starting to take in water at astonishing rate. I see Angewomon is started to be pulled into his mouth and is having trouble leaving the water due the rapids that Leviamon is making as they keep pulling her back under the water.

Imperialdramon see what about to happen and shouts "NO WHY BUSTER!" He starts to drive and shouts "Majestic Strike!" He pulls back his right arm as he is driving towards Leviamon, but as he does I see that he is charging up his cannon. Angewomon is about ten meters away from Leviamon mouth when Imperialdramon pulls back his right arm and slams his punch right into skull between his eyes. We hear this deafening crack as Imperialdramon punch Leviamon, this stop Leviamon from pulling in anymore water. Imperialdramon isn't done there as soon as his first hit Leviamon he shouts, "Positron Laser!" He doesn't even bother lift his fist from Leviamon and fires his cannon point blank range a see the white flash as the cannon fires as it creates a huge cloud of smoke from the impact.

As this was happening I see Aquilamon fly over to help Angewomon get out of the water before she gets shallows up by Leviamon. Angewomon grabs onto Aquilamon leg and he start to fly up and pull her out of the water. As soon as she out of the water she able to fly on her own again no problem. Aquilamon then turns and shouts "This might not hurt you but at least I will feel like I am making an effort over here!" his horns start to form blue rings and he shouts, "Blast Laser!" as soon as he shouts that blue rings start to fly towards Leviamon.

Leviamon looks piss off, and he start to swing his tails at Imperialdramon who above him as he says "Cauda!" his tails swing upwards beginning from his left and upwards. As he trying to Imperialdramon his tail comes right in the path of Aquilamon blast laser attack. He continues his attack like Aquilamon attack did nothing to him, that isn't the worse part he also hits Aquilamon and he doesn't even look he was trying to. Aquilamon is sent flying directly at us and crash above the entrance of the temple. It looks like Imperialdramon was also hit by the attack but is sent flying across the water behind Leviamon and skips a few times before he crashes on island breaking trees as he flies backwards.

I turn to see how Aquilamon is handling and he doesn't look good, he already de-digivolved back into Poromon and looks like he trying to fight off deletion like last time he was hit by one of Leviamon attacks. I guess the champion and below can't withstand one of Leviamon attack… I knew this battle can't be won without the others. I then hear Yolei scream and run to Poromon and shouting "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Not again, not again!" As she picks Poromon off the ground and holding him in her arms she says "Why do we have to be so unless on our own… I want us to be stronger Poromon!" I can see that Yolei is flat out crying her eyes out right now. I sigh, I don't think I have to say anything to her as I see Ken running over to Yolei to try and comfort her.

As I look over to fight I see Shakkoumon raise out of the water a near the island that Imperialdramon got sent to and say, "I didn't like your idea of a water bath!" Then his sun emblem open and he shout "Kachina Bombs!" he launches ten clay disks fly out of his sun emblem and they head straight for Leviamon. He doesn't pay attention to attack as he now swimming towards Imperialdramon to finish him off. Imperialdramon is have a hard time standing up now as see a lot of the cut he got from black tornado attack are along his legs. The clay disk land on the left side of Leviamon as he continues to swim towards Imperialdramon, it doesn't look like he cares about the attack to be honest. Leviamon look like he a lot more focus on finishing us so he then can fight Ebonwumon, he isn't play around with us like before.

Imperialdramon is able to get off the ground and he start to fly upwards, once he off the ground he doesn't look like he in pain anymore. I guess he only in pain when he put pressure on his legs then. Leviamon draws in water from the ocean and then says "Rostrum!" a pillar of water is head right for Imperialdramon he starts to fly as fast he can to right of him. I can hear Leviamon chuckling as he just follows Imperialdramon as he then circle around him. That when I notice that Imperialdramon is going to be leading the torrent of water right at the temple.

I shout to everyone "GET DOWN!" as soon I do I see Imperialdramon fly right past us and see the torrent of water is going to hit the side of the temple any second now. I look over to Leviamon and I see that he looks right at us and I gulp.

His attack stops right before it can reach the temple, wait what just happen? He could have killed us but he stops his attack. That when I see him pulling in more water and says "Rostrum" and he start to blast at Imperialdramon again on the other side of temple. I guess he ran out of power and had to reabsorb more water to keep that attack up. I don't really care for the reason but I happy that were alive right now.

I hear Angewomon shout "Holy Arrow!" as I see an arrow hit the back side of Leviamon right where his two tails split. I see Leviamon attack shake for a second as it follows Imperialdramon but he doesn't care about the attack he really wants to finish off Imperialdramon by the look of things. I keep hearing Angewomon shouting "Holy Arrow" I see arrow after arrow launch towards Leviamon, her attack is making his attack shake but isn't throwing Leviamon off of Imperialdramon trail, in fact I think he catching up to Imperialdramon.

Shakkoumon as soon as he sees this, he shouts, "Justice Beams" As he fires red beam from his eyes to the right of Leviamon as he still spinning around trying to hit Imperialdramon. The attack combine with Angewomon is causing Leviamon attack to shake a lot but it no use as he finally catches up with Imperialdramon he sent flying and crashes on a small island that he completely flattens as he lands on. Imperialdramon is now glowing red hot from the pressure of the water. I see some of the trees start to catch fire from heat coming from Imperialdramon.

As soon Imperialdramon was hit with torrent of water Leviamon stops the attack and say, "The Mooorsssel shooould learn it place." He raises his tail behind and says "Cauda!" his tail comes crashes down and it creates a huge tilde wave that head straight for Angewomon she starts to try and fly over it but she is moving slowly since she use most of her energy to rapidly fire the holy arrow as she did. Leviamon then turns towards Shakkoumon and start to swim towards him and says, "Wooonder what yooou will tassste like Mooorsssel?"

Shakkoumon tries to fly up and out of the reach of Leviamon jaws, he shouts "Kachina Bombs" his sun emblem open and ten clay dish fly right into Leviamon mouth, they explode inside of his mouth and he shakes his mouth and looks like he in a lot of pain from that attack. I see that Angewomon was able to make it over the tide wave in time but it too far away from the battle to do anything.

I hear "Super Positron Laser!" I turn back to see Imperialdramon is flying now in the air and he still glowing red from the last attack but his chest cannon is opening up and ready to fire as it blinks white before it fires the giant white ball of energy straight at Leviamon who still shaking his head from Shakkoumon attack. As the ball of energy is sent towards Leviamon, Imperialdramon says as he panting as trying to catch his breath "I'm… huh… not out of… huh… this fight, yet!"

Imperialdramon super positron laser hit Leviamon right above his right eye and this sends him right into the water. Davis shouts as he cups his hand over his mouth "You can do this!" over to Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon look at Davis and nods at him. I can see that he in a lot of pain but start to fly towards where Leviamon is. I wonder if maybe I should have tried to digivolved into MangaAngemon, so we can have him heal us… that was the only reason we were able to last as long as we did before. I look around and see that everyone also notices the rough shape that Imperialdramon is in. Yolei looks already defeated and even Davis looks like he about to break down anytime down. I gulp I can't break down now, I need to be strong for everyone or else it will spell our doom. Well I can say that it probably already has…

Leviamon start to swim towards Imperialdramon now, Imperialdramon stop flying towards him and shouts "Positron Laser!" He raises his right arm and it start to shake a bit from fatigue as he tries to aim towards Leviamon it starts to build up energy at the end of the cannon. It then flashes white light before it fires at Leviamon, the white ball of energy then fires right toward top of Leviamon head and he takes the attack right on the head.

I see Shakkoumon is starting to fly toward Imperialdramon so he can support him if he need to but he too late as Leviamon says "Cauda!" He swings both of his tails around and then this send Imperialdramon flying right into the island we are on, I can see trees crashing around Imperialdramon. We can all see that Imperialdramon is trying is hardest to stand up but then Leviamon look at Imperialdramon and says "Fooorgooot the rulesss… I will explain thisss later tooo Lucemon." He then lines himself with Imperialdramon as he starts to take in water. Oh, no I know what coming next and I don't like it one bit. He says "Rostrum!"

Shakkoumon see what about to happen and moves as quickly as he can to get in front of the temple, he able to get in front of the blast of water in time as it is launch right at us. The pillar of water is huge that coming towards us, it might be largest one that Leviamon made yet, or it might seem that way when you're facing it head on. Shakkoumon start to suck in air as he is getting ready to absorb the attack, the blast of water hit straight on with Shakkoumon and he trying to absorb the attack but he starting to shake as he does. Everyone here know that if he fails we going to lose our life in the attack. That when it happens I see cracks start to form in Shakkoumon and I see white light coming from inside of him. Shakkoumon shouts "Kachina Bombs!" I can hear his sun emblem open see a dozen no wait three dozen… I can't count that many. There are so many clay disk being fire out of Shakkoumon right now as he trying to deal with all that overflowing energy inside of his body, there has to be over hundred clay disk easily. They all start to fly towards Leviamon but then this isn't helping Shakkoumon deal with the energy fast enough as then more cracks start to form and Shakkoumon is now longer visible as he is blinding us with white light now.

I turn away from the light and that when I hear it, KA-BOOM! I turn to see that Shakkoumon has explode from the overwhelming energy from the attack he then de-digivolves into Tokomon and Tsubumon the baby form of Armadillomon. I see Imperialdramon has stand up and takes what was left of the attack to make sure we not hit by it. All the clay disk that Shakkoumon fire off are finally hitting Leviamon and his attack stop as he been pellet with the clay dish as they explode on connect. Leviamon is cover in a black smoke. Unfortunately, Imperialdramon also De-Digivolved into Leafmon and Chibomon we all rush down the steps of the temples to our partner, they not too far away from where we were. I pick up Tokomon off the ground and want to cry but I know I can't, I hear Tokomon speak to me "I'm sorry TK, we thought it was the only way to save you from the attack…" He looks like he barely hanging on to consciousness right now.

I just pull Tokomon in for a hug, I can't lose you again, I just can't. I can see through the path that the water stream has create that Leviamon is still standing but he does look like he was really hurt by that last attack done by Shakkoumon. I see he start to swim towards the island now. That when I hear Yolei scream "That it is it were doom, we going to die today! I'm way too young to die!" she is panicking right now.

I then hear Cody voice "You know what Yolei, I don't want to agree with you but your right…" I see Cody is on his knees hugging Tsubumon. Ken does look so good either, I can see he crying as well as he holding Leafmon in his hands. I look up and see that Angewomon is trying her best to fight off Leviamon by herself.

I sigh I want to believe we can make it thought this but I don't see how we can… That doesn't matter if I can see how we meant to beat him… I just have to believe we can and I got to make the other see it as well. "NO, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Everyone is now look at me, good I want their attention. "We can't believe that we won't win, Ebonwumon is counting on us! He might of not be able to say that to our faces, but I know we can't let Leviamon reach Ebonwumon not matter what or it will ruin event restoration… I also thought this fight was hopeless as well when we start it, I didn't know how we were going to beat him… That doesn't matter, we don't need to how to beat him, we beaten enemies in the past that we thought weren't possible but somehow manage to do it!" I look around at everyone and see that there spirts are starting to raise and I notice my chest is starting to shine a bright yellow glow now. I continue "So, I know we look down and out for the count but this is when we need to stand strong the most and face Leviamon head on! Now who with me!" I think I see everyone starting to admit a yellow light but I can't tell as the yellow light coming from my crest is start to blind me.

It starts to cover everyone in its light and then I hear Davis shout "TK is right everyone, we can't give up now! I will make sure we pull this off, even if me and TK have to do this a lone." While I can't see Davis right now, but all I can do is smile when he finally says my name right for the first time since I meet him.

The yellow light starts to fade a bit so I can see what happening around us but the light is still as intense as before, that when I notice all of digimon on the island have digivolved back into their rookie forms now. I hear Armadillomon say, "Cody I feel like I eaten a ten-course meal or something!"

I want to look over to Armadillomon to see him but that when I notice Patamon just flying right in front of my head when I look at him. Patamon says "TK let me digivolve I feel like I'm going to burst open with energy any second now! In a good way, TK!"

I look at Patamon and raise my Digivice that now shaking and is glowing bright yellow towards him. I smile at him "Of course Patamon, Go for it!" Patamon nods and start to fly above my head. The yellow light that was surrounding us the shoot upwards and form a huge pillar of yellow light that reaches all the way up to the sky. Patamon flies into the yellow beam of light.

"PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"SERAPHYMON!" I smile when I hear Seraphymon shout his name for the first time, I can't believe we were able to reach our Mega form. Seraphymon unfolds all ten of his golden feather wings that are on his back, his still an angle digimon like Angemon but cover to head to toe in armor. His armor is silver and a deep blue colour, his feet are cover with a silver tip boots that have blue covering the top part of his feet to his ankles, he also has four silver feathers attached to ankle of his feet where blue meets silver that then runs up his legs. Around his waist, he has these four bulky silver strips that run around him, only the one at the bottom has this golden feather pattern that runs along it. At the center of all these silver strips is a blue emblem that looks like an upside-down bat wings with four golden dots in the corner of it. He has this golden rode attach to the blue emblem that has all sort of Digi Code I can't read on it. He has a small silver chest plate that has two huge blue shoulder pads attach to it. The silver chest plate comes up and slightly cover his blue helmet that he is wearing over his face, this blue helmet has a golden cross on it that sort looks like a star. The helmet has one golden feather attach to each side of his helmet. His arms are cover in a silver metal that runs all the way down his arms, but he has a huge blue gauntlet on each of his arms. Seraphymon who still in the pillar of light swings his arm up towards the sky and says, "This will not be our last battle Leviamon!"

The yellow light start to form into a ball and Davis shouts "Ya what Seraphymon said! Leviamon you will never be able to count us out!" He puts both of his hands over his mouth and shouts this towards Leviamon. I then notice that Davis chest is glowing as well, while I thought it was yellow colour coming from his chest, I know realize it more of a golden colour instead. I see it start to join in with my yellow light that coming from my chest and head up towards Seraphymon who still in the pillar.

As soon as the light reach him I see Seraphymon is condensing the energy down and he start to form two small balls now. After they are done forming I see them both shooting down towards us, I blink when I see one of them is the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles, that one flies straight down to Davis while other is floating in the air above of us. This also looks like a Golden Digi-Egg, but I never seen it before. This one look completely different the Digi-Egg of Miracles as that one is more rectangle and straight edges this one has a completely smooth ball with a golden feather attach to the top of it. The new golden Digi-Egg has a crest on it that I never seen before. Davis looks really happy when he sees the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles and turns towards Veemon to say "Veemon I hope you remember how to kick ass as Magnamon because we about to Golden armor digivolve to him!" Veemon just nod at Davis and I see Davis smiling as he shouts, "Golden Armor Energize!"

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"MAGNAMON" Magnamon shouts as this as he spread open his arms and takes off the ground into a fighting position. Magnamon body look is blue and white like Veemon body but is cover with golden armor. He has golden boots that he wears that go up to his knee, the boots are all rectangle in shape and there are no curves to be seen. He has three golden toes coming out of the boots. He has Golden gauntlets that cover his fore arm and his blue claws are unprotected. His upper body has these huge golden shoulder pads and chest piece that cover his upper body from his ribs up. He is wearing aa golden helmet that cover his entire head, it has two large spikes coming out at the top of it that are slightly tilted backwards. Around his waist is golden Armor belt as well it has three long pieces coming down from it and it also leaves enough room so his blue tail can stick out the back of it. Magnamon look over to Seraphymon and says, "We need to win this fight no matter what!" Seraphymon was nodding at him and just about to reply back when it happens.

The other golden Digi-Egg that was floating in the sky start to shake violently and then breaks apart into three pieces and flies towards Yolei, Ken and Cody. It then stops in front of their Digivice and then the Digivice absorbs the pieces of the golden Digi-Egg. Hawkmon break frees of Yolei and shouts Yolei "I feel different now, I need to digivolve!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"AQUILAMON!" I see the white flash of Digivolution and then I really surprise when I don't see it going away. It looks like Aquilamon is going to Digivolve again, I thought that wasn't possible for them unless they had a DNA Partner…

"AQUILAMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"SILPHYMON!" My jaw drops as I see Silphymon, wait I thought he need Gatomon for him to Digivolve into that form. It even looks like a combination of the two, his bottom half is like Aquilamon claws, his feet are yellow while he has red feather on legs. Where red feather end there are some red tail feather coming out of his butt. His upper body is separated by a silver belt; he has white fur covering his upper body instead of feathers and is wearing a silver colour chest plate that only cover the front of him. It has straps attach to it keep it on his body, He also has two small round silver shoulder pads that the straps are attach to. His arms are cover in white fur as well but the difference is now he has large white feathers tip with red running along forearm. Around his wrist are a blue line of fur. His head is gear out with this radar looking thing that cover is eyes., he has a human looking face and has red hair coming out the back of the visor. While he has, a human looking face his ears are anything but human looking, to be honest they look a lot like Gatomon ears to be honest, but larger to fit his head. Silphymon was about to say something when we hear screaming from Yolei.

"YES, YES, YES, YES! I Can't believe this we digivolve on our own, we're no longer useless! If this is a dream, please don't wake me up! SILPHYMON KICK HIS ASS!" I see Yolei shouting as she jumping up and down with joy. When I hear, her say useless I look over to Kari and see that she looking down at the ground and trying not to look at Yolei. I sigh, I knew our friend could be trusted on Kari. I hope you see that as well now.

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"ANKYLOMON!" I hear Ankylomon shout I turn to see that Armadillomon is has also digivolved as well, and just like Aquilamon he still glowing white like he going to digivolve again. Is he also going to digivolve again without needing Patamon as well?

"ANKYLOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"SHAKKOUMON!" I hear Shakkoumon shout, and after the light has fade I see Shakkoumon is standing there. I do double check and see that Seraphymon is still floating in the sky where I last saw him. What the hell is happening right now? I hear Shakkoumon speak to Cody "Cody this feels really weird being in this form without Patamon but awesome never the less!" I look over to Cody and he stun to see Shakkoumon and can't answer him, he only able to nod at Shakkoumon.

"WORMMON DIGIVOVLES TO…"

"STINGMON!" I look over to Stingmon to see that is also still cover in white glow. I smile that means he going to digivolve as well to his ultimate form. I wonder this must have something to do with that last Golden Digi-Egg that broke up and got absorb by their Digivices , if it not that reason I don't care as whatever cause this is allowing us to fight back now.

"STINGMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"PAILDRAMON!" he shouts this as he finished Digivolving. He has stop glowing now and looks confused to be Paildramon. Ken is holding his chin as he watches Paildramon in awe. "Ken, I can't believe this is happening…" Paildramon is just look at his hands when he says that.

Ken then shouts up to Paildramon while he is holding his Digivice and says "Let's try and see if we can Digivolve into Imperialdramon!" Paildramon looks like that thought hadn't even cross him yet but he nods anyways at Ken. I then see Ken Digivice start to glow, I smile I think we are going to get Imperialdramon in this fight as well. That good since he has been only one to do any real damage to Leviamon in either of the fights we fought him in.

"PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"IMPERILADRAMON!" I hear Imperialdramon roar as he says this, I smile at this I can't believe Ken could get Paildramon to digivolve again. I can also see that Davis is also surprise by this, I don't know if Davis looks happy to see Imperialdramon or not. I know he get into heat battle over who the cooler digimon with Tai and Matt. "Ken I going see if I can change into my fighter mode as well! Let's see how far I can take this!" Ken nods at Imperialdramon and just smiles at him, Ken couldn't look any happier right now.

"IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO…"

"IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHER MODE!" Imperialdramon shouts this and he looking at his hands when he changes into fighter mode. He raises his right arm that has the cannon on it and just looks at it and says "This very different without Veemon! I think I will manage without him through Ken."

As he was saying that I can now hear Leviamon say "Cauda!" and I look over to see him hit Angewomon and she sent flying. I see Seraphymon rush over to catch her in his arms, as he does Angewomon looks like she going to past out and De-Digivolve. Leviamon just looks at all of our newly digivolve partner and says "I dooo nooot care what yooou mooorssselsss dooo, nooothing will stooop me nooow frooom killing Ebonwumon. I am toooo clooossse tooo my goooal tooo fail. He has everything I want, sssooo he mussst die I dooo nooot care what I have tooo dooo in ooorder tooo dooo it." Leviamon start to swim towards the temple now.

Seraphymon shouts "Final Heal!" as he does a rainbow of light covers him and Angewomon, it only last of brief amount time but when it ends Angewomon looks like she isn't damage at all now.

Angewomon flies out of his hands and says "Thanks You Seraphymon, I feel completely new." She then turns to face Leviamon and says "I will make you pay for attacking the children!"

I then hear Davis shout to everyone "Okay guys I knew you can do this just like TK said, so let's not waste this opportunity and kick his ass like he did to us last time!" All digimon look at Davis and nod at him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

TK POV

Magnamon and Imperialdramon start to rush towards Leviamon as he beginning to swim towards the temple. I see Imperialdramon cannon is start to charge up with white energy. I then hear Magnamon shout "Plasma Shoot!" I see his shoulder pads open up and start to fire twenty missiles at Leviamon.

As the missiles start to rocket towards Leviamon, Imperialdramon also point his arm cannon and shouts "Positron Laser!" and fires the cannon as it fully charges. It sends a white ball of energy right towards Leviamon.

Leviamon see both of the attack incoming and says "Cauda!" he swings his tails around so they hit the top of the water in front of him and a huge tidal wave appears as soon as the tail connects. I see the Plasma shoots hit the tide wave and break it a part. The Positron laser keep heading towards where Leviamon was, but he is no longer there. Wait did Leviamon just dodge one of our attack, for the first time? The white ball of energy hit the water surface and then continues as it hits the ocean sea bed, it creates a pillar of water when it connects. I start to look around for Leviamon, he way too big to be able to hid from us, right? That when he jumps out of the water right below Seraphymon and open his jaws ready to eat Seraphymon alive, his mouth is almost shut when Seraphymon reacts.

I see his right hand start to crack with yellow electricity and then he shouts "Divine Breaker!" he then punches forward and like his hand of fate attack when he is Angemon the electricity leaves his hand and shoot out in a huge ball. It heading right for Leviamon lower jaw and the attack moves the jaw back enough to allow Seraphymon to escape his jaws without being swallowed. As Seraphymon shouts "You already try to shallow me once, Leviamon that was more than enough. Prepare yourself!" I see that seven ball of light start to form in front of Seraphymon and he shouts "Seven Heavens!" the balls of light have become massive in size as they start to fly all towards Leviamon before he even crashes back into the water.

Leviamon see the attack coming and shouts "Anima!" he points his jaw towards Seraphymon incoming attack and start to create a black tornado. At first the tornado look like it not going to stop the attack but it then starts to push back the attack slow at first. The seven balls of light are then sent flying back ward with Seraphymon into the air, as this was happening the black tornado was pushing Leviamon back into the water faster. When he reaches the water, it creates a huge wave. Silphymon, Shakkoumon and Angewomon are getting ready to attack him when he comes out of the water while Magnamon and Imperialdramon trying to fly over to battle. As soon Leviamon appear out of the water I hear him say "Duo Cauda!" repeatedly.

I see at least ten stream of water coming at the digimon now, and he still creating more by the look of things. Shakkoumon start to blow in air to try and absorb some of the attack coming towards him and Angewomon so she can get of the way easier. Angewomon uses this opening created by Shakkoumon to attack Leviamon. She holds her left hand out and start to pull back her right hand and shout "Holy Arrow!" she then lets the arrow fly towards Leviamon but then a stream of water stops the attack before it can reach him.

Silphymon is having no trouble at dodging the attacks on his own, I forgot how fast he is when he in that form. Silphymon incredible speed allows him to attack while Leviamon is still sending steams of water his way. I see him put both of his hands together and then a red spark starts to flicker as it begins to form a ball. He then shouts "Top Gun!" As the red energy ball is done forming in his hands he pushes both of his hands forward and launches it towards Leviamon.

I hear Yolei screaming "Way to Go Silphymon, show him who boss! Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, left, A, B!" what did she just scream at Silphymon?

As the attack hits Leviamon, he then slows down the streams of water just for a second. In this second Shakkoumon has time to open his Sun emblem and shout "Kachina Bombs!" I see that he fires about thirty clay disk at Leviamon due to energy he was able to store up from Leviamon attack. Most of the clay dish explode as soon as they were hit by Leviamon streams of water. I then see Leviamon starting to swallow water as he continues to attack with his Duo Cauda attack, that can't be good for us.

Magnamon and Imperialdramon both have reach the Leviamon now, Imperialdramon is having trouble dodging the attack as he largest digimon out there. Magnamon is barrel rolling left and right as he rushing right towards Leviamon, he moving so fast I can barely able to keep up with him. I see his hand is start to build up with Plasma now he pulls back his arm ready to punch Leviamon. Magnamon is only a few meters away from Leviamon now. Then I hear Leviamon shout "Cauda!" I see the streams of water have stop and he swing his tail right a Magnamon, he able to dodge but he breaks his moment forward to do so as he flies upwards. Leviamon then turns to face Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon and Angewomon he opens his mouth and says "Anima!" I then see that he unleashed a huge amount of water in that attack. If I hadn't see the attack before I would call it a black hurricane, Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon and Angewomon start to get caught up in the attack. I can't even see into the hurricane now as it filled with so much water. Last time he added water to attack, it was bad news for Imperialdramon I hope they're going to be able last the attack.

I then hear Seraphymon shout "Ascension Hallow!" That when I hear five large almost simultaneously booming thunder claps, that when I see five bolts of lightning coming down at the sky straight on too Leviamon back. Leviamon black hurricane attack is stop as soon as the bolts of lightning hit Leviamon. I see Imperialdramon is all cut up with at least hundred red glowing wounds, he looks like he was in a lot of pain. Right behind him is Shakkoumon and Angewomon they both have one or two glowing wounds on them each. I guess Imperialdramon was taking most of the hits. As soon as the bolts of Lightning hit Leviamon I see Seraphymon start to drive out of the sky right at Leviamon. I see Excalibur has materializes in his right hand as he pulls it back to stab Leviamon and shouts "Excalibur!"

Magnamon who the closes to Leviamon opens his shoulder pads missile compartment and shouts "Plasma Shoot!" Twenty missiles start to fire towards Leviamon and Leviamon start to drive under the water to dodge the incoming attacks. Leviamon is only hit by five of the missiles on his back as the rest explode as the tide wave from his driving makes them exploded.

My jaw is dropping when I see this, are we winning this fight? I hear Davis scream "Yes that it Magnamon let's put him out to dry!" I then see the water is being sucked up from the bottom of the ocean and a giant whirlpool is forming.

As the whirlpool is forming Seraphymon has slow his drive and is floating above the water beside Magnamon. I think I can see it going to the bottom of the ocean from here, that when I see Leviamon is appearing now. As soon as his skin touches air he points him mouth up at Seraphymon and Magnamon and says "Rostrum!" Then the biggest pillar of water I seen him create start to come right for them. The size of the water stream is about half the size of the moon; I don't see how Magnamon and Seraphymon are going to get out of this attack and not be deleted.

I hear Magnamon shout "Light Aura Barrier!" I see a white ball of light covering both Magnamon and Seraphymon now. I see Seraphymon put his hand on Magnamon before the torrent of water hit the both of them and then I can't see them.

I hear Seraphymon shout "Final Heal!" over the rushing of the water but it was hard to hear. I then see the ball of light being sent out of the stream of water and flying a hundred meters away in a matter of seconds as it crashes on a small island west of us. From what I could see as the ball was sent flying the ball had lots of creaks in and both Magnamon and Seraphymon were just red shapes from the heat. The ball was filled with Rainbow colours. I hope there both okay, I see that only me and Davis had turn to see where our digimon were sent flying.

I turn back to fight to hear Angewomon shout "Saint Air!" I see that she has created a rainbow of lights in front her and smile as I remember this is how we defeated Myotismon the first time around.

Imperialdramon has his crest cannon open then shouts "Super Positron Laser!" then cannon glows white from the bottom and rushes forward to the end of the Cannon. Then blinks a white flash before it fires it into Angewomon Saint Air. As soon it fired Imperialdramon rushes towards Leviamon to try and distracted him.

"Justice Beam!" I see Shakkoumon eyes fire a red beam into Saint Air. Leviamon know what coming since he already had the attack use on him once. He starts to aim his giant Rostrum towards Angewomon hoping he can stop her attack.

I see Silphymon pull back both of his hands as a red sparking ball of energy is formed and then launches straight forwards towards Saint Air as it leaves his hand he shouts "Top Gun!" the red ball of energy get absorb like the rest of the attacks before him.

Angewomon then makes Saint Air condense down into an arrow and she gets ready to fire it at Leviamon. Silphymon then moves out of the way and start to help Imperialdramon to stop Leviamon from attacking Angewomon before she able to fire the attack off. They both not going to make it in time, Leviamon isn't caring that they're both charging up their attacks. Imperialdramon arm cannon is just starting to charge, while Silphymon is start to create another ball of red energy for Top gun attack. That when we hear a large boom from the west and I see water being sent flying on either side of Magnamon as he rushes past us. I see he pulls back his right hand and it glowing with plasma again. He crosses a hundred meters in a matter of seconds with his speed before either Imperialdramon or Silphymon can get off their attack. He keeps up his speed as he enters the huge whirlpool and flies straight towards Leviamon right side of his jaw. He shouts "Magnum Punch!" as his right fist connects with Leviamon right jaw there a load BOOM with the impact! This attack combine with the speed knock Leviamon over to his side and I can see I mark from the impact still.

With Leviamon now no longer sucking in water the whirlpool start to crash in on itself. Angewomon the shouts "Holy Arrow!" she pulls back the arrow then let it fly towards Leviamon not wanting to waste the energy need for the attack. It enters the whirlpool and Leviamon see the attack coming but can't do anything about it as he crashing into the side of the whirlpool. The arrow hit him right above his front right shoulder and then we hear him scream in pain.

Magnamon leaves the whirlpool before it crashes onto him and then we see Seraphymon come flying fast towards the fight but nowhere as quick as Magnamon before. He reaches Imperialdramon and the rest and says "Come close to me!" They all start to fly towards him expected Magnamon who is hunting for the where about of Leviamon. As soon they all about ten meter away from him he shouts "Final Heal!" I huge rainbow comes out him in a ten-meter sphere and it only lasts for a few seconds but I see Imperialdramon wounds are fully heal now along with everyone else. I see Seraphymon is starting to pant a lot now, I guess that move takes lots of energy even for a few seconds. Plus, by the look of thing when he was sent flying with Magnamon he had to constantly use it so they didn't get deleted.

I then see Leviamon jump out of the water below where all the digimon we just heal by and then start to swing his body around at high speed and says "Cauda!" Both of his tails end up hitting almost all of the digimon that were just heal. Silphymon was the only one able to doge the attack by flying upwards. The rest are scatter, Imperialdramon start to fly backs and skipping across the water before he sinks into water. Angewomon and Shakkoumon were both sent kind of in the same direction, as they were skipping across the water they crash on two small island that are close to one each other. Angewomon is stop by the trees that are on the island but Shakkoumon is breaks all of them and flies off the island before sinking into the water. Seraphymon start to skip across the water before tumbling into a Cliffside on one of the island nearby, he creates a large crater as crashes into the cliff. Leviamon is always starting to drive back under the water, when Magnamon notice the attack that sent almost everyone flying.

Silphymon start to move back and forth super-fast as it creates after images, there are three Silphymon in the air beside Leviamon now. All three Silphymon shout in unison "Dual Sonic!" and they start to rush forward towards Leviamon. With how close Silphymon is to Leviamon and with his speed all three images crash into Leviamon before he can react to the incoming attack. The first image of Silphymon hits Leviamon right above where the scales start on his underbelly. We hear a large cracking noise as the first one hits, then the second one hits Leviamon is the same place seconds after and the images combine into one. We then hear the same cracking noise again but loader after the impact. The third image follow and hits Leviamon again in the same place seconds after the second one. This creates the largest cracking noise out of all three hits when all three images have come back together. The impact of the blow knocks Leviamon back a bit as he falling into the water. Silphymon shouts "That is justice served from when you hit me!"

"I Knew you would rock his world Silphymon! Keep it up!" I hear Yolei shouting.

Magnamon rushes over but Leviamon is already back under the water by the time he reaches him. Magnamon tries to look for Leviamon and says "Where he is!" He starts to move his head back and forth while looking for Leviamon with Silphymon.

We see a whirlpool starting to form under the water but it nowhere near as large as the last one when Leviamon pop out of the water saying "Anima!" I see black tornado starts forming with a fair amount of water in it. The tornado ends up trapping Magnamon and Silphymon inside but this time we can see what happening inside of it.

Magnamon and Silphymon both nod at each and then start to fly down the tornado towards Leviamon mouth. There both dodging the water due the speed and size but it looks like they must focus hard on it so they don't get hit. Silphymon start to create after images again, while Magnamon start to pull back his right fist and it start to glow with plasma along with his left leg. Silphymon yells "Dual Sonic!" when he created three after images.

They both inside of Leviamon mouth when we see Silphymon start to crash his after images into the top of his mouth as each one hit the same spot seconds' part. We hear three load cracking noise right after each other each getting louder than that last, we then hear Magnamon shouts "Magnum Punch!" we hear a loader cracking noise then when Silphymon hit Leviamon. As both these attacks hit the top of Leviamon mouth we see his head fly upwards like if he was getting upper cut to the jaw. Well I guess he is through it being done from within his mouth. That when we Magnamon shout "Magnum Kick!" and we see him do a back flip and kick in the same spot where he just hit. When the attack hit, there was another cracking noise rivaling the one that came from the Magnum punch. This last attack stop the tornado and Leviamon head is sent back up to a forty-five degree as Magnamon and Silphymon fly out of Leviamon mouth.

Leviamon is piss off at the two of them and he falling backwards he turns his head to spins his head backwards and says "Cauda!" both of his tails comes swing right for Magnamon and Silphymon and they not expecting a counter attack so they both sent flying through the air as there tumbling in the air. Leviamon head crashes back into the water and then we hear him under water. His already creepy deep slow whispering voice is made even more scary as we hear him under the water. "I will dooo anything tooo kill Ebonwumon, even if I have tooo face Lucemon wraith." As we hear him say this we see water being pulling down and a whirlpool is starting to form in front of the temple. Leviamon then appears out of the water and says "Anima!" as he now opening his mouth towards us and not the digimon. He going to attack us directly!

Seraphymon see what is about to happen, he then digs himself out of the crater he was in and then rushes towards Leviamon as he surface from the water. Seraphymon shouts "Seven Heavens!" I see seven huge balls of energy form and launch themselves at Leviamon. As the balls of energy soar through the air Seraphymon isn't letting up and speeds up even more, he pulls back his right arm as he begins to look like he going to catch something. He shouts "Excalibur!" I see Excalibur materialize in his right hand then gets ready to thrust through Leviamon. The seven huge balls hit Leviamon just as the tornado was about to reach us, we all jump to ground and cover our head as the tornado is sent over our heads and to our left. I look up to see that attack cause Leviamon to tumble over to his right size. Seraphymon then reaches Leviamon and then shouts as he impaling the underside of Leviamon with his sword "YOU WILL NEVER HARM THEM AGAIN!" Seraphymon then continues to drive his sword through Leviamon as he pushes him across the water for a few meters before Leviamon right himself and start to go under the water. Seraphymon can't pull out his sword out and doesn't want to be drag under the water with him, so he lets go. I see the sword is disappearing when he lets go of it and then I see the wound on Leviamon underbelly it looks like the most amount of damage we done to so far, this fight! The wound is deep and I see blood coming out of it but I don't think that will be enough to deleted him.

Imperialdramon is the next one back as he joins Seraphymon for look underwater "WHERE IS HE! He need to pay for that attack! The water too dark to see where he went!" Imperialdramon is shouting this as he opening his chest cannon and it ready to fire along with his arm cannon, it looks like he just needs a target now. Then he will unleash his attack, that when we have a boom in the sky.

"I have a bright idea on how to fix that problem!" We Magnamon shout as he drives right into the water and we see a pillar explode upwards from where he crashes into the water. We can't see what he doing underwater until we hear him shout "Miracle Glitter!" The water start to boil as we Magnamon start to light up the ocean from underwater. We all see Leviamon starting to swim near the temple I think he was going to attack us again by the look of things, Leviamon is blinded and from what I can tell is burning from Magnamon attack.

Imperialdramon now has a target and does waste any time firing both cannon as he shouts "Double Positron Laser!" at Leviamon. We see each cannon flash with white light before they fire at Leviamon. Both shoots combine in two on big ball of white energy in the air before it crashes into the water.

At the same time Seraphymon shouts "Seven Heavens!" as the seven massive balls of energy start to form and from this close I recognizes this energy from when he was Angemon, it holy energy! They fire at the same time match the pace of Imperialdramon double positron laser attack and they both enter the water and hit Leviamon on his left side almost at the same time and we see him tumbling under water and then we feel it temple shake as we feel the impact from where Leviamon crashed into the seabed.

I think I see Leviamon is having trouble getting up from that impact and but he manages it and then we see he start to take in water into his mouth as he points towards Magnamon. As the water start to be pulled in Magnamon concentration is broken for the attack and then we see the ocean goes back to being pitch black. We see a colossal whirlpool starting to form and then we start to notice thr sea level around the islands are starting to lower. I gulp when I see Leviamon he standing on the bottom of the sea floor and I can pretty much see the bottom of the sea floor around him for a kilometer around him, plus he aiming right for the temple now where Ebonwumon is located inside. Seraphymon shouts "We mustn't let him attack the temple! The kids will be in danger!" Seraphymon holds his hand up to sky and then shouts "Ascension Hallow!" We hear five simultaneously claps of thunder and then we see Seraphymon point his hand towards Leviamon and five lightning bolts race towards Leviamon now. Seraphymon start to diving by folding all his wings then heads towards Leviamon. Imperialdramon is joining Seraphymon in the dive but looks like he still having trouble breathing due from how much energy that last attack took from him. Seraphymon shouts "Excalibur!" and his sword materialize in his right hand as he pulls it back to impale Leviamon.

We hear "Justice Beam!" we turn our heads to see that Shakkoumon, Silphymon and Angewomon are back in the fight and attacking Leviamon as well now. We see Shakkoumon fire red beams of energy at Leviamon from his eyes.

We see Angewomon has pull back her right hand and launches her arrow when she shouts "Holy Arrow!" and let go of her arrow as it soars towards Leviamon.

Silphymon then has a ball of red energy formed and pushes it forward when he shouts "Top Gun!" it flies right towards Leviamon.

As all the attack that were sent at Leviamon were about to hit him he says "Rostrum!" I see stream of water that is literal the size of the moon is coming towards temple below the sea line, where I believe Ebonwumon is located inside. That when Seraphymon lightning bolts hit Leviamon and his aim is throw off to left and slightly up wards as well, his attack moves away from the island but he continues the attack all the same, as he redirecting the stream of water back to hit Ebonwumon inner camber. As Shakkoumon justice beam attack hits it stops him for a second before he continues to try and blast the temple. Holy Arrow and Top Gun also slow him down for a second before he gets back on track.

That when we see Magnamon crash out the side of the whirlpool and I hear Davis shouting "YES HE DIDN'T GET EATEN!" I see Magnamon has pulled back his right arm and plasma has surround it once again. Seraphymon and Imperialdramon are just as close to Leviamon as Magnamon right now, I see Imperialdramon has pulled back his right arm and his cannon is ready to fire when he wants.

That when we see just as Leviamon was about to hit the island all three of them hit at the same time in his left side of his stomach between his front and back leg. Magnamon shouts "Magnum Punch!" and then we hear BOOM as he connects with his attack. Then we see that Magnamon continues to fly forward with his thruster. Leviamon skin start to twist around Magnamon fist as he flies forward.

Seraphymon drive his sword into Leviamon and is also continue to push Leviamon forward then I hear him shout "Divine Breaker!" as his right-hand start to crackle with yellow electricity it goes up Excalibur and then I see the whole blade pulse creates burst of electricity inside of Leviamon stomach as the ball of electricity explodes inside of Leviamon.

Imperialdramon shouts "Majestic Strike!" As he crashes into the side of Leviamon stomach from the impact of drop. He as soon as his first made connect with Leviamon he shouts "Positron Laser!" and blast him at close range with his arm Cannon.

All three of their attacks happen at the same time, this breaks Leviamon attack and he start to roll across the ocean's floor. As we see the water starting to come crashing down we see it! Leviamon starts to disappear from his tail up to his head, he being deleted! We did it! We protected Ebonwumon and defeated the first demon lord! We can beat them; we really can beat them! I was about to turn and start to celebrate with everyone when we hear his deep chuckling as he dying on the sea floor. We all stop and look at him as he speaking his final words to us he says "Yooou jussst ssspelt yooour doooom with my death. Prepare tooo die humansss!" and with that Leviamon was gone. What did he mean by that?

"What did he mean by that?" I hear Cody ask us. We all look at each other with a confused face, I don't think anyone has the answer to that question. I just want to believe that we won't ever find out what he meant by that. I see our digimon start to fly towards us, as Seraphymon is above me, I see the white light of de-digivolution and get ready to catch him as he drops out of the air.

As the white light fades I see Tokomon falling out the sky, as I catch him my arms he says to me "TK I promise I would always keep you safe, and I mean that… Also, I was really cool as Seraphymon right?" I can't help but chuckle at Tokomon. I just nod at him and bring him to a hug. I can't believe any of this right now we actually did it! We beat Leviamon on our own, we didn't need the others!

I hear Yolei screaming with joy as I turn to look I see she holding Poromon in her hands right now and swing him around saying "We did it Poromon! We did it Poromon! We can reach our ultimate form by ourselves and you kick some major ass out there! I'm so proud of you!" I notice that when Silphymon de-digivolved he didn't turn into his baby form when he de-digivolve. I guess they don't take as much energy when he goes into his ultimate form anymore. I look around to rest and see Upamon, Minomon and DemiVeemon are also in the hands of everyone. I smile at this, realize they all got a power boast from that last fight, I can't pin point the reason but that doesn't matter but it was mostly likely that second Golden Digi-Egg.

I hear DemiVeemon shout as he being thrown into the air by Davis "Davis! Davis! We beat him!" I hear Davis chuckling when DemiVeemon is in the air.

Davis catches him then says "Of course buddy, I knew we would! That because we have such an MVP like you in the fight!" I just shake my head when I hear Davis said MVP, I want to believe that was Seraphymon but I don't want to start an argument with him right now. Davis continues to throw DemiVeemon into the air.

Cody is holding Upamon close to his chest and he just says "Upamon, you made me proud out there."

Upamon looks up at Cody and replies with "You don't have to worry about that Cody, I will always try my best for you! So, does that mean I get all the sushi I can eat tonight?" I smile at Upamon always trying to make Cody less serious. Cody just nods his head at Upamon when he asks about the sushi and then Upamon shouts "Yes! Sushi, sushi, sushi!"

"Ken, I think we did a great job too? Don't you think?" I turn my head towards Minomon now as he is in the arms of Ken when he was saying that. Minomon looks worry that about something.

I see Ken smile at Minomon and says "I think you did better than a great job Minomon, you did an amazing job out there! You can get whatever you want to eat tonight, I go pick something up when we get back to Tai's apartment if we need to." Minomon looks really happy now that he getting praise from Ken and no longer looks worry about anything.

I look around to see that Kari is standing off to the side with Gatomon. She looks happy that we won but she looks more disappointed with herself. I walk over to Kari and then ask her quietly "Kari, are you okay? You don't look as happy as the rest of the gang?" Kari looks shocked by my question, while Gatomon looks please that I asking if Kari is alright.

I hear Kari, gulp before she answers me "Yes TK, I just realize with this battle that maybe I haven't been fair on my friends… I feel bad with how I treated Yolei…" a small smile forms on my face, yes the old Kari is starting to come back to us! I don't think it will be long before she fully back. "Also, thanks for asking me if I was okay TK…. It means a lot to me." I hear Kari say this I form a full fledge smile now, when Kari see my smile I see that she starting to smile herself.

I hear Davis shout "Shit, we should go check on Ebonwumon to make sure he doing the thing! The event of mediation! That is the thing, we should do!" I shake my head at Davis, it was the event of restoration. I see everyone is also shaking their head at Davis blunder, but he does raise a good point.

Cody then speaks up "Davis it the event of restoration, plus I don't think that will be necessary for us to go inside the temple, just look up there!" Cody then points towards the top of the temples and we see the Grey and Blue balls of light that Ebonwumon was producing before continue to fly out of the temple. Some of them start to fly straight towards us and land around the destroy forest and I see plants starting bloom.

DemiVeemon see this happening and say "Wow… That so cool." More plants start to blossom on the island but then I notice a blue ball of light falls on to DemiVeemon head and it end up being absorb into his head, the same thing happened to Upamon but instead of a blue ball of light it was grey. As soon it was absorbed they both glow white then Digivolve.

"DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"VEEMON!" As DemiVeemon was just thrown into the air by Davis he comes crashes into Davis and says "Sorry Davis!" Davis is on the ground now, under Veemon and is grumbling about something.

"UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"ARMADILLOMON!" as Armadillomon digivolve his sudden weight throws Cody off balance and the both fall backwards on to the ground. Armadillomon says to Cody "Sorry about that Partner, I was just filled with energy suddenly…" He then turns to Veemon and say "Did you hear him too?"

Veemon gets off Davis now and then just nods his head at Armadillomon and say "I was wondering if I actually hear him or not but if you did as well then I guess it really happen then." I start to wonder what the these two are talking about. I can tell everyone else is thinking the same thing, Veemon and Armadillomon see the confused faces of everyone. Veemon shouts "OH right you guys didn't hear Ebonwumon then! He was saying thank you and here a little gift so we can get back home!"

Armadillomon then adds "I think that was the only way he could thank us with messing up the event of restoration. I mean I don't even feel like I was in fight against Leviamon." As he was saying that I realize that we were sort of stranded on the island for while if the digimon didn't have the energy to digivolve.

"Well that good because I don't feel that way, I don't think I could digivolve again anytime soon." I hear Gatomon say that as she is now in the arms of Kari. She then smiles at the both of them and says "Looks like two will be giving everyone a ride back to the portal tonight, have fun!" Veemon and Armadillomon then drops to ground because what Gatomon said was true.

I look back at the temple where Ebonwumon is, and then nod at him silently thanking him for his gift. We need to get back to the apartment so we can tell the other that Demon lord plan to attack the harmonious ones and destroy them when they're doing the event of restoration. This is going to be a busy next four days if we plan on stopping them from messing up the event of restoration. I look down at Tokomon and hope he ready to fight again, I don't know if they will strike Ebonwumon again or wait for the next temple. I gulp when I realize they might send one to attack him any second now… I then speak up to the group and say "We need to get back to the other now!" Everyone just nods at me and I hope we don't have to fight anyone while Tokomon gets back to full strength.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Izzy POV

"AHHHH! It moved again!" I slam my fist into the table. This can't be happening to us right now we need to get into the digital to help the others. I found out the portal by the look of things is moving. I log where the portal was just located hopeful I can use this data to help predicted where the portal will be.

"Izzy, are you going to be able to get us to digital world, right you can do that?" I hear Tai say this to me, I can tell without looking at him that he starting to freak out as well. My outburst didn't help either, to calm down the room. I try and focus on the computer screen but my eyes start to close due to lack of sleep.

I fight back a yawn and tell Tai "Yes I will Tai if it the last thing I will do tonight! Tai do you have any energy drinks or coffee? I'm having a hard time staying awake, I don't like drinking that stuff but I take whatever I can right now." I hear Tai basically run into the kitchen and start to put the kennel on. I look up when I see him almost crash as he enters the kitchen.

"Don't worry Izzy, I make you some coffee! I put like a cup of sugar into it if I need to!" As I hear Tai saying I nod at him. I go back work as I going to need to figure out how to open the portal for long enough to get us inside the digital world. I was able to get the portal open for a second then it closed on me. That when I figure out that the portal was moving.

I bring up the spread sheet where I keep all of the portal location I found for the Misty Ilse for the last ten minutes. I look at the clock and it reads 6:40, I hear the front door open and then I hear Joe shouting "Please tell everyone is here and safe! I don't want to hear that I missed out again!" Well if Joe here then Matt must be here as well meaning that we have another Mega to use against the Demon lords when we enter the portal to help the other kids out. I look at the clock and realize they must not be able to leave and are fighting a demon lord. I need to get figure this out, before the worse happen to them.

Sora POV

I look at Joe and Matt as they enter the apartment, I much as I hate Matt right now. I glad he showed up when he did, we're going to need everyone in order to help the younger kids. At least this way we have two more Mega to face them. I look over to Biyomon and I hope we're able to reach her Mega Form again. I look down at Botamon in my arms and sigh, as much I'm glad to have him back but it sucks right now that he can't fight right now. I look over to Tai as he making coffee for Izzy, I know Tai knows he pretty much useless while Botamon is still in his baby form for the upcoming fight. I know how much he wants to charge in there right away and help them with their fight.

I hear Joe shouting and then answer him "I sorry Joe…. But the younger kids when in ahead of us before that message was sent out… We can't enter the digital world for some reason either and Izzy is working on that…"

I wasn't able to say anything more since now Matt yelling again "Wait what!? Are you saying TK and the rest of the younger kids are fighting a Demon lord right now! This is the very reason why I didn't want to leave, I want to stay here in case there was trouble…" I roll my eyes at Matt, I don't know if I should believe Matt again. I don't care at this point if I believe him, he willing to fight then he can stay, I don't care what his reason are.

"Yes, Matt the younger kids when in to check out a temple location which happen to be Misty Ilse. I found that when I decode the last file I grab off the demon lords' computer system. They want to try and find the temple so they knew where it was so we could protect it better in the upcoming battle… They were meant to run away if a demon lord showed up… I don't know if the portal not working is affecting both side of it or not…" As Izzy was saying that I just hug Botamon tighter, I hope the younger kids can get back to our world if they need to. Botamon looks up at me and he also looks worry.

Joe then hangs his head and walks over to the couch and slumps down on to it. Now that he on the couch he says "Even if I'm here, I still useless to everyone…" I look over to Joe with concern, I know he miss last night but everyone in this room is feeling the same way, that we feel useless to help them.

I sigh and go over to Joe and say "Look we all feeling the same way about not be able to go help… We just have to hope they can find a way to hold out until we can come help them in the digital…" I look over to Izzy who typing so fast right now it almost impossible to keep up with him. I want to say Izzy will have this figure out any time soon but I don't want to put any more pressure on him.

Joe looks up to me and he tries to smile his best as he talking to me "Your right they will be able to handle themselves, they already proven that…" he is right when he saying that, they have proven that can handle themselves more than enough time…

"Okay Izzy here your coffee! I got sugar here and milk, if you want anything else let me know!" I here Tai saying this and I look at him over the kitchen island. He looks like he going to start to pace again anytime soon. I sigh and start to walk over to Tai.

As I walking over I see Matt and Gabumon are lending against the wall by the kitchen and I can tell Matt is worry by looking at his face. I hope he worry about the younger kids or else he will know my fury. Whatever he can deal with that on his own, like he always preferred when we were dating. I hear Mimi say "Matt while don't you come and sit down with us in the living room?"

I surprise when Matt actually moves towards the living room, I thought he would hug that wall until we left to help the other. I look at Botamon and just sigh as I turn the corner to see Tai, he looks ready to explode any moment. "Tai just stay calm, Izzy is doing everything he can…" Tai flinches when I touch his arm while I was saying that.

He looks at me then he sighs "I know Sora, but I don't know what I can do… Even if we get sent into the digital world in the next minute I wouldn't be able to help fight anyone…" I lend my head against his shoulder while he was talking.

"Tai you be able to help fight, just give it some time and until then put your trust in us… and I sure Botamon here is also itching to help as well… Look at the little guy he looks just as worry as you are right now, maybe even worse…" I hold Botamon with both of my hands as I take my head off Tai shoulder and push Botamon away from my chest.

Tai looks down at Botamon then he sighs again and says "Sor, I think you right about Botamon…" that all he was able to say when the kitchen was cover in a white light and I feel Botamon get a lot heavy. I open my eyes and see that Botamon has Digivolved into Koromon now.

"Tai!" Koromon shouts as he jumps out of my hands into Tai chest. Tai quickly catches him so he doesn't fall and hit the ground. As soon as he was in Tai hands he looks up at Tai and says "I able to talk now! I so happy! You couldn't believe how frustrating that was! Also, I sorry about everything that happen…" Koromon looks really down when he adds that last part in.

Tai looks down and is starting to cry. He smiles and says "Koromon there nothing to be sorry about… You try your hardest when you fought Beelzebumon… I can't blame you for anything that happen… I thought I lost you forever when they took your egg away." Tai bring Koromon into a tight hug and I can't help but smile at the both of them.

Koromon looks up at Tai so he looking him in the eyes, he says "I know Tai… but I promise you that I never lose again for you…." Koromon then looks at me and then continues in a lot more quieter voice before "and for Sora as well." I bush when Koromon says that, it looks like I'm not the only one to bush at what Koromon is saying.

I see Tai bushing, which is very rare to see on him. Tai stumbles with his words for a bit before he says "Thanks buddy, I know you will do a fine job at protecting the both of us…" I then hear Tai then try to whisper something to Koromon, that I guess I wasn't meant to hear. He whisper "Make sure she safe no matter what…" I guess Tai still want to be my knight in shinnying armor, I smile at him knowing something will never change.

Koromon looks up at him and then nods while saying "Of Course Tai, you can count on me. I won't ever fail you again like that… I don't want to lose you either… My last thought when I was dying was that you wouldn't be safe… I glad I still have you…" Koromon is now crying. I never realize how that must feel for a digimon… They can be reborn and we can't mean if they lose… we might never see them again.

Tai looks shocked with what Koromon is saying and he looks like his tears are coming down faster now. I want to go comfort him and Koromon but something is telling me that I should let these two work this out for themselves. Tai then wipes his tears from his eyes and says "Well let's show these Demon lords how big a mistake that was! When Izzy gets, the portal open we go in there and kick these guys ass to the moon with everyone! We show them that they should never of doubt us! Plus, they had to pull that trick…" Tai begins to trail off at the end and then he looks up at me and then he sighs.

I assume he still affected by what happen with Lilithmon, he doing a great job at hiding it from everyone today. I know he said that he doesn't want anyone else to know about the nightmare he had this morning but I hope that at some point he will be able move past what happen. I speak up now and say "Tai, I not her… I promise you that we face everything together from now on… the good and the bad. I think this counts for the bad… If I need to keep remaining you that I not her every day, then I will… I want her dead for what she did to you… she was the biggest bitch I know!" Tai looks surprise at what I saying then he chuckles a bit. I ask him "What so funny about what I said mister?" I put my hands on my waist, I not impress at all.

Tai then says "Sora, first thing is that you don't need to remain me that you're not her, don't worry I can tell the difference. What I was chuckling about was that you call her a bitch, I don't think I ever heard you swear at anyone so it was sort of funny hearing that from you." He flashes a grin and gives me a look of please don't kill I'm sorry about laughing.

I just shake my head at him and chuckle a bit myself. I look at him and say "Well I only call someone that when they deserve it… she so deserves it for the way she talked about you when we fought her." Tai looks less worry now that I say that and I continue with "So are you okay then? Do you want to talk about it before we head into the digital world?"

Tai shakes his head and says "No I been fine Sora, I promise that I will come to you if need to. It was still fresh that all." I nod at him, I can understand what he saying.

"Damn it! I was so close on that last try! I just need to tweak the program some more…" I look over to Izzy as he was shouting that. I hope that means he close enough to get us into the digital world soon, it be over forty-five minutes since we got that message.

I see that Biyomon has enter the Kitchen and is now standing behind me. She looks a little bit shy to be honest about seeing Koromon. I bend down and whisper into her ear "There nothing you need to be afraid of Biyomon… just say hello and everything else will come natural." I will make sure Biyomon doesn't make the same mistake I made with Tai about not facing him with my feeling.

"Hi Koromon." I hear Biyomon say shyly, I see Koromon turn around in Tai hands and he see Biyomon. He then bounces out of Tai hands and goes up Biyomon.

"Hey Biyomon, I sorry if I worried you…" Koromon is also looking shy in front of Biyomon. Koromon then looks up at me and then says "I remember ever thing you said Sora, I promise to treat her right…" as Koromon is looking at me, his face looks scared for his life.

I nod at him and say "You better, but I think Biyomon has convince me that I have nothing to worry about. I still want to hear your side of the story." I shoot him a look that tells him he not getting out of this. He nods at me like he understands.

Koromon gulps then says "I promise you I tell you everything you want to know… expect for what I promise not to share…" He looks over to Tai, and I look behind me to see Tai is shaking his head. I bet he thinking that too late for that now buddy, I giggle at this thought. Koromon then looks at me and says "Also thank you for playing with me, Sora! It was really fun!"

I let out a small laugh when Koromon said this and I reply to him "Of course, I could tell by looking at your face. There no need to thank me Koromon, it was my pleasure to do it." I smile at him and I think he blushes a bit.

Biyomon then realize she can finally respond to Koromon without being interrupt by saying "Koromon… it okay I was worried but I think it help me save you in my fight against Lilithmon… Plus I know you would have also done anything to get me back if we switched places… That just the sort of digimon you are!" Koromon blushes for a bit before he nods at Biyomon.

Koromon look like he was about to say something back to her, that when we hear "PRODIGIES! I got it work!" everyone in the apartment turns to look at Izzy as he shouting this and he notices. Izzy then announce to everyone in the room "I able to get the portal open for about ten seconds with my program I wrote to track it. It only last for ten seconds before it moves too much and the program loses the portal signal. I think we can enter the digital world now so every gather around me, we're going to have to be quick about this when I put the program on… I hope with the portal moving nothing bad happens…" Izzy was saying that last part to himself by the look of things. I hope he right but right now we got nothing to lose, we got to go to the Misty Isle to make sure the younger kids make it back safe.

Joe then stands up and says "well what are we waiting for let's go now!" I turn my head at Joe, usually he would be the first one to question if that would be long enough to get us in the portal. By the sound of things even Izzy sounds unsure if the portal will be open for long enough. I see everyone else now moving in front of Izzy computer.

Izzy clears his throat and says "When I hit the enter key, I need someone to open the portal…" We all look around and nod at him. Izzy then say "On the count of three." We nod at him when said that, he continues "One!" I raise my Digivice, I then hear Izzy say "Two!"

That when we see a white light coming from Kari room and then we hear crashing noise. We all turn to see what happening, I hope the worse hasn't happen and their all back safe and sound. "Why I'm on the bottom with Cody! We had to carry all you over the ocean! We should be on the top for that, not the bottom!" We hear Davis shout as we assume he on the bottom of the pile. We all run into Kari room when we hear this.

As we all enter the room, I sigh when we see everyone is back safe and we not missing anyone. I glad we didn't loss anyone, and they could escape from the fight with the demon lords before it was too late. Joe then speaks up and says "Is anyone hurt? If so tell me where and I'll start to patch you up?" I hear Joe digging through his bad behind me for stuff he might need.

As the pile of Digimon and humans untangle themselves Ken jumps off the top and says "I don't think so Joe! We made sure to check that after…"

Ken was about to say more when we hear Yolei scream "After we kick Leviamon butt to curb and deleted his sorry ass!" Yolei then looks ecstatic, wait what did she just say they beat Leviamon? Yolei then continues by saying "You should have seen Silphymon he lands couple of great hits on Leviamon! He was way too fast for Leviamon it was great! Like when he was racing down the black tornado created by Leviamon with Magnamon and they both…" I see Ken cover Yolei mouth at this point. Wait did she say Magnamon? Isn't that what Veemon turn into when he uses the golden Digi-egg?

Ken then says "Yolei, your confusing them… maybe we should start at the begin? I know you excited over what happen but they don't know what happen yet." Ken uncover his hand over Yolei and she blushes then nods at him.

TK then clears his throat and says "We found out some pretty important piece of information when we were in the digital world… I think we should move into the living room so it not cramp in Kari room while we explain everything the best we can…" we all move out of Kari room and into the living room. I sit with Tai on the love seat. TK then clears his throat before he says "Well I think we now know what the demon lords want with each of the temples…" he sighs then continues "I think they want to kill the four harmonious ones, while they are doing an event called event of restoration. We were invited into the temple by Ebonwumon one of the harmonious before Leviamon show up. I guess he looks over the crest of Friendship and Reliability, since they were on inside of the temple. Also, he said only both the wielder of the crest could normally enter his temple. So, that means only Joe and Matt could enter, he allowed all of us to enter because he was allowing us to see event of restoration otherwise we couldn't enter without getting attack by these bugs like Cody did the first time when he found the temple." TK pause for a second to catch his breath and to collect his thoughts.

When TK pauses, and Cody uses this to speaks up and say "Joe and Matt, this event only happens every three years. Ebonwumon say that you two are more than welcome to come back and watch the start of the event next time it happens." I look over to Joe and Matt and they both look shocked by this news then they nod their heads. I wonder which Harmonious one will look after my crest then? I also wonder if they will be as nice as Ebonwumon?

After Cody, has finished TK picks up where he left off by saying "Like Cody said this event only happens every three years, I think this is what demon lords were waiting for. Each of the harmonious one must be completely focus on their task otherwise the event will fail, so that is a perfect time to attack them when they can't defend themselves. From what Ebonwumon said each them has a different job with fixing up the digital world. Ebonwumon changes the land and ocean for the better, Azulongmon is charge of I believe fixing balance and distortion in the digital world. While Zhuqiaomon brings life to the world that couldn't be restored natural, Finally Baihumon gets rid of any evil digimon that still wishes to harm the digital world before they can hatch… I believe he means digimon like the dark master for example." Everyone nods at TK, I look around and it seems like everyone is understanding what TK is explaining to us.

Izzy then shouts "This makes sense why the portal keep moving then and why I couldn't get into the digital then! Ebonwumon must be moving the land mass around so that why I couldn't lock on the portal! I just hope this doesn't last the entire period of the event or else we might not be able to stop the demon lords if we can't get into the digital world…" Izzy start to trail off, I hope he not right about that.

Ken sighs and then he says "No Izzy I don't think you have to worry about that. By the sound of things when Ebonwumon was explaining this to us, each Harmonious one gets about a day to completely his task. So, I think that around 6:30pm tomorrow the portal will be working since Azulongmon will start his task. That being said, I think we should expected an attack on Azulongmon around that time tomorrow. I hope they become overconfident with Leviamon attack and don't attack Ebonwumon again…" We all nod at Ken but I still don't understand what he means about them being overconfident.

TK then picks up and says "Well we watching the event begin as Ebonwumon was producing these grey and blue balls of light. They look to be the same colour as Matt and Joes crest, while we staring at how beautiful it looked is when we got the message about Demon lord showing up. That is when we head outside the temple to see a giant red portal opening up and that when Leviamon showed up."

TK want to say more but then Yolei cut him off. She shouts over him "You guys should have seen TK as soon as he read the message he was the fastest one out of there. I was still a little shocked about what was happening but we all quickly follow him out to the front of the temple. That when he had a great idea to use DNA digivolve to form Shakkoumon since last time the number game didn't work… So, Cody and TK form Shakkoumon while me and Kari decide it would be best that we use Aquilamon and Angewomon…." Yolei starts to trail off and looks away from Kari, I going to guess that it was all Kari that didn't want to DNA Digivolve. Yolei then quickly cheers up by the look of things and then says "So with Shakkoumon joining the battle he was able to help but Leviamon was for the most part focus on taking out Imperialdramon. Leviamon was a lot stronger in the water then when he was on land, he was using the ocean water to power up all of his attack to stupid levels… Aquilamon was the first to fall in the battle, then after sometime Imperialdramon was sent crashing into the island where we standing on with the temple. Leviamon say something about rules before he attacked Imperialdramon. Shakkoumon then got in front of attack but he exploded when he couldn't absorb all if his attack, he was even sending his Kachina Bombs at Leviamon to try and use up all of the energy but even that failed. Then Shakkoumon de-digivolve into Tokomon and Tsubumon, Imperialdramon got up who look like he was already looking worse for wear and took the attack and save us. Imperialdramon then de-digivolve as well, I thought everything was lost…" She then looks over TK and says "Then TK give us this great speech about not giving up and about standing strong even when we were down and out. When he said that it just filled me with hope that he was right…" She looks over to TK and looks like she wants him to continue.

TK then nods at her and then turns towards the rest to continue "That when my chest started to glow bright yellow and it was blinding me. The most surprise thing that happen was that it gave all the digimon an energy boost so they turn back into their rookie forms…"

Yolei then shouts "NO that not the most surprising thing that happen TK! As we all blinded by the light Davis shouted TK name right for the first time and how he agrees with him, he even said he would face Leviamon a lone with TK if they had to." All of our heads turn to Davis who has been quiet so far.

Davis checks go red and he completely embarrass but he manages to say "I know what his name is… I had to let him know I was behind him one hundred percent…" Davis then turns away from everyone. I giggle a bit then when I hear this, I not the only one as all the girls are also girl giggling at Davis now.

TK then clears his throat and saves Davis from any more embarrassment and gets everything back on track. "Yes, I also notice that Davis said my name right for the first time as well, but when the light from my crest was less blinding I notice Patamon flying above me and he said he need to digivolve now." TK looks down at the sleeping Tokomon that he has in his hand. Tokomon looks just as exhausted as when Yokomon turn back from Hououmon, I then smile as I realize what happen and what TK is about to tells us. TK then smiles and says "He warp digivolved in his Mega form when he flew into the yellow light that was coming from my chest that now has shoot up into the sky and form this huge pillar. His Mega form was called Seraphymon and he was angel with ten golden wings with this silver and blue armor. After Seraphymon said this would be Leviamon last battle, Davis taunted Leviamon and his chest start to glow golden… I think anyways his light join my pillar of yellow and then Seraphymon then condense both them into two golden Digi-Eggs. The one that was Digi-Egg of Miracles went to Davis and it allowed him digivolve into Magnamon, both Magnamon and Seraphymon were about to head into battle when the it happen. The other golden Digi-Egg start to shake violently and split into three pieces and went flying into Yolei, Cody and Ken Digivices and was absorb by them. Hawkmon was the first one to react to it, he could digivolve into his ultimate form without the need of Gatomon, he digivolve into Silphymon. Then Armadillomon and Wormmon both digivolve as well without the Patamon and Veemon, they both turn into Shakkoumon and Paildramon. Ken had the idea to try and digivolve Paildramon again into Imperialdramon and it work he even got into his fighter mode and everything."

Davis quickly jumps into the explanation and says "Ya when everyone was done digivolving, Magnamon and Imperialdramon rushed Leviamon, they both fire off their attack. Leviamon created this tide wave to stop the attack but Magnamon blew it up and that when we saw Leviamon dodge the first attack that we sent his way. Before that he was acting all tough and taking each hit as they land but then we force him to rope and made him dodge. We were kicking his ass all the way for the most part, that when he said something about facing Lucemon wraith and attack us head on, like not the digimon but us who were still on the island with temple. Seraphymon quickly put a stop to that and sent him flying into the water, then all because of Magnamon quick thinking we could see him underwater with one of his attack. Then it was open season for Imperialdramon and Seraphymon. After that Leviamon basically try to attack Ebonwumon directly with this huge water stream, like his biggest ever! Then all of the digimon attack him all at once and then Leviamon went the way of the dinosaur and was deleted." Davis rubs his nose and adds "I think what sent him over the edge was when Magnamon came flying out of the water and punch him right in the stomach!" Davis then uppercuts the air like he hitting someone in the stomach.

Yolei shouts "Davis! You skip most of the important bits like how Silphymon was able to dodge almost all his attacks like when He and Magnamon were racing down his tornado attack and uppercut the inside of his mouth!" She then turns to rest of us and she start to punch the air while she was saying the next part "You guys should of see it, he was so cool!"

Davis then rubs his nose and says "I think I have to agree with Yolei they were both pretty awesome when they did that!" Davis flashes a smile at Yolei.

Cody coughs and says "Well I don't think the play by play is need you two, I more worry about what Leviamon said after the fight…" Davis and Yolei both calm down and look over to Cody as he says the next part "Leviamon said that we just spelt our doom with his death and that we should prepare to die humans!" Cody gulps and then says "I don't like how he say humans… plus at the begin of the fight he could have hit us a couple of times but he stops like he was trying to miss us… It was only after he start to lose that he starts to target us…" I gulp when I hear this.

I speak up and say "Something similar happen with my fight with Lilithmon, I drop Agumon Egg and drove after it… Lilithmon stop fighting and look worry when I was falling, it what allow Hououmon to have enough time to catch me… I first I thought she had a different reason but when you said Leviamon also did this, I can help but feel like there something we're missing" Everyone looks at me and nods. Tai puts his arm around me and I smile when he does this.

Yolei then looks like she remembers something and shout "Izzy I brought back a flower that Ebonwumon created! I hope we could use this to maybe find the other temples!" She then digs the flower out and hand it over Izzy.

Izzy takes the flower and says "Thanks you Yolei, I sure we can find something with this…" He then turns to the rest of the group and says "Well now we know what the Demon lords what with the temples and by the look of things we have to protect them over the next four days… Now we just need to find the other temples…"

Cody then speaks up "Izzy I think they have something to do with your crest, they temple was literal invisible to me when it was under the water until my Digivice glowed with a grey light like Joe crest. That when the island show itself to me. Ebonwumon even thought Joe was nearby and that was one of the reason he showed himself to us, so maybe we should make sure one of six remaining crest are with the search party when we look for the temples." We all look at Cody and I can't see anything reason why we shouldn't listen to him.

Izzy nods at Cody then thinks for a minute before thinking for a while and then he sighs "I agree with you Cody, if we are investigating a possible temple location we do that, for now I say we all relax. All your digimon look like there worn out from the battle expected DemiVeemon and Upamon. Why is that?"

DemiVeemon start to wave his hand back and forth and say "I can answer! Ebonwumon give us some energy so we could get every one home and told us thank you for what we did for him." Everyone who wasn't there raise an eyebrow at this. We all turn to younger kids and they just nod to confirm that actually happen.

TK sighs and says "Ya that happen, I think that everything important that happen while we were in the digital world…" TK then yawns and which then makes all of the younger kids start to yawn.

Tai speaks up "Well I bet you guys are super tired then, why don't you guys find somewhere to sleep and chill out, if something happens everyone who was stuck here can look after it. We don't need you to be exhausted when the next fight happens…" Everyone nods at Tai idea since most of group that stay back here want to do something.

Upamon then shouts "Sushi! Sushi! Sushi!" Cody shakes his head as Upamon is now bouncing around the room. Upamon then stops in front of Cody and says "You promise!"

Cody laughs at Upamon then he picks up Upamon and tells us "Well looks like I'm going out to buy some sushi for Upamon, if anyone want to come with me they're more than welcome to." Cody then walks towards the door and turns around to face everyone to see if anyone is taking him up on his offer. Ken picks up Minomon and go towards the door with Cody.

"It turns out that Minomon also want sushi as well when I ask him want he want to eat as well. We both have our Cellphone on if you need us." As Ken as saying this he heads out the front the door with Cody to find Sushi.

Izzy sighs and then walks towards his computer and sit down in front of it. As he starting to type away on his computer Izzy then says "Well I better start to look for these temples now, since I have a better idea what they…"

Izzy was about to say more but was then grab by Mimi and she start to pull him to front door. As she was doing this was saying "Oh no don't, you done nothing but work all today your taking a small break and coming grocery shopping with me. Otherwise that big brain of your will exploded! Plus, we almost eaten all of Tai and Kari food, so everyone else give me some money and I go grab some things from the store." Tai looks the most surprise by this and look like he was about to protest this but Mimi then shoots him a look and say to him "I not taking no for answer Tai, it wouldn't be fair to you otherwise." Tai looks quickly defeated and I start to giggle.

Izzy then says "Fine Mimi you win, I go shopping with you for food but we have to make this quick!" Mimi then looks at Izzy and nods, everyone then gets up and hands Mimi some money so she can buy some food. As Izzy and Mimi leave the house I turn around to see most people are laying down on the couches as they are starting to relax. I smile and hope nothing bad happens until tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Mimi POV

Okay, I'm happy that I could get Izzy away from his computer but do I want to flirt with Izzy or do I want to try and act normal with him. I don't think it the time for flirting, we must save the digital world from the demon lords first before I should make a move on Izzy. The I remember what happen with Sora and Tai, Tai took too long to tell Sora and he miss his chance. I don't want to miss my chance with Izzy, I try and think if Izzy mention liking any girls but I come up on a blank. I then feel someone grab my arm and pull me backwards and then I see a bus flying past me millimeter from my face. I then hear Izzy shout "Mimi you have to look where you're going!" I then turn around to see that Izzy has a worry face as he was shouting and then he sighs before he continues "Mimi, what is bothering you? You been very quiet this whole walk here, that is very atypical of you."

I gulp when Izzy tells me that, I don't know what to say "I, err nothing is bothering me Izzy! I promise I would tell you if something was the matter." I wave my hand in front of my face, as I lied to Izzy I feel horrible and like a hypocrite. I always tell people that they should speak their mind, I see the grocery store across the street and I check both ways before I cross the street this time when I grab Izzy arm and say "Come Izzy! The Grocery Store is right across from us."

Once we across the street Izzy say "Well Mimi if that what you want to tell me, that fine I guess I won't push this any farer." Izzy then sighs and was the first one to walk into the Grocery Store. Crap I need to fix this, I don't want lose my chance to date him before I can even ask him out.

"Izzy! Wait up please!" I shout after him as I enter the Grocery Store. Izzy is there waiting inside with a basket to carry all the food we're planning on getting. Izzy, I think look relieved that I shout after him. I guess I could tell part of the reason of why I wasn't talking on the walk here. "Izzy, your right something was bothering me before… I just hate how these Demon lords show up and causing trouble right now, it messing up everything… I just thought that everyone was thinking the same thing and it didn't need to be said… I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I hope he buys that, since if he doesn't then I guess I should tell him how I feel about him.

I look over Izzy and I see him smiling and shaking his head. Is that a good thing? "Mimi, your right I think everyone is thinking that but if it was bothering you that much you should have told me or someone else. I would of gladly of help you, how ever I can." I smile and I can feel my checks going red, no stop that checks I don't need Izzy catching on that I like him before I tell him myself. Izzy quickly changes the subject and says "So Mimi, what are we getting for food the group then? You're the chief here so I bet you will know the best stuff to buy for everyone!" Izzy flashes me a very caring smile when he finished saying that.

My checks feel like there burning up, I know one thing is for sure! I'm buying the ingredients need for the omelet that I made Izzy. He really enjoyed that omelet, so it makes sense that I should have more ingredients on hand to make more of it. Other than that, we basic need some protein that will last everyone and lots of veggies. "Well we need to pick up protein and some veggies! We got to have a balance diet here!" Izzy just nods his head at me as I start to pick of veggies, I think I might make stew that should last a while. "Hey Izzy what is your favorite meal? Maybe I can try making it for you, if you want?" I just blurt that out by accident, I was just thinking that and my mouth said it.

I look over to Izzy and he looks surprise that I ask him that. Izzy laughs and then says "Well I really don't have favorite meal to be honest, I'll eat anything to be honest. I'm sure you hear the story how I eat Tai's mother cooking once and I enjoy it before it almost killed us when my stomach reject it, I'm just glad I got the computer working after Tai broke it. If I must give you a concrete answer then I would go with French cooking style, I haven't eaten any French cuisine that I haven't enjoy."

I smile at Izzy and reply back to him with "Well I don't know that many French recipes, but I think that something I going to have to learn now." I wink at Izzy and then turn around to pick out the meat I going to get. I see that beef strips are on sale, plus they will go good in a stew. I pick up about ten packages of it and put it in the basket that Izzy is holding. As I turn around I see Izzy is blushing from my comment and he looks cute when he bushes.

Izzy then says "Well Mimi, you don't have to do that for me. Honestly, I sure I will enjoy anything you make…" Izzy trails off and I laugh at him acting all flustered, I never seen Izzy act like this before. Maybe there a chance for me as well.

"Don't worry Izzy I want to learn about French cuisine, I haven't try making anything like that before so it might improve my cooking." I might be saying this because it true but the real reason is I want to impress Izzy as best that I can. I'm having a good time hangout with Izzy, I wish that these stupid demon lords didn't have to show up. That way I can hang out with Izzy more with the worry that digital world is in danger, plus I could do something fun instead of going to pick up food with him.

After I gotten the veggies that I need and hand them over to Izzy. Izzy looks at me and says "So Mimi is this everything then?" I turn to him and nod at him with a smile. He grins and says "Good this basket is starting to get heavy so let's go pay for this and then head back to the others. I need to start to working on finding the rest of the temples." I sigh when I hear this, I know this isn't exactly the most fun thing in the world but Izzy need a rest plus why does it always has to be Izzy who figures everything out for us.

"Izzy why don't you take a break until tomorrow morning… I mean you were barely able to stay awake when you were trying to get us in the digital world when we thought the younger kids were in trouble. I know we pump you full of coffee to stay awake but this can't be healthy for you, so why don't you rest your big brain of yours for one night." As I saying this I was giving Izzy my puppy dog eyes, I really worry about him, he pushing himself to hard and too fast.

Izzy sighs and then says to me "Well Mimi, to be honest I think your right about needing a break… but I don't think I can allow myself to take one. We going up against an enemy we don't really even know that well, I mean sure we can assume something about what they want to do… that the problem I don't know what the end game is for them. I need to find out everything I can so we can beat them, they already beaten us four out of the five time we face them. Plus, they even manage to turn WarGreymon into an Egg, they plan that for who knows how long. So, their using tactics and have stronger fighter than we do… I want to level the playing field the best I can so we don't lose anyone." I sigh when I hear this, I know he right on some level.

"Izzy what you said is right but do you think that you be able to do all that when you're so tired you're not functioning correctly. I not saying take a week off, I'm saying one night so your brain has a chance to rest and come back at the problem at hundred percent." I hope this get through to Izzy, I'm really worry that he going to work himself to the bone or worse.

Izzy sighs and then shakes his head "I promise I won't pull all-nighter or anything but I do want to try some ideas for locating the temples before I go to sleep tonight. I won't be able to sleep if I don't try some of the ideas, we need this so we can be prepared for the upcoming fights…" I give him a dirty look to say that I disapprove as I getting out the cash to pay for the food.

As we leave the Grocery Store I say one thing to Izzy as we walk back "Well I staying up with you then to make sure you get some sleep tonight!" I will make sure he doesn't work himself to exhaustion. Izzy was about to say something but I wasn't having any of it. I just look at Izzy and say "If you don't want me to do that. Then go take a break and go sleep at a reasonable time then!" Izzy looks defeated, I don't know if this will make him sleep tonight but I can hope. I know that at 12:00am I'm taking his computer away if he likes it or not.

Kari POV

I look across the room at Sora as she and Tai are talking about something on the couch. I feel bad about how I treated her, I want to apologize to her but I not sure how to handle it. TK was right, none of this was Sora fault about what happen with Tai. Lilithmon play everyone into thinking she was a real double of Sora, I even thought that she was real and was happy for Tai. I mean she could of ask Tai out instead of getting Matt to find out… but as TK point out we both in a similar position yet we didn't do that. I was afraid to lose TK as my best friend and we only become close after the digital world. So how do I apologize to Sora without being a completely jerk to her? I feel a hand resting on my shoulder and I turn around and see TK, he smiling at me. I ask him "TK, what do you want?"

TK smiles and lends over to whisper in my ear "Don't worry about what you're going to say Kari, I'm sure it will happen naturally. Just go over to her and ask to talk in private with her, you can do this Kari. I believe in you; the easy way is just to ask for forgiveness and example yourself." TK throws me a smile and I'm sort of shocked that TK knew I was worry about talking to Sora. I look around the room to see if I was being that obvious with my attention. I then hear TK say "Don't worry about that I don't think anyone else noticed, through if you give Davis some more time he might." My checks go red not because of TK mentioning Davis but how sweet TK is being to me right now.

I look behind me to look at TK and whisper back to him "Thank you TK." I get up off the couch and head over to Sora. He right, thinking about how I'm going to approach this isn't going to help me. I probably won't even think of the best way to do this, even if I do I probably won't act on it.

As I was approaching the couch with Sora and Tai on it, Tai notices me heading over to the couch and he says in a lower voice "Hey Kari, is everything okay? You were acting really weird in the kitchen this morning… I was wondering if you want to talk about it?" I smile at Tai as he was saying this as he always has my best intertest at heart. As Tai was talking to me, I see Sora is not sure what to make of me... I don't blame her I wasn't being exactly kind to her and my words to her was were very harsh.

I gulp and then look at Tai "No I think I'm okay Tai I don't need to talk you…" I pause then look at Sora as I continue "I would like to talk with Sora in private in my room. If that okay with you Sora?" Sora doesn't really look like she knows what to make of my request. I guess she must be wondering if I'm going to yell at her and blame her some more. Tai look a bit shocked that I want to talk to Sora but he quickly gets over it as I bet he happy that I'm willing to talk to someone.

Sora sighs and then gets up off the couch and says "Sure Kari we can talk in room if you like." She leaves it at that as she begins to walk towards my bedroom. As I follow a short distance behind, I hope I can start to mend my relationship with Sora. I gulp I hope I haven't cause a permanent damage to our relationship, I always saw Sora as the closes thing I would get for a sister while growing up.

As we enter my room I see Sora has taken a seat at my computer desk, I swing around and close the door and lock it so I don't have anyone barging in unannounced. I might be ready to apologize to Sora and Yolei for how I acted, the other can't be trusted yet and I don't really want to stir up that beehive if possible. Right now, I don't know if can trust them or not and I know I don't want to make thing worse for myself in future if I have to apologize to them as well. I sigh and then turn to Sora and she currently has her eyebrow raise at me waiting for me to say something. I might as well start off simply "Sora I'm sorry for everything."

As I was saying this I studying Sora face to try and read her reaction. She seen a little surprise that I was saying sorry to her and then her face goes blanket for a while before she said "You sorry?" she now looks confused about what happening to her right now.

I sigh and then say "Yes Sora, I'm sorry about the way I treated you when you were trying to get into Tai room to help him with his depression… I said some harsh words that at the time I believe were true… but now I see I was wrong to say what I said, plus I should have let you in to go see Tai as well."

Well Sora changes her faces from being confuse to her blank face again as she thinking about what I said to her. Sora eyes narrow at me and then she say "So you blame me for causing Tai depression as much as Matt, and now you change your mind about that?" I gulp, Sora looks like she going to take my head off, I only nod in respond. Sora sighs and then says "Well to be honest… You mostly like right about that… I didn't exactly handle anything to do with Tai very well, most definitely when Lilithmon show up two week ago. I was sort of freaking out at him almost every other day plus your right I didn't even bother to find out what happen I assume the worse…" I see Sora head now looking down in her lap and she starting to cry now as I see tear falling and hitting her jeans. "I feel like crap for the way I treated him and I want to make it up to him…"

I gulp is this the sort of effect that I'm having on people? "Sora, I sorry I made you feel this way… TK was the one who point this out to me… Maybe Lilithmon plan was to make you freak out and blow up at Tai, I mean she can read minds, right? So, she would know how to act make you blow up at Tai so he was pushed away from you and towards her… maybe she knew you were in the park when you were listening to Tai and her date, she would know exactly what she need to say to push you over the edge." Sora is now looking up at me and I continue "I even thought she was your double and I didn't really give her much thought because she was making Tai happy. Sora, I didn't even know about my own brother depression until I saw you wearing that red jacket on the first day back to school. By the time, I figure out that Tai should be depressed and was looking for it and all I saw was Tai being happy with your double… I should of saw the signs early then I did…"

I look over to Sora and I see tears are still rolling down her checks but a lot slower than before. She doesn't bother to wipe them away as she speaking to me "So what if she manipulated me for the two weeks when she was here… that doesn't example why I treated Tai like shit before that. I mean he was always coming out to support me, and I barely made time for him. I took him for granted, I mean if I look at it all I would have been able to see Tai did more stuff for me than Matt ever did when we're dating. I know I love him and want to make things better as we move forward but I still feel horrible to a degree with how I treat him in past… I don't want Tai to be wrap around my fingers, I was basically manipulating his feeling for me without even knowing it."

"Sora, you were most driven to get back Agumon Egg, plus you were the only one who was able to snap Tai out of his depression after we got back from his battle with Beelzebumon. Sora I been looking at Tai and I must say while he looks like something is bothering him at times, when he around you he seen generally happy. Sora before you dated Matt, I always hope that you and Tai would become a couple… Also, if your worry about manipulating Tai or anything don't be, we both know Tai the longest and when has he ever done something that he didn't want to do… other than when he eats my mother cooking." I try and add that joke in to lighten the mood. I didn't realize that I hurt Sora as much as I did with my words, I sigh and think why did I do this. That because so far Lilithmon was right about Joe and Matt, you must keep your guard up to keep both you and Tai from being hurt. NO I need to stop thinking like that, not everyone here is going to hurt us like that. Yes, while that is true not everyone is going to hurt you like that but someone will so why bother taking that chance.

I was broken from my chain of thought when I hear Sora speaking "I know your right, and I will stand by Tai no matter what… but I want to make it up to him like he tried to do these last few years." I sigh, I want my brother to be happy and I can't be the reason why his relationship with Sora doesn't work out.

"Sora that was in the past, I'm not saying forget about it but you need to learn to move past it. Plus, as Tai little sister, I will say that you will make Tai the happiest by just being with him. So please don't think you're not worth of dating my brother, at one point I thought you would be the only one worthy to date my brother and I know now that still holds true. I'm really sorry for saying what I did, can you forgive me Sora? I would understand if you can't." As saying this Sora, I see her wiping away her tears and she has stop crying.

"Kari, what your saying is right or I want to believe that it is right. So, I can forgive you but I want to know one thing?" Sora said to me and I feel a little bit happy that I could help Sora and maybe earn her forgiveness.

"Sure, Sora what do you want to know?" I be willing to do almost anything to get back my relationship with Sora. We been very distance since she started to date Matt, I want that to change.

Sora sighs before she says "Well I want to know what made you act like you were… You're the most sweetest and kind girl I know, and I never seen you act like you have been acting for the last few days after we got Tai back from his battle with Beelzebumon." As Sora was saying this I gulp.

I collect my thought before I say anything to Sora. I sigh and then say "It's what I hear Lilithmon say to Tai about our friends was very revealing to be honest. She was right about Matt and Joe, so what she said about you and the other might also be true. I was trying to keep my brother safe, I am worry that if something like this happens again… We won't be able to pull him out of his depression." You shouldn't have said that to her. I trust Sora, so it fine if I tell her what bothering me right? No now she will tell the other that your thinking about that, and they be on their guard so that you can't stop them from hurting Tai and you. I must stop thinking like this, they won't hurt Tai or me. We have each other backs, they just remained me of that in our last battle.

Sora sighs breaks me out of what I was thinking and I look over to her and see her frowning "I know exactly what Lilithmon is capable of… she manipulated me into fighting her instead of just grabbing Agumon egg and running. I want her dead for she did to Tai… You shouldn't really pay attention to what she said, like you said she knows exactly what to say put doubt in your mind." Sora then sighs and she goes quiet for a second, Sora looks like she wants to say more. I was about to say something but then she continues "Kari, I won't tell the other what has been bothering since I can relate to you. What Lilithmon said to me is still haunting me, I know I wouldn't want anything she said to get out to the others. That being said I will be here for you, if you want to talk please don't feel like you can't approach me…" I smile at Sora when she said this. I knew it was alright for me to trust Sora.

Demon POV

"Barbamon where is Leviamon? He should be back from killing Ebonwumon by now, he has more than enough power to crush him in single combat." I said this to Barbamon as we walk up to upper reach of the castle to discuss the exact details of the next step of the plan. I think Lucemon was a fool to give in to Leviamon request to handle Ebonwumon himself, definitely with those damn Digidestined still running around.

I hear Barbamon chuckling beside me "Knowing him he taking his time enough with such a fine meal as Ebonwumon. You heard him rant on how much he hates Ebonwumon, I must agree with him that it was unfair to make Ebonwumon ruler over the ocean and lands when Leviamon was a much better fit for the part. Then again all the Harmonious ones got special treatment since they were once partner digimon of the first five Digidestined." Barbamon then begins to howls with laughter before he continues "I bet he taking his sweet time to remain Ebonwumon of the past."

I look over to Barbamon this start to getting my blood to boil, I remember what happen all to clearly. "Yes, Barbamon we should be thankful to Lord Lucemon, for he found us so we can all get our revenge on them." Once we were betrayed by them and banished to this world I thought that all was lose, until Lucemon found all seven of us. With his plan, we shall see the digital world again, I almost give my life for the digital world and this is how it shows it thanks by betraying those who help the them in time of need. I will follow Lucemon until the end, for he should be the true ruler because he speaks the truth. I should be honor that he is even giving us land to rule over after we complete our task. He only given us two rules to follow while under his commander, both are very easy to follow. The only problem is the second one only makes things harder to completely our jobs assign to us by Lord Lucemon.

We open the chamber doors to the meeting room and I take my place at the table. Barbamon then sits down on the opposite side farer down beside Lilithmon. I look around to see that we are not the last to arrive to the meeting, Leviamon and Belphemon are of course not here yet but also Beelzebumon is also late. That damn idiot of a drunk, he cares more about his food, drinks and battling more than about the mission. If it was up to me, I would already put him line ages ago. I hear the chamber doors slam open and I see Beelzebumon walking in and his jacket is repair, good I don't need to hear him shouting about that stupid jacket. "Sorry that I'm late and all but I don't feel complete without my jacket!" I want to hit him so hard as the idiot sits down beside me.

We all hear Lucemon clears his throat we all know to shut up now. "I see Leviamon is not back from his task yet? I wonder if he failed his job that he was so adamant about doing himself?" I hope not it would complicate everything…

I hear Barbamon speak up "Well don't think so Lucemon, even with the child of knowledge track us when Ebonwumon starts the event of restoration he shouldn't be able to open a portal for at least an hour by my estimates. That had to give him enough time to kill Ebonwumon I bet he just enjoying his meal as he would so elegantly put it…" The room is then quiet for moment as we wait to hear Lucemon thoughts on the matter.

Lucemon then speaks up as he tapping his fingers on his chair "Well we move on the next step of the plan, we will assume he died if he not back before then… if that so we must assume that Digidestined have some stop him, just like Lilithmon failed to stop them from stealing back the Egg."

Lucemon was about to say more when he was interpreted by Lilithmon "Hey now, I might of want her as a toy but that doesn't mean I wasn't following the stupid rule that you made! If I could do want I want, we wouldn't be having any problem with them!" Lucemon looks angry right now that he was interpreted but it quickly fades away.

Beelzebumon then stands up and shouts "I have to agree with Lilithmon on this that rule makes no sense! I can't go full out when I battle either and it super annoying!" While I agree with the both of them that rule makes things harder for us. If Lucemon wishes for the rule to stay them I will follow it until the end no matter what, even if I disagree with it.

Lucemon then sighs "I sure we will see them tomorrow when we set the next step of the plan into motion. If they come to our door steps again, I will personal deal with them and if I can't then I will revoke the rule that you speak of. I will not have them have messing up the plan!" I smile this will spell the end for them for sure. Lucemon then continues "Also with Leviamon being a no show, I don't want any more personal vendettas we will be sticking to pairs from now on when we launch an attack. Demon and Beelzebumon will face Azulongmon tomorrow together no question asked!" I don't like the fact that I have to work with Beelzebumon but I can't wait until tomorrow when I'm burning Azulongmon to ground.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sora POV

I look to Tai as we enjoying our picnic on this lovely summer day on top of the grass hill. Tai has his arm around my shoulder and I have my head resting in his shoulder. As the sun start to fall below the horizon Tai lends into me for kiss, that when everything start to shake. I open my eyes and I sit up when Tai chest moves underneath me and see that I'm in Tai bedroom, I sigh when I realize that it was a dream. I haven't had a dream like that in a long time, it was nice. I then look over to Tai to see that he moving a lot in his sleep, I hope this isn't another nightmare. I honestly wish he didn't have them since he doesn't need the contest remainder of what happen to him. Tai face looks like he scared of what he dreaming of, I try shaking him and saying "Tai wake up it just a nightmare." That doesn't really work, so I shake him harder and saying a bit louder than before "Please wake up Tai!" I look over to clock when I can't wake him and see that it 1:21am I hope this doesn't last until morning, I would hate to see Tai like this all night. At this point I don't really care how much sleep I get, I just want to help Tai somehow.

Then when I see Tai suddenly awake and sit bolt upright and say frantically "This isn't real!" I sigh when I realize it was mostly likely the same nightmare as before. I reach out to touch Tai and he jumps again at my touch, he slow relaxes when I pull him into a hug.

"Tai it was just a nightmare, I'm here for you…" as I was saying this I lend my head on his shoulder. As I hear him slow down his breathing I ask him "Was it the same nightmare as before?" I don't know if I want it to be the same nightmare as before or not. One hand it might mean that he moved past it or this means that there only more problem laying ahead for both of us.

I hear Tai has slow down his breathing to his normal pace and then he answers me "Ya Sor, it was the same one as last night, the only exception was this one last longer at the end when everyone was laughing at me." I rub his back with one of my hands as he was telling me.

"Tai, I won't betray you like that, you have nothing to worry about from me. Our friends won't betray you like that either. So, you have nothing to worry about, just try to relax." I'm trying to comfort him the best I can, I know I lied to him a bit when I say our friend won't betray him… We only should need to worry about Matt, I really don't want to freak him by saying that right now.

"I know Sor, I know that they won't do that…" As he saying that I really want to kill Lilithmon for causing this much pain to Tai. When I see her next, I make sure that it the last time that I do. I see Tai is now looking around the room looking for the clock. I see him jump a bit when he sees the time, he then says "Sora, I'm sorry for waking you up at this time…"

I turn Tai head towards me so he looks me in the eyes so he knows that I not lying to him. "Tai I don't care that you woke me up from my dream, in fact Tai I don't care how long it takes before you feel ready to try and go back to sleep. I will stay up as long as I need to…" As I saying that I could only smile since I know it true. I would rather stay up all night to make sure Tai can go back to bed peacefully instead trying to go back to bed without him. I know I wouldn't be able to sleep if don't try and help him.

Tai sighs and say "Thanks Sor, that means a lot to me. I know I won't be able to convince you to go back to bed and I don't want you to… So why don't we talk about something until we start to feel tired." I little mad at Tai, that he wanted me go back to sleep but I smile at him when he said that he wants me nearby.

"Sure Tai, we can do." I say softly to Tai and then lend back down and Tai does the same but he lending on his left side so his face is facing me while I talk. "Well I can tell you about my dream if you want?" as I said this, I won't mind sharing this plus it was a happy dream. I hope I can fill his mind with happy thought to replace those nightmares.

Tai nods and says "Sure Sor, if you want to share your dream, that fine with me…" As he was telling me this a start to play with Tai hair, I always like how it defies gravity plus there so much of it to play with. I think Tai likes me playing with his hair a bit as I see him smiling when I doing this.

"Well in my dream we were both sitting on top of a grass hill after finishing a picnic, everything was lovely about the dream Tai. We had a great view from where we sitting to see the sun setting over the horizon. You put my arm around my shoulder and as soon as you did that I lend my head against your shoulder." I can see Tai is looking a bit unhappy, but has a smile on his face. "Tai what the matter?"

Tai sighs before he answers me "Well the dream sounds lovely but I wish I've taken you out on date or can at least plan one with worry about the demon lords will attack when we have it… I don't want to have anything ruin it…" I want to frown and smile at the same time when I hear this. I want to frown because he right we can't really plan a date with everything that happening but I want to smile at the same time since he does really want to make me happy with the perfect date.

"Tai it okay, we can go on a proper date when all this is over. I not sad or anything because you haven't taken me on a date or anything. If anything, I'm kind of excited for when you can take me out for a date since I know with each day that passing you will feel like you need try and make it more perfect. Just know that whatever you plan will be perfect given your track record for date suggestion." I see Tai is blushing for my comments, I can't help but giggle a little bit at Tai.

Tai is a bit flustered but manages to get his thought out without stumbling over his words "I promise I won't disappoint you then Sor!" I see Tai flash his grin at me and he looks happy. Tai then said "So anything else happen in this dream of yours then?"

I nod at him and say "Well not much to be honest, we just leaning into a kiss when I was woken up. It was much tamer then some of the older dreams I had about you." I yawn after I was done talking and see that Tai has that smile on when he planning something.

Oh, no what did I say? Before I can even start to think about what I said to Tai, he just asks "Those older dreams must be pretty wild if kissing is tame." Tai looks like he trying hard no to laugh at my embarrassment, as soon as he was done talking I knew my mistake. My checks feel hotter than the sun, they even might be glowing from the heat. Tai can't help but let out a little chuckle and then says "Maybe someone shouldn't of tease me last night with her tennis uniform and I maybe would have let that comment slide."

Damn it, if I wasn't tired I wouldn't have made that mistake. While I'm super embarrass about that slip up, I can't help but smile a bit from Tai teasing me back for the other day. Whenever I try to tease Matt, all I got was sulking at least with Tai it going to be fair game. "Yes, Tai the cat is out of bag, I might of thought of things beside kissing with you but I willing to bet that you also had such thought as well." I see Tai freeze up for second but I continue anyways, no way is he getting out of that comment for free "I wonder how many times you thought of me in my tennis uniform, and I wonder how many times we made it off the tennis court." And that does it, Tai is blushing more than me, I giggle at him. This might be a good sign if I was able to guess correctly about that.

Tai is now stumbling over his words "I… I mean… I can't... I never…" Tai sighs then looks at me and finally manages to say "You win Sor, I going to try and go bed now. Goodnight Sora…" Tai then rolls over to his other side to avoid looking at me. I smile, if he wants to dream about that tennis uniform tonight instead of the nightmare, I don't care.

I lend over to Tai ear to whisper "Goodnight Tai, I'll see you tomorrow morning… or maybe tonight in your dreams with a tennis uniform." I hope that planted a good of enough seed in Tai head so he can have a nice dream tonight, plus I want him know that it okay to have a dream like that. I don't care what he dreaming about as long as it not the nightmare, who knows I might revisit some of my older dreams tonight as well. I lend over Tai to check to see if he is trying to go sleep and I smile as he has his eyes close and looks like he starting to go off to dream world. I lend back down on the bed and get comfortable as I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

Davis POV

I sigh and look at the clock, its 6:23am. It must be a crime to be awake at this time in the morning but here I am. I couldn't sleep at all last night since I feel like I'm going to be useless in the upcoming fights, I look over to Ken, Yolei and Cody. The way the Digivices absorb the pieces of the other golden Digi-egg, makes me think that they got a permanent upgrade. While I'm worry that I only got to use the Digi-Egg of Miracles once like the last time I fought Chimairamon… I fish out my D-terminal out of my pocket and just look at it. I haven't check to see if the Digi-Egg of Miracles stay inside like other but I don't know if I want to… if it true that it left again then what I'm to the team? At least before me and Ken combine to make Imperialdramon, who a badass but now he doesn't need me for that anymore. I mean I was happy at the time when they digivolve on their own to help with the fight but it was after the fight when it hit me. I might be useless to the team now… I look down at DemiVeemon who sleeping on my lap at the bottom of the love seat. We're not going to be useless, right?

I sigh… I'm going to have to check to see if the Digi-Egg of Miracles is in the D-terminal. I open the D-terminal and scroll to the Digi-Egg section, I smile when I see the Digi-Egg of Courage the first Digi-Egg that start my adventures. I gulp and then hit the next button and see the Digi-Egg of Friendship, well it still there… Okay time to hit the next button for the moment of truth. Alright fingers just need to press the button it's not that hard. I sigh and let my head lend back on the love seat that I was trying to sleep on last night. These nerves are kill me on the inside, I want to help everyone in the upcoming fight and if I want to do that I need the Digi-Egg of Miracles… We can't let the demon lords win for they did to Tai and by the look of things we need every powerhouse we can get if we going to face them again.

I take a deep breath in to calm my nerves and then I hit the next button on the D-terminal this should be the Digi-Egg of Miracles and not an empty space. "HOLY SHIT IT STILL THERE!" I Shout as I jump off the couch. "YES, IT DIDN'T LEAVE LIKE LAST TIME!" I start to jump up and down with joy, when I see Digi-Egg of Miracles is still in my D-terminal. That means we can use Magnamon as much as we want.

"Ouch, what was that for Davis?" I hear DemiVeemon say this from the floor as he rubbing his head. Opps I forgot he was sleeping on my lap when I jump up.

I grab DemiVeemon off the floor and raise him to my eye level to tell him "The Digi-Egg of Miracles stay in the D-terminal! That means we can turn you into Magnamon…" I was going to say more when I was hit in the face with a pillow. After the first one hit me, about four more then hit me one after another knocking me over the love seat. As I get up after falling over with DemiVeemon I see that I woke up pretty much everyone in the living room with my shouting.

I then hear Mimi "Davis if you want to live more than a few seconds… shut up and go back to sleep." As I look towards Mimi I see that she not buffing her eyes look like they want to kill me right now. I gulp when I see that almost everyone in the room has the same eyes.

I say quietly "Sorry I didn't mean to wake up guys…" after I said that I see that everyone tries to go back to bed. I see Mimi put her head back onto Izzy chest and uses him as a pillow. I think I saw Izzy trying to get up but then it looks like Mimi whisper something in his ear then he stops trying to get up after that. I look down and see that DemiVeemon has gone back to sleep in my arms, I smile at him maybe he has the right idea. I gently get back on the couch and lay DemiVeemon onto my chest so he somewhere comfortable to sleep. I close my eyes and try and catch up on the sleep I miss out on last night, but I finding it hard to sleep again but this time it because I'm excited that we still have the Digi-Egg of Miracles.

Izzy POV

Well I got a much later start than I want too because of Mimi but I think she was right with me needing sleep so I not complaining one bit at all. Plus, after she shout at Davis I didn't want to piss her off any more, she can be very scary when she mad. "Hey Izzy, so how far did you get this morning on the search of the other temples?" I hear Tai asking me this as he and Sora enter the kitchen to make breakfast.

Well I don't have anything to do other than to wait for the scan to be completely so I answer them "I already scan the flower that Yolei give me a couple of time and since every time I ran the scan it wasn't showing just the temple but the I believe everything he currently changing. Here takes a look at the this part of the ocean." I turn my computer around and put some screenshots of the previous scan while the program is running in the background. I pointing to where I want them to look at.

As I scroll through the images I hear Sora say "It looks like there a new island forming in that part of the ocean?" I nod at her that what I thinking as well. "So, what does this mean for the search for the other temples then?" she then follows up with another question.

"Well it means I probably won't be able to search for the other temples with the flower that Yolei gave me since their so much background energy being used in the digital world right now." I state to the both of them. They both nod like there following me.

"So how are you going to find the other temples then Izzy?" I then turn to my side when I see Joe is now sitting beside me on the courter top. I sigh this is where the hard part comes in, I not exactly sure of the answer.

"Well I remember that they said they found the crest of Friendship and Reliability inside of the temple so that means that the other temples must have paired the other six crest as well. The only down side to this is I only have Mine and Tai crest energy signal log into my computer. I wish I took more time to log the other in when we had chance to, since that would been the easiest way to find them. I already tried my crest and it was blank as it shows me nothing, so right now I running a scan with Tai crest. Once I have that information I hope it can lead in the right direction." As I was exampling that to everyone I smile since no looks lost at my explanation of what done so far. I just wish I didn't waste an hour with flower scans, I mean it was interesting to see the digital world changing every ten minutes but I don't have time to track that process.

"So, what will it mean if my crest comes up with blank then like yours did?" as Tai was asking me that question I see him turn on the stove and getting a frying pan out to start to cook something.

I sigh then say "Well since I don't have data on Joe or Matt crest, it might mean that I need to search input two crest at the same time to find the temple. So, I will have to ask to borrow the Digi-Egg of Reliability and Digi-Egg of Friendship from Cody and Davis, since Cody was able to make the Ebonwumon temple to show up with it. If I able to located Ebonwumon temple with both Digi-Eggs then I will have to gather up all of the Digi-Eggs from Cody, Davis, Yolei, TK and Kari then start running scans with them. Well that my current plan of action for the time right now. If the Digi-Eggs fail to find Ebonwumon temple, then I will have to think of something else." I really hope that not the case since it would mean I would have no clue on how to find the rest of temples.

"Don't worry about that Izzy, I'm sure you will figure something out." I look over to Sora as she was saying this an I can't help but smile at her. I sigh and nod my head at Sora and lend back on my stool to think about I'm going to do. I look over to clock to see that it already 10:30, if the Digi-Eggs do end up working I hope I get lucky with the pairs I don't want to spend over two hours search every possible combination of crest. I sigh I know ten minutes isn't long to search the entire digital world but when time isn't on your side it seems like an eternity.

"Hey Joe and Izzy do you guys want some eggs as well?" I look over to Tai when he said that and see him smiling. He looks like he in a really good mood right now. I guess he slept well last night, I bet he didn't get waken up by Davis this morning. I look over to Davis to see that he still sleeping on the love seat, I'm surprise that other haven't woken him up yet.

"Sure thing Tai, that is if you not giving us burnt eggs like yesterday when I show up…" Joe start to trail off as he was saying that last part. Joe looks like a mess since he wasn't able to help with any of the fights with the demon lords, since he missed the first one and we couldn't help with the second one.

Tai laughs at Joe when he mentions burnt eggs than says "No Joe, I won't give you burnt egg on purpose. I promise you that, so Izzy do you want some eggs as well?" Tai looks at me and is waiting for my answer.

Before I tell him that okay, I'm not hungry right now. I feel someone hugging me behind and then I hear Mimi voice in my ear "Nope he good Tai, I will make him something for Breakfast instead." I see Sora giggling when Mimi answer for me. Okay this is weird, Mimi is showing all the signs that she likes me but I can't see why would she want to date me of all people. This literally makes no sense to me, I must be reading the signs wrong or something.

Tai smiles and then says "Okay looks like someone already has you cover Izzy for breakfast today." As Tai was saying that he starts to add a lot of pepper into the frying pan. These must be for Koromon then based off amount of pepper he adding to the dish.

After Sora is done her giggling fit she then lends over to Tai and tries to whisper into his ear "It looks like you had good dream last night to put you into such a good mood this morning…" Tai almost drops the entire pepper shaker into the frying pan when Sora said that. I wonder what she meant by that? Has Tai not being sleeping right or something?

Tai doesn't look at us but quickly says "Yes." And then goes back to cooking eggs and tries to act like nothing happen. I then she Sora smile at Tai comment. I then see that Tai is blushing as he scrambling the eggs in the frying pan.

"Well that good, because my dreams were a lot less tame after our talk…" as Sora was saying this I see a small bush form on her face. When Sora said, this I can see that Tai drop the spatula he was using to scramble the eggs for Koromon. What are those two talking about? Tai is acting like a nervous mess.

I then hear Tai gulp before he replies back to Sora "I starting to think that you think about this sort of stuff more than I do Sor." I then she Sora's checks go bright red and then she lightly hit Tai in the arm. When she does Tai laughs for a bit then says "Well I think that proves my point."

"What are you guys talking about anyways?" I hear Mimi ask from over my shoulder, both Tai and Sora look panic for a second when Mimi ask that.

At the same time, they both answer Mimi question "Nothing!" They both look at each and then try and act like this wasn't a big deal. I then hear a ding coming from my laptop to let me know that the search is done. I pull up the results and see that Tai crest also didn't get any results either, I sigh that means I got to go wake up Davis to get the Digi-Eggs from him.

Joe then turns to me and ask me "Was that dinging noise mean that the search is done, Izzy?" I look up from my computer and nod at him. Joe sighs and then says "I guess you didn't find any temples using Tai crest then?"

I shake my head "No, I need to go get the Digi-Eggs for all of our crest before I can start the search again. So, that means I need to go wake up Davis…" as I was saying this I see Mimi walk around into the kitchen and grab a pot and metal spoon.

She smiles evilly and says "I'll get Davis awake for you, he deserves this after waking me up so early in the morning." I can't help but smile at her plan to wake Davis up, I just hope the digimon that are still sleeping don't mind being waken up at this time.

Joe then speaks up "I'll go get Cody and rest, so you can start the search then." Joe then gets up and start to walk over to where Cody is sitting with Upamon.

Mimi start to walk over Davis as quietly as she can before she right above him then she starts to hammering the pot with the metal spoon while shouting into Davis ear "Wake up sleepy head, we need you right now!"

I laugh when I see Davis fly out of the love seat and shouting "Oh god are we under attack?" Everyone in the room is now laughing at Davis, while I think it was a bit cruel to wake him up like that. We did need him awake for the next part of the search for the temples. I just hope I can find the temples with the Digi-Eggs before it too late and the Demon lords move into the step of their plan.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Matt POV

I look to see Tai and Sora heading into Tai bedroom after they made breakfast for themselves. By the look of things, they seem happy for the most… I want to go over to them and tell I'm sorry but I don't know if I should right now. I don't want to ruin their happiness so I can take some of my guilt off my chest, plus it could backfire on me. They might not even have me around when the next mission starts in a couple of hours, at least with how things are now I can fight beside them and protect them. I sigh and look at the clock, Ken said that we should expect the demon lords to strike again at around 6:30pm it currently 11:22am so that means we have seven hours before they attack. I run my hands through my hair in frustration seven hours is more than enough time to talk thing through with the both of them… Well it might for a normal problem but I know I broken Sora trust for good and Tai I'm not sure about. I sigh when I don't even know if Tai hates my guts or not, I mean he should but the way he acting he doesn't show it. I know I need to say sorry and apologize for I did to the both of them, but I need to find the correct time to do so.

"Hey Matt…" I hear Joe voice as he puts his hand on my shoulder and I turn to see he has an uneasy smile on his face. I sigh because I'm relive to see Joe right now, out of everyone I know, he and TK at least want to help me. The other either hate me or I can't tell if they hate me, I just hope I can fix everything before I lose all my friends. "I see that you been following Tai and Sora all morning… Are you planning to talk to them?"

I sigh and nod at Joe while I was saying "I was thinking about it but I don't want to make things worse than I already have… At least now with how things are, they will let me stay around to help but I'm worry that if I say the wrong thing or it goes poorly I wouldn't be able to help with the upcoming fight in the next seven hours… I was debating whether I should talk to them after all this stuff with the demon lords is over or not… So, what do you think Joe?" I ask him because I want to hear someone else thought on the matter. He did offer to help me with this when we walking back from seeing the doctor.

Joe looks confuse for a second before he starts to think about what I said to him. "Well Matt, I think you should try and talk to them since it can only get worse the longer you wait to talk about… While if you talk to them now you can at least start to make thing better… I can see what your worry about but to be honest I don't think they will forbid you from helping to fight the demon lords. I don't think anyone else would either by what I hear about your fight so far… So, do you know what you want to say them?" As Joe was saying that to me his words really did sink in.

"I have an idea what I want to say Joe… Also, thanks for offering to help me, you really help me there." As I say this to Joe I get up from where I was sitting and head towards Tai bedroom door. I take a deep breath to collect my thoughts before I knock on the door to Tai bedroom. I can only hope they will be at least willing to hear what I have to say.

I then knock on the door and then I hear Tai shout "Come In we just finished eating!" As I open the door I see that Koromon and Biyomon are on the ground eating a plate full of eggs while Tai and Sora were sitting on the bed watch them with empty plates beside the bed.

When Sora see that it was me at the door he eyes change from being happy to being full of rage. "What are you doing in here!? Get out, you done enough as it is!" I gulp when she yelling at me. Maybe this was a mistake to try and talk to them so early…

I then see Tai put his hand on Sora arm and to try and calm her down, he sighs and then says "Just Calm down Sora, lets at least hear what he has to say…" Tai then looks at me and smiles before he continues "So Matt, what up?". That sends shiver down my spine I don't know what worse the way Tai treating me like nothing happen or Sora yelling at me.

I gulp before I continue "Well we have some time before the demon lords next attack so I thought I would come in here to say…" I take a deep breath before saying "I really sorry about everything I did to the both of…" I couldn't say anything more before Sora start to shout over me.

"YOUR SORRY! Matt a sorry can't fix what you did! You use both of our feeling and play us both for fools!" As Sora was shouting this at me, I can see Tai is start to look less happy and becoming sadder by the second.

"So, it true then… you really did betray both of our trust then… When Sora told me what happen, I thought there was a miscommunication or a misunderstanding when she first found out… but there wasn't any, was there?" As Tai was saying this I see his eyes darken and are start to fill with hate as well, the only good thing is that he doesn't look he want to fight me. As he was saying that I just feel my chest has this instant sinking feeling.

I shake my head at them and say "Well that happen but I swear that I didn't mean any to do any damage. I was trying to help the both of you when I agree to Sora request, I thought that…" That when I hear every cellphone and Izzy computer going off in the apartment. Crap I know what that means there another Demon lord appearing somewhere and I don't have time to explain myself. I see Tai pick up Koromon, Sora joins him as they push past me in the door frame. As I hit the door frame, Biyomon walks past me and doesn't even look at me. I just made things ten times worse because I didn't have the time to example myself.

Izzy POV

Damn it, I why did this have to happen now I thought I had at least six more hours before they prepare the next strike against the harmonious one. I was a few minutes away from find a new temple, all I had left to put through the program was my and Mimi crest. Well hope my program can finished before we head out to the digital. I reread the message that was sent from my computer

TO: EVERYONE  
Demon lords have open a portal in Paradise Coast sector in the digital world at 11:27.  
SENT AT 11:27

"Okay everyone gather around the demon lords have been spot at Paradise Coast and we need to head in there before there able to attack one of the harmonious one, while the event of restoration is happening!" I was saying this as I pick up my laptop and head towards Kari room to use her computer. I want to make sure I have my laptop with me just in case we need it. I quickly start to open the portal in Kari room and I see that everyone is around me.

As I setting the coordinates for Paradise Coast I hear Joe shout "WAIT!" We all turn our head towards Joe as he saying this "This might be a division to lead us away from the temples, it still a bit early for the attack, right? I think we should break up into two groups so if this does turn out to be dud, we won't all be in one place… I mean that would have to of notice that Leviamon never came back, that must have tip them off." As Joe was saying this it does make sense but we must hurry or else we won't be anything to defend.

"Joe that I smart idea but I think we should all head together, our digimon were having a hard time keep us safe and fighting Leviamon yesterday. So, we should have all of our fighter if possible?" As TK was saying this all our cell phones were going off again? Wait what happening right now I open my laptop to see the message it sent out.

TO: EVERYONE  
Demon lords have open a portal in Crystal Cordillera sector in the digital world at 11:30.  
SENT AT 11:30

I hear someone gulp then I hear Tai say "Look like you were right about needing two groups then, why don't we same group as yesterday then? TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei will head to Crystal Cordillera then while rest of us head to Paradise Coast. This way we balance out the team with Mega." I agree with him that sounds like the best plan right now. I just hope Koromon can digivolve to his Mega, I see the younger kids leave the room. As the leave the room I hear my laptop ding to let me know that it finished the last search. I sigh when I see that the temple that belongs to me and Mimi isn't at either location today. It at a place called, Chronic Tundra well I guess me and Mimi should check this place out later then. "Izzy is the portal ready to go?" I hear Tai shouting at me, right we have a mission to completed here.

I turn to face Tai and say "Yes if everyone is ready, then let's head out then!" as I was saying this to the group they all nod and I see all the digimon are here. That means we a go for action, I face the computer and raise my Digivice and shout "Digiport Open!" We then cover by a blinding light as we pulling into the digital world, as I open my eyes I realize that I on top of the pill and quickly get off everyone.

I look around to try and see if I can spot a demon lord as I look around, I see the place is completely flat field by the ocean. This field is anything but barren as I look around I can't count the different type of flower that are surrounding us. They all different shapes, colours and sizes this place defiantly be call a paradise. For example, I can see roses, dandelions, Lilies and whole lot of flowers that must only exist in the digital world. I can't see anything expect for flowers which is weird since I thought we would see something when we enter the digital world, well at least we don't see anyone attacking a temple. I then hear Mimi shout "Look up there! Is that their castle coming out of the portal in the sky?"

I look up at the sky and see that Mimi is indeed right they're moving their castle to digital world from the Dark Ocean. My mind is racing by the mile trying to figure out why they're doing this, As the castle comes closer to the ground I realize that ground at the bottom of the castle isn't just rocks it has drills on the bottom of it. The castle also appears to be spinning as it descends from the sky, it looks like going to reach the ground anytime soon, by the looks things we have ten minutes before it reaches the ground. This must mean the moat from before was created last time they move the castle, so that must mean that it severs no defensive purpose. I wonder why there moving their castle now… Wait "I got it! If Azulongmon completes his part of event of restoration that means they won't be able to use their portal to enter the digital world from the Dark Ocean! That must mean this is their back up plan in case they fail to slay Azulongmon!" I shout to everyone to inform them of my theory, it best thing and most logical thing I can think of right now. I look over to Matt, Joe and Mimi and they nod like they agree with what I'm saying.

"So Koromon you ready to try and digivolving then?" I then turn around to see that Tai has place Koromon on the ground and is now kneeing while he holding his Digivice in front of him. I see Sora is beside him having her hand on his shoulder.

Koromon shouts "You bet let give this a shot then, Tai!" Tai smiles and then nods at Koromon and holds his Digivice centimeters away from Koromon faces. It then begins to glow white as it covers Koromon.

"KOROMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"AGUMON!" as the white light goes away I see that Agumon is now hugging Tai. "Tai I want to do this for a while now, but I think we should digivolve to WarGreymon while we can!" As Tai let's go of Agumon he simply nods at Agumon then I see his chest glow a bright orange as it blinds us, I turn away from the light.

"AGUMON WRAP DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"WARGREYMON!" I turn to see that WarGreymon is now standing beside Tai as his golden armor is shinnying in light of the meadow. I can see Tai is smiling when he sees WarGreymon again, I look around and so is everyone else. "Tai, I won't let you down… Or you Sora." As he was saying that last bit he turns his head toward Sora and nod at her. I see a small blush form on her face when he said that to her.

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"METALGARURUMON!" I hear MetalGarurumon shouting this as I see a blue flash of light coming behind me as Gabumon is digivolving into MetalGarurumon. I turn around to see the blue cyborg wolf standing beside Matt. Well this good new, I guess I should digivolve as well while we have the chance.

Before I can turn to Tentomon to start digivolving him into is ultimate, I hear Tai talking to Sora "Okay Sor, I guess your turn to try warp digivolving. My advice is think of a powerful memory that relates to your crest, that what I did when I was first trying to wrap digivolve again." As I turn back around so I can see everyone in my field of vison. Tai is smiling while he has his hand on Sora shoulder. I see her blush and then nod at Tai while she raises her Digivice towards Biyomon.

"Just let the emotion come natural, don't try and force it or else you won't be able to wrap digivolve." As Matt was saying this to Sora. Tai face turn to one of disgusted and his eyes narrow as he looks at Matt. Everyone else notices this, even Sora face also turns to one of disgusted. I gulp I know what I hear when Matt went into Tai's room to try and apologize to both of them but I was hoping that had works to some degree.

As Tai replies I can hear the spite in his voice, it sounds like he wants to kill Matt "To be honest, I'm surprise you can even digivolve past champion. I guess the crest of friendship can work even if you backstab both of your best friends. I shouldn't be surprise since you did use it to try and fight me once…" As Tai was done saying that the wind picks up and start to blow across the field. I start to shiver not because of the wind in fact it quite warm but because of what Tai said. I sigh now as I realize that Matt attempted apology made things worse by the look of everything that happening. As Tai turns his attention away from Matt, I see Matt sprite dropping into oblivion. Matt look like he about to give up all hope, it doesn't even look like he going to even try to reply back to Tai. Mimi looks like she the most shocked by Tai comment, while Joe looks guilty about something. I see Tai is placing both of his hand on to Sora shoulders and says "I believe you Sor, so how about you show me Hououmon then? I can't wait to see her, by the way you described her!" I see Tai is giving Sora is famous grin as he was telling her this.

Sora nods at Tai and then says "Thanks Tai in believe in me." She then points her Digivice towards Biyomon and ask her "You ready to try this again Biyomon?" Biyomon then nods her head at Sora. Sora then takes a deep breath in before we start to blinded by red light that coming from Sora chest. It starts to bath Biyomon in the light that when I hear Biyomon shouting.

"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"HOUOUMON!" I see the golden phoenix that I brief saw when Sora was flying out of the castle last time. As she unfolds her four golden wings she then lands beside me, Sora and Tai. Her golden feather is reflecting some light as it shinnying down on to her. I see WarGreymon is also staring at Hououmon, and she is chuckling a bit when she notices. WarGreymon then looks away quickly when she starts, after she is done chuckling she then says "Well glad you like my new form WarGreymon." WarGreymon then nods in response.

I see Tai mouth is wide open as he looking at Hououmon and then says "Well you weren't kidding when you were describing her Sora, she is beautiful…" As he was beginning to trial off I see Sora is blushing from his comment.

I then hear Joe saying "Well that good and everything but I think we should start moving inside the castle. So, Izzy can stop the castle from entering the digital world and see if we can send it back to the dark ocean." Joe then picks up Gomamon as he then walks towards us.

Gomamon then shouts "Hey Joe, for the man with the plan. Don't think I should digivolve now with the others?" I see Joe shaking his head at Gomamon.

"Gomamon you can't fly in any of your forms, we going to need to get a lift over there. Plus, your other forms would be too heavy to carry." As Joe was pointing this out to Gomamon, Gomamon look like he wants to argue with Joe but after trying to think of something he unable to.

Gomamon then sighs and says "Alright you win that makes sense. If only you were a better athlete, we could try to jump up there…" I see Gomamon smiling madly as I look up to the castle I see that it about fifty meter in the air. Joe would need super power to jump that high, and I think Gomamon even knows that and was being silly. Joe then shakes his head at Gomamon.

"Izzy, I think we should digivolve now, since I believe we're going to be giving Joe and Mimi a lift to castle." I turn and look down at Tentomon as he was saying this and nod at him. He right we should digivolve while we have the chance. That when I hear my computer and our cellphones going off again. I was about to pull out my computer to check the message it sent out but I don't think I will need to. I see another red portal opening in sky in front of the castle, this is one is a lot smaller compared to one that the castle is coming through.

I see this Digimon is leaving the portal and he sort of looks like an old man. He has a long grey beard that reaches his feet and he also has grey hair that is just as long. He wears a golden mask over his face, this mask has a large pointed nose similar to what plague doctor used to wear. He has pale purplish grey skin as he has two long ears that come out of the mask. He wears a poncho that has golden orbs stitch into it around his neck, these golden orbs have about twenty long golden pieces of metal attach to each of them. The poncho otherwise is a based colour of black with blue trim on the edges of the poncho and it looks like inside of the poncho is blue as well. It also has red triangles pointing towards outside of the poncho and end when they touch the blue trim on the edge of the poncho, there a thin blue line of material that separates the red triangle from the golden orbs. He then wearing some very common brown pants by the look of thing under the poncho and he has red boots that go up to his ankle. In his right hand, he holding a staff that look like it wooden but has silver thorny metal wrapping up around it until it reaches the top of the staff. At top, there is a silver skull that looks like biting down on a red orb with golden teeth. He then starts to spin the staff around in circles in his right hand, as he does I see that his fingers and arms are cover in jewelry most of it looks to be golden. On his back are six blood red bat wings that give him a sense of evil. He then starts to laugh as he lands on the ground, he then manages to say in this old man voice that has lose some strew along the way "I just came to check the progress of the move and see how things are going on this side. To my surprise, I found you brats here. Well I might as well have some fun before Lucemon shows up… I want to at least have said I fought you brat before he destroys you for good." He then points his staff in our direction, crap this can't be good. He shouts "Pandemonium Lost!" I see the red orb starting to glow with red energy and then flashes red as huge wave of blood red energy then start to coming towards us.

As it coming towards us at rate in which it going at, I realize I'm not going to able escape in time as farer away from the staff it comes, it then starts to spread out like a cone and cover more distance. I freeze up knowing I not going to make it out of the wave of energy that coming towards us. I wish I digivolve sooner then. I then feel something grab me and Tentomon and are now attempting to fly out of the way of the wave of energy. As we fly upwards to avoid being hit, it dawns on me that it was WarGreymon who save me as I see his golden gantlet around me. I don't turn to look at WarGreymon as I watching the flower field being instantly vaporize by the attack everything that the blast has hit is being super-heated and the ground is glowing red hot. I say "Thanks WarGreymon for getting us out of there in time…" I see that Tai and Sora were able to escape from the attack with Hououmon to sky as well. I look around to find Mimi, Joe and Matt they have to be here, they have to be… I sigh of relief when I see that they are still on the ground safe and a good distance away from the attack.

The digimon that attack us must be a demon lord by the fighting power he possesses. He then starts to laugh wildly as he stops his attack and then spins his staff around in his right hand. "I almost forgot the rule, it is still in place… Oh well I guess it slip my mind… Well you might as well know who going to being the one to kill your digimon then… The name is Barbamon the Demon Lord of Greed… I hope you're ready to die today!" He then rushes towards Hououmon that has still carrying Sora and Tai. He points his staff towards them and shouts "Hell's Flame!" I then see the staff start to erupt with flames with pitch black and blood red flame as the geyser of flames head towards Hououmon.

Hououmon folds all four of her wings and starts to drive towards the ground to avoid the incoming stream of flames. I hear MetalGarurumon shout "Grace Cross Freezer!" I see MetalGarurumon launching twenty missiles at Barbamon to give Hououmon some breathing room. MetalGarurumon is now charging at Barbamon so he becomes the center of attention. This works as Barbamon stream of flames are no longer casing after Hououmon but instead he points the staff towards MetalGarurumon incoming missiles. Barbamon then grabs the staff with both his hands and starts to making circles in front of him, as start to spin it in front of him the flames start to making a whirlpool of fire. All the missiles crash into flames and explode on connect with the flames, as each missile start to explode it creates an ice cloud that creates small opening in the whirlpool but is quickly repair due the whirlpool speed. I then see Joe and Mimi raise the Digivices to digivolve.

Joe shouts over the battle "Guy get Izzy inside so he can stop the castle from touching down before it too late! We will handle Barbamon outside!" Wait what but don't we need everyone to fight these guys? I then look over to Tai and he is nodding his head at Joe.

"Okay you can count on us to get Izzy inside then, Good luck Mimi and Joe!" As Tai was shouting this from Hououmon, Hououmon and WarGreymon start to fly towards the castle now.

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"IKKAKUMON!" I see the white flash coming from where I assume Gomamon is digivolving. I hope Joe can Digivolve Ikkakumon fast enough or else he be a giant white walrus of a target for Barbamon.

Barbamon doesn't like that we're trying to get inside the castle as he breaks off from MetalGarurumon to fly in front of us and he shouts "I don't think so! Like I'm going to let that happen!" he raises his staff and shouts "Pandemonium Lost!" His red orb on his staff start to glow and I feel WarGreymon quickly flying over to the right to try and get of range of attack before it too late. I see Hououmon with Tai and Sora heading to left to try and spilt his targets in half. I see the attack is going to head right for us as Barbamon is point his staff at us.

MetalGarurumon who was flying after Barbamon as fast as he can then shout "Garuru Tomahawk!" I see that MetalGarurumon opens of his weapon ports on his shoulder and start to fire ten missiles at Barbamon. "I won't allow you to harm them!" I hear MetalGarurumon shout this as the wave of blood red heat energy is start to make it way to us. Barbamon then swings his staff around to face MetalGarurumon and his attack just instantly vaporize missiles that MetalGarurumon just attack with, they don't even explode as I see them turn to dust. I gulp, I don't think anything will savior that attack f it hits them.

"PALMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"TOGEMON!" I hear Togemon shouting this but I don't get to look at Togemon digivolving. I feel a sudden rush forward as we start to head towards the castle. I want to believe this is the right choice but the facts tell me we should all stay and help fight Barbamon.

"Hold on tight I going to kick this up a notch!" I hear WarGreymon shouting this as we are then launch even fast towards the castle. As we rushing towards the castle I see that Tai and Sora are ahead of us and almost reach the castle now.

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOVLES TO…"

"ZUDOMON!" I hear Zudomon shouting this as we about to reach the castle. I then hear a loud smashing sound as Zudomon shouts "Hammer Spark!" and I then hear him shouting "Stay away from them Barbamon your fight is with us!" when Zudomon is shouting this I see Sora and Tai are ahead of me and are about to crash through one of the windows on the lower levels of the tower. I see the window shattering into pieces as Hououmon is flying through it.

I hear Barbamon then shout "I will fight who ever I want, now come back here Child of Knowledge! I can't let you inside of our castle again!" I then hear him shout "Hell's Flame!" I try and look behind us to see if the attack is going to hit us but unable due to way WarGreymon is carrying us.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" As I hear MetalGarurumon shouting this I hear his missiles being fire off.

"Hammer Spark!" Seconds after I hear Zudomon shouting this as I hear another load smashing sound. I see the stream of black and red flames fly past us to right and then I see it heading towards the ground and my guess is that Barbamon is spinning his staff around to incinerate the incoming attacks from Zudomon and MetalGarurumon.

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"LILLYMON!" I hear Lillymon is done digivolving now as the last thing before we head into the castle, I want to believe that ther're going to fine but I having my doubts. I sigh I must make sure I don't waste this opportune they gave us to stop the castle.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Mimi POV

"ZUDOMON!" I hear Zudomon shouting this as the grey light fades around him fades, I see Zudomon standing there with his metal hammer in his right hand. On his back is a green turtle like shell that has three spikes running along it back, he uses a strap that runs across the front of his crest to keep it from falling off his body. His body is this light purple skin colour while his left hand, both feet and top of his head are cover with orange fur. On his left arm, there are three belts located in the middle of the orange fur while on his shoulder there is a metal emblem of dolphin. His head has a giant horn coming out from under the orange fur that located between his blue eyes, he also has two large task coming out of his mouth. He also has an orange tail comes out from under his shell. Zudomon then raise his hammer above his head before he smash into the ground while he shouts "Hammer Spark!" as he hit the ground a loud smashing sound is created as he sends a bolt of electricity towards Barbamon. That not the only thing sent flying as rocks and soil are sent flying because of the impact to the ground. Zudomon then shouts "Stay away from them Barbamon your fight is with us!" Barbamon who was chasing WarGreymon wasn't far behind them, but the bolt of lightning that head towards him makes it so he must dodge and he loses some distance. He seems angry at this and then I notice that Sora and Tai made into the castle, now Izzy just needs to get inside.

"I will fight who ever I want, now come back here Child of Knowledge! I can't let you inside of our castle again!" Barbamon is shouting this as he pointing his staff at Izzy, WarGreymon and Tentomon. He then shouts "Hell's Flame!" I see his staff sparks with black and red flames before it shoots a geyser of flames as it starts to race towards Izzy. He has to make it to the castle safely, he just has to.

I see MetalGarurumon is flying round to left of Barbamon as he opens his weapon ports he shouts "Grace Cross Freezer!" I see twenty missiles are flying towards Barbamon now. Barbamon see the missile incoming and start to move his staff around to block the incoming attacks.

I see Zudomon who is to right of Barbamon at ground level then raise his hammer above his head and start to swing it down into ground as he shouts "Hammer Spark!" as the hammer connects with the ground I hear a loud smashing noise again as he crushes the ground where he is hitting and is sending rocks and dirty scattering everywhere. A bolt of electricity comes off the hammer as it impacts the ground and is rushing towards Barbamon. Barbamon flames burn across the ground as it just barely misses Izzy and he starting to create whirlpool in front of him again as tries to block MetalGarurumon attack. Barbamon hear the attack coming and start to fly to right to avoid Zudomon attack while still spinning his staff to keep the missiles at bay. The bolt of electricity misses him by meters and all the missiles have exploded inside the flames he producing from his staff. They both are going to need our help, plus I can't fail to give Izzy enough time to stop the castle.

"Togemon we have to help them!" I say to Togemon and I see her nod at me, while I might not like fighting I know I going to have to in order to protect the people closes to me. My chest start to glow green along with my Digivice.

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"LILLYMON!" Lillymon shouts this as he done digivolving, she then races upwards to sky to help MetalGarurumon. I look over to Zudomon and hope the giant turtle can think of something to help in this sky battle that going on. It a shame that he can't fly in any of his forms. "Flower Cannon!" I hear Lillymon shout this as she is shooting a ball of energy out of giant flower that both of her hand have combine into, toward Barbamon to make sure he doesn't follow Izzy inside the castle. Since he looks like he was making another break to go after them. I see that Izzy made inside, that good now we just have to keep Barbamon busy while Izzy sends that castle back to where it belongs.

Barbamon dodges the ball of energy with easy then I hear him crackling with laugher, what is his problem. Then he starts to speak again "If you three want to fight so bad then let it be so… I hope you don't mind unmark graves. Since when I'm done with you, there won't be anything left to find!" MetalGarurumon is now flying between Barbamon and the castle while Lillymon has flew behind him and now on the opposite side of him. Barbamon then drives down and start to charge Zudomon and then shouts "You did say me fight me, right?" Barbamon the start to spin his staff in his right hand as he charging Zudomon, Zudomon looks surprise that Barbamon is charging him head on instead of shooting flames at him. Barbamon the shouts "Greedy Wand!" he grabs the staff with both hands and swings it horizontally across his body, the staff crash into Zudomon head and sends him flying towards the water as he skipping across the land five times before he slides to a stop. Barbamon then point the staff in the direction that he sent Zudomon in and shouts "Pandemonium Lost!"

MetalGarurumon and Lillymon during this time were chasing after Barbamon as soon as he was dropping out of the sky. Lillymon puts both her hand together and start to form her flower cannon, while MetalGarurumon is opening weapon ports on his shoulder. They couldn't launch the attacks before Barbamon clock Zudomon across the face. Lillymon shouts "Flower Cannon!" As the bulb opens up into a flower and then shoots an energy ball towards Barbamon.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" I see ten missiles start to launch towards Barbamon who staff is about to launch his attack at Zudomon any second. I then see Barbamon is smiling as the attack are going to hit him if he doesn't move. Why is he doing that?

"Just like I plan!" as he shouts that he swings the staff around and points it in the direction of Lillymon and MetalGarurmon as they are driving towards Barbamon. The staff then unleashes the giant heat wave up towards them. I see the grass that he is standing on is being push aside as the attack expands towards our digimon and some of it catches fire. The heat wave incinerates both the missiles fire by MetalGarurumon and the ball of energy launched my Lillymon. MetalGarurumon then does a barrel roll to left of him and Lillymon then tries to drive straight down into the ground to avoid it. MetalGarurumon makes it safely out of the reach of the incoming heat wave but Lillymon is barely able to get of the range in time. I then see Barbamon chuckling as he then lowers his staff as the wave follows and he is going to fry Lillymon any second now.

"Anvil Smash!" I hear Zudomon shout this before I fall over because the ground is shaking, I see that Zudomon is smashing his hammer into the ground and is cause a tremor that is sending a shock wave of rock and chucks of ground that being pushed out of the ground that head right for Barbamon. This attack cause Barbamon to joints the staff upwards as it keeps Lillymon from being fried.

MetalGarurumon then use this opening to launch another barrage of missiles at Barbamon as he shouts "Grace Cross Freezer!" I see twenty missiles launch towards Barbamon. Barbamon stops shooting the heat wave out of his staff as then charges out of the way of Zudomon shockwave and heads right for Lillymon. While the shockwave misses him completely the missiles change course and start to follow Barbamon as he rushes towards Lillymon.

Lillymon see Barbamon coming straight at her and shouts "Fairy Vine!" As she punches the air in front of her, vines come shooting out of her wrist and start to flying towards Barbamon. Barbamon just lends to right as he flying as he then grabs his staff with both hands and barely dodges out of the way of the vines. Then she whips her wrist to right and shouts "Oh no you're not getting away!" The vines follow suit and then start to wrap themselves around staff and pulls it away from Barbamon. Barbamon Staff left his hand pretty easily but as it does he flies straight up and the missiles start to follow upwards. As he does this three of the missiles crash into the ground as they freeze the flowers in an icy cloud. Wait why is Barbamon smiling that he lost his staff, shouldn't he be angry at the fact! Lillymon then grasp the staff with her left hand and yells "Look what I got Barbamon, without this you can't use those fire attack like before!" Lillymon then use her right arm to pull down her eye and stick out her tongue at him.

Barbamon is now laughing as he shouts "YOU FOOL! This will make easier!" he then points his right hand at Lillymon while he shouts "Death Lure!" I see nothing happen with Barbamon what did that attack do?

"Lillymon drop the staff!" I hear Joe shouting and I then turn to Lillymon and see the staff is start to glow a dark creepy purple colour, it sends shiver down my spine. Lillymon the start to wave the staff around and looks panic, just drop the staff Lillymon…

Lillymon shouts "I can't let go of the staff!" I then watch as the staff gets more and more intense with dark purple light that coming from it and I watch in horror as it starts to cover Lillymon. Lillymon start to scream and I start to run toward her to try and help her out. As I'm running towards her the dark purple light is forming a ball around Lillymon and is becoming denser by the second. I'm then tackle to the ground, I look up to who is stopping me from going to help Lillymon and I see that it Joe.

"Mimi, it not safe to run out there… I know you want to help but there nothing you can do!" as Joe was example this to me, I don't want to believe. I look up to see the dark purple ball is now a pitch black like purple and I can't see inside it any more.

The ball then explodes and the dark purple light is rolling across the flower field standing their holding Barbamon staff is Lillymon but she the wrong colour. Her pink lily dress has become this dark purple like the light that was coming from the staff. Her green wings and vines have become grey, this can't be happening. Lillymon is just kneeling on her right leg while she holds the staff with her left. I shout out to Lillymon "Lillymon are you okay? Answer me!"

Lillymon doesn't even look in my direction what wrong with her. I then see Barbamon driving towards her as he still being chase by the missiles and MetalGarurumon is close behind as well. Barbamon laughs "Yes it has been completed! Give me my staff back and help me get this mutt off my trial, Minion! Barbamon holds his hand out ready to catch the staff as he flies past. There no way Lillymon will give him the staff back, and I don't see any Digimon around that could be his Minions!

"Yes master!" Lillymon voice is cold and without emotion and then she flings the staff that was in her left hand towards Barbamon who catches. Lillymon then gets off the ground and start to fly towards MetalGarurumon and puts her hand together to start forming her flower cannon. As it done she shouts "Flower Cannon!" The blast of energy head right for MetalGarurumon, He surprise by the fact that Lillymon is attacking him this makes him slow to dodge the attack. As he was barrel rolling to right, the flower cannon hits his right leg half way through the barrel roll.

Barbamon then shouts "Hell's Flame!" I see his starting to spin the staff around in all direction now, as he does black and red flames start to erupt out of the staff. Soon Barbamon is cover in a black and red sphere of flames and I see the MetalGarurumon missiles are impacting the sphere from every direction but none are making inside the sphere to hit Barbamon directly. While the missiles create opening an in the sphere, none them are hitting in the same place to sneak through the sphere of flames. After a few pass around the holes are being patch up before we could use this as an opportune to attack him.

As soon all the missiles have finish exploding the flames start to fade and I see Barbamon flying midair unharmed with his staff in his right hand. I shout at him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LILLYMON!" I try and get off the ground but Joe is keep me on the ground so I can't rush over to him and give him a piece of mind.

Barbamon looks at me and then laughs "I only show her what she need to see! After that was done she could only see thing my way, and she works for ME NOW!" My blood starts boiling as I hear him talking.

"SO, YOU BRAINWASHED HER! YOU MONSTER! LILLYMON ISN'T A TOY TO BE MANIPULATED!" I scream this at Barbamon before I start to struggling even harder than before to try and stand up. "JOE LET ME UP! I NEED TO HELP LILLYMON! LET ME GO KICK HIS BUTT!" I shout this at Joe, he need to understand that I need to help Lillymon right now, no matter what!

Joe then tries to calm me down by talking in a calm voice but it not helping "Mimi let the digimon handle Barbamon and Lillymon. IF you go out there you will get hurt, or be putting our digimon in trouble since they will have to protect you." As he was saying this I was about to break free from Joe who laying on top of me when I feel like someone just jump onto the pile.

I then hear Matt voice "Mimi listen to Joe, he right about this! If you go out there now, we won't be able to get Lillymon back! Remember we done this sort of thing with Tai and Agumon before, it worked before so this will work now as well… Please believe in us." I stop struggling as much because it getting really hard now with both boys here it will next to impossible to overpower them. This gives me some time to think…

"Fine but let me up from the ground!" I shout this to them, I might not like it but Matt and Joe are right. I would only cause more harm than good if I ran out there to try and help Lillymon… plus this remains me of when Izzy did this to me when we fighting in the forest with Leviamon. Izzy was right then, and these two are following his logic. I feel the weight leave my back and I stand up watch the fight now without look at either boys, I might agree with them but I don't have to like it.

I see Barbamon laughing at us he says "Yes dear, in way I did brainwash her with my staff if that how you want to put!" he then points towards Lillymon shouts "Help me take care of the mutt first, he more of danger then over size turtle!" Lillymon nods and then start to fly towards MetalGarurumon with Barbamon.

MetalGarurumon then opens his all of his weapon ports, he shouts "Grace Cross Freezer!" while he fires out twenty missiles. He then does a backflip as all the missiles rush towards Barbamon and Lillymon, halfway through the backflip I see his chest open up and the shouts "Freezer Bomber!" A huge missile then fires out of his chest and is moving slower than the rest of the missile. After MetalGarurumon fired the huge missile he then starts to fly behind the missiles. He then shouts at Lillymon "You must fight his control Lillymon! Think of Mimi and children!" as he was shout this to Lillymon, Lillymon making no reaction to what he says at all. I then feel the ground shaking again and I look over to see the castle is starting to dig in the ground.

Barbamon laughs and points his staff towards MetalGarurumon and shouts "Hell's Flame!" As the black and red flames erupt out of the staff, he points it direction of the closest to missiles and start to fly thought the barrage with Lillymon help. Barbamon incinerates five missiles on his right as they explode midair.

Lillymon shouts "Flower Cannon!" at any missile that start to approach Barbamon that he not able to take care of. She starts to blast three to left of Barbamon with the balls of energy she launching out of her giant flower. One of missiles than almost hit her, but she quickly shoots it out of the air before it can come into contact with her. As the missile explodes meter away I see that Lillymon is cover in icy frost and she doesn't even look phase about it, she just keeps blast her flower cannon at missiles that are head for Barbamon. With the help of Lillymon they blasted about six more missiles.

"Who you calling an oversize Turtle!" I hear Zudomon shout this as I hear a whirling noise go past us, I then see what it was Zudomon threw his hammer at Barbamon. Lillymon notices the attack coming towards Barbamon and tries to blast the hammer away but it doesn't work and the hammer going to hit Barbamon. Just as Barbamon looks to see the incoming hammer, Zudomon shouts "Hammer Boomerang!" It then hits Barbamon right in the face and sends him flying backwards. The hammer then start to fly back towards Zudomon.

With only Lillymon left shoot down the missiles she only able to shoot three more of the missiles before two missiles hit Barbamon as he was sent back by Zudomon hammer. The two missiles that are left hit Barbamon in the left leg and the left side of his torso. They are both now cover with a thick sheet of ice, Lillymon see the bigger bomb that MetalGarurumon launched at them and start to fire it at when she shouts "Flower Cannon!" the first blast just rock the missile before it continues its path forward, as MetalGarurumon see Lillymon trying to take down the missile, he quickly fires past it and heads towards Barbamon. I see Lillymon is panting a lot from all the flower cannon that she been blast at the missiles, she then raises her hands again while she shouts "Flower Cannon!" The energy blast leaves the giant flower and heads straight for the bigger bomb again. I see her hand are shaking right now, he going to work Lillymon to death! I start to tearing up, no this isn't meant to be happening. The second energy blast hits the bomb and it start to shake more but I see that it created a dent on the missile. I then hear Lillymon shout "Flower Cannon!"

When the energy blast hit the bomb for the third time I see an icy mist start to escape from the bomb before it explodes creating a huge icy cloud in the sky. Barbamon was outside the blast range but Lillymon was just close enough to push back by the bomb and is sent flying backwards. When this was all happening MetalGarurumon was closing the gap between him and Barbamon and shouts "Metal Fang!" he opens his mouth wide to bite down on Barbamon around his waist right between where the two missiles hit him. As MetalGarurumon clamps down with his teeth around Barbamon waist we hear Barbamon scream in pain.

"Greedy Wand!" He shouts this as swings his staff around with his right arm to hit MetalGarurumon on the head. As the staff hits MetalGarurumon on the head he lets go of Barbamon and I see the bite wound is blue and cover with ice as well. MetalGarurumon start to fall towards the ground now, Barbamon then moves his arm and leg breaking the ice that was encasing them both and shouts "You damn mutt! I'll make you pay for that attack!" he drives out of the sky and head towards MetalGarurumon. He grabs the staff with both hands and raise it above his head, but I notice he a lot slower now with his left side where he got hit by the missiles now compared to before. Barbamon then shouts "Greedy Wand!"

He then slams the staff into MetalGarurumon body again send him flying towards the ground even fast then before. I then hear as Zudomon shouts "Hammer Spark!" follow by the smashing noise as he breaks the ground as he launches a bolt of electricity at Barbamon to stop him from attacking MetalGarurumon. I quickly look at Zudomon as he running towards where he believes MetalGarurumon is going to crash, he only twenty meters away

Lillymon then jumps in the way of the bolt of lightning that head for Barbamon and shouts "Sunburst Vine!" I see thorns quickly making a dome around Lillymon as she was shouting the attack and they start to warp around one each. As the lightning bolts hit the sphere of thorns, they take the hit and disperses the energy leaving it harmless.

As MetalGarurmon hits the ground, he creates a small crater pushing the ground up as he does. Barbamon then raise his staff above his head again and shouts "Greedy Wand!" He beats MetalGarurumon again in the body while he was on the ground. He then laughs to himself as he lands on MetalGarurumon and puts his right leg on MetalGarurumon and then hold the staff in his right hand as he brings it close to his head, he uses the staff to push MetalGarurumon head into the ground even more. "I could destroy you here and with my pandemonium lost attack… but I won't do that!" He then starts to grin evilly as he then shouts towards us "I'll rather make him my next minion!" His staff start to glow with the same dark purple energy he used to brainwash Lillymon, he then shouts "Death Lure!" The dark purple energy start to leave the staff as it starts to covering MetalGarurumon. No I this can't happen to MetalGarurumon as well, if he gets taken over who will save Lillymon then.

"Hammer Boomerang!" I hear Zudomon shout this as see him throwing his hammer at Barbamon. "I won't let you do that to another friend Barbamon!" as Zudomon was shouting this at Barbamon, he is charging straight for Barbamon.

Barbamon looks at the incoming Hammer and just ducks down and turns to look at hammer as it flew over his head. He hasn't move at all and still has MetalGarurumon pin under his foot with his staff in his face, he laughs and says "How was that meant to hit me! Your aim must be off!" He then turns back to Zudomon to see that he five meter away from him.

"It wasn't meant to!" Zudomon shout as he lowers his head and start to ram his horn into Barbamon, he shouts "Glacier Spear!" his horn stabs Barbamon in the crest and drags him off MetalGarurumon, as Zudomon is getting Barbamon pull away from MetalGarurumon the dark purple energy leaves MetalGarurumon and returns back into the staff. Zudomon hammer is now returning towards Zudomon, and since he ramming Barbamon in that direction it takes no time to return. Zudomon catches the hammer in his right hand and then I see his hammer start to charge up with electricity, he then pulls his horn out of Barbamon chest and shouts "Vulcan Revenge!"

"Flower Cannon!" I hear Lillymon shout this as Zudomon is hit the back with her energy ball, this cause Zudomon to stager before he starts to swinging his hammer towards Barbamon. Barbamon smiles and is holding his chest with his left arm. He grips his staff with his right hand and then start to swing it upwards towards Zudomon.

"Greedy Wand!" I hear Barbamon shout as I see Zudomon getting hit in the jaw and sent over onto his back. "I make sure to finish you off before I try and convert you into one of my minions." I see Barbamon jump onto Zudomon chest and he shouts "Hell's Flame!" The black and red flames erupt from the staff as he starts to burn Zudomon head.

"Zudomon NOOOO!" I hear Joe scream this as Zudomon head is start be engulfed in the flames. I didn't want any this to happen why do we always have to solve things with fighting. Why can't we find a more peaceful way, I know sometimes we have to fight to protect and keep the peace but this is the reason I don't like fight… I start to cry when I see the light of de-digivolution from Zudomon. I see Bukamon laying on the touch earth and he isn't moving.

Barbamon spins his staff around and says "I'll won't make that mistake again, I'll finished the mutt off before I convert you into one of my new minions! I'll need you to find all the treasure of the digital world, you should be strong enough for me!" Barbamon then start to walk over to crater with MetalGarurumon in it as he crackling with laugher.

"MetalGarurumon you have to get up! We all counting on you to finish the fight!" I hear Matt shout this to MetalGarurumon, and I see him moving now in the crater. He able to stand up but he looks like he in a lot of pain.

He starts to fly off the ground very shakily and when he speaks I can hear the pain in his voice "I won't let you down Matt!" I hear Matt gulp when he hears MetalGarurumon talking, I don't know how much longer this fight can go on. On the one hand Barbamon looks really wound and he definitely walking with a limp in his left leg was he approaching MetalGarurumon but MetalGarurumon looks like he going to pass out from the pain he in any second. MetalGarurumon shouts "Giga Missile! As he does a backflip and launches a huge missile that he called Giga missile at Barbamon and Lillymon.

Barbamon laughs at how slow the missile is compared to the rest that he sent out before "You think that has the speed you need to hit me, I already proven that I blast it out the sky before it will hit me!" he then raises his staff to missile and the red orb has start to glow red again and then he shouts "Pandemonium Lost!" The heat wave comes out of his staff and is incinerating flower field as it rushes towards the missile.

I hear Matt say "I hope we far enough away from the attack…" He then gulps when he sees the missile being incinerated by Barbamon attack. I then see a white light before the bomb implodes on itself, wait isn't that useless if the bomb implodes… I then hear Matt scream "Everyone get down!" I then feel Matt tackle me and is cover me with his body. I look up to see what happen and see the bomb explode inside of Barbamon heatwave attack creating a huge blinding yellow light. The bomb is pushing back Barbamon attack and somehow canceling the attack. The wind then rushes away from the where MetalGarurumon Giga Missile is exploding and then I see rock and dirt are sent our way and I see Matt is being pelted with the rocks and some of them looks red hot. He screams in pain; no Matt please don't be getting hurt on my account.

Matt then falls to the side of me, I look over to Joe and scream "Joe! Matt is hurt, you have to do something!" Joe who was also laying on the ground as he was following Matt advise, get up and start to run over to us.

I hear MetalGarurumon shout "Grace Cross Freezer!" I look up and see that MetalGarurumon use the Giga missile as cover so he could move closer to Barbamon undetected as he was cover his eyes with his left arm as the blast was reacting to his pandemonium lost attack. MetalGarurumon is ten meter away from on Barbamon left side as he launches the twenty-five missiles at Barbamon and Lillymon.

Barbamon see the incoming attack and start to spin his staff in circles in front of him as he shouts "Hell's Flame!" and starts to making a whirlpool of black and red flames as he covering himself and Lillymon. The missiles start to explode inside the whirlpool Barbamon is making.

MetalGarurumon has moved inside the whirlpool of fire and shouts "Cocytus Breath!" I see him starting a blizzard of cold air coming out of his mouth and when it reaches the flames it starting to create small opening in the whirlpool and I see three missiles have made it through the whirlpool and one them hits Barbamon in the right shoulder. The other two rush past him barely missing him, they then try and turn around but hit the ground behind Barbamon and explode.

Lillymon see that MetalGarurumon is doing this and moves around to other side of the whirlpool and I see her hand are forming her giant flower as she shouts "Flower Cannon!" and then fires the blast of energy at MetalGarurumon right side this cause him to stop the blizzard of cold air and the rest of the missile explode inside the Whirlpool. Barbamon notices this and then start to focusing all the fire onto MetalGarurumon.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I scream as I see MetalGarurumon light of de-digivolution and then Barbamon stops his attack and I see Tsubumon now falling out of the air on to the ground. This can't be happening, we have lost and no is coming to help us.

Barbamon looks right at me and start to crackling with laugher, he breaks off the ice sheet of ice that had form on his right shoulder and then tells Lillymon "Grab her!" then he starts to laughing again. Lillymon then nods at Barbamon and start to flying towards me. Joe who treating Matt wounds with his supplies stops and gets in front me.

Lillymon then punches Joe in the gut as she flies past him, he falls to the ground in pain. I shout at her "Lillymon it me, Mimi don't you remember me? Please don't do this, Joe was our friend! You can fight this off right!" as I was saying this my eyes are start to tear up. Lillymon then flies behind me and pick me up and start to fly towards Barbamon. "Lillymon there still a chance we can beat him, I know it!" I start to kick and twist trying to free myself from Lillymon, while it does slow her down a lot she still manages to bring me over to Barbamon. I give him an evil eye and shout at him "Why do you want me! Haven't you hurt me enough by brainwashing poor Lillymon!" My tears are flowing down my checks right now, I don't want whatever about to happen be done to me… I just praying this digimon doesn't have a crush on me like almost all of them somehow do, this send a shiver down my spine.

Barbamon continues to laugh and then says "Well if I want these digimon to be my minions permanently, I will need their source off power as well!" he then raises his staff towards my face and it start to glow a dark purple. Oh, god he going to try and brainwash me! He then shouts "Death Lure!" The dark Purple light start to leave the rod and surround me and Lillymon who holding me in the air. I hear the screaming like someone who is in constant pain, as the screaming dies down I hear whisper starting to pick up. I don't like this at all and I scream at the top of my lungs… then everything went pitch black as the purple light has completely surround both me and Lillymon.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Tai POV

I see WarGreymon come crashing through the window with Izzy and Tentomon, I sigh it good that they could make it inside safely. I just hope the other will be okay outside on their own. As Izzy leaves the WarGreymon arms I turn and ask him "So Izzy, what do we have to do stop this castle, and send it back from where it came from!" I want to get done as quickly possible as I don't like that others are fighting outside a lone.

Izzy sighs and looks around the hallway "Well I found a computer security system room on the second level down from the ground floor last time I was here. From what I read there should be one on each floor… It was located on the outside of the castle where we are now. So, lets walk down the hallway until we find one?" As he was exampling this to him I just nod at him and start to walk down hallway to right of where we crashed in.

I tell Izzy "Well let's start with this direction and see where it takes us, by the sound of it you don't know the exacted location of the room… That is unless you think we should go the other way because I'm missing something?" I turn around to look at Sora and Izzy.

Izzy just nods and says "This direction could work, so let head down the hallway… Do you think we should de-digivolve WarGreymon and Hououmon? It would make sneaking around easier?" As Izzy was asking me that I look over to WarGreymon and Hououmon.

"NO with how fast Barbamon show up and attacks us. I think it would be better if they stay Mega, we don't want to be completely defenseless. Plus, they might not even make themselves known to us before they attacked us." I see everyone nodding their head.

Tentomon then flies in front of Izzy and asked "Do you think I should digivolve now as well?" I see Izzy look at Hououmon and WarGreymon before he turns back to Tentomon. I don't think there will be enough room for MegaKabuterimon to fit in the hallway with Hououmon and WarGreymon, they would be tripping over themselves if we got attacked. At least now they have enough room to dodge attack and fight back.

"Tentomon, I don't think there enough room in here for all three of you to properly fight if the need arises." As Izzy was saying this I could only nod at him, Tentomon looks a little disappointed that he isn't digivolving.

"Sorry Tentomon but I agree with Izzy it would be too cramp in here to fight if you digivolved." As I say this I see Tentomon turn around and just nod at me. I start to walk down the hallway, I see that Sora has caught up to me and then I say "When you guys were in here last time, what sort stuff did you find? It might be helpful to know what to expected in here."

I see Sora nod then say "Well we found a floor that must belong to Lilithmon since it was filled with a spa, a dungeon and fruits… they are same one that Biyomon brought back to use with Koromon. That sort of stuff, I want off that floor pretty quickly…" I chuckle when Sora finished saying that, I wonder if that true or doesn't want to admit it with Izzy and Tentomon present. I learnt a lot overnight about Sora and defiantly open my eyes, I would have never of guess that she dreamt about that sort stuff about me. I see Sora blushing when I'm laughing and she lightly hits me in the arm and says "No Tai, that the truth!" I smile and need to tease her back some way for this morning at breakfast, it then comes to me.

"Okay Sora, I believe you it must not be on the list then." I after I finished saying this Sora punches me really hard in the arm. "Ouch that hurt Sor!" I rub my arm as I look over to Sora and see that she giving me a death glare and basically saying not in front of Izzy. Crap I look back at Izzy and he looks very confused about what happening, I forgot he was there for a moment. I just look back at Sora and nod and agree to keep that sort of teasing in private, she then nods in agreement.

"So, anything else you found in here then?" I say this to change the topic quickly and hopefully throw Izzy off what we were talking about. While I like teasing Sora and I just found new ammo, I definitely going to have to be careful on where I do it.

Sora then says "When we went down a floor we come across Beelzebumon auto shop and his mess hall, after got separated from Izzy and Mimi when a trap door came down on our heads…" Wait there are traps in here? I then hear a click, damn it!

I see the wall open to the right of us and then I feel WarGreymon grab me and Sora and starting flying quickly. I then see flames coming out of the wall, I see Tentomon and Izzy are right behind catching a ride with Hououmon and not getting hit by the fire either. We make it to end of the hall way where the fire has stop coming out of the walls. I sigh when WarGreymon puts me down and I say "Maybe tell me this place has booby traps might of be the first thing to mention…" Izzy and Sora just nod and look a little shameful about missing that.

I then hear Izzy say "Well it doesn't matter since I believe this is room we looking for!" As Izzy was saying this he runs over to door and places his ear against the door. As he listens to see if anything is on the other side of the door, he then shakes his head opens the door. As he walks inside I see him starting pull out his computer as walks through the door. I now see the room is cover in computers. Izzy plugs his computer in and start typing madly. "Okay so all I'm looking for is a blue print of the base and some way to reverse the castle back through the portal." I walk inside following Izzy I stand a couple of meter behind and realize that Hououmon will have to stay outside due her size, plus it better this way to have both of them outside in case we end up being surprise attacked. Tentomon then walks up and sits beside Izzy as he typing away on his laptop.

As Izzy is typing away I see Sora walk beside me and I then whisper to her ear "Sorry about that before, I'll be more careful about that in future…" Sora smiles at my comment, that good I don't want her be mad at me.

"You wouldn't be my best friend if you didn't tease me like you do. It one of the reason why I want to be in relationship with you, your fun to be around and you can make me smile." As Sora was whispering this in my ears I smile and nod at her. She then continues whisper "Just to let you know, the more you tease me, the fairer game I have to tease you back. I'll get you back in front of the other at some point for laughing at me in the hallway." Sora the lends away and close her eyes and smiles, it sends a shiver down my spine. I'm not looking forward to that moment, one bit at all.

I turn my attention towards Izzy and ask him "So how things going along over there Izzy? Found anything useful?" I see Izzy keeps typing away like he not paying attention to us, which might be a good thing.

I was about to try talking to him again when he says "I got the blue print of the base downloading as we speak and I found out what I believe is causing the castle to come through the digital world but…" As Izzy was exampling what he found out the castle start to shake. Sora falls over due to the shaking and I catch her before she falls over to the ground. The shaking doesn't last long, when it over Izzy continues "I believe that was the castle drilling into the ground. As I was saying I found out how there doing it but I'm still trying to figure out how to send it back to the dark ocean. With access to their computer system I should figure this out shortly… Oh no… The system just sent out an alert to the other station in the tower…"

I see Izzy is somehow typing even faster than before, this can't be good for us. Sora then ask him "So does that mean they know where we are? Shouldn't we be moving out of here so they don't know where we are?" Izzy is nodding his head at Sora but isn't moving or standing up to leave.

"I was able to download more files and after I download the blue prints. They just need to finished up and while I getting an idea on how to send it back from the files. We will move out to what will be basically the engine room for the castle in less than minute." I look at Izzy I think we should move now before we get attack in the hallway. I was about to speak my mind when I hear Izzy shout "Done let's go, I'll lead the way!" Izzy then unplugs his computer and start to run out the door as he holding it in front of him.

Me and Sora look at each other and quickly follow him out the door, he starts to running down the hallway to right but we reach a room with two more hallways and a staircase going down on one side of the room with another Staircase on the other side that leads upwards. I shout "Izzy where do we have to go then?"

As we run down the stairs Izzy shouts "The engine room is five floors bellows us and is one of the last floors in the tower! The next level is label as ballroom!" As we running down the stairs to the next level we all stop when we hear this classical music playing down stairway. "Well let's hope they forgot to turn off the music…" as Izzy was saying this we all nod at him and slow start to walk down the staircase, if not I hope we can sneak past who ever down there. I look over to Izzy if he can't get to engine, we won't be able to stop the castle… that means he must get there no matter what.

We reach the bottom of the staircase and I'm now in the front of the party, I lend up against the wall and slow peak my head around the room. I see there a few records players in the room and a mirror on side of the room otherwise it just an open floor with the staircase on the other side of the room. That when I noticed her and I just freeze, when she just smiles and waves to me. It was Sora standing in the middle of the room lending against the only chair in a room on the hardwood floor. Sora is wearing the red dress she wore for our first date… She just waves for me to come inside the dance floor and doesn't say anything, I don't even know how long I'm standing there for. I feel someone pull on my arm but I can't look away, I then hear Sora talking behind me "Tai what do you see?"

I can't even answer Sora question, that when Sora on the dance floor speaks up "You can all come out of the staircase now, sweetie." As she was saying this she sounds just like Sora, and was acting just as nice. I then feel everyone move past me and into the dance floor. I also walk into the room after them and just stand there looking at her.

"YOU! Haven't you done enough damage while looking like me!" I hear Sora screaming this when she beside me. I then see WarGreymon then get in front of me and the Sora that in the middle of the room.

"Damage, what are you talking about? What no I just want to have a dance with my boyfriend? What the harm in that?" As the Sora in the middle of dance floor was saying this she begins giggling. She then does a curtsy as she lifts the red dress to her sides.

Sora then also get between me and the other Sora and she said "Your boyfriend? I think you lose that position when you turn evil and kill WarGreymon! So, you might as well show your true self Lilithmon!" After Sora say this to the other Sora, she just looks back towards me and with a concern look on her face. She then says "Tai she a fake, I'm the real Sora… I promise I won't hurt you like she did…"

Sora that in the middle of the dance floor start to move towards us in sync with the music playing, Hououmon shouts "Stay there that close enough!" As she opens her wings ready to attack, the other Sora. The other Sora stops walking forward when Hououmon threatened her.

"I'm no fake, I'm the real Sora, this biker digimon came and took in the morning after you left for school then was taken prison here!" Sora then hold her hand to her chest and start to cry while she says the next part "They told me they would let me live if I don't try to escape… Tai, I was so scary but now that you're here you can help me escape!" She looks up to me with pleading eyes…. Wait what she saying could be true…

"No, you're lying again so you take advance of Tai! I will not let you do that!" Sora scream that at the other Sora, Sora turns and hugs me and while she says "Please don't believe her, she lying to you… She knows what to say to get what she wants… She isn't real Tai, that just Lilithmon using my face to make you vulnerable again to her tricks. You have to believe me Tai…"

"Why are you hugging my boyfriend like that? I thought you were dating Matt?" the Sora standing in the middle of the dance floor said this as tears are still running down her face. It looks like she was going to have break down any second.

Sora looks piss off when she said that, but before she turns around to scream at her, Izzy speaks up "You're a fake… If you were really taken prisoner and want to escape then you won't have asked Tai for a dance when you first saw him, plus you knew that there were more people in the staircase then just Tai." Wait Izzy making sense why would she ask me for a dance?

"Izzy right! The gig is up Lilithmon, I won't believe anything you say!" I shout to her, and the other Sora who I believe is Lilithmon breaks down and falls to her knee and start crying hard. Wait why would she do that? Won't she just attack us… or is she still think she can trick us… Me…

"I was lost for four year… sniff… being away from everyone…sniff… when I finally make it back to everyone… weeks later some evil digimon… sniff… takes me away… and break everyone trust for me…." Sora was crying on the floor while she was trying to say that to us but it was hard to make out over the crying. Maybe she was real, I start to walk over to try and comfort her when Sora pulls me back.

"Tai, she not real! I know what it seems like but she can't be real! Please don't fall for her tricks again… You trust me, right? Believe me when I say that is Lilithmon, she loves to toy with people emotion… I know firsthand… I don't want to see you get hurt by her anymore…" As Sora was saying this, I sigh and stop walking towards the Sora on the floor. I trust Sora one hundred percent… I can't fall for Lilithmon tricks again.

Sora that was on ground crying stops and looks at me "I knew you were just a worthless man, you won't even come over here to comfort a crying girl… you just prove that one could ever love you!" She screams this to me as she stands up she then start to fade to reveal Lilithmon standing on the dance floor. Her voice changes from Sora to her more mature and alluring voice when she speaks next "Her I thought I could maybe hope to get back my toy that I spent two weeks making." She sighs then says "Oh well, I guess you can't make anything from bad stock or maybe I wasn't being forceful enough about my methods…" She just licks her lips when she says that last part, it sends a shiver down my spine.

Sora freaks out screams at her "Your wrong on every level Lilithmon! Tai is perfect just how he is! He anything but worthless and he not some toy you can just play around with!" I'm making a mental note of Sora right now, never piss her off to this level… she looks like she wants to flat out murder Lilithmon with her bare hands. "Hououmon kill her!" I hear Sora shout this and Hououmon nods at Sora.

"Starlight Explosion!" I hear Hououmon shout this as she standing few meter head of us, as she pulls back all four of her wings and eight balls of light start to form in her wings and they quickly become blinding and I have to turn away from the attack for a moment.

As I look back after light has fade I see, the eight balls of light rushing towards Lilithmon, she just flies to right to avoid the attack form Hououmon. WarGreymon and Hououmon then takes off and tries to move closer to attack her. I hear Izzy say "Tentomon you should digivolve to help them out!"

He then begins to raise his Digivice and I pull it back down and look over to him and say "Izzy this isn't your fight… We will handle her, we need to get you and Tentomon across the room so you can move forward and start to send this castle back to where it came from." Izzy looks a bit shocked when I say this but he nods at me. I then look over to Sora and she has that same spark in her eyes when she in a tennis match, one where she can't afford to lose. I gulp that means there no way she leaving this battle… "We will cover you as you move across the dance floor." I say this to Izzy and he nods at me, then he starts to running across the floor to other staircase.

I look back to WarGreymon and Hououmon and see how there facing off against Lilithmon. I see WarGreymon is holding both hands above his head I see a giant ball of molten energy forming in his hand then he shouts "Gaia Force!" I smile when he launches the giant fireball at Lilithmon since she does have an attack to stop it like Beelzebumon.

He then brings back both arms and then hurls the huge fireball forward at Lilithmon. She then starts waving both her hand in front her and form a circle with them and then I see a pentagram start to form on the ground below her, that when she shouts "Empress Emblaze!" the pentagram has this black hole opening up and then I hear a loud moaning coming form it as I this massive grey and rotten hand comes out of the hole on the ground. Gaia force attack hits the huge grey hand and the attack blows away the index finger but that already look like it was going to fall off any second otherwise as it does there a loud moan like something is in a lot of pain. When I look back other than the index finger, the grey hand look like it taken no damage from that attack.

Sora shouts to WarGreymon "Those grey hands only move to attack when something enter it area! Otherwise their harmless!" WarGreymon nods when he hears Sora advise, he then charges forwards towards Lilithmon and goes around the giant grey hand to avoid it reach. He pulls back his right gauntlet as he does so. As he does Hououmon then goes around the other side of the grey hand to cut off Lilithmon escape route.

I then see Lilithmon raise both her hands towards Hououmon and WarGreymon and then I see pentagrams forming in front of her hands as she raises them and then she shouts "Phantom Pain!" And I see this black cloud coming from her hands, what will a little gas do to us? I see Hououmon stop charging Lilithmon but WarGreymon is still charging in as I see she filling that side of room with that gas.

Hououmon then shouts "WarGreymon that poison! Don't go in that attack!" WarGreymon was five meters away before he was about to enter the gas and then start to fly backwards as soon as he knows the danger. What else do we not know about her? Hououmon the folds back all four of her wings and shouts "Starlight Explosion!" I see eight balls of light forming and from over here the light isn't blinding me as they form. She then flaps her wings forward and then launches them into the black gas cloud, I can't see into the cloud but then I hear them hit something and then it goes quiet again. Hououmon then back away as the gas is coming closer to her and I see the gas is start to cover the rotten grey hand. Once the hand is fully covers in the black gas, I hear the black gas stop spraying out.

Both WarGreymon and Hououmon are ten meter back from the gas on the right side of the room. I look over to Izzy and Tentomon and see they're about half way across the ballroom dance floor as they make their mad dash for the staircase. I hear Lilithmon shout "Nazar Nail!" and I turn my attention back to fight. I see her coming out of the gas and towards WarGreymon with her right arm raise as it starts to merge together to make a golden sharp point. Wait this is what kill WarGreymon last time…

WarGreymon see the attack coming and parry the golden nail with his left gauntlet and the pulls back his right gauntlet as he shouts "Dramon Killer!" as he punches forward and tries to impale Lilithmon in the gut. Lilithmon then attempts to parry the attack with left hand but the gauntlet end up barely cutting her on her right side as she was moving the attack across her body. She moans and smiles when she gets hit…

"That felt wonderful! You must do a lot more than a scratch to cause me pain!" as she was saying this she then starts to swipe across with her golden nail looks like she was trying to take WarGreymon head off, WarGreymon lends back but his right shoulder guard was scratched by the attack. WarGreymon then backs off close quarter fighting with Lilithmon. I then see his right shoulder guard start to corroding away as it turns this horrible brown colour.

As he flying backward away from Lilithmon he raises both hands above his head. Lilithmon charges forward as she doesn't want to give WarGreymon another chance to attack I then hear "Starlight Explosion!" from Hououmon as she sends eight balls of light towards Lilithmon. Lilithmon breaks off from attacking WarGreymon to dodge the incoming attack form Hououmon. She flies upwards as the balls of light explode as they reach the ground and then start to drive towards WarGreymon again.

WarGreymon doesn't have enough time for a Gaia force attack so I see him break down the energy and into two small fireballs and smile that he remembers he can do that. WarGreymon then shout "Grey Fire as he hurls the first fireball in his right hand towards Lilithmon as he moves his right shoulder I see shoulder guard just turn into flakes of dust. Lilithmon then dodge to the left as she does a barrel roll midair, as she starts to turning to left to avoid the first attack it then when WarGreymon hurls the second fire ball in his left hand towards Lilithmon. After he throws the second fire ball WarGreymon start to move backwards again so he doesn't get hit by Lilithmon.

Lilithmon smiles and continues to barrel roll to left and avoid the second fire ball, and that when I then see Hououmon is five meters away from her. Lilithmon doesn't see her until she shout "Flaming Wing!" her wings then catch on fire and then she tackles her right wing into Lilithmon just as Lilithmon was sent flying backwards.

I look across the room to see that Izzy with Tentomon as they are heading down the staircase good, he was able to make it across the room safely. I then hear Lilithmon say "You two are becoming annoying as you're getting in my way from getting three new… Damn it I let one of them get away… It doesn't matter I still have two that I want to turn into my sex slaves here so it doesn't matter." I gulp does that what she really thinks of us. I turn my head towards Sora, I can't let that happen to her. As I do that I see Sora also turning her head towards me, she just shakes her head saying that won't happen.

I then hear WarGreymon shout "You will never touch them, while I breath!" WarGreymon then holds his hand above his head starts to charge up energy. Lilithmon then moves towards him to stop him getting his attack off.

Hououmon gets between the both of them and shout "Crimson Flare!" I then see Hououmon start breath rainbow flames out of her mouth and start to block off Lilithmon path to WarGreymon as he still charging up his attack, it looks like he going to for Gaia Force attack instead of grey fire attack. Lilithmon keeps trying to get around the flames that Hououmon is shooting out as she moving to left, then right she even tries to fly over top of Hououmon but isn't having any success with getting around her and the flames she spraying out.

She then holds out her arms and I see pentagrams forming in the palms of her hands then she shout "Phantom Pain!" and black gas is shooting out towards Hououmon now and her flames are just keeping the gas back but not by much.

WarGreymon then has all the energy he needs for attack when he shouts "Gaia Force!" The giant fireball is then hurl forwards towards Lilithmon who hasn't completely disappear into the black gas yet due to Hououmon flames. As soon as Hououmon hear WarGreymon shouting she then moves out the way by making a quick turn to her left and flying towards us.

As WarGreymon attack start to enter the black gas cloud Lilithmon start to fly backwards into the gas cloud. The ball of energy is pushing the gas to side as it makes its way into cloud, it continues on it path and then reaches the wall before it explodes. There now a hall through the gas cloud to where Gaia force attack hit the wall but unlike when we battling in the pyramid there no crater form during the impact. Then we hear Lilithmon start to taunt us from within the black cloud of gas "I gave it a lot thought Sora, after all the trouble you cause me, I think I will throw you in a pen full of horny Dark Tyranomon after I break your spite myself. That should be an enchanting show for me and Tai to watch, while I make him mine!"

My blood boiling over and I shout "You are a sick and twisted freak! Like hell I would ever let you get anywhere near Sora like that! You have to go through me before I would ever let anything like that happen to Sora!" As I was saying this I realize that I'm now in front of Sora. "WarGreymon take her down!" I then feel Sora grab my hand as I was saying this.

Lilithmon laughs from behind the black gas cloud, before she shouts back "Oh shut up please, I could have given you happy pleasurable life where you got to fuck my brains out as Sora daily… instead you rejected me!" I then see that large pentagram are starting to be drawn on ground, there about twenty-seven of them by count then I hear Lilithmon shout "Empress Emblaze!" and then the pentagrams start to open more black portals as the giant grey rotten hands start to come out of each of the portals. One of them takes a swipe at WarGreymon and he moves backwards to dodge it.

I shout at Lilithmon "I never rejected you! I only said I didn't want sex in the relationship since I thought it was too early because you meant more to me than just some hook up! I spent more time with you then anyone else because I want to! If you could even understand anything about a relationship you would have seen that I never rejected, you!" Hououmon is flying past the black gas cloud as she forced to dodge out of the way of one of the hands that was swiping at her. That when black cloud of gas start to move and one of grey hands were placed in the clouds swings down at Hououmon and tries to grab her by the look of things. Just at the last moment Hououmon barrel rolls to her right and flies right into more rotten hand so she doesn't get drag into the gas.

Lilithmon laughs again "Those relationships never work! Someone always betray the other when someone else comes along and admits their feeling! That way if you only care about the passion of sex no one will ever get hurt and everyone wins!" Lilithmon then comes flying out of the gas towards WarGreymon and then pulls back her right arm and then she shouts "Nazar Nail!" She then thrust forwards towards WarGreymon who was in the middle of dodging one of the grey hands.

WarGreymon see the attack coming and reaches behind him and shouts "Brave Shield!" as he pulls both halves of the shield off his back and locks them together in front of him. Lilithmon stabs the shield but is unable to pierce through the shield. WarGreymon quickly let go of his shield while Lilithmon is still attached to it, then he raises both his hands above his head before he spikes Lilithmon into the ground the below. He then starts to moving to right to avoid the swipe of a grey hand then start to build of energy for an attack. He shouts "Grey Fire! As soon as he has two fire balls in each hand he hurls both of then seconds apart towards Lilithmon who on the ground.

Each fireball hits Lilithmon head on as she screams in pain and I see black smoke coming off her "I'll make you pay for that you stupid yellow dinosaur!" She then bolts out of the smoke and as she does I see one half of WarGreymon brave shield has turned to dust. She pulls back her right arm and shouts "Nazar Nail!" as she then tries to stab WarGreymon again with her claw.

"Starlight Explosion!" I hear Hououmon shout this as I see her fold back her wings and shoot eight balls of light at Lilithmon. Some of the grey hands try and move in the way to block the attack but they only manage to stop one of the balls of light from hitting Lilithmon. As they come flying towards Lilithmon she was able to dodge most of them but was hit one of them when she tried to dodge to right.

WarGreymon use this as distraction and puts both of his gauntlet together above his head then he starts to spinning up, he shouts "Great Tornado!" as he is now rushing towards Lilithmon. One of the grey hands get in the way but WarGreymon drill his way through the hand with related easy but as he does he release a horrible smell in the room. I put my hand over my nose to try and block it out and see that WarGreymon is hitting Lilithmon in stomach as he drills forward, he only stops drilling when one of grey hand swats him down like a fly. He now goes flying backwards away from Lilithmon and slides across the floor.

Lilithmon is having a hard time standing up after being hit by WarGreymon attack but manages to stand up, she looks like she barely able to stay awake after everything we hit her with. She holds her stomach and I see blood running over her hand as she pushes the wound close. She smiles and then start to laugh uncontrollable… what going on here? Why is she acting like this, she like she going to die the next time we hit her…? "You ungrateful brats! I tried to play nice but I tired of doing that!" I then see her breath in and chest is puffing up as it fills with air. She then exhales when she shouts "Evil Sigh!" and then I feel the wind being rushing past and my feet are starting to be lift off the ground. I then grab Sora and drag her to the ground and try to avoid the both of us being sent back by the attack. I see WarGreymon is being sent back as well but after he tumbles back once he then sticks both of his gantlets into the ground and that stops him from being push back farer. Hououmon isn't so lucky to have something to stop her from flying backwards as she does grey hands keep hitting her as she flies past each hand.

WarGreymon sees what happening and takes one gantlet out of the ground and raise it above his head as he tries to collect energy for a grey fire attack. He shouts "Grey Fire!" As he does this the small fire ball that was forming has finished and then he uses all of his energy to try and hurl it at Lilithmon. The fire ball was about to hit Lilithmon but then it starts to slow down until it came to stop and then was sent flying in the other direction. The fireball then hits one of the grey hands as it flew backwards and exploded.

Lilithmon then stops breathing out and the winds stop for a moment she then raises both of her hands and looks like she getting ready for another attack but before she does she then turns looks at us and sighs. "I don't need to battle to life or death with you brats right now…" She then raises her hand swipes downwards and it creates a red portal below her. "The next time we meet the two of you will be my slave of your own choice or I will kill the both of you with my poison if I have to… Also, remember this Tai… Sora only dating you because she fells pity for what I did to you… No one could ever love a loser like you!" She then laughs when she jumps into the red portal on the ground. I look around and see that black gas and grey hands aren't going away at all now that she left the room.

I help Sora off the ground while I do she says "Tai don't listen to her… I love you for who you are… I'm not dating you because I feel pity for…" I put a finger on her lips and she stop talking.

"Sora, I know that… Don't worry about that… I think this fight if anything has help relieved somethings, if anything…" I as I saying this I brush her hair to side of her face and then look into her eyes before I say "I don't care if this works out but I know I will never let her touch you like she want to… You won't be her sex slave or anything to do with her if I have any say about it." I then bring her into a hug and hold her tight while I say "Your too important to me, to let her have you. I really do love you and will do anything to protect you… even if I know your fully capable of doing it yourself." As I finished I just hold her tight as I don't want to let her go.

I hear Sora talking after a few second of quietness "I know Tai… I know… I believe everything your saying but there one thing I need to say… Your no longer by yourself if you need protecting, I be there to make sure your safe…" She looks up at me and looks at me with her eyes they look worry about something.

I see WarGreymon has made it through the forest of Grey hand and is now standing beside us. I turn to him and say "Do you think you can get us across the room, we need to make sure Izzy is doing okay by himself."

WarGreymon just nods at us and then picks me and Sora up as he starts to fly over to the other staircase. "I will but it will take some time to make it through the grey hands with the both of you."

I see Hououmon saw what we were doing and is making her way to staircase as well. I then hear Sora say "I hope Izzy okay and nothing bad happened to him… Also, Tai… please don't let what happen here today affect you for the worst… I know Lilithmon can get into people head really easy…"

I gulp and then turn to Sora "You will be the first person I'll tell if does… but right now I'm more focus on getting to Izzy and send this castle back to where it came from." To be honest… I don't know how this fight affect me yet… right now I don't want to think about it and want to focus on the task at hand.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Izzy POV

"Okay Tentomon, this should be the last staircase down we have to take before we reach the crystal core that powering the portals their using." I say this as me and Tentomon are running down the staircase. It took a while but we manage to get down here quickly due the blueprint I was able to download. As the staircase opens into the crystal core that acting as the engine room, I see a huge red glowing crystal floating in a glass tube that filled with this purple fluid. The glass tube is taking up most of space in the room, there are grey tube that at plug into the glass tube, and I see open sockets along the base and top of the glass tube where the grey tubes could be plug into. There a computer system that looks like it the heart of the operation where they are running calculation for the portal. I run over to computer system and try to log on to the system. I tell Tentomon "While I try and enter this computer system to see what I have to do send the castle back, I need you to digivolve. Since I think we going to have move around some of those grey tubes in order to send this castle back the dark ocean. Plus, it good to have you at full fighting power if an enemy decides to show up."

I hear Tentomon say "Finally I can digivolve, okay Izzy just tell me where you want me to go." I then see my Digivice start to glow white. I don't turn back to face him as I trying to figure out the password to get into the computer, why does this system have a password when the other don't.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"KABUTERIMON!" I hear Kabuterimon shout this behind me after the white light has fade. I rack my brain trying to think of a password that they would use, the more common ones I already tried… Wait Barbamon made the security system that runs thought out the castle, there a good chance he made this system as well. So, what would he use as a password then… what was the most common thing he wrote about in the computer entry I was able to read. That it, I quickly type in treasure in the computer and I smile as it now unlocks the computer system. My chest is glowing purple when I finished getting into the computer system.

"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"MEGAKABUTERIMON!" I hear MegaKabuterimon shout this as he finished digivolving, okay now time to see what we can do to send this castle back to the Dark Ocean. There should be a program up and running somewhere right now, that telling it bring the castle to this location. There the program, I'm looking for! Okay now we just need to see what exactly is making this happen. Okay so it pumping fluid in at a rate of forty percent, to cycle it though the crystal, plus there adding by the look of a twenty percent intake rate of some gas they have. I don't recognize chemical compound that it listed here, but safe to assume we don't want to breath this gas in. "IZZY!" I hear MegaKabuterimon is shout at me.

I turn around to see that he shouting about and say "What the matter MegaKabuterimon, I'm trying to…" I shut up when I see we have company in the room. I see there flying above the entrance to the staircase is this half angle half demon man flying there. On his left side of his body is six black demonic bat like wings that are attached to his back, also coming out of his neck is one smaller bat wing. On his right side are six white angel wings just Angemon wings, but coming out his neck is a black wing that shape like Angemon wings again but with white tip feathers. His face looks human with his blond hair but his lips are black and has a blue lightning bolt like lines tattoo to his face, I think I see fangs as he smiles. He also looks like he has an angel wing on his left side while on his right side is a bat wing under his blonde hair. He wearing a white under shirt with a yellow metal circle that has eight lines coming out of the center of it towards the edge. He wearing a black jacket that only cover his shoulder and his arms over the white shirt, the shoulder are trim with yellow and have a yellow button where the shoulder joint is located. While it has, red trim running down the side of his arm that match his blue like lightning bolt tattoo on his face. At the end of the black jacket he has these red cuffs that almost like gauntlet due to their size, he has white gloves covering his hands. He has two belts around his waist that have a golden belt buckle that connects both belts. He also wearing white pant by the look of things as well, that is until they cover with this black material that goes over top them and it look similar to his jacket. They are trim with golden and have a golden button right above his knee. He has white boots that go up to his knees by the look of things, around his ankles are golden bracelet that have two golden feather coming out each side of them. The top of the boots has a golden bander that runs along the entire top part of the boot.

He then speaks in a voice that sends a shiver down my spine, it sounds like he pure evil but also angelic at the same time "Ah good work MegaKabuterimon, you got him to notice me. Now Koushiro Izumi, I would like to ask you to stop what you're doing right now. I'm glad that it just you here, the other are so emotional about things but you are a man of fact and knowledge if anyone will understand me it will be you." I gulp when he says my full name, I don't think anyone in the digital world has heard it other than Tentomon when he over with me with my parents. How does he know it? Plus, what does he want to talk about? He doesn't seem like he hostile yet… "Right I forgot to introduced myself, the name is Lucemon and I am the leader of the demon lords. I'm the demon lord of pride, if you care about my full title." Lucemon then bows as he done introducing himself to me… I gulp once again, he the leader of the demon lords… why isn't he attacking then…

"What do you want to talk about Lucemon!" I shout up to him and I see him chuckling at me. Wait maybe this to buy time so I can't send the castle back to Dark Ocean. "MegaKabuterimon! Stall him the best that you can while I try and…" I see Lucemon fly down with amazing speeds and just punch MegaKabuterimon into the ground before I could have finished my sentence. He now standing on top of MegaKabuterimon.

"I want to have this talk with you, Koushiro while you are fully paying attention to me… Now if you don't listen to me then I will have to kill your friend here." I see his holding his left first above MegaKabuterimon and it start to glow with dark energy.

"Fine I will listen to what you have to say then! Just don't hurt him!" I shout this to Lucemon and then he nods at me and then flies upwards and lets MegaKabuterimon off the ground. He smiles while he does this and I only need one word to describe his smile, creepy.

"Good Koushiro, I knew you would have this talk with me one way or another." As he says this he lends back and begins to think "Where to begin this tale… where to begin…." He then holds his right arm to his chin while he thinking outload, I don't know what he hopes to accomplish here with this talk. "Right I know where I want to start, Koushiro do you know what the requirement for becoming a Digidestined are?"

As he asks me that question, I just turn my head at him. Why is he asking that question of all things, I clear my throat and say "I believe so you have to see a digimon first off and then have to show the right traits to become chosen as a Digidestined." Lucemon laughs at my answer, well that what I know about coming a Digidestined.

"You half right Koushiro, the only thing that is need to become one is that you need to see a digimon to become a Digidestined. Then your put on their reserved list for future incidence, ready to be called upon when the digital world needs them. Each and every one of them will have their own partner, now do you think they will come to terms that world that not their own is calling on them to fight for it?" As Lucemon is say all this, well we did see this sort of thing when the digimon world tour happen.

I turn my head at Lucemon, what is trying to get at? I answer "Yes, I believe so they will, I mean when the digimon world tour happen two years ago. Everyone help with returning the digimon back to the digital world, in all the county that we had to go to.

Lucemon then laughs before he says "I will give you that but how long did they spend with their digimon? Not very long before they were sent back to digital world, so they weren't in action for long now. Plus, it was the human world that was in trouble and not the digital world that time around… I have one word I want to you think about the digimon emperor."

I don't think about it too long, I know Ken has changes his way and is sorry about what he done as the digimon emperor. I then say "Ken knows he was wrong with how he acted as the digimon emperor and is trying to make up and repair the damage he has done." Lucemon looks upset by my answer.

He sighs then says "Koushiro what happen when you all die?" Wait is going to kill me? I thought we talking right now. He then continues "Not this second Koushiro, I mean when you all die of natural cause. You been the second lot of Digidestined that work out well for the digital world, you answer it call to duty like good solider. So, eventual the digital world will become in trouble sooner than later and when your all dead who will answer the call but new Digidestined that the digital world decides that should try and save it, while they risk their lives to do so. My point is that the digital world has been lucky so far with who it called in to save it, there has been only one trouble maker in the batch so far. Ken Ichijouji who then become the digimon emperor and almost took over the digital world and made a mess of things. My point is human at some point in the future, that are called upon will turn on the digital world that they were sent to save. So, what happen with Digimon emperor the digital world sent more kids in battle him, now they were lucky they could stop him without bloodshed or turning to his side. So how long will it take until the digital world become a battle ground where human lives will be on both sides of the conflict."

He brings up some good point but I don't believe that will happen since, we will be there to help guide the new kids and set them on right paths. I then say "We there to help new kids like you said, we all be able to pass down what we know to next generation." Lucemon then laughs.

"That old fool Gennia told you that you weren't the first Digidestined, in face there was five before you. Now, where are they? They did not help you on any of journeys to save the world, did they?" Lucemon then looks at me, like he wants me to understand something bigger than what he saying.

I just begin to say "No they didn't but…" I was the quickly cut off before I was able to say anymore.

"So, the harmonious ones, didn't help you either? They could have at certain point but decided not to, they were seal away by the dark master for your first adventure, sure but that was because one of their weakest allow that. At any point, they could have help the younger kids but didn't, in fact they could have dealt with Ken by themselves and didn't even need to summon anyone in first place. I tell you why they didn't help because they were all once partner to first five Digidestined, and they are stuck in their ways that humans and Digimon must work together to solve any problem in the digital world."

Wait what, the four harmonious one are the first group of Digidestined partners but then they are missing one digimon then? "Your story doesn't make sense Lucemon, if there was five human then there should be five harmonious one as well." As I was finished saying that I then realize he right they could of help us when Ken was the digimon emperor or any time after that.

Lucemon then laughs "Always the cleaver one Koushiro, I knew you would catch that detail… Let us just say when the Harmonious one were made, one of them didn't make it for now. Here the point I'm trying to say Koushiro, I believe the digital world doesn't need humans to protect it from the force of evil. That what I'm trying to do, I'm trying to take out the Harmonious one so we can replace them as the care takers of this world. I want to make it so that no Human must spill their blood again for the digital world." As Lucemon was saying this last part to me he raises his hand above his head.

"Wait if you saying that you want to save human blood from being spilt then why have you been trying to kill us then?" as I was saying this I realize this doesn't make any sense, they were attacking us and trying to get us out of the way.

Lucemon then laughs again before he says "Koushiro, I know what you and your friends did for the digital world, that why I gave my allies only two rules to follow while under my command. The first one is they must protect the digital world, no matter the cost. The second is they mustn't kill you the current Digidestined, why do you think we sent Lilithmon to trick Tai like we did. I knew you wouldn't just lay over when we start to attack the Harmonious one, your all very good solider like that. I didn't care how they dealt with you but they mustn't kill you, at very least you earned the right to live after what you did for the digital world. I know my ally are a little bit unhand, but that what happens when we get casted to Dark Ocean after help the Harmonious one save the digital world the first time around." Lucemon looks at me like he expecting me to understand him.

Wait so the reason they sent Lilithmon after Tai like they did, is because they need us out of the way without killing us. From what I experienced from the demon lords that I meet first hand, they would bring chaos to the digital world… Wait did he say they were betrayed by the Harmonious one… I look at Lucemon and ask him "What do you mean that you were betray by the Harmonious one?"

Lucemon then shakes his head and laughs "I knew you would want to hear that tale, always so curious about everything Koushiro… I will tell you what happen it might make you see that we are in the right. Before we become out mega form, we meet up with the first set of Digidestined and help them along with their quest at the time to save the digital world. I was the first join them and help them along. Leviamon became best friends with the one that is now called Ebonwumon, he was the next to join. Demon at the time believe they were fight the righteous battle and help sway the first major battle in our favor but he almost lost his life. Belphemon join us after that battle, he didn't want to be honest but was requested by one we now called Baihumon. He accepted his request after much arguing since all he want to do was sleep… He hasn't changed that much. Barbamon joined soon after, that was because he was selfless at the time and just want to help… I'm sure you read his files Koushiro, he didn't take to be banished very well. Beelzebumon join us because he like our company to be honest but he also enjoys fighting with us and want to come since he knew we were going to have a good battle every so often. Then there was Lilithmon, she joins because she fell in love with the fifth child digimon, that didn't make it… That how we all came together and help them on their journey to save the digital world, we spent a lot of time traveling with them until the final battle and I would like to believe we became very close group. In the final battle, it was looking hopeless until the fifth child used up all her energy and then sacrificed her digimon to power the other up in the forms they have now… The way she did this made it so her digimon couldn't be brought back to life. She threw away her partner digimon life to save everyone and he didn't have a choice in the matter! When the battle was won, the news hit everyone hard when we found out he wasn't coming back to life! Lilithmon and Zhuqiaomon took it the hardest… It was then decided on who was going to be the care takers after the children have left the world and what protection should be put in place in case evil raises again. Ebonwumon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon were name the care taker of the digital world but some of them shouldn't have been name, Leviamon was a much better fit than Ebonwumon! They want to keep using children to protect the digital world, but that almost didn't work the first time, the only reason it did was because we help them along their path! The only one to agree with us was Zhuqiaomon we shouldn't use children anymore, but he was quickly out voted by the other three. They weren't listening to anything that we were saying, we were their friends but once they reached their new level of power they ignored us! So, what did they do to shut us up! They banished us to the Dark Ocean, that place is harsh and only the strong survive there for long, we all reach our Mega forms while in that hell place and made it our kingdom. Now we coming back to save the digital world, if we were able to tame the Dark Ocean, nothing here in the digital world will be able to touch us!" Lucemon now start to howling with Laughter and he sounds like he losing his mind. He then looks at me and smiles while says "Do you understand, we should rule digital world! We will be able to keep it safe and stop you humans form ruining it! So, what do you say Koushiro, you should be able to tell that I'm right with everything I just said! If you leave us alone and allow us to finished our job, then I will even allow the twelve of you come see you digimon whenever you want. You will be the last humans to ever enter the digital world! If you don't believe me, you can ask Baihumon he holds yours and the child of purity crests! I have no reason to lie to you!" He now just looking at me waiting for my answer.

I know what he telling could be true but I know one thing, I clear my throat "Lucemon you bring up a lot of good point but I can't agree with you! I know what happen with Ken, could very well happen again but I believe that it won't since we're here to pass on knowledge that happen. We can learn from our mistakes in the past and I saw what your allies would do if they were ruling the digital world everything would become chaos! If you expect me to just rely on what you told me, forgot it! I will make sure to pass my knowledge on so none that will happen." I knew I might seem like I'm not making the right choice but everything he told, I believe something is missing and the worst thing is Lucemon might not even realize it himself. Right now, I have to use everything I ever learnt from the digital world to save it from him, that means my friends as well. I need to stand up Lucemon no matter what, I might be scared but all my friend are counting on me to stop this castle. "MegaKabuterimon, you got to stand up and show him what it means to be a Digidestined!" As I'm shouting this out my chest start to glow a bright purple and then cover the room with blinding light.

"MEGAKABUTERIMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"HERCULESKABUTERIMON!" as the newly form HerculesKabuterimon shouts this, I smile now we are on equal playing field now. I just take a moment to take in HerculesKabuterimon and he looks awesome. He has a pale-yellow exoskeleton and is more like Kabuterimon than MegaKabuterimon but he larger in size than MegaKabuterimon. He still has four arms like his last digivolution but they're bulkier and each have three large claws to grab hold of things with. His legs are like that of tree trucks and each have two large claws coming out of his feet at the font plus one claw at the back of his feet by the heel. He has a large stringer like Kabuterimon in between his legs. His wings are one of thing that very different about him, he has two large pale-yellow shells that come out to sides of him. He has one pair of bug like wings that are similar to what Kabuterimon had, they are located below his shell on his back. They are starting to flattered back and forth as getting ready to take off. His head is completely different, his mouth is same but his horns are new. He has two large horns coming out of the side of his temple that curve inwards as almost come together in the center, they sort of look like pincer, I then see them move a little. His third horn is running underneath the pincer, it starts right on his forehead before it starts to curve towards the sky. The horn has one small jagged piece right on top of the horn a few meters before it comes to end. HerculesKabuterimon has one more horn at the back of his skull, this one shoots straight out before it curves at ninety degrees towards the front of his head, it goes on for couple meters but it doesn't reach his other horns. HerculesKabuterimon then takes off the ground and start to fly towards Lucemon, he shouts as he flying forward "I'll handle him Izzy, you handle the computer stuff!" I then see a sparks of lightning start to come of his horns I then hear him shout "Giga Blaster!" as the ball of lighting forms in between the pincer than shoots out a beam of electricity towards Lucemon.

I was about to turn back to the computer and get to work when I see Lucemon sighing before lends to right and just barley missies attack as the beam hits the wall behind him. "I had my hopes up that you would understand what I was trying to do Koushiro and you would stop your feeble attempts of stopping us…" I then see Lucemon disappear in the air. He reappears seconds later right above HerculesKabuterimon and shouts "I guess I will have to show you the hard way that you can't beat us!" He then pulls back his right leg and it start to glow white then shouts "Terrible Dance!" as he spins around and round house kicks straight downwards into HerculesKabuterimon skull between his pincer, he then sent flying into the ground and I see a cloud of dust coming from the impact zone.

HerculesKabuterimon looks like he having trouble standing after one attack, this can't be good. I gulp I have to turn away and star to do something about the castle coming down. I then hear "Grey Fire!" as I see one fire ball is being hurl right for Lucemon, he just deflects the fire ball backwards towards the wall. As he was deflecting the fireball I then see a second fire ball was hidden in the shadow of the first and this hits Lucemon right in the chest. As the smokes raise off his chest he looks unaffected by the attack. I then see that WarGreymon was the one who threw the fireball and is now charging Lucemon with his right Gauntlet raise, he joined by Hououmon. I look over to the staircase and see Tai and Sora are at the staircase now, good the more people we have fighting the better… but WarGreymon looks worse for wear as he missing his right shoulder guard and his shield.

Lucemon sighs "More annoyance, well better than having to search the castle for them… I assume you also want to fight me by the way your attack me then fine, I'll fight you!" He shouts the last bit before he holds out his arms as they glow with dark energy and shouts "Dead or Alive!" as two flaming sphere appear in his hand he then pulls back his right hand towards WarGreymon, it moves so fast that WarGreymon only has time to put of both of his gauntlet up to block the attack and is sent flying back into the wall. Lucemon then disappears and reappears over top of Hououmon as he does this he then throws the second flaming sphere in his left hand directly downwards at Hououmon and we see cloud of smoke as it hit her back. She then sent crashing towards the ground near HerculesKabuterimon. Sora and Tai have now run over towards me, from across the room.

Sora POV

"Izzy is there anything you need us to do?" I shout at him as we reach him. I look back and Hououmon and WarGreymon still look tired after their fight with Lilithmon. Hououmon looks like she having trouble standing up, she beside who I believe is Tentomon Mega Level, Go Izzy for reaching his Mega level.

Izzy shakes his head and said "No, I haven't had time to look at the system yet, to be honest. When I just go into the system after I figure out the password, that when he shows up." I see him pointing towards weird half demon half angel digimon, he then continues "His name is Lucemon and he the leader of the Demon Lords… He wants to talk to about a few things but I don't have time to tell you everything. Right now, I need to figure out how exactly how I'm sending this castle back to Dark Ocean and how I going to prevent it from coming back. I'll tell you if I need anything move and unplug." Izzy then turns around and faces the computer and start to typing away at the screen. Izzy then mentions "Also the huge bug is Tentomon mega level form, he called HerculesKabuterimon."

I turn my attention back to fight and it not looking good at all, Lucemon is just flying there and just wait to see if any of the digimon are willing to try and stand back up. HerculesKabuterimon was the first one to stand and start to charging Lucemon. I see his hands are starting to spark with electricity and then he shouts "High Mega Blaster!" when he done shouting that I see four balls of lightning have form in each of his hand and then he starts to hurling all four of them one after each other straight for Lucemon.

Lucemon then disappear and then reappears right beside HerculesKabuterimon, then I see his right leg starting to glow white before he shouts "Terrible Dance!" he then round house kicks him with his right legs as connects with back of HerculesKabuterimon's skull and sends him towards the staircase. As HerculesKabuterimon hit the wall he slowly starts to slide down it until he loses connection with the wall and falls to the ground. "I don't want to do this, just let us completed own goal and I will let you live!" He shouts this to us, and I don't know what to make of it.

Hououmon then flaps her wings and starts lift off the ground as she a few meters off the ground she pulls back her wings while I see balls of light forming on her wings and then she shouts "Starlight Explosion!" I then see eight balls of light rush towards Lucemon and then start deflecting the eight balls of light that are coming towards him, he manages to deflect six of eight balls into the castle walls. The last two were able to hit him directly on the chest and when that happens his chest smokes and he moves backwards. He looks piss off.

I then see WarGreymon is now behind him and then start to swing down with both of his gauntlet as he tries to spike Lucemon. Lucemon left leg start to glow black and then he lends his right side and shouts "Deadly Roll!" He then spins around while he upside down to round house kick WarGreymon with his left leg. WarGreymon is then sent flying towards walls and he start to slide across it horizontal as the rooms curves. Lucemon then holds both of his hand, they start to glow with this dark energy in front of him and shouts "Dead or Alive!" two flaming spheres appear and then he disappears again. I look around for him and then I noticed he appear right below Hououmon and then throws both flaming sphere up at Hououmon. As they both crash into Hououmon I see the light of de-digivolution and I see Yokomon falling out of the sky, no not Yokomon! Lucemon then smiles while he says "Good I got one of them to go back to a weaker form." He then catches Yokomon in his arm.

I scream "YOKOMON! NO!" I start to run out towards Lucemon but then he disappears before he appears right in front of me and smiles, this cause me to jump as I'm startled. I see Tai is now standing in front me, with his hand out trying to shield me form Lucemon.

Lucemon chuckles and then says "I think this belongs to you Sora." He then extends his arms towards me and hands me Yokomon. I don't know what to make of Lucemon… Shouldn't he be trying to kill me or Yokomon right now. I take Yokomon from his arms and then he disappears in a blink of an eye before he back to flying in the middle of the room.

"Izzy what just happen? Why did Lucemon just return Yokomon to Sora?" I hear Tai shouting this to Izzy. Izzy look back away from the computer and looks less shocked then we do right now. I also want to know the answer to that question, that something none of our old enemies would have done.

He then turns back to the computer and just says "It has to do with what he said to me… I didn't believe him… I think he giving us one last chance…" Izzy then goes quiet as he then works. What did those two talk about then… I turn back around and hold Yokomon in my arms… I hope she isn't too injured from the fight.

HerculesKabuterimon stands up and flies right for Lucemon, and it looks like he going to ram Lucemon. HerculesKabuterimon horn start to spark with electricity as he a few meters away from Lucemon. HerculesKabuterimon then shouts "Horn Buster Kai!" Lucemon then sighs and disappear again in a flash and then reappears to being behind HerculesKabuterimon. Lucemon then start to lifts both of his hands and I see the flames start to spark while they are glow again with that dark energy, HerculesKabuterimon then swings around to left of him and I see electricity is staring to build up in his upper right claw, he then shouts "High Mega Blaster!" and then hurls ball of electricity that has finished forming in his hands right for Lucemon face. He caught off a guard by this attack and as the ball hits his face, he sent flying a few meters backwards.

HerculesKabuterimon looks like he going to continue attack him, but Lucemon disappear again and then we hear him shout "Dead or Alive!" And I see two flaming sphere come hurling from behind HerculesKabuterimon and send him flying forwards as one then hits the shell on his back, while the other hit his lower back by his stinger. I look over to where attack came from and see Lucemon rolling his neck and then he says "That was jointing, it might put a kink in my neck." I hear a slamming noise as I assume HerculesKabuterimon just hit the wall.

WarGreymon then stands up off the ground and I see him holding his both of his arms above his head. I see that he collecting energy for Gaia Force attack. Lucemon then notice what WarGreymon is trying to do at the last second when he shouts "Gaia Force!" He launches the huge fireball at Lucemon.

Lucemon looks stun at what to do with this huge Fireball, I then see him looking behind at the huge glass tube with red crystal in it. He sighs and then just stands there not moving… wait is he protecting the crystal? The Gaia force attack then lands a direct hit on Lucemon as it creates a huge explosion. Lucemon is no longer at the center of the explosion, wait did we just beat him. I then hear "Dead or Alive!" I then turn my head to see that Lucemon is above WarGreymon as he hurling two flaming sphere at WarGreymon. As he throws the second one I notice he finches a bit, that last attack by WarGreymon must have really hurt him. WarGreymon looks up and was able to dodge the first one by twist to right but the second one his him right on top of the helmet and then he starts to spin forwards as he crashes into the ground. I then see the light of De-digivolution as WarGreymon hits the ground… I jump when Lucemon appear out of nowhere in front of us and is holding Koromon "I won't take him away this time Tai…" He then hands Tai Koromon and Tai just takes him out of his hands. Lucemon then disappears and now flying above us he then says "Well just one more by the look of things…" I gulp I don't know what will happen if Lucemon is able to beat HerculesKabuterimon.

I see HerculesKabuterimon is struggling to get off the ground, he pushes himself up with all four of his arms and then his wings start to buzz. He then takes off the ground and turns himself around to face Lucemon and then he says "I will not let Izzy down!" He then charges Lucemon, and I see electricity is start to spark between his pincer. HerculesKabuterimon then shouts "Giga Blaster!" and then I see a ball of electricity as done forming, that when it then shoots out a beam of pure electricity at Lucemon, Lucemon then disappear. I then see HerculesKabuterimon hands are now wildly sparking as I see they are start to from balls of electricity in each of his hands, he then turns around and shouts "High Mega Blaster!" hurls one behind him with his upper right arm. Lucemon then appears where HerculesKabuterimon just hurl the first ball of electricity at… wait can HerculesKabuterimon follow Lucemon as he disappears. Lucemon also looks surprise by the attack, and it hits him in the chest before he able to disappear again. HerculesKabuterimon is standing still and just holding onto the balls of electricity as he following Lucemon? I then see HerculesKabuterimon then start to lend back as he then hurls two balls of electricity up towards the ceiling with his two lower arms, he first hurls the ball in his lower right arm and the twist his body to left then back to right as he hurls ball with his left arm. They both then crash into something but we not able to see what, I see they exploded middle of the air and then for a flash I see Lucemon face and he looks like he is in pain but then it gone again. I then see Lucemon appear and disappear all around the room. HerculesKabuterimon is standing still for the most part and is waiting for the chance to strike. Yes, he might be able to do this he might be able to win.

"Terrible Dance!" I then see Lucemon appear right behind HerculesKabuterimon and he then tries to swing his body around in time to hurl his last ball of electricity but is too late as he then round house kick with Lucemon right leg as it covers with a white glow. HerculesKabuterimon is then sent flying to left, but then Lucemon then appear above HerculesKabuterimon with his left leg glowing black and then he shouts "Deadly Roll!" He then spins to the right and hit HerculesKabuterimon in the skull as he was still flying through the air. HerculesKabuterimon then lands on the ground hard and I see him trying to stand up but he fails and I see the light of de-digivolution and I see Motimon laying on the ground.

Lucemon then flies down and picks up Motimon and flies towards us. Oh, god what going to happen to us now, I then noticed Tai getting in front of me and say "Sora I won't let him or anyone touch you… You have my word." And then he reaches behind me and holds out his hand. I grab and hold it as Lucemon is now in front of us.

He sighs and says "Koushiro get off our computer now, or I will kill everyone here." Wait did he just call Izzy by his full name? I look at Izzy and he stops typing as soon as Lucemon said this and then turns around to face Lucemon. Lucemon then holds out Motimon and then says "Listen to me carefully, I currently have a rule in place, where the demon lords are not allowed to kill you children but after today if we see you trying to mess with our plans I will allow them to kill you. I respect what you have done for digital world so this is your last chance, take your digimon and never bother us again. You will be the last children ever to chosen by the digital world…" He then swipes his right arm down and opens a portal before he says "We now walk outside to where your friend are located with Barbamon, I will allow all of you to go home… now enter the portal before I change my mind. Also, Koushiro expected you tell everyone what I told you here today." I turn to the other and it looks like we have no choice in the matter, we then all nod and start to walk through the portal. I look over to Tai and I know that I'm not letting go if this hand until we both safe.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Mimi POV

I look around and all I see pitch black, I'm floating in this void and there no way out. I look to try and see where Lillymon is… I mean she did enter this thing with me, right? I shout "Lillymon, where are you!" I gulp when I hear nothing back at first, I know that she was brainwashed by Barbamon, but I want to see her again.

"I can make that happen!" I hear a voice start to whispering all around me. I start to panic when I can't see where the voice is coming from. "I can give you anything that you ever wanted… to prove this here is your precious Lillymon!" I then see Lillymon suddenly appear in front of me in a crystal.

I shout "Where are you! What have you done to Lillymon!" I start to float towards Lillymon now, I reach out to touch the crystal and it feels cold. What happen to you Lillymon?

I hear laughter all around me, it sounds like their more than one voice laughing at me. The laughing dies down and then it goes quiet again. I don't have to wait long before the voice starts to whisper again "Where I'm? I'm everywhere at once and nowhere at the same time. That was a silly question to answer!" As the voice is done mocking me, I hear the laughter again as it fills this space around me. It suddenly stops when I hear the voice whispering again to me "As for Lillymon, that is her conscious or what left of it… I give everyone that comes here what they want, all they have to do is work for me!" I just floating there and thinking that Lillymon would never give in to this guy and work for him.

I shout "So are you then Barbamon! He called Lillymon is minion…" I trail off, this voice doesn't sound anything like Barbamon but that the only thing that makes sense to me right now. I just float around waiting for the voice to answer me, why isn't the voice answering my question? I shout, "Well answer me then?"

I then hear the voice start to whisper again "That could be answer both ways… I'm Barbamon, while I'm not Barbamon at the same time. The answer will only confuse you more." The voice stops whispering and it goes quiet again as realize he not going to answer any more of my question.

I reply what this voice said to me and then I ask it "So why did you take Lillymon Conscious away? You said we can get whatever we wanted but why would Lillymon want that?" Lillymon would never want this to happen to be turn against her friend and fight them.

I hear snickering all around me, I try to locate the voice again as I look up? I don't know, this place is mess with my sense of direction. I just stay touching the crystal that contains Lillymon, the whispering starts to speak again "Well we finally getting to point, I knew you would be tempted by my offer…" it goes quiet again as I wait for the voice to continue speaking, I want to know what happen to Lillymon. The whispering starts to pick back up when I was about to open my mouth "Lillymon didn't want to harm her friends… she also wants to try and keep you safe. So, we made a deal." I hear the whispering voice start to howl with laughter, madly like some sort of lunatic. The laughing stops again when the voice start to whisper this time it sounds like it right beside my ear, I turn around and see no one is there "The deal was you didn't get harm and she won't wouldn't have to experience the pain of her hurting her own friends, she was lock away in that crystal."

I shout "You monster! Why would you do that to her! You lied to her! You said you wouldn't harm me yet here I am in this weird place!" I turn back to see Lillymon stuck in the crystal and start to cry.

"That was her deal, No one has harmed you yet? Have they? We just here to make a deal, I can give you anything you ever wanted. You don't have to leave your conscious behind… unless you want to? So, what do you want then?"

My tears hit the crystal that contains Lillymon and I just say, "I don't want anything…" the voice then start to snickering at me. I shout, "What so funny!" that is it the voice must be somewhere in here.

I start to swing my head around to try and see where the voice is coming from and I see my tears are floating away me. I jump when I hear the voice in my left ear "Everyone want something… Let's take a look what you want…" As the voice says this I turn around to see that no one is there. Then in front of me I see lines waving back and forth until an image appears in front of me. I recognize image immediately as it become clear, it was when I was separate from the other after Tai disappear. It ShogunGekomon's castle, I see myself in the dress that I wore at the time that I was acting as their princess. The voice starts to whisper to me "You remember this place… You become royalty to them for a short amount of time, I could give this to you again… Join me and this will be yours… having digimon wait on your hand and feet for you and all you need to do is follow Barbamon… So, what do you say?"

The image starts to move in front of me and I see Gekomon and Otamamon obeying every command I say. I shake my head at the image that playing out, I not that person anymore, I was never meant to be that person and I tell the voice that "I was acting selfless and like a soil brat at the time, that isn't who I am! I will admit that it felt nice to be treated nicely and not constantly being attack or hunting for food everyday… I took it to far! I treated them horrible and I don't ever need to do that again to someone!" I look back at Lillymon, I know she wouldn't ever would want to see me act that way again.

I'm just waiting for the voice to start to whisper again, since I have nothing more to say to it. I just floating next to Lillymon and looking into her eyes now, they don't show pain or fear… They show sadness instead, I can't stop staring at them. There eating me up on the inside that I can't help her… The voice starts whispering again "Really? If you think back, you really didn't treat them that badly now did you? All you ask for was food and clothing… simply request if you ask me, it not like you forced them to battle to death or killed them… You were just giving them something to do… Plus they stilled called you princess after you left so they must of like serving you… So why don't you change your mind?"

The voice might be right… No, it isn't! I treated them poorly and abused their generosity. They might have been simply request I made but I was mean and cold to get what I wanted. That not who I'm, I care for other and don't want to see anyone get hurt. I just say to the voice "I won't take your offer, I don't want to act like that. Every time I see those Otamamon and Gekomon, I feel bad. They shouldn't have called me their princess since I gave that title to myself… I was horrible to them and I don't want to hurt anyone feeling like that again." I don't want anything to do with what this voice and it deals, I then clear my throat and say "I don't want any of your deals or offer! I just want to just be with my friends, and be around them. I might enjoy the fancy thing in life but if I don't have anyone to share it with then what the point of it? So why don't you let me go, since you have nothing you can offer me!"

The voice can think about what I said, I don't need to say any more to it as it has nothing it could give me. I don't know how long I'm just floating here beside Lillymon crystal but then I feel something wet hit the back of my neck. I turn around and see that it was my tears from earlier… What is this place? I don't have time to really think about it as I then hear the voice whispering again "So you don't want material things… I can offer you anything you know?" I then see the image of ShogunGekomon castle start to fade, then it becomes blurry and it looks like voice is bring up a new image. I'm shocked to see the image has turn into Izzy smiling with me hugging him from behind. The voice sounds like it is whispering into both my ears now "I could guarantee his love back to you, I could make it so that both of you live happily ever after. Isn't this the boy who you have a crush on? Like I said before I can give you want your heart wants the most, just give in and listen to it."

I small smile forms on my face for second before I shake it off. I can't do this, that would mean that the voice would change Izzy into liking me, just like it changed Lillymon. I don't know if Izzy will like me until I ask him, but I can't force him to like me. Plus, it wouldn't even be Izzy then, he might lose what I like about him… It wouldn't be true love, it would become shallow and superficial. Even if my relationship is doomed to fail with Izzy no matter what, I couldn't ask him to change who he is or myself since we wouldn't be our true selves. I shout to the voice "No you won't change Izzy! You won't change me, no deal! Nothing you can think of will want to make me change who I am! My life might have it up and down but I wouldn't change anything since it forged the person that I am! So, you can let me out of where ever here is! Wait you know what I'm taking Lillymon with me as well, you tricked her into giving up her conscious!"

I then start banging on the crystal trying to break Lillymon crystal open to set her free, I then notice my chest is starting to glow green. I then her the voice start to laugh madly all round me, I don't care I'm going to save Lillymon and my friends. The voice is now whispering all round in every direction, it keeps switching that it makes it hard to follow what it is saying "There is only one way out of here… And you need to make a deal with me and promise to follow Barbamon. We will be stuck in here until the end of time if we need to be. So why don't we think of something you want… maybe we should start using other methods like not killing your friends?" The voice starts to laugh madly again.

I can't take this anymore and I shout over the laughing "You won't change me into one of Barbamon followers! I will break out of her with Lillymon and protect the other from you! No one should need anything from you!" as I shout that my chest is glowing brighter than it has ever before, and I keep hitting Lillymon crystal and as I do I see cracks starting to form in the crystal. The cracks have the same green light as my crest coming out of them and I keep hitting the crystal. Each hit is making the crystal cracks larger and larger.

The voice starts to whisper in my ear again as the cracks start to appear "No one has ever resist my deals like you have girl, they always give into the greed in their hearts and follow our command! You won't be any different!" The voice is starting to laugh in my ear now.

It is becoming louder and louder until it become also most deafening, but I continue to keep hitting the crystal and free Lillymon I then shout at the voice "Well you never meet me before!" I then slam down with both hand and the crystal shatters into a billion pieces and the void I was in is filled with green light coming from my chest. I must shut my eyes, since light is too blinding right now.

Joe POV

Damn it, who knew Lillymon could punch that hard. I push myself off the ground and look over to pitch black like sphere that holding Mimi. I need to go over there and rescue her. All I need to do is throw my body at Barbamon and force the staff away from them. It works with MetalGarurumon, so this has to work as well. I try and stand but I'm stilled winded, I'm not going to give up. I just need to start crawling my way over to where Barbamon is then, I just need to put one arm over the other and I can do this. I look at my watch and see that Mimi has been in that sphere for fifteen minutes or so. I try and move forward by crawling across the ground and it just worse than when I tried to stand up.

I look up when I hear Barbamon shouting "What is taking so long? This has never last this long before? There is always something they want! I wonder what happening inside for it to be taking this long?" Barbamon looks super pissed off right now. Good going Mimi, keep doing whatever you're doing inside that sphere since it seems to be working. I then see a creak forming in the sphere and a green light is coming from inside the sphere now. The green light while coming from a small crack in sphere, is super intense light. Barbamon then shouts "What the hell is happening!?" I see more cracks are forming all around the sphere and those that are already there are just increasing in size now. The light that coming from the sphere is almost blinding, have to squint my eyes almost closed to continuing watching.

That when I realize that I saw this green light before, it the same green light as Mimi crest. I hear a shattering noise as the sphere explodes and there just a blinding green sphere of light in its place. Even Barbamon has to use his left arm to cover his face because of the intensity of the light. Right after the sphere has exploded I hear a new voice shout "ROSEMON!"

Mimi POV

"ROSEMON!" I hear a new voice shout this and then I feel someone grabbing me around the waist, I look down after the green light has faded and see that a red arm cover in vines has it arm around my waist. I gulp when I see Barbamon in front of me, he has his left arm covering his face, I then hear this voice shout "Rose Rapier!" And then she launches her right arm forward beside my shoulder and it another red arm with vines going around it. As the arm is moving forward the vines shoot out and become rigid as she stabs forward at Barbamon, Barbamon is taken off guard and instead of being impaled right though his left arm and shoulder he was able to move out of the way but I see a deep cut on the top of his shoulder. We then start to move backwards away from Barbamon now, this new digimon says "Don't worry I'll take you safe Mimi."

I look up at her when she was saying this and I see her face. Her entire head is cover in a rose expect for her mouth and nose, they still look human. I then say, "Is that you Lillymon?" She just nods at me and a smile forms on my face, this means we reach our Mega form now.

"Yes Mimi, but I'm called Rosemon now. I need to put you down some where safe before Barbamon attacks us." I nod at her as Rosemon was saying this and then she looks around and flies over to Joe and Matt, she places me on the ground quickly and then heads back towards Barbamon. I'm now able to fully see what Rosemon looks like now, she beautiful. She is wearing black boots that go up past her knees and stop around her thighs, the rest of her body is cover in red. She has an opening in the fabric around her bellybutton and it almost shape like a heart but a lot more point instead of rounded. Right where the heart meets in the middle there a strip of no red fabric and I see her skin as it goes all the way up to her cleavage of her boobs. I look down at my own chest, I know that I'm larger than most girl at the school but Rosemon boobs make me look flat chested. The red material only covers half of her huge boobs but that not the part that send a shutter down my spine, I see two vines weave between her cleavage that must hurt her right? Well other than that her shoulder are showing skin for the most part, she has this large pink flower jewel that looks like she uses as clip around her neck to keep her cape on. The outside of the cape is this green colour but the inside of it is a pink colour like that of Lillymon dress. At the bottom of the cape is five pelt shaped flaps that are moving back and forth as she rushes towards Barbamon. Her arms are cover in the same red material as the rest of her body but as they reach her shoulder they open like a rose to reveal her skin when they end, I also now see that both of her arms are wrap in vines now. Around Rosemon head are the green leaves that that form a collar around her head, Under the roses that cover her head I see blond hair coming out of it. The blond hair is tied together with three roses somehow.

I then hear Barbamon shout at Rosemon "This is impossible! You made a deal! Nothing can break the deal when it made! So, obey me now Minion and bring me back that girl! I don't know what went wrong the first time but it won't fail a second time!" Barbamon is looking angrily at Rosemon as she is charging at him. He then shouts, "Didn't you hear me Minion!"

Rosemon then smiles and says "I did but I'm not going to be your minion! You will never touch any of my friends again!" She then pulls back her right hand then punches towards the ground in the direction of Barbamon, a see a vine shoot into the ground when she shouts, "Ivy Hug!" I then see vines shooting out of the ground and trying to grab hold of Barbamon. Barbamon is surprise by this action of someone he thought was his Minion and gets snared in the vines that Rosemon shoots out of the ground. As the vines, have wrap around Barbamon, I see they are starting to bloom with roses now.

I see Barbamon is struggling to free himself as Rosemon is approaching, he then shouts, "Hell's Flame!" I see the staff is starting to erupt with black and red flames, as it does some of the vines start to catch on fire. The flames start to reach Barbamon and I see him struggling as the flames are approaching closer to him, he then shouts "If you can't be control then I will kill you instead! I was giving you a chance at life!" The flames are now surrounding him as shouting this at us... is he burning himself alive? I then hear snapping noise as flames are now completely covering Barbamon. I then see him shoot out of the flames, he looks completely unhurt by the flames. He then points his staff towards Rosemon and shouts "Pandemonium Lost!"

The staff start to glow red and Rosemon is just smiling as she continues to approach Barbamon head on. She then says, "This is the worse place for you to battle me Barbamon!" She then raises her right arm towards Barbamon while she shouts, "Danger Thorn!" I then see all rose that are in the field nearby starting to move in the direction of Barbamon. That when I start to see thousands of rose in every direction start to shoot thorns out of the rose and towards Barbamon. Barbamon realize that he must move or he would be hit by Rosemon attack, he then starts to fly upwards as he holds his staff at the ground. The staff fires the heat wave of energy at the ground and it incinerated all of the thorns below him and as it reaches the ground it then incinerates all the flowers as well as it leaves the ground red hot. Barbamon still must weave though the incoming barrage of thorns, but the farer he flies upwards the less thorns he has to dodge are. I see one of thorns have shoot though his poncho and it leaves a huge hole in it, too bad it doesn't look like it hit his body. Rosemon has now reach Barbamon as he was flying upwards and shouts "Thorn Whip!" She then uses vine on her right hand as a whips and slashes right for Barbamon.

Barbamon stops shooting the heat wave coming out of his staff and then spins his staff around in his right hand to deflect the vine whip to right of him. Rosemon isn't giving up her attack and start to continually slash at Barbamon with her vine whip. Barbamon is being push back by Rosemon attack. Barbamon shouts back as he trying to deflect the whip "Hell's Flame!" I see the black and red flame is starting to erupt from the staff and as he moves to deflect the vine whip now with his attack, he send flames right for Rosemon.

Rosemon back off her attack and then see her pink flower jewel start to shine with pink light and then it starts to cover Rosemon and her whole body is now glowing this intense pink light. Just as the flames of Barbamon staff where about to hit her, she shouts "Forbidden Temptation!" a beam of pink energy is then shot out of the pink jewel and right towards Barbamon. Barbamon gets hit directly in the crest and then is push back by the beam as it sends him flying through the air. Rosemon shouts "This will be your last battle Barbamon! You will not trick anyone again with your deals!" The pink light starts to fade and as it does so does the pink beam of energy. I then see Barbamon crash into the ground and skips three times before he is able to stop.

I see him barely able to stand as he is putting a lot of weigh on to his staff, Barbamon then starts laughing while shouting "Don't get over confident, you reaching your mega form was unpredictable as well breaking free from my deal. I will make sure I have a plan for next time… but not before I destroy the other two!" I then see him raise his staff and point it towards Bukamon and Tsubumon, it starts to glow red. I then hear everyone cells phones going off at the same time.

"Barbamon that is enough! Stop your attack at once we are letting them go!" I jump when I hear this angelic but at same time demonic voice behind me. I look behind and there is this half angel half demon man standing in front of a red portal with Tai, Sora and Izzy. They are all holding their digimon in their arms and Tai and Sora are holding hand. I gulp does this mean they lost… I don't think Rosemon can handle two of them at once.

I look back at Barbamon and he stop his attack but he looks confused. Barbamon then shouts "Did I hear you correctly you tell me, we are letting them leave?" Rosemon is not making any moves right now, as she is waiting for this to play out.

The new digimon behind me starts to talk "Yes we are, if you see them ever again, your now allow to kill the human." I gulp and spin around and look at this Digimon right in the eyes, what does he mean by that? I guess I don't have the only sense of confusion on my face, the digimon then talks again "I'm Lucemon the leader of the demon lords, you are returning home now or I will behead all of you where you stand. Go grab your digimon before I change my mind, Koushiro will example everything for you… I told him everything he needs to know why we're doing this." Lucemon then stops talking to us and then looks back at Barbamon and shouts to him "Go to the med bay now Barbamon!"

I see Rosemon going over to Bukamon and Tsubumon, she picks them up as she is holding one them in each her arms, as she flies towards us. As we all gather around the portal, I see everyone is here and Lucemon is starting to look piss off that we still here. I then hear Izzy shout "Digiport Open!" I then cover in a bright light as we land back in the apartment.

I wait as people are getting off me and then I jump up and shout "What the hell just happen!" Tai, Sora and Izzy just look down at the ground and leave for the living room. I look at Joe and Matt and they both shrug their shoulder at me. I then notice Tanemon, is on the ground she must of de-digivolved when we came back from the digital world. I then pick her up and ask her "Hey Tanemon you are feeling okay?" I see she just nods her head to me as she closes her eyes. She must be tired out then, I hold her to my chest as I walk out to the living room where I see Izzy has his computer out. I don't see the younger kids are back yet. I then say, "So is anyone going to tell me what just happen?"

Tai sighs and then say "Well, when we show up to help Izzy we found Lucemon who is the leader of the demon lords fighting Izzy and HerculesKabuterimon, Tentomon Mega level and he basically kick all of our ass. Then he told us that he made a rule that the other demon lords are not allowed to kill us. He said the next time we bother him, that rule will be gone and told us never to bother them again. That all I know, he said Izzy will example everything"

Wait so they didn't want to kill us then why are they attacking the Harmonious one then? Izzy sighs then start to talk to everyone "They want to rule the digimon world since they don't want to relay on humans. He worried that their will be another Digimon Emperor and he thinks the harmonious ones are weak since they could have dealt with Ken but decided on using the new kids… There are some other things I need to fact check before I tell you the rest but I know they're wrong. They would send the digital world in to chaos if we allow them to kill the harmonious one. What Tai said about a rule not killing us was true… he respects everything we did for digital world and he believes we should be allowed to live as our reward. He said he didn't care what they did to us, as long as they didn't kill us…"

Izzy then goes quiet… I then say, "So what do we do now then?" I ask everyone in the room. Tai then stands up and head towards the kitchen and opens the fridge. I then see him pulling out the pot of stew out of the fridge from last night, as he does he then says "Well we feed the digimon, and who ever can still fight will go help the younger kids out! I don't see how this is any different to when we fought any of our older enemy… We can't let them win, even if we couldn't stop their castle from enter the digital world. Just like Izzy said they would send the digital world into chaos and if the digital world is in trouble then so is our world… I won't make anyone come with me, so if you think the danger are too high then I won't think badly if you want to stay out of this… So, who with me!?" As Tai was done say all this I see he has six plates with a mass amount of food on each.

I see everyone nodding at Tai, it looks like no is going to backing out of this one. Well everyone expected Izzy he seems to be holding back a laugh. Then Izzy says, "Well I think everyone agree with you but I won't say our mission was a complete failure." Everyone then turns to Izzy as he said that, what did he mean we failed to stop the castle. "Why I didn't have time to make the castle return to dark ocean I was able to add a new program to the engine room. In about an hour or so, hopefully I will have destroyed the crystal there using for their portals when I over load the system. If it not completely destroyed, then it will be damage enough that they will have only a few more uses out of it."

"I knew we could count on you Izzy, now you guys better eat up while you can we don't want to be wasting any more time than we need to here… When the digimon say there ready to go, we will head out to help the younger kids!" We all nod at Tai, he right the digimon need a rest before we able to go help the younger kids… I just hope they are going to alright while they wait for back up.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kari POV

As the white light of digital portal cover us, I realize that I'm basically on the bottom of the pile with Davis being the only person under me. His hair is going into my mouth and I spit it out as I wait for the other to get off me. As I get off Davis and I look around the Crystal Cordillera, this place is beautiful… We are on the cliff side of one of the many mountain tops in the area. Each mountain is a different colour of crystal and as the sun shines through the mountain it reflects off into the valley. We're standing on this red sand, I bend down and pick some of it up to see that the sand is just some red crystals. The trees that are on the mountain with us are even made of crystal, there most similar to that of a bonsai tree. I walk over to the one of the trees and see that it has some fruit growing on it, and it doesn't look like it made of crystal. I then start to look around to try and find the temple we meet to defend, I then see Cody waving us over to him as he is hiding behind a brush. Cody then puts his finger to his mouth indicated we should be quiet. I nod and was the first one to get over to Cody, I then ask him "What is it Cody?" He then points behind the bushes and downwards.

I then hear a digimon speaking, his voice sounds like it permanently angry yet noble "Beelzebumon just turn into your blast mode and fly up there! I not caring you up to the temple!" When I first look over to see what happening, I see Beelzebumon is standing beside this other digimon. He must be a demon lord by the way he is acting and talking to Beelzebumon. This digimon has these huge bats like wings and they have four red spikes running along at the top of the wing close together where the wings start to curve down. He has brown fur covering his main part of his body while he has light purple legs from the knee down and light purple arms from elbow to his claws. Also, looks like he has two shiny rings of some sort of metal around his arms on his brown fur, but from here I can't tell what type it is. The part that separates his brown fur and light purple skin, has a ring of large teeth that almost look like shark teeth around his arm and leg. His has five huge red claws on each hand and has three huge red talons on each foot as well. On his left foot, there looks like there is some sort of black ring it looks like it could be a holy ring but not with that colour it can't be. I then see that he has two large horns coming out of his head, they curve out for a moment before they curve back. Other than that, I just see he has a lot of black hair coming out of the top of his head. I can't see the front of his body right now, and Beelzebumon doesn't look happy about what this digimon just said to him.

"OH, COME ON! Demon it not that hard, of a request! I don't want to use my blast mode right away, this might be one of last good fights I will have! Let me enjoy this, it not like I will have any chance to fight Azulongmon ever again." Beelzebumon is now crossing his arms at the other digimon, I guess his name is Demon.

Demon then sighs before he said "Listen to me, Beelzebumon I not going to carry you up there since what are you going to do after we start the battle? Azulongmon can fly around for fuck shake!"

Beelzebumon then reply with "I'm full able to battle air born enemy!" I then see him hold out his hands as he catches his two shotguns has they materialize out of thin air. "I got my Berenjena, right here and they can blast anything out of the sky." Beelzebumon then point his two shotguns towards the sky and smiles, I guess he calls his shotgun Berenjena. That sure is a mouth full, I then feel someone put their hand on my shoulder and turn to see TK was the one who did it. I then see everyone is now here and looking on at the two demon lords conversion below.

I then hear Demon shout at Beelzebumon "That doesn't matter when we are facing Azulongmon! What are you going to do if he decides to try and flees! With the both of us flying then it won't be a problem if that happens! Stop being a fucking idiot for once your stupid life!" I gulp Demon seems like he is losing his cool over Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon then points his gun at Demon and while he shouts, "What did you just call me Demon!?" They look like they're going to be fighting between themselves soon. I guess that better for us then if they do fight it means we will only have to worry about one demon lord then, or at the very least two weaken demon lords.

Demon then turns his head towards us so we can see it and he looks super pissed off. He has this large purple jewel on his forehead and these large fangs are coming out of his mouth as well. I then see a pentagram on his right shoulder while his chest isn't cover in brown fur instead it has the same light purple skin as his legs and arms but also has these red triangles at the four corners of the purple skin. At the center of the purple skin is this red mark that almost looks like it was a scar form a previous battle. He also has a metal band that runs around his waist just like the ones on his arms but this one has some sort of round belt buckle. Demon then shouts at Beelzebumon "I will not carry you Beelzebumon, either you fly up to the temple with me or I leave you behind and you won't be fighting anyone! You are a moron to think I would carry you to the temple in the first place!" As he was saying this he points towards the sky, where I assume the temple is but is somehow hidden from our sight.

Beelzebumon then lower his shotgun while he says, "I don't see at the very least why we can use the portal to just go up there instead of flying then." He then turns his head away and we all quickly duck as he was looking in our direction.

We then hear Demon shout at Beelzebumon "For the last time, I told you we can't because of the barrier around the temple! We will have to blast our way in and you could easily do that if you were in your blast mode! Which has the wings you need to get the fuck up there!" We then hear someone getting hit, we all slowly peak out of bushes to see Beelzebumon rubbing the back of his head.

TK then speaks up and tries to talk over the other two as they start to argue even more "We need some sort of plan to take these two. We can hope that one of them will start a fight and then we will only have to deal with one but I don't want to take that chance." He then looks over to Davis and says "Davis, I think you and Magnamon should handle Beelzebumon since I think he will have speed need to combat Beelzebumon reaction time. I handle Demon with Seraphymon while the rest of you digivolving to your highest forms." We all nod at TK when he was saying this.

Then Cody speaks up "Well how should we spilt our forces then? We should try and separated them so they can't fight, together right?" TK just nods his head at Cody, I know he right but… there no but you can work with them. They will have your back in the fight, there nothing to worry about.

TK then speaks up after he done thinking "I think only Silphymon should back up Magnamon, the other will help me with Demon. I don't think they will be fast enough or small enough to dodge Beelzebumon attacks. Plus, I don't know how Demon is going to fight us so he going to more of a wild card then Beelzebumon." He then looks over to Yolei and Davis and says "Look if you can beat him great but I don't think that will happen so try and play with him. We will try and finished off Demon as quickly as we can, then join you to finished off Beelzebumon. Right now, I think we should just let these guys keep arguing as it buys us time for Azulongmon to finished his part of event of restoration." We all nod at TK and then turn our head and ears back to Beelzebumon and Demon conversion.

"I don't care what happen Rock Lamp Beelzebumon that was fucking forever ago, before we were sent to the dark ocean!" as Demon is shouting this at Beelzebumon, we all see Beelzebumon smile with satisfaction. What are they talking about?

"I believe that you own me for that and never pay me back yet! If I remember right you say you own me for helping you deal with that town! I mean the other were ready to move on to the next town but no you want to build a new dam for them. We were press for time and children were right about not having time to help the town any more than we already did! If I remember you said to me, stay and help me we be done in a day and that you would own me! So, you never pay me back for staying and helping you with that! I already probably lost my favors with Leviamon since he most likely dead at this point so I want to cash in my favor before something happens so I can't claim it." Beelzebumon then folds his arms and then start to laugh wildly as he was saying the next part "So your carrying me up to that temple!"

Demon then tries and hit Beelzebumon around the head but he dodges as Demon swings his claw at Beelzebumon head "I will go back there and destroy that fucking dam myself, if I have to! I not carrying you up to that god damn temple! If you keep being a…" Demon was about to say more to Beelzebumon but then all of our cellphones and D-terminal go off and they both turn their heads in our direction. I gulp I think they just discover we're here now. Demon then smiles "How about this, you can fight who ever been spying on us, while I go face Azulongmon then."

Beelzebumon then shouts "Oh fuck that shit! The only one worth fighting are WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, that black dragon man! There the only Megas they have and at least the other two fought the dark master, the new kids what did they do? They fought…"

Davis then stands up and shouts "That would be Imperialdramon! You ass hat! I bet he could wipe the floor with your sorry excuse of an ass!" I then see Davis smile while he shouts the next part "But I don't think he need to bother with you, now that we have the Digi-Egg of miracles!" Davis then pulls out his D-3 and shouts "GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!" at the top of his lungs. Veemon then leaps out of the brushes as the golden light cover him.

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"MAGNAMON!" he shouts this as he gets into a fighting position as the golden light has faded. As Magnamon is standing there in his golden armor, Beelzebumon looks really confused on what happen while Demon looks shocked. "I'll make sure you two never reach Azulongmon temple!" as he said this I then see his shoulder pads opening as he then shouts, "Plasma Shoot!" he then launches twenty missiles at Demon and Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon drives out of the way to right while he shouts, "I thought Barbamon said they didn't have access to that form!" he then points both of shotgun at the incoming missiles and then shouts, "Double Impact!" I see that ten missiles are heading after Beelzebumon while the other ten split apart and head after Demon who flew to left. Both of the shotgun starts to fire rapidly at the incoming missiles, he firing at the ones closes to ground and then working his way up. I see Magnamon right fist starting to charge up with plasma as he now charging right for Beelzebumon.

"PATAMON WRAP DIGIVOLVED TO…"

"SERAPHYMON!" Seraphymon then flew over top of us and heads towards Demon while he holds out his right hand at him and shouts "Ascension Hallow!" We hear five deafening thunder claps and I see five bolts of lightning now heading towards Demon.

Demon dodges the bolt of lightning by weaving his way upwards between each of the bolts of lightning, once he clears of the bolts of lightning he holds both his hands together and I see black flames are starting to spin around his wrist and then he shouts "Chaos Flare!" and then a black tornado of flames start to head downwards towards Magnamon missiles, as the missile enter the tornado it explodes. Demon is quickly moving the tornado around and exploding each missile he can before they hit him.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"Aquilamon!" as Aquilamon digivolves, I quickly look over to see if he going to digivolve again. I smile when I see the white light is still around him, that means it was a permanent upgrade.

"AQUILAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"SILPHYMON!" As Silphymon was shout this he kicks himself of the ground and into the air and heads towards Beelzebumon and Magnamon, as he does he starts to move back and forth and there are now three Silphymon as they all shout in unison "Dual Sonic!" they then start rushing towards Beelzebumon now with their right arms pull back.

Beelzebumon is now finished shooting the last missile but he still sliding backwards Magnamon is five meters away from him when Magnamon shouts "Magnum Punch!"

Beelzebumon shouts "Oh like hell buster!" He then throws both of his shotguns at Magnamon face. Magnamon is able to weave to right to avoid the first one but then is hit in the head by the second one. Beelzebumon then plants both hands on the ground flips himself over as he midair he shouts, "Quick Shot!" He fires one round at Magnamon head as he upside down with the shotgun in his right hand and this hits Magnamon in the chin and sends him backwards as he starts to flip over in the air. Magnamon then lands on the ground creating a cloud of dust. As he still spinning he then fires second shot gun at one of Silphymon and then it disappears and goes right through the image. He then lands on his feet and then throws both shotguns at the incoming Silphymon. One of them hits Silphymon and the image fades away, that when he shouts, "Darkness Claw!" and I see his left hand ignites with these black flames and he starts to rush forward at Silphymon with his left hand pull back ready to impale him.

Silphymon then see what about to happen and tries to dodge by moving to right and out of the way of Beelzebumon who coming towards him. Beelzebumon then rushes past Silphymon as he was able to dodge out of the way of Beelzebumon attack and then I see that he is smiling… oh no he is baiting Silphymon with that attack. Silphymon then moves in taking the bait and he about to punch Beelzebumon in the back of the head when Beelzebumon flames quick go on his left hand and he spins himself around to hit Silphymon. I shout, "It a trap Silphymon!" but then I realize that I was too late.

Beelzebumon laughs and shouts "Quick Shoot!" both of his shotguns materialize in his hands instantaneously and he fires both at Silphymon now. Silphymon tries to use my warning but he was only able to dodge the first shot that was aim for his right shoulder just barely and then the other one hits him right in the chest. His chest plate shatter into pieces and then is sent flying backwards and starts to drop off the mountain while he rolls down it. Please be safe Silphymon… I then see Ken throwing Wormmon almost like a football as he starting to be cover with white light. Wormmon looks like he has his eyes close and all of his feet looks like he trying to fly with them as they move up and down.

"WORMMON WRAP DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"IMPERIALDRAMON!" as he is shouting this I realize how big he his and duck down as the giant black and red dragon start to fly towards Demon now. His tail clips the top of the bushes we were hiding behind and then I see his wings starting to change.

"Excalibur!" I see Seraphymon sword materialize in his right hand and he now swing it at Demon at close quarter combater. He slashes down at Demon and Demon then starts flying backwards and looks like he trying to create space between the two of them.

"IMPERIALDRMON MODE CHANGE TO…"

"IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!" I then see Imperialdramon stand there with his arm cannon point towards Demon and he shouts, "Positron Laser!" the cannon on his right arm then start to flash white before it fires at Demon who currently backing away from Seraphymon now. Demon then smiles as he sees the attack coming towards him.

Demon then shouts, "Hammer Knuckle!" He holds his right arm out to side as he was saying this and a pentagram forms in front of his right hand while a larger pentagram forms to right side of Seraphymon and then a huge black portal opens up. As the black portal is open, I giant version of Demon hand comes out of the portal and slams into the right side of Seraphymon, it was so quick it was just a blur until it hit Seraphymon. This attack sends him flying to left and right into Imperialdramon positron laser attack and it hits Seraphymon in the back of the head and sends him twirling forward past Demon and off the mountain just like Silphymon. Demon then rushes forward towards Imperialdramon now that he done dealing with Seraphymon.

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"ANKYLOMON!" I see a white flash of light coming behind me, I gulp these two are proving to be difficult. I hope we have enough to keep them away from Azulongmon, while he completes his task.

"ANKYLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"SHAKKOUMON!" I hear Shakkoumon shout this from behind me and then see the giant clay doll flying over our heads and heading towards Demon now. I look over to Gatomon and realize that we both the last one to digivolve. I hold up my Digivice and look at her, we both nod at each other and then Gatomon then jumps out of the bushes and then my Digivice and my chest start to glow pink.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVES TO…"

"ANGEWOMON!" as Angewomon shouts this she unfolds her wings and pulls back her right arm and hold out her left towards Demon. She then shouts, "Holy Arrow!" and then an arrow appears in her right hand and then she lets go with the right hand and the arrow flies right for Demon now.

Demon quickly barrel rolls to his right avoiding the arrow and then pulls back his right arm as he approaches Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon is now also pulling back his right arm ready to attack Demon as he attacks close quarters. Imperialdramon is the first one to make a move as he starts to slash with his right claw downwards as he shouts "Imperial Claw!"

Demon then barrel rolls to his right and shouts "Slash Nail!" He then starts to slash up the forearm of Imperialdramon and leaves five large cuts that tear up Imperialdramon arm as he travels up his arms and then when he reaches Imperialdramon head he pulls back his right claw again slashes again for Imperialdramon face.

Shakkoumon has seen enough and shouts "Justice Beam!" I see red beams coming out of his eyes and head for Demon as he was about to hit Imperialdramon again. They hit Demon right in the head and this causes him to move backwards as he slashes and miss Imperialdramon head by a few centimeters.

Imperialdramon uses this time to swing his right claw backwards and back hand Demon while he shouts, "Imperial Claw!" Demon then goes crashing into the cliff side the right below our bushes. I look over to Beelzebumon and see that he and Magnamon are fighting hand to hand right now.

Magnamon parry Beelzebumon left jab with his own left hand as it is cover with the black flames and as he does Beelzebumon then puts out the flames and grab hold of his Magnamon left hand and then pulls him forward as he does this, he shouts "Quick Shot!" his shotgun then materialize in his right hand and is point towards Magnamon gut. He then fires a single round into Magnamon gut and I see Magnamon is bleeding a lot now out of his gut. Beelzebumon then let's go and Magnamon is holding his gut with his with both hands as he falls to the ground. Beelzebumon laughs and while he says, "Some Mega you are, WarGreymon didn't even fall that quickly!" He then picks up his right foot and thrusted kicks Magnamon right in the face.

"Divine Breaker!" Seraphymon shouts this as fly up into view with Silphymon and they both rush towards Beelzebumon. Seraphymon then punches forward and sends a huge ball of cracking electricity right for Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon see this coming right for him and then he jumps backwards away from the attack. Silphymon is rushing Beelzebumon while Seraphymon is rushing towards Magnamon, as he reaches Magnamon he puts his hand on him and shout "Final Heal!" and a rainbow of colour appear of a split second and then it gone.

Magnamon stands up and he looks like he completely healed and doesn't even look like he was hit in anyway now. Magnamon then charges for Beelzebumon while he pulls back his right hand as he does this he shouts, "I ready for round two Beelzebumon and I won't make the same mistake twice!"

Silphymon has put both of his hand together and I see a red spark between them as I see a ball of red energy forming. Silphymon then shouts "Top Gun! When he pushes forward with both hand to launched red energy ball towards Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon doesn't really pay attention to Silphymon attack and just looks at what just happen with Magnamon, when he sees Magnamon standing up and shouting at him. He then shouts "Crap, Demon they have a healer! We both need to kill that blue angle!" He then dodges Silphymon attack without really look at it, then he raises both arms and shouts "Double Impact!" He starts shooting with the gun his right hand while the other one appears his left hand. Now that both have appear I see barrage of shots coming right for Magnamon as he is charging for Beelzebumon.

Then they all miss Magnamon as he flies past him, that when I realize he not aiming for Magnamon but for Seraphymon instead. Seraphymon tries to fly upwards out of the incoming fire but Beelzebumon is quick to read what he about to do and start to shoot there in advance. Three shots hit Seraphymon, two of them hit him in his right shoulder and I see crack start to form as this cause him to spin around while the last shot hit Seraphymon in his back causing a large dent to form there. Magnamon opens his shoulder pads and shouts "Plasma Shot!" and I see Twenty missiles start to fly towards Beelzebumon now. Beelzebumon now must give up his attack and focus on the incoming missiles that are head his way. Magnamon is still closing the distance as I see his right hand and left foot are glowing with Plasma now.

We then feel the ground start shake as we see Demon bolt of out of the cliff right for Seraphymon now, and using the opening Beelzebumon has created for him. I see he is holding out his right arm as he flying towards Seraphymon now and then a see a pentagram forming in front of his fist as he shouts "Hammer Knuckle!" I look around and don't see the portal opening anywhere near Seraphymon now. I then hear a crash as I see Magnamon is now being smashing into the ground by Demon giant hand. The first quickly returns back into the portal and now I see Demon has pull back his right fist and I see black flames starting to spin around it. Demon then punches Seraphymon across his jaw as he was still spinning from Beelzebumon attack, as the punch connects with Seraphymon jaw Demon shouts "Chaos Flare!" and a black tornado of flames start to fry Seraphymon face.

I then see Angewomon who the closest start to driving towards Demon, she then folds her wings and flips herself over and is charging towards Demon heel first. Beelzebumon see what about to happen to Demon the fires four rounds at Angewomon and shout "Oh now you don't pretty bird!" Beelzebumon then has to jump backwards as a missile explodes at his feet. There two more missiles he still has shoot down and the throws his guns at them to make them explode.

Shakkoumon gets in the way of the rounds and start blowing in air as he tries and absorb Beelzebumon attack. He was able to absorb the first three rounds that Beelzebumon shot at Angewomon but as he absorbs the fourth a see smoking coming out of his ears and then he shouts "Kachina Bombs!" and then launches twenty clay disks at Beelzebumon now.

Angewomon is now able to attack Demon without being interrupted by anyone and shouts "Holy Charge Kick!" and hit Demon right in the chest this send Demon flying towards Beelzebumon now. Demon then catches himself after flying through the air for about ten meters and then starts charging Seraphymon again.

Imperialdramon is now beside Seraphymon and Angewomon and he raise his right arm and it look like he having trouble aim with it. I then see the cuts along his arm and realize that he must be in a lot of pain. Imperialdramon then catches Seraphymon with his left hand and then shouts, "Positron Laser!" and his cannon fires right for Demon as it flashes white before firing. Demon doesn't move and I realize that Imperialdramon missed his target because his hand were shaking.

Seraphymon then shouts "Final Heal!" I see rainbow light coming out of Seraphymon for instant as it covers Imperialdramon and Angewomon. As the light fades I see Imperialdramon arm is fully heal now. Seraphymon then flies out of Imperialdramon hand and turns to Angewomon and says, "Thank you Angewomon, I don't know how much longer I would of last if it wasn't for you."

Beelzebumon shouts "OH COME ON! What is it going to take to kill that stupid angel!" Beelzebumon jumps backwards as clay disk at starting to explode at his feet. Magnamon now get up by placing his hand on ground behind and then spins and flips himself over and starts rushing towards Beelzebumon.

Demon just simply says "I agree with you Beelzebumon, what is it going to take to kill this blue angle!" I then see Demon puffing up his chest then he shouts "Flame Inferno! A stream of green flames start coming out of his mouth now and are heading right for Imperialdramon, Angewomon and Seraphymon. The stream of green fire is huge as it can easily cover Imperialdramon whole body if he not careful. They all start to fly upwards and out of the flames.

"Magnum Punch!" I see Magnamon jabbing forward with his right hand as he tries to hit Beelzebumon in the head. Beelzebumon just dodges out of the way by ducking downwards while his left claw is starting to glow with black flames and then Magnamon left leg start to glow with plasma now. Magnamon then raise his left foot and shouts "Magnum Kick!" and then starts to round house kicks Beelzebumon in the head.

Beelzebumon shouts "Darkness Claw!" He then slashes downwards at Magnamon left leg with his left claw. When both attack clash with one each other I see Plasma and dark flames flying in every direction. Beelzebumon smiles and shouts "Quick shot!" and breaks off from the clash and jumps backwards now. Magnamon kick through and spins around when Beelzebumon is jumping backwards, his shotguns materialize in his hands and then fires two shoots at Magnamon. One of them hits his chest plate while the other back of his head and this sends him backwards. Beelzebumon is now leaping forward at Magnamon and I see rocks being sent flying backwards as he does. As he approaches Magnamon he then jumps onto Magnamon body and then jumps towards Demon using Magnamon's body as a stepping stone. Magnamon's body then crashes into the ground and creates a crater as he lands, Shakkoumon is now trying to get in between Demon and Beelzebumon so he can't help Demon. Beelzebumon laughs and shouts "Out of the way, you lump of clay!" he then points both of his shotguns at Shakkoumon and shouts "Double Impact!"

"Dual Sonic!" we hear Silphymon shout this as he then creates three images of himself when Beelzebumon is starting to open fire upon Shakkoumon as he flies through the air towards Demon. Then all the copies of Silphymon start flying towards Beelzebumon with their right fist pull back. Shakkoumon then start to fall towards the ground as he couldn't tank all the damage Beelzebumon was sending his way but just as Shakkoumon was starting to fall to the ground, Silphymon first image punches Beelzebumon across the jaw and we hear a loud cracking noise. Beelzebumon then drops both of his shotguns and they disappear as they leave his hands

The second image goes to hit Beelzebumon now only a few second after the first one but then Beelzebumon catches the second Silphymon image as it goes to land the hit on his jaw. As soon as Beelzebumon catches Silphymon the other image that was behind Silphymon just disappears and then Beelzebumon shouts "You got a good right jab there Kido, but you're in the wrong weight class! Try again when you can reach Mega level!" Beelzebumon then pulls Silphymon in closer to him and then pulls him downwards then plants both legs on to Silphymon back and then kicks off Silphymon and start leaping through the air again as he heads back over to Demon. Silphymon then crashes into the ground and creates a big crater, he tries to stand up by pushing himself off the ground but it doesn't work and he just falls to the ground.

Demon during this time has been keeping back Imperialdramon, Seraphymon and Angewomon with the green flames coming out of his mouth. As soon as one of them tries to break off from the others he would just increase the amount of fire in that area. Beelzebumon is now flying over top of Demon flames and that when stops spewing out flames from his mouth. He then holds out both of his hand to his sides and pentagrams start to form as he shouts, "Hammer Knuckle!" I see two pentagrams over top of Imperialdramon and Angewomon and then two fists come down and smashes into their heads and their sent flying towards the ground now.

Beelzebumon yells "Double Impact!" he then raises both of his hands and catches his shotguns as they materialize while he is sailing towards Seraphymon. He then starts to fire multiply rounds at Seraphymon now.

Seraphymon is starting to dodge each of the shoots that are being fire at him by Beelzebumon as he flies downs and then to the right, when he does a spin back to left he is hit in his back by Beelzebumon. Seraphymon then raise his hand and I see it starting to spark with electricity, that when I hear Demon shout "Hammer Knuckle!" and then I see two pentagrams on both Seraphymon right and left side. Then two fists come out of the portal and smash together and I see Seraphymon starting to falling out of the air before he was able to get off his attack. Beelzebumon then start to pelt Seraphymon with round after round as he starts to fall to the ground. Seraphymon then crashes into the ground with Beelzebumon follow soon after as he lands on Seraphymon back. Demon then says, "Was the really necessary to come over here like that… YOU CAN FLY!" he shouts this last part and I gulp look at all of digimon they all look pretty bad at this point in time.

Beelzebumon then start laughing at Demon he holds his stomach with his left claw as he drops both of his shotguns they start to disappearing as soon as they leave his hands. He then says "I could have done that but then that wouldn't of be as much fun! When you can't fly, you got to think on feet and it wonderful! You should try it sometime Demon!" Demon then let's go this blood curling scream when Beelzebumon was done talking.

"YOU ARE A FOOL BEELZEBUMON!" Demon shouts this at Beelzebumon and it looks like he is going to take his head off any moment. Beelzebumon then start to slow clap as Demon is almost hyperventilating out of rage. Demon shouts at him "What is that for!"

Beelzebumon then responds with "Well I know your more powerful the angrier you get, this should do nicely against Azulongmon now. How about we leave this trash behind and we go kill us a god? Also, can you give me a lift?" Beelzebumon is smiling now and looks like he trying to not to laugh. I see Seraphymon trying to move but then Beelzebumon shouts "Quick Shot!" and then a shotgun appears in his right hand, and fire a blast down at Seraphymon head. Seraphymon stops moving but hasn't de-digivolved yet.

Demon then points his fists at Beelzebumon and then shouts "I will murder you once we get this mission done Beelzebumon! Now let's go!" he then starts to fly towards where he was point in the sky before. Beelzebumon then steps off Seraphymon and into the ground now.

Imperialdramon then stands up and shouts "Positron laser!" And then points his right arm cannon at Beelzebumon as it being to flash white before it fires at Beelzebumon. At the same time, he opens his chest cannon and then start to aim towards Demon after he fire his arm cannon at Beelzebumon. A few seconds after he fired at Beelzebumon he shouts, "Super Positron Laser!" and we see another flash of white light as he fires a huge white ball at Demon. Beelzebumon jumps backwards to avoid being hit by Imperialdramon but Demon doesn't notice in time and is get clip in his right wing as barrel rolls to right of him. Imperialdramon then says, "We will not allow you to Kill Azulongmon!" Imperialdramon is having trouble breathing by the look of things right now.

Beelzebumon then spins his body midair so he is facing Imperialdramon and shouts "Quick Shot!" as both shotguns materialize in his hands he fires both at Imperialdramon just after he finished speaking. Both shots hit Imperialdramon and then he falls back over to the ground. Beelzebumon then quickly spins backwards so he can land on his feet and yells "Stay down!" as he lands on both feet, he pushes up the ground as he slides backwards. Beelzebumon then looks around at the rest of the digimon and smiles "Good that enough of you brats!" When he starts to laugh, he fails to notice a single yellow orb floating down out of the sky as it appears right above Seraphymon.

As the yellow orb is absorb by Seraphymon, he quickly pushes himself off the ground and shouts "Final Heal!" as he points one hand towards Magnamon and the other towards Imperialdramon. I see rainbow of light coming out of both hand and get absorb by Magnamon and Imperialdramon. The light stops and then he points his hand towards Silphymon and Shakkoumon and then shouts, "Final Heal!" The rainbow of light again comes out again and get absorb by Silphymon and Shakkoumon. He then flies over to Angewomon and then touches her and I see rainbow light covering the both of them now. As this all happens in a matter of seconds all the digimon at the same time start to stand back up. Seraphymon then points towards Beelzebumon and shouts "By the power invested to me, I will end your fight against the digital world!" he then starts forming seven balls of holy energy in front of him and then shouts "Seven Heavens!" and launches seven orbs at Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon looks stun for a second before he shouts, "What the hell!" he then jumps up and over the attack and then looks at Demon who is also confused and shouts "That guy is the child of hope digimon! With Azulongmon so close by we won't stand a chance if he keeps feeding him energy like that!" I then he sees this black energy starting to glow around Beelzebumon now, I gulp I think I know what this means judging by Matt story of when he faced Beelzebumon. "Demon your right! I use my blast mode!" as he says this black energy start forming a ball around him and then once it completed it explodes and then I see Beelzebumon flying there flapping his wings as he points his left arm cannon thing at Seraphymon. "So, which one of us will stay here to keep them busy while the other kills Azulongmon then?" Beelzebumon sounds super calm right now, that sort of scares me.

Demon then chuckles when he sees Beelzebumon blast mode and says "Finally but your right, we do need to spilt up for now… I say you keep them busy. If I let you go fight Azulongmon you might try and drag out the fight because you're enjoying it too much. Plus, this way you get more time fighting them, remember the second rule is still in place!" As Demon was finished saying that he starts flying towards the sky where he was point before. I gulp what does he mean by the second rule?

Beelzebumon just smiles and says "I hate it when your right Demon. Well Kido, try not to die to quickly then!" Beelzebumon then start to laugh as he moves between us and Demon, what are we going to do now?


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Kari POV

Davis shouts "We need someone to after Demon! We can't just let him in the temple without a fight?" as he was saying this we all nod at him, but we need to keep people back here to fight Beelzebumon while he in his blast mode.

TK then says "I agree Davis, but what Matt told me about his fight with Beelzebumon, he get a lot strong when he in this form… We going to need Seraphymon here since it only reason why Beelzebumon is staying behind… But who are we going to send after Demon…." TK put his fingers on his temple and start to rubbing as he trying to think of the best plan.

I then say "I'll go, and I think Yolei should back me!" Everyone looks at when I say this. I then explain my reason "Well with both of them they can switch to fighting close quarter and long distance, right?" I start to rub my thumbs together, when Yolei seems shocked by my comment. I'm want to go not because I don't trust them to make sure Demon doesn't enter the temple but to show them I want to work as I team and not pull any more solo acts… Action speak louder than words, right?

TK nods his head and says "I think that the best we can do… Shakkoumon is too slow to fly after him and is too big to sneak away just like Imperialdramon. Seraphymon has to stay…" TK then looks over to Davis and he sighs "Davis I know you want to go with Kari… but I think you should stay here with Magnamon, we going to need his speed if we stand a chance against Beelzebumon."

Davis looks TK and sighs "Right, but Magnamon will cover while they are going after Demon until they get inside the temple then." Davis is now looking right into TK eyes and then he nods his head. Davis smiles and then shouts "Angewomon! Silphymon! Magnamon! Get your butts over here!"

As Davis was shouting this I turn my attention to Beelzebumon and he points his blaster that attached to his arm at Seraphymon. The end part of the cannon opens up and dark purple light is getting absorb into the end of the blaster and a red ball start to forming inside at the part that just open up at the end. Beelzebumon then shouts "Death Slinger!" and then a huge red beam of energy fires at Seraphymon. Seraphymon folds his wings and drops out of the sky to avoid the attack. As the red beam, missing Seraphymon by a few centimeters it then collides into the mountain range on the over side of the valley. As it does this, the crystals start to reflecting the light though out the valley and it would have been a wonderful sight if I hadn't seen the damage it did to the mountain, the beam has dug it way through the mountain and the crystal inside of the new formed tunnel are melting. I gulp I don't want to think what would happen if we got hit by that attack.

Angewomon, Silphymon and Magnamon use this attack as cover and rush over to Davis as he shouting at them. Imperialdramon then see them leaving and decides to give them some covering fire. He raises his right arm cannon and I see it start to flash with white as he about to fire it off at Beelzebumon now. Imperialdramon shouts "Positron Laser!" The cannon fires right for Beelzebumon and he just flies to right as he flaps his wings and attack miss him by meters.

Beelzebumon then turns his attention towards Imperialdramon now and away from us, as our digimon are now in front of us. Angewomon then says "What is it Davis? We should be helping the other."

Davis then says "Well we have a change of plan we can't let Demon just go after Azulongmon, so you, Kari, Silphymon and Yolei are going to go after him." He then has a big smile on his face and says "And Magnamon will cover you as go after him… but he coming back to help fight after you reached Demon."

The digimon just nod and then Angewomon and Silphymon then pick up me and Yolei as we start to fly after Demon. I feel the air rush past my face as we speed after Demon, as I look ahead I noticed Demon has slow down a bit now and has his left arm in front of his face. I see smoke coming off him but he continues forward, he then stops flying and pulls back his right arm and then it starts to glow purple and then he shouts "Double Dust!" as he punches forward while he shouts this his fist stops midair and then I see a crack in the air. That must be where the temple is then, I was about to shout to inform everyone that Demon is trying to enter the temple.

That is until I hear Beelzebumon shout "OH kidos! Where do you think, you're going!" I then see Magnamon is about to tackling us on our right side. I then hear Beelzebumon shout "Death Slinger!" Magnamon then tackles us and moves us out of the way.

I then hear Magnamon shout "Light Aura Barrier!" I then see Magnamon cover himself with a plasma barrier and after a few seconds I see Beelzebumon red beam firing right where we were. The red beam only hit the right side of Magnamon Barrier but as it does I see Magnamon start to turn red before the barrier start spinning and send him downwards. I hear Magnamon shouting "I don't feel so good!" At the rate, he spinning inside the barrier I don't blame him, he just looks like a blur inside the thing.

I look back at Beelzebumon now and see that Seraphymon has Excalibur in his hand and is engaging Beelzebumon in close quarter fighting now. I then back to look at Demon and see that the crack has grown a lot bigger now and it looks like it going to shatter any moment. I then see Demon pull back his right arm one more time as it still covers with purple glow and then he shouts "Double Dust!" as he punches forward I see barrier surrounding the temple crack open and I briefly see some trees inside but as soon as Demon enter the opening he made, the opening repair itself.

After Angewomon see this we pick up the speed and then we hear Yolei and Silphymon start to screaming. We both look back and see that there ten meter or so behind us now, then they start to fly backwards away from the temple. I Shout "Yolei what wrong!"

As they back away until their about twenty meter away I hear Silphymon shout back to us "We were covered in this blinding light and it started to burning us! I don't think we be able to follow you!" I tilt my head to my right side, what are they talking about? I don't see any blinding light nor anything isn't burring us.

I get what happening now, I then tell Angewomon "It must be the temple defense system, like the bugs Cody dealt with at Ebonwumon temple. He did say only Joe and Matt are able to enter the temple normal, right? So, Azulongmon must be the guardian of my crest then…" Angewomon then nods her head at me like she agrees.

She then says "I think your right Kari but if that correct then Yolei and Silphymon won't be able to help us with Demon…." I look over to Yolei and she seems worry and it looks like she and Silphymon are trying to find a way past the light as they are flying around.

I shout to Yolei "Yolei, I don't think you will be able to enter the temple! I'm sorry but I think for now, it will be just me and Angewomon… you should head back to other so your safe!" Yolei looks at me and then sighs like she disappointed she can't come. I then shout "Yolei, I need you make sure TK and Davis don't do anything stupid! I am counting on you to keep them out of trouble while I deal with Demon!" I know I haven't had the time to properly apologize to her yet but I trust her hundred percent. I will not let what Lilithmon said to Tai affect me any longer, everyone deserves a chance to show that there good inside them. My chest starts to glow pink and then I see the temple appearing in the air, it resting on island made of clouds. The temple itself looks like a roman temple of sorts, it a square building with stone pillars on the outside holding the overhang up as it extends twenty meters out from the main building walls. The temple itself is made up of marble by the look of things. On the outside of the temple I can see that mine and TK crest are carved into the front of the temple, there giant version of my crest takes up the entire right side of the temple while TK takes up the entire left side of the temple. The island itself has a garden of all sort of fruit, veggies and meat? I see meat growing out of the ground at one part of the island now.

I then hear Yolei shout "Kari, you can count on me! I keep the both of them safe for you! Now going in there and stop Demon before it too late!" As I turn to look at Yolei, I was just able to nod at her before Angewomon takes off the temple. Yolei looks happy, I need to apologize to her right after this is done. She didn't deserve to be treated like she was and it was all my fault.

Angewomon then flies right up to clouds and then she put me down on the island, I glad we didn't have to blast our way in or else we might have been too late to stop Demon. I then see Demon marching his way over to the temple that Azulongmon is mostly likely in, I gulp then shout, "Demon stop right there!"

Demon stops marching forwards and just turns around to look at me as I was shouting at him, he just sees me and Angewomon standing there and then he starts to laugh at us. "Your here to stop me, aren't you! That is priceless, there no way an ultimate digimon alone will be able to stand against me, yet alone any mega level digimon! Now if you don't want to be killed, don't get in my way!" Demon then turns around and start to walk towards the temple again.

Angewomon then start to fly to her right as she pulls back her right arm and holds her left arm out point towards Demon. Angewomon then shouts "Holy Arrow!" as the arrow is done forming and then she lets go of the arrow with her right hand.

The arrow start flying towards Demon right shoulder as he is walking towards Azulongmon temple, he turns around as soon as he hears Angewomon shout her attack. Demon sighs then says, "I didn't want to kill you Angewomon but you force my hand!" as he was saying that he lends to left and the arrow just flies past his shoulder. Demon then raise both hands and then I see black flames starting to spark and circle his hands when he shouts, "Chaos Flare!" after he shouts this, he unleashes a black tornado of flames at Angewomon.

Angewomon then start to fly to right to try and avoid the tornado of black flames but it looks like it starting to gain on Angewomon and she know it as well. Angewomon then draws back her right arm and then shouts, "Holy Arrow!" an arrow forms in between her two hands she then raises her left arm and points it towards Demon. She then let's go of the arrow and it then sent in the direction of Demon. She then folds her wings and start to drop towards the ground now as she is driving head first.

Demon then laughs when he just dodges out of the way of the arrow to right but as he does the black flames are sent to left giving Angewomon more breathing room. Demon then says, "I don't see how you're going to be able to beat me, when your attack is so easy to read!" He then pulls his flames back to right to try and grill Angewomon again.

Angewomon just as she was about to hit the ground pulls out of her drive as she unfolds her wings and start to fly quickly across the ground she then says, "That attack was only meant to buy time for this!" She then flips over and start to head heel first for Demon now as she shouts, "Holy Charge Kick!"

The black flames stop coming out of Demon hands and then he takes a deep breath in as Angewomon is five meters away before he exhales as he shouts "Flame Inferno!" a stream of green flames starts to come out of his mouth just as Angewomon heel was fifty centimeters or less away from his face. Angewomon is then bath in the flames and Demon isn't letting up as he starts to incinerate Angewomon.

I shout at the top of my lungs "STOP!" I don't want Angewomon to die here. Demon actually listen to me and the flames go away and then I see the light of de-digivolution and I run over to see that Angewomon has turn back into Salamon. I pick up Salamon and hold her in my arms as she unconscious even when she in her rookie form, I see that she is covered in black soot and I wipe it away from her eyes. I see Demon walking away and I just ask him "Why?"

Demon stops walking forward and then just turns towards me and twist his head at my question, he then asks me "What do you mean by that question?" Wait does this mean, I might be able to talk him out of trying to kill Azulongmon. I mean from what I over hear of Demon and Beelzebumon argument he wasn't always a bad person.

I gulp then answer him "I'm asking why did you spare her when I ask you to stop?" Demon then looks right into my eyes when I ask him that question. I see some doubt in his eyes right now.

Demon then says "You are not the one who betray us, plus you have done good work for the digital world… I figure this would be fine to let her live as you pose no real threat to our plan… It the least I could do. Now let me go get my revenge." Demon then turns away and start walking away from me as he tries to enter the temple again.

I shout to him "Why are you doing all this!?" Demon then stops again but doesn't turn around to face me. I then ask him "You speak of revenge and betrayal, what do mean by that?" I hear Demon sigh before he turns towards me.

Demon than says "I work with Azulongmon before he turned into his current form, so did the rest of demon lords. After we help them save the digital world, they banished us to the Dark Ocean!" I see his veins at starting to pop out of his neck. Demon is sounding a lot angrier and more aggressive as he continues to speak "I almost gave my life for them, multiple time because I believe in what they were doing! How do they repay us by sending us to that hell scape that called the Dark Ocean! They were our friends and yet they stab us in the back! They deserved to die for they did! Lord Lucemon is giving us a chance to get my revenge and help protect the digital world in the future! They can't be trusted with the care of the digital world!" I can see the stream coming off Demon as he finished shouting at us.

I gulp when I hear this and look down at Salamon… I know I have been having trouble with trusting my friends but I would never want to kill them. His story sounds so sad… TK was right. I need to give Matt a chance to explain himself to why he did what he did. I look over to Demon, I know what they're doing is bad and need to be stop but after listening to his story. I want to help him find peace, he doesn't sound like he a bad person in his heart but a victim. I look at Demon and ask him "Do you know the reason why they banished you to the dark ocean?"

Demon just stares at me while I ask him that question, he turns around and says "No, they just banished us… When I awoke, I was in the dark ocean by myself. I don't care for the reason why they sent us to that place, they did and I'll make sure they pay for that." Demon start to walk towards the temple.

I shout at him "You could find out right now! Before you do something, you might regret! All you have to do is ask him! It might be a total misunderstanding!" I look at Demon and he continues to walk forward but as I finished shouting he start to howl with laughter.

"I can't ask him, he busy doing his part of event of restoration… That doesn't matter if it was misunderstanding or not, that place was hell itself. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy and they did that to their so-called friends. Even IF it was a mistake, why did they never bother to retrieve us then!" Demon then turns around and looks right at me and says, "Why do you care?" I see him frowning as he asks me that question.

I gulp before I reply back to Demon to tell him "I hear some of your conversion about Rock Lamp… You don't sound as evil as you try and act… I was hoping maybe I could talk you out of kill Azulongmon… I want to try and help you however possible, so I could make you see that you don't have to resort to killing him… I want to believe there some good in you, I've been to the dark ocean twice and I know how horrible that place is… So how about we work together and we can sort this out peacefully?"

I see Demon smile and then he starts to laugh again… is that a good sign? Demon stops laughing and then he says "No I will kill Azulongmon along with the rest… That thought of killing them for they did to us was what allow me to survive in the Dark Ocean, I can't just give that up… I want you to know that Lord Lucemon gave us a rule that we are not meant to kill you human as did work to save the digital world, I disagree with him since it would make the mission harder than it already was. I believe we lost Leviamon because of that… but I'm glad I was wrong… Lucemon is right, you lot do deserved to live… Your very kind." Demon then turns around and start to walk away, I notice that Salamon is now awake. As Demon is walking away he says "There will be blood shed here in this temple, they have this coming to them for a long time."

Salamon then says "Kari, I don't think you be able to convince him to stop with words alone…" I frown when Salamon said that, I want Demon to understand that it doesn't need to end with violence. He just shown me that even if he wants to have a heart of evil that goodness can still shine through the darkness. "Kari, the other are counting on us to keep Azulongmon safe… If he kills him, TK and Seraphymon won't be able to stand up to Beelzebumon… The other will fall soon after…" As Salamon was saying this she was struggling to try and get out of my arms so she can fight Demon.

I hold on to her tight and sigh before I say "If you do fight him Salamon you have to promise not to kill him… by the sound of things he deserved much better than the life he was given, and I want him to have that chance… We just need to show him there another way!" my chest is now glowing a bright pink and when Salamon nods at me that she agrees with me. The pink link that coming from my chest intensifies and the light become blinding to me.

"SALAMON WRAP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"MAGNADRAMON!" as I hear Magnamon shout this I feel Salamon expand in my hands and now my right hand is resting on Magnadramon body. I look over to her new form and she this giant light pink lion with five set of angel wings along her back now. Her body is super long now and I look around to see her lower body is wrapping itself around me to protect me incase Demon attack us, I don't think he will. She has four set of legs that have four light pink claws on each of her feet. That when her tail moves past my face, the tail itself keeps getting thinner until the end where it becomes this huge bushy tail that looks exactly like a lion tail. I look towards Magnadramon head now and start into her huge red eye, her entire face is that like a feline. She has this light pink mane that goes around the entire base of her head, I then see that she has giant floppy light pink ears almost hidden in her pink mane. She then has these black and hot pink striped ribbon things coming out the top of her head, they sort of look like horns but are flat and move in the wind. Magnadramon then speaks "Demon, please you don't have to kill Azulongmon. Don't make me fight you!"

Demon then looks back and shakes his head "Damn it, I should have kill you before you were able to reach your Mega level… Move away from the girl! I don't want to hurt her, if you don't then I won't be held reasonable! I will Kill Azulongmon if it the last thing I do!" Demon then raise his hands towards us and I see black flames starting to spark and circle his wrist. Magnadramon nod her head at Demon and start to uncoil herself from around me and she start to fly upwards towards the sky. Just as her tail was a few meters away from my face, Demon point his arms up at Magnadramon and shouts "Chaos Flare!" and when he shouts that black tornado of flames goes rushing towards Magnadramon face.

Magnadramon then looks towards the oncoming flames as they race towards her and she doesn't move to get out of the way she open her mouth and shouts "Hermit Fog!" and she breaths out this white-blue fog that shines in the light, as the fog collides with the flames that Demon is producing I see stream is being made from them. The black flames are not progressing any farer towards Magnadramon now and it now they're both lock in their attack waiting for the other to stop their attack and leave an opening for the other. As I watch Magnadramon breath out this white-blue fog at Demon, I see snowflakes are being formed and falling on the clouds that we are standing on. Demon was the first one to stop his attack and he dashes backwards away from Magnadramon. As he stops the attack Magnadramon shouts "Apocalypse!" and I see black clouds form above her head and then lighting blots start to rain down upon Demon.

Demon start to try and weave through each lightning bolt but after dodging the seventh one he gets hit in his right shoulder. He then gets stunned by the lightning racing through his body and get stuck again but this time in the middle of his chest. More lightning bolt are racing towards Demon and Magnadramon attack isn't letting up anytime soon. Demon the holds out his hand and a pentagram start to form in front them as he shouts "Hammer Knuckle!" I see a pentagram forming under Magnadramon chin and I was about to call out to her warn her but that when the fist comes out of the portal and upper cuts Magnadramon in the chin. As this attack lands the black storm clouds start to disappear and Magnadramon start to fall backwards for a few seconds before she catches herself. During this time, Demon spread his wings and was charging for Magnadramon and pulls back his right arm, he then shouts, "Double Dust!" his right fist in cover in this purple glow.

Magnadramon see the attack coming and shouts "Holy Flame!" she then points her mouth towards Demon and start to breath a torrent of yellow flames at Demon. As she is breathing her attack I feel the warmth coming off it, it doesn't feel like heat from a fire instead it feels like when Angemon or Angewomon uses one of their holy attack. Demon barrel rolls to left to avoid the incoming stream of flames, Magnadramon follows Demon as he does a barrel rolls to left. Demon then drops out of the sky for a moment and then start to fly under Magnadramon, Magnadramon is trying to follow Demon but unable to point her head at Demon in time. Demon use this moment to fly upwards and then he impales Magnadramon gut with his right fist, Magnadramon screams out in pain. As Demon pulls his fist out of Magnadramon, I see the purple energy that was around his fist has gone into Magnadramon wound and now there are dark purple lines pulsing around the wound, plus it looks like it be burnt as well. Demon then flies away but makes sure not to let Magnadramon leave his sight, Magnadramon looks like she going to past out any second but before she does she shouts, "Shinning Heal!" as she does a rainbow of light comes out of Magnadramon.

Demon shouts "Damn it! Not this one as well!" I then see that Magnadramon wound is gone and it looks like it was never there in the first place. The purple lines and everything has gone from Magnadramon now. Demon then raise both of his fist as pentagrams start to form in front of them and shouts "Hammer Knuckle!" Magnadramon know what coming and tries to dodge out of the way of the attack. She does a barrel roll to right to avoid the first fist as he was trying to smash her lower back but as she does this her head collides with the second fist as the portal open to her right. As the fist makes connect with Magnadramon lower jaw her head in sent flying to the left and start to spin out of control as the rest of her body follows. Demon then start to fly towards Magnadramon as he pulls back his right fist.

We need to level the playing field, Demon has a lot more experience fighting in his Mega level form… That it! "Magnadramon get him outside the island!" as I shout this to Magnadramon, I hope she understands that if we get him outside then he would also have to fight against the island defense as well. We already proven that they don't affect us when Yolei was hurt by them and not us.

Magnadramon then right herself as she was spinning out of control and Demon has almost reach her, she opens her mouth and shouts "Hermit Fog!" and then she starts to breath the icy mist she uses before. She then starts to move her head around in all direction and it starting to cover the entire island with the mist, as she breathing the mist out I see that it reaches one of the trees in Azulongmon garden and then it starts turning brown before it turns black.

Demon stops charging forward and pentagram start to form inform of his hands as he then raises his hand towards Magnadramon and shouts "Hammer Knuckle!" I see one of the pentagram is forming inside the mist under Magnadramon chin, while the second one is forming behind her. As the portal is opening up inside the mist, I see a blur of the fist and then I hear Demon scream in pain and both Portals are closing and the Pentagram disappear. Demon shouts "FUCK!" Demon is waving his right hand back and forth when I see Demon right hand has turn slightly brown. Magnadramon has now completely cover herself inside the mist now, Demon quickly breaths in and his chest expands to twice it original size Demon then shouts, "Flame Inferno!" and then a giant wall of green flames erupts from his mouth and heads towards Magnadramon.

Demon is covering that entire side of the island with green flames but just as Demon flames were about to black my view from Magnadramon I see her flying towards the edge of the island. That when the wall of flames blocks my view and I don't know if Magnadramon made it out of there in time or now. Demon then keeps the flames going for a solid three minutes, I then see Magnadramon head raise behind Demon as he starts panting now as he is looking ahead of him to try see if he finished Magnadramon off. Magnadramon flies silently just when she behind Demon she opens her jaw and bits around Demon waist and then start swing him back and forth like a dog with a chew toy. Demon screams in pain and then Magnadramon throws Demon to right towards the edge of the island, she then starts to fly after Demon and when she opens her mouth to shout, "Holy Flame!" and then a stream of yellow flames erupts out of her mouth and heads right for Demon.

As Demon flying backwards before he right himself in the air he puts both of his hands together and shouts "Chaos Flare!" I see black flame sparking around his hands before the tornado of black flames start heading towards the incoming holy flames that Magnadramon is producing. They meet at the half way point then collide and this is when Demon finally right himself in the air. That when I notice it what happening Magnadramon flames are slow pushing back Demon black flames. Magnadramon keeps pushing forward and is trying to push Demon off the edge of the island. I see Demon then breathing in and then he shouts, "Flame Inferno!" as the green flames that leave his mouth they then combing with the black flames of the tornado and with this he now starting to push back the yellow flames Magnadramon is creating.

Magnadramon breaks off her attack and flies upwards as Demon combination attack of the black and green flame tornado almost burns her tail. Demon stop breathing out the green flame from his mouth and then start to pull up with the black tornado and is trying to catch Magnadramon. I see black clouds starting to form as she is flying upwards and then she shouts "Apocalypse!" The lightning bolts start to rain down towards Demon before he able to pull up the black tornado to hit Magnadramon. Demon left shoulder get hit and then his attack stops as the electricity runs through his body stunning him. As soon the lightning stuns Demon, Magnadramon start to drive back towards Demon and the black clouds start to disappear but not before they send a few more bolts of lightning straight for Demon. Demon is then hit again as bolt of lightning hits his right wing, and becomes stunned as Magnadramon open her mouth as she five meters away. She then bites down on Demon around his waist and start to fly towards the edge of the island.

Demon is now no longer stun and then he pulls back his left arm and I see that it is starting glow with purple energy he then shouts "Double Dust!" just as he crosses over the edge of the island. I hear Demon screaming but he able to impale Magnadramon in the nose with his left claw before Magnadramon is able to let go of Demon.

The wound left by Demon is huge and I see more purple lines coming out of the wound as Magnadramon has fallen unconsciousness. Before she closes her eyes, I see one of the purple lines racing towards her eye and then it enters her red and it slow start to turn into purple. I can't let this be the end I take a deep breath and shout "MAGNADRAMON!" at the top of my lungs and then I see a white light coming from my body and it start to surround Magnadramon before I lose consciousness myself.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Yolei POV

"Come Silphymon, we need to get back to battle to help there other!" I shout this at Silphymon as we see Angewomon enter the temple. I'm just smiling since it sounds like Kari is trusting me again and that mean the world to me right now. Silphymon is now driving back towards the battle and is aiming right where Davis and other are. I'll make sure that no one does anything stupid and prove to Kari she was right for trusting me. I then look at Silphymon and realize something! "Silphymon you need a combination attack! That will work against Beelzebumon, you need to combine Dual Sonic with Top Gun somehow!"

I see Silphymon smiling and he then shakes his head at me while he is laughing "I'll try my best Yolei, but I won't make any promises okay?" I nod at him, well this need to work if we can't beat Beelzebumon with raw power then we need to use tactics to beat Beelzebumon. I then look down and see Seraphymon is being sent fly away from Beelzebumon to right as his left shoulder pad is glowing red hot. Beelzebumon looks like he wants to chase after Seraphymon.

Imperialdramon is now charging right for Beelzebumon as he pulls back his right arm and shouts "Imperial Crusher!" and his right-hand start to coursing with electricity now and I see his arm cannon is also charging up by the look of things as well. Beelzebumon notices and stops to turn and face Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon is a meter away as he slashes upwards with his claw Beelzebumon lends back when he does Imperialdramon shouts "Positron Laser!"

The cannon flashes white before it fires right into Beelzebumon gut, Beelzebumon smiles and then folds his wings and spins downwards as the laser goes right above his head. He then unfolds his wings and then points his left claw at Imperialdramon and shouts "High Impact!" and lightning start to arc off his claw and then it rushes forwards at Imperialdramon. His black armor is starting to turn red from the electricity that flowing through his body. Beelzebumon is starting to smile and laughing as he sees the pain that Imperialdramon is in now, he then shouts, "I knew you wouldn't be same sort of match as WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon! You just don't have the experiences they have!"

"Justice Beam!" I hear Shakkoumon shout and I see red beams of energy hit Beelzebumon in the back and this stops his attack on Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon start to fall to the ground when Beelzebumon then turns around, I then notice that we close to group and I need to be ready to jump out the arms of Silphymon.

"Bloody Skewer!" I see his shot gun materialize in his left hand and then it starts to take in this dark purple light before he fires the round at Shakkoumon. I don't see what happens as I drive and roll out of Silphymon arms and onto the ground with the others. I do hear a loud explosion and when I turn back I see Shakkoumon face looks like it was blast off and he look like he going to be deleted any second now, I gulp please don't let that happen.

"Yolei! What are you doing here! Your meant to be working with Kari to stop Demon from attacking Azulongmon!" I hear Davis shouting this to me, as Silphymon charges for Beelzebumon to buy the other more time. I hope he remember what I told him, I then look at the other and they all seem worry that I'm back here without Kari.

I then tell them "Kari was the only one who was able to enter the temple, when we tried to enter we end up being blinded and then burnt as we approached the temple…" I gulp at what I have to say next since I don't like it one bit at all "Kari is on her own…"

I then hear Seraphymon shout "Final Heal!" and then I see rainbow of light coming in the direction of Shakkoumon, Beelzebumon notice and start to take aim at Seraphymon before he able to heal the other.

Silphymon then shouts "Dual Sonic!" As he ten meters away from Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon hear Silphymon shouting this behind him and that when he sees that there are three Silphymon charging him now, they all have their arms above their head ready to spike Beelzebumon into the ground.

Beelzebumon laughs and says "That not going to work! I outclass Other Mega while in this mode, and you weren't able to hit me before!" He then raises his shogun in his left claw and shouts "Blood Skewer!" I see the dark purple light begin to be taken in at the end of barrel of the shotgun and then he shoots the Silphymon that was on the right end. The other two starts to circle around Beelzebumon to right and I think I saw a red spark in both images of Silphymon hand. He is doing it! He is trying my suggestion out! Beelzebumon then shouts "Bloody Skewer!" and then shoot the one to right of him after his shotgun takes in that purple light and then he swings around to Silphymon behind him and tries to hit him with his blaster that attached to his arm. While he is spinning around he shouts, "Too bad that you have to connect with that attack to hit me!"

Silphymon then does a quick chuckle and shouts "That where your wrong Beelzebumon!" He then flies upwards and then I see the red ball of energy has finished forming in Silphymon hands and he hurls the red ball of energy right at Beelzebumon face as he shouts, "Top Gun!"

"Show him who boss Silphymon!" I scream at Silphymon, he is making me so proud right now.

Beelzebumon takes the hit right to the head and this cause his head to jolt backwards. Beelzebumon is then sent back a meter or so, and Silphymon then charges right for Beelzebumon as he pulls back his right arm to punch Beelzebumon in the jaw. Beelzebumon then throws his shotgun at Silphymon causing him to barrel roll to right while he shouts, "That was a good trick there Kido but mine will be better!" Beelzebumon then point blaster that on his right arm right at Silphymon face and then shouts, "Death Slinger!" As the barrel, open at the end and it start to take in dark purple light we all hear a boom.

"Magna Punch!" We hear Magnamon shout this as he is flying past us at incredibly speeds, he looks like a blur when he crashes into Beelzebumon and then Beelzebumon cannon fires just as Magnamon lands his punch to Beelzebumon jaw line. The red beam barely misses Silphymon as it flies over top his head, I'm glad Magnamon show up when he did… I think Silphymon would have be instantly turn back into a Digi-Egg if that had happened. Magnamon casing after Beelzebumon now as he sent flying backwards, as Magnamon is casing Beelzebumon he opens his shoulder and shouts "Plasma Shoot!" He then fires twenty missiles at close range at Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon rubs the back of his left claw against his mouth and then he shouts, "That was a good punch, I'll give you that shinny but it will be your last!" He then points his left arm towards Magnamon and shouts "High Impact!" as the lightning build around his claw for a few seconds it then shoots out towards the missiles.

The lightning is racing between each of the missiles and is causing them to explode midair before their able to reach Beelzebumon. The lightning is now racing towards Magnamon he then extends both of his arms to his side and shouts "Light Aura Barrier!" I then see Magnamon is now cover in a plasma shield when Beelzebumon attack reaches Magnamon. The shield is holding against Beelzebumon attack, Magnamon then shouts "Beelzebumon give up while you can!"

Beelzebumon is howling with laugher as Magnamon said that, as he catches his breath he says "That is golden! You think you can actually beat me! Well I guess that means I just have to burst your bubble then!" As lightning is still coming off Beelzebumon left claw he raises his blaster and point it towards Magnamon.

"Ascension Hallow!" we hear Seraphymon shout this and then we hear five loud thunder claps, Beelzebumon also notices this and then looks to his right to see that Seraphymon has heal himself, Shakkoumon and Imperialdramon. He now has his right hand towards Beelzebumon as five lightning bolts are now racing towards him. Beelzebumon stops his attack on Magnamon now and start to fly backwards as he keeps an eye on the incoming attack that Seraphymon is send is way. Seraphymon and Imperialdramon are now racing towards Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon is now smiling as he starts to weave though each of the lightning bolts as they come crashing down beside him. Magnamon now puts down his shield and has both of his palms facing the sky as he holds then in front of him. I see light starting to bend and start spinning around in palms of Magnamon's hands, it looks like the light itself is being sucked into a black hole or something! Magnamon then points both of his palms at Beelzebumon as he shouts, "Shinning Gold Solar Storm!" the light has stop being sucked into the palms of Magnamon now and instead are shooting out golden beam of light from both of his palms.

Beelzebumon left wing almost get clip by Magnamon attack as he was done dodging the last lightning bolt from Seraphymon. Beelzebumon spins downwards away from Magnamon attack as he was sweeping right to left with the golden beams of light. As soon as Beelzebumon is out of the way of Magnamon attack we hear Imperialdramon shout "Super Positron Laser!" I then see a white flash of light coming from Imperialdramon chest as he fires a huge ball of white energy at Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon now spins to the right and barely able to get out of the way of white ball of energy that Imperialdramon just shoot at him when he now face to face with Seraphymon. Seraphymon pulls back his right hand and shouts "Divine Breaker!" I see his right hand is now crackling with electricity as he punches forwards at Beelzebumon a huge ball of lightning is racing right for Beelzebumon face.

"Double Impact!" We hear Beelzebumon shout this as he catches his shotgun in his left hand as it materializes out of thin air and his blaster start to open up as well. They both take in purple light at the same time, he then fires his blaster at the ball of lightning and as red beam shoots out and collide with ball of lighting it disperses. He then fires the shotgun blast at Seraphymon who was flying to right after he launch the ball of lighting and hits him right in the chest he sent flying backwards but is then catch by Shakkoumon before he sent to far. Beelzebumon then start to swing his blaster as it is firing the red beam towards Imperialdramon, Imperialdramon then start to drive towards the ground to get out of the way but then Beelzebumon takes more purple light into his shotgun and fire another round at Imperialdramon. As the shot hits Imperialdramon in his right leg we hear him scream in pain, and we hear Beelzebumon howling with laughter.

Beelzebumon is still swing the huge red beam around and I realize what going to happen, then I hear TK scream "Everyone down the hill!" I nod at him and then realize that Davis isn't moving as he watches Magnamon soring in for punch. I then tackle Davis and we start to roll down the hill, this might hurt but better than having one fired Davis! As we are rolling down the hill I see this pink lion dragon flying under the island in the sky.

"Yolei what was that for!" I hear Davis shout as we reach the bottom of the hill I then slap him and point his face to where we just were and we see the hill become molten hot crystals. "Oh…. Thanks, Yolei…" I gulp that was too close for my liking. I glance back up to island to see that pink lion isn't there anymore, I hope whatever that was it is on Kari and Angewomon side.

I then turn my attention when I hear Magnamon shout "Magnum Punch!" and then I see Magnamon is centimeters away from the back of Beelzebumon skull. Beelzebumon then spins around and flies backwards while smiling.

"This is too bad for you shinny!" we hear Beelzebumon shout as his left claw start to burn with black flames he then shouts, "Darkness Claw!" he then flies back towards Magnamon now ready impale Magnamon. Magnamon doesn't make any attempt to dodge Beelzebumon until the last moment. He rolls his left shoulder backwards and punches Beelzebumon in the jaw line as Beelzebumon darkness Claw tears Magnamon chest plate up and we hear Magnamon scream in pain. He must of tore through the armor and hit Magnamon body.

Magnamon then shouts "Miracle Glitter!" as his body start to shine bright light coming from his body and I see Beelzebumon starting to smoke and it looks like his flesh is starting burn up from the light.

Beelzebumon then pulls his claw out of Magnamon's body and raise his left claw above his head, then he shouts, "Darkness Claw!" As he swipes downwards into Magnamon head and we see where he leaves impact as the metal on Magnamon face is glowing red hot as a ridge has form from the inpacted. Magnamon attack then stops and we see him flying towards the ground he starts to fade in and out… he looks like he going to turn back into an egg any second now. Beelzebumon laughs and then shouts at Magnamon "That hurt shinny! It time to take you off the play field!" he points his blaster right for Magnamon.

"Top Gun!" As I hear Silphymon shout this I see him hurling the red ball of energy right for Beelzebumon head as he flies over top of him. He then drives out of the air towards Magnamon to try and catch him out of the air. Beelzebumon look up at the attack and then just flies to right avoid it. This gives Silphymon the time he needs to catch Magnamon out of the air before he reaches the ground.

"Kachina Bombs!" we hear Shakkoumon shout this and then I see he is launching about ten clay disks at Beelzebumon now. Beelzebumon quickly turns around to see the clay disk flying towards him and just shakes his head.

"High Impact!" he points his left claw at the disk and as lightning start to spark off his hands he shouts at Shakkoumon "You stupid big clay doll! You're out of your league!" as he was shout this the lighting coming off his claw arcs between each of the clay disk and makes them explode midair before there able to reach Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon then start pointing his blaster at Shakkoumon and shouts "Plus your one big target for me!"

Shakkoumon shouts back "Well at least a target is a good enough of a distraction for you then Beelzebumon!" Shakkoumon eyes then glow red and he shouts, "Justice Beam!" the red beams fly out of his eyes and Beelzebumon just lends to right to avoid the hit.

"Final Heal!" we hear Seraphymon shout this as he is pointing his left arm at Silphymon who carrying Magnamon and the right arm at Imperialdramon. We then see a beam of rainbow light coming from each of his hands as it covers his entire body. As each beam hits, their targets I see Magnamon looks perfectly new again and then leaves the arms of Silphymon while giving him a nod, it looks like their whisper about something. Imperialdramon stands up as well and looks like he was about to charge straight for Beelzebumon again when we all see the flash of white in the sky. I then hear Seraphymon say "I felt this energy before…"

Everyone stops what they're doing and look up at the island in the sky, as this blinding flash of white is coming from the edge of the island. It looks like a new star is being born up there or something, as the white light is now bathing everyone down here in it light and blocking out the suns ray over our heads. "Kari…." I then look over to TK as he was saying this and he looks distraught when he is looking at the white light, I don't think I ever see TK this worry about something. TK then start to run towards Seraphymon and shouts "Seraphymon we have to go!"

Shit the idiot is going to get himself killed, I run after him. I then see Cody tackle him from the side and then I stand over TK as Cody laying on top of him and shout at TK "TK what the hell are doing? Seraphymon has to stay here or else everyone will die!"

Cody then says "Yolei right TK, we can't afford to loss Seraphymon right now." TK is looks shocked for a second as we both say this to him. I then see TK look up at where the white light is coming from and he looks like he on a different planet to us right now.

TK then says "I saw this light before… It is coming from Kari! Every time that white light comes out of Kari, she becomes weak! She fainted last time she used it in our final fight with Machinedramon and that was nowhere close to level of light that coming from her now!" We see TK pointing towards the sky where the light is coming from, I gulp if that true then Kari could be in serious trouble. "You said you couldn't enter Yolei, well I should be able to enter! Azulongmon gave Seraphymon a yellow ball of light that the same as my crest! I need to make sure Kari is alright!" I then see tears are starting to form in TK eyes.

We then see something come crashing down out of the sky and create this huge crater in the side of the mountain. Beelzebumon looks over to the crater now and shouts "DEMON! What are you doing here! Your meant to be killing Azulongmon right now! Only one of the brats was able to follow you and she could only go to ultimate!"

Demon then just point towards the sky as he is starting free himself from the side of cliff and says "She the reason that I'm back down here Beelzebumon. Right now, she more powerful than either of us combine when that white light started up…" I then follow direction of where Demon was pointing to see the pink lion dragon digimon I saw earlier is flying down but this time a notice that it has angel wings and is glowing in the same white light that TK said that Kari is producing. I gulp, please oh please be on our side right now…

We hear this pink lion digimon shout "Apocalypse!" these black clouds start to form over top of this new digimon but the light that coming from the island above is still shining through it. That when these huge bolts of lightning start to rain down upon Beelzebumon and Demon. This attack make Seraphymon own lighting attack look like a stun gun, we all drive to ground to make sure we not hit by the attack.

Our own digimon look like they're getting ready to dodge the incoming attack as well expected Seraphymon he just looking at this pink lion dragon and he smile before he shouts "Angewomon is that you!" the bolts of lightning are nowhere near our digimon but Demon and Beelzebumon look like their having a hard time dodging the attacks. I then notice that both of them get hit by a lightning bolt at almost the same time, they look stun as the electricity is coursing through their bodies.

This new pink lion digimon now speaks "Yes Seraphymon but you can call me Magnadramon!" As she finished speaking I then noticed the light has started to fade and the lightning bolts are decreasing in size and speed now. My mouth is open wide this is Angewomon mega level form, I'm glad Kari could reach this form.

I then notice that Demon has use this decrease in speed and power to launch a counter attack when he holds out his arms and pentagram forms in front of them and he shouts, "Hammer Knuckle!" I then see a large pentagram appear under Magnadramon head and a fist that looks just like Demon hands comes out of the portal and upper cuts her right in the jaw, she then starts to spin out of control as she falls to ground. Demon then shouts to Beelzebumon "Beelzebumon she capable of heal like the child of hope digimon!" Beelzebumon looks shocked then angry at this news.

Wait a minute if she able to heal just like Seraphymon then she can heal him, and if Seraphymon is able to heal her that mean "INFINITE HEALING!" I shout this at top of my lungs there no way we can lose this fight now!

Demon and Beelzebumon start to fly right for Magnadramon, Beelzebumon then raises his blaster and aims it for Magnadramon, he shouts, "One healer was more than enough!" he then starts to draw a pentagram with his left claw as he finished it, he shouts, "Chaos Flare!"

Magnamon doesn't like the looks of what Beelzebumon is doing so he opens his shoulder pads and shouts "Plasma Shoot!" I see that he launches twenty missiles at Beelzebumon. He then raises both of his palms and I see the light getting sucked into the palm of his hands again.

Demon see the missiles coming from Magnamon and he breaths in and shouts "Flame Inferno!" and then green flames start come out of his mouth as he burns up the missiles before they reach Beelzebumon and him.

Beelzebumon in the meantime has now pointed his blaster at the floating pentagram and I see purple light starting to enter the barrel of his blaster and a red ball is forming at the end of it. Beelzebumon shouts "Death Slinger!" and fire the blaster though the pentagram in front of him. The red beam that coming out of the pentagram is massive, he must of use the pentagram as a power up or something and worst thing is the red beam is heading right for Magnadramon as she is spinning out of control. I look over to where the red beam hit the top of the hill and see that it still glowing red hot and melted, I gulp and look back.

Imperialdramon rushes over to try and move Magnadramon out of the way of the incoming red beam as it rushes to her but he not going to be able to make it since he too slow. That is until we hear a booming noise and we see Magnamon has rushed over to in front of Magnadramon and then he shouts, "Shining Gold Solar Storm!" just as he shouts this, two golden beams of light shoot out of his hands and head right for the red beam that Beelzebumon is shooting. They then collide but all the golden beams are doing right now are slowing down the red beam and unfortunately not by much.

We then hear Seraphymon shout "Seven Heavens!" and then seven yellow orbs of light are sent directly at Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon then drives downwards to avoid the attack but still keeps his blaster focus on Magnadramon. Seraphymon now start charging Beelzebumon and he shouts "Excalibur!" as his sword materialize in his right hand, he pulls back ready to impale Beelzebumon.

Magnadramon breaks out of her fall and then rolls to right and shouts "Magnamon, I'm fine get out of the way!" as she was shouting this the red beam is ten meters away from Magnamon, he stops his attack and then drives downwards as tries to avoid being hit by the red beam. Magnadramon then flies to right to avoid the attack. The red beam starts to follow her as Beelzebumon start to swing his blaster to right, oh no! I look at the beam and there a good chance it going to hit us again, I then start to look for an escaped route for everyone.

Demon then hits Beelzebumon in the back of the head and this stops the red beam from firing anymore, Beelzebumon turns around and shout at Demon "What was that for! I almost had that pink dragon!" Beelzebumon then raise his left hand towards the incoming Seraphymon without looking at him and shouts "Bloody Skewer!" his shotgun materialize in his hand and purple light is being absorb by the barrel of the shotgun before it fires a round at Seraphymon. Seraphymon barrel rolls out of the way but his right shoulder ends up getting hit in the process and he sent flying backwards he has this glowing red hole in his blue shoulder guard.

Demon then growls and locks eyes with Beelzebumon while he said "The rule is still in place Beelzebumon! We won't break that rule unless we are given permission by Lord Lucemon!" Beelzebumon is the first one to break the stare down and he looks right at us, I gulp. OH, shit he going to kill us right now!

Beelzebumon then sighs and looks back at Demon and says, "Your right Demon but after today I can't wait to cut lose!" Demon looks upset but he nods at Beelzebumon then they both turn their attention back to our digimon. I then hear all of our cellphones and D-terminals going off again and I quickly look down and scan the message.

TO: EVERYONE  
Demon lords have open a portal in Paradise Coast sector in the digital world at 12:32.  
SENT AT 12:32

That where the older kids went to right? I then check and see the other message is also about a portal opening in the same place, if Azulongmon is here then what are the older kids dealing with then?

I then look up and I see Silphymon whisper something in Shakkoumon ear and then I see Shakkoumon nod, I wonder what they have plan Shakkoumon opens his sun emblem and shouts "Kachina Bombs!" Silphymon then rushes upwards as Shakkoumon is launching ten clay disks at both Beelzebumon and Demon.

Beelzebumon then turns his head and shakes it and shouts, "You don't learn do you dumb clay doll!" He then raises his left claw as I see sparks starting to fly off as he shouts, "High Impact!" and then lighting start to fly off and head towards the clay dish.

Shakkoumon then rushes forward to lightning then he starts to breath as he tries to absorb the attack, it works for the most part four clay disks avoid being blown up and then Shakkoumon shouts "Kachina Bombs!" he then starts to launch a hundred or so clay disk as he continues to keep absorbing the lightning from Beelzebumon.

Demon then get to side of Beelzebumon and then breaths in as his chest puff up twice it sides and then he shouts, "Flame Inferno!" as a wall of green flame comes out of his mouth and start block all the clay disk that were coming towards them as they explode in the green flames.

"Dual Sonic!" I hear Silphymon shout this as he right above Beelzebumon and then three afterimage clones of Silphymon start to drive towards Beelzebumon. Silphymon then pulls back his right hand like he going to punch Beelzebumon. NO Silphymon that doesn't work, you need to combo attack him!

Beelzebumon looks up at the driving Silphymon and shakes his head he then raises his left hand as lightning stop coming from it and shouts "Bloody Skewer!" he then fires a round after it absorb the purple light at center Silphymon and it vanished as the round past through it. Beelzebumon then shouts at Silphymon "Kido your tricks aren't going to work on me again!" He then fires another round at Silphymon that was on the left and that one disappears as well, he then points his shotgun at the last remaining Silphymon and then he shakes his head "Your slower than before?" I see Silphymon then smiles as he breaks away from the drive at the last second before Beelzebumon could fire another round at Silphymon. I then see what they were doing.

Magnamon then a few meters away from Beelzebumon now as he is charging him from under Beelzebumon with his right arm pull back and glowing with plasma, he then shouts, "Magnum Punch!" as he punches Beelzebumon right in the jaw line as Beelzebumon was sent backwards. As the attack hits Beelzebumon in the jaw he ends up dropping his shotgun and it disappears. Beelzebumon doesn't even see the attack coming and then Magnamon tries to grab hold of Beelzebumon as he circles his back.

Demon then see what happening and he shouts, "Slash Nail!" he then slashes with his right hand knock away Magnamon before he able to grab hold of Beelzebumon. As Magnamon is crashing into the ground, I then hear the other.

"Ascension Hallow!" I hear Seraphymon shout this as he uses the open created by Silphymon, Shakkoumon and Magnamon. I then hear five deafening thunder booms as I see five lightning bolts racing for Beelzebumon now.

"Double Positron Laser!" I hear Imperialdramon shout this as he fires both of his cannons for Beelzebumon as well, I see white flash from both cannon before they fire two white balls of energy and then they combine into one large ball of energy.

"Apocalypse!" I hear Magnadramon shout this as black cloud starts to form over her head and I see lightning bolts starting to rain down onto Demon and Beelzebumon now. Demon is now looking around at all the attack that are being fired at Beelzebumon as he was stun for a second.

Beelzebumon then rights himself and see this all the attack rushing towards him and he says, "This should be a fun time!" he then raises both his blaster and left hand in different direction and shouts "Double Impact!" his shotgun then materializes him his left hand he start to take in the purple light into both his shotgun and blaster. Beelzebumon then start to dodge the lighting that coming from Seraphymon as then fires his blaster at Magnadramon as it shoots out a red beam. Magnadramon must stop her attack and move out of the way before the red beam vaporize her, before she does she sends a few more lightning bolts towards Beelzebumon and Demon. At the same time Beelzebumon fires his shotgun at Seraphymon, this hits him in the center of his chest plate and sends him flying backwards.

Demon at the same time raise both of his fist as pentagram form in front of them and shouts "Hammer Knuckle!" I see a pentagram forming above Imperialdramon head and then a fist comes out of the portal and smashes Imperialdramon towards the ground. As Imperialdramon is rushing towards the ground another pentagram is now under Imperialdramon and then a fist comes up and uppercuts Imperialdramon as he was crashing towards the ground. As this one hits, it stops all of his moment downwards and lunches him upwards for a few meters before he starts to crash back downwards. Demon is then struck by lightning from Magnadramon attack, he stuns for a second before he shakes off the attack.

I then hear Davis shout to my far right "OH COME ON! That was their best offensive attack yet!" I must agree with Davis, when their working together this almost seems impossible for us to beat them. When one of them has left an opening the other on has it cover for the most part.

I then hear Magnadramon shouting "Shinning Heal!" I then see beams of rainbow light coming off of her as they rush towards the injured digimon. As the digimon bath in the light I see all their wounds are gone and they look like they weren't even hurt in the first place. I gulp we might have infinite healing but I don't think we have the damage output to put these guys down for good.

I then hear TK say "I don't think we can lose… but at the same time I don't think we can win either. Right now, we're in a stalemate, which is good for defending Azulongmon but…" I then look over to TK as he was trailing off and staring at the island. He must be worry about Kari right now… I hope TK is wrong and she just sitting up on the island all fine and just waiting for a ride to come pick her up.

I look around and all the digimon spirits are starting to fade, while they might be fine physical. To keep getting a beat down after beat down that is basically almost to death must be taking its toll on them. We going to need something else to push this battle in our favor… "Giga Force!" I see this huge fireball being thrown at Beelzebumon from behind us, Beelzebumon looks surprise to see the attack and then dodges out of the way by flying upwards.

I look behind me and then I see WarGreymon, Hououmon, MetalGarurumon, Zudomon and two new digimon I never seen before standing on top of the hill. I then see the older kids walking forward and hear Tai shouting "I hope we not too late to this party!?"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

TAI POV

"I hope we not too late to this party!?" As I was saying this I see WarGreymon start to fly right for Beelzebumon with his right gauntlet pull back. I look at the two new digimon, I haven't see yet and wonder if pink lion and brown ape with bat wings is on our side. I then start to slide down the hill towards Davis and the other. As I do I see the rest of the digimon are charging at Beelzebumon now.

I see Beelzebumon starting to laugh uncontrollably and then he says, "This will be the fight of my life!" I then see Beelzebumon point his arm blaster at MetalGarurumon and then I see Dark purple light being absorb by the barrel as it opens and a red ball start to form. I then hear Beelzebumon shout "Death Slinger!" as he shoots a giant red beam at MetalGarurumon, as he is shooting the beam he then raises his left hand and then he shouts, "Darkness Claw!" his left hand erupts with those black flames like before. MetalGarurumon barrel rolls to right to avoid the incoming red beam and then I see Beelzebumon is now starting to swing his blaster to right as he tries to hit MetalGarurumon with his red beam. As he was moving his blaster to right he almost hits Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon but they both flew upwards to avoid the hit.

WarGreymon is now five meters away from Beelzebumon now, and then Beelzebumon stops firing the blaster and meets WarGreymon head on as he flies forwards. Beelzebumon pulls back his left claw ready to impale WarGreymon in the chest. I now reach the bottom of the hill when I hear "Starlight Explosion!" and then I see WarGreymon sudden fly upwards as Hououmon was behind as she sends eight balls light forward as she flaps her wings. Beelzebumon see the attack coming and start to spin downwards to avoid the attack and I see flames on his left claw go out as he does this.

I then hear a boom and see Magnamon flying right for Beelzebumon now on his right side he pulls back his right hand as I see that it is glowing with plasma and then he shouts, "Magnum Punch!" Beelzebumon then spins around and uses his blaster as a weapon as he slashes at Magnamon with it, Magnamon is hit with the blaster and sent flying to right as he hit. I then see Imperialdramon and Seraphymon are fighting the brown ape, I guess he our enemy then.

I look over to Davis and shout at him "Davis, what the hell is happening here?" Davis looks at me and then smiles. He then runs over to me and I then make sure that everyone made it down the hill safely.

As I see everyone is down the hill now, Davis is beside me and says "Well the brown guy is another Demon lord, he called Demon. The giant pink lion digimon is Gatomon Mega level she now called Magnadramon. To be honest we can't beat them with the strength that we have, the only reason we able to last this long was because of Seraphymon and Magnadramon have a healing ability." Davis looks disappointed when he was saying that, I then noticed that I can't see Kari anywhere! I start to frantically look around for her.

I then hear TK voice "Tai… She up there on that Island that holds Azulongmon temple!" as TK was saying this me I turn around and his face match his depressive voice.

I then suddenly ask him "what wrong? She should be safe up there, right?" TK then gulps and when I ask him that. As TK was saying this I see Zudomon has finished sliding down the hill and start to run over to the fight to help other with their fight with Demon.

TK looks me in the eye and says "Kari used the white light again, like the time we are fighting against Machinedramon… But this time it was the brightest that I ever saw… she was up on the temple and it basically block out the sun… I think she might be worst then last time…" My eyes go wide and then I look up at the temple, this is bad whenever she used that light she was always weak after and she even fainted once because of it.

Davis then shouts "Wait Kari is in trouble! We need to go help her now!" Davis is now about to run over to Magnamon and head up to temple he right, we need to go make sure Kari is alright. I was about to call out to WarGreymon.

That when TK shouts "STOP!" Me and Davis both stop what we're doing and look at TK now, TK then says, "You won't be able to make it to the temple, it has its defense up… Yolei wasn't able to enter, the only other person who we think can enter is me…" as TK was saying this, Davis then tackles TK to the ground and holds him by his collar.

Davis then shouts "Then what are you doing here TK! You say she was worst then last time, and you said it like we might not see her again! IF I Can't save Kari, then I will do whatever it takes to make sure she safe! Even if that means you get to be the hero… SO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" Davis is now lifting TK shoulder off the ground as he was shouting this at TK.

TK then sighs and looks away when he says, "I couldn't leave to check on Kari because if I did that would mean I would be taking Seraphymon away from the fight…" Davis is silent and then drops TK shoulders. Wait so the only person able to rescue my sister is TK but he has to stay here and help the other or else would lose their fight against Beelzebumon and Demon. Davis is now off TK and giving him the cold shoulder, I then lend down and offer TK a hand up off the ground.

He grabs its and then I help him up from the ground as he was standing up I say "Well we just double our fighting force… Davis said that Magnadramon can heal as well… We will watch the fight and if you think we can manage on our own for couple mins I want you take Seraphymon and check on my sister." TK looks shocked by my comment and then I say, "Make sure she comes back safely." TK nods his head at me and then I turn my attention back to fight.

I look up to see Beelzebumon has Magnadramon and MetalGarurumon on opposite sides of him while WarGreymon is spinning above him with Great Tornado, Beelzebumon lends backwards and I see WarGreymon misses Beelzebumon before I hear "Dual Sonic!" I then see three Silphymon rushing Beelzebumon from below him.

Beelzebumon then points his left hand downwards as he shouts, "High Impact!" as he shouts I see sparks leaves his left hand and then lightning bolts start to race downwards towards Silphymon now.

MetalGarurumon then opens all of his missiles port and I hear him shout "Grace Cross Freezer!" and he launches twenty-five missiles at Beelzebumon from the right side of him. But he not the only to be launching missiles at Beelzebumon this second.

Magnamon then shouts "Plasma Shoot!" and his shoulder pads and shoots out twenty missiles at Beelzebumon from his left side. Silphymon then start to move his clones out of the way of the lightning that racing towards him, Beelzebumon then looks at the incoming missile at both side of him. He quickly raises his left claw and stops attacking Silphymon to try and blow up the missile to his left side.

Beelzebumon then raise his blaster and start to aim at the incoming missile on his right side as he shouts, "Death Slinger!" I then see purple light going into the blaster and as he does this I see lightning start to jump between the missile that Magnamon launched. He then fires the red beam at the missile on his right side, he then starts to swing the beam around in attempt to destroy all the missiles.

I see Hououmon driving out of the sky and she has her mouth open as she shouts, "Chrisom Flame!" a rainbow of flames starts coming out of her mouth now and heads right for Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon hears the flames roaring above him and then he flies backwards as he tries to dodge all the incoming attacks.

"Grey Fire!" I hear WarGreymon shout this as he spins around after he missed with Great tornado attack and then he hurls the fireball that was done forming in his right gauntlet at Beelzebumon as he was trying to fly backwards away from Hououmon. WarGreymon then dashes forward at Beelzebumon as he has fireball in his left gauntlet ready to hurl at Beelzebumon when he makes a mistake.

I then hear Beelzebumon shout "Crap Basket!" he then spins downwards and he stop the both attack and start to drive towards the ground now. WarGreymon then hurls his second fireball in his left hand as Beelzebumon was doing this. I then notice that Beelzebumon is flying over to Demon as breaks out of his drive. I look over to Demon and he looks like he was also having a lot of trouble with the other as well. As Beelzebumon flying towards Demon he starts drawing a pentagram in front of him and then he shouts, "Chaos Flare!" after he done drawing the circle he then points his blast at it. He then yells "Demon, just like Bug Bug Forest!" and then his blaster opens and I see purple light going into the blaster then he yells "Death Slinger!" and then fires his blaster thought the pentagram, this must be some firepower upgrade as the red beam is three times bigger now.

The Red beam is heading right for Demon? Demon then looks at the incoming red beam and smiles and then I see him take in a deep breath and then he shouts, "Flame Inferno!" and then a wall of green flames starts to race towards the red beam that Beelzebumon is shooting at him all the digimon stop as they look what those two are doing. What are they planning to do? Red beam just cuts right through the green flames but green flame goes around the red beam and heads right for Beelzebumon. They both then swipe in front of them as they create a huge red portal… OH NO! I hear everyone cellphones going off as I make the realization of what they're doing.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" I shout at the top of my lungs I then see the portals have open under and to right side of Seraphymon. I then see green flames shooting out to right side of Seraphymon and red beam is now under Seraphymon. Seraphymon flies to right to avoid the red beam but his right wings are vaporized as he couldn't get away in time he then sallow up the green flames as they now race towards Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon.

I then see Shakkoumon drive in front of the green flames before they reach Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon and he start to suck in air as he tries to absorb the attack. This now give Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon the time they need to get away from the green flame. I then hear Shakkoumon shouts "Kachina Bombs!" I then I see hundred clay disks coming out of the front of Shakkoumon as they race towards Demon. I then see Magnadramon is flying behind the green flames as she disappears out of sight.

I then hear Imperialdramon shout "Positron Laser!" and then see he right behind Demon and has the arm cannon point towards back of Demon head. It then flashes white before it fires the white ball of energy. Demon stops his attack and move out of the way of the incoming attacks.

Zudomon then shouts "Hammer Spark!" and then his hammer smashes into the ground as he tries and cover the escape route of Demon. As the bolt of lightning races towards Demon on his right side he just a barrel roll to escape the attack but this break his moment.

At the same time WarGreymon, Magnamon and Silphymon have reach Beelzebumon then they start to fight him in close quarters. WarGreymon was the first one to try and impale Beelzebumon with his right gauntlet. Beelzebumon now must fully pay attention to fight in front of him and stops firing his blaster, he then grabs WarGreymon gauntlet and pulls him forward with his left claw. Silphymon then yells "Dual Sonic!" as he creates three after images of himself and then he tries to punch Beelzebumon in the jaw from the right as one of his afterimages move to left. Beelzebumon now swings his blaster to right of him to hit the afterimage on the right, it disappears as it swings through the image. Beelzebumon then pulls his left arm above him and then elbows WarGreymon in the back.

Magnamon then launches forward with his right fist pull back as it is glowing with Plasma now as well with his left leg. Silphymon then lands a punch on Beelzebumon jaw line with the afterimage on his left side and we hear a loud cracking noise, a few seconds after that second Image crashes into Beelzebumon and then we hear another loud crack. Beelzebumon then grabs Silphymon arm with his left claw and then pulls him around and swings him into Magnamon. Magnamon then ducks his head towards the ground as he starts to spin and then shouts, "Magnum Kick!" as he round house kicks Beelzebumon in the gut and in the same moment I then hear everyone cellphones going off.

He then sent flying to right of Magnamon, I then see Demon has dodge the laser that Imperialdramon has fire at the back of his head as he flies upwards and then creates a red Portal to escapes the all the clay disk that Shakkoumon sent his way. I then hear a new voice shout "Shinning Heal!" I then turn and see Magnadramon is shooting out rainbow of colours at Seraphymon, the lights coming out of Magnadramon look like they're keeping Seraphymon from falling to the ground. As I look over at Seraphymon now I see Seraphymon feet and wings have started to be deleted but as the rainbow covers Seraphymon I see that his wings and feet have stop being deleted and start to recover now.

Demon now appears behind Magnadramon and he now pulls back his right first as it covers with this purple light as he shouts, "Double Dust!" and then tries to impale Magnadramon in the back of head with his claws.

Seraphymon now full heal jumps up and shouts "Divine Breaker!" and punches upwards at Demon their fists collide and then I see a ball of electricity shooting out of Seraphymon fist and this sends Demon flying upwards through the air. Seraphymon then flies up above Demon then I see his sword materialize in his hand as he then slashes downwards as he shouts "Excalibur!" Demon is hit in the back and then crashes into the ground.

Rosemon then drives down to ground as see where Demon was going to crash into the ground and shouts "Ivy Hug!" as she punches towards ground with her right hand and her vine that was wrap around her arm goes into the ground and then I see vines shooting out of the ground around Demon. They wrap themselves around Demon and now trap him to ground.

Beelzebumon has stop himself from flying backwards now, and see what happening to Demon. WarGreymon was following Beelzebumon and pulls back his right arm trying to impale Beelzebumon in the gut. Beelzebumon shouts "DEMON! OUT THE WAY! I'M COMING PAL!" He then pulls up his blaster and slams into WarGreymon and then start to fly towards Demon. Silphymon and Magnamon are now standing in the way, and then HerculesKabuterimon, Zudomon, Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon are now standing in Beelzebumon. He starting to look panic and stops flying forward, he then swipes his left claw downwards and opens a red portal in front of him as everyone cellphones go off. I then see a red portal opens underneath Demon Beelzebumon then tries to reach into the portal to grab Demon.

As Beelzebumon grabs and tries to pull Demon through the red portal, HerculesKabuterimon shouts "Giga Blaster!" and I see his horns start to spark and a ball of lightning start to form in between his pincer. Then he launches a bean of lightning right for Demon.

Zudomon at the same time raise his hammer and then smashes into the ground as he yells "Hammer Spark!" as the two attacks are rushing at Beelzebumon, he tries to pull harder to free Demon but I look over to where the vines are trapping Demon and they are looking strong.

Beelzebumon shouts "FUCK!" he then let go of Demon and turns around and slash downwards with his left claw as our cellphones start off again and flies through the red portal before the attack were able to reach him. I then hear Beelzebumon shouts "Darkness Claw!" and then I turn around to see he open a portal right next to Demon. Beelzebumon shouts "Just hold on Demon!" I then realize I think Demon has been knocked unconscious. Beelzebumon then start to swipe away at the vines ignoring everything around him.

I then hear Rosemon shout "Ivy Hug!" I then look over to her and then see that see has pulled back both of her arms now and punching the ground. I see the vines on both of her arms enter the ground and then Demon is wrapped up in even more vines.

Beelzebumon is now slashing madly as he trying to get the vines off Demon but it looks like just as he removes one set of vines more replace them. That when he happens I hear Seraphymon shouts "Divine Breaker!" and he right above Beelzebumon head as he is driving towards the ground, Beelzebumon looks up and see Seraphymon swords is fully charged with electricity and aim for Beelzebumon head. Beelzebumon point his blaster up at Seraphymon and he tries to fire his blaster at him.

Hououmon then flies from the right and yells "Flaming Wing!" her wing ignites with fire as she tackles Beelzebumon off of Demon before he could fire his blaster at Seraphymon. Beelzebumon then rolls across the ground and then lands on his right side so he is facing Demon as Seraphymon then stabs Demon in the back between his wings and then I see elasticity pulse through the sword and enter Demon body.

I then smile as I see Demon body is starting to disappear, that when we hear a Beelzebumon blood curling scream as he shouts "FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Beelzebumon then stands up and looks at all our digimon before he shouts "I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I WILL GET MY REVENGE FOR DEMON! I'LL BE BACK WHEN THE ODDS ARE BETTER IN MY FAVOR!" Beelzebumon then slashes downwards at the ground and he jumps into the ground before anyone can stop him.

All the cellphone going off and we all look around for the Beelzebumon when Izzy shouts "Guys that portal went back to Paradise coast… We beat them for now!" We all are jumping for joy, yes that means we were able to defeat one more Demon lord and sent the second one running!"

I then see TK run over to Seraphymon and he shouts "Seraphymon we have to go to temple to check on Kari now!" Seraphymon then nods at TK and rushes over to him and pick him as they start to fly up to sky. I then look around and it seems like Magnadramon isn't following after TK but is flying towards Demon instead… shouldn't she be worry about Kari?

That when I hear Magnadramon shouts "Shinning Heal!" and rainbow light start coming off and going towards DEMON!

Davis was the first one to yell at Magnadramon "Magnadramon stop that! He our enemy!" She either doesn't hear Davis or is ignoring him right now. All of digimon stop and turn at Magnadramon and they all look confuse by what happening right now.

"Magnadramon what are you doing!?" I hear Silphymon shout this at Magnadramon, he then gulps and says, "I was inside that brain of your when we DNA digivolve together and your making no sense right now!" Silphymon then raises his fist and looks ready for a fight but looks unsure what to do. I then see Demon has been stabilize now, and he sits up and looks around at his surrounding and then up at Magnadramon.

Magnadramon then looks at Demon and says "I will respect Kari wishes for you. So please think about what she said, we can sort this out peacefully. I think she right there some good left in you…" Magnadramon then looks around to other and then adds "Don't come back here Demon… We will be standing guard and they won't allow me to do this again. Now leave why you still can!" Demon then nods his head and swipes to right of him using his right claw to create a red portal to left of him. As our cellphone goes again, Demon then rolls into the portal and it closes behind him. I gulp, Kari I hope your right about letting Demon live but I then look around to the other you're going to have to example your reason to others.

TK POV

"Seraphymon we need to hurry!" I shout this as we are rushing towards Azulongmon temple, please be safe Kari. I want to come sooner but….

"TK, she be fine you don't have to worry, Azulongmon would have made sure of that." Even if Seraphymon was saying this I feel that we are speeding up. I want you to be right on this Seraphymon but I have a feeling that isn't true.

I then tell Seraphymon "I hope your right about this Seraphymon…". I begin to trail off when I see rainbow light coming from the ground, Magnadramon must be healing everyone after the battle. While it a distraction from worry about what happen to Kari, it doesn't last long as I now have my eye focus on island that floating in the sky. We now come over the horizon of the island and my eyes bolt around to see where Kari is. I then see Kari and run over to her once Seraphymon has drop me off, she is laying on her side with her eyes close. I gently pick her up and say "Kari, wake up please?" Kari doesn't move as I was speaking to her. I gulp and put my finger on her neck to check for pulse, I don't feel anything for several seconds… please don't be…

I then feel Kari pulse but it feels really weak, I then turn to Seraphymon and shout "HEAL HER!" Seraphymon is then startled as I shout at him. I'm ready to try anything to save her, it was my fault for leaving her like this for so long.

Seraphymon then shakes his head and says "TK… I don't know if it will work." Seraphymon then start to walk forward with his left hand reached out when I then notice a yellow ball of light floating in front of my face. It the same colour as my crest as I was thinking this it then shoots forward and melds into my forehead.

Everything goes black and then I'm floating in this yellow void, I then look around trying to figure out what happen when I hear "Seraphymon can't heal Kari." It takes me a while to recognize the voice but then I realize that it Azulongmon speaking to me. I want to shout, that we won't know that if we don't try but then I hear Azulongmon speak again before I'm able to say anything. "Do not worry Takeru, there is a way to heal her."

I'm briefly shocked when Azulongmon uses my first name instead of my nickname but then I blurt out "HOW!?" I gulp I should have not of demand that…

Azulongmon then says "The energy that was forced onto her was too great this time but was deemed necessary so the event of restoration can be completed by us. You and her fall under my responsibility while I was against it, _she_ was right it need to be done… like everything _she_ made us do, _she_ was right. I believe it was short sighted to use Kari like that, I believe Kari light will be need in future." My eyes squint as I hear Azulongmon talk about Kari like this, is that how they treat us all disposable to them… and who is Azulongmon talking about? The way he said she it sounds like she the boss of the harmonious ones, who can boss around basically the gods of the digital world. An image of a pink fruit that shape sort of like if a pear and eggplant were cross appearing in front of me the strangest part about the fruit is that is has my crest of hope on it. I then hear Azulongmon speak again "Takeru find this fruit, it should be located in front of my temple under crest of light. All you need to do is feed Kari one bite of this fruit, the healing process will be painless for _her_. Whatever you do, don't eat the fruit yourself."

I blink my ears and see Seraphymon is still where he was before I enter the yellow void, he then begins to reach forwards with his left hand as he walks forward. My eyes bolt wide wake and then say "Don't worry Seraphymon we need something else! Get your sword ready!" I then lay Kari down on the ground and sprint over to front of the temple, I look over to crest of light and see there a single plant growing in front of it. I run over and grab one of the fruits that Azulongmon show me and pick it off the plant. I turn around and noticed that under the crest of hope there another plant that growing fruit as well. Expect this fruit is yellow and looks like an apple cross with raspberry but has the crest of light on it, I don't have time to think about it as I sprint back over to Kari.

"TK what do want with my sword?" As Seraphymon was saying this he was holding out the sword and then I snatched it from his hands. I then use the blade of the sword to cut off a small piece of fruit and then drop the sword. I then gulp and then place the piece of the fruit into Kari mouth, please let this work. As soon fruit is in Kari mouth, I start to feel really warm. I start to fan myself, it feels like I've been standing in desert all day… No more like beside the sun. That when I start to feel the pain, it all comes suddenly and feels like I've been run over by a car several times. I scream in pain, I then hear Seraphymon shouts "TK! What happening? What do…" Seraphymon voice start to fade away as ringing begins in my ears and I then start to feel something rushing up my throat, then I fall to my knees and start to throw up everywhere. This is the worst thing I have ever felt in my entire life, I want to pass out from everything that happen but I'm unable to due to pain, no there something else that causing me to stay awake. I throw up more and I don't even know where this is coming from it feels like my stomach has already empty itself of everything it eaten in last week. I throw up once again, I then wipe my mouth with my arm and look over to see how Kari doing. I then see Kari is glowing with this yellow energy… it the same colour as my crest. The pain intensified in every part of my body and I scream out again, but that quickly stop when I have to throw up again. I look down and see that there a puddle of sweat around me, god it still getting up hotter by the second. My hands are shaking now and it hard for me to even be knee like I am, I want to curl up into a ball but then I throw up once more. That isn't an option or else I will choke on my own throw up, I then notice something I'm covered in this pink light just like Kari crest… I then look over to Kari again before I throw up again and then make the connection as I see Kari still bath in the yellow light. Azulongmon said that it would be painless for Kari… not for me…

I then throw up once more, how long will this go on for… If I'm right about this then I don't care as long as Kari ends up safe. I then see stream coming off my body, I now no longer sweating but instead literally streaming sweat out of my body. I then noticed that the ringing in my ears has stop and then I hear Kari scream "TK, oh my god what happening to you?" I smile when I hear Kari, that good at least she all better I then throw up again.

Seraphymon is now in full blow panic as I hear he saying "Kari he was like that after he made you eat that fruit! I tried to ask him but I don't think can hear us! I don't know what to do, I try to heal him but it not working!" I then feel some putting their hand on my back, and then I look up to see that it Kari.

The pain is slowly going away now and I feel like I don't need to throw as much which is good but still feels like it is taking a toll on my body. I then look into Kari eyes and say "Don't worry me Kari, I'm starting to feel better now! How are you feeling?" I then turn my head towards the ground and attempt to throw up and nothing is coming out. That good, right? I mean before I felt like was going to throw up everything I ever eaten. Plus, I don't want to Kari to worry about me, I think she was almost dead judging by the way my body was reacting to that fruit.

"TK, I feel fine, I feel like I just woke up from a long sleep but you on the other hand look like you're going to die any second… I'm worry about you…" I smile when Kari was saying this, it looks like Azulongmon was right then. I then lead backwards and fall on my butt as I put my hands behind me.

I start to breath normally and I see that I stop streaming right now, I then say, "Sorry about worrying you Kari, trust me I was more worry about you when I came up here…" I then see Kari look around I suspect she is looking for Magnadramon. I then say "Magnadramon is below with the other, we killed Demon and we scared away Beelzebumon… Azulongmon is safe for now." I then turn around and see Kari looks like she was about to cry when I said that. "Kari, it fine… no one is hurt, Tai and others arrived just in time to push the battle in our favor."

"Oh, that good… it just that she promised… Never mind, I guess it doesn't matter now…" I then reach out to Kari and try and comfort her but my body rejects my attempts to move. I know something is wrong and I want to make it better for Kari.

I then sigh and say "What the matter Kari? You can tell me, right?" Kari then looks at me and then nods her head and wipes away her tears. Kari looks like she is debating over telling me everything, but then sighs herself.

"I didn't want Demon to die…" as Kari was saying this she turns her head away from me and I raise an eyebrow at Kari… If Kari means that there must be a good reason. I just wait for her continue, Kari then looks at me and ask, "You're not mad at me for thinking that, are you?" I then shake my head at Kari and then she continues "Well Demon told me why he wants to kill Azulongmon and the other… his story sound so sad, he helped save the digital world and then was banished to Dark Ocean… plus he sound like he was really good person deep down but was casted to darkness unfairly, I believe that his goodness can still shine through… and I want to help him solve this without violence… Magnadramon promise me she won't kill him…" I then see Seraphymon look a bit guilty as he was the one dealt the final blow to Demon.

I smile well that just like the old Kari always seeing the good in people, I then sigh and say "I'm sorry Kari, we didn't know any of that… If you think that then I would have back you one hundred percent but we can't change the past… I trust your judge of character more than I do my own sometimes!" I then chuckle a bit, Kari looks at me then nods.

She then says "Thanks TK… I don't deserve you sometimes…" She then comes closer and pulls me into a hug, I want to say it was nice but my body still feels like it was beaten severally times. I try and not groan out in pain from Kari hug. As she then let's go she says, "I don't think the other would of just understand me like you just did TK…"

Right the other, I then look at Kari and say "Speaking of the other, I think we should get back… I'm sure Tai and the other are running up the wall, wanting to know if you fine since they can't enter this temple." Kari then turns her head at me and looks really confused about something, I then sigh I bet she doesn't remember what happened. Just like every other time that light takes over her body, speaking of which I don't trust that anymore… not after what I hear from Azulongmon…

I then hear Kari say "Why would the other be worry about me? Last thing I remember is Magnadramon losing consciousness after Demon infect her with this purple stuff, and then I scream her name…" Yep she doesn't remember, I lean back and sigh while I try my best to explain what happen to her again.

"Kari do remember the time you past out when we were fighting Machinedramon and we told you were shinning with this white light but you said you didn't remember it?" She nods her head at me, well that good that will make this a little easier. "Well I saw that light coming from the temple when we were on the ground fighting Beelzebumon… it was the brightest that I ever saw it before… You always pass out when it happens and I was worry something worst had happen." I then smile after I was finished exampling that and then said, "but luckily all we need to give you was a piece of that fruit and it give you all your energy back!" I sound cheerful as I can but then my eyes wonder over to fruit that has Kari crest on it… I want to make sure Kari never has to go through what I just did… I going to try and leave out the part where I think I took on all her pain…

Kari nods and says "Well if you say so TK but like I said I don't really remember anything about a white light, I do remember a pink light coming from my crest through when Angewomon digivolve… but why were you like that when I woke up? You look like you were going to die any second there…" I then see Kari shiver as she said that last part and shallows, I guess I need to tell her something but I don't know what to say it just a theory I have.

I gulp and say "I don't know exactly why I was like that but I think it has to do with the fruit you ate… I think you use me to heal yourself somehow… there anther fruit over there with my crest on it… I think the same think would happen to you if I was in the same position as you were when I found you here…"

I then look at Kari and she looks guilty for putting me though that, she then says quietly "Wait I was the reason you were like?"

I shrug my shoulder and say "To be honest I'm not sure… but if you did then I would do it again since… you look like you were on death steps yourself… I didn't want to lose you… When Azulongmon told me about the fruit he didn't really warn me about it, he just told me to get you to eat a piece of fruit and not to eat it myself. If I did that, then you would be healed painless… That all I know about it…" Kari looks stun and then nods at me, I then try and stand up and then fall back down. As I do, Kari catches me and then I say, "Thanks Kari, but I really do think we need to be heading back to the other now…"

Kari nods and then says "I agree… I really don't deserve you TK…" I then feel Seraphymon pick the both of us up as we head back down towards the ground to the other but as he does I look across and see that Kari is blushing. This cause me to blushes because Kari doesn't blush that often… I then look away from Kari while we are heading back down.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Davis POV

I currently sitting down with DemiVeemon in my lap as I look on where Demon and Magnadramon were moment ago, before Demon left through the red portal. I then start to reply what Magnadramon said to Demon, that would be something that Kari would do see the goodness in everyone even the enemy and giving him one last chance. I sigh and look up at the temple and hope Kari is alright, I hate how I couldn't go rescue her… how come TK is always the one gets to save Kari. I don't care who save her when she in trouble as long as she stays safe, I would prefer to do myself and be her knight in shinny armor but fate keeps dealing that role to TK. I was so mad when I found out that Kari was in trouble and TK knew but didn't act… Well couldn't act or else we all be in danger. I didn't even know that Kari was in danger because of that white light, I didn't even know Kari was the one making it… That shows how much I know about Kari, TK knew right away that it was bad news… What if TK was too late because of the fight and we couldn't save Kari… I feel like if me and Magnamon did something more than we could have brought TK the time to check up on her… "Hey Davis, do you mind if I join you?" I hear Ken voice and turn behind me as he has Minomon in his hands. I just nod my head as I watch most of the other gather around Izzy computer, Ken then sits back down and I go back to staring at the island in the sky. "Davis, she will be fine…"

I sigh and say, "I want to believe that more than anything but what if TK was too late…" I should have forced TK to leave as soon I knew Kari was in danger but I knew deep down he had to stay for fight.

I then feel Ken put his arm around and pull me in tighter before he says "Davis, we did everything we could… That includes you, I know you want to be up there instead of TK but as soon Kari comes down. You can prove to her that you care for her." I then look over to Ken and smile at him. Ya I guess he right, I just have to do what I always do work twice as hard as TK and prove to Kari that she should date me instead!

I then put my arm around Ken and say, "Thanks man, you all know how to pull me out of my doom and gloom moods!" I see Ken smile as I was saying this and now I need to hope that Kari is alright.

Tai POV 

"Tai, Kari is going to fine you know that. I sure TK will be make sure she gets back safely." As Sora was saying that I feel her hug me from behind and sigh, I know she right but I still allow to worry about my little sister, right?

I nod and say "I know TK would do anything to bring her back safely… I just had this feeling for moment that…" I really don't want to think about it anymore. It was like I could feel Kari slipping away from me by the second until recently.

"What do you mean, you had a feeling?" I hear Sora ask me and then I turn and look at Sora and just stare into her eyes before answering her.

"I don't know really but I felt like Kari wasn't going to make it or something but then it went away… it was weird but it gone now, so I know she going to make." As I was saying this I then look back and see Seraphymon is finally coming down from the island. I quickly get off the ground and help Sora off the ground, I then see Kari and TK are in the arms of Seraphymon and there waving at me. Yes, she safe!

"Hey guys! Sorry for making you worry about me!" I hear Kari shout to us as they land on the ground and I run over and swing Kari in my arms and then I put her down and feel her forehead to make sure she not sick and faking feeling better. I don't feel a fever which is good, I then feel my hand being swatted out of the way and I hear Kari say "Tai, I'm fine really. You have nothing to worry about." I then see Kari flashes me quick smile.

I then turn to see TK is still in the arms of Seraphymon and maybe I should have pay attention to him instead. He looks like he was on death bed not a few moments ago, I then reach out and put my arm under his shoulder and say, "Hey TK, what happen to you?" as I was saying that I see Matt has put his arm under TK other shoulder, well at least the he still cares about his family… Maybe he should have gotten the crest of family instead of friendship. As I take TK arm around my shoulder, I see Seraphymon glow with the light of De-digivolution and Kari catches Tokomon in her arms.

TK just laughs and says, "Oh nothing, I just had a bad reaction to a piece of fruit that was in Azulongmon garden up there…" I then notice that TK was look over at Kari, and then I see Kari give TK a nod back and then I hear him sigh. I guess there more than that, but if I want to find out what full happen I'll have to ask Kari later.

"Well let's get you over you over to Joe to make sure that your as fine as you say." As I was saying that I see Matt nod in my direction. I glare back at him, I'm not doing this for you Matt, TK never did anything to me or Sora.

Matt then looks away from me and says "I think Tai right TK. We should let Joe take a look at you." TK sighs and nods at the both of us as we start to carry TK over to Joe as he is sitting beside Izzy, Cody, Yolei and Mimi.

I then hear Davis shout "Kari are you okay?" I look back and see Davis is now standing beside Kari, he then says "I was really worried about you when I hear you might be in trouble… I'm glad you look okay… I'm sorry about not being able to come check on you but I couldn't get in the temple like TK could…" I then look forward and sigh I can't blame Davis at all at least he can tell Kari how he feels about her, without someone getting in the way. I look over to Matt, I can't believe that Matt would do something like that. I didn't want to believe it but he even admitted to doing it himself…

I hear Kari say "I'm okay Davis… I know you would have come as well if you could have... that the sort of guy you are, I know that you will have my back anytime… that you can, so don't beat yourself up because you weren't there." As Kari was saying that last bit, I hear TK sigh.

Me and Matt then lay down TK beside Joe and Joe start to take some stuff out of the bag he is carrying. I then see him put a thermometer into TK mouth and say, "TK I'll do basic check up to make sure you're not going to be sick anymore." I then see TK nod his head at Joe.

As Kari and Davis were walking over to group, Mimi shyly looks around to other before she asks Kari "Kari… Why did you tell Magnadramon not to kill Demon…? I mean I don't like fighting but by bringing him back from point of death will only mean we will have fight him again… and then people will get hurt more…" I sigh and rub my forehead, everyone doesn't know what to make of the matter. I know I would rather not revive our enemy but Kari wouldn't do that for no reason…

Kari eyes go wide when she hears this and then see looks over to the sleeping Salamon, she gulps and says "Well when Demon told me what happen to him about being banished to Dark Ocean… His story sounded so sad and he doesn't seem like he deserved it for helping save the digital world… Demon didn't sound like he was lying at the time and I was hoping to work something out peacefully with him…" As soon as Kari was done talking she has her head to ground and look away from everyone else. I tilted my head to side this does sound similar to what Izzy told us before we left here to help them.

"Don't Worry Kari you made the right decision!" Davis yells this as he pats Kari on the back and then he adds "Even if does even up being short sighted, I think it's better give him a chance to prove himself!" Davis then give a huge smile.

I see Sora staring down Davis, when Davis notices that Sora is giving him a death stare Sora says, "Oh because that work out so well with us trusting Lilithmon, Davis!" I look down at the ground as Sora was saying this, I was play for a fool…

Izzy then sighs and says "Kari might be right to trust Demon… But I need to fact check with Baihumon, Lucemon told me a similar story about how they help the digital world and then they were banished. Unfortunately, I feel like Lucemon doesn't have the full story and he doesn't even know it… So, Kari might be right we could be able to solve this problem with killing anyone else."

"TK sit down, you need to rest!" I hear Joe saying this as he tries and push TK back to down the ground.

TK then waves Joe off and sits up and says "I don't know if we should trust the harmonious one words as law… When I found Kari up on the island I had a quick chat with Azulongmon, by the way he talked he sounds like he answers to someone greater than himself… He also left something out on purpose that would have be helpful to me… The way he talks about Kari, it was like if they see us as tools rather than people…" I clench my fist shut, they are treating us like tools but more importantly treating Kari like a tool… I sure someone has to be forcing that power on Kari as she doesn't seem like she has any control over when she uses.

Izzy sighs and I see him plug his Digivices into his computer and start to type away. He then says to group "Well that doesn't change that we need to plan what our next move is… So, what happening in Paradise Coast is that their moving their castle to the digital world from the dark ocean, while we unable to stop it. I was able to break the engine room that powering their red portals… Bad news is now we won't get any alerts form my computer… Well maybe some if it not completely destroys they will only get a few more uses out of it before it become too damage. So, that means we going to have to stand by the temples and keep watch. I know where Baihumon temple is and I want me and Mimi to go there since he watches over our crest and want to ask him some questions. As soon as the battle was over I start a scan to find Zhuqiaomon temple with Davis's Digi-Egg of courage and Yolei's Digi-Egg of Love, that going to be done scanning in three minutes. That means that we should have two groups, one here at Azulongmon temple and the other at Zhuqiaomon temple." As he finished saying this he looks towards me and I sigh, I guess I'm making the group to defend each temple.

I then noticed everyone looking at and I turn my head and start to think about the best team combination… I have an idea what needs to be done and then I say "Well me and Sora should be at Zhuqiaomon temple since we be able to enter the temple if they get past us… The problem is that TK and Kari should stay back and defend Azulongmon temple for the same reason… But we need one of them at Zhuqiaomon temple since they can both heal the digimon… So here what I'm thinking Me, Sora, Kari and Davis should go to Zhuqiaomon temple and camp out there while we wait for them to strike the temple. TK, Ken, Joe, Cody, Yolei and Matt will be stay behind at Azulongmon temple. That means Izzy and Mimi can go scout out Baihumon temple and get answer from him, after they done that they can come back here to help guard Azulongmon temple. We stay in touch with our D-terminal, if TK stays up in the temple with Azulongmon so he can let's everyone know when he can defend himself everyone will head over to Zhuqiaomon temple."

Everyone is nodding at me expected Matt, my eyes glare at him and then he gulps. What does he have a problem with my plan, I think it the best we could come up with. They already miss their chance to kill Ebonwumon while he distracted so I'm sure they won't want to two Harmonious ones around after the event. I then see Matt exhale and then look me in the eyes and say, "I think that I should go with you instead of Davis, that why we could form Omnimon if troubles show up before the other can arrive and that way we handle ourselves."

I glare back at Matt and say "I trust you to work with TK, I don't trust you not to stab me in the back! You already admit that you done that Matt!" I then start walking towards Matt while I was saying this and then keep pushing him in his chest and when he falls down to the ground when I shout "You manipulated me and Sora, so that you could date her yourself! That shows me that you were looking out for yourself, you knew I like Sora and you knew Sora like me! I try to reason away that you wouldn't do that to us but you done this in the past as well! You attack me once already because a tree told you so! Plus, you were ready to ditch Joe and Me when we were at Digitamamon Dinner when we finally show up there! I keep trusting you Matt and then you keep thinking of yourself and break my trust! So, I am hoping that you're at least willing to fight with TK and not ditch him or very least having him around will stop you from turning on us and joining the demon lords side!" I then turn around and start to walk away… While I might hate his guts, and don't trust him right now but I don't want to fight him since if I stay there any longer there a possibility of that happing.

I then hear Matt speak up as I am walking away from him "Tai you don't understand I was trying to help and I sorry for how everything turned out… I didn't want any of this…"

I then snap around and yell "I don't want to hear it Matt! I have no reason why I should trust anything you say!" I then sigh and turn around to other and try and say in my calmest voice I can muster "Does anyone have any problem with that plan other than Matt not going with Me, Sora, Kari and Davis?" I then see most of the group start frantically shaking their head back and forth. Shit, I don't want them to think they can't voice their opinions… I should of handle that better and treated Matt nicer than I did, I don't think at this moment he deserved it but I didn't need to push him and blow up like that…

Izzy then clears his throat and says "I think Tai plan is most likely the best we can do with right now. I got the location of the Zhuqiaomon temple, but before we head out I think we should discuss each of the seven demon lords fighting styles. Well first off is Beelzebumon, I think we can all agree that he mostly long-distance fighter and able to switch to close range pretty efficiently. Plus, when he enters his blast mode he gets a mobility upgrade and some serious firepower, so I think we should and deal with Beelzebumon before he can enter his blast mode." We all nod his head and then Izzy continues "Then there… Lilithmon, I think it would be better if Sora explain her fighting style, since she fought her twice already."

We then all turn our head towards Sora and then she gulps before she says "Sure Izzy, I can explain how she fights… Well I mostly saw her using phantom pain attack to block off areas using a poison gas and then she uses the gas a cover to try and stab with her Nazar Nail. She also can summon those giant grey hands that were on the outside of the castle in the dark ocean to help limited movement. These hands only react to moment when something is nearby…" Sora then goes quiet and then start rubbing her finger together, it looks like she wants to say more but is unable…

I then speak up and try and cover what Sora is leaving out "Well since she can read minds… she knows how to taunt you into making mistakes, plus she can change her form at will…" I then start to trail off as I remember that all most fell for her trap when I was in their castle…

Sora sighs and rubs my back this brings me back into conversion, Sora then said, "She also has two more attack that I saw, one is called Darkness Lust… it red mist that she breaths out that shape like a heart… it makes whoever hit by the attack extremely lustful to point they can't control their body." Everyone is now looking at Sora and her checks are bright red, Sora then looks at the ground and quickly adds "She also has an attack called Evil sigh and she creates winds, that all I know!"

Izzy then clear his throat and then everyone starts to look at Izzy instead of the embarrass Sora, Izzy then says, "Well then there Barbamon we need to worry about." Izzy then flips his computer around and then I see he has an image of Barbamon pulled up on his screen. "I didn't really fight Barbamon… Joe, Matt or Mimi do want to example how he fought like?"

As we look at the trio, Joe then speaks up as he is treating TK and says "Well he can fly first off, and he use that staff of his for most of his attacks the main problem is don't try and take away the staff from him. Lillymon tried that and well she got brainwash…"

Joe want to say more but then Mimi shouts and cross her hand in front of her "Ya that monster turn poor Lillymon against us and trick her into making a stupid deal when she was in that weird void! Trust me you can't trust any deals that weird voice offers you, they will change you so you work for Barbamon!" We all turn our head at Mimi and now look confused about what she is talking about.

Joe then speaks up "Barbamon attempt to brainwash Mimi but it failed somehow and instead it allow her to digivolve into her Mega level form…" We all turn back to Mimi and honestly surprise that Mimi was able to resist Barbamon mind game… I should have done a better job of not falling for Lilithmon tricks… Joe then continues by saying "Well Barbamon has three moves in which he attacks with, the first one is his Pandemonium Lost attack it rivals Beelzebumon red beam attack when he in his blaster mode, the worst part is that it covers move area then Beelzebumon attack as it spreads out in a cone like fashion from his staff. His next attack is his Hell flame attack he starts to spray out these black and red flames out of his staff, he uses then offensively and defensively as he was spinning his staff around to blow up MetalGarurumon missiles. Then he also able to fight up close and personal with his wand… the other move he uses is Death lure and his staff start to glow purple and light start to form around the person he is using it on… this is how he brainwashes people into following his orders… One more thing is that Barbamon look like he plans most of the fight out in advance and it felt like we keep walking into his trap…" Joe then sighs and look around the group.

Yolei then speaks up and says, "Well if we want to foil Barbamon plans then we just need to send Davis in as he doesn't even follow our plans at the best of time!" Yolei then smiles and I shake my head at her.

Davis then stands up from sitting beside Kari and shouts "HEY I do follow our plans! What are you talking about Yolei!?" As Davis was pointing at Yolei, Kari start to pull Davis back down.

Kari then giggles and says, "Davis calm down Yolei is just joking." Davis then looks at Kari and then sits back down but keeps shooting glares over to Yolei.

Izzy then coughs and says, "Well if anyone want to add any more information on Barbamon then let's continue then?" Izzy looks Joe, Matt and Mimi they all shake their heads at Izzy. "Good then, that means we are talking about Lucemon… WHAT!" We all see Izzy jaw drop when he is staring at the screen.

"What the matter Izzy?" I ask Izzy, as now pale as a ghost and he is shaking a bit. I gulp when I see this, whatever Izzy is looking at it has shaken him to the core.

"Lu… Lu… Lucemon is a perfect level…" is all Izzy was able to get out and then my eyes go wide as I now know what has shaken Izzy so much… Lucemon kick our ass and didn't even break a sweat doing it. Now we find out he was a perfect level… Izzy then spins his computer around so everyone can see what Lucemon looks like.

Cody then speaks up and says "Well then what the matter? If he a lower level, then the rest of the demon lords then we shouldn't have a problem with him, right?" Izzy just shakes his head towards Cody.

"No, you don't understand Lucemon defeated HerculesKabuterimon, WarGreymon and Hououmon with relative ease… He brought everyone down to their in-training forms with three hits each, more or less… and he was trying to do that as I think he was holding back, so we would accept his offer and leave them alone…" I then hear everyone gulp at almost the same time when Izzy was done exampling what happen with Lucemon, Izzy then says, "I didn't watch most of the fight but… it wasn't good what I was able to see when I look over my shoulder…"

I then speak up and say "We were only able to hit him a couple of time since he was moving around at such high speeds we weren't able to follow him. WarGreymon was only able to hit him with Gaia force attack because Lucemon didn't move out of the way so he could protect the crystal, other than that most of time he was too quick for our attack… At the end HerculesKabuterimon figure out a way to track him while he is moving in the air…" I then turn towards Motimon that sitting beside Izzy and ask him "How did you do that anyways?"

Motimon then looks around and notices he has all eyes on him now, he blushes and says, "Well I was able to feel the air currents when he was moving around and used that plus predicted where he was most likely going to attack from after I saw how he was attacking Hououmon and WarGreymon…" I then sigh I don't think all the digimon will be able to do that… Some of them can, well at least this gives us a shoot at fighting Lucemon now… I want to make sure the whole team is there to fight Lucemon…

"If Lucemon shows up, send everyone alert immediately… I think we need everyone to take out Lucemon… Well other than that I guess we should talk about how he fights…" I take a deep breath and then continue "He was mostly using two type of attack that look very similar to each other, basically his left leg glowed black while his right leg glowed white and then he usually spins around and round house kick our digimon in the face. His other attack we saw was called Dead or Alive, I believe and his hand start to glow with this black energy and then he created two flaming spheres in the palm of his hands. Other than those attack he mostly just used his speed to get into the digimon blind spots."

They all nod their heads at what I was saying this, Izzy then clear his throat to get everyone attention and says "I believe that everything we learnt from out fight with Lucemon, that just leaves the data we have on Demon… I think we all saw how he fought in that last battle." Everyone nod their heads at Izzy, I don't think we need to go into too much detail for Demon. Izzy sighs and says, "Well that means I'll just to do quick recap he mostly a close quarter fight with the ability to fight a medium range do his flames and those portals he uses to summon those fists."

Kari speaks over Izzy before he able to say anything more "Those fists are his hands somehow… When Magnadramon created a fog around her, he uses that attack and it was stop by the fog. He screamed out in pain like it the fog had hurt his hand… They even look like they taken some damage from the fog as well…"

Izzy smiles and says "Well that is a good thing to know then… Do you have anything else to add Kari?" Kari just shakes her head at Izzy. Izzy then sighs and says "Well Lucemon then mention Belphemon when listing the other Demon lords… Unfortunately, I can't bring his data up, so I only know what Lucemon told me about him… He like to sleep a lot… That all I got on him, which would make him the demon lord of Sloth then, since all the demon lords seen to be based off one of the seven deadly sins…" Izzy then looks around the group and sighs once more time, I know Izzy hates not having all the information when something important is happening. Izzy then says "Also by the way Zhuqiaomon temple is located in a place called Megadramon Desert sector… I think that everything we need to talk about honestly…"

I then see Kari stand up walk over to Yolei and whisper something in her ear, Yolei nods and they both stand up. Kari then says "I just want to talk with Yolei for a bit before we head out… If that okay?"

I nod at Kari and tell her "Sure that fine, they shouldn't try and hit Zhuqiaomon temple for a while anyways…" As I finished Kari and Yolei start to walk away from the group now. I then look over at Matt and then we both look away, I then go and sit by Sora and Izzy. I sigh I really don't think I handle Matt the best way possible, I'm allowed to be mad at him… Right?

Kari POV

"Hey Yolei… Thanks for coming over and talking with me…" I said this very shyly as I hope this goes better with Yolei than Matt attempt with Sora and Tai… I breath out and then collects my thoughts.

Yolei then looks confused and says, "Well no problem Kari but what did you want to talk about?"

I sigh and look down at the ground as I say "I'm really sorry about how I treated you these last few days… You didn't deserve any of it…" I then feel Yolei hug me.

"That okay, it sounds like your back to your old self now… But do mind me asking why you were acting like that?" as Yolei was saying that she had a sense of concern coming from her voice.

I gulp and answer her "Well to be honest… I was worry about Tai… Lilithmon said that all of Tai friends were betraying him and I didn't want to believe her but… Then what she said about Matt and Joe came true… I was worry that if something bad happen to Tai like that again… I would lose him forever… So, I was lashing out at everyone to try and keep him and me safe since if Lilithmon was right about Matt and Joe she could be right about everyone else…"

I then feel Yolei hug me tighter and say "I sort of understand but I would never betray you Kari… You're my best friend I would never break that trust… I will say this you own me some details on TK and Davis since you did say a lot of mean stuff to me, I think it least you can do!" I have a small bush on my face as I usually try and avoid this conversion with Yolei and just run away when she brings it up… Or deny everything she says… but I guess if this is want it takes to mend my relationship with Yolei I do it then.

I gulp and say "Fine but you have to promise not mention this to anyone including Hawkmon… The digimon gossip way worse than girls sometimes…" I see Yolei nodding her head frantically at my request… I don't see the reason why she so interest in my love life…

Tai POV

I then look up and hear "WHAT!" as Yolei was screaming this, when I see her standing beside Kari. I then see Kari has put her hand over Yolei mouth and see Yolei is still trying to scream through Kari hand. I laugh a bit at the sight and then go back to talking with Sora about how I handle the matter with Matt.

"I think you handle Matt the best you could, I mean your right he did betray us both and well I hate him as much as you do… but the one thing he has constantly prove to me is his willingness to fight the demon lords so when this is all over I'm willing to cut him out of my life that doesn't involve the digimon." I as I was hearing Sora saying this about Matt, I sigh of course she would be thinking like that… He broke her trust just like he did with me but ten time worse to Sora for since she dated him… Maybe I should hear someone else opinion on the matter…

I then notice that Kari and Yolei are back and whisper into Sora ear "Thanks for talking with me about that… It helps a little bit…" Sora then nods her head, I then stand up and announce to the group "Alright we should be heading out then… We grab some food when we're in the apartment before we head out… If you guys want to send someone to apartment to grab food for everyone go for it, just let you guys know the digimon eat most of the strew from last night before we came here to help you guys." As I was saying this, this everyone nods they heads at me. Me, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Kari and Davis start to walk up the hill once we are up the hill I turn to Izzy and ask him "Izzy do think… I went a bit too far with Matt…" The more I think about, the more I see that I handle that situation wrong…

Izzy sighs and then says "Maybe a little Tai… I think Matt was right to bring up Omnimon but in order for that to work you both need to be on the same page as each other… I don't honestly think that possible this second with everything that happen but maybe you should take the time to try and sort this out with Matt…" Izzy look like he wants to say more but he was interrupted by Davis.

"Don't worry about it Tai, if you make up with Matt or not. We have almost everyone reaching their Mega levels, if we all fight together we don't need Omnimon!" as Davis was saying this, I was thinking he hasn't faced Lucemon yet...


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Izzy POV

"Hey Izzy where did you say you and Mimi were going to again?" I hear Tai asking me this as we were making sandwich for our trip in the kitchen. Right I better tell them where Baihumon temple is just in case something goes wrong.

As I finished chopping veggies for the sandwiches, I say to Tai "Well we are going to a place called Chronic Tundra…" I was going to ask Tai if me and Mimi could borrow some winter coats before we head out.

I then hear Mimi shout from the living room "That place sound cold Izzy! Why didn't you mention this earlier!" as Mimi was shouting this I see Kari coming out of her room with a backpack with the things she thinks she will need to stay overnight in the digital world… I hear Tai chuckling beside me, well we can hope it not too cold there…

"Sorry Mimi, it slipped my mind… Hey Tai do mind if we borrow some winter coats?" as I ask Tai, this he just nods and grins at me. I then see Sora walking out of Tai room with two bags ready and packed.

"Sure thing Izzy, we can't have you freezing in digital world… Hey Sora! Could you go into my closet and see if you can find my big blue winter coat for Izzy? Also, Kari do you have a jacket for Mimi as well?" as Tai was finished saying this, he finished making the egg salad and then hands it over to me to start making and packing the sandwiches.

"Sure, thing Tai!" I hear Sora shout this as she puts down her bags in front of Tai door. I look over to Davis and see he still having trouble with packing up the sleeping bag. Kari nods and walks into her room with Mimi to get her a winter Coat as well.

After making twenty sandwiches for each group, we are ready to go. I am wearing Tai big blue winter Coat while Mimi has a pink fluffy coat from Kari… I wonder if Mimi chose that coat based off colour or warmth, you never know with her. I sigh and say, "Okay we will use the computer in Tai room, while you use the computer in Kari room… Good luck guys, hopefully we see you tomorrow before any demon lords show up…" As me and Mimi enter Tai room, I feel like I forgot to mention something important to Tai and the rest… I quickly replay all the information Lucemon told me and I'm drawing a blank.

"Izzy, you ready?" I hear Mimi say this as she was typing in the coordinates on the computer, I look down to Tentomon and Palmon. I'm glad they both were able to digivolve after eating some of the food we made.

"Sure thing Mimi, let's get going! The soon we talk to Baihumon the sooner we can go back to Joe and the rest of the group!" As I saying this Mimi raised her Digivice to the computer.

She then shouts "Digiport Open!" we are then cover in a blinding white light as we then pulled into the digital world. As the white light fades, I realize that we didn't end up in a pile like we normally do, which I'm glad for as we are right now in a massive Blizzard. I can barely able to see three meters in front of me, I then hear Mimi shout "Izzy! How are we meant to find the temple in this weather!"

I put my hand in front of my face to keep the snow from going into my eyes, I then shout "I not sure! We're going to have to wait until our crest reacts to the temple! Kari said that they were both invisible until they reacted to a crest!"

Palmon then shouts "I have to say, this is no weather for digimon like me to be out in for too long!" I then realize that Palmon right we want to do this as fast as possible. I then raise my Digivice and point it towards Tentomon.

"Palmon right! I going to digivolve Tentomon to Kabuterimon so we can search the area faster!" I shout this to other and they all nod their heads, I believe anyways it hard to see what happening to be honest.

"Bearer of the crest of Knowledge and Sincerity, come this way!" as the voice was booming around the tundra a path way form in the middle of the blizzard and a hallway of sorts opens up to reveal a shrine with a red grate in front of the building resembling something built in the Edo period. The building looks to be made out of wood and has two floors as I see a sliding door opening to a balcony going around the whole building. I then look to Mimi and realize that none of the snow from the blizzard is coming into the corridor, we both stare at each and then nod as we are walking forward towards Baihumon temple.

"I wonder what sort of digimon Baihumon is?" As I hear Mimi asking this we cross under the red grate of the shrine and then we have gust of snow blast us backwards and we land on our backs in the snow. I then see Tentomon is upside down beside me. As I stand up I hear laughter coming from the temple in front of us. Mimi then shouts, "What was that for!" but the instead of laughter dying down from Mimi shouting it increases in volume.

I then stand up and pull Tentomon flailing body at out of the snow, Tentomon says "Thanks Izzy, I would have preferred not to become a bugicle!" I shake my head at Tentomon joke, I then look over to Mimi and realize that she still laying down in the snow. I reach over and offer her a hand up, I then see Mimi stating to blush as she reaches out for my hand.

Mimi then shyly says "Thanks Izzy…" I don't know how to repose to this… I'm being shown all the signs that Mimi might like me more than a friend but I don't know why she would like me out of all people. As Mimi gets off the ground she then pulls Palmon out of the snow and then we stare back at the building in front of us.

The laughter dies down and then we assume Baihumon is speaking as he says, "Alright I had my fun, you may enter the temple now." I raise an eyebrow at this statement, was that all a game to him…

We then start to walk forward and as soon as we past under the red grate we are then blow backwards a second time and then Baihumon start to crackle with laughter again… Mimi then jumps up and start to shout "What sort of game is this! We just came to talk to you about what happening and instead you decide that it better to toy with us!" Baihumon then start to laugh even harder than before and Mimi is now stomping towards Baihumon temple, I then hear Mimi shout "When I get in there I show you not to mess with Mimi Tachikawa!" This only cause the laughter to increase as Mimi pasts under the red grate again as she is then blow backwards, she then lands on me as it feels like she crushes my ribs from the impact. I then end up winded, Mimi then looks towards me and says, "I'm really, really sorry Izzy!" as she now offers me a hand up, the cold air is making it hard to catch my breath again.

We both staring at the temple now, not sure how we meant to get inside as we each time we try and enter we get blow backwards. We hear Baihumon speaking again and says "Alright, alright you four can enter the temple now… just walk forward." Me and Mimi look at each other… we shake our heads as we both know he just going to blow us backwards again. We then hear Baihumon speaking again as he says "What are you waiting for? Do you really think I going to pull that trick on you again?"

Mimi just immediately answer with a "YES!" we then wait for Baihumon reply because we not going to fall for that trick again.

We then hear a sigh and then Baihumon says "I was hoping you two wouldn't catch on for a while longer… Fine enter the temple…" We both look at each and gulp, and then sighs together… we have no way to know if he is lying about that. We then start to walk forward and past under the red grate and this time we are not blow backwards, it takes us a few minutes to reach the front entrance. We then slide the door open to see a giant white tiger digimon sitting in the middle of the room, we then close the door behind us to keep the cold weather out. He has blue strips running along his back and his legs, and around his waist between his front and back legs are twelve golden orbs circling around his body. His face is cover in this blue metal plate that form around his jaw line, at the jaw hinge there are two long strips of metal going backwards like that of cat whisker one on each side of his face. The front legs have these square metal plate with a single digicode on them that I never seen before, while the back legs have a single black spike ring around both legs. Other than that, he has a white mane like that of lion, and have three black spikes running along his back near his mane. Also has another black spike ring that attached to his tail, it looks like it going to slide off at any moment as he swings his tail back and forth. Baihumon then raise his head at us and says "Welcome crest bearer! What brings you to my domain? Also, congratulation on reaching your Mega level by yourselves…"

I was about to bow when Mimi screams "Why did you keep blowing us back like that when we were trying to enter the temple!" Mimi now has her hand on her waist and looks super pissed off at Baihumon. Baihumon just chuckles when he looks at Mimi, this makes her even madder and now she screams "What so funny!?"

Baihumon then puts his head down and says "When the event of restoration is happening we not allowed to leave our temples, I can only go in my hot spring so many times… I was board that all…" Mimi looks like she was going to yell more at Baihumon and then I cover her mouth before she was able to yell any more at him. When I do this Baihumon chuckles again at the both of us.

I then whisper into her ear "We need him to answer our question, so please don't piss him off…" Mimi then nods her head and then I let go of her, I then turn my attention towards Baihumon and say, "We came here to ask you some question regarding the demon lords, we were wondering if you could answer some of our question?"

Baihumon raise his head and looks at us and nods his head while he says, "I can answer the question you seek Koushiro… or would you prefer be called Izzy?" While I guess it make sense that the guardian of my crest knows my real name.

"Thank you, Baihumon. I would be preferred to go by Izzy if that alright?" as I ask him this he nods his head at us and then I continue "We were wondering what you could tell us about their banished to the dark ocean?"

Baihumon sighs and says "My honest answer to question is… I don't feel like answering that question…" as he was saying this he has rested his head on his front legs and then begins to stare at us. Wait what? Did he say he doesn't feel like answering my question?

Mimi then shouts "What do you mean by that? You just told Izzy that you would answer his question?" as Mimi was shout this I realize this temple is pretty hot inside, I start looking around to see if I can hang up Tai winter jacket. I look over to Mimi and realize she also starting to sweat in her coat as well.

Baihumon then looks towards Mimi and say "Well I said that I could answer your question, not that I will answer your question… Also, you two can drop those winter coats by the door… I don't mind…" Baihumon then sighs as he is looking at us.

I sigh and take off the coat and start thinking how we going to get any of the answer we need from him then. I see Mimi is also taking off her coat as well, as she does she then says, "Well is there any way we could convince you to answer our question?"

Palmon then start to walk forward past Mimi as she begins to say, "Please our friend are counting on us, to get these question answered from you…" Palmon is now standing in front of Mimi when she done saying this with her arms open wide.

Baihumon then chuckles and says, "I answer your question, if you answer my question… a question for a question sounds like a fair deal to me…" Well this sounds like a fair deal to me, plus I sure I be able to answer most of the question he asks us… hopefully. I then look at Mimi and then we both nod in agreement that this sounds like a fair deal.

I then clear my throat and say, "We agree to your terms Baihumon, what is the first question you want to ask us then?" Baihumon is now howling with laughter, when I finished saying this… I think we might have made a mistake about this…

Baihumon after he done laughing says "I have lots of question to ask the both of you…. Now which one do I want to lead with…" Baihumon then goes quiet as he is thinking about which question to ask us… I don't know if I like the fact that he already has big list of question ready to ask us…

Mimi then lends over to my ear and whispers "What do you think he going to ask?" I shrug at her since I have no clue what he going to be asking us… I hope it isn't some sort of riddle, if that the case we might be here for a while, while we figure this out.

Baihumon then raise his head and says "Alright I got the list of question, that I want to ask… we start out with you, Mimi. You have to answer this on your own, do you understand?" I look at Mimi and hope this isn't too hard of question, I then see Mimi nod her head. When I look back at Baihumon he now smiles wildly before he asks Mimi his first question "When did you realize your true feeling for the one you love?"

My face then quickly turns and looks at Mimi, wait what sort of question are these? I then see Mimi is now blushing wildly and is clearly embarrassed by being ask this question. Mimi is now stuttering "Wh… Wh… Why do want know that?"

Baihumon then smiles and says, "It not my turn to answer your question, you have to answer my question first." I then look back at Mimi to see her gulp once before she answers Baihumon.

"Last Thursday night is when I realize I like him… more than just a friend…" Mimi is now looking at the ground avoiding eye connect with everyone in the room. I then hear Baihumon laughing at Mimi embarrassment… I'm not going to stand for this…

"Hey, don't laugh at Mimi like that! It perfect normal to fall in love with someone!" Baihumon then turns at me and start to laugh even harder than before… he one of the four harmonious ones… He sure doesn't act like how I thought a god would be acting like.

Baihumon then stops laughing "Alright I will now answer your question." Well at least Mimi didn't have to answer an embarrassing question for nothing, I then start to open my mouth to ask Baihumon my question when he then continues "I ask you that question Mimi because I fine your situation hilarious… Now onto my next question…"

Wait what just happen? We didn't ask him a question yet? I then ask Baihumon "Why did you answer that question? We didn't say what question we want to be answer yet!" I then see Baihumon start smile cunningly at me… Oh no…

"It not my turn to answer your question, you have to answer my question first." As soon as Baihumon say that I hit my forehead with my hand, why didn't see what he is doing. Alright so we must be careful about what we say to Baihumon or else he will take that as our question. We then hear Baihumon say "Izzy, what did you initially think of Mimi when you first meet her?"

Shit, those were not very kind thoughts… Does Baihumon already know the answer to his question? I know my view has change drastically since I first meet her in the digital world… She one of my closest friend but at the start… I gulp and say, "Sorry about this Mimi…" I take in a deep breath and say "My first impressing of Mimi was that she was loud mouth, who was extremely selfish and only thought of herself before other… I could barely stand her when we started our adventure…" Oh please don't hate me Mimi, I then see that Mimi looks devastated by my comment. I sigh and this isn't going to get us any closer to finding out what we need to know.

I then hear Baihumon laughing right now and then he says, "To answer your question Izzy, I answer Mimi question because that was the first question asked since we start our game…" Baihumon then looks directly at Mimi and then ask her "So Mimi, what did you initially think of Izzy when you first meet him?"

Mimi then looks over to me and glares at me while she says, "He was computer nerd, who was more focus on his laptop then hearing the needs for other people around him!" I cringe when I hear that, I like to believe I become a better person over the years… Also, I know it true statement but it really hurt when it comes from Mimi…

Baihumon then start to laugh at us again and then says, "Well you answer my question now which question do want me to answer for you?" Baihumon then sighs after he was done asking us that…

I sigh now finally we are getting somewhere, I then clear my throat and then ask Baihumon "I would like to know the reason why you banished the demon lords to the dark ocean?" I need to know why they're doing this… there something that Lucemon didn't know when he was explaining his story to me.

Baihumon then sighs and says, "Dark Spores!" what sort of answer was that! I barely know anything about what the dark spores are already, this just add to the confusion. I will just have to think of the next question more carefully so I get more information out of him. Baihumon then hums for a little bit before he asks, "Izzy what is your current impression of Mimi?"

I sigh at least I have good things to say this time around, when I clear my throat I then answer Baihumon question "I think she a wonderful person who always cares about other people and always speaks her mind when she wants to say something. She a very close friend and I wouldn't want her to change in anyway, I glad we were able to become friend!" After I was done saying this I look over to see that Mimi is blushing at my comment, I don't see why she is blushing? Was she excepting another mean comment towards her… I didn't want to say that but I have a feeling that Baihumon know the answer to his question already… but then why is he asking them then.

Baihumon then says, "So what is your next question?" I sigh and start to think of the best way to word my question to get the most information I can out of Baihumon. I want to know why they banished the demon lords to dark ocean and I now know it has to do with the dark spore somehow?

I then look at Baihumon and ask him "Why did the demon lord have to be banished because of the dark spores?" please give us more than a few words about the reason they were banished.

Baihumon then looks at me and says, "That where everyone who is infected by the dark spores are banished to." So, the reason they were banished to the dark ocean was because they were infected by the dark spores… wait minute

I then shout out "Wait if everyone who is infected with a dark spore is sent to the dark ocean, what about Ken? Ken was infected by the dark spore!" I then see Baihumon smile as I ask him that question… well now I know what he going to be answering now…

"It not my turn to answer your question, you have to answer my question first." Every time Baihumon is saying that it keeps on getting more annoying, he sounds like he is gloating when he is saying it at this point. Baihumon then chuckles for a bit then before he asks "Mimi, let's see what we going to ask you next… Oh I know! Why haven't you told the person you love about your feeling for him yet?"

I thought he was going to ask Mimi what she currently thinks of me… I then look over to Mimi and she is blushing again and when she notices me looking at her she quickly looks away from me, I then hear Mimi say, "I didn't know how I should approach the situation with him and when I figure out what I wanted… we were already dealing with the demon lords and I thought it wouldn't be a good time to start a relationship…" Well I guess that a good enough reason plus who ever Mimi like, probably doesn't know about the digital world…

Baihumon then chuckles and then turns towards me and says "Time to answer your question about Ken, Izzy… we did try and banished Ken to the Dark Ocean when he was infected by the dark spore but that failed when he was able to corrupt his Digivice into dark Digivice and open a portal out of the dark ocean… That is when we then realize that banishing human to the dark ocean doesn't work…" Wait Baihumon doesn't care who get sent to the dark ocean?

I then hear Mimi say, "That awful… poor Ken that place traumatize him… why do you have to banished everyone to the dark ocean if they are infected with a dark spore?" I sigh well I guess our next question is now lock in place… Well at least Mimi ask a really good question, now we are one more step closer to understanding why the demon lords got banished.

"It not my turn to answer your question, you have to answer my question first." Even if I knew what Baihumon was going to say doesn't make it any less annoying. I look over to Baihumon and I know he is taunting us when he is saying that now. Baihumon then smiles at me before he turns his attention back to Mimi "Mimi, what were you jealous about when you first saw Rosemon for the first time?" My eyes go wide, he knows the answer to question he asking or else how would he know that Mimi was jealous of Rosemon…

Wait a minute, why would Mimi be jealous of Rosemon? Palmon then says, "Wait you were jealous of me, Mimi?" Everyone is now looking at Mimi as we are waiting her answer, I see her checks are bright red and look like she having a hard time getting out her answer.

Mimi then very quietly says "I was jealous of your huge boobs while you were Rosemon… they made mine look flat chested…" Mimi then puts her hands over her face and bend down trying to hide from everyone. As soon as Mimi had said that I couldn't stop myself from looking at Mimi chest, they are no way small… I quickly look away but then I hear Baihumon chuckling… I have a feeling I know what he going to ask next… all his question have been trying to embarrass us in front of each other or pull up dirty laundry…

Baihumon then says "Thank you for answering honestly Mimi, now for you question… If we don't banish digimon who are infected with the dark spore to the dark ocean then they would eventually turn into a dark tree and infect more digimon… Dark spores can't grow past the seed stage while in the Dark Ocean, we send them to live out their lives… Though the Dark spore still end up corrupting their minds…" Baihumon then stand up from where he was laying down on the ground as we walked in, he then turns around and start to walk towards the left side of the building. He then says, "I feel like going in the hot spring right now… if you want to continue this game, you must join me in the hot spring…"

I sigh and look at Mimi, I want to keep asking more question but he keeps targeting Mimi with his question for the most part to make her embarrassed. I sigh and say "Mimi, are you okay with continuing? I want to ask him more question but if you feel uncomfortable then we can stop here…"

I then hear Tentomon behind me say "Look at my Izzy, he all grown up now and cares about other people now…" I just roll my eyes at Tentomon and then turn my attention back to Mimi. Mimi is then looking me in the eyes, and then I see surge of confidence in her eyes.

"I'm going to be okay, Izzy it not like he is hurting me or anything… So, let's go join him in the hot spring, I'm sure you have more question you want to ask him." As Mimi was saying this she picks herself off the ground and start to walk towards the door Baihumon is now entering. I then follow after her, I then noticed that above the door we are entering is the crest of sincere.

As we are walking down the hallway I notice there is a pot plant growing is a green fruit that cross between a pineapple and cranberry but the weird thing is that is has my crest of knowledge on the fruit. I was about to reach out and get a closer look at when I hear Baihumon say "I wouldn't touch that fruit, if you want to find out what it does then you have to use one of your question to ask me…" I then hear Baihumon chuckling as we walk down the hallway… well now I want to know what it does… that can wait until after I found out everything I need to know about the demon lords.

Mimi POV

As we follow Baihumon into the next room, a wave of stream comes rolling out of the room. Baihumon then step into the room and I see that there one huge hot spring in this temple, Baihumon then enter the hot spring and then I see him turning around to face us once he in the center of the hot spring. Once he lays down he looks at me and Izzy, like he is waiting for something… He did say we must join him in the hot spring so we can continue this stupid game of embarrass Mimi in front of Izzy for some stupid reason… It was his turn to ask us a question… so why hasn't he ask us yet. I then say "Baihumon it your turn to ask us a question."

Baihumon then laughs and says, "Well you four haven't enter the hot spring yet, so I am waiting for you to join me in the hot spring…" Oh he wants us to join him in the hot springs… I look around and try and find some bath towels or changing rooms so I can undress…

I then noticed that there isn't any towel or changing rooms… I then say, "Where are the bath towels?" I then see Baihumon smiling and I realize my mistake right away… please don't say what I think you're going to say…

"It not my turn to answer your question, you have to answer my question first." As Baihumon was saying this I was thinking fuck… it was a damn trap to use one of our question… I sigh well then, I guess I will have to in fully clothed then since I don't want Izzy seeing me naked. As I was about to step into the pool, I then hear Baihumon say "Sorry but no clothes allowed in the bath…"

My eyes go wide as saucers as I realize what he means by this… I then shout, "Why do you want to see me naked!?" I then see Baihumon smiling again and I realize mess up once again and before he able to say that stupid line of his I shout "FUCK!"

Baihumon is now roaring with laughter at my outburst and then I hear him say "It not my turn to answer your question, you have to answer my question first." And then begins to chuckle at me, that stupid white cat is so dead after we get the information we need… wait I can't kill him otherwise that would mean the demon lords are on step closer to winning… I then jump when Izzy puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Mimi, we don't need to do this if you don't feel comfortable going in the hot spring… I won't force you to go in there." As Izzy was saying this I sigh, this is one of the reason why I like Izzy he super kind to everyone… Well if we did date then it would only be a matter of time…

"No, it fine Izzy, I just enter the water first and you turn your back while I strip out of my clothes… Tentomon that also means no peaking from you either!" as I was saying this my checks feel like they are touching the surface of the sun.

I then hear Izzy gulp and say "Okay… If you're sure about this… alright Mimi I turned away you can start anytime you're ready. I promise I won't look Mimi…" I turn and see that Izzy has in fact turn away from me… I sigh I know most boys would try and sneak a peek but I don't think Izzy will… hopefully… I sigh and begin to strip my shirt and pants off. When I look up I see Baihumon is indeed looking away from me… I think so anyways, it sort of hard to tell with that metal mask on his face. I sigh and take a deep breath and take off my underwear and then drive into the water and quickly submerged my body. I then shout at Izzy "Okay you can begin, I'm in the water now!" As I wait for Izzy to finished undressing for this stupid pervert digimon god, I realize this hot spring is really relaxing… I feel every pain in my body starting to go away pasting by the second, almost magically. I then noticed Palmon is now beside me to my right once she enters the hot spring.

I then hear a splash and then I look to my right and see Izzy has gotten into the water to left of me. He only his head above the water and then I realize that I can see his chest clearly… I then cover my chest up with my hands, I hate Baihumon so much right now! I then hear Baihumon laughing at the both of us, this is not helping him convincing me not to murder him! He then says "Now where were we… right I have this question for you Izzy… When Mimi was answering my last question where were you looking?"

I then try and avoid looking at Izzy but I can't help it and then I see Izzy checks are bright red and he starting to stutter with his words "I… I… I… was looking at her… her chest!" As soon as Izzy was done saying that I see that he is putting his head underwater as my checks go bright red… well at least my feminine charms work on Izzy… but that does help relieve any of this embarrassment that Baihumon is causing me…

I then see Izzy come back up for air and then I hear Baihumon laughing before he says "Well now to answer Mimi first question… I don't have any bath towels I usually just shake myself off and let the air dry my fur… I guess that you will have to do the same…" I will cross that bridge when we come across it, right now I need to avoid sending Palmon after Baihumon… Still I can't believe I wasted two of question with asking a reasonable request… a towel would have made this a lot less embarrassing for us… I think Baihumon know this as well… Baihumon then speaks up again to say, "Now Izzy did you sneak a peek at Mimi while she was changing out her clothes?"

My face goes red and I yell "IZZY YOU PROMISED NOT TO LOOK!" damn it every time Baihumon ask a question, the answer is always a yes somehow… I then look over to Izzy and I see his face goes bright red and he looks stunned, yep that isn't helping his case. Well I guess I can't blame him for want to take a look… but he promises not to look!

As I now staring down Izzy with my checks bright red, Izzy then break out of his trance and start to wave his hands in front of his face well he was saying "No, No, No that not true Mimi! I swear I didn't peak while you were changing out of your clothes!" I then hear Baihumon laughing again as Izzy was answering his question.

"Good job answers the question truthfully Izzy, if you waited any longer now that would have been a show to see…" As Baihumon was done saying that, he then begins to laugh again. This made my eyes go wide as realize that Izzy didn't peek at me but Baihumon must have to of know that answer. I turn to Izzy and shoot him an apologetic look for accusing him early before he had the chance to answer the question. I then hear Baihumon answering my second question "I don't want to see you naked Mimi but it helps with my own person enjoy of your situation." My eyes squint at Baihumon when he was saying this, great bring up that line again what does he mean by my situation… I then hear Baihumon starting to speak as he asks us our next question "Izzy what is your fondest memory of Mimi?"

I raise my eyebrow at Baihumon question, I sort of want to know the answer to this question myself. I then look over at Izzy and realize that his chest is quite tone, I don't see any fat on his chest… I then hear Izzy speaking which breaks me out of my daze of staring at Izzy "Well that would be when it was just me and Mimi hangout when we play match maker at school… I really enjoy her company and I don't think I ever laughed that hard as I did that day…" my checks go red when Izzy was saying this, I'm glad that he also enjoyed hangout at with me alone. Izzy then clear his throat and says, "For our next question, I would like to know why you banished the demon lords instead of trying to find a cure for the dark spore?"

Baihumon then yawns before he answers Izzy question "That was what we were told to do… We were told that there was no cure for them…" Wait who told them there wasn't a cure! I mean Ken was able to shake off the dark spore, right? I then hear Baihumon chuckling before he says, "Alright I got a good one… Mimi why were you staring at Izzy chest?"

I sheik and drive underwater, this does not look good for me. How I'm going to answer this question? I slow come out of the water and shyly say the first thing that comes to my mind "I just realize that Izzy chest was quite tone… I couldn't help but stare at it…." My eyes quickly dart to side and see that Izzy face is bright red at my comment… I then hear Baihumon is now laughing again at us and how we are acting.

"Alright then, who told you that there wasn't a cure?" as soon as Izzy was done asking that question, he then see that I'm looking at him out of the corner of my eye and his face goes bright red and turns away from me.

I then look towards Baihumon and he looks like he is debating over what to tell us. He then sighs and says "Homeostasis, she is digital god who desires balance… You all spoken to her once when you were fighting Puppetmon, through Kari." Oh, he must be speaking about when Kari was taken over by that light when Matt want to fight Tai… "Now for my question, Mimi what is your fondest moment with Izzy?"

I guess that a fair question… he did just ask Izzy that same question but why did he have to ask me why I was staring at Izzy chest first? I sigh and then begin to tell Baihumon my fondest moment with Izzy "When I got to know how caring Izzy was when he asks me to help him with how to handle the situation with Sora double… before we found out she was Lilithmon… he shown me how caring he is about everyone…" it probably the moment when I realize start to like him more than a friend but before I could admit to myself…

Baihumon then laughs and then Izzy says, "Is it true that you were once friend with the demon lords before you turn into your current forms?" Wait Demon lords use to be friend with the Harmonious One?

Baihumon then enter a staring a contest with us as he was answer Izzy question "I would say they were our best friends but we did want we had to and banished them… Homeostasis said they need to be banished to keep the balance… oh well that old new anyways and it looks like Homeostasis was right again!"

I can't stand what Baihumon is saying about his friend! I then stand up and scream at him while I point my finger at him "You are horrible digimon! You just listen to this Homeostasis god thing and didn't even try and help your so-called friend! Why didn't you look for cure while they were in dark ocean!? Instead you left them to rot in the dark ocean! Your horrible, horrible, horrible digimon! I can't believe you call yourself a god! I mean just look at Ken, he all fine now and isn't bother by the dark spore! I sure you can find a way to cure the dark spore but no instead you take the cowards way out and just banished them instead! You're just sweeping the real problem under the rug! I can see why they at the very least want to kill you now! You did sort of make it easy for them to give them a reason to! If they were really your friend then you would have found a way to get rid of the dark spores and not banished them!" I now panting at the end of my rant to Baihumon, at least Baihumon looks stun at that I was saying to him. Good someone need to tell them off for doing what they did! Maybe we can solve this without resorting to killing the demon lords then.

I then hear Izzy stammering my name "Mi-Mi-Mi-Mimi!" I then turn around and face Izzy. I then see his entire face goes red as I now facing him.

I then hear Tentomon say "Izzy why doesn't she have hair down there?" as Tentomon was say this I realize what had happen when he was pointing at my crotch I shriek and fall under the water… OH GOD IZZY JUST SAW EVERYTHING! If I just control my anger a little bit that wouldn't have happen!

I then hear Baihumon talking "It not my turn to answer your question, you have to answer my question first… but I will allow me to answer your question out of turn this one time… but you will have to answer two of my question in row…" I turn my head, I don't even realize that I ask him a question during my rant. I try and reply what I ask him but then he start to speak before I'm able to really think about it "Before we reach our current forms, homeostasis blast Megadramon one of the original children partner digimon with a surge of white energy like we never seen before… his body couldn't contain the energy and then using his own life force as a bonding agent he combine the power of homeostasis with rest of us… this allow us to take our forms as the Harmonious one and allowed us vanished Yggdrasil from the digital world… This gave us all a permeant connection with homeostasis and with that we become her agents for balance… While we can act on our own for the most part, if Homeostasis forbids anything we must listen to her we have no choice in the matter… Her energy is what stop us from being infected by the dark spores when our enemy was defeated spewed out the dark spores that enter our friend's bodies… We knew what the dark spores would do and quickly were talking out a plan to try and save our friend from the madness of the dark spores but… we are not allowed to research the cure otherwise it would destroy the balance of digital world if the dark spore can be cured…" Baihumon then sighs and stays quiet before a few seconds before he continues "Now if you want to know more, let's get back to our game…. Now where were we… right I have two questions to ask you…" I then try and progress all that information he just said to us, so it was homeostasis that was real reason the demon lords were banished… I hope Izzy got more than I did… Oh god I just remember Izzy saw me naked! Baihumon then chuckles and says, "Alright for my first question, Izzy how aroused are you after seeing Mimi body?"

Baihumon is now howling with laughter, my checks go super red when he asks Izzy that question… what do I want his answer to be… I hope it yes… I couldn't resist looking over to Izzy and now and I see his checks are bright red just like my mine. As soon as our eyes make contact both our checks go even bright red then before. I then hear Izzy shyly say his answer "Very aroused… almost painfully so…" Izzy then turns away after he done saying that… stupid Baihumon and this stupid game of his! He going to keep embarrassing us just like this just like when he keeps blowing us backwards until he got bored… Wait a minute!

I then shout, "I have enough of your stupid games Baihumon!" I then turn and face Izzy and he still looking away from me and then I say to him "Izzy the guy I fell in love with last Thursday was You! I like you more than a friend and was planning on asking you out after this whole demon lord thing has been sort out! I think you are one of the sweetest, caring and smartest guy I ever meet…"

Izzy then quickly turns to me and is jaw has drop, he looks stun at what I was saying to him. He then quickly shakes his head and say, "Wait you like me?" I just nod my head at him, Izzy then start to stammer "Bu-Bu-But you can date anyone you want?"

I then look at him funny and say "Yes I probably can date anyone but I want to try dating you Izzy! So, what do you say Izzy?" Well here the moment of truth… does Izzy want to date me.

Izzy then blinks a few times before he says, "If that want you want Mimi, sure we can try dating…" YES! He said yes! I so happy right now… I feel like I'm flying on the moon, I had nothing to worry about than, Izzy like me back as well!

I then stand up and walk over to Izzy and then sit down beside him and throw my arm over his shoulder. I glance down and see Izzy is lot bigger than most boys… I then quickly look up and stare down Baihumon and say, "There you can stop teasing me about liking Izzy now!"

Baihumon then stands up after he lets out a big sigh, he creates waves in the hot spring as he does "Well it no fun to tease you about that if there no sense of mystery…" Baihumon then start to walk towards us creating more waves as he gets out of the hot springs "Come along now Palmon and Tentomon, I'm going to my garden for a bite to eat. Let give these two some privacy to work somethings out… Izzy I will finish answering any of your question in the garden, just follow the hallway with your crest above it Izzy and you will find the garden…" Baihumon then start to walk towards the door but then stops as the door slides open, he then adds "I don't care if you two get bodily fluids in the hot spring." He then chuckles as he walks through the door with Tentomon and Palmon… wait did just give us permission to have sex in the hot spring… OH GOD!

The door then close shut behind them just leaving me and Izzy in the hot spring alone… I shyly say to Izzy "Izzy if anyone ask about how we started dating…. Can we avoid mentioning Baihumon…?" I would rather not let people find out that I ask Izzy out while we both naked in a hot spring while a god of the digital world was watching…

Izzy then nods his head and says, "I agree with you Mimi, that it would be for the best that we avoid that topic when we tell anyone this story…" Izzy then gulps and say "So you really do like me… I thought I was just miss reading some of the signs when we were back in the Tai apartment… I'm still really surprise by all this…"

I then pull in Izzy for a hug and kiss him on his check, then I say "Of course I like you Izzy! I mean I'm just glad I could ask you out before all the other women in the world figure out how good of a catch you are! Like I said I think you are one of the sweetest, caring and smart guy I ever meet… I really meant all that Izzy…" I then look down and realize Izzy cock, is super hard right now… I quickly look and then blurt out "Did you really mean that when you said your painfully aroused after seeing my body?" damn it mouth, why did just ask him that… okay so I really want to know, I can't have poor Izzy being in pain… But I don't want to rush into this so early in our relationship… Well Baihumon didn't exactly make going slow with Izzy possibly… we already seen each other naked…

I then see Izzy face is blushing madly since I ask him that question, he then start stammering "Ye-ye-yes I did… Bu-Bu-but I swear that not the reason I want date you!" Well that not the reason why I asked that question but that good to know…

I then smile and say "Well, that good to know but I want to know if I can take the pain away?" god I feel like a hypocrite… Well it not like exactly like I could take this any slower since we both already seen each other naked now, now I just have to hope our relationship won't be based off sex…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Sora POV

As white light fades, I realize that I'm in the middle of the pile, I'm currently laying on top off Kari and Gatomon. As the boy's hurry to get off us, Tai lends down and offer me his hand. I accept and as I am standing up, I get a good look around in front of us… The sand is grey and dark and there really no signs of life anywhere in this desert… "Well I got to say this place is barren waste land compared to the last two location we went to…" As I hear Davis saying this, I can't help it but I think of the name of this sector it was Megadramon Desert… The sector names are never name after a digimon…

"So, I wonder where this temple is going to be…" as Tai was saying this the ground start to shake and winds start to pick up to a howl.

That when we hear this enrage feminine voice boom all around us "HUMAN YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! THIS PLACE IS SACRED AND WILL NOT BE DEFILE BY YOU HUMANS EVER AGAIN! LEAVE OR PREPARE TO DIE!" At this point the ground is shaking even more violently then before we can't even blink as the wind is rushing over us it quickly turning into a sandstorm.

Davis shouts over the wind "Guys! I think we should listen to voice in the sky! So far my experiences with booming voice in the sky is to listen to what they say!" As Davis was saying this he was putting Tai's old pair of googles over his eyes so the sand will stops going in his eyes. He then moves in front of Kari to try and protected her from the sand.

"Davis, we can't leave! We need to find Zhuqiaomon temple so we can protect him from the demon lords upcoming attack!" As Tai was shouting this to Davis, I know we can't leave until we find Zhuqiaomon but this weather is getting worse by the second.

"Tai we need to find some cover!" I shout this at Tai and he turns to me and nods his head at me, I then start to try and look around for something we can use for cover for this storm. As the sand keeps getting into my eyes it hard to make anything out in the sandstorm.

I then feel Biyomon grabbing onto my leg and I look down at her with worry. Biyomon looks at me and shouts "Sora, I feel like I'm going to be blown away any second!" I nod at her and then I feel my feet leave the ground for a second. Damn it we need to find some shelter and fast.

We then hear Davis shout "Guys I think I see something in that direction!" I look over to Davis and see where he is pointing at, right now everything just looks like a wall of dark grey sand to me. I can hardly keep my eyes open from the sand going into my eyes, I guess we going to have to trust Davis as he the only one who can see right now.

Tai is now walking towards me and grabs my hand and shouts "Davis, lend the way then! Also make sure you keep Kari close to you! I'll follow behind you with Sora!" Davis nods and then starts walking towards what he saw in the distance. We then start to follow Davis and Kari, Tai then says, "Hey Sora, at least we don't have an orange Elvis monkey chasing after us in this desert!" I stop and look at Tai and then start to laugh at his joke. I mean he right compared to being case down daily by Etemon this desert will be a piece of cake.

I then look and see that Kari and Davis has found some old building of sorts and are starting to wave at us from the inside of the build… Well what left of it anyway. All that left of the second floor is one wall that still has a few bricks on the back side of the building. We then start walking forwards when we both start to sink into the ground, shit quicksand! I then hear Kari scream "TAI! SORA!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"BIRDRAMON!" as the white light starts to fade around Birdramon I grab onto Birdramon leg instinctively. I then notice that Tai done the same as he has grab Agumon in one hand while the other is holding on tight to Birdramon. "Hold on tight!" As soon as Birdramon shouted this she starts to flap her wings and we are then suddenly pulled into the air as the howling winds catch Birdramon wings. We are beginning to toss around in the air like a rag doll. I quickly lost sight of the building that Davis and Kari were in as well as my sense of direction as we toss around in the air.

I really don't know how long we are being thrown around in the air but as we are midair both my and Tai chest start to shine red and orange respectively and then I notice we are about to crash into a pyramid. Birdramon then crashes into the pyramid and as we start to slide down the side of the pyramid I see what awaits us at the bottom. Around the thin area that Pyramid is resting on is surround by sea of lava, that when we hear same enrage feminine booming voice from inside the pyramid "BEARER OF COURAGE AND LOVE! YOU DIDN'T HEED MY WARMING, NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR DEFILING THIS SCARED SPOT!" just then a geyser of lava shoots out of the sea of lava and is heading right for us!

Birdramon the twist over and tries and moves out of the way of the incoming the geyser of lava. She then kicks herself off of the pyramid and start to try and flying around again only to be pushed back into the pyramid again by the wind a few seconds after she took off. I then see multiply geysers starting to erupt as more are being sent our way. "Birdramon focus on getting to the bottom of the pyramid! We have to head inside the pyramid if we don't want to be fried by the lava!" As I hear Tai shout this to Birdramon, she nods and then folds her wings in her attempt to reach the bottom of pyramid faster. Birdramon extend her wings out to right when she need to move us out of the way of the incoming stream of Lava as she rolls over to her side, I then look behind and see that the lava that we manage to miss is now starting to flow down the side of the pyramid after us…

We then reach the bottom and then I see light of De-digivolution and I then grab Biyomon so she doesn't get blown into the sea of lava that surround the pyramid. Tai grabs my hand and then start pulling me along to side of the pyramid I then see an entrance a few meters in front of us, that when I noticed to our side the sea of lava erupts once more and then I see a wave of lava heading right for us. Me and Tai double our pace and then run into the entrance and run down the hallway as the Lava crashes into the side of Pyramid. Unfortunately, as we are running down the hallway some of Lava has come rushing into the hallway after us, just as we reach the end of the hall I pull Tai to side of the chamber and then I hear "Pepper Breath!" as I hear Agumon shoot out his fireball, I see it was aim at the ceiling and then I hear crashing sound as the roof start to cave into hallway… I hope that stops the lava for now…

I then start to look around the room when I hear Tai speaking as he over top of me "Well at least it looks like were safe for time being. Too bad we didn't find Zhuqiaomon temple instead we end up at the one place that want us dead instead..." I then turn Tai head towards the wall that I'm currently look at with both our crest on it.

"Tai, I think we are in Zhuqiaomon temple…" as I finished saying this to Tai, I sigh of course we get the lava flinging ax murder of a god to be our guardian for our crest. I wonder what happen to make Zhuqiaomon hate human so much… We then feel the temple shaking again, and we both stand up as Tai offer me a hand up.

Agumon who was watching the hallway is now shouting at us "Guys the Lava is starting to make it way through the cave in I made!" I sigh great we can't even get a moment of peace around here… all we want to do was protect Zhuqiaomon from the demon lords and instead now we must avoid being kill by her.

Me and Tai take a good look around the huge room, there are three sets of large hallways two of them on the either side room while third is located between crest of Love and Courage. Tai then start to run towards the hallway on the left side of the room, that leading upwards towards the top of the pyramid. Tai then shouts, "Everyone this way!" As we all start running up the hallway, we then feel the pyramid shake again and then we see a red glow coming from the room we were just in. Tai then shouts, "This just has to be our luck Sora, we get the lava flinging ax murder of a god to be our guardian for our crest!" I look at Tai as we are running up the hallway and start to laugh at Tai description of Zhuqiaomon. Tai looks at and says "Sora, if you like to share with the class what so funny? I'm sure we can all use a good laugh right now."

I then look at Tai and between laughs I was able to say, "Your description of Zhuqiaomon was exactly the same as mine… that all Tai." I then stop running up the hallway and Tai, Agumon and Biyomon then stop as well, I then say "Tai what are we going to do about Zhuqiaomon? We came here to protect her from the demon lords and instead we now on the run for our lives, from the thing we meant to be protecting…"

Tai then grabs hold of my shoulder and pulls me into a hug and says "Sora, we will figure something out… we always do in the end. Right now, I think our best bet is to try and find Zhuqiaomon so we can try to talk to her… I promise you that I will keep you safe, no matter what!" As I was looking into Tai eyes and nod at what he saying the temple shakes violent again, almost causing us to fall down the hallway. Tai right we must try and talk to Zhuqiaomon, since if we try anything else we might ruin the event of restoration… but how are meant to talk down a crazy murderous god. "Sora don't worry about what we going to say to her now… I'm sure we find the words we need when we are in front of her." I smile at Tai, when he able to say exactly what I need to hear.

"Alright Tai, we better try and find Zhuqiaomon before she gets the better of us." As I say this Tai lets go of me and nods and then we start to up the hallway.

Davis POV

As soon as we see Sora and Tai starting to sink into the quicksand, Kari start to scream "TAI! SORA!" and attempts to run out to help them. I then grab her around her waist and stop her from running out into danger.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"BIRDRAMON!" we were barely able to hear Birdramon shouting this over the howling winds outside. The white light fades and then I see Sora, Tai and Agumon grab hold of Birdramon legs. As soon Birdramon opens her wings they are sent flying through the sky into the sandstorm where they disappear from my view.

"TAI! Let go of me Davis! We need to go help them!" as Kari was shouting this at me, I drag her inside the house and close the door behind me. I then let go of Kari and then she spins around and screams at me "Davis we need to go help them!" She then tries to get past me and out the door, I put my hand up to block her exit.

I sigh and say "Kari, we need to wait out the storm, if we go out there now we end being swept away just like them." As I was saying that Kari calms down a bit but still looks angry at me. Well I wish we could go out there to help them but what will we do? We will just get blown around just like they did if we attempt to follow them.

Gatomon then lends up against one of the walls and says "Kari, I got to agree with Davis. We can't go out in that storm right now and be any help to them… If we did that we might get separated even more then we already did. So, we just need to hold out for now." Well at least Gatomon agrees with me, Kari then looks at Gatomon and nods as she walks over and joins her on the wall.

Kari then slides down the wall and says "Fine, you guys win but as soon as that sandstorm ends we are heading out to find them." We all nod at Kari, now I have a chance to look around to see what inside this old building we found. There a broken table with a leg missing in the center of the room, but that the only furniture in this building other than that there a stair case leading upwards to next floor of the building.

I then go over and slide down the walk beside Kari, and then smile. This is my chance to impress Kari! We basically alone other than Veemon and Gatomon, so no one can ruin it for me! Okay Davis, now we need to think of something to talk about! So, she upset that Tai and the rest of them were sent flying, so I just need to cheer her up and make her laugh. Okay time to think of a joke to break the ice with… I could tell her about the one with Gnome… wait no I already told her that one… "Damn it why does this have to be so hard?" As blurt that out, Kari looks over to me and sighs.

"I don't know why everything has to so hard Davis… Every time we face the demon lords… it feels like we always just barely able to get away from them in time… Now Tai and Sora are who know where and could be in trouble, I feel so useless to help them…" My eyes go wide as I hear Kari say this, crap that now what I meant to say to her! Think Davis, Think Davis!

"I don't know what to say Kari… I mean when we have everyone we were able to make Beelzebumon run away and we almost destroyed Demon well until..." I don't want to finish saying that as I see Kari eyes go wide and turn away. Damn it, I mess up! I need to fix this, I then say "I'm glad we didn't because… Well because… if you said we can trust Demon then that all I need! Plus, we already proven that we can beat him even if he doesn't see the error of his way!"

Kari sighs and look up at the ceiling for a while and then says "Davis, do you think I was right to let Demon live?" she doesn't look at me while she was asking me the question. Well I don't need much time to think about this question.

"Absolutely! I mean you're the girl who see the good in everyone! If you think that someone can change for the better then you have to be right! Kari, you just need to trust your instincts more! I'm sure Demon can change for the better!" as I finished saying this I smile at Kari, but I don't think she notices it.

The room is quiet for a while as we just sitting against the wall waiting for the sandstorm to end. Every so often a huge gush of wind that shakes the entire building and sand that inside the building get scattering in the air. Damn it I wants to be there for Kari, but she is closing herself off to me… how can I prove to her that she can open up to me… I then hear Kari say "Davis… thanks for believing in me about Demon… it means a lot to me right now… I'm glad to know you always will have my back…" Kari then lets out a sigh and she still look sad… I want to jump with joy when Kari compliment me but I can't with how sad Kari is…

Okay what could Kari still be sad about… Wait I didn't do anything to calm her down about her bother! "Kari, Tai and the rest of them will be fine! In fact, they might already found Zhuqiaomon temple and are taking shelter inside his temple already!" Kari rolls her head along the wall and is now looking at me, I can still see the sadness in her eyes…

"I'm not so sure about that Davis… I mean who voice was that when we enter the digital world? There something here that doesn't want us here…" Kari said this to me and then turn her head towards the ceiling again.

I begin to think about that voice… I see enough things that you should always listen to voice in sky, plus this is the digital world where weird stuff like this is bound to happen. That voice did say, leave or prepare to die… we haven't died yet… "Kari don't worry about that voice, we're still fine right? Nothing bad has happen to us, so we can't think negatively about the what if? Instead we should try and enjoy ourselves while we wait for sandstorm to pass!"

Kari then says, "I really don't know about that Davis, I just have this bad feeling that there in danger right now…" I sigh, well this just means I have to work harder to make Kari happier… I sure Tai and Sora are fine right now…

Sora POV

As we enter the next room that hallway connect to, we enter this rectangle room with twelve statues in the room. There are six statues on each side of the room, I then take a closer look to the statues that closet to my right and realize that it looks like a sort resemble a horse with a horn on it back. I then walk to next statue and I think this is meant to be sheep with a crossbow in it arms, next one is a Monkey with a ball in between each of his hands. Wait are these statues based off the Chinese Zodiac, next one is rooster, dog and pig okay on the other side of the room is a rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon…like thing and snake. I then ask, "Hey did anyone else noticed that these statues are based off Chinses Zodiac with each of them having a different weapon?"

I then look over and see Tai standing in front of the snake statue that has a halberd coming out of it mouth. Tai turns and nods "Ya once you pointed it out, I see what you mean Sor… I wonder why Zhuqiaomon has these statues?"

I then feel Biyomon tugging my pant legs and say, "Sora what is the Chinese Zodiac?" right why did I think the digimon would know what the Chinese Zodiac is…

I sigh and bend down to explain this to Biyomon, "Well there an old legendary where the emperor of china held a race, each animal that was able to finish the race was given a place on calendar. The order is rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog and last is the pig. So, depending on when your born you fall under one of animal years… I believe that me and Tai fall under the year of the dragon. Do you understand Biyomon?" Biyomon nods her head at me.

I then hear Agumon shout "Tai, we both Dragon!" I see Tai shaking his head at Agumon. I then start to look around the room for an exit.

"Look like we are buddy, but on to more important things. Does anyone see an exit beside the one we just came through? Cause I don't see one…" As Tai was saying this, he right I don't see anything in this room other than the statues… this is bad if we can't find an exit we could be trap up here if the lava below has raised too high. That when the pyramid starts to shake violent and I fall backwards into the monkey statue, there a sudden flash of red and then it disappears. I blink as I now in a completely different room now, wait where Tai, Biyomon and Agumon. I then stand up and look around the room, the only statue in this room is the monkey statue and this room is huge now that I get a good look at it. There are plants everywhere in here, that have all sort of fruits, veggies and meat growing on them…

How did I end up here? Well it happened when I touch the monkey statue… So maybe I should touch the monkey statue again? I hope I'm right with this, as I reach out to touch the monkey statue there a flash of red and then I see Tai, Biyomon and Agumon come stumbling out of the Monkey statue and fall on top of me. I then say, "Guys can you get off me, Please?"

Tai quickly hugs me and I blushes as he not getting off me as he says, "I didn't know what happen to you Sor, I'm glad your safe!" He then let's go of his hug and then helps me up off the ground. I brush some of my hair out of my eyes, I then hear Tai ask me "Where are we?"

I shrug my shoulder and say, "Looks like some sort of garden, I think we got here because those statue teleport us here somehow…" Tai looks at me and nods his head, well that the best explanation I could come up with.

That when we hear Zhuqiaomon shout at us again as the entire place shakes again "YOU DARN ENTER MY HOLY GARDEN AND CONTAMINATE THIS GARDEN WITH YOUR HUMAN PRESENCE!" The plants then start coming alive as they rush towards us as they try and grab us. I turn around look back at the monkey statue only to see that the vines have grab hold of the statue and ripe it apart in a matter of seconds.

"Spiral Twister!" I hear Biyomon shooting out her green spiral flames out of her mouth at the approaching plants. As the flames make contact with the plants they start burn up but continue on their path towards us for a few seconds before being completely burnt to a crisp as it turns into black dust.

I then spot an exit on the other side of the room and shout "Guys over there! There an exit we can use!" As I point toward the exit, Agumon and Tai just nods their heads as we all start running across the room as plants try and grab our limbs. Right then a vine whips right for my knees from my left side and I have to jump over it as it was trying to detach my knees from my body.

I then hear Agumon shout "Pepper Breath!" as he shoots out a fireball to clear our path in front of us, just as he does this. The plants start throwing these spiking hard nuts at us from every angle, I just cover my head as we run forwards out of the room. I then see one is incoming from my left and I deck down as it sails right over my head.

"JUST LET THESE HUMANS DIES! THEY WILL ONLY END UP BETRAYING YOU IN THE FUTURE! STOP THIS FRUITLESS CAUSE AGUMON AND BIYOMON!" As Zhuqiaomon was shout this at us as we leave that deadly garden and reach the hallway. Great by the sound of it, she just wants to kill us and not Agumon or Biyomon, what made her hate humans so much?

As we are running down the hallway I noticed the floor is slope downwards, I then look behind us and see that plants are still attempting to reach out and get us but stop when they reach end of their length. Just then Pyramid start to shake again and then I realize that the ceiling is now crashing down behind us as we are running down the hallway, this is just great, just great! I then hear Agumon shout "Everyone run faster!"

I turn and see that Biyomon is starting to fall behind, I then grab her wings and start pulling her along. My heart is pumping like it never has before, as I can feel my heart beating in my ears. I now see the end of hallway, as I see light coming out of the end of hallway. We about twenty meters from the exit of the hallway, just as I see dust and cracks are forming in the ceiling in front of us. Ten meters away is when a rock falls from the ceiling to right of me and Tai, then more rocks start falling from ceiling now. We all drive forwards as the ceiling completely crashes down in the hallway, I then roll over and start panting once I realize that the ceiling isn't coming down on us now. I then say, "That was too close…" as I try and slow down my breathing.

Tai just nods at me and was about to say something when Zhuqiaomon is now scream at us frantically "LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW, FILTHY HUMANS!" I then roll over and now get a good look at the room now, this room is massive but there only a single statue in the entire room… I think it a Megadramon if I'm remembering right, I then noticed that room isn't shaking and nothing is trying to kill us. I then try and stand up so I can have a closer look at the statue since this one looks a lot different than the ones we saw before. Just as I take a step forwards the entire room shake and I fall over and then I hear Zhuqiaomon scream at us "THIS IS THE ONE PLACE YOU SHALL NOT DEFILE AND DESTROY! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!" just then the floor around us start to crack in a circle and then we start falling into the hole that just open up underneath us. Just then a white light flash behind me that when I hear Biyomon shouting.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"BIRDRAMON!" just as the Birdramon is done shouting that, I look around for her and then I noticed she already pick up Tai and Agumon and is now flying towards me. I stick out my right hand as Birdramon is flying towards me, my arm then wraps around her left leg. I then right myself as Birdramon is now flaying down the hole that was made and I see a red glow coming down below. As we now we reach the end of the hole I see there an entire cavern below with several rock platforms that are sticking out of the sea of magna that filling the room.

Birdramon then lands on the closest platform to hole we just fell down but as we were about to get off of Birdramon that when the entire room start to shake and then a huge wave of magna starts to raise in the center of the room. That when we hear Zhuqiaomon shout at us again but she sounds a lot closer this time "I WILL DEAL WITH YOUR PERSONAL REPULSIVE VILE HUMAN!" that when a giant red bird flies out of the magna, and spread it eight red wings that look like they have orange fire pattern on top the wings. I gulp this must be Zhuqiaomon as she roars at us, her head is cover also most entirely in red expect for under her under her four ruby eyes there a small bit of orange. She has two set of ruby eyes close together on each side of her head. Her beak is point and narrow but at the end of her head are six red flame ribbons like things, under those ribbons are about twenty orange ribbons like thing that give the illusion of flames for hair. She has two set of wings on her back and this turbine looking thing is resting on the center of her back. On her chest, she has two smaller wings that almost look like they could be used for arms. Then her final pair of wings are located under her body and these are different than the rest of the wing as they have three set of talons attached to elbow of the wing. Her tail has flames pattern that repeat in section as flames burning on top of each pattern. I then notice that she has six red orbs floating around her tail just like she has six red orbs around floating around her neck. Zhuqiaomon then shouts "NO ONE SHALL STOP ME FOR GETTING RETRIBUTION AGAINST YOU HUMAN!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Sora POV

Zhuqiaomon then shouts "NO ONE SHALL STOP ME FOR GETTING RETRIBUTION AGAINST YOU HUMAN!" Birdramon then takes flight as turns Zhuqiaomon head towards us as magna is starting to drip out of her mouth, she then shouts, "Crimson Blaze!" and then a torrent of magna comes shooting out her mouth and goes crashing into the rock platform we were just about to land on melting it completely. She then turns her head as stream of magna follows after us as we flying to right, Birdramon speeds up trying to avoid it.

Tai then yells at Zhuqiaomon "We came here to protect while you finished the event of restoration from the demon lords! We mean you no harm!" Zhuqiaomon just laughs at Tai comment and then she flaps her wings and takes flight after us. Birdramon does a barrel roll to the right to avoid the incoming magna, as she does this I tighten my grip around her leg as we spin around to right.

I then see the magna has stops flying towards us as we hear Zhuqiaomon beginning to shout "ALL YOU HUMAN EVERY DO IS LIE AND ABUSIVE YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH US! I SHALL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!" I then look back and see that Zhuqiaomon is gaining on us quickly, she is weaving in between the rock platforms as she is casing after us. When she about thirty meters behind us, I see the magna beginning to drip out of her mouth again as she shouts, "Crimson Blaze!" a stream of magna is now racing towards us as she opens her mouth, we drop out of the sky as Birdramon has folded her wings as we start to plummet towards the sea of magna below. I begin to look up as we start to drive downwards, I see we barely were able to avoid being hit by the stream of magna, I then look downwards as we are racing towards magna below us.

Birdramon then open her wings and pulls out of drive when we about twenty meters above the magna, she then turns to right as we soar behind a rock platform, we are now surround by eight rock platforms. I see that one of them has eroded away at the bottom of the rock platform making crumble away as it crashed into a larger rock platform and now lending against it creating a tunnel between the two of them. I then shout, "Tai we need to think of something to get through to her and quickly before the worse happens!" Tai looks at me and I see him gulp while he nods his head. Okay now I need to think back to everything I saw in the temple and hope that… I then tighten my grip again when we then barrel roll to left as geyser of manga shoots upwards at us. Birdramon raise her wings as she tries her best to shield us from the manga that is spitting out of the geyser. I then look above us as a shadow start to move right over top of us and see Zhuqiaomon is right above us, the shadow then stops moving when we are in center of Zhuqiaomon shadow.

"Purgatory Claws!" as she shouts this she brings back all of her wings and then flaps them all at once, this ignites the wind itself as wind now howling towards us. Birdramon manages to fly into the tunnel that between two rock platforms to our right just in time as the wind start to push us around inside the tunnel, while this tunnel shields us from flames it still pushes us backwards as we almost fly into the right side of tunnel until Birdramon barrel rolls to left to avoid hitting the tunnel wall. I then look over as we are being toss around as we try to reach the end of the tunnel and see that Tai almost loses his grip on Birdramon leg, my heart skips a beat before I see him firmly regrip Birdramon leg. That was too close, I can't lose Tai! My chest glows bright red as we now leaving the tunnel and then we hear…

"BIRDRAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"HOUOUMON!" As Hououmon was shouting this, it was weird to feel Birdramon body changing into that of Hououmon as I was gripping her leg the entire time. The winds have died down a bit as I can't see it rushing out of the tunnel anymore and then we start to fly along the wall of a rock platform when Hououmon lends to right so that Tai is on the inside, I then look to left and see a tidal wave of Magna is coming towards us as it flows around rock platform it is passing by. Hououmon then start flying upwards along the rock platform and then we hear her shout to Zhuqiaomon "I trust Sora, with my life and will stand by her until the end! I don't understand why you can't see that Zhuqiaomon! I know that Sora feel the same way…"

Zhuqiaomon then shouts over Hououmon and cut her off by saying "THAT WHERE YOUR WRONG HOUOUMON! HUMAN ONLY CARE ABOUT SELF-PRESERVATION, THEY WILL BE WILLING TO SACRIFICE ANYTHING TO DO IT! EVEN AT THE EXPENSE OF THEIR PARTNER!" just as we finished flying over top of the edge of rock platform, we now see Zhuqiaomon has slow down flapping her wings on the other side of the rock platform. She then roars as I see drips of magna starting to fly from her mouth as she does this and then shouts, "Crimson Blaze!" and then stream of magna comes right for us. Hououmon then lends to left and tucks her left wings and then start to drop back below rock platform, I look to my right and see that it starting to heat up the entire platform as it is glowing red hot.

I then hear Tai scream "Hououmon move away! It going to explode!" I the look at the rock platform and see that cracks are starting to form super-fast. Then just as Hououmon was leveling herself out and starting to move away from the rock platform, the rock platform explodes send molten rock flying in every direction. I then see Zhuqiaomon enter the space that rock platform was just located unaffected by the molten rocks that are pelting her. Hououmon then start to weave though the lager rock that are being sent out way, she then drops towards the sea of magna below and spins around so as she extends her wings and they act like shields as we hear rocks starting to pelt her wings. As this was happening I then hear Tai shout at Zhuqiaomon "What do you know about that Zhuqiaomon!? If you truly knew about what happen to us, you would see that we all care deeply about our digimon and would never do that to them!"

Before Tai was able to say anymore, Zhuqiaomon then let's go this blood curling scream and the entire room is now shaking so hard as everything in the room is vibrating, that is when pieces of rock are starting to fall off the wall and into the magna below. She now screams at us "I WITNESS YOUR TREACHERY FIRST HAND! I KNOW FULLY WELL WHAT YOU HUMAN ARE CAPABLE OF DOING! YOU KILLED _HIM_! The way she screams him… it was full of love but also uncontrolled rage. My eyes go wide as I realize, that the person she loves must have been killed by a human somehow! We then pull out of drive and start to head towards the wall as we try and create distance between us and Zhuqiaomon. Just as we past one of the last rock platforms before the edge of the cavern I then hear Zhuqiaomon then shouts "Purgatory Claws!" I look back to see that she then starts to continually flap her wings back and forth as the wind keeps getting ignited each time see flaps her wings as it increases the intensity of flames. I then see that as the wind pass over a rock platform and the rock are instantly melting, we only have one chance to survive and that is to stop her from flapping her wings for a moment.

I can only take one guess but I hope this works otherwise we are toast, I then shout at the top of my lungs "What would Megadramon think of this!" I close my eyes as we now drop behind a rock platform and reach the cavern wall, we then hear Zhuqiaomon stop flapping her wings and start breathing deeply. Just then we see the wing rushing past the rock platform and it start to melt a bit but without the constant stream of wind it stops melting.

It looks like we are safe for now, I then hear her scream "DON'T SAY HIS NAME LIKE YOU KNEW HIM!" Hououmon now flying along aside the carven walls as she was shouting this, I now have a chance to look into her eyes and I see that she has grave deal of pain within them. She looks like she is crying as she is saying "It was because of you human that he was sacrificed! His own partner used him like a battery source to power us up! She didn't even show remorse about doing that to him! None of them did! Not even my own partner… Junko didn't care about what happen to him! He told me it was a necessary sacrificed to save us all! He abandoned me, my own partner! He never cared for me… I was only a tool for his survival! The only one who cared about me was Megadramon… and the only other person that cared for him when he died was Angewomon… and we were forced to banished her…" Zhuqiaomon goes quiet as we digest what she just told us… I then realize that she still crying as I see huge tear drops starting to fall into the magna below. Hououmon has now stop flying around the edge of the carven and we are now waiting to see what Zhuqiaomon next move is going to be as we wait beside a rock platform to our right just in case she attacks us again. "I want Megadramon back…" as I hear the sorrow in Zhuqiaomon voice she looks up at us and start to glare at us again.

As soon as Zhuqiaomon does this Tai then clears his throat and says "Look Zhuqiaomon, we not the same people… I'm not going to say I know what you're going through but I know how much it can hurt when you can't express yourself to person you love… I'm sorry with what happen to with Megadramon but please we just came here to protected you while you finished the event of restoration. Look you're the guardian of mine and Sora crest, I would like to get along with you if at all possible… maybe we can't be friends but for now I settle for you not trying to murder us please…" as Tai finished saying this to Zhuqiaomon, all I can hear is Hououmon and Zhuqiaomon flapping both of the wings and sizzling and popping of the magna that is below us.

Zhuqiaomon is still glaring at us, as we now wait in silence. I'll take this as a good sign, as she is currently not trying to murder us… I don't know how long ago it was when Megadramon died but it still looks like Zhuqiaomon is still grieving over his death, I want to help her somehow… it sounds like she has no one to talk about it with, as she didn't even mention the other harmonious ones. I then clear my throat and say, "You said we don't know Megadramon, do you want to tell us about him?" as I break the silent that cover the entire cavern, I gulp hoping I didn't say the wrong thing…

Zhuqiaomon glare lessen after I said this and now she looks like she is debating over something inside her head… we sit in silence for another five minutes as we wait for Zhuqiaomon answer, I hope we can help her with her grieving somehow even if it only small part that I'm able to help heal. I then hear Agumon speak "Please give Tai and Sora a chance. There great people and friends if you let them be… just let them show you that and you won't be disappointed!" Zhuqiaomon continues to glare at us for a few more minutes before she turns her head away from us and start to fly over to largest unmelted rock platform in the carven.

As Zhuqiaomon lands on the rock platform she now speaks in a more gentler tone compared to before "You might as well get comfortable… _humans_ …" while I could hear the spite in her voice as she said humans, I can't help but smile as it looks like Zhuqiaomon is going to trust us. I then look over to Tai and see that he is smiling as well, he sees me looking at him and then we both nod at each other agreeing that we should listen to Zhuqiaomon.

"Hououmon you might as well land somewhere, so you don't have to fly as she speaking to us…" as I finished saying this, I see Hououmon nodding at me and then start to fly over to one of the rock platforms in front of Zhuqiaomon. As we touch down onto the rock platform, I step off of Hououmon leg and then sit down on the ground. Tai and Agumon do the same thing as Tai is now sitting down beside me and Agumon is now on the other side of Tai. Hououmon then curls up behind all of us and doesn't de-digivolve, I look behind and raise an eyebrow at her. I then sigh when I realize that she wants to stay in that form incases we need a quick getaway… I hope we don't need one as it looks like we are making progress with Zhuqiaomon but with how sudden Zhuqiaomon mood changed it a safe bet.

We then sit in silence as wait for Zhuqiaomon to start talking at her own paced, if we want to help Zhuqiaomon then we can't force her to talk… Zhuqiaomon then speaks up after ten minutes or so and says "I knew Megadramon from the beginning, before we meet our partner… Before our adventure started to save the world from the chaos of Yggdrasill… he was the old god of the digital world before Homeostasis took over… out of the rest of digimon, I connected with him the most before our partner show up…" Zhuqiaomon then goes quiet as she begins to start thinking about the past, was she and Megadramon and the rest of harmonious the original Digidestined that Gennai mention… that would make sense based off everything she told us… "He was a very caring and selfless individual…" As Zhuqiaomon was saying this she does a quick laugh before she continues "Also the weakest out of the five of us… He was always trying to save and protect everyone, usually I was the one that had to keep him safe and out of trouble…" Zhuqiaomon now lends her head on the rock platform below her and start to stare off in the distance. "While the other grew closer to their partner, I grew closer to him… My partner Junko, we didn't see eye to eye most of the time, that probably what made me grow closer to Megadramon instead… Whenever I was fighting with Junko, he would always listen to me and let me have somewhere I always felt wanted…" Zhuqiaomon sighs after she finished talking and then goes quiet again.

I move around trying to get comfortable on the hard rocks as we have now sat in silence for another ten minutes or possible longer than that. I sigh and think about what Zhuqiaomon has said to us, she really did care greatly about Megadramon… I then hear Hououmon behind us say "He sound like great guy… I can see why you loved him…" Hououmon then start to trail off as Zhuqiaomon raise her head and looks at Hououmon. Zhuqiaomon then nods her head at Hououmon and then rest it back on the ground as she continues to stare off at the wall, as she does this Hououmon then asks, "When did you know, you love him?"

I see Zhuqiaomon glare at the wall for a second before they return her gloomy expression she was wearing before. "Far too late for my liking…" as Zhuqiaomon sighs as that all she was able to get out for time being. I look over to Tai as she was saying this and I hope this isn't the case with me and Tai… I don't want to the same regrets as Zhuqiaomon, I hope I wasn't too late… My thought is cut off when Zhuqiaomon start to speak again "I realize what these emotions were when I saw Megadramon partner and another child starting to fall for each other while we were on our adventure… The way Junko explained it to me, it was normal for humans to have those sorts of feelings but he told me they shouldn't be pursing that sort of relationship while we were meant to be saving the world… That would often be reason why Junko yell at the both of them… Me and Junko relationship were already shaky at the best of time… So, I didn't tell Megadramon until much later…" With her relationship with her own partner, can see why see would hate humans so much… As I was waiting for Zhuqiaomon to continue, my clothes start to stick to my skin from the heat in cavern as it is causing me to sweat. As I peel my shirt from my chest Zhuqiaomon then speaks again "When an Angewomon join our group in order to help us against our fight against Yggdrasill… She was all over Megadramon and the worst thing about it was that Megadramon look like he like her back… We then got separated… By the time I got back to main group with Megadramon… they already become a couple…" My eyes go wide, wait but I thought they were a couple… before I was able to think any more about it Zhuqiaomon then quickly picks up where she left off "I love him and miss my chance to tell him how I felt about him because I was worry about what Junko would think… At this point I didn't want to lose him without him knowing how I felt about him, so I told him how I felt about him…" Zhuqiaomon then smiles for moment before it fades again back to be gloomy, she then says "I was really happy when he felt the same way about me… He chose me over Angewomon… in that moment he made me feel wanted more than ever before… I didn't care at that moment what Junko though of the relationship, since I was happy to be with him… unfortunately we didn't have much time together as his final battle was close and that when they murder him to give us our new forms…" As Zhuqiaomon finished I see that she is crying a lot as it almost looks like rivers are coming out of her eyes. I knew how this story was going to end but…

Agumon was the one to break the silence by saying "That not fair…" I then look over to at Tai and Agumon when he said that. It looks like Tai was tearing up bit at Zhuqiaomon story… If anyone here could relate to Zhuqiaomon the most then it might be Tai.

Zhuqiaomon then chuckles a bit as she is crying before she sighs and says, "Well life isn't fair sometimes…" she then goes back to staring at the wall for a few minutes until she says "I still miss him… I know there no way for him to come back but some days I just wait for him to show up… Then again why would he show up at the place where he died at…"

I then hear Tai speak "I probably know there nothing we could do… but I want to offer to do something for you…" Tai right, I really do feel sad for Zhuqiaomon and want to do something for her as well… but what could we do for her? Zhuqiaomon sighs before each set of her eyes glow a red and orange colour, then she smiles for a second.

"You two really do care… maybe not all _humans_ are so bad then…" She doesn't look directly at us when she was telling us this, I smile now as it looks like we are getting somewhere with her… she then sighs before she says "Your right, there nothing much you could do for me… I haven't talk to anyone about Megadramon death in very long time… the other three don't like to think about what happen…" she then sighs and I see tears are slowing down now from her eyes as they are still glowing, it then quiet for a few minutes before Zhuqiaomon turn her head so she now looks at us while she speaks to us "It was nice talking about him to the two of you… you help me a bit but instead maybe I should catch up with the bears of crest of love and courage. When it comes to the two of you, I didn't really care what you two were doing… I know Baihumon loves to follow what his crest bearer are doing, he says it keeps him entertains for hours… I should check the back catalogue for you two…" Zhuqiaomon eyes now shine a more intense red and orange when she finished speaking.

I turn my head at Tai and raise an eyebrow at him, I then mouth at him "What does she mean by back catalogue?" Tai then shrugs at me as he also has no clue what Zhuqiaomon is doing right now. I then try and think of what could she possible mean by back catalogue? I sigh when I can't think of anything but if this can help her in anyway, then I down for it…

Zhuqiaomon then laughs and says "I can't believe you two knew each other before your adventure to digital world… the two of you first meeting is very sweet… I hope you two get better at this soccer thing… or not this quite funny to watch you two falling over the ball…" My eyes go wide as I realize that she is watching our first meeting between me and Tai… it then clicks for me when she said back catalogue, she meant our memories… I wonder if she going to hate me after seeing all of my memories…

I then clear my throat and ask Zhuqiaomon "Are you watching our memories?" I have to make sure… I sigh, I guess if she can do that there nothing I could do stop her from looking… I then look over to Tai, as it looks like he wasn't able to immediately make that connection… I sigh, I don't know if watching our memories will help with her broken heart much… I had my share fair of broken hearts and even broke Tai heart without knowing it…

I then see Zhuqiaomon eyes fade in intensity and then she nods her head at us while she speaks to us "Yes I am Sora… If you care this is my first time watching them… I forgotten how much human respect their privacy. I won't watch them if you don't want me to…" As Zhuqiaomon finished say that her eyes stop glowing red and orange and now look down at me.

I then shake my head at her and say "Well, you can if you want to… it just that you might not improve your mood near the end that all…" as I was saying that, I see Tai looking away from both of us. It looks like Tai caught on what I'm talking about… I hate how I treated Tai in last few years…

Zhuqiaomon then turns her head back towards the wall and says "Thank you for giving me permission… you said that you were here to protect me from these demon lords… I sense two others with you when you enter my domain, the four of you can stay inside the temple while we wait for the enemy to show up… I'll put the defense back up when they both enter the temple and I'll stop the sandstorm outside as well… You can leave the temple by following that tunnel that behind you upwards and just turn right at any intersection…" she then lends her head back down on the ground and her eyes start to glow bright red and orange again… we then hear her mumble "Sorry Megadramon…" we then see tears are starting to flow down her face again.

As I look over to Tai, we can both see that Zhuqiaomon want to be alone right now… we both nod in agreement and then as we start to get off the ground, I say "Zhuqiaomon… If you ever want someone to talk to, we both will be willing to listen to whatever you have to say..." Zhuqiaomon only nods her head when I was finished talking. I then sigh and then grip Hououmon leg as we start to take off the ground and head towards the cave behind us as we leave to fetch Davis and Kari… As I look back at Zhuqiaomon, I hope she able to move on to a better place someday soon…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Joe POV

It just me and TK at our camp site right now, as the other are gathering food, water and wood that we will need for the rest of night. I then take the thermometer out of TK mouth and right down the results, thirty-seven points eight degrees Celsius. Good just as I predicted TK body temperature is staying close to what it should be, I'll check again in the next five minutes. My thought is then interrupted by TK when he said "Joe why do keeping checking my temperature? I thought you said it was fine ten minutes ago?"

I then look down at TK and sigh I need to make sure his body is stable, I can't let the group down any more than I already have… "Well TK, just looking at your clothes that alone tells me that you broke into a very high fever." As I was saying this I grab TK shirt and show him that it looks like he jumped into a pool with his clothes on. "This means you had a very nasty fever and when I first checked your temperature your body was around forty-one… that was very serious but the weird thing about it was that it keeps dropping way too quickly." I then flip my note book around to show TK each temperature I taken in the last half hour, I then point to the first three and then say "The first two tell me you have a fever but then at the third one your temperate is where should be and has stay there for the last twenty minutes… I just want to make sure you're not going to spike or drop suddenly." I sigh and then look around to see if the other have gotten back from their chores and realize that no one back yet. I then turn to TK and say "TK there no one around but just us, so how about you tell what happen up there to you to put your body in this shape… I can only help so much without knowing what cause this… I figure by the way you were dodging everyone question is that you don't want people to find out but I promise I won't tell anyone what happened…"

As I was finished talking to TK, I see TK sigh and look away from me… Great the only thing that I can do for the group is offer what little medical advice I happen to learn from my dad and brothers… Which basically boils down to checking vitals and dressing wounds… Right now, Gomamon is the only one out of our original group that can't reach his Mega level… Everyone is reaching these new heights yet, I've stay the same since our first adventure... Zudomon wasn't really able to help at all with the fight against Barbamon or the fight against Demon and Beelzebumon… Then there the problem of Matt… I then hear TK speak up break my chain of thought for a second "I don't want the other to know about this Joe… Plus I don't have any facts to back it up other than what I saw and felt at time…" I see that TK is now looking at me with worry in his eyes and then I nod at him to let him know I won't tell the other. TK then sighs and says "When I found Kari up on the temple… I think she was almost dead Joe… from using that white light too much. I scream at Seraphymon to heal her but before he was able to move forward, Azulongmon use this yellow ball of light to communicate with me… He said that a piece of fruit that had my crest on it would heal Kari painlessly and only thing she had to do was eat a small bit from it… Well I did just that Joe and feed Kari a piece of that fruit but then I began the worst experience of my life… I felt like my body was hosting the sun inside it, that I been ran over by several cars, I couldn't hear anything due to ringing in my ears and I threw up about a year worth of food. While this was happening I then noticed that Kari was glowing the same yellow light of my crest while I was being bathed in the same pink light of Kari crest… I think she was using my body somehow to heal her, Azulongmon was right it did end up being painless for Kari but he didn't warm me about anything the fruit was going to due to me… _I_ _still would have feed_ Kari that fruit even now that I know what it does to me… Worst thing about what happen is that Azulongmon made it sound like Kari was a tool to be used and they didn't even care what happen to her…" At this point TK starts crying as he uses his arm to wipe the few tears that are in his eyes.

I just look down at TK well now I know what TK went through to make his body look like this and I don't like it one bit… Are we really just tools for the digital world to use at its disposal and then toss away when our jobs are done… "TK, I know you would have done it anyways even if you knew the consequences, there isn't any doubt in my mind… Maybe Azulongmon couldn't fully explained himself in the time he had to tell you and his words just came across differently then what he was trying to say… But right now, we need to worry about your health so you can be fit as fiddle!" When I was done saying that, I really don't know if I was able to cheer up TK or not as he done wiping the remain tears out of his eyes and then sighs at me before he rolls over on his side away from me. I feel like I'm constantly failing everyone, either I don't show up or even when I do I don't add much to the group…

Davis POV

This is so frustrating! Here my chance to show how much I care about Kari, yet I can't lift her mood at all. We been sitting in silence for way too long and this sandstorm doesn't look like it going to be letting up anytime soon… I look over to Kari and see Gatomon has now fallen asleep in her lap as she is looking up at the ceiling while staring at nothing. Veemon is leaning against my right side as he is sleeping, he then moves slightly and his head falls to my lap. I then hear Kari say in a quieter voice so she doesn't wake the digimon "Do think this sandstorm is ever going to end?"

Just as she finished saying that the entire building shakes as a powerful gust of wind rushes over the building. I then sigh and speak my mind "I mean it has to, right? We know that when we first came here there wasn't a sandstorm… So, it not like this sector of the digital world is a permeant sandstorm. I'm sure that if we keep waiting the storm, it will pass and then we will be able to go searching for Tai and Sora!" I really don't know how many times I said this to Kari but I don't think it helping as she pulls out her Digivice and goes to the scanner option to see if she can see Tai or Sora Digivice for the eighth time… She then sighs and then puts her Digivice back into her pocket… "Still no sigh of them?"

Kari then shakes her head at me and then says "No… but at least now I don't feel like they are in danger anymore…" she now looking at me and she looks confused about something for a moment and then she sighs. That when we both noticed that the sandstorm outside is now calming down and then it stops, Kari holds Gatomon in her arms as she suddenly stands up and shouts "Sandstorm has end!"

Gatomon opens her eyes slowly and says "Kari, you didn't need to yell so loudly…" Kari is quickly running to the door now that the sandstorm is over. Gatomon does a quick stretched and jumps out of Kari arms before they reach the door.

I then bolt up and quickly grab our bags to follow Kari out the door as I do I hear Veemon shout "Ouch my head! Davis why did you do that?" I then point towards the open door that Kari ran out to show Veemon that the sandstorm has end. Veemon while rubbing his head says, "Oh, the sandstorm end…"

"Yep, now let get moving buddy or else Kari will leave us behind!" As I was saying this, I realize while I said it as a joke… Kari might actual leave us behind… She wouldn't do that to TK… I then snap out of it and run out the door to see Kari is now looking down at her Digivice as Gatomon is standing beside her.

As I run up behind her I hear her say "Davis, it looks like we don't need to go find them as they are coming toward us!" She then spins around as shows me that two red dots are moving close together and are coming quickly towards us to the…err, I quickly look at the sun to gather my bearing and then I look back down and see that there coming from the east. Kari then pulls me into a hug and says, "Davis you were right they were safe!" I start to blush when I feel Kari chest being press up against mine. The hug doesn't last long as I want as Kari then spins around and now trying to spot Tai and Sora as they are flying towards us.

"See I told you they were going to be fine!" as I was saying this I see something off in the distance and as it is growing closer to us I then realize that it Hououmon with Tai, Agumon and Sora waving at us in the distance. I then start waving back with both arms and I shout at the top of my lungs "HEY GUYS!"

After a few minutes, they land beside us and then Kari runs over to Tai and gives him a big hug "Tai, I was really worry about you two! I'm glad you two are safe and sound now!" Tai then hugs back Kari and is smiling now.

I then ask them "So where did you two end up holding out during the sandstorm then?" as I ask them that, Tai and Kari let go of their hug. Then Tai and Sora look at each other for a quick moment, as they share a funny look that I can't quite place.

Sora then answer me "Well we found Zhuqiaomon temple by accident when we were blown around in the sandstorm… We should be getting back there as she left the temple defenses down so the four of us could wait for the demon lords inside her temple…" Sora then grips her arm around Hououmon leg and then looks up at her says "Do you think you be able to carry everyone back to the temple Hououmon?"

Hououmon looks at everyone and then nods while saying "I believe so Sora… but I will need a long rest after this." she then lowers her wing to the ground and then says, "I believe with this many of you, you will have to ride on my back."

I can't help but smile other than this sandstorm finding this temple was a piece of cake "I can't believe that you already found the temple! Now all we have to do is watch out for the voice that shout at us when we first enter the digital world! Plus, I can't wait to meet Zhuqiaomon! Ebonwumon was really cool to meet!"

Tai then gives me nervous chuckle and that when I noticed that Tai, Agumon, Sora and even Hououmon look nervous about something "Well we already talk to Zhuqiaomon and we think she want to be left alone for a while… Plus that voice was Zhuqiaomon, Davis…" I now confused didn't that voice threaten us to leave or it would kill us? Tai then sighs and says, "Come on Davis, we will explain everything as we are flying over to her temple…" As Tai was saying this Kari, Gatomon, Agumon and Sora have climb onto Hououmon back and now it just me and Tai standing on the ground. I sigh and then begin to climb onto Hououmon back, I'm sure Tai and Sora will explain everything…

Matt POV

I sigh as I watch over the fire at our campsite for the night as it starts to turn into dusk, today has been horrible… I fail to protect Mimi from Barbamon because we weren't strong enough and when I tried to talk to Tai and Sora about what happen everything just blew up in my face even more than it already did. Well at least Tai hates me now, instead of being super nice to me like nothing happen between us. I look over to see TK sitting beside Joe as he in a new change of clothes since this afternoon, Joe must have gotten him new ones from Tai apartment at some point since they look Tai's old clothes. At least he looks a lot better now than when he first came down off that island but Tai words start to ring in head as I remember what he said this afternoon _"_ _I am hoping that you're at least willing to fight with TK and not ditch him or very least having him around will stop you from turning on us and joining the demon lords side!"_ I sigh, I wouldn't do that… Well with how I treated Tai and Sora recently I can see why he would think that…

"Hey guys! Look what Hawkmon found! We found so many berries we be eating like kings and queens tonight!" I hear Yolei shout this as she and Hawkmon emerges from the brushes holding arm full of red and blue berries.

As they are walking over to the group Hawkmon says "Well if we do need more, we know where to find them now." They then place the fruits on top of giant leaves that me and Gabumon brought back while we were collecting fire wood for the campfire. Joe helping them place the fruit on the ground so they don't end up bruised.

After they place the food down on the leaves Yolei looks around and says, "I see Cody or Ken isn't back from forging… I thought they would be back by now?"

Joe then shakes his head at Yolei and says "No they haven't come back yet, I'm sure they will be back soon. We should wait for them to came back before we eat any of this food, that way if they have more food we be able to ration it better." I see Joe swat Gomamon hand away from the fruit pile as he was saying this.

Yolei then sighs and then sits down beside me and says "Well I guess that make some sense, I hope they get back soon enough… Also, shouldn't Mimi and Izzy be back from Baihumon temple by now? It been hours since they left, what could they be doing that making them take so long?"

TK shrug and says, "Well knowing Izzy if they found the temple he be asking everything he could possible think of to Baihumon or they were having a hard time finding the temple." I see everyone nodding their head at TK suggestion as it mostly likely the truth. I throw couple more small sticks onto the fire and stare back into the fire. God damn it why did I have to mess up my relationship with both Sora and Tai… They were some of my only true friends unlike those who only start talking to me after my band got popular and then I had to mess everything up with them. I don't see how I can help them if they won't allow me to talk to them… they have every reason not to talk to me… At this point I would rather Tai kick the shit out of me and then we can patch things up like when we were younger…

I then see someone waving their hand in front of my face and then I hear Yolei voice saying "Hello! Matt are you in there? I was asking you a question!" I then turn my face towards Yolei and she pulls back her hand to her side and then looks at me for second weirdly before saying "Well now that I got your attention Matt…" There was a slight pause before Yolei continues awkwardly saying "So I was wondering… How are you feeling about you know… Tai and Sora?" I then noticed that she looks back and forth between Joe and TK while she was talking to me. I blink and then turn back to look at the fire as I ignored Yolei question, why is she asking me this? I barely talk to her since we talked in the dark ocean on our scouting mission and I can't tell if she hates me like everyone else… Well maybe she cares a bit if she is asking me how I feel about it… I hear Yolei scream in frustration then say "Asshole! I was trying to help you! At the very least you deserve to tell them your side of the story before they cast you out like a mutt!"

I flinch when Yolei done saying that and all I was able to say to her is "Sorry…" and then I sigh as I throw more wood onto the fire.

I then hear Yolei sigh before she begins saying "Look I'm not saying you not in the wrong for what you did but they should at least hear you out…" She then goes quiet and then says, "So do you want to talk about?"

I sigh maybe if I tell her what happen then maybe she can help me patch things up with Tai and Sora… I was beginning to tell her what happen between me, Sora and Tai when I hear Armadillomon shout "Look at all this meat we found growing in the wild guys!" I turn my head to see that Ken, Cody, Wormmon and Armadillomon are back from forging each of them are carrying a hand full of meat. As they are walking over, I just don't feel comfortable tell this many people at once about what happen with Tai and Sora.

Joe help them place the meat beside the fruit that Yolei brought back and then start dividing the food. Joe then looks up at Cody and says "Cody, why didn't you tell that you cut your knee as soon you got back?"

I look over to Cody and see that is pants has a rip in them and there a dark spot forming around it that must be blood. Cody sighs and says, "Well I didn't think that it was that bad… Sorry Joe."

Joe sighs and shakes his head and says "Well let us get this patch up and then we will eat some supper for tonight. Also, I divide the food up so just grab a pile and dig in." Joe then walks over to his medic bag and looks inside and sighs "Damn almost out of gauze for bandages, I will have to grab some more tomorrow morning." Joe use a lot of his gauze to patch up my back after the fight with Demon and Beelzebumon, Joe did a really good job with the bandaging my back up as I barely feel them as I move around. I can hardly feel burn marks and cuts that I got from one of Barbamon attacks… By the sound of things, I use up most of his supply that he initially brought with him… Why does everything have to be my fault…

I then feel someone shaking me and then I see Gabumon is the one doing it, he then says "Matt, aren't you going to grab something to eat?" I blink and realize that other than Joe and Cody I'm the last person to grab food. I sigh and nod at Gabumon as I walk over to grab some food from one of the remaining piles. As I go back over go back over to where I was sitting before, I grab a stick and push it through a chuck of meat and place it over the fire to cook. I then start to eat a piece of fruit as the meat is cooking… As I look around the campsite, I see that Joe is almost finished bandaging Cody knee up and that Yolei keeps look at me as I believe she not going to let the early conversion end so easily. I sigh I think this is going to be a long night…

Beelzebumon POV

Damn kids almost killed Demon… I sigh and chug what left of my Dark Ocean Beer and open a new can that beside me. I look at Demon while he is laying on one of med bays beds as he still hasn't woken up yet since he somehow managed to get back to the castle… I still going to murder those kids for almost killing him… I then chug down another beer and throw it at the steadily increasing pile… I can't believe that Barbamon and Lilithmon were also sent to med bay today as well… While I do enjoy a great battle, they have way too many Megas level digimon now for me to fight them by myself… "FUCK!" as I shout this Demon stirs and I smile, good he finally awake now. I smile and hand him one of Dark Ocean Beer while I say to him "Here have one of my Beer to celebrate you staying in the land of the living!"

Demon then stares me down before grabbing the beer out of my hands and opens it before he starts chugging down the beer he looks at me and ask me "So what did I miss, while I was out cold?"

"Well we about to go over that as soon as we get up to meeting room. We were just waiting for your lazy ass to wake up!" As Demon was listening to me he chugs down the beer and then stands up. We then start to walk up to the meeting room in silence. It doesn't take long for us to reach the meeting room and I see that everyone is in the room already.

Lucemon than speaks "It looks like it time revoke the rule on no killing the Digidestined, since they manage to stop us from kill Ebonwumon and Azulongmon as well almost destroying our portal system." I raise an eyebrow at this, I hear some alarms going off early was that what they meant? Lucemon then looks over to Barbamon and ask him "What is the damage report Barbamon?"

Barbamon looks piss off when he begins to speak "The child of Knowledge was able to plant a virus, in our system that took a while to activate. While I was able to stabilize the crystal, he causes permanent damage to it. We should be able to open a single portal every ten minutes, without cause any more damage to crystal."

"Hey, shouldn't we be talking about how those brats now have nine mega level digimon instead of the portals! Also, Barbamon I thought you told us they didn't have access to the Golden Digi-Egg thing! While I love a challenging fight nine Megas are way too many to handle by myself!" As I shout this and then point towards Barbamon, right now I don't give a rat ass about the portals. I want to know how we are dealing with those brats instead.

Lucemon then sighs at my outburst and then says "Beelzebumon is right we need to split the children up to divide their power. We will launch our attack on Zhuqiaomon early tomorrow before she begins her part of the event. Lilithmon, Demon and Barbamon will not use the portals so they can arrive there so Digidestined can't track them. While Beelzebumon will open a portal to human world and wake up Belphemon in their home town, they will be forces to defend their homes…"

I didn't dare interpreted Lucemon as he was speaking but as soon as he done talking I stand up and shout, "You want me near Belphemon when he is waking up! I thought he was our back up plan if we missed any of the Harmonious ones!" We all know that waking Belphemon is bad news, he so enrages he can't tell friend from foe…

Lucemon then sighs "Beelzebumon you don't need to fight with Belphemon, all you need to do is stay close and open portal for him if it looks like the children will deleted him." I sigh and sit back down in my chair, well now I grateful this doesn't sound like a completely suicidal mission as long as keep my wits about me I should be fine tomorrow. Lucemon then continues "As soon you all full heal, you three will head out for Zhuqiaomon temple, Barbamon you will oversee when to tell Beelzebumon to wake up Belphemon tomorrow. I will stay here at the castle in case the children get any bright ideas to attack our castle tomorrow." We all nod our head at the boss plan, if I'm going to be dealing with Belphemon tomorrow I want to get super drunk tonight.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Izzy POV

I start to button up my shirt, after we both dried off from the hot springs. I glance over to Mimi as she is pulling her shirt over her head, oh my god I can't believe what just happen! I would have never thought Mimi actually like me or willing to do that with me… WHAT I'M I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!? I never dated someone before, what I am meant to say after we had sex? Wait we are dating now… should I ask her out on a date now or would that look rude… My eyes dilate, will it be ruder if I don't ask her out on date… Now faced with the possible of hurting Mimi feeling I don't know what to do… I really do care for Mimi but I never thought in my life time I would ever date someone like her so I sort pushed those feeling out of mind and focus on other things… Well now that I force to focus on them, I have no idea what to do…

I then feel Mimi wrap her arms around me and whisper into my ear "Calm down Izzy, just take a deep breath for moment." I don't know what to do right now then other to listen to Mimi suggestion. I take a deep breath and try and calm down my mind about everything that just happen. Mimi then spins me and around starts finishing buttoning up my shirt where I left off, Mimi then casually says "So did you enjoy yourself Izzy?"

Wait is she talking… "YES!" I blurt out as I realize what Mimi was asking me, I really don't have to think about it that much to know the answer.

I then see Mimi smile as she finishes buttoning the last button and then she is straightening my shirt out while she says "Good, I enjoy myself too!" She then hums to herself for second before says "So then don't worry about it too much Izzy, if we both enjoy ourselves then there is no problem. Even if you really cute when your acting all fluster." My checks go red at her comment but as soon as she was finished talking she is also done straightening my shirt out and takes a step backwards to inspected me. She then puts her thumbs together and have index finger pointing toward the ceiling like she is using her hands as some sort of camera. She then smiles and says "Good, your looking all spick and span now! I don't think anyone will be able to tell, so how do I look? I know you already told me, I have nothing in my hair but I just want to double check."

I blink and then look over Mimi wet hair again to make sure she was able to wash everything out of her hair. I nervously try and say to the best of my ability "I can't find anything Mimi…" Mimi then smiles and lends over to me and kiss me on the check. "What was that for?" I blurt it out as I blink in surprises as Mimi is now giggling a bit.

"Well like I said you're really cute when fluster, so I just want to kiss you… Look I know our relationship might of start off with an explosive start… or two" She then winks at me and my check redden by the second before she continues "but we can define our own pace from here on out… So, if you want to slow down at all just say so…" As she finishes she doesn't sound like her usually cheerful self.

I sigh and when I realize that I might have hurt Mimi feeling, I then look at my feet as it easier to say this without looking at Mimi "Look Mimi, I really fine with you kissing me but I'm still trying to wrap my head around what we meant to do now… I honestly have no idea what to do now that were dating… I err… How do I put this…? I never thought anyone would be interested in me like this, I thought every girl would go after guys like Matt or Tai… So, I never really gave dating a thought… So, I'm worry about making mistake with you somehow and I will end up hurting your feeling…" I then look up to see that Mimi is smiling at me and then she hugs me.

"Well Izzy, I don't think you will have too much worry about then. Look what you just said to me show me that you really do care for me, almost everyone steps on their partner toes when they first learn to dance but that doesn't mean they are doing it on purpose. So how about we just relax for now and we work though this at our own pace, I don't want to overload that big brain of your now." As Mimi was done saying all this she sounds like she back to her cheerful self. What Mimi said I guess finally sunk in, and I return her hug as I do she snuggles her head into my shoulder. I really enjoy her dance method she used…

"Thanks Mimi I make sure to take you out for a date soon then… But I realize that we should probably find Baihumon so he can finish answering my question… Plus Tentomon and Palmon should be with him." As soon as I was finished saying that Mimi breaks free from the hug and nods at me.

"Your right… we did spend maybe a little too much time to ourselves but it good to know that you have plenty of stamina!" she winks as she says the last part and that only makes me blush… Mimi then raise her right hand as she tries to cover up her giggling from me and then says, "Izzy your way too easy to tease." Mimi then turns and starts walking towards the door. I'm briefly stun for moment from all of Mimi embarrassing comment but then I quickly catch up to Mimi before she gets too far ahead of me. I glance over to Mimi and as I see her hand swinging beside her body, should I try and hold hands with her… "Oh!" Mimi gasp as I grab her hand and then looks at me and smiles at me, she then moves in closer and rest her head on my shoulder before I can start debating if this was good move or not. Mimi then says, "This is nice…" as we now move into the hallway as she was saying this. She right it does feel nice being this close to her…

We walk in silence for a few minutes until we reach the main entrance that we arrive in, now Baihumon said that we just need head down the hallway that has the crest of knowledge above. I quickly spot it as there are only three more hallways in this room. I then say to Mimi "Look over there that the hallway we meant to go down to find Baihumon in the garden." I then use my free hand to point to the hallway that on the opposite side of the room from us.

Mimi then looks over to where I'm pointing and then cheerfully says "Good find Izzy!" We then start walking towards the hallway but as we do I start going over everything that Baihumon told me and comparing it to what Lucemon told me. While it true that the demon lords did at one point in time work with the original Digidestined before they were turn into the harmonious one and the demon lords were infected with the dark spore… There something that Baihumon said that bothering me, how would the cure for dark spore destroy the balance of the digital world… I stop for moment as we were about to walk past another weird fruit plant. This one is completely different from the one that has my crest on it, instead it looks like a cross between Cantaloupe and Banana but instead of being green with the crest of knowledge on it, its purple with the crest of sincerity. Mimi then turns her head at me and ask me "Izzy what the matter? Why did you suddenly stop like that?"

I then point towards the weird fruit plant that growing in the pot and say "It another weird fruit like in the other hallway but this one has your crest on instead… I just noticed it that all, I wonder what they do… Baihumon told us not to touch them, so they must do something…" I then let a big sigh and before saying "Well I guess I will just have to ask Baihumon when we get the chance to." We then continue to walk down the hallway until we reach a sliding door.

We then open the door but as we do we hear an exhausted long sigh coming from inside the room before we hear Baihumon speaking towards us "Finally you're here… These two wouldn't stop asking me why you two would need private time together… I figure I would let you two explain that one…"

As soon as Baihumon finished speaking I see Tentomon flying towards me while Palmon is running towards Mimi as Palmon is yelling "Mimi!" Mimi then let go of my hand as she gets ready to catch the incoming Palmon. As Palmon jumps into Mimi arms, she then asks Mimi "Mimi, where were you and why did you need private time with Izzy?" Palmon eyes start tearing up while she says the next part "Do you not like me? Why didn't you want to have private time with me?" I hear Mimi gulp before I start being bombard with question from Tentomon.

"Izzy, Baihumon told us that you wanted Private time with Mimi but I don't understand what you could have possible done that me and Palmon couldn't be present for?" I then start to blush as I realize that I going to have to go over human relationship with Tentomon again. I then hear Baihumon trying his best to quietly snicker at our current circumstance, I roll my eyes he clearly knows what we were doing but decided to let us tackle this current wasp nest of question instead.

Mimi was the first one to answer our partners question by saying "No Palmon, I love you of course I want you around Palmon… It just that Me and Izzy want to spend some time together…" Mimi then groans and rubs her temples with her fingers before saying "Look Palmon, I promised to full go over why me and Izzy need private time later when we alone… But promise me that you won't tell anyone, the other might be able to figure what you mean by private time and me and Izzy don't want the other to find out."

Mimi then looks at me and I nod my head at her and then tell Tentomon "Mimi right, I would also appreciate if you did the same Tentomon… She right I would rather not have the other finding out what we did… It has to do with human relationships Tentomon and that part of the reason why you couldn't be there…"

I then let out a big sigh when Tentomon nods his head and says "Don't worry, I promise Izzy. I sure you will explain everything later." I then look over to see that Palmon is still hugging Mimi but she no longer looks like she going to break out into tears anymore.

"Okay Mimi, I promise too! I was just worry about you!" As Palmon was saying this she buries her head in her shoulder. Mimi sighs and rubs Palmon back before I turn my attention back to Baihumon.

I then clear my throat as I see Baihumon is still trying to contain his snickering, I then ask him "Baihumon, I still have some more question I would like to ask, If that alright with you?"

Baihumon then stops snickering and then turns his head towards us and then nods his head at us while saying "You two did entertained me for quite a while, so I'll answer anymore question you two have. You two can have any fruit in here while I am answering your question since I already offer that to Tentomon and Palmon. So, Izzy what would you like to know?"

I then noticed that Tentomon is flying over to a tree when Baihumon offer us food and then I sigh, I can eat later so I might as well ask him my question now. "Well I was really wondering why you said that you couldn't cure the Dark spores or else it would destroy the balance of the digital world?" I then look to see that Palmon has drag Mimi over to bush to try and get her eat some fruit that she most likely already tried while waiting.

Baihumon then sigh and hums for bit before saying "Well what the best way to put this is, that I don't know… Homeostasis never told us the reason when we ask her about it… but I believe it has to do with the way that Yggdrasil was defeated, we simply couldn't delete him otherwise he would simple rewrite his programing and come back from the dead. If it means to cure the Dark Spores would bring back Yggdrasil then it better that a cure is never found… No matter who gets infected…" As Baihumon was finishing up I could hear the fear in his voice when he starts to mention Yggdrasil. I sigh I was hoping that if we could cure the dark spores for the demon lords that we could be able to help them but now it sounds like that won't be possible…

"Izzy here some food, you should try it! All of it is really good!" As I hear Tentomon saying this to side of me, I look over to him and see that he has bunch of fruit in his arms. "Plus, Baihumon said that you will need to eat something after you came back to refill your energy. Also knowing you, you might forget to eat if I don't remain you to!" As Tentomon said that I almost fell backwards at Tentomon comment, damn it Baihumon.

I sigh and reach for a fruit and say "Thank you Tentomon for going and getting me some food. I appreciate it." I grab this purple looking apple and take a bite out of it, he right this fruit is amazing. I shallow what I was eating then turn my attention back to Baihumon to ask him more question. "Baihumon do you think that there a chance that we could convince Demon Lords to stop attacking you and live in the digital world peacefully?"

I hear Baihumon let out a long sigh and shake his head when I was done asking that question. As I continue to eat this purple apple Baihumon then answer my question "No I don't think so with what I saw of the demon lords their personality are too far gone to what they were when we started our adventure. I hardly even recognize Barbamon it was only in hind sight that I realize who he once was… In order to not be completely driven mad by the dark spores they would have need to have a strong desire or purpose… If they were to give that up they would lose their minds completely in mere weeks or even days. Even while Lucemon would have moment of being his old self, his mind is completely gone from what I could tell. I fear that they are all on the brink of insanity and all they need is one good push before they become raging lunatic. So, no I don't think that you will be able to deal with then peacefully…" Baihumon mood doesn't look like it has changed at all, I thought he would have be sad to describe his old friends like he did.

I sigh and take the last bit of my apple, well this suck it looks like we going to have to battle the demon lords now. Wait a minute, I then blurt out "Ken was able to shake off the effect of the Dark Spore after he was defeated as the Digimon Emperor and return to a normal life! So, couldn't the demon lords also do that?"

As I look at Baihumon he just turns his head away and says "No, fortunately the dark spores affect human differently than it does digimon… Plus Ken only had the Dark spore in him for a few years, while the demon lords have not only had thousands of years to be infected by them but they also digivolved while the Dark spores were inside of them… That alone shouldn't have been possible but I believe they used the dark spore as a source of fuel to digivolve so it apart of them now, like the blood that flows through your bodies…"

I then hear Mimi shout "Well that not fair! So, your saying there nothing we can do other than kill them! Can't you send them somewhere nicer than the Dark Ocean!? Like Sunshine Rainbow land or something, by the sound of things they didn't deserved being sent to the dark ocean… That place is awful…" Well at least it looks like Mimi was paying attention to what Baihumon was saying.

As Baihumon was answering Mimi, I grab another fruit and start eating it. "The barrier between the digital world and the other worlds are finicky at best. The human world is the only one that we are constantly able to reach due to the way both our worlds depend on each other… The same can be said about the Dark Ocean that why we send digimon infected with the dark spores to Dark Ocean. The other worlds only occasionally come close enough to digital world that we could temporally open a portal to that world. There no way to know what each of those worlds have contain inside of them, so it better to make sure we don't open portal to random worlds and let something in that could destroy both the human world and digital world _just for the shake of our friends_." Baihumon is looking directly at Mimi when he said the last part very coldly towards her.

Mimi then gulps and says, "Well I was just asking that all, you don't have to sound like you're going to take my head off…" Mimi then start rubbing her thumbs together and looking away from Baihumon when she was answering Baihumon.

Baihumon then start chuckling at Mimi as he says "Sorry, I just need you to understand why we did what we had to do. Now Izzy is there anymore question you would like answer?"

I shallow the piece of fruit that I was chewing then, think about everything that Baihumon said about the demon lords. I can't think of anymore question about the demon lords right now, though I'm still curiosity about the pieces of fruit that have our crest on it and there the fact that Tai apparently used two crests... As I think over what I should ask first, I decided to go with the easier question first… I then clear my throat before asking my question, "No, I don't have any more question about the demon lords but I was wondering what those pieces of fruit do with our crest on them?"

Baihumon then lets out a small chuckle and then says "Well that good that I was able to answer all your question Izzy, I was worry you would keep asking me more and more question about them. Now those fruit that have your crest on them have the ability to heal the person that it partners with painless but it uses the life force of the other person. So, if Mimi was injured you would feed her a piece of the fruit of Knowledge and your lifeforce Izzy would be used to heal any injury that Mimi had. Though if you were to eat a piece of the fruit Knowledge then your body would try taking your own lifeforce to heal your own injuries, this would cause a feedback loop and it would lead to your death. We not meant to use these pieces of fruit unless instructed by Homeostasis herself, since depending on the injuries it might kill the power supply even if they weren't close to death. If we just hand these out there a good chance that at least one of you or both of you would die from the injuries, that I risk I wouldn't be able to make for chance to save one of you. There is a fruit for each of you second generation Digidestined guarded by each guardian of your crest, I suggested that if you come cross any of them is not to eat them as I find them too much of gamble but never the less they exist." Baihumon then stops for moment and looks confused for a second as he has this slight white glow to him that I only was able to catch for a second but then continues with "Well now that I have answer all of your question, I think you should be getting back to your friends soon. That is as soon as your finished eating that is, now if you excuse me I want to go have nice long sleep."

As Baihumon was beginning to stand up, I quickly shout "Wait, I just have a few more question! TK and Kari both said they saw Tai using the crest of love during his first battle with Beelzebumon. I was wondering if it possible to use other crest then ones we were given and if you know how Tai was able to use a different crest?"

I shiver as Baihumon is now glaring at me as he is standing up, he briefly glows white again for moment this it was bitter longer but it fades just as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry but I'm very tired right now but I have been thinking about what happen at that battle. Unfortunately, only Zhuqiaomon would know exactly what happen to Tai, and I don't recommend that you go talk to her. I would avoid meeting her at all cost, she always been known to be very vocally of her distaste for you. From my limited knowledge that I have gather your crest were based on your strongest traits but that doesn't mean you lack the other traits… For example, your friend have come to rely on your computer knowledge and they feel like they can always depend on you, you might of have gotten the crest of reliability if your curiosity for knowledge wasn't stronger." Baihumon then starts walking towards the door now, as he walking he quickly adds "For your own sakes no more question."

With that passing me I bow and say, "Thank you for your time Baihumon and I'm very grateful that you answer all of our question." Baihumon stops to look at me and nod his head but doesn't say anything more as he walks out the door. As the door closes behind Baihumon I noticed a white glow coming from under the door, it fades as I hear Baihumon walking away.

I wonder what he meant by that last comment before I'm able to really start thinking about it Tentomon then pulls at my pant leg as I begin to look down Tentomon says "Izzy is now a good time to explain what you and Mimi meant by private time?"

As I was about to answer I hear Palmon happily shout "Yes can you please, this has been bother me since Baihumon mentioned it!" as I look over to Mimi, we both sigh at the same time and then nod at each other. It not like we are going to have a better time to explain all this to them and the longer the we put this off the more likely they will accidently spill the beans to the other. We might as well go over this while we are eating food…

Tai POV

As I'm running down this staircase downwards, I know I can't let anything happen to her, not again. I look beside to see that WarGreymon is watching our back in case of a surprise attack on us. I then look ahead to see that we almost have reach the bottom of the staircase as I can see light coming from the room. As I run into the room I quickly look around to see if I can see her, if not then I must keep searching. That when I see Sora is wearing a red dress as she tied down to floor with big heavy steel chains, in that moment I hear Sora shout at me "Tai, help me before she come back!"

My feet are already move before my brain has the chance to progress what Sora said to me. As I now kneeing beside Sora I tell her "It okay Sora, I'm here now. I promise you that everything is going to be alright." I then try to find a way to get the chain off of her ankle, I can't find lock or anything on the chain. I shout "WarGreymon! I need you to come over here and break the chain!"

As WarGreymon quickly moves over to us and is now standing over top of the chain that keeping Sora pin to the ground. As WarGreymon is now lift his right gauntlet above his head, I hear Izzy shout "Tai did you find her?" I quickly turn around to see that Izzy, Tentomon, Kari and Gatomon are standing by the door.

I then hear a smashing sound as I hear WarGreymon breaking the chains around Sora's ankle. As I was about to turn around to hug Sora, I then hear WarGreymon coughing and that when I feel something wet land on my back as I face WarGreymon I hear him weakly say "TAI…. I'M…. SOR…. RY!" He then falls to his knee, his eyes that are normally a golden colour is now completely blanks and hallow. His Body is quickly disintegrating and his data is flowing out of his chest wound. It started at his feet and work it ways up his body until only his helmet is left.

All that left of WarGreymon is now is helmet once his data stop disintegrating, it falls to ground with a load clanking noise as it lands upside down, with all three horns now touching the ground. That when I notice Sora, she is swaying back and forth with her left hand over her mouth as she is giggling while her right hand is this golden claw thing from the elbow down. She still giggles and giving me, her smile that I grow to love all these year she says, "I never Love you, No could ever love you!"

Then in an instance she transforms into Lilithmon and then rushes past me as I can't move my body, I then hear Kari scream and I'm now able to turn my head towards the staircase, my eyes go wide as I see that Tentomon and Gatomon are both being deleted and that Izzy has a hole in his chest as he start to turn into horrible brown colour. Lilithmon has grip Kari hair with her left hand and is now holding her off the ground, Kari shouts "Tai!" but she then stops screaming as she now hanging limply in Lilithmon hand as a golden nail in sticking though her chest as her body is starting to turn this horrible brown colour.

I then see Izzy disintegrating into ashes right in front of my eyes, NO this can't be happening! Lilithmon then start to howl with laugh as she retracts her golden nail from Kari chest and then throws Kari limp body to side of her, as her body hit the floor it explodes into a cloud of ashes. I then scream "NOOOOOOOO!" as I stretch out my hand towards where Kari and Izzy were just standing moment before.

Lilithmon start to calm down with her laughter as she slow approaches me while she was saying "Ah, I wonder how more time you will fall for that trick. You are really a worthless sniveling coward, you couldn't even save your friends that were right beside you! What made you think you could save Sora!" Lilithmon is now standing right over top me, I want to move backwards but I can't. Lilithmon then start to lend over as she put her left hand on my shoulder and then whisper into my ear "You know as soon as I told Sora I was going to rape her because of her relationship to you, she quickly told me that she was only dating you out of pity." My eyes go wide, no she has to be lying… Sora wouldn't do that… Lilithmon then smiles before she whispers into my ear again "It felt so good to be proven right, you should have seen her face as I rape her any away. Well since I got you as my new sex slave, I'll give you a present. We can go watch Sora as she currently being rape by several Dark Tyranomon, who knows if your good I might even let the two of you play together!"

Lilithmon then start to drag me across the floor towards where she must be keeping Sora. I feel my heart pumping back and forth so fast it feels like it going to explode any second. This can't be real, this can't be real. I try and scream something but nothing is able to leave my mouth, why can't I move my body and get away from her! I close my eyes and then when I open them I sit bolt upright and shout "None of this is real!" I'm sitting in some sort of stone hallway from what I can tell, where am I?' I start breathing heavy through my nose as my heart is beating as if I just finished running fifty-kilometer race.

I then feel some grab me from my side as it pulls me into a hug from my right side and I jump at it touch but then I hear Sora calmly say "Tai, it was just nightmare. Just relax and listen to my voice, whatever you just saw wasn't real." As I'm listening to Sora voice I can feel her hand rubbing my back, I feel calmer and my breathing and heart rate is slowing down a bit. I then hear Sora ask me "Tai, was it the same nightmare as before?" I gulp and just shake my head without looking at Sora, I try and say something about the nightmare but I'm not able to say anything. I then hear Sora calmly ask me "Do you want to talk about it?" I just nod my head at her and then I look down and see that we are both cover with a blanket from my house. As I lend backwards my back hit the wall before I was able to fully lay down, that when I hear Sora sigh before saying "Tai, don't rush it… Just tell me when you're ready, take as long as you need."

It now my turn to sigh and nod at her but as I do I see out of the corner of my eye Davis, who is currently sliding sideways across the end of the corridor shouting "Is everything okay!? I hear a scream, is Zhuqiaomon trying to kill you guys again?" Right, it must be Davis turn to keep watch for the night. While I'm glad he is taking this serious I really don't want him to find out that I been having nightmares… I really don't want anyone to know…

I then hear Sora groan before she says to Davis "No, Davis everything is fine and I already told you for the seventh time already that we don't think Zhuqiaomon would do that so stop thinking like that! You can go back to guard the front door." I see Davis nodding his head and then start walking back from where he just came from.

As soon as I believe that he out of ear shoot I try speaking to Sora about my nightmare "This one felt so real, it was horrible… I was trying to look for you Sor, I don't know what happen but I knew that I need to find you." I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves down, then I continue "It was just me and WarGreymon in the begin, then we found you chain up to the floor or so I thought. I then order WarGreymon to break the chains but as he did Izzy, Tentomon, Kari and Gatomon enter the room…"

I stop as the image of death of WarGreymon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Izzy and Kari reply in my mind as my body is shaking. Sora pulls me into a tight hug and quietly whispers "It okay Tai, none of that happen… None of that happen…"

I take another deep breath and I stop shaking "Thanks Sor, I now know that it didn't happen but it felt so real…" As I was saying this, I see Sora smile at me then lossen her hug around me. As I was continuing to tell her about the nightmare she starts holding my hand as she lends into my shoulder "I saw WarGreymon died again, it turns out that it was Lilithmon who was chain up the ground. Right after she said that _I never Love you, No could ever_ love you she rushes past me and… and kill Tentomon and Gatomon. She stabbed Izzy through the crest as he was turning this horrible brown colour just like… just like WarGreymon before she grabs Kari by her hair and lift her off the ground. Kari was screaming at me but then Lilithmon stab right through the chest and then she… and then she went limb… Izzy then turn into a cloud of ashes as Lilithmon retracted her claw, and then… and then threw Kari body against the ground… When she hit the ground, her body explode into a cloud of ashes… I thought they were really dead… That when Lilithmon started taunting me, about falling for the same trick and how could I save you when I couldn't save my friends right in front me… She then told me _You know as soon as I told Sora I was going to rape her because of her relationship to you, she quickly told that she was only dating you out of pity._ " I quickly look at Sora before saying "I know that not true Sora but I guess I let her words get to me…"

As I trail off I look away from Sora and stare at the ground to my left, I then feel Sora letting go of hand and then a few moment later I feel her hand gently grab my chin and makes me turn and face her. As Sora is looking right into my eyes, she has this determined look on her face when she speaking to me "Tai, Listen to me. I'm not dating you out of pity or anything close to that. I really do want to be with you… Look I know how Lilithmon can get inside your head and play games… She will say things that will cause you to doubt yourself or aggravate you into make a mistake… So, we can't listen to what she says, Tai I really do love you for who you are… You have nothing to worry about okay."

As Sora finished, I relax a bit and let some of tension that I was holding in go as Sora see this she gives me her loving smile. I let out a big long sigh before saying "Thanks for being here Sor… You really help me calm down… I really do love you as well, I don't want you thinking otherwise just because of some bad nightmares…"

Sora lends in and places her head back onto my shoulder as she pulls me into a hug she whispers "Tai, I will always be here for you when you need me… I wish you didn't have these nightmares but until they stop happening, I'll do anything to push them out of your mind and the best part is that I know you would do the same thing for me." I couldn't help but smile now at what Sora was saying, I'm really glad that I'm able to have her at my side like this. "So, what do you want to talk about until you're ready to go back to sleep?"

I let out a small laugh as I realize that if Davis is on shift that means that it close to midnight, I then smile before saying "Well then how about a trip down memory lane?"

I feel Sora nod her head in my shoulder while saying "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Tai…"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

TK POV

I sigh and poke the fire to keep the embers of the fire going for a bit longer before I end up deciding that I should add more wood on the fire now. As I put more wood on the fire, the light extends a few more centimeter as the fuel is added to the fire covering everyone in it light. As I yawn and stretch my arms backwards, I wish that I didn't have the shift at midnight, that way I could have a longer uninterrupted sleep. It not surprising that Joe and Matt both offer to do the first and last sleep shifts, I know that I never really had to do a sleep shift on our first adventure but I should of realize that the one in the middle of the night was the worst. I then noticed that Patamon is falling asleep on my lap, so I poke him in the stomach. As I do his eyes go wide and then says, "TK what was that for?"

I laugh a bit then smile at him before saying "Well we can't be falling asleep yet Patamon, we got to stay awake until one before we switch off with Cody and Armadillomon."

I then see Patamon frown and turn away as he grumbles "I wasn't falling asleep, I was just close my eyes for minute that all…" I then smile and shake my head at Patamon, my eyes then drift upwards towards where Azulongmon temple should be. After the fight with the Demon Lords it turned back to being invisible… I hope Kari is okay, she seems like she was still shaken up by what happen with Demon. I want to see if she wants to talk about it, but I didn't have the chance before she left… I sigh and poke the fire the fire to move some of the ember around, as I reach behind me for more fire wood there a white flash of light on top of the hill. Patamon then starts flying beside my head as I quickly stand up and face the hill where the white light came from. Patamon then whisper "What do you think that was? Should we wake the other? I hope it not a ghost or anything like that…"

Patamon then shudder as he finished and I pull out my Digivice. I then speak calmly "I don't think we have to worry about that, Patamon. Izzy and Mimi haven't return yet so it a good chance that was cause by them… But let's just be ready just in case I turn out to be wrong." I then see Patamon then nod his head at me as we both now staring down the hill as we are waiting for whatever cause that light to appear.

We wait for about two minutes and then we see four figures coming down from the hill, I then smile and let out all the tension that was in body fade when I see that it was Izzy and Mimi. I then wave to them as there heading down the hill, Mimi then waves back to me with her left hand when she gets to the bottom. This is when I noticed that Mimi and Izzy were holding hand, when I see this I raise an eyebrow. I didn't know those two were close like that. Just when I was going to point it out they both stop holding hands and Izzy then ask me "So TK, I hope everything has been quiet here?"

I just nod my head at him slowly before I turn back to the other "Ya, we haven't seen anything yet, Joe and Ken have already taken their shift for the night. So, what happen at Baihumon temple that made you guys come back so late? Also, did you find anything useful out?"

Mimi and Izzy share a quickly glance with each other and then Izzy looks at me nervously while he is scratching the back of his head, when he was about to open his mouth to tell me Tentomon interrupts him by saying "That was because Baihumon was meddling in affairs he shouldn't have so everything took longer than it need to be." As Tentomon was saying that both Izzy and Mimi faces goes bright red. What did Tentomon mean by Baihumon was meddling in their affairs?

Izzy start stumbling and acting all fluster as he quickly follows up Tentomon before I was able to ask him by what Tentomon meant by meddling, by saying "Well, err…. That true but…err but err… not really important per say… err lets moving on for now. We did get all of our question answer that I want to ask Baihumon, I'll tell everyone what we found out in the morning when we wake up." Izzy then yawns before adding "I think it highly unlikely we be able to solve this peacefully after all, judging by what Baihumon said…"

I nod while Izzy was answering me, as soon as he was finished I then say, "Well that sort of sucks to hear, Kari will be disappointed to hear that… Wait did that mean this entire time you were just trying to get answer out of Baihumon?"

Mimi quickly says "Yep, this entire time! We found the temple within minutes but Baihumon was bored so he was toying with us at the start… I might have want to skin him alive for a few moments but everything worked out fine in the end. That being said I'm pretty worn out and sore from today TK, you wouldn't mind if you let me and Izzy go to sleep now?" Mimi then lets out a big yawn as to prove her point to me.

I laugh and shake my head before saying, "No that okay, we got some extra leaves for you after we were done eating supper incased you did end up showing up." I then snap my finger, as I realize they might not had eaten anything if they were question Baihumon all day. I then add "We also have some leftover from supper if you guys are hungry?"

Izzy then shakes his head at me and says "Don't worry about that TK, Baihumon feed us while we were asking him question. Also, thanks for getting us something we can use as bedding." As I smile at Izzy, Mimi, Tentomon and Palmon then turns around and heads over to the big leaf pile before they all flopping down on top of the leaf pile. I laugh a bit when I see that their all asleep in the next few moments they must have a really tiring day if they pass out like that. I then go back to sitting in the front of the fire as I stand watch over the campsite, I then let out a big yawn. It shouldn't be too long before I'm able to switch off with Cody, hopefully I don't pass out like Izzy and Mimi by then.

Joe POV

As I'm running up my apartment building to reach my floor with Gomamon on my shoulder, I hear Gomamon happily shouting into my ear "That a boy, Joe! I told you we could reach your apartment in less than fifteen minutes. Now let grab those medical supplies and hurry back!" as Gomamon was done saying this I finished going up the last flight of stairs as I reach my floor.

I then stop check to make sure no one is in the hallway before moving to door as I catch my breath, I knew I shouldn't have stop those after school jogs. As I steady my breathing, I realize that no is currently in the hallway and then I move to the end of the hallway to reach my door. Gomamon right, I need to grab some more supplies and quickly before the demon lord come back and attack Azulongmon. Judging by what Izzy told us this morning, they most likely can't be reason with… Well I guess it doesn't matter if we were there or not since me and Gomamon are one of the only ones who can't reach Mega yet… Zudomon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon were able to only help out a tiny bit… We need Mega in order to do any real damage against them and I'm the only one out of the original eight that hasn't reach their Mega form yet… Why am I so useless to everyone… "Hey, Joe I thought we were in a rush to get back? Why are we just looking at your front door?" as I hear Gomamon voice, I break out of my trance and realize that I'm standing in front of my door.

I sigh before quietly saying "Your right Gomamon, let head inside…" as I was reach inside my pocket for my key. No one should be home at this time, if I'm right Dad should have shift at the hospital and mom should be busy with her friends at her book club. As I unlocked the door and step inside Gomamon then jumps off my shoulder as I'm closing the door behind us.

I then start walking towards the closet where my dad keeps all of our medical supplies, as I sliding the door to right, I hear Gomamon behind me say "Joe, You okay? You sound like someone stole your ice-cream or something."

I then open my bag and begun making a mental list of what I need to restock, I then let out another long sigh again and without looking at Gomamon I say "I just feel like we been so useless to the group… We the one of the only ones not able to reach our Mega level, so that means we useless in the fight…"

I begin reaching for more gauze to pack in my bag as I was saying all this, I was planning on saying more but then Gomamon cuts me off by saying "What do you mean useless!? I think you need to pay more attention out there, Joe. I was at a flight disadvantage with Barbamon and I still gave him the good old one, two combo." I turn my head and see Gomamon is now standing on his back legs and swinging his front flips in front of him, he then says "I might not be able to reach Mega yet, but don't count me out as Zudomon yet Joe. So, what we're last one to party again this time, we weren't always the first one to digivolve but when we do we usually kick some major butt!" I can almost feel the confidence coming off Gomamon when he was saying all that.

I then turn and go back to packing more supplies, we probably need more burn cream based off of Matt's injuries to his back and the fact that almost all the demon lords have some fire based attack. As I'm reaching for more cream, I tell Gomamon "Well, I just worry that we won't digivolve this time round Gomamon, there no prophecy this time like with Tai and Matt or items like our crest… I'm sure Izzy might have a theory to why everyone is digivolving but it only a theory right now with no way to prove it… And another thing, is against the demon lords the ultimates are barely able to put a scratch on them, we need Megas to do any real damage to them…"

Gomamon then shouts at me "So what does that mean, you want me to stop trying to stop these guys from killing the harmonious ones, Joe!"

I stop reaching for supplies as Gomamon was shouting this and as soon as he was finished I shout back to him "NO! That not what I'm saying at all, Gomamon. It our responsibly as Digidestined to fight when we can, even when we can't do much! I just feel like we need to help but even if were present, it feels like we didn't do anything! It feels like the same results would have happen if we weren't there… They already prove that when I was so absorbed by my studies that I didn't realize that Tai and everyone was in danger… So, it makes me feel like we're useless to the team, the only thing that I feel like I'm good for right now is my medical knowledge but that very limited knowledge. I wasn't really able to help TK feel better! All I did was checking his vitals to make sure he wasn't getting any worse than he looked and get him a change of clothes! I just want to help my friend and I can't even do that! I gave Matt some advice and it made things so much worse with him, Tai and Sora! So, I feel so useless to everyone, it frustrates me so much…" I then pound my fist into the right side of the closet as I finished.

I then hear Gomamon sound surprised when he says "Oh…" like he wasn't expecting me to tell him all that. I then try and calm down my emotion and start repacking more supplies that caught my eye that I think we will need but as I do Gomamon then begins to say calmly "I knew that you were bother about not being there the first day and all but not to this extend. I just have one thing to tell you, Joe. You're not useless, far from it Joe. I mean if me and you weren't there at Barbamon fight outside the castle not only would they got Lillymon brainwashed but also MetalGarurumon as well. Plus, it wasn't like you avoid coming and helping them, as soon as you found out something was wrong you went to help… Joe you must stop beating yourself up, you did everything that you could… None of your friends hate you for that…" While Gomamon might have started off sounding calm and collected but by the end even Gomamon sound worried about me.

I then sigh before a turn and face Gomamon, as I look at his face it reveals what I was already sensing in his voice. Gomamon was definitely worried about me, almost to point of distraught which is abnormal for the usual happy go lucky digimon. "Look Gomamon it not that simply…" I was then cut off when I hear my Cellphone go off and I quickly read the message, in case the other need us now.

TO: EVERYONE  
Demon lords have open a portal in Harbor District at 2nd Street 5783 in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan at 7:23.  
SENT AT 7:23

"Shit! We have to go now Gomamon!" I shout to Gomamon as soon as I finished reading the Message. I quickly close my bag, I wasn't finished with all the supplies but I don't have time. I sling my Bag over my shoulder and quickly scoop up Gomamon off the floor and begin running out the door.

As I slam the door shut not even bothering to lock the door, Gomamon the fidgets in my arms and then swings himself around my next so now he is riding on my shoulder. "Joe, what the matter! I thought we agree if something would happen we use your computer to get back in the digital world, I don't think you will have the energy to run back to Tai place and run to the battle field!"

I reach the stairway and start heading down the steps two at a time, I then shout as I swing around the hand railing to continue down the next flight of stairs. "Gomamon, the demon lords aren't attacking the digital world this time! Their attack the human world! Their about ten blocks from us right now!" As I was shout that I realize that in the opposite direction from Tai place, it will take the other even longer to reach the Harbor when they get out of the digital world.

As I swing around the hand railing again to head down the next flight of stairs, Gomamon then shouts "Then what are we waiting for Joe! Double time! Likes Go, Go, Go!" He then clutches my shoulder tightly with his left flipper before pointing his right flipper over my shoulder in front of me like that of a drill sergeant… I think he been watching too many of my dad's old war movies… but he right we need to get there before things get out of control, right now we are the first line of defense.

Beelzebumon POV

Why, oh why did I get stuck with looking after Belphemon when he wakes up… I can't stop pacing in front of Belphemon bedroom, I really need to stop this… It might wake him up if I'm not careful. I stop pacing and try lending up against the wall to right of Belphemon bedroom door. Belphemon is fine enough guy when he been awake for a while but it just when he first wakes up he goes into a uncontrollable rage where he end up attack anything and everything. While I do enjoy battling, I don't enjoy having a comrade and friend almost kill you when on the battlefield at any moment. It not like I can even fight back seriously against him or else one of us would end up getting deleted by the other.

I harshly whisper under my breath "Come on, it should almost any moment now…" Barbamon and the rest of them should be in position already… Every moment that I stand in front of this door is just eating away at my nerves… Barbamon told me to unleash Belphemon twenty minutes after the crack of dawn… I then let out a huge sigh, when I realize that I can get this show on the road.

I gulp and then slowly push open the giant wooden door into Belphemon bedroom as it squeaks loudly and I start quickly scanning over the room, entire room is filled with pillows, blankets and bed mattress in every direction. That probably start Belphemon awaking progress that gives me about five minutes before he goes into his rage mode… Crap baskets where the hell is he? I know that he small when he falls asleep but this is ridiculous, I then throw the first blanket that in front of me to front door. If I don't get him to the real world before he wakes up getting him to go through a portal while he is raging will be next to impossible…. I then sigh after throwing aside the fifth blanket as I was digging for Belphemon in this glorify fluffy pillow forest that Belphemon calls a bedroom.

There I final found him resting under some blanket in the middle of the room, Belphemon while he in his sleep mode is no larger than my boot, easily able to fit into my arms. I'm always debating over if I should tell Belphemon about his tiny goat horns as they point backwards along the side of his back and run down to his feet, when he is his sleep mode… I know I would get a good rise out him if I did but at the same time, he might try and kill me for making fun of his prize horns… I gulp when I see that his clock that on his chest is indeed counting down as I see the many chains that surround his body are starting to unlock themselves from the clock. It looks like I have about four minutes or less before he wakes up, I then noticed that his left foot is starting to twitch… I gulp I don't have time for this. I then pick up Belphemon and place him in the nock of my right arm and then I start think of the location I want to go before swiping down to unleash the portal. That should be good enough place for their battle, not to close to any of their home for immediate damage to their homes when Belphemon wakes up but if they don't show up at all they will be in serious trouble.

I then walk through the red portal and step into the middle of the road, and I smile as a car comes screening to a stop in front of me. The portal then closes behind me now and I start laughing uncontrollably, when I see the fear in these human eyes these poor folks haven't seen anything yet. I then place Belphemon down in the middle of the road nothing should be able to hurt Belphemon, even if he in his sleep mode… Still should give these humans something to be afraid of for the upcoming storm, I then raise my both my arms and shout "Double Impact!" I then imminently start firing both of my Berenjena into the air. This cause the humans to all start screaming and running away. I then start laughing and then plant both my feet into the ground as I launch myself on top the closest building, now I just need to find somewhere close enough so I can watch what happen without getting myself killed by Belphemon…

Joe POV

I slam open the door to my apartment building and run into side walk, and immediately turn to my right when I run into one of my neighbors Mrs. Icho coming into the building. As she knocked to the ground and while I want to help her up, I know I don't have time. "Sorry Mrs. Icho! I'm in the middle of a life or death situation!" I shout this as I run past her and down the street, I gulp people life could very well be in danger if the demon lords start a fight in the city. I shake a bit when remembering the destructive attack that Barbamon and Beelzebumon wielded.

I only have to run a few more meters before I come to first intersection, I turn right towards the harbor and start running down the sidewalk avoid people the best I can as I make a mad dash to harbor. I just need to keep on the street for the most part and only make a few turns once I'm in the harbor district to reach the address that Izzy automated message gave me. "Joe, do you hear that?" As Gomamon was asking this from over my shoulder, I don't know what he was talking about at first until I hear a faint ringing like that of an old alarm clock that my dad had and it sounds like it is coming from the harbor.

"If you mean that ringing noise then, yes." As I was answering Gomamon, the noise keeps getting louder and louder until the pretty much only thing you could hear on the street. This can't be a good sign, it must because of the demon lords but the other never mention anything like this alarm clock noise when we were going over the demon lords.

That when I noticed that I'm the only currently running or moving on the street, as everyone else has stop to look around for the noise that happening. Just then noise stop and I'm able to hear a random person as I'm running past them "What do you think that was? Do you think there shooting some sort of movie around here? I wonder…" his voice fades away as I am putting more distance between us.

I stop when I come to intersection and the light have turn against me and I watch traffic in front of us as it is rushing past us. I then hear Gomamon say "Seriously, Joe why is that we are the only ones who can't fly? That would make this so much faster!" Just as the light switch to green to allow us to walk across the intersection, there a giant white flash coming from the harbor that blinds the entire town… Was the same light as when the digimon digivolve?

Before the white light has a chance to fade, there an earth-shaking roar as everything around us start shaking even the buildings to my right are vibrating. Then there a gush of wind a moment later that heading right for us from down the street, I raise my arms over my eyes to ready for the impact. As the wind rushes over me, I feel small objects are hitting my forearms, the wind is over as quickly as it started but when I look up, I gulp. From where I'm standing I can just see the tips of what appear to be goat horns appearing over the building, it then follows by another roar and the horns tip backwarrds and black snout appear over the building. It then raises what appear to be two giant black hands with these golden claws attach over top of them and each claw looks like it has four long blades that are very close to each other. I then see chains fly up to sky a few seconds later and then I see them coming crashing down and hear a loud smashing noise as I assume he is destroying a building.

I gulp and pick up the past and now running across the intersection towards this new digimon that appear, Izzy said that there was one we hadn't meet yet and this must be him. I think his name was Belphemon… just then as soon after I start running towards the harbor again. That when I heard screaming all around and everyone starting to run away from what was happening downtown, I was trying to push my way through the crowd that running away but I'm not making leeway moving forward as for every step I take forward the crowd just pushes my backwards. I shout to Gomamon "Gomamon hold on tight!" As I don't want him to become separated from me because of the crowd.

Just then we hear another earth-shaking roar that freeze the crowd long enough so that I can make it to the edge of the side walk, I then realize that most of the people have abandoned their cars from the morning rush to work this Friday, while I would normal be against this but seeing as if we don't get to the battle soon more lives could be lost. I then jump on top of the cars and start running and jumping atop of cars to avoid the people that are running away. "That thinking with your head Joe, now we don't have to worry about the crowd as much!" As Gomamon was shouting this into my right ear, I exhale when I land on the next car. We need to reach Belphemon, even if they don't know it everyone here is counting on me to keep Belphemon contained and damage to a minimum until the other can show up to fight Belphemon head on… I just hope we been enough with Zudomon for the time being… Then there sounds like Belphemon is smashing several buildings at once and now it become and almost constant sound in the background.

Just as I take a leap onto the next car we arrive at the next intersection, okay just four more intersection if I remember the direction correctly… and if Belphemon isn't heading away from us… I must jump off the cars for now and cross the intersection by foot since there not enough cars right now in the middle of this intersection. Luckily the center of this intersection is clear for the most part as everyone is running down the street I just came from or the side street to my left. Just then I hear a voice shout at "Hey Kid! Your heading in the wrong direction!" Just then I feel some grab my arm as I just about to jump back onto of the cars to try and avoid the crowd. As I look back to see who grabbing my arm, I see that it a police office, then with a firm voice says "Look, I don't know what happening at the harbor but it not safe. We need to evacuate everyone we can, whoever you might be looking for is probably already got away and you need to do the same."

I blankly stare at this poor office, any other person he would be giving the right advice to but right now I need to stop Belphemon. Just then Belphemon roars again and I feel every bone in my body starting to shake as the roar last. As soon it stops, I try and break free from the officer and shout "You don't understand! Right now, I have to do everything I can stop that thing from destroying the city!"

As I was unable to break from his grip while I was shouting at him, Gomamon then joins in by shouting "Ya bub, you have your job and we have ours! Now let go of Joe before we are too late to save the day!"

As soon as Gomamon open his mouth the officer lets go of my arms and stumbles backwards while stammering "That-That-That thing just talked!" I roll my eyes not having time for this and get back onto the car so I can make my way to where Belphemon is rampaging. Just as I had both hands on the back of vehicle and one leg off of the ground, I then get a good look in front of me and realize that there not enough cars for me make my down the street. I then feel office grabs my shoulder and pulls me back off of the car as he shouts "Kid, I don't see how you and that talking seal thing can save the day… I don't want you to throw away your life, that thing is easily the size of building. Please listen to me, and evacuated to somewhere safe."

I didn't want to do this until we were closer to Belphemon so we didn't cause an even more of scare but this officer won't understand any other way quick enough plus we won't make it through the crowd by any other means. I then look at Gomamon and say "Gomamon we need to digivolve or else we will never reach Belphemon in time!" Gomamon then jumps off my shoulder and runs into the center of the intersection where no one is currently running then, he covered in the familiar white glow of digivolution.

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"IKKAKUMON!" just as Ikkakumon has finished digivolving and shouting his name, the office lets go me and I see his jaw drop once he see Gomamon turn into the huge white walrus with a giant black horn on his head. I then look around and noticed that he not the only one that staring at Ikkakumon as everyone around us has stop running for moment to stare at him as well. That when I hear Ikkakumon joyfully shouting at the crowd "Well if you think this is something wait until I become Zudomon! Come on Joe, let step this up a notched!" While I prefer that Ikkakumon wasn't showboating right now in front of everyone he right, my chest start to glow grey as the light then cover Ikkakumon.

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"ZUDOMON!" Zudomon shout this as the grey light fades from his body and he swings his hammer forward as he stands tall. We hear another roar from Belphemon causing everything to shake around us again. Even the orange fur on Zudomon body begins vibrating from the roar, as this was happening Zudomon reaches out with his left hand so I can jump onto it. He then raises his hand so I now standing his green shell that on his back, Zudomon then says "Well since you were carrying me all day Joe, I figure that I would return the favor. Now let go stop Belphemon from causing any more trouble." I nod my head in agreement and see that for most part everyone is still standing here in shock from witnessing Zudomon appear from their point of view from nowhere. I look over to see where Belphemon is rampaging to see that black and grey smoke clouds are rising, this is not good these people need to get out here now while they still can.

I then shout at the top of my lungs "Don't worry me and My friend here will take can of the problem in harbor but you guys still need to evacuate while you can!" As if my voice was able to break the them free of whatever spell they were under, they all start running and screaming away again. I then shout to Zudomon "Come and be careful not to step on the cars or any people!"

"Come on Joe, I know that much!" As Zudomon was saying this we start running down the street towards the Belphemon at a much quicker pace now. The crowd that was racing down the street are quickly moving to the sidewalks so Zudomon is able to run down the street.

As we are running down the street I was just able to hear officer from before shouting "I'M SORRY!" I keep my grip around Zudomon shell and look back to see the officer is now standing onto of the car he was previously stop me from accessing with both his hands cupped over his mouth. I then wave back to him, to let him know that I understand that he was trying to do the right thing. He then waves to me and from what I can tell he now trying his best directing the crowd to safety from atop of the car.

I then feel Zudomon slowing down and I look ahead of us to see that a crowd is front of us is stopping us from running down the street anymore. They are try to move out of the way to sidewalk but are not able to due to how pack the street is. As Zudomon is now slowly walking forward to avoid crushing anyone under his foot he says, "Come on people move out of the way. Joe let's just hope my Mega form has the ability to fly so we don't have to deal with this mess next time…" I gulp, I don't know if we will ever be able to reach our Mega level and Zudomon is already dreaming about what his next form will be like… I don't want to crush his dreams right now…

Zudomon then slowly makes it to the next intersection and then I noticed that the street to our left is barren and so is the next side street as well. "Zudomon turn right here! It looks like no one is down that street and we be able to reach Belphemon sooner!" Zudomon then nods and starts slowly making his way through the crowd and once we are on the empty street Zudomon then picks up the pace again. "Zudomon we need to turn right at the next intersection!" Just as I was shout the direction to Zudomon, a wave of black smoke comes rushes down the street that I just told Zudomon to run down.

I then cover my eyes as the some of the black smoke rushes over us and then it quickly passes, Zudomon then turn down the street and as he does I can now see that the buildings two blocks down have been flattened to ground in a hundred-meter circle and stand over the rumble is what I presume is Belphemon. He huge, Zudomon only goes up to his knee, his entire body is black expect for these oranges marking at the top of his chest that form a very shallow looking t that spans across entire front of his chest. He has two small set of orange triangle marking underneath that marking otherwise he has two lines that coming towards his groin but don't connected. Around his forearms and legs are wrapped around by hundreds of chains that all appear have this grey mist like smoke coming off them. Then around his biceps he has two golden rings that appear to be made from the same golden material that his claws are made out of. Around his left thigh are two leather belts and it appears he also has three more belts around his right ankle. His feet have these four large white claws coming out of them that same colour as his white knee guards meaning there most likely some type of bone, he has even more of these white claws coming out of his shoulder joint. The six black bat wings then flex on Belphemon back and that when I noticed that there are chains coming out of his back that are attached to each one of the six crook of the wings each one also has a large white claw point out of it as well. He has a large snout that comes off his face, he then tilts his head backwards and roars as he opens his mouth and I see that his entire mouth his cover in very sharp teeth and has two large fangs near the front of his mouth. He has large hound like ears coming out to side of his goat like horns which appear to be larger than I once thought, as his horns reach his waist. Belphemon then lower his head and raise once on of golden claws while he starts charging a random building in front of him then smashes into the ground, that when I get a good look into his red eyes they look like a wild beast. "Joe, this should be close enough, I'm going to let you down here so you are out of the danger." As Zudomon was saying this he raises his left hand up to my position and then I jump onto it as he lowers me to ground he says, "Don't worry Joe, I got this in the bag until the other arrive to help us!" as soon as I jump off his hand Zudomon then start rushing towards where Belphemon is currently leveling that building. I gulp Zudomon is right, right now we are the only defense the city has against Belphemon until the other arrive… I just hope that Zudomon can last until the other arrive… I just don't know how much we be able to do on our own…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Joe POV

Belphemon then let go another roar as he raises his right hand into the air then slashes downwards into side of building that in front of him leaving a gouge in the middle of the building. He then swipes to right with his right claw not even removing it from the building first. Just then building start to crumble under its own weight and starts falling to the right before it even has the chance to touch the ground Belphemon then swipes across at the building with his left hand, leaving the building in two pieces as it crashes into the ground. By this time Zudomon has run into the center of area that Belphemon has already flatten, he then slides to stop and faces Belphemon back. He then raises his right hand that has his hammer above his head before slamming into ground as he shouts, "Hammer Spark!" as the hammer connect with ground there a loud smashing sound as Zudomon crush the concrete debris of building under him, then hammer sparks a lightning bolt as it then races towards Belphemon. Zudomon then shouts, "If you want to fight, then why don't you fight something that going to hit back!"

Belphemon doesn't turn to face Zudomon taunt instead continuing to destroy the building in front of him as the lightning bolt is racing towards him. It then strikes Belphemon back in between his bottom set of wings, Belphemon then stops destroying the building in front of him as he starts a deafening roar that creates a gush of wind and everything start to vibrate. The wind then rushes over me, and it pushes me back a few meters before I grab a nearby street lamp. At the same time, Zudomon slams his left hand into the ground to avoid being pushed backward as the wind rushes over him. After Belphemon is finished roaring, he then wildly turns around to face Zudomon. Where he slams both of his claws into the ground in front of him then slashes them backwards sending large concrete debris flying into a building behind as he then starts charging Zudomon. The ground shakes every time Belphemon foot slams into the ground, he then brings his right claw straight back and then sweeps across the ground at Zudomon.

Zudomon see the attack coming and then jumps backwards barely avoiding the Belphemon attack, as Belphemon claws scrape across the ground, rock chucks are sent flying in every direction. As Zudomon does this I see his hammer is starting to charge up with electricity and then he rushes past Belphemon arms right for his right leg as he pulls back his hammer he shouts, "Vulcan Revenge!" he slams his hammer into Belphemon calf right above his ankle as I hear a loud boom as it creates a shockwave. Before Zudomon has the chance to move away, Belphemon howls and then punts Zudomon sending him flying backwards through the air before he hit the ground and tumbles backwards before he stop by a building. I gulp when I see the side of the building explode with cracks and some of the glass above him shatters as Zudomon collides with the base of the building leaving a crater on the wall where he landed, I then hear Zudomon say as he is shaking his head "Did anyone catch the number of that bus?" Zudomon then puts his left hand on the building and use it push him up from the wall, in the meantime Belphemon has thrusted both arms backwards and tilted his head upwards as Belphemon starts howling.

As Belphemon was finished howling his golden claws are suddenly set ablaze with greenish-white flames and then he slashes one at a time diagonally across his body forming an x shape as he furiously screams "Gift of Darkness!" as greenish-white flames leave his claws as they are propelled forwards towards Zudomon. Then without a moment of hesitation, he then kicks off the ground leaping through the air towards Zudomon. Zudomon then jumps to his right and slides along his belly as he was able to dodge the greenish-white flames with a few moments to spare. The flames then collide with the building that Zudomon had just hit as the whole build goes up in flames within a matter seconds, first of all the glass that wasn't shatter when Zudomon hit the building explodes outwards and melts as it was flying away from the building from the heat. Second thing I noticed is that the floors look like they were started getting close to each other until the entire building crashes down on top of itself. Belphemon then lands near Zudomon creating a dust cloud that quickly dissipates, Belphemon then raise his left leg to stomps at Zudomon who was still on his belly from dodging the previous attack.

Zudomon then rolls to his right, as he pushes off with his right hand while holding onto his hammer. Belphemon foot then crashes into the ground as he kicks up another dust cloud, I can't see what happen to Zudomon due to the dust cloud that formed… Please let him be okay… I then hear "Vulcan Revenge!" from Zudomon and then a loud boom and the shockwave from the impact the clears the dust away as I see Zudomon was able to dodge the last attack. Zudomon counter attack landed right on top of Belphemon left foot, as Zudomon was laying on his side. Zudomon then pushes off of Belphemon as he tries smashing his right hand into the ground where Zudomon was at, Zudomon was barely able to get his feet just in time as Belphemon hand crashed into the ground as he was stumbling backwards trying to stabilize himself. Belphemon roars again and slashes upwards with his right hand sends a volley of debris right for Zudomon. Zudomon then cross his arms in front of trying to block the concrete that was sent flying at him but he couldn't keep it up as he still hadn't found his footing as he then tumbles backs from the impact. I hear a moan from Zudomon before he says "What is with this guy? He fights more like a wild animal then a…" Zudomon does have time to finished as Belphemon grabs Zudomon with his left hand picks him up before turning and whipping him the opposite direction.

Zudomon then spins through the air before crashing right through another building and out the other side. Belphemon lets go another deafening roar. I see the air rushing right for me as I grab on tight to the street lamp as my feet leave the ground and the only thing stop me from flying backwards is my grip on the street lamp. As soon as the roar is finished my feet touch the ground and Belphemon wastes no time in charging the building that Zudomon left a huge hole through. I gulp when I see Belphemon is now demolishing the building as he continually smashing down at it causing the entire area to shake, we are so outclassed here… Zudomon isn't doing any real damage to him, we need the other to appear soon or else I don't think Zudomon will make it through the battle… well at least we keep the damage to city to minimal which was the plan going in. As the building is crashed down to ground I see Zudomon is now lodge into the building behind the one he was sent through, he starting to free himself and he crushes a few floors so he can stand on the side of the building and looks like he is getting ready for Belphemon to attack him but right now Belphemon seems more interested in destroying the building then attacking Zudomon… Why is that? I thought they were just destroying the city to get our attention but there no reason to be doing that if there someone to fight…

Just then I see a water tower that was on top of building that Zudomon is now standing on the side of falls off the roof probably due the shaking that Belphemon is causing and the structural damage that Zudomon caused to the building. I then see Zudomon grin as he is look up at the water tank that falling downwards, he then says, "It not much but it will do." Zudomon then grabs hold of the side of the building with his left hand the best he can before he swings his hammer at the falling water tank. Just as his hammer hits the water tank he shouts, "Ice Lord Bump!" his hammer then has this cold mist surrounding it as collides with the water tank, as it bursts open the water start shooting towards Belphemon not before Zudomon attack freezing the water into sharp frozen shrapnel. Just as Belphemon tilts his head backwards and howls as he was finished with destroying the building the frozen shrapnel hits him in the chest cause him to move slightly backwards but unfortunately not by much. Zudomon continues through with his hammer swing until he it then collides with the side of the building, which makes him almost falls off the building to the street below. As he catches his balance so he doesn't fall below, he pulls his hammer out of the building and brings it back to his side while saying "I knew that would work but it too bad it didn't have more water." Belphemon after dealing with the recoil of Zudomon attack then pulls back his hand backwards before he stabs right for Zudomon. Zudomon then pushes off the building and jumps towards Belphemon chest as he pulls back his hammer he shouts, "Hammer Boomerang!" and flings it towards Belphemon head. Then rolls forwards so his shell is now charging right for Belphemon, Belphemon thrusted missed Zudomon as he went sailing towards Belphemon chest as Belphemon attack hit the building tearing a hole through the building where Zudomon was just standing. Zudomon Hammer then hit Belphemon in the chin causing him to stumble backwards, then a few moment later Zudomon shouts "Shell Smash!" as his shell collides right in the center of Belphemon chest. This cause Belphemon to then fall backwards towards the ground as he lost his footing. Zudomon and his hammer then start to pullet to the ground together, Zudomon land on Belphemon lower stomach near his groin upright as he bends his knees to absorb the impact and then raise his right hand to catch the falling hammer out of the sky. As he grabs his hammer out of sky, he chuckles and says, "Just like in those movies Joe, the he bigger the monster the easier they are to tip over!"

Just then Belphemon screams and howls as he thrashes about as he is standing up, sending Zudomon flying off his stomach to right. Zudomon lands face first into the ground and slides for bit before stopping, as Belphemon is now standing up and somehow look angrier than before. Belphemon then roars "Lampranthus!" as his grey smoking chains attached to his arms start to move in circle around his arm and then as he slashes his arm upwards the chains shoot out and are acts like whip. Just as the chains were about to make connect with the ground a black flames rushes along the chains covering them entirely and when they come in connect with the ground they just melt concrete turning it into red hot smoldering rock before being fling into the distance. Belphemon is now whipping his chain in every random direction around him. While Zudomon is just outside the range of the attack he stands up and starts having to dodge smoldering rocks that are being sent his way. As soon Zudomon makes his first jump to left, Belphemon stops randomly failing about and then swings both his chains right for Zudomon. Zudomon then jumps forwards and slides to avoid the incoming attack as it sails right over him. Belphemon wastes no time as he charges for Zudomon. When he kicks off the ground rocks are sent flying backwards through several different buildings. Belphemon then pulls back his right arm, before he finished the full stabs forward with his right arm that aim straight for Zudomon the chains go flying out of his hand right for Zudomon. As Zudomon was trying to roll to his right to avoid the attack the chain clips his shell and then I hear Zudomon scream in agony as I see part of his shell is melted. Belphemon is now close enough to Zudomon that he puts his foot under Zudomon and kicks him straight up into the air where he grasps both his hands together and raise both them over his right shoulder before spiking Zudomon diagonally as he crosses his entire body. Zudomon is then sent into building to my right, shell first as I see him let go of his hammer and drops it when he hits the building. Belphemon then lets out another deafening roar again as he tilts his head backwards and I grip the street light again when the wind rushes over me taking my feet off the ground once more.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Where is everyone else? As Belphemon ends his roar and my feet touch the ground, it looks like Belphemon was about to step towards where it sent Zudomon. As he was turning his head in that direction but not before he fully turns his head in the other direction towards the building where Zudomon use the water tower as it collapses on top of itself and Belphemon now bolts towards the collapsing building as he starts randomly destroying the building nearby. I let go sigh of relief and then I rush over to Zudomon to check how he is doing… he hasn't changed back to his in-training form or haven't started to be deleted yet so that a good sign… I just glad Zudomon has this small chance to recover as I don't think he would have survived if Belphemon came over here. I then shout "Zudomon are you okay? Can you move at all?"

I then stand there waiting for Zudomon to response but as I do I hear the destruction that Belphemon is causing in the back ground. A few moment later I see Zudomon arm twitches slightly and then stops after a second, I didn't have to wait too long to hear a moan of intestine pain before I hear Zudomon mumble "Joe?" but he hasn't open his eyes yet.

"Zudomon, I'm here! How are you feeling? Do you think you can stand up?"" as I was asking all these question to Zudomon, I hear Belphemon roaring in the distance as the ground starts shaking. I gulp, I need to know if Zudomon is fine enough to continue since right now were the only thing that could possible stop Belphemon… no that wrong the only thing we can do is slow him down until the other get here.

I then hear Zudomon mumble "Joe… it not safe here…" Zudomon then open his eyes slightly and then tries to move different parts of his body. He only able to move his arms a few centimeters above the ground before he drops it due to exhaustion and his legs only trembles when he tries to move his body.

I then say calmly "Zudomon, it okay for now Belphemon isn't after you for the time being. He went back to destroying more of the city… We don't need to worry about him for a few seconds so catch your breath for now and then we can worry about fighting him…" I hear another building falling in the background, while Zudomon health is a big concern to me but we can't sit around too long or people will die…

Zudomon then lets out a huge sigh before he slowly shakes his head. Even as he is shaking his head it looks like it is taking a huge amount of effort to just do that, he stops after shaking his head three time before saying "Joe, I'm sorry… but I don't know if I can win… I never fought anything like him before… it like he not even thinking about what he going to be doing next… there isn't any hesitation… and plus it feels like I have one giant bruise that covers my entire body…"

I gulp that isn't the news that I want to hear from Zudomon… usually I'm the pessimistic one and he the optimistic one… he always the one that thinks we can do the impossible and now… "NO! Zudomon I know your hurting badly and I don't want to force you to fight when you're this injured but we can't afford to sit this one out! Everyone is counting on us! I mean everyone, not just the other Digidestined, while they're counting on us to slow him down until everyone get here they're not the only ones! Everyone in this city right now, even if they don't know it are counting on us to help stop Belphemon! Right now, it just you and me to protect everyone homes and their lives the best we can! We can't just let Belphemon run wild in my city Zudomon, we need to give everyone the time they need to evacuate to safety! We cannot fail them! I don't want to be useless…" As I was finished shout this, I close my eyes as I feel tears running down my checks and my entire body is shaking due to the pressure. I failed my friend too many time and I hate it! I don't want them to come home to find their home destroy or worse! There must be something me and Zudomon can do! I then raise my arms and start wiping my tears out of my eyes while saying "Zudomon, we can't give up yet not with everything on our shoulder. We don't have to beat him, we just have to deal with him so the city doesn't get destroy… Look I not going to force you to fight if you're not able to. Even if I must do this all by myself then, I will not fail everyone… So, what do you say?"

I finished wiping the tears out of my eyes but as I do, I'm caught off guard by an intense grey light as I open them. I then quickly look away from it by looking over my shoulder but grey light is surround me entirely. Where is this light coming from? While the light doesn't become any less intense actually I think it growing in power but I'm somehow able to see through it and see that the grey light is now bathing Zudomon… wait is this my crest then that means, I smile as I hear Zudomon reply "Well I can't let my best friend go against that thing alone, now can I?" Zudomon is now entirely covered in the grey light after he was finished talking, there a brief pause before I hear him shout…

"ZUDOMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"VIKEMON!" as Vikemon shouts this the grey light around him explodes as it dissipates around him, the first thing I noticed about Vikemon new form is that he grown. He now about double his height then when he was Zudomon, actually I think it a bit short that that but not by much from what I can tell. After taking in Vikemon new size, I now noticed that his entire body is cover in this white fur, I then see that he has a short fox like tail that swing behind him that the same colour as his body. His hand is the only thing that not covered in the white fur and they are pitch black skin, the only exception to this are the silver rings that he wears on each of his fingers. Each arm is cover in three black leather belts each at an odd angle and never the same as the others. On both his shoulder sit these yellow and black shields, they have a yellow trim going around the rim of the shield and is separated from the inner yellow circle by eight yellow dots that are surround by black metal. The yellow circle in the middle of the shield has this giant black dome cover the center of the shields as it sticks out a few centimeters from the rest of the shield. Around his waist is a black belt and it is holding a red loincloth that barely touches the ground that in front of his groin. On his chest, he has a yellow ring that connects four more black belts, two of them run towards his back around his waist and the other two looks like they run under his shoulders. Over top of his shoulders is rest a huge light brown fur coat of some digimon as the claws are running past his shoulder and resting on the front of his chest, the rest of the fur coat rest on his back. That not the only thing that rests on his back, as I see two huge morning stars resting on top of the fur coat. I tilt my head to the sides as I try and come up for a rest why there not falling off until I see there are some strips for them to slide into. On top of Vikemon head is a Viking bronze helmets that has two horns that curve upwards, I smile at the fact that he has one. Even through Vikemon entire face is cover in white fur, it looks like there slightly more that cover his upper lip that give him the impress of having a mustache. He has giant blue eyes and then he moves his white rabbit like ears before saying "Joe, I thought we agree that I would fly in my mega form because I'm trying right now and it not working." He then throws me a huge smile letting me know he joking as he says, "Well I still think it pretty cool never the less, now let's see how tough Belphemon is now!" he pauses for a second before quietly adding "I knew we could do it Joe…"

I then nod my head at Vikemon, he was right in the end we could reach our mega level… I guess I shouldn't have worried as much. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket for a moment like I missed a message before we hear a deafening roar coming from Belphemon that drowns out the cellphone. Vikemon reaches downwards to cover me using his body as I hear a gush of wind rushing over Vikemon. The wind doesn't last for long, as Vikemon starts getting up I see Belphemon is now rushing towards us. I gulp it looks like he took noticed of Vikemon when he digivolve. I then shout "Vikemon we need to get him into the harbor so we can keep the damage to a minimal!"

Vikemon nods his head and then races towards Belphemon as he was shouting "Find somewhere safe Joe! I don't know if I can guarantee your safety in this fight!" Vikemon then clashes with Belphemon, with his improve height he now reaches up to Belphemon waist as he tries to grab Belphemon around the waist while Belphemon was lunching forward with his right hand trying to impale Vikemon with his claws. Vikemon ducks under the attack and manages to grab hold of Belphemon waist but Belphemon keeps running forward as Vikemon heels are digging into the ground to stop him from coming any closer. At first Belphemon doesn't show any signs of being slowed down by Vikemon, Belphemon then raise his right hand to slash down at Vikemon but that when Vikemon turns the tables on Belphemon. I hear Vikemon groan at first then but then he changes his weight to his left leg and using Belphemon momentum twists to left and then throws Belphemon over his shoulder towards the direction of the sea. I gulp that pretty much on the other side of the flatten zone for us right now, we have so much ground to cover. Belphemon then lands on his right side with loud thump, Vikemon then bends down with one hand on the ground and look like a linebacker in football before he says "Belphemon I think it time you chill out!" and then in a flash a blizzard appears from behind Vikemon and starts to cover the area in front of him in ice as he shouts, "Arctic Blizzard!" as blizzard then starts to rush towards Belphemon the surround area of Vikemon start to be cover in the blizzard as well now. Belphemon then roars and pushes himself off the ground and then jumps backwards away from the incoming blizzard.

Belphemon claws ignited with greenish-white flames like before as he then roars "Gift of Darkness!" and slashes towards Vikemon incoming attack as he is flying backwards through the air. Greenish-white flames leave his claws and rush forwards as they collide with the incoming blizzard. I hear a sizzling sound and noticed that it somewhat stops Vikemon attack, instead of what was strip of blizzard rushing towards Belphemon from Vikemon is now a slow steady pace that expanding outwards from Vikemon in a circle. I can barely able to see Vikemon as he is standing in the middle of the blizzard and I can only see the grey outline of him in the middle. Just then Belphemon lands and slides backwards as his heels are digging into the ground he then swings both his arms backwards as soon as he lands without missing a beat and roars "Lampranthus!" as I see grey smoking chains starting to move around his arms again and swings his arms in front of him before he crosses them over top of each other. His chains shoot outwards as soon as he begins to move his arms and now the chains are heading for Vikemon inside of his blizzard. Right before the chains enter the blizzard the chains are set a ablaze with the black flames as they are completely covering the chains and as they enter the blizzard. I see the black flames are barely able to keep a light as they look like there a thin membrane on the chains now as the flames looks like it is struggling not to be blow out inside of the blizzard. I see the grey outline of Vikemon move both his arms to his sides to block to chain attack and as they hit Vikemon I hear a shattering noise before I start shivering from the cold.

I then notice the blizzard is about five meters away from me now and getting closer by the second as I feel the impending cold racing towards me. I then sneeze and launch a glob of mucus into the blizzard by accident and then I gulp when I see the glob of mucus instantly freeze when it enters the blizzard and shatter when it hit the ground. I then I hear Vikemon yell "JOE!" as it looks like grey image is looking in my direction. I then looks around as I see the blizzard in now retracting towards Vikemon and Belphemon is now drawing his chains back in from the blizzard, as he does this I was able to catch a glance at the end of the chains. The chains are now pointed and jagged, like they were snapped off it then dawns on me that the shattering noise from earlier was Belphemon chains. Belphemon then slams his first in the ground causing a small quake and then grips the ground before he pushes off with all his might as he takes off toward Vikemon. As the blizzard is starting to clear up now, I can see Vikemon more clearly now as Vikemon is now running towards Belphemon as I hear the snow and ice being crushed under his feet. At the last moment before Belphemon reaches him Vikemon then drops both of his hands to the ground before shouting "Viking Flail!" That when I see that both of his morning stars on his back launch towards Belphemon as they are connected to Vikemon back by a set of chains.

At the same time Belphemon has pulled back his right arm, before he stabs forward at Vikemon. Vikemon morning stars hit Belphemon in the stomach before Belphemon attack can reach Vikemon. As they collide with his stomach, I see Belphemon let out a grasp of air as it looks like he was wind by Vikemon attack but this doesn't stop Belphemon momentum of his attack as it hit Vikemon back. I hear a moan coming from Vikemon as the attack land as it glances off of Vikemon back and I see his morning star retracting back to his back. Belphemon doesn't looks wind for that long as he already grasping around Vikemon as he tries to pick him up and throw him. He looks like he struggling to pick him up with one arm as he only has him off the ground about ten meters or so before he lets go of Vikemon and then roundhouse kicks him as he is dropping out of the air. Vikemon tumbles through the air for a few seconds before he lands on the ground outside of the area he froze and continues to tumble backwards but as he does he drives his right hand into the ground stopping his tumbling as he slides backwards on the ground now. Belphemon wastes no time while Vikemon was doing this as he now has both arms on the ground looks like he going to charge right for Vikemon but then I see black sparks coming off his horns. Belphemon then screams "Lightning Horn!" just as he screams these black sparks are wildly arcing between his two horns before black lightning bolts rain down in front of Belphemon. As they crash into the frozen ground it melts the snow and the concrete fragments are sent flying everywhere and then they start moving across the ground in random direction, Belphemon then lets out a huge roar before he charges forwards as he tries to ram into Vikemon with his horns.

As soon as Vikemon stop sliding backwards he reaches behind his back and grabs his two morning stars with both his hands, he bashes them off each other as he shouts, "Mega Gain Guard!" He then roars back at the charging Belphemon as Vikemon is now glowing white, it looks like there a thin blizzard that surrounding his fur. Vikemon then holds his ground as he holds both of his morning stars in front of his face, the first black lightning bolts is racing towards him now as it going to hit him any moment now as Vikemon is now being shower in concrete. Vikemon then swings backwards with his right morning star before smashing his morning star into the black lightning bolt causing it to disperse before it could hit Vikemon body. Vikemon then bends his knees and pulls both morning stars to his left side before he jumps right for Belphemon head as he about ten meters away causing the ground under him to crack and break as he jumped. Vikemon then shouts "Mjollnir!" as he slams both Morning stars into the side of Belphemon head just before Belphemon could make connected with Vikemon as black lightning bolts are flying around Vikemon. Belphemon then tumbles to right due to the impact, but not before landing two black lightning bolts land on Vikemon as one hits him right above his heart and the other hits his left shoulder. Vikemon looks barely affected by the attack as I see him closes his eyes for a second as it looks like that white glow around his body took most of the impact before he then swinging around in the air to face Belphemon. As he swings around to face Belphemon he shouts, "Viking Axe!" and his morning star in his left hand extends outwards from the wooden hands that Vikemon is gripping and flies towards Belphemon right leg and wraps around his upper thigh. Vikemon then looks like he is calling back his morning star as his chain looks like it trying to pull it backwards but because it wrapped around Belphemon leg he goes flying towards Belphemon instead. As Vikemon was flying towards Belphemon the white glow that was surrounding Vikemon body has disappeared now and has move so it is now surrounding the morning star in his right hand. While Vikemon was transferring the white glow, Belphemon has pushed off the ground and jump backwards away from Vikemon. Belphemon then raise his right hand up slightly as he was jump backwards through the air before he launches his arm downwards to stop Vikemon from advancing on him. Vikemon swings his glowing white morning star upwards to meet Belphemon blow, Vikemon attack lands first as he hits Belphemon right below his elbow. As the morning star came into connect with Belphemon, Vikemon shouts "Mjollnir Hammer!" and where morning star collide with Belphemon it explodes into thick white ice as it is covering the underside of his elbow.

Belphemon then howls with pain as Vikemon attacks lands but this doesn't stop Belphemon from counter attacking Vikemon as he swipes Vikemon across his body with his left claw. I see the claw digging into Vikemon back as it leaves marks behind on his brown fur coat as he begins to swing around Belphemon right leg as Vikemon refuses to let go of his morning star that attached to his leg. As Vikemon has reached behind Belphemon the morning star becomes loss around Belphemon leg and starts to shoot backwards to towards Vikemon now. Belphemon swings around to face Vikemon as now that he no longer attached to Belphemon he starting to fly backwards through the air, well that what was happening until Belphemon grabs hold of the morning star chain with his right hand and slams Vikemon into the ground using it. Just as Vikemon body bounce once off the ground Belphemon then pulls Vikemon in closer by using the chain, Vikemon lurches forwards towards Belphemon and drag along the ground until the final moment when Belphemon pulls back his left hand past his face when Vikemon skips off the ground. Just as Vikemon was leaving the ground Belphemon then punches straight down with his right arm and buries Vikemon a meter into the ground, right at his feet. As Vikemon was getting buried into the ground Belphemon lets go of the chain and it goes flying back towards Vikemon but Belphemon is not done yet as Belphemon kicks under Vikemon causing him to go flying upwards and away from Belphemon. Not letting up the pressure Belphemon then charges forward at Vikemon and brings both of his arms above his head before he spikes Vikemon forward, Vikemon hit the ground and starts to tumble before he eventually stops face down to the ground about twenty meters from the closes building. Belphemon now let's go a devastating roar and I see a gust of wind coming right for me, I quickly looks around for something to grab onto but it too late as my feet leave the ground and my back slams into the building behind me as I shout out in pain.

I'm pin against the wall as Belphemon is roaring, as soon as he finished roaring I slowly slide down the building. My whole-body aches as my feet touch the ground, I then look towards Vikemon to see how he is doing and from what I can see it looks like he coughing as he is pushing himself off the ground with his hands. He then wipes mouth as he tries and stands up but he can't hide the blood around his mouth as his white fur makes it stick out like a sore thumb. Vikemon legs are shaking as he just wobbling back and forth as he just trying to stand but Vikemon shouts at Belphemon anyways "So you call that an attack Belphemon, that was more of a light tickling than an attack!" Vikemon then raises his morning star to try and get into a fighting stance but then wobbles to right. Belphemon then roars once more and charges right for Vikemon again, where is everyone? Vikemon looks like he on the ropes against Belphemon and I don't think he can hold out for much longer but then I hear Vikemon laughing. Vikemon then bangs his morning stars together and shouts "Come on Belphemon! It time for hell to freeze over!" Vikemon then puts one hand on the ground as Belphemon is twenty meters away from him and shouts "Arctic Blizzard!" that when a blizzard appears around Vikemon before shooting out towards Belphemon in flash covering the ground in snow and ice. Belphemon see the danger and tries to stop his charges forward by digging his heels into the ground to try and jump backwards but then blizzard then catches Belphemon feet and freeze them to the ground before he could get away. I see Belphemon is trying to pull his feet from the ground for moment and looks like he really is struggling to get free from Vikemon attack as more ice and snow is slowly climbing up his legs. That when I hear Vikemon faint voice across the battlefield "No… not now… I'm so close…"

The blizzard then stops going forward and Belphemon screams "Gift of Darkness!" as his right claw ignites and slashes towards his feet in front of him to try and melt the ice around his legs. It looks like it working as each time he slashes in front of his legs a layer of ice breaks off. The blizzard has now completely disappeared and I see Vikemon is struggling to push himself off the ground and I gulp it looks like he ran out of energy. I then look at Belphemon and realize that we might of have won if Vikemon could have keep that attack up. Belphemon let go a roar signaling that he escapes the ice that was trapping him. This is not looking good, I'm sorry everyone but me and Vikemon tried our hardest and yet we still failed everyone… we couldn't even have held Belphemon off until the other got here… My pocket then vibrates and I pull it out and noticed that I have one unread message.

TO: EVERYONE

Receive at 4:15

We need everyone to come to Zhuqiaomon temple now! Demon, Barbamon and Lilithmon are all attacking at once and we don't know how long we can hold them off for!

FROM KARI

I gulp and look up at Belphemon now who is now howling at the sky, as Vikemon has stop moving. That why everyone hasn't come to help us… they were busy reposing to Kari S.O.S… I should have sent something to update everyone what was happening… We were really the city last defense and now that Vikemon has been defeated nothing will stop Belphemon from destroying the city… I slam my fist into the ground why couldn't I do anything right! Right then Belphemon has stop howling and turn towards me…

Beelzebumon POV

"Shit I can't believe he almost beat Belphemon pure fighting instance with that last move!" I shouted I as I now leading back down on top of the building, far from the fight so Belphemon doesn't end up attacking me by accident. I'm watching Belphemon freeing himself from the ice that Vikemon created with that last attack, I almost had to step in there to save Belphemon. I shiver at the thought, as I don't want to try and back up Belphemon when he like that… I don't think any of the other demon lords would want to either.

I cover my ears when Belphemon roars as he breaks free from the ice, I just wish that he wasn't so loud when he woke up. It can of ironic that the person who doesn't like been woke up is the loudest one of the group. I glance over to Vikemon and smile, if Belphemon doesn't get bored and finished him I'm going to have add him to my list of people I want to fight. Then again Lucemon might kill me if I don't finish him off while he is weakened since our plans have been set back so much… but I got hand it to the Viking he did extremely well for just evolving into his mega form so maybe I won't kill him but that ice attack looks super annoying… Hopefully Belphemon finished him off before I have to choose. I then roll my eyes as I hear Belphemon howling again as he is celebrating his victory over Vikemon, I then noticed that Vikemon has stop struggling to get up and is now laying on ground not moving. I sigh, looks like there not going to be a round three for the Viking. Belphemon then stops howling and he turns his head towards something, just as I was about to see what caught Belphemon eye that when I hear "Giga Blaster!" and that when a yellow beam of lighting races towards Belphemon as he jumps to right to avoid the attack. I then turn my head to see that stupid blue angle of hope far behind that giant pale-yellow beetle from the last battle charging right for Belphemon. It looks like angle of hope is carrying two of the children, great well at least this attack was able to draw out three of the Digidestined but that must mean that the other are at temples… Plus they have one that can heal, I hope Belphemon can get rid of that blue angle before his healing overwhelms him… because I don't want to step into that fight while Belphemon is raging… Well at least round three is starting and hopeful this tires out Belphemon enough so he will stop blindly attacking everything… I was ashamed when he attacks that building when it was crumbling instead of the turtle and allow it to digivolve into the Viking… Well at the very least this fight will be entraining….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Demon POV

I hear Barbamon crackling with laughter beside me as we are waiting "It won't be long now, Beelzebumon will have unleashed Belphemon any moment! I wish I could see the beautiful destruction that Belphemon is causing but we have more important thing to go over! Demon! Lilithmon! Pay attention! I don't want to go over this again!"

I open my eyes and turn to face Barbamon, we were traveling all night and manage to get here ahead of schedule. I just want to try and get a few hours of sleep before we attack Zhuqiaomon today and it looks like I'm not the only one. Lilithmon hiss at Barbamon before saying "We already know the plan Barbamon you are telling us all night long while we were traveling here! It basically, Demon goes in first, then you quickly follow behind him so that Zhuqiaomon is focusing on attacking you two and then I sneak in and kill her with my poison and turn her into dust!" Lilithmon lips twist and her eyes start to roll back a bit as she shutters with pleasure before saying "I can't wait to kill this bitch after what she did to me! Out of the four of them, she the one that I want to die to most… even if we fail to kill the other if she dies, then I would be able die happily. She will deserve it after what she did to me!" While I know Lilithmon can be sadistic when it come to some of the things that she calls toys, this new look she is giving us as she is thinking about killing Zhuqiaomon is more blood thirsty then I ever seen her before. This is good, she was never our top fighter in straight out fight in our group as she much rather plays around with her victim as she tries to convert them into one of her toys but by the looks of things this means she serious about killing her. I want my revenge against them, and I don't care who get the pleasure of ending their lives. This is indeed very good since when Lilithmon is trying she can end a fight very quickly due to her abilities.

Barbamon then spins his staff and hit Lilithmon over the head as he shouts "You foul! Don't simplify my plans, I went over every possibly outcome with the two of you last night so that nothing that Zhuqiaomon can think of will surprise us!" Barbamon then slams then of his staff into the ground as he was finished saying that as it kicks sands out from under it. Lilithmon looks like she ready to attack Barbamon for hitting her but before we she able to Barbamon shouts "I don't want to underestimate the child of knowledge! While it unlikely that they will be here, all my plans will go to shit if they are here! He might have found the location of all the temples by now and might have some way to track what happening here! I don't want to believe that only way he found the temples is by tracking us using the portals!" Lilithmon stops glaring at Barbamon now and nods her head, I do the same.

Barbamon then smiles as he says "Good it looks like the both of you understand. So here plan one, Demon will go in first and if he spots all of the Digidestined then he will drag them outside of the temple defense systems where I will be waiting. Me and Demon will engage the Digidestined as Lilithmon attempts to sneak in to kill Zhuqiaomon. Lilithmon follow plans seventy-one though hundred and twenty-two just like if me and Demon were to fall to her, unfortunately we won't be able to do any damage to her so be ready for full force of her attacks. Plan two is if Demon is unable to lure them away from temple defense systems then I want you, Demon to position one of them so that I can either shoot them with my Pandemonium lost attack or if their separated from the other then I will make a deal with them so that they will turn them into one of my minions! Ah-Ha-ha-ha! Plan three if there five or less Digidestined there, we will all fight in the temples defense systems first, Demon the signal for this is to open with your flame inferno. I will charge in just like the previous plan but only after my second attack is when you will be being to think moving in Lilithmon, as by that time me and Demon will have position ourselves in a way that their digimon will have their back turn to you. I want you try and kill one of their digimon as your coming in, if you miss continue your way inside but if do kill one of them then me and Demon will be able to hopefully finish them off before they can call for help… We don't have much time left and since I don't know which children we be facing I can't make any more detail plans then this..."

Barbamon then smiles before adding "Oh right, now that Lord Lucemon has lifted that stupid rule our first priory targets should be the humans since if we can kill them then it will permanently eliminate their digimon from future battles, so even if we fail here then our next battle will be easier!" Barbamon then starts howling with laughter as he adds that last part in, first priory my ass. Our first priory should be killing Zhuqiaomon and that that I will be focus on instead of bothering… "IT TIME! Beelzebumon should have unleashed Belphemon by now and they should be panicking to save their city! Demon charge forward and let's begin our plan to kill Zhuqiaomon!" I smile as it finally time to get this show on the road!

Sora POV

I yawn and stretch backwards as I am finishing up the last shift of the night, I hope that Tai was able to sleep alright for the rest of the night… That nightmare he had was worse than the other ones he has been having for the last few nights. I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arounds them as I am staring across the sea of lava that in front of the temple entrance. I hate how Tai keeps getting these nightmare, he doesn't deserve them… Tai just want to see me happy no matter what and Lilithmon used that fact to betray him. Worse of all is how she planted that seed of doubt in Tai mind… I'm not dating him out of pity! Not at all! While Tai won't admit it, if it is showing up in his nightmares then it must be affecting him in some way… well I guess I have to figure out how to prove that to him, since I don't want to lose him… Maybe Zhuqiaomon could show him some of my memories… I sigh and before saying out loud "I don't know if that would work…"

I then feel Tai arms warmly wrap around my body as he lends his head on my right shoulder before saying "What do you think won't work Sor? If we don't try it, how will we know if it will work?" I smile and lend back into Tai as he was speaking to me.

I sigh and say "I was thinking of asking Zhuqiaomon something but that can wait… How was the rest of your night?" I feel Tai body go stiff for a second before adding "I was worry of what would happen if I wasn't there…"

I turn my head so I can see Tai face and see that he smiles as he answers my question "It was fine Sor, I was dreaming of the time at soccer camp where I cream you on the soccer field!" Tai gives me his grin and I can't help but laugh a bit.

"Tai, you could only _cream_ me in your dreams, in fact I remember that game being pretty close." As I was saying this I can't help but smile, it good to know that Tai didn't have any more nightmare last night while I was on guard duty.

Tai laughs before quickly adding "Ya, that was because I had Izzy on my team, who never play before! If he wasn't there my team, we would have wipe the floor with you guys…. But I glad he was there, I had a lot of fun teaching him the game with you over that week. Even if he wasn't that much better by the time it was over."

I smile, I glad that we went down memory lane last night. I haven't seen Tai eyes sparkly like this for a while now, it looks like he really did enjoy talking about it last night. "Tai, soccer is a team sport you know! You can't be blaming other people like that… Well maybe your right about Izzy, he was really bad at the begin of the camp." As I add that last part in jokingly, I laugh a bit as I remember how bad Izzy was at soccer. It goes quiet for a moment as Tai has his arm still around me and I enjoying the moment with Tai before my stomach rumbles and I ask Tai "So are Kari and the rest up yet? Since I'm starting to get hungry and want to have someone here while I go get some food." I quickly look over to Biyomon and see that she still resting against the wall after being in her mega form almost all day yesterday. I want to make sure that she will have some food here when she wakes up… for now she can sleep a little bit longer.

Tai laughs and then adds "I know that Kari is up and went to grab food with Agumon from Zhuqiaomon garden for all of us… I'm just hoping with Agumon going that food will make it back to us." I laugh as Tai says this, to be honest most of the digimon have a hard time controlling their stomach when it comes to food.

Just then the sun is starting to raise over grey waste land in the distance, bring warm colors of red and orange. I smile and snuggle backwards into Tai arms and we both just enjoy the moment as the sun is slowly rising in the distance. After a while we hear Agumon behind us saying "Look Tai at all the food that I brought back! Plus, this time, we didn't get attack by the plants!"

I frown a bit, hoping that Zhuqiaomon is feeling better then when we left her yesterday… I sigh and break free from Tai arms to go wake up Biyomon so she can have something to eat for breakfast. She slowly wakes up from her sleep and joins us for breakfast without too much complaining from her. After were finished eating, Tai hugs me again from behind and we both continue to keep watch over the temple for a while until both of our cellphone get a message. We both pull out our phones and read the message.

TO: EVERYONE  
Demon lords have open a portal in Harbor District at 2nd Street 5783 in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan at 7:23.  
SENT AT 7:23

My eyes dilate as I finished reading the message, I gulp before saying "Tai… You don't think they're…" I couldn't finish my sentence, as I now my entire body is shaking and my palms are sweating think of the possibly that demon lords are attacking our homes directly. I stand up and now begin to pace back and forth in the hallway as I begin to think of the possibilities…

As I look over to Tai I see he is doing the same but then he stops as he runs his hand though his hair as he begins to think about what happening, he then says, "I don't know Sor, we know that they don't have any reason to attack our world… but it could be…" Tai was then cut off when Davis rounds the counter shouting at us, shortly follow by Kari, Gatomon and Veemon.

"GUYS! Did you read that message!? We have to go! They could be attacking our homes at this very moment!" Davis then runs past us as he was shouting this follow by Veemon but Kari and Gatomon stop when they are beside us. Davis reach the sea of lava before turning around at us before adding in "Well are you guys coming or not!"

Tai sighs before saying "Calm down Davis… We might be playing into their hand if we were to leave to protect the city… This might be a distraction to lure us away from the temples so their left unguard… I mean they can teleport at will meaning that even if we do show up they could teleport right back to temple before we even get back here in time. Kari can you texts TK and see if they can send anyone to check it out, since they have the largest group… plus I don't know if Izzy and Mimi are back yet from their trip to see Baihumon yet…"

Kari nods her head and begin to type away before adding "There I sent TK a message, hopefully he will get back to me soon…" As soon as Kari had finished saying that her cellphone goes off and before she has the chance to even lower her cellphone, Kari begins to read the message outload but before she able to say the first word her cellphone goes off again "Joe is already there, he should let us know what going on. Ask Tai, if he thinks we should go or not. The group is split on the answer."

Tai sighs and begins to tap his foot as he stokes his chin, Davis has now walk back down the hallway and looks mad before saying "Tai, you can't be thinking of just letting the demon lords run wild in Odaiba. Who knows what sort of damage they could cause, if we don't go back there to stop them."

Tai sighs and then just looks right at Kari while saying "Tell them, hold on for fifteen minutes that way, we can hopefully find out if they are planning on attacking one of the temples. Ask TK, if Mimi and Izzy are there? I want to know how many people we can send to defend the city without leaving the temple completely defenseless." Tai then turns to Davis, as Kari begin to text TK Tai instruction "Davis, if we need to send someone from here it can be you… that is if Izzy and Mimi haven't come back yet..."

Davis sighs and then nods his head at Tai but still looks visually upset that we are waiting, I sigh while Tai plan make sure we not completely defenseless in any one area I can't help but feel worry about what happening back home… Anyone of the demon lords has enough destructive power to level most of Odaiba by themselves… I hope my mother is alright… Tai puts his hand on my shoulder and offer me a comforting look as he tries to reassume me that everything will be alright. Kari cellphone then goes off several times in the span of a few minutes Kari then begins to relay the messages "TK says they will wait and that Izzy and Mimi are back from Baihumon." Kari sighs as he rereads the message from TK before saying "TK says long story short, Izzy doesn't think the demon lords can be reason with. Also, he found out what happen to make them act like this…" Kari is now looking away from the rest of the group and looks deflated after she done reading TK message. Davis and Tai look like they were both going try and cheer up Kari when the entire temples shakes.

"Digidestined! I sense a very powerful digimon is coming close to the temple, be prepared! They should appear right in front of you." As we hear Zhuqiaomon voice thought out the pyramid unlike the first time she doesn't sound violent but calm as she announces that something is coming our way. I begin to look over the sea of lava, trying to see the digimon that over the horizon when we hear Zhuqiaomon add, "I will help in any way I can but I can't leave the temple if the demon lords decide to show up. I won't have long before I must start my preparation for the event of restoration and I must be ready and in position so whatever happens don't let them inside of the temple."

Just then a ball of red and orange lights suddenly appears above Veemon and Gatomon heads before being absorb into their forehead. Veemon rubs his head where ball went into his head as he says, "That felt really funny and tingly."

Gatomon nods her head when Veemon says this, before quickly adding "Ya, it like when my fur gets all staticky after sleeping on the carpet." I look over to Gatomon now noticed that her fur is sticking up slightly.

Zhuqiaomon then voice resonates though pyramid once more "Veemon and Gatomon, I gave you protection against my defensives if the fight last too long for them to be control by me manually." After Zhuqiaomon is done talking I see a brown spec on the horizon approaching us as it flies overs the grey sand dunes of the deserts.

Agumon then steps forward past Tai as he moves past the entrance, he looks back towards Tai and asks "Tai?" Tai then raises his Digivice and just nods back at Agumon. Right then Agumon then jumps off the ground as Tai whole body is glowing bright orange before it covers Agumon entirely.

"Agumon wrap Digivolve to…"

"WarGreymon!" as WarGreymon shouts this, he then flies in front of the entrance just as Demon arrives at the temple. WarGreymon then raise both his gauntlets ready for Demon as he stops right in front of WarGreymon. WarGreymon then before he can say anything to Demon, we hear Davis scream at the top of his lungs.

"YO, Demon down here!" Davis is waving his hands back and forth trying to get Demon attention, and he does just that as Demon is now staring right at Davis. He then cups his hands over his mouth as his is shouting "Look Kari told us what happen to you! She wants to sort this out peacefully, and you know what so do I! So, come on Demon, you don't have to kill anyone! Your no longer in the dark ocean you can live your life out peacefully now, there nothing stopping you!" Davis then lowers his hand to side and is slightly out of breath from shouting at Demon. I sigh when Davis is done shout at Demon, I don't see how Kari and Davis thinks we could sort this out peacefully with the demon lords, if their anything at all like Lilithmon then there no hope at all. I grip my fist, I will make her pay… I want to make her pay…

Demon looks like he was in pain for a second just after Davis was done shouting but then turns to face WarGreymon before shaking his head. "No, my path is already set out by Lord Lucemon, and I truly want revenge against the harmonious ones for the hell they sent us all though." Demon chest then puffs up, before he shouts, "Flame Inferno!" just as the green flames start to leave his mouth, WarGreymon then reach behind him and grabs his shield off his back. Just as WarGreymon is has finished locking the shield in place, several lava streams start to erupt below Demon. As one heads, straight upwards at Demon as other start erupting around him, he stops breathing his green fire from his mouth as he flies backwards to avoid the incoming lava pillars. What left of green flames collides with WarGreymon shield as it flows around the shield leaving WarGreymon unhurt.

As Tai speaks up, I turn my attention away from the fight to pay attention to Tai "Everyone should digivolve now, while we have the chance… I don't think Demon came alone, last time they attacked one of the temple they came in pairs. So, we should expect one more demon lord to show up, Davis I want you and Magnamon to hang back while the other are fighting with Demon. With Magnamon speed you should be able to stop any fatal surprise attacks." I see Davis turn around to face Tai, and nods his head. Tai then sighs as he turns his attention to Kari, Tai avoids looking Kari in eyes as he speaking to her "Kari, look… I don't think Demon can be convince not to kill the Harmonious Ones… I know you have a six sense when it comes to judging people but… if we don't go full out against the demon lords, a lot of lives could be lost…" Tai then trails off as he looks like he trying to think about what to say next to convince Kari to fight against Demon.

Kari then sighs and holds her Digivice with both hands in front of her face for moment before she says "I know we can reach him given time… But that doesn't mean I can't stop him from making a huge mistake! We can stop Demon without killing him! Right Gatomon!" My inside twist around in my stomach as my back shivers when I hear Kari say this, Kari is truly convinced that she can help Demon turn over a new leaf. As soon as Kari was done speaking she turns her head at Gatomon who nods her head nervously back at Kari, Gatomon then dash towards edge of the sea of lava just as Kari begins to brightly glow pink as the entrance of temple is bathed in her light.

"GATOMON WRAP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"MAGNADRAMON!" as Magnadramon shouts this she flies over the sea of lava up to air to help WarGreymon. As I turn my attention back to fight between Demon and WarGreymon, I notice that WarGreymon has put away his shield and is now going on the offense with his gauntlets as he pulls back his right arm to impale Demon in the chest. Demon is currently on moving back and looks like he having trouble finding an open in WarGreymon attacks and constantly on the move due the pillars of lava that Zhuqiaomon is erupting underneath him. Demon does a barrel roll to right to avoid an incoming stream of lava but just as he about to right himself out, WarGreymon slash downwards with his left gauntlet as Demon rolls his left shoulder backwards to avoid the WarGreymon attack. WarGreymon then thrusted forward with right gauntlet into Demon gut, Demon then parries the gauntlet to right with this right hand before backing way as a lava stream as it arcs horizontal across just where Demon was. As the lava stream separates them, Magnadramon then roars as she shouts "Apocalypse!" Magnadramon then stops flying forward towards Demon as black clouds start forming over her head.

I then my attention away from the fight to face Biyomon "Biyomon, you ready to help the other?" just as I finished saying that I fish my Digivice off my belt as I point it towards Biyomon.

Biyomon then chips happily "Of course Sora, I was wondering when you were going to let me help them." Alright now I just have to think of a powerful memory just like last time, I blush when I turn my attention back to Tai… As I remember my feeling over the last few days I know I won't let him come in harm's way again. Just then the entrance to the temple is cover in a bright red glow that coming from my chest.

"BIYOMON WRAP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"HOUOUMON!" as I then turn my focus away from Tai and back toward Hououmon as she shouts this as she is flying towards the other to join in the fight. Demon is now madly flying around as he trying to dodge the incoming light bolts from Magnadramon and Lava pillars that keep erupting below him. Just then I see WarGreymon flying towards Demon from his right shoulder, WarGreymon then grasp both his gauntlets together as he pulls them over his left shoulder to spike Demon into the sea of Lava below. Demon now too focus on Magnadramon attack and stream of Lava doesn't appear to notice the attack in time before WarGreymon spikes Demon in the head as he sent flying downwards into the sea of Lava.

As Demon is falling I noticed Pentagrams forming in front of Demon hands before he shouts, "Hammer Knuckle!" I look around to see who Demon is attacking as are our digimon but it too late as I see two giant fists coming out of the pentagrams just as they finished forming over Hououmon and Magnadramon as both fist collide with their skulls. I gasp as I see Hououmon and Magnadramon falling out of sky towards the lava… I gulp I don't want to find out if their lava proof… Demon then rolls to his right as a lava stream barely miss him while he was attacking Hououmon and Magnadramon. Demon then starts weaving though the lava streams as he flying to right of the entrance to temple.

Magnadramon stops falling towards the sea of Lava as she spins out of her fall, as she shakes her head. I squeeze my fist close as I am watching Hououmon fall dangerous close to the lava below but a sigh of relief comes as I see Hououmon shake her head as she flaps her wings to stop her descends into the lava. I then hear Davis speak up and I listen to what he is saying without taking my eyes off the fight in front of me. "Right Veemon, you know we were saving best for last! Let's get you ready so when that other demon lord comes you can kick his butt!" As Davis was saying this WarGreymon was the first one to follow Demon as he was flying to right as Hououmon and Magnadramon were following soon after, Demon keeps checking over his shoulder to see where everyone was as he was weaving his way through the lava streams. I then see Veemon running then leaps though the air, as Davis yells "Golden Armor Energize!" then a golden wave of light burst through the entrance of the hallway as it covers Veemon.

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"MAGNAMON" as shouts his name, he stands by the entrance of the temple as smoke raises off his golden armor. Magnadramon then gets into a fighting stance as he hovers above the lava as he says, "Well I hope the other demon lord shows up soon, since I itching to punch someone in the face!"

We all then hear Demon laughing as I see black flames starting to spark around his hand before shouting "Chaos Flare!" Everyone is attention is now on Demon as he is laughing uncontrollable as black tornado of flames leaves his hands as he points them towards WarGreymon and Hououmon. As Demon launches his attack at the other he has to weave though the lava streams but as he does his laughing dies down before saying "I can see that at least one of you is smart enough for a plan but that won't stop me from getting my revenge against them. You shouldn't put false belief into them! I am warming you, they will use you while your still useful, then they will throw you away when you out lived your usefulness. _Please_ stand down and allow me to do my job of bring a better world to fruition! They can't be trusted!" WarGreymon and Hououmon while listening to Demon speech must dodge out of the way of the black tornado of flames as he is waving his hands madly though the air as it looks like he trying to roast everyone. Even Magnadramon has to stop charging Demon as black flames come dangerous close to her face.

Zhuqiaomon then speaks again as the entire temple shakes as we hear Zhuqiaomon voice travel though her temple "Digidestined, I don't how but I sense another-" just as Zhuqiaomon was about to say something more a voice cuts off Zhuqiaomon by shouting over her.

"Pandemonium Lost!" I crank my head to left as I hear Barbamon shouting his attack, he currently flying over the sea of Lava with his staff point directly towards us. His staff is already firing the blood red energy as it quickly approaching us, as the blood red energy expands outwards as it leaves the staff it touches the lava and pushes it out of the way causing waves to form on either side of the blast. I quickly look over to see that our digimon are now nowhere near the entrance as Demon has lead them too far away. I see that Demon has stop his attack on the other digimon, as his hands are shaking violently.

I gulp when I look back, Magnamon looks like he was also caught off guard by Demon speech as he turns his head to stares into the incoming heat wave, he just quickly looks over his shoulder before saying "AH Damn it!" Magnamon then dashes into the middle of the entrance holds both his arms out in front of him as light start bending and twisting around his palms as it gets sucked inwards before Magnamon yells pushes forwards as he yells "Shining Gold Solar Storm!" Just as the heat wave was thirty meters away two golden beams of energy are shot out of Magnamon palms. As the beams collide with the income heat wave, the smaller area where Magnamon is firing into slow down but otherwise the rest of heat wave continues to expand outwards not caring that the center of it was slowed down.

Just then I feel the heat coming from Barbamon attack as Magnamon attack looks it isn't enough to stop the attack… I feel Tai grab me as I turn to look at him, he looks like he about to drag me and Kari farer into the temple but then we hear Zhuqiaomon screaming at Barbamon, Tai stops "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH TAI AND SORA!" just then the entire sea of lava drops a several meters before erupting into one massive wave of lava in front of the temple as it continually gushes against the Barbamon heat wave attack as it combines with Magnamon attack to stop the attack.

I then hear Hououmon sheik over the gushing lava "She right! Your fight is with us!" it only took a second before she then shouts, "Mach Wing!" as she does the wave of Lava in front of us, as it comes crashing down on the surface of the lava revealing Hououmon doing what appears to be a spinning drive bombing attacking that force Barbamon to move upwards as she barely avoids skimming the surface of the lava as she stops spinning and turns to face Barbamon. I feel Tai let go of me as we are watching the immediate danger pass.

WarGreymon was following closely behind Hououmon, then stabs Barbamon with his right gauntlet as he shouts "That was your biggest mistake Barbamon! You will never harm them while we breathe!" I hear a ripping sound as WarGreymon tear though the lower half of Barbamon poncho.

Barbamon then swings his staff in his right hand around in circles before shouting "Greedy Wand!" WarGreymon then raises his left arm to block Barbamon attack as he doesn't have the time to dodge out of the way, as he swings for WarGreymon head. WarGreymon is then sent flying through the air, Barbamon then looks around from WarGreymon to us and Magnamon, then to Hououmon before finally settling on Magnadramon. As I look over to Magnadramon as it looks like she positioned herself to stop Demon from also attacking us but the weird thing is that I'm pretty sure that Demon hasn't move at all since Barbamon launched his surprise attack. I then hear Barbamon shouting "Demon! Why couldn't you have keep them a little bit busier, so I could have finished off the children!" I gulp then I hear this, that attack was definitely meant for us…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Sora POV

I then hear Barbamon shouting "Demon! Why couldn't you have keep them a little bit busier, so I could have finished off the children!" I gulp when I hear this, that attack was definitely meant for us… Barbamon doesn't have time to stop and look at Demon for too long as I see Hououmon mouth spark with blue and red flames as she is flying towards Barbamon.

Barbamon backs off and starts flying backwards just as Hououmon shouts "Crimson Flare!" when her mouth then erupts with a rainbow of flames as she tries to roast Barbamon alive. Just as Hououmon flames start erupting out of her mouth WarGreymon stops spinning thought the air and right himself before dashing back towards Barbamon with his right gauntlet pulled back ready to try to impale Barbamon.

Barbamon then laughs before he raises his staff with his right hand and shouts "Hell's Flame!" as the orb at the top of the staff starts producing pitch black and blood red flames. The flames from the staff collide with Hououmon own flames and the two starts to mix together causing Hououmon flames to loss it once bright colours for more dull tones. Barbamon then waves his staff around as Hououmon tries to reposition herself to get past Barbamon flames, Barbamon then yells at Demon "Demon are you just going to stay their while I finished these insignificant brats off?" Just as Barbamon was finished saying that, WarGreymon lunges at Barbamon from behind but Barbamon twist to his side and only a few hairs on his beard end up being cut.

As WarGreymon sails past Barbamon, he quickly turns around to face Barbamon as he launches a flurry of blows at Barbamon left side with his gauntlets, first a left jab and then right hook follow by an uppercut. Barbamon is looking like he is having a hard time dodging WarGreymon blows and keeping Hououmon flames back as well. My eyes then turn to face Magnadramon when I hear her speaking to Demon "Demon, we don't have to do this… Please listen to reason. If you follow down this path of revenge then we will be force to end your life."

Demon then shakes his head before saying "Your wrong… my life won't be forfeit until theirs come to end… nothing will stand in my way of killing them! INCLUDING YOU, NOW DIE!" Demon then raises both of his fist as pentagrams start to form over his fist before he shouts, "Hummer Knuckle!" One Pentagram forms as it opens a large black portal over top of Magnadramon but she already has rolls to left as she excepts the incoming attack just as fist comes flying out of the pentagram. I then hear Hououmon shriek as I quickly turn back to Hououmon.

"Hououmon no…" I mumble as I see another black portal opens underneath Hououmon chin and the fist has now collided with Hououmon sending her upwards just as the fist return back into the portal that it came out of. Barbamon now no longer having to fend off Hououmon flames spins his staff across his body as WarGreymon as slash downwards with his left gauntlet. WarGreymon then drops downwards using his momentum from his last attack to avoid being hit by Barbamon attack but Barbamon then quickly spins his staff around in his right hand as he was moving across his body and the flames form a sphere around his body and I hear WarGreymon scream from inside the flames.

Just as that was happening I hear Magnadramon shout "Apocalypse!" and I hear thunder booming to right but before I was able to turn my head to see what happening with Demon and Magnadramon I noticed that Magnamon clenching his fists tightly as his hand starts shaking.

"Damn this, I had enough of this! I am going into help!" As the words leave Magnamon mouth his thruster on his back and legs open up and glow red hot before they active. There a loud boom while temple shakes from Magnamon sudden take off and I lose my balance as I fall backwards to the floor. The ringing in my ears doesn't last long but as I'm sitting up from the floor I realize that everyone else was knocked down to the floor as well. I hear Magnamon shout "Magnum Punch!" I look over to see that Magnamon threw a right hook right into the flaming sphere as there was a loud booming noise as the flames surround Barbamon instantly go out. I see WarGreymon falling towards the sea of Lava now covered in black soot, Barbamon looks surprise by Magnamon attack. Magnamon then shouts as he is turning his body to face directly at Barbamon "You should of have thought twice before attacking Davis and the other!" Magnamon then starts opening open his weapons ports on his shoulder before shouting "Plasma Shoot!" as he launches twenty-five missiles at point blank range at Barbamon.

Barbamon then starts laughing like a maniac as he begins to fly backwards swatting away the missiles that are coming for him as they glide over his shoulder, he shouts "Yes, Yes, Yes! That the power of the golden Digi-egg of miracles! It must be mine at all cost!" As he hits away the third missile that was heading towards his left shoulder one of Magnamon missiles was able to sneak though Barbamon defense and explode on his right leg. This end up causing a chain reaction as each of the missiles are exploding backwards towards Magnamon, each one detonating the missiles beside it. I put my hand over my eyes to try and cover the intense white light coming for barrage of explosion before noticing Magnamon and Barbamon are both being sent spinning backwards.

I blink my eyes a few times, trying to see again and that when I start looking for Hououmon, where is she? That when I noticed that she is driving out of the air towards the Lava, before I can turn my eyes to where she is driving towards I hear Tai shout "WARGREYMON!" I gulp and now know what Hououmon is trying to do, I immediately stand up to get a better view of WarGreymon as he still hasn't moved as he is now currently falling towards the lava below. "WAKE UP WARGREYMON!" I quickly go to Tai side as he on the floor with his hand stretched out towards WarGreymon.

As I put my hand on his back, and say "Tai… Don't worry Hououmon will make sure nothing bad happens…" I hope Tai doesn't pick up the worry in my voice as now that I get a good look at Hououmon, I don't think she is going to make in time. As WarGreymon is now ten meters above the lava, that when everyone noticed that the lava below WarGreymon is starting to move and pushed to side rapidly making a huge crater below WarGreymon.

At the other side of the crater that WarGreymon has now falling into, six lava streams erupt at Barbamon. Barbamon has now stop spinning backwards, and before it looks like he has a chance to gain his bearing. He forced to dodge upwards to avoid the incoming stream of Lava, once it clear that Barbamon has dodge it the lava stream stops before firing another one at Barbamon. Hououmon is now entering the crater as she is driving towards WarGreymon, she then opens her wings as she directly below WarGreymon. The second after she opens her wings WarGreymon then bounces off her back and a cloud of soot comes off WarGreymon, Hououmon grunts in pain but manages to catch WarGreymon on her back. She struggles for a moment to keep flight and not to drop WarGreymon off her back but barley manages to keep WarGreymon on her back by extending one pair of her wings. As she begins to slowly climb out of the crater with WarGreymon, I noticed WarGreymon blinking his eyes before we hear him say "Thanks… Hououmon but I think I will be able to get out here by myself…" WarGreymon then rolls to right and falls off of Hououmon, where he starts to fly for moment before dropping in the air for a few seconds before he catches himself. I then hear Tai let out a big sigh and then we both look at each other as I help him up from the floor.

Tai looks less visually shaken when he is now standing up, now that WarGreymon is safe. Tai then takes a moment to collect his thought just like when he making a comeback play in soccer before saying "I just hope the other aren't having this much trouble…"

Before anyone has the chance to reply Tai statement we hear a boom above of us, before Magnadramon comes crashing down into the crater, almost crashing into WarGreymon as WarGreymon dashes to right avoid colliding with Magnadramon. We then hear another booming noise above and we all see that Magnamon is now charging straight for Barbamon again. Magnadramon then quickly rights herself around before shouting "Shinning Heal!" Rainbow lights start shooting off her body as the light starts to bath WarGreymon and Hououmon, the black soot completely disappear from WarGreymon as the lights fades. Magnadramon then looks upwards as she shouts "Incoming!" she then opens her mouth and taking a deep breath before shouting "Holy Flame!" as torrent of yellow flames rushes upwards, I then notice that Demon is now driving towards them in the crater.

Demon then barrels rolls to right to avoid the incoming flames as his right fist starts to spark with black flames as it begins to spin around his arm before shouting "Chaos Flare!" as he then punches forward launching a black tornado of flames at Magnadramon. Magnadramon then rolls to right as she keeps up her stream of yellow fire at Demon causing both flames to hit the side of the lava crater, that when I noticed that the sides of the crater are starting to shake. That when the lava starts to come crashing down as everyone is now below the sea level of the lava, WarGreymon then charges straight upwards towards Demon as this was happening, Hououmon is circling towards the left side of Demon. Demon then see WarGreymon charging, he then raises his left hand slightly as pentagram forms in front of it before shouting "Hammer Knuckle!"

WarGreymon then rolls to right and tries to avoid being by hit giant fist that coming out of the portal to his right but WarGreymon then uses his moment from roll to slash upwards with his right gauntlet as he continues the spinning motion to cut directly across the fist as it was about to hit him. WarGreymon manages to cut deeply into the fist before the attack collides with WarGreymon body send him flying towards edge of the ever-sinking crater. Demon then howls in pain as black tornado attack stops at the same time as WarGreymon slashed at the giant fist, I then notice that some blood leaves Demon left hand as he moves it. WarGreymon then rights himself before saying "Looks like that attack does have an opening after all! Now get ready to be dice!" WarGreymon then raises both of his gauntlets above his head and starts to spin as he shouts, "Great Tornado!" WarGreymon then becomes a blur as he spins towards Demon.

Demon does one more barrel roll to right to avoid Magnadramon yellow flames before she stops as she forced to catch her breath. That when I see Hououmon pulling back all eight wings as eight balls of light begin to form on her wings before she shouts, "Starlight Explosion!" She then flaps all her wings forward and launches eight balls of light at Demon from his left side. Demon quickly turns to face Hououmon as she was shouting her attack to see the eight balls of light coming his way, Demon then quickly dashes to right to avoid the first ball of light. He then forced to move upwards to avoid being hit by the second ball of light but as he does Demon looks over his shoulder to see WarGreymon is five meters behind and closing the gap fast. Demon then force to dashes backwards as he is tracking WarGreymon so he doesn't correct his course, WarGreymon then flies past him as his attack misses but that when Demon is hit from behind with one of balls of light. The ball of light then explodes on Demon back fling him forward towards the wall of lava. I bite my thumb as I watch Demon flying towards the side of the crater, come on guys you can do this…

Magnadramon has stop breathing heavily just as the lava was about to reach her and start to fly straight up as the Lava comes crashing down below her. WarGreymon then spins out of his attack and faces Demon ready to charge at him again but before he does Magnadramon then shouts as she flies past "WarGreymon! Hououmon! We need to get out here before the crater comes down around us!" WarGreymon flinches for a second before nodding his head and begins to fly upwards out of the crater with Hououmon and Magnadramon.

Just as Demon was about to stop himself from crashing into the side of the crater, the wall starts bubbling before shooting out a stream of Lava right in front Demon forcing him fold his wings and drop farer down into the crater. As Demon opens his wings as he is saying, "That was too close…" Demon then looks up as he begins to fly out of the crater until a stream of lava erupts above him from his right as it sails over his head stopping all of his momentum before it comes crashing down on top him. He barrels rolls to right to avoid the lava and then tries to fly upwards again only to be stop by another lava stream that erupted from the wall. That when several lava streams are now erupting all at the same time creating a crisscross pattern above and below Demon.

WarGreymon, Hououmon and Magnadramon are flying out of the crater and are now looking down at Demon as he struggling to make any progress of getting out of the crater as it now crashing around him. I smile as it looks like Demon is almost defeated and then we only have to deal with Barbamon… then we can go check on our homes… I hope my mother is safe… I start trembling at the thought that she isn't and I start taking very quick breathes as I now finding it hard to breath. I then take one deep breath and try and calm down, Joe would have text us if anything was wrong right...? Before I could continue my thought, I hear Barbamon shout at the top of his lungs "Pandemonium Lost!" I look over to area that Barbamon and Magnamon are fight and see the blood red heat wave ripping though the sea of lava, creating a huge tidal wave on either side of the beam.

I squint my eyes at Barbamon attack since it doesn't look as large as it usually does and it's traveling a lot faster as well, my eyes widen as I realize that he was aiming at our digimon above the crater. I then turn and cup my hands over my mouth as I realize everyone else was too busy looking at the attack. I then begin to take in a deep breath but then stop as I realize that the digimon are beginning to fly out of the way of the incoming attack, my eyes then catch something black moving quickly horizon in the blind spot behind all the digimon. "EVERYONE BEHIND YOU!" as I shout at the top of lungs, just then heat beam shoots over the top of the crater and out comes a red ball from the center of the attack as it skips into the lava crater before landing on lava stream and flying into the side of crater where it creates a large splash before heading straight up into the air.

That when I hear her voice and my blood starts boiling as she shouts "Nazar Nail!" I squeeze my hand hard, as I watch Hououmon raise her right wing and does a barrel roll to right to avoid Lilithmon attack. Lilithmon rushes pass Hououmon with her golden claw extend like she was trying to impale Hououmon though the back, and I can't see if Lilithmon was able to hit her but I don't see her changing colours yet so that a good sign. Lilithmon then spins around in the center of crater as she flies above it as she moving her arms in circles as she starts drawing pentagrams in front of her before shouting "Empress Emblaze" That when I see at least twenty large pentagrams form in edge of crater before they let out a huge moan as the black portals start opening as the colossal grey rotten hands move out of the portals. Then all the grey hands move downwards and start blocking the lava streams that are coming from the edge, while only two streams are able to get past the hands initially the grey hands move slightly to cover up the streams. Lilithmon then stops spinning and turns to face us, her eyes then meet my mine as our glare cross. Lilithmon then screams before shouting "OF COURSE! Of Course, it was her!" Lilithmon flings her arms up in frustration as she adds "Sora, why do you always have to ruin my plans! NO, not this time! You have become a major thorn in my side for last week and you won't get in my way of killing that bitch inside! I been dreaming of this moment ever since she shown me why love isn't real!" Lilithmon then gives me a sadistic smile without breaking eye connect before adding "And don't worry Sora, I still have something lovely plan for you and that worthless man as well."

My arms start shaking as I try resist Lilithmon obvious ploy but after everything she did it very hard to control my temper. I need to make she we end Lilithmon today, Tai nightmare will only get worse if she still alive. She can't be allowed to get anywhere near Tai again and I will make sure that doesn't happen. Just then Demon flies out of the crater, with the hairs on his right leg burnt to a crisp before turning towards Lilithmon and shouting "Forgot about the children! Focus on Zhuqiaomon! Go Now!" before dashing straight at WarGreymon who was charging Lilithmon from behind. Demon then pulls back his right fist as it begins to glow purple before he shouts "Double Dust! as throws a right hook into WarGreymon face, WarGreymon parries with his left gauntlet as he swings it upwards and lends back. Demon then throws a left jab but as soon as he does, he leaves my peripheral vision as I'm not letting Lilithmon leave my vision.

Lilithmon then scrunches up her face and rolls her eyes as she was saying "Men. Our plan sort involves you not being dead, and this is how you repay me for saving you from being buried underneath lava. Don't worry about me Demon, I just have to remain Tai of one last thing…" I quickly glance at Tai, as soon Lilithmon starts to smile again I turn around to see his reaction when she says "Tai, did you know last night that Sora dreamt of begging for forgiveness to Matt for leaving him to be with you before she had _hot passion sex_ with him. The amount of _intimacy_ in that dream, it is even getting me jealous…" I just shake my head as Tai face quickly looks confused for moment when Lilithmon mention Matt's name but it then goes back to looking determined.

No, no, no, this isn't happening! She is lying, she is lying, she is lying! My whole body is now shaking from anger and frustration, why can't Lilithmon just leave me and Tai only! I then hear Davis shout "Yo, Lady what the heck is your problem!?"

Tai then looks towards me, and there for only a very briefly second Tai looks confused as he is looking at me, I then try to say she is lying but no words leave my mouth as my lips move, I shallow then shout, "SHE IS LYING TAI!" Tai recoils back when I shout this, but then I sheik as quickly turn around to face Lilithmon only to see her laughing at us. My entire body feels like one giant heat reactor and I start breathing heavy though my nose as I shout "HOUOUMON! DESTORY! LILITHMON! NOTHING! ELSE! MATTERS!"

Lilithmon then raises her golden claw so it level across her face before saying "Now that was the lovely reaction I was looking for but unfortunately for you lot are standing in my way…" My smile grows as I watch Hououmon close her all four wings so they are flush to her body as she begins to spin as she drives out the sky towards Lilithmon back closing the distance in mere moments.

"Mach Wing!" Hououmon shouts as extend her grey wings at the last moment as she crashes into Lilithmon back cutting her off midsentence as she begins to tumble towards the lava. Yes, yes, yes, I bet that hurt her! Try and take pleasure for that! Don't let up now Hououmon chase after! My smile grows wildly as I watch Hououmon giving case after Lilithmon as she tumbles though the air towards the lava, Hououmon mouth starts sparking grey and black flames before she shouts, "Crimson Flare!"

Just as the flames start to leave Hououmon mouth, I feel someone start shaking me by shoulders but I don't turn to look at them. Yes, burn her Hououmon… Burn her, burn her, turn her into ashes! My smile can't grow any wider as I want to watch Lilithmon suffer for everything she did and I don't want to miss a second of it. I just need more power so I can finish her off… but not before she suffers… I was about to request that to Hououmon when I heard Tai voice "SORA! Stop before it to late! Can't you see what you're doing to Hououmon?!" I listened to Tai voice but I don't understand, we need to end Lilithmon no matter the cost… right? Hououmon grey and black flames then extend almost reaching Lilithmon now as there moving faster than normal and has a longer reach, Tai won't stop shaking my body and is now in fact shaking me more violently then before. Tai then shouts "SORA! I know she was lying about what you dreamt of last night! Stop focusing on Lilithmon for a second and look at what happening to Hououmon!" I blink as I calm down a bit, as I do Hououmon flames shorten and avoid frying Lilithmon but the flames didn't end up losing any distance for the moment as Hououmon is still closing the gap between her Lilithmon.

I then turn my head towards Hououmon as notice that all of her feather is now dull grey and that the grey flames coming out her mouth is shallowing up her mask completely. I then turn around to face Tai and noticed that the entrance now completely covered in this dark menacing red colour as Tai has one hand in front of his face covering his eyes while the other one is rest on my shoulder as he is still shaking me. I then look and see that Davis and Kari are both covering their eyes as well, Davis looks scared of something while Kari looks concern. Kari then speaks up and nervously says "Please Sora, calm down please. Tai right before it too late…"

I blink twice before trying to say _what are you talking about_ but before the words can leave my mouth Davis says "Please, Sora your scaring everyone here! I was only this scared when skul…" Kari then elbows Davis hard in the gut to make him stop talking. Tai quickly turns around to shoot him a death glare before he turns back to me and try and give me a reassuring look as he tries to smile without looking worried. The dark menacing red colour that covering the entrance is now slowly retracing from farer inside the temple. As the light was fading everyone slowly lowers the arms covering their eyes, my eyes widen as I realize where the light is coming from as my spine shakes with a cold sensation and my legs wobble.

I then quickly spin around to check on Hououmon, her feather is now slowly turning from grey back to original rainbow shine and the grey fire is no longer shallowing her face. I then let out a sign of relief when I see a blue spark among the grey fire, Lilithmon has stop tumbling though the air and is now forced to move backwards away from Hououmon flames as her black boots are almost skimming across the lava. Just then a lava stream burst right behind Lilithmon and I smile when she forced to move to right as put of her dress catches on fire. My body the lungs forward as I feel Tai pull me into a tight hug and he says "Sora, you have to calm down and keep a level head. Just look around if we lose control of Hououmon we don't stand a chance… Please… I want her gone as much as you do but we can't do it like this…"

"I'm sorry…" as I mutter the words I take another deep breath and listen to Tai advice, he right I don't want to Hououmon to change into a monster. I then look around and see that WarGreymon is still fighting with Demon but Demon throws a left cross and WarGreymon lends backwards to dodge the blow, I notice that WarGreymon has two large dents on his chest plate.

WarGreymon then throws a left hook into the side of Demon gut, but Demon then counters by parring the blow upwards with his right hand. Demon then yells "Slash Nail!" as he then slashes downwards with his nails across WarGreymon body leaving small idents down his chest as WarGreymon dashes backwards to avoid the worse of the damage.

I then look to see that rainbow light is coming off of Magnadramon as she is circling around the red orb that came flying out of Barbamon attack earlier, the red light is fading now to reveal that Magnamon is inside the orb as his entire body is glowing red. Magnamon body starts to twitch and he rolls his head around as his thruster start to slowly active as I see lava streams erupting upwards at an alarming rate as I see Barbamon has now finally join back into main fight in front of the temple entrance. Magnamon then crucks his knuckles before shouting "Well thanks for that, I'm now ready for round three!" There a loud boom noise as Magnamon suddenly takes off towards Barbamon with his right fist pulled back as it glowing white with plasmas leaving a stun Magnadramon.

Magnadramon then shouts "No wait you idiot! You're… damn this I won't catch up in time!" Magnadramon then starts flying towards WarGreymon and Demon as she opens her mouth as she shouts, "Holy Flame!" as torrent of yellow flames launched for Demon back. Both Demon and WarGreymon noticed that the attack coming and they brief disengage as they dash backwards away from each other before the flames separates them.

"Magnum Punch!" as Magnamon shout this, I look over and see that he directly in front of Barbamon as he punches straight downwards causing a wave of lava to appear. Barbamon then flies backwards to avoid being crushed by the wave.

Tai hug around me loses a bit, as I then turn back to see Hououmon has return to her normal colours again and is breathing rainbow flames again instead of those nasty grey flames. Lilithmon then starts to smile as she raises her hand and dodges the next lava stream like she knew where it was already going to appear. Rings then start appearing in front of her hands and they finished drawing pentagrams just as she yells "Phantom Pain!" as black gas leaves the pentagrams and collide with Hououmon flames as Lilithmon then flies backwards into the gas as Hououmon tries to circle the black gas.

Tai then swears "Damn It!" under his breath and completely let's go of me. I then turn around to see what he is doing and see that he now facing Kari. He then clears his voice and says "Kari, I need you to text everyone and let them know that we are been attack by Demon, Barbamon and Lilithmon right now…" Then looks back towards the fight before adding "I honestly don't know how long we can last on our own… if we can keep them separated them we might be able to last until the other get here…"

Kari then nods her head as she begins to quickly type out her brother message but as she does Davis then shouts "What are you talking about? We almost finished off Demon in the Lava Crater with the help Zhuqiaomon…"

Tai then snaps at Davis "Davis! We don't know how much longer Zhuqiaomon will be able to help us! Plus, they haven't really start to work together yet! Our digimon right now are barely able to handle their own and that was before Lilithmon show up!" Tai then rubs his hand though his hair in frustration before adding "Look I appreciate the optimism, Davis but I want to make sure we can win this fight one hundred percent without losing anyone…"

Kari then clears her throat before saying "It okay Tai, I just sent the message. I sure everyone will be here as soon as their able to." Tai fidget when Kari says that, he looks so stress out right now as I see his foot his tapping the floor madly as he tries to let out some of the stress. I almost made everything worse by letting my emotion get the better of me, I start twirling my thumbs around as I realize that it might be my fault why everyone stress levels are so high right now… no this is all my fault… I could have change Hououmon into something like SkullGreymon…

Tai then lets out a huge sigh before saying "Your right Kari, there nothing else we can do other than cheer on our digimon until the other get here." Tai then walks over to me before whispering into my ear "It Okay, Sor… You were able to stop it before anything bad could happen… I couldn't even do that… You can't beat yourself up over it… It doesn't help… If you want to talk about it later when we are alone don't hesitate…" Tai then lends backwards and I see him smiling at me, I sigh and then turn my attention back towards the fight…


End file.
